The Courtesan - Traducción
by Traducciones A ver que sale
Summary: En el mundo lleno de prejuicios en el que el Señor Oscuro venció, Harry Potter es parte de la casta servil, la más baja en la nueva sociedad. Resignado a una vida de servidumbre como Cortesano, Harry es acogido sin embargo bajo el ala del propio Señor Oscuro. Eventual LV/HP.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)

**Autor: ****Drops of Nightshade**

Traducción: **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**

**Enlace a la historia original:** _s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**__ desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación. _

_¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _¡Gracias por hacer click en mi historia! Me gustaría explicar algo más la trama por si acaso determinados hechos han quedado poco claros._

_Lord Voldemort ganó la primera guerra mágica, derrotando a Albus Dumbledore y dispersando la Orden del Fénix. Con su nuevo poder como gobernante de la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña, rehizo su estructura, instaurando un sistema basado en castas. Los Sangre limpia son favorecidos mientras que los nacidos de Muggles son discriminados. Harry Potter es un huérfano, sus padres fueron asesinados en un ataque durante los últimos años de la guerra. Colocado en la casta servil, la más baja de la nueva sociedad, está resignado a la posibilidad de convertirse en Cortesano. Pero sus dones únicos serán altamente fascinantes para cierto Señor Oscuro, quien decide tomar a Harry bajo su cuidado y cultivar su potencial mágico._

_Este fic contiene slash; relaciones homosexuales entre dos varones. La pareja será eventualmente Lord Voldemort/Harry Potter, así que si esto te ofende de alguna forma, ésta no es una historia para ti y te recomiendo que te vayas ahora._

_Gracias,_

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1990_

Harry James Potter sacaba brillo lentamente a una mesa en la cocina de Hogwarts, observando a la nueva Sirviente que estaba sentada en la esquina y lloraba en silencio para sí misma.

Todos lo hacían, los nuevos reclutas.

La chica tocaba con el dedo el collar de hierro en torno a su cuello y Harry se estremeció recordando sus comienzos llevando el símbolo de Sirviente. Tenía cuatro años de edad y había aullado durante días hasta que su madre sustituta Molly Weasley había logrado encontrar algo de crema calmante.

Su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley había recibido el collar el mismo día, al igual que otro Sirviente veterano, Neville Longbottom. Los tres habían nacido en su posición social, o al menos Ron lo había hecho.

Neville y Harry eran ambos huérfanos de guerra con padres que estuvieron en el lado equivocado de la batalla. Cuando el Señor Oscuro hubo ganado su duelo con Albus Dumbledore, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix fueron cazados y asesinados. A algunos se les mostró misericordia, mientras que otros como los padres de Harry y Neville, contraatacaron y se rebelaron. Fueron asesinados y sus bebés entregados al nuevo régimen.

Los padres de Ron, Molly y Arthur Weasley, habían sido parte de la Orden también, pero se rindieron antes porque tenían siete hijos, dos de ellos bebés. A ambos se les puso el collar como Sirvientes y a cada uno de sus hijos se les dio también el mismo trato.

Los Sirvientes eran parte de la casta servil, la más baja de la sociedad. Prestaban servicio a las tres castas superiores y realizaban tareas domésticas como cocinar, lavar, cuidar a los niños y arreglar el jardín.

Cuando los Sirvientes cumplían los trece eran examinados por funcionarios y se determinaba su casta final. Algunos permanecían en la casta Sirviente, como los hermanos mayores de Ron. Algunas mujeres eran elegidas para ser Procreadoras, y tener un hijo para quienquiera que comprase su contrato. Todo era parte del plan para incrementar la población Mágica. Procreadora era la posición más alta que una mujer servil podía esperar, porque recibían un trato justo e incluso se les pagaba por su trabajo. Pero sólo las más fuertes mágicamente eran elegidas para esa posición privilegiada en la sociedad servil.

Había una clase más en la casta servil, aparte de Procreadoras y Sirvientes. Los Cortesanos. Los chicos y chicas que eran suficientemente atractivos eran seleccionados para aprender cómo complacer a su contratante. Aunque no tan bien pagados como las Procreadoras, los Cortesanos todavía tenían unos ingresos mayores que los Sirvientes, a los que se les pagaba una miseria.

Los Cortesanos eran muy solicitados y se les trataba de manera bastante justa, a pesar de que estaban esencialmente vendiendo sus cuerpos.

La chica nueva de la esquina se sorbió los mocos y se frotó los ojos, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Era la viva imagen de la desdicha.

Terminando de abrillantar, Harry colocó el trapo en el cinturón de su túnica gris, adornada con el escudo de Hogwarts, y caminó hacia la chica.

Viéndola de cerca, Harry decidió que era bastante guapa con sus grandes ojos marrones y su mata de pelo color avellana. Sondeando su magia dedujo que sería bastante poderosa en un par de años.

Harry había sido capaz de sentir los núcleos mágicos de otras brujas y magos desde que podía recordar. Era una habilidad que la señora Weasley le había dicho que mantuviese oculta, preocupada de que algo le pasase si las autoridades descubrían que un Sirviente estaba haciendo magia, independientemente de que fuese con varita o sin ella.

A los Sirvientes no se les permitía poseer o usar una varita, pero Harry había sido capaz de hacer magia sin varita desde que era pequeño. También podía ver la magia, una cualidad increíblemente rara, además de conveniente cuando quería tener una conversación privada sin encantamientos de escucha detectando sus palabras.

La chica se puso rígida cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba de pie justo frente a ella y lentamente alzó su rostro surcado de lágrimas para ver quién se le había acercado. Vio a un pequeño muchacho que parecía de su edad, diez, con un alborotado y sedoso pelo negro y pómulos altos. Su boca poseía una sensualidad oculta que era mitigada por sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con inocencia infantil. Sus pestañas negras como la tinta enmarcaban los llamativos ojos y su túnica gris revelaba su ágil cuerpo.

El chico era espectacular.

—Hola, soy Harry Potter —dijo el guapo chico suavemente, tendiéndole la mano.

—Hermione Granger —replicó la chica en voz baja, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y estrechándola ligeramente.

Harry tomó asiento junto a Hermione, y pensó cuidadosamente qué decir—. ¿Asumo que eres una nueva Sirviente y que no te han transferido de otra casa?

Hermione respiró hondo y murmuró—, sí, soy una nueva... Sirviente —titubeó antes de decir la palabra, como si fuese reacia incluso a pronunciarla.

Examinando a la chica y viéndola contemplar con los ojos como platos las velas flotantes de la cocina de Hogwarts, Harry dedujo que era nacida de Muggles.

Respetando su privacidad, Harry dejó que la conversación decayese y esperó a que la chica la retomase de nuevo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siendo un Sirviente? —preguntó.

—Desde que tenía un año. Mis padres fueron rebeldes durante los primeros años del reinado del Señor Oscuro y cuando fueron asesinados en un ataque yo fui entregado a la señora Weasley, a la que conocerás pronto —dijo Harry en tono flemático.

Hermione inspiró temblorosamente y susurró—, l-la semana pasada algunos hombres vinieron a mi casa. Les hicieron algo a mis padres... No sé el qué... Y me llevaron. Me pusieron este collar y me dijeron que era una bruja, que tenía magia... Pero que sería una Sirviente porque tenía sangre impura.

Harry sintió lástima por la pobre y confusa chica, recordando a los otros dos Sirvientes de la edad de Neville, Ron y él, Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown, ambos nacidos de Muggles. Dean había llegado hacía tres años y Lavender el año pasado.

Harry se preguntó si debía decirle a Hermione que sus padres habían sido Obliviados, es decir, que les habían borrado los recuerdos sobre ella. Eligiendo no hacerlo, se decidió por poner una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Te gustaría algo de crema para tus rozaduras? —preguntó amablemente.

Sorprendida de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que el collar le estaba haciendo daño, pero recordando después que él llevaba uno idéntico, dudó antes de asentir con rapidez. Tomando delicadamente sus manos con las suyas, Harry hizo que se levantase y la guió fuera de la cocina y por un corredor descendente.

Los Sirvientes ocupaban los túneles inferiores de Hogwarts, por debajo incluso del aula de pociones y los viejos dormitorios Slytherin. Después de que Hogwarts se convirtiese en una escuela exclusiva, abierta sólo a los sangre limpia y a los mestizos más fuertes, las Casas habían sido abolidas. Los estudiantes tenían dormitorios en la planta correspondiente a su curso y daban clases en ella también. Todavía había cuatro equipos de Quidditch pero ahora tomaban sus nombres de constelaciones: Scorpius, Hydra, Aquila y Fornax.

Harry se sentaba a menudo en lo alto de la torre de astronomía con un par de binoculares prestados, observando los partidos de Quidditch. Deseaba poder montar en escoba un día pero sabía que estaba destinado a la vida, o bien de Cortesano, o de Sirviente.

Abrió una puerta del corredor y reveló una pequeña habitación con cuatro camas dispuestas en una pulcra hilera con las sábanas alisadas. Ninguno de los chicos quería enfrentarse a la ira de Molly Weasley, dirigente no oficial de la pequeña familia de Sirvientes que trabajaban en Hogwarts.

Dean y Neville estaban fuera con el hermano más mayor de Ron, Bill, cortando leña. Ron estaba con su madre y su hermana pequeña, Ginny, reordenando la comida en la despensa.

Dejando a Hermione rondando junto a la puerta, Harry se acercó hasta la cama más alejada de la puerta, que era la suya propia, y rebuscó en la destartalada mesita de noche. Tras encontrar el tarro de crema regresó junto a Hermione y suavemente la empujó hacia la cama de Dean, sentándose junto a ella y desenroscando la tapa.

Mojó sus dedos en la crema y la frotó en pequeños círculos bajo el collar, sintiendo la áspera piel. Hermione estaba rígida al principio pero pronto se relajó a medida que la crema hacía su trabajo, anestesiando la rozadura y aliviándola al mismo tiempo.

—Ya está, hecho —declaró Harry, cerrando la tapa.

Limpiando sus dedos en el trapo todavía enganchado a su cinturón Harry le dio a Hermione el tarro de crema—. Tómalo, vas a necesitar aplicarla de nuevo cada seis horas durante los próximos días.

Ella lo cogió con cuidado y sonrió débilmente por primera vez, con la gratitud pintada claramente en su rostro—. Gracias, Harry. Has sido amable conmigo.

Devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa por su parte, Harry se levantó—. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación. La compartirás con Lavender -ella es de tu edad- y Ginny que es un año más joven.

Hermione le siguió mientras dejaba el dormitorio y entraba en el de al lado, que era mucho más pequeño. Una tercera cama había sido ya encajada en él, debido a que Hogwarts sentía la presencia de otra persona.

Lavender estaba holgazaneando en su cama, dibujando de forma ociosa en un trozo de pergamino sobrante. Su largo pelo rubio miel estaba recogido tras sus orejas y sus ojos color avellana estaban centrados en lo que fuese que estaba bosquejando.

Alzó la vista cuando Hermione y Harry entraron, sentándose y cruzando las piernas sobre la cama—. Hola Harry, ¿quién es ésta? —preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo.

—Ésta es Hermione. Es la nueva Sirviente nacida de Muggles —explicó Harry.

—Me preguntaba cuándo llegaría la chica nueva. Esa cama ha estado ahí desde hace casi dos días —meditó Lavender. Entonces se giró hacia Hermione y sonrió ligeramente—. Soy Lavender Brown.

—Hola —murmuró Hermione como respuesta, con cierta timidez. Había algo tan abierto en Harry que la impulsaba a que le gustase, pero no estaba tan segura sobre Lavender.

—Me ofrecería para hacerte de guía, Hermione, pero éste es mi único descanso hoy y quería ponerme al día con mis bocetos —explicó Lavender disculpándose, sus dedos hormigueando por volver a su dibujo.

—Está bien Lav —dijo Harry rápidamente—, me iba a ofrecer a enseñarle a Hermione los alrededores de la escuela—. Le gustaba Hermione, parecía agradable, y Harry tenía debilidad por la gente agradable.

—Divertíos — respondió Lavender de manera ausente, cogiendo de nuevo su lápiz y volviendo a su trabajo.

En cuanto Harry y Hermione la hubieron dejado disfrutando de su tiempo libre, Harry comenzó a enseñar a Hermione los alrededores. Empezó en los pisos de los Sirvientes, mostrándole las diversas habitaciones y armarios de suministros.

Llevándola a la enorme despensa asomó su cabeza y rápidamente presentó a Hermione a la señora Weasley, Ron y Ginny, que estaban ocupados etiquetando alimentos. La señora Weasley se había asegurado de que todos los niños Sirvientes que había adoptado de manera no oficial recibían una educación y sabían leer, escribir y contar.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma arrastrada a un cálido abrazo mientras la amable mujer le daba la bienvenida y le aseguraba que si había cualquier cosa que necesitase, incluso si sólo era alguien con quién hablar, ella estaba a su disposición.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas ante el reconfortante abrazo y sus palabras, Hermione estrechó la mano de Ron y Ginny, los dos pelirrojos que la miraban con interés. Las orejas de Ginny se volvieron tan rojas como su pelo cuando Harry le sonrió, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba colada por él.

Llevó la mayor parte del día mostrarle a Hermione el castillo, prácticamente vacío debido a que eran las vacaciones de verano y los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban ausentes de las aulas.

Hermione estaba completamente deslumbrada por el castillo, saliendo de su coraza un poco y haciendo preguntas sin parar acerca de la antigua escuela. Harry respondió lo mejor que pudo gracias a las lecciones que la señora Weasley le había dado.

Caminaban por el pasillo del cuarto piso cuando sonaron pasos provenientes del otro extremo. Harry se quedó quieto y miró a Hermione rápidamente.

—Ponte a un lado y agacha la cabeza con tus manos unidas frente a ti; de esta forma —, le demostró él, pareciendo la perfecta imagen del recato.

Hermione se apresuró a copiar sus movimientos, agachando su cabeza de forma que una cortina de pelo color avellana oscureció su cara. Sintió su tensión nerviosa aumentando mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más.

Repentinamente se detuvieron.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo ligeramente y Hermione contuvo su aliento también, la ansiedad de Harry calando en ella.

—Tú —, una rica voz ordenó de manera autoritaria.

Hermione alzó su cabeza un poco y vio a un hombre de veintimuchos o treinta y pocos de pie frente a ellos. Su pelo color marrón chocolate se rizaba ligeramente, casi rozando sus hombros. Enmarcaba una pálida cara aristocrática con ojos azul cobalto. Era bastante alto y estaba en muy buena forma, lo que contribuía a su aire de superior hermosura.

Miraba fijamente a Harry, quien había alzado también su cabeza ligeramente para ver al hombre.

—Mi Señor, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle? —murmuró discretamente.

Ignorando completamente a Hermione, que se sintió más bien aliviada, el hombre avanzó para colocar sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Harry y alzar su rostro completamente.

—¿Qué edad tienes, chico? —preguntó el hombre.

—Acabo de cumplir diez Mi Señor —respondió Harry de manera educada, manteniendo sus ojos respetuosamente bajos incluso mientras su cara estaba siendo levantada.

—Eres maravilloso —dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa y Harry se puso tenso pero mantuvo su cara neutralmente vacía.

—Gracias Mi Señor —dijo de forma tensa.

—No te perderé de vista, pequeño. No tengo duda de que entrarás en la casta de los Cortesanos. Esperaré ávidamente a tu dieciséis cumpleaños —, ronroneó suavemente y acarició con su mano la mejilla de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada en respuesta y el hombre sonrió una vez más, dejando caer la barbilla de Harry permitiendo que el chico bajase rápidamente su rostro.

Después siguió su camino.

Harry esperó hasta que sus pasos se hubieron desvanecido antes de desplomarse contra el frío muro de piedra tras él y dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Hermione esperó incómoda, sin estar segura de cómo reconfortarle.

Ya le habían explicado acerca de las clases y sabía que la clase Cortesana era una clase para aquellos que vendían sus cuerpos. Los Cortesanos se graduaban en la Casa del Placer de Afrodita cuando cumplían dieciséis y eran contratados por un amo. Si no eran contratados inmediatamente, lo cual era extremadamente raro, permanecían en la escuela hasta que su contrato era comprado.

Las Procreadoras seguían un camino similar excepto que ellas recibían sus enseñanzas en la Casa de Damara y eran contratadas después de su diecisiete cumpleaños.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Hermione.

—Rabastan Lestrange, profesor de duelos a tiempo parcial aquí en Hogwarts, Mortífago del Círculo Interno y uno de los más cercanos confidentes del Señor Oscuro —dijo Harry con voz monótona.

Tragando con fuerza, Hermione tomó la mano de Harry con la suya—. ¿Deberíamos... Deberíamos regresar a las dependencias de los Sirvientes? —propuso de forma insegura.

—El resto de la visita-

—Podemos hacerla otro día —, le interrumpió Hermione amablemente.

Nunca había tenido un amigo antes, los estudiantes en su escuela Muggle la evitaban por su insaciable apetito de conocimiento. Hermione no sabía en qué punto empezó a pensar en el chico de ojos verdes como un amigo pero ahora estaba segura de que innegablemente lo era, y estaba decidida a ser una buena amiga.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien tiró de Harry, el cual parecía bastante alterado por el hombre, y le llevó de vuelta a las habitaciones de los Sirvientes.

Encontró el camino hasta la cocina y Molly Weasley se encargó de mimarles a ambos, haciendo que se sentasen y preparando dos tazas de relajante té de manzanilla para ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry querido? ¿Te has encontrado con el Director Snape de nuevo? —preguntó Molly con preocupación.

Harry se estremeció ante la mención del Director Snape, que parecía tener algún tipo de vendetta en su contra. Tenía que soportar pacientemente los comentarios despectivos y los insultos acerca del padre que ni siquiera había conocido siempre que estaba en presencia del hombre. Sin embargo por extraño que pareciese el Mortífago nunca decía nada sobre su madre.

—No, no era Snape —dijo Harry con tono cansado.

—Director Snape —le reprendió la señora Weasley.

Harry frunció el ceño pero no replicó.

—¿Y bien? —le animó la mujer.

Viendo que Harry era reacio a relatar lo que había pasado, Hermione lo hizo. Después de terminar, Molly suspiró y con una mirada de cierta pena en los ojos atrajo a Harry hacia sus brazos.

Murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras en voz baja e intentó reconfortar a su hijo adoptivo lo mejor que pudo.

Tres años.

Dentro de tres años a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean y Lavender se les asignaría su condición social. La señora Weasley estaba bastante segura de que Ron y Neville seguirían siendo Sirvientes, pero sentía que Harry y probablemente Dean acabarían como Cortesanos. Lavender y Hermione parecían encantadoras chicas jóvenes que quizá terminarían como Procreadoras si eran lo bastante poderosas mágicamente.

Quería proteger a todos aquellos niños de sus destinos en la vida, quería verles felices y lo más importante de todo, libres.

—¿Qué le pasa a Harry? —preguntó una voz penetrante desde la puerta de la cocina.

Ronald Weasley estaba allí de pie enmarcado, sus ojos azules observando con preocupación a su mejor amigo que estaba siendo acunado en los brazos de su madre. La señora Weasley dejó ir a Harry a regañadientes, el cual se retrepó de nuevo en su silla y tomó un sorbo de té de manzanilla.

—Tan sólo tuvo un encontronazo con un Mortífago, eso es todo Ron, cariño —dijo la señora Weasley sin darle importancia, pasando a cortar algunos vegetales para la cena de los Sirvientes.

—Oh —dijo el pelirrojo, lanzando una mirada comprensiva en dirección a Harry.

Tomando asiento al lado del chico se puso a conversar con él acerca del centauro que habían visto antes ese mismo día, hablando con mucho entusiasmo y ayudando a calmar los nervios agotados de Harry.

Lavender entró después, sentándose junto a Hermione y comenzando con ella una educada conversación. Las dos chicas estaban empezando a perder su mutua timidez cuando tres chicos sudorosos entraron.

—Esos son Neville, Dean y Bill —susurró Lavender al oído de Hermione, señalando a cada uno de los chicos.

Neville era un chico algo rellenito con el pelo color rubio arena y ojos azul bebé. Se movió torpemente como si no estuviese acostumbrado a su propio cuerpo. Hermione dedujo por los moratones en sus espinillas que el muchacho era algo torpe.

Dean tenía la piel color marrón chocolate y un corto pelo negro que crecía pegado a su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos marrón oscuro eran pensativos como si estuviese reflexionando sobre una teoría o simplemente soñando despierto. Dean era algo más alto que Harry, que era el más bajo de los chicos, más bajo incluso que Hermione, y tenía músculos nervudos.

Bill parecía tener cerca de diecinueve años, bastante guapo con sus chispeantes ojos azules y su mata de pelo rojo que había dejado crecer revoltosamente largo y salvaje. Su descuidado corte de pelo sacaba de sus casillas a su madre.

—¡Primero las duchas chicos, estáis asquerosos! —ordenó la señora Weasley, esgrimiendo una cuchara de madera de forma amenazadora.

Sonriendo burlonamente como respuesta, los tres muchachos caminaron sin prisa en dirección a los baños, o en el caso de Neville, tropezaron, chocando contra un taburete. Un momento después de que abandonasen la habitación Ginny Weasley entró y se sentó al otro lado de Lavender. Siguió lanzando subrepticias miradas a Harry que permaneció ignorante de ello mientras charlaba con Ron.

Un par de gemelos idénticos entraron minutos más tarde, reclamando los asientos junto a Ron, con sonrisas traviesas en sus caras. Harry gruñó y dijo— Fred, George, ¿qué habéis hecho ahora?

Ambos se rieron entre dientes y respondieron a la vez—, nada —, con voces falsamente inocentes.

—Si descubro que habéis estado haciendo gamberradas de nuevo, chicos, no sólo será el señor Filch el que os de una zurra —amenazó ella.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor como si recordasen pasadas tundas al ser atrapados haciendo travesuras, los chicos de doce años se apresuraron en asegurarle a su madre que no habían preparado ninguna broma. _Todavía_.

La señora Weasley estaba sirviendo un verdadero festín cuando su marido y sus dos hijos Percy y Charlie entraron. Habían estado haciendo inventario de los animales mágicos que Hogwarts tenía en cautividad. Charlie tenía talento para las criaturas de todo tipo y Percy era un excelente escriba. Hacían un buen equipo cuando los animales tenían que ser catalogados.

Después de ser presentados a Hermione, que estaba empezando a verse abrumada por todas esas nuevas caras, Neville, Dean y Bill volvieron a entrar, recién lavados.

Los parientes se pusieron a engullir el banquete que la señora Weasley había preparado, la cual sonreía con cariño ante las caras de satisfacción de todo el mundo mientras comían.

—¿Dónde están los otros Sirvientes? —preguntó Hermione a Lavender en voz baja mientras la conversación fluía a su alrededor.

—Están aquí y allí, posiblemente en otras cocinas. En total hay cerca de treinta Sirvientes contratados por Hogwarts. Durante el curso escolar nos ayudan elfos domésticos que preparan las comidas para los niños y limpian sus habitaciones. Pero durante los meses de verano sólo están los Sirvientes. Creo que los elfos domésticos trabajan en otra parte. No estoy segura de dónde —explicó Lavender.

Preguntándose a sí misma qué narices eran los elfos domésticos, pero no queriendo apartar más a Lavender de su plato, Hermione le dio las gracias y regresó a su comida.

El postre era pudding de chocolate y Hermione logró hacer hueco para algunos bocados, prometiéndose a sí misma que dejaría más espacio la próxima vez.

Estaba llena y adormilada después de la cena, cabeceando en su silla mientras Lavender, Ron y Harry lavaban los platos y los demás charlaban discretamente entre ellos.

La señora Weasley la pilló bostezando e insistió en que fuese a acostarse, ahuyentando a los otros niños con ella.

En cuanto estuvo metida bajo las mantas y escuchando la tranquila respiración de Lavender y Ginny, Hermione se permitió a sí misma un poco de tiempo para llorar en silencio. Echaba de menos a sus padres, su casa, demonios, incluso echaba de menos su antigua escuela.

—Te acostumbrarás a ello —, la suave voz de Lavender llegó hasta ella y Hermione contuvo la respiración. Al parecer no había sido suficientemente silenciosa.

—Mamá dice que está bien llorar algunas veces —añadió Ginny a modo de ayuda.

Con el corazón en un puño por la emoción, Hermione logró emitir un entrecortado—gracias —a las dos chicas.

Se adaptaría. Sabía que lo haría.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, reviviendo la escena en el pasillo del cuarto piso. Se estremeció ligeramente y deseó que su treceavo cumpleaños tardase una eternidad en llegar, simplemente para poder continuar viviendo en relativa protección aunque sólo fuese durante tres años más.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de nuestra nueva traducción ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Ya sabéis que esperamos vuestras opiniones y comentarios ^^, también queremos recordaros que estamos gestionando los avisos de publicación a través de nuestro grupo de facebook groups/500220733454415/

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: **_The Courtesan_ (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: ****Drops of Nightshade** _**  
**_**Traducción:** _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _**  
**_**Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de

_**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Gracias a la gente que ya lo ha reseñado, me alegro de que os esté gustando. La historia dará unas cuantas vueltas durante los primeros capítulos, me temo. Se asentará cuando Harry cumpla dieciséis y la trama principal comience realmente. Así que tened paciencia conmigo mientras saltamos años y meses en un capítulo._

Perdón de nuevo,

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Casa del Placer de Afrodita_

_1993_

* * *

Así era.

El día que había parecido como una vaga idea en el horizonte había llegado finalmente y los seis Sirvientes de trece años intercambiaban miradas nerviosas mientras una agotada Señora Weasley les ponía en fila.

La mujer seguía ajustando sus túnicas grises y alisando arrugas inexistentes, murmurando entre dientes. Finalmente Ron, algo tenso, replicó bruscamente a su madre que a su vez salió de su estado de distracción para darle un cachete por faltarle al respeto.

Hermione apretó la mano de Harry para tranquilizarle y sus ojos, marrón dentro de verde, se encontraron durante un momento. Los dos se habían vuelto increíblemente cercanos a lo largo de los tres últimos años, junto con Ron. Pero Harry y Hermione compartían un vínculo más profundo, ambos sabían las palabras adecuadas que decir cuando el otro necesitaba consuelo y siempre eran capaces de sentir cuándo algo le preocupaba.

Eran como hermano y hermana, inseparables, y ahora que se enfrentaban con el posible distanciamiento aquello les desgarraba profundamente.

Dos funcionarios del Ministerio entraron, una mujer y un hombre. Llevaban túnicas plateadas reglamentarias del Ministerio y examinaron a los seis niños con interés. La Señora Weasley dejó la habitación echando un último vistazo a los seis a su cargo, todos pulcramente alineados con sus manos entrelazadas al frente, listos para la inspección.

Empezaron con Neville, dialogando juntos en voz baja antes de que el hombre declarase claramente— Sirviente.

Los hombros de Neville se relajaron y los dos pasaron a Dean con quien emplearon el doble de tiempo. Pareció haber una discusión entre ambos y Dean permaneció de pie entre ellos, el cuerpo rígido mientras esperaba que eligiesen su camino en la vida. Al final el hombre pareció ceder a las demandas de la mujer y dijo— Sirviente —con seca determinación.

Dean compartió una mirada de alivio con Neville mientras los dos funcionarios se detenían frente a Lavender. La mujer sacó una varita de su túnica y murmuró un conjuro. Una tenue luz apareció alrededor de Lavender y Harry supo que cualquiera sería capaz de verla, no sólo él con su rara habilidad. Era de un rico color verde y los funcionarios intercambiaron una mirada de aprobación.

Harry identificó el conjuro de fertilidad, usado para comprobar cómo de fértil era una potencial Procreadora. Parecía que Lavender había superado aquel primer paso. Hicieron que soplase en un objeto parecido a una grabadora y le ordenaron que parase después de que saliese una clavija. Había seis agujeros en el tubo y Harry dedujo rápidamente que aquello medía el núcleo mágico de una persona. La clavija de Lavender salió por el tercer agujero empezando por el final, lo que supuso significaba que poseía un nivel medio de magia. Aunque Harry ya lo sabía debido a su don.

Los dos funcionarios debatieron rápidamente pero Harry ya sabía que no iban a hacerla Procreadora. Le faltaba el talento mágico para producir niños poderosos.

—Cortesana —, dijo el hombre y el labio inferior de Lavender tembló ligeramente. Harry pudo verla luchando por contener las lágrimas. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante y golpeó su collar de hierro con su varita. El hierro se transformó en la reluciente plata de una Cortesana. Descansó de forma elegante alrededor de su fino cuello, la parte delantera sin marcar y lista para ser inscrita con la insignia de su amo cuando finalmente fuese contratada a los dieciséis.

Pasaron a Ron, declarándole Sirviente y el chico lanzó una mirada comprensiva a Lavender antes de sonreír a Neville y Dean que le sonrieron a su vez. Al menos estarían juntos.

Hermione fue sometida al mismo conjuro de fertilidad que Lavender y resultó igual de verde. Entonces hicieron que Hermione soplase en el sensor mágico y como Harry había esperado, la clavija saltó en el cuarto agujero empezando por el final, indicando un poder por encima de la media.

Apenas dialogaron, la mujer simplemente asintió afirmativamente y el hombre dijo—, Procreadora—. El collar de Hermione fue cambiado a oro, dejando un espacio para la insignia de su futuro amo como en el de Lavender.

Entonces se detuvieron frente a Harry.

Él miró al frente y tomó aliento profundamente mientras dos completos desconocidos decidían su destino. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que llegasen a un acuerdo.

—Cortesano —dijo el funcionario, golpeando el collar de Harry con su varita.

El peso alrededor de su cuello varió ligeramente mientras el hierro se transformaba en ligera plata y el metal se afinaba para volverse más elegante.

La funcionaria escribió seis fichas que serían entregadas en el Ministerio registrándoles en sus diversas clases.

—Una representante de la Casa Damara vendrá a recoger a la Procreadora y una representante de la Casa del Placer de Afrodita a los dos Cortesanos, mañana, a primera hora de la mañana —les dijo a los seis adolescentes.

Entonces se fueron.

Lavender al instante rompió a llorar y corrió hacia Harry, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y sollozando desesperadamente. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y miró por encima de su cabeza para ver cuatro pares de preocupados ojos mirándole de vuelta.

Hermione se mordía el labio con testarudez para no deshacerse en llanto como Lavender. Sus ojos marrones estaban húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo separada de su familia adoptiva, de Harry.

Unos brazos la rodearon de forma un poco torpe y ella se volvió para ver a un sonrojado Ron de pie tras ella. Conmovida por gesto de cariño que el estoico chico normalmente nunca mostraba, se sumió en su abrazo y tomó aire temblorosamente.

Así fue como la Señora Weasley les encontró. Se tomó el collar de oro de Hermione y los collares de plata de Lavender y Hermione con escasa sorpresa. Había previsto que esto pasaría.

Pero aun así dolía.

Tres de los niños a su cargo iban a ser trasladados a sus respectivas escuelas, posiblemente para no volver a verles. Y la pobre Hermione iba a recorrer ese camino sola. Al menos Lavender y Harry se tenían el uno al otro.

—¿Cuándo... cuándo van a venir a recogeros? —preguntó un poco aturdida, dirigiendo su pregunta a Hermione y Harry ya que Lavender todavía estaba llorando y en un estado lamentable.

—A primera hora de la mañana —contestó Hermione sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Ron.

La Señora Weasley asintió y tragó saliva antes de atraer a Harry y Lavender hacia ella para abrazarles. Lavender se aferró a la mujer, liberando a Harry que se apartó dando tumbos.

—Ven, mi querida Lavender, ahora vamos a respirar hondo... —Su voz se desvaneció mientras guiaba a la casi histérica chica fuera de la habitación.

Hermione se apartó de Ron para abrazarse a Harry, sin llorar, sin decir nada, simplemente sujetándole como si aquella fuese su última noche sobre la Tierra.

La cual, en cierta forma, era -o al menos- su última noche juntos.

* * *

La mañana encontró a Hermione, Harry y Lavender de pie en la puerta principal de Hogwarts, esperando a que llegasen los representantes. Había habido una despedida larga y llena de lágrimas antes. Harry no quería pensar en ello.

Llevaba una bolsa remendada al hombro que contenía algunas pertenencias que les habían permitido conservar a Lavender y a él como Sirvientes.

La chica se había calmado después de su crisis de la noche anterior y estaba pálida pero decidida a causar una buena primera impresión a la representante de la casa del placer.

Hubo un chasquido de Aparición y una mujer de aspecto severo apareció. Sus ropajes azules ribeteados en oro indicaban que venía de la Casa Damara. Hermione asió a Harry en un desesperado abrazo antes de abrazar Lavender.

Volvió a Harry apretándose contra él de nuevo, respirando su familiar aroma de manzanas que siempre la había tranquilizado en el pasado. La tos impaciente de la representante le recordó que su tiempo era escaso.

Inclinándose hacia delante puso sus labios junto al oído de Harry y susurró— prometo que nos encontraremos un día. Lo prometo. Cuídate Harry.

Después saludó a la rígida mujer antes de ser Aparecida, sus ojos marrones fijos en los verdes de Harry mientras eran separados, quizá para bien.

Notando las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, Harry respiró hondo antes de sentir que volvía a la normalidad. Se alegró de tener la mano de Lavender unida a la suya, pero deseó que Hermione estuviese allí.

Hubo otro chasquido y una mujer regordeta de pelo negro surcado de mechones grises y amables pero resueltos ojos color obsidiana apareció. Llevaba una túnica verde decorada en plata que la identificaba como la representante de la Casa del Placer de Afrodita.

Observó de forma apreciativa a Lavender y Harry, ambos allí de pie con sus túnicas grises y apariencia desamparada.

—Me llamo Fay. No Señora ni Señorita, sólo Fay. Dirijo la Casa del Placer de Afrodita —dijo la mujer secamente.

Sin esperar una respuesta sacó un medallón de su bolsillo y lo golpeó, activándolo como un Traslador.

—Mejor agarraos a él —dijo sarcásticamente, mientras veía cómo sus dos Cortesanos más recientes tropezaban para poner un dedo en el medallón.

Harry sintió un tirón en su ombligo y entonces el mundo estalló en luces de colores. Hubo una característica sensación de succión antes de que sus pies tocasen el suelo pesadamente.

Parecía que habían llegado a una antecámara de algún tipo, decorada con cortinajes de seda y recubierta con paneles de maderas nobles. Antorchas parpadeaban en soportes a lo largo de los muros proyectando luces y sombras en la cámara.

El aroma a vainilla y canela estaba suspendido en el aire y provocó que los sentidos de Harry zumbasen. La habitación era muy sensual e hizo que su piel hormiguease, no de manera desagradable.

—Vamos, os enseñaré vuestros dormitorios ahora.

Fay salió y Harry y Lavender intercambiaron miradas exasperadas ante la brusquedad de la mujer antes de ir tras ella. Fueron conducidos a través de una habitación tras otra, en ocasiones topándose con otros Cortesanos, que llevaban túnicas verdes sujetas con un cinturón plateado. La indumentaria se adaptaba al cuerpo y hacía que sus piernas pareciesen más largas.

Harry empezó a darse cuenta de que era el único chico allí mientras dejaban atrás chica tras chica, las cuales le miraban con sorpresa.

Sintiéndose un poco perturbado, Harry se detuvo cuando Fay le indicó una puerta ligeramente entreabierta.

—Compartiréis habitación con otro Cortesano. Chica, tú te quedarás con Alicia. Ella es un año mayor que tú.

Fay abrió la puerta sin llamar y una chica de catorce años alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Su pelo era liso y de color toffee, sujeto en una trenza. Sus ojos azul verdosos examinaron a los dos nuevos Cortesanos y una ceja se alzó ante la vista de un chico.

—Alicia, explícaselo todo a la novata —ordenó Fay.

Empujando a Lavender al interior, Fay hizo una seña a Harry para que la siguiese y el chico lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro a Lavender quien le envió una tímida sonrisa de vuelta antes de entrar en su nuevo dormitorio.

—Tú dormirás solo, chico. Las chicas tenemos una reputación que mantener después de todo —Fay soltó una risita como si pensase que aquello era tremendamente divertido.

Sonrojándose ligeramente ante la insinuación de que podría hacer cualquier cosa _inapropiada_ con las otras chicas, Harry siguió a Fay hasta una habitación más pequeña que aquella en la que dormiría Lavender.

Una gruesa alfombra verde cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertas por paneles de madera. Había una ventana tapada por una oscura cortina verde bosque. Una vieja cama de cuatro columnas ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio en la habitación, con sábanas negras y un edredón plateado. Los cortinajes de la cama eran verdes. Había una puerta en la esquina que Harry supuso conducía a un baño. Una pequeña cómoda y una mesita de noche completaban la habitación.

—Te dejaré para que te acomodes, chico. Enviaré a una chica para que te muestre el lugar, más tarde —dijo Fay.

—Mi nombre es Harry —murmuró él en respuesta.

—Lo sé —dijo Fay con una sonrisa burlona, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Una llamada en la puerta una hora más tarde alertó a Harry de que tenía una visita. Había encontrado varios juegos de túnicas verdes en la cómoda junto con algunos cinturones de plata. Ponerse el uniforme de un Cortesano y mirarse en el espejo del baño hizo que Harry se sintiese como una persona diferente.

La túnica se ceñía a sus formas mostrando su flexible cuerpo y el verde del tejido resaltaba sus ojos haciéndolos destacar. Se sentía expuesto llevando el uniforme y agobiado al darse cuenta de que en tres años perdería su virginidad y estaría sirviendo a un amo.

Estremeciéndose ante ese pensamiento, con el recuerdo de Rabastan Lestrange escogiéndole cuando tenía diez años muy vivo en su mente, Harry había salido del baño y había empezado a sacar sus escasas posesiones fuera de la bolsa, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía que darle a Lavender sus cosas.

Fue entonces cuando sonó la llamada, pillando por sorpresa al chico de ojos verdes. Tras abrir la puerta se encontró con una chica de piel oscura con el pelo negro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color ámbar. Parecía tener unos catorce años.

—Mi nombre es Angelina Johnson, Fay me ha enviado para que te haga de guía —dijo con voz melódica.

—Hola Angelina, soy Harry Potter —respondió el chico.

La chica de ojos color ámbar le miró de arriba a abajo antes de admitir—. No hemos tenido un Cortesano masculino en años. Nadie... cumplió totalmente los requisitos.

Después de aquella confesión, la espigada chica le condujo a través de la Casa del Placer de Afrodita. Sin embargo era más una mansión que una simple casa. Cuando Harry lo comentó, Angelina le explicó que había pertenecido a una familia sangre limpia que se la había vendido al Ministerio para ser transformada en centro de adiestramiento para Cortesanos.

Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que había una pequeña biblioteca abarrotada de libros de todo tipo. A Hermione le habría encantado. Pensar en Hermione hizo que una punzada de tristeza atravesase su corazón.

Angelina, que había localizado a una amiga, le distrajo. La chica era de la edad de Angelina, con pelo negro largo hasta la cintura que caía en ondas por su espalda. Sus ojos grises observaron con curiosidad a Harry.

—Ésta es Katie Bell, mi compañera de habitación. Kat, este es Harry Potter, uno de los nuevos Cortesanos —le presentó Angelina.

Katie tendió una mano que Harry estrechó y entonces se disculpó porque tenía una lección en cinco minutos.

Eso hizo pensar a Harry en el tipo de cosas que aprendería en la casa del placer. Angelina demostró su capacidad de observación al reconocer la reacción de Harry a las palabras de Katie—. No aprendes nada sexual hasta un año antes de tu dieciséis cumpleaños. Hasta entonces aprendes otras formas de entretenimiento -cantar, bailar, etiqueta, política-.

—Espera, ¿política? ¿Por qué motivo necesitaríamos aprender política? —preguntó Harry estupefacto.

—Entrarás en un feroz mundo de celosas esposas sangre limpia y campos de minas sociales. En Afrodita te preparan lo mejor que pueden para asegurarse de que das buen nombre a la escuela y no haces el ridículo en el mundo real —respondió Angelina de manera práctica.

—Oh —respondió Harry—. Entonces, ¿quién nos enseña?

—Tenemos diferentes profesores para las diferentes materias. Se te asigna un... tutor individual cuando cumples los quince y estás listo para aprender el lado más erótico de la vida Cortesana.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Harry preguntó—, el tutor... él... quiero decir... ya sabes...

—No Harry, el tutor no llegará hasta el final contigo si es eso lo que estabas intentando preguntar. La gente que eligen pueden enseñarte cómo obtener y dar el mayor placer. Pero nunca llevan a cabo ningún tipo de penetración porque los Cortesanos deben ser puros para lograr el mejor contrato —dijo Angelina, sin ningún rastro de turbación.

Tosiendo ligeramente Harry murmuró—, bien, gracias Angelina.

Sonriendo divertida, la chica alta dijo—, puedes llamarme Ángel -todos mis amigas lo hacen-.

—¿Somos amigos entonces, Ángel? —replicó Harry, con fingida seriedad, perdiendo la timidez con la chica.

Se sorprendió cuando la muchacha alzó su seria mirada ambarina hacia él—. Si tú quieres que lo seamos, Harry.

—Oh... por supuesto.

—Genial —respondió Angelina con una sonrisa radiante.

De alguna forma, Harry sintió que todo podía salir bien.

* * *

Era el final de año; casi cinco meses desde que Harry y Lavender habían llegado a su nuevo hogar. Tenían un estrecho círculo de amigas formado por Angelina "Ángel" Johnson, Katie "Kat" Bell y Alicia "Ali" Spinnet.

Las tres chicas mayores habían dado la bienvenida a los dos novatos a su rebaño y se habían asegurado de que su transición a la vida de Cortesano era tan suave como fuera posible.

Cinco meses habían enseñado a Harry que era un cantante absolutamente atroz -el profesor Monsieur René tenía tendencia a encogerse de miedo cada vez que Harry entraba en su clase-.

Era ligeramente mejor bailando, especialmente si hacía pareja con Lavender, que era brillante en ello. Miss Belleview le aseguró que mejoraría pronto. Harry sabía que el año siguiente pasarían a bailes más sensuales -los realizados en solitario-. Realmente no quería pensar en ello todavía.

Las lecciones de etiqueta eran agónicas con Madam Heldane, o "Madam Hell" para abreviar. La mujer era estricta y le gustaba usar una regla para golpearle a uno en la palma de la mano si rompía cualquier norma en su clase. Había tanto que memorizar -qué utensilios utilizar al comer, cómo dirigirse apropiadamente a cada casta, la manera correcta de hacer una reverencia- (o inclinarse respetuosamente en el caso de Harry) y la cantidad de tiempo apropiada que pasar hablando con una persona.

La clase favorita de Harry era política, no sólo por lo interesante del tema, sino también por el profesor. El Señor Sanders era un hombre de mediana edad que iluminaba el aula con su risueña actitud. Uno no podía evitar sonreír cuando estaba en su animada presencia. Las cosas que enseñaba eran interesantes y ver cómo funcionaba la sociedad del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña era fascinante.

Harry todavía echaba de menos a Hermione y el resto de su familia adoptiva inmensamente, y algunas veces la pena le golpeaba con bastante fuerza. Pero Lavender o Angelina, a quien estaba particularmente unido, siempre estaban cerca para hablar.

Fay era una figura dominante en la casa del placer, dejándose caer por las clases, comiendo con Harry y las chicas cuando se reunían todos en el comedor y siendo en general una presencia constante. Harry llegó a apreciar su franco punto de vista sobre la vida, y su brusca y a veces sarcástica actitud era refrescante.

Todavía tenía que referirse a él de alguna otra forma aparte de "Chico".

La vida había derivado en una reconfortante rutina y Harry casi podía fingir que ésta era tan solo una escuela normal, y que las chicas a su alrededor eran simplemente adolescentes corrientes.

Pero la fantasía nunca se sostuvo demasiado y Harry se encontró temiendo su quinceavo cumpleaños, en el cual sus lecciones especiales comenzarían.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^_^**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**

**Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale** desea agradecer a

**Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación. _

**_¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**

* * *

**Advertencia de Autora:** _Si no eres fan de las interacciones H/H entonces quizá ésta no es la historia adecuada para ti.  
_  
_Actualización del 21/4/13: Para adecuarme a las directrices de clasificación de FanFiction, he eliminado el contenido explícito de este capítulo y los posteriores. Si deseas leer las partes eliminadas, tengo dos enlaces en mi perfil que te llevarán a sitios alternativos con la versión completa y sin editar de "El Cortesano"._

* * *

**Nota de los Traductores:** _**Tal y como indica Drops of Nightshade, ésta es la versión censurada del capítulo 3. Si deseas leer la versión completa del fic, puedes hacerlo en nuestra cuenta de Slasheaven (la dirección está en nuestro perfil)  
**_

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_Una vez más, ¡gracias por las estupendas reseñas! Las agradezco mucho. Siento la necesidad de disculparme por el ir y venir en este capítulo. No obstante, tened la absoluta seguridad de que éste es el último en el que habrá saltos tan enormes. __**La trama oficial comienza en el siguiente capítulo**__ (¡wooo!) Vamos simplemente a sufrir esta actualización juntas ¿eh?_

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

_Casa del Placer de Afrodita_

_1995-1996_

* * *

Harry se sentó cautelosamente en su cama mientras era observado por su tutor privado, un hombre de veintimuchos con el pelo rubio y ojos azul claro. Era guapo de una manera tosca, con una boca sensual y un cuerpo musculoso.

—Mi nombre es Demetrius y seré tu profesor durante este año, Harry —dijo el hombre, todavía examinando al recién cumplido quinceañero.

Se sentó en la cama junto a la de Harry, que se puso rígido y se giró ligeramente para ocultar sus mejillas encendidas.

—No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzado o violento, Harry, aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. Y tenemos un año entero para prepararte. Nos lo tomaremos con calma, ¿eh?

Harry se volvió para encararse a Demetrius y asintió lentamente, tragándose su nerviosismo. El hombre se acercó y tomó las manos de Harry con las suyas.

—Vamos a empezar por entablar una relación primero, ¿de acuerdo? Será bueno para fomentar la confianza cuando nos pongamos de verdad con las lecciones —propuso Demetrius amablemente.

—D-de acuerdo —susurró Harry.

* * *

Había sido duro decir adiós a Angelina, Katie y Alicia a principios de año. Todas habían sido contratadas a los pocos días de celebrar sus dieciséis. Katie había sido la primera en irse, tras ser adquirido su contrato por un adinerado sangre limpia de la segunda casta. Alicia había sido la siguiente, también contratada por un hombre de la segunda casta.

Angelina había sido la única cuyo contrato había sido comprado por un hombre de la primera casta, un Mortífago. Estaba relativamente arriba en la jerarquía, en la mitad de la veintena, y su nombre era Bartemius Crouch.

Ahora quedaban sólo Harry y Lavender, la cual estaba recibiendo también sus lecciones privadas.

Diez meses de lecciones semanales con Demetrius habían pasado y habían progresado bastante. Cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación para su clase se convertía en Harry el Cortesano, sensual, confiado y capaz de complacer. Cuando la lección acababa podía volver a ser simplemente Harry.

Estaba aprendiendo mucho de Demetrius, pero había sido embarazoso al principio, especialmente al aprender exactamente cómo desvestirse para su futuro contratante. Por lo visto no era suficiente con quitarse su cinto y su túnica. No, tenía que ir despacio, como si descubriese una obra de arte. Tenía que moverse de forma elegante, fluida, y ser capaz de permanecer desnudo sin paralizarse de miedo. Eso había sido duro.

Su tutor le había estado enseñando recientemente cómo complacer adecuadamente a alguien sin ir tan lejos como para tomar la virginidad de Harry. Ese derecho le pertenecería a su futuro contratante. Fue después de una de esas lecciones cuando Harry se sentó en la cama de su cámara y preguntó sin aliento—, ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

—Has estado maravilloso, Harry. Vas a hacer a tu contratante un hombre muy feliz —le elogió Demetrius.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando Harry se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza. Esperó a que el Cortesano hablase. Finalmente el chico lo hizo—. Demetrius, estoy nervioso por mi futuro contratante. ¿Me tratará tan bien como tú me tratas a mí? ¿Me dolerá cuando me tome por primera vez? ¿Me preparará? ¿Me-

Demetrius se sentó junto a Harry y le atrajo hacia sí rodeándole un brazo. El muchacho se acurrucó a su lado, ladeando la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de su profesor. Era adorable.

—Los Cortesanos normalmente son tratados muy bien, Harry. Estoy seguro de que tu contratante querrá que experimentes tanto placer como el que tú le darás a él. Eso quiere decir que sin duda te preparará antes de tomarte. No hay necesidad de que temas por tu futuro, Harry.

Con un suspiro Harry se recostó aún más en el abrazo de su profesor, dejando que sus palabras le reconfortasen.

* * *

A principios de Julio, un mes antes de que Harry cumpliese dieciséis y fuese contratado, hubo una especie de presentación de los Cortesanos que cumplían dieciséis entre Julio y Diciembre. Había habido una idéntica en Enero para aquellos Cortesanos que cumplían dieciséis entre Enero y Junio.

El cumpleaños de Lavender era a finales de Septiembre así que el día de la presentación estaba con él, acicalando nerviosamente su pelo rubio miel y golpeando ligeramente sus pálidas mejillas para darles algo de color. Los Cortesanos no llevaban maquillaje, usando su belleza y sensualidad naturales para atraer a sus contratantes.

Los Cortesanos que debutaban estaban reunidos en un vestidor, algunos caminando de un lado a otro y otros, como Lavender, de pie frente a los espejos preocupándose por su aspecto. Incluyendo a Harry y Lavender eran ocho.

Todavía estaban en la Casa del Placer de Afrodita, y el salón de baile había sido abierto para que el público acudiese y viese a los Cortesanos disponibles.

El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ocho pares de ojos. Era Fay, que frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Harry. Preguntándose qué habría hecho para merecer ese gesto, Harry se la quedó mirando, con su máscara de cortesía puesta.

—El salón de baile está lleno hasta los topes por tu culpa, chico —dijo, todavía con gesto de enfado.

Aquello causó que la máscara de Harry cayese brevemente por la sorpresa—. ¿Podría repetirlo? —preguntó atónito mientras las chicas le miraban con una mezcla de envidia y confusión.

—Han pasado años desde que hubo un Cortesano varón. Y ayuda que tu reputación se haya extendido a lo largo de los años que has pasado aquí —dijo Fay con una sonrisa sarcástica, olvidando momentáneamente que tenía la intención de estar molesta con el chico por abarrotar su casa del placer con compradores interesados.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y Fay se giró hacia el resto de la habitación dando palmas—. Bien, se ha colocado un escenario en el salón de baile; entraréis en fila y os alinearéis. Os presentaré a cada uno y podréis mezclaros durante un rato con la multitud. Los invitados se irán dentro de tres horas. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? De acuerdo chicas -y chico- no hagamos esperar a los lobos —. Dicho esto Fay les condujo hasta otra puerta, que obviamente llevaba directamente al escenario.

Empujó a Harry hacia atrás en la fila, queriendo incrementar un poco el dramatismo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco pero dejó que le colocase el último de la hilera.

Fay abrió la puerta y encabezó la marcha, las chicas y Harry moviéndose con una ligera gracia que habían aprendido a lo largo de los tres años que habían estudiado las maneras de su clase.

Como un actor, Harry adoptó su papel de Cortesano, moviéndose con fluidez hasta su posición en el escenario, percatándose apenas de la atestada habitación llena de hombres ricos. Mantuvo su cabeza levantada, con la barbilla en alto y sus manos unidas relajadamente frente a él, para demostrar que aunque podía ser el perfecto sumiso, todavía tenía fuego en su interior.

La conversación en la habitación se había detenido completamente cuando los Cortesanos entraron, la mayor parte de las miradas ávidamente fijas en el hermoso chico de ojos color esmeralda con aquella túnica verde que le sentaba tan bien, el cinturón plateado complementando el elegante collar de plata en torno su cuello que indicaba su condición social.

Fay comenzó con el protocolo, presentando a una chica tras otra, las cuales daban un paso adelante bajo el escrutinio de la multitud. Cuando llegó a Harry hubo un casi perceptible movimiento hacia delante.

—Harry James Potter, cumple dieciséis el 31 de Julio, en menos de un mes. Nuestro primer Cortesano varón en muchos años.

Cuando Fay dijo su nombre, con Harry riendo internamente por el hecho de que la mujer se hubiese visto forzada a llamarle por su nombre propio y no "Chico", avanzó grácilmente como el bailarín en el que se había convertido.

Volvió a la fila cuando Fay terminó su presentación, sintiendo las miradas de muchos quemándole.

—Ahora tienen algo menos de tres horas para conocer a los Cortesanos personalmente. Estoy segura de que les deleitarán con su conversación —dijo Fay, sonando extraordinariamente seca.

Se sentó en una silla tras el estrado donde había estado hablando e hizo un gesto para que los Cortesanos bajasen del escenario y comenzasen a mezclarse con la gente.

* * *

Dos horas y media después, Harry tenía ganas de golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra la superficie más cercana disponible. En el momento en el que había dejado la seguridad del escenario había sido inundado por admiradores, todos tratando de hablar a la vez y compitiendo por su atención.

Sintiéndose como un trozo de sabrosa carne en medio de una pelea de hienas, Harry utilizó cada una de sus técnicas políticas y sociales para hablar al gentío como un todo, manteniendo una encantadora sonrisa en su cara.

Fue capaz de moverse, lentamente, muy, muy lentamente alrededor de la habitación, constantemente obstaculizado por hombres. Era algo abrumador y Harry se preguntó cómo le iría a Lavender, deseando que algunos de los hombres que le desnudaban con los ojos simplemente ardiesen de forma espontánea. Quizá su magia sin varita podría... no, debía dejar de imaginarse asesinando a posibles futuros contratantes.

—Hola Harry. Te dije que no te perdería de vista —. Reconociendo aquella rica voz, Harry se dio la vuelta dominando su nerviosismo cuando se enfrentó a Rabastan Lestrange, tan guapo como siempre, rondando los treinta y pocos.

De acuerdo a su papel, Harry esbozó una leve sonrisa coqueta y asintió elegantemente incluso a pesar de que deseaba huir muy lejos en dirección opuesta—. Lo dijo, Mi Señor. Y lo ha hecho. Veo que es un hombre de palabra.

Los ojos de Rabastan se encendieron de deseo al ver aquella sonrisa insinuante y aquellas palabras derramándose tan sensualmente de la boca de Harry. Le había encantado descubrir que el maravilloso chico de diez años había sido elegido como Cortesano.

—Por supuesto compraré tu contrato, Harry —prometió Rabastan de forma imperiosa con una sonrisa confiada.

Harry se inclinó de forma que sus labios sobrevolaron el oído del hombre y murmuró suavemente—, espero que lo haga —. Se apartó y se alejó, mezclándose con la gente y dejando a un excitado Mortífago tras él.

* * *

Harry Potter, de dieciséis años, permaneció en el despacho de Fay, esperando a que su nuevo contratante llegase por Flu y le llevase con él. Estaba sentado en una silla; apretando sus manos nerviosamente mientras Fay le informaba de que la lucha por su contrato había sido feroz. Aparentemente el nuevo contratante de Harry había gastado más dinero en él que el que nunca se había pagado por un Cortesano.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Realmente era un hombre de palabra, comprando el contrato de Harry por alguna cifra obscena y convirtiéndose en su nuevo amo. Harry ya se había despedido, de Demetrius que había depositado un tierno beso en sus labios y de Lavender que había llorado mientras decía adiós.

La chimenea resplandeció con un verde brillante y Rabastan emergió de las oscilantes llamas, con una sonrisa en su cara mientras observaba a Harry, el cual se puso en pie de un salto y formalmente hizo una reverencia a su contratante.

Fay hizo que el Mortífago firmase un contrato mágicamente vinculante que se completaría cuando poseyese a Harry por primera vez. Después de colocar su firma bajo la de Harry, que ya estaba allí, el chico sintió como su collar se calentaba antes de apagarse, dejando el escudo de armas de los Lestrange en el frontal.

—Ven preciosidad, vamos a llevarte a tu nuevo hogar —ronroneó Rabastan con alegría, triunfante ante la visión del atractivo joven llevando el collar con su marca.

Harry se encontró con su mano sujeta por una más grande y cálida y alzó la vista para mirar fijamente los ojos azul cobalto de Rabastan. Eran altivos y fríos pero había una oculta calidez en ellos que tranquilizó el miedo de Harry acerca del tipo de hombre con el que perdería su virginidad.

Dedicando a su nuevo contratante una tímida sonrisa, Harry se giró hacia Fay y dijo adiós.

—Cuídate- Harry —murmuró ella, pronunciando finalmente su nombre después de tres años insistiendo en referirse a él como "Chico". Aquello, más que nada, hizo que Harry se entristeciese pero le sonrió de forma valiente y permitió que tirasen de él hacia la chimenea. Sujeto por el fuerte abrazo de Rabastan, Harry entró con rapidez mientras el hombre decía claramente—, ¡Mansión Lestrange!

Muchas chimeneas pasaron como una exhalación mientras eran arrastrados a través de la red Flu antes de ser depositados en el edificio apropiado.

Opulento, fue la primera palabra que vino a la mente de Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor hacia el enorme recibidor de la Mansión Lestrange. Los suelos de mármol y el techo abovedado hicieron que Harry se sintiese muy, muy pequeño.

Aparentemente incapaz de esperar a que llegasen a la privacidad del dormitorio, Rabastan hizo que se girase y presionó sus labios contra los de Harry. Su beso fue hambriento y apasionado, su lengua trazando una línea bajo el labio de Harry.

El Cortesano abrió su boca de forma obediente permitiendo a la lengua de su contratante deslizarse dentro y gimió calladamente mientras el hombre exploraba la húmeda caverna de su boca con ella.

Se separaron después de unos intensos instantes, Rabastan gruñendo de lujuria al ver el rubor de excitación en la cara del Cortesano.

—Vamos a completar ese contrato, ¿eh? —propuso, pasando la lengua por sus labios y saboreando a Harry todavía en ellos.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autora:** _Me gustaría explicar rápidamente que a mi modo de ver el Señor Oscuro nunca asistiría a una presentación de Cortesanos y por tanto nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de llegar a saber siquiera de la existencia de Harry. La triste verdad de la vida de Harry siempre fue que iba a perder su virginidad con un extraño (o casi un extraño en este caso.) Pero no temáis, la pareja es HP/LV así que acabarán juntos con el tiempo. De hecho, ¡Voldemort va a conocer a Harry en el siguiente capítulo y comenzará la trama oficial!_

**NT: _Lamentamos mucho el retraso en la publicación, pero como comentamos en nuestro grupo, algunas veces la vida muggle nos reclama._**

_**Esperamos que el capítulo os gustase, y os recordamos que a partir de este momento la publicación del fic en esta web será con la censura que hizo originalmente su autora.**_

_**Si queréis leer el capitulo completo sólo tenéis que buscarnos en SH (la dirección la podeís encontrar en nuestro perfil)**_

_**Esperamos vuestros comentarios!**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_

_**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título: **_The Courtesan_ (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

* * *

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^  
_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

_Finalmente nos encontramos con Lord Voldemort en este capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis de la actualización. La historia finalmente se ha asentado (¿un poco?) y con suerte no habrá más obscenos saltos en el tiempo. Tengo algunas notas importantes al final que deberíais leer para explicaros unas cuantas cosas. Gracias y disfrutad,  
_**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**Notas de Traductores: En este capítulo no es necesario que os dirijáis a SH.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_Mansión Lestrange – La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que el contrato de Harry había sido comprado y Rabastan y él habían hecho el amor casi cada dos días, en cada superficie disponible de la Mansión.

Harry había descubierto que Rabastan no estaba casado, lo que sin duda hacía las cosas menos complicadas. El Cortesano no estaba seguro de cómo habría tratado con una mujer sangre limpia enfadada.

Rabastan era el hijo menor de la familia Lestrange y tenía un hermano mayor llamado Rodolphus que también era Mortífago. Rodolphus se había casado con la infame Bellatrix Lestrange y no tenía ningún Cortesano -quizá temiendo por su seguridad al lado de su cruel esposa-.

Rabastan vivía solo en la Mansión Lestrange, su hermano ocupaba el castillo de la familia Lestrange como hijo primogénito. Tenía un pequeño ejército de elfos doméstico que se encargaban de sus necesidades diarias y un contingente de Sirvientes con los que Harry todavía tenía que tener una conversación completa. Los Sirvientes Lestrange carecían del ambiente cálido de los Sirvientes de Hogwarts y Harry se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido al tener una infancia relativamente feliz con su familia sustituta.

Era a finales de Agosto y Rabastan pronto empezaría su trabajo a tiempo parcial como profesor en Hogwarts. Trabajaba los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes de cada semana enseñando a los alumnos de cuarto año y superiores sobre técnicas de duelo.

Durante los siguientes dos meses y medio Harry sólo vería a su amante la mitad de los días, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, cuando tendría a su contratante de vuelta.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse acerca de ello. Por una parte, el sexo con Rabastan era increíble y estaba empezando a perder la timidez de verdad con el hombre. Sin embargo, por otro lado, algunas veces deseaba algo más en su vida y en su relación. Quería ser más que en esencia una puta comprada. Le habían dado un título bonito y le habían enseñado cómo desenvolverse en situaciones sociales como el más refinado sangre limpia pero a pesar de eso todavía se esperaba que abriese sus piernas para su contratante como una vulgar prostituta.

Una cuenta había sido abierta para Harry en Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico donde quincenalmente se hacían depósitos en su cámara por sus "servicios". Le hacía sentirse barato. Más que nunca se le recordaba a Harry que jamás había elegido su camino. No había tenido elección.

Y a pesar de todo se había resignado a su condición social. Raramente usaba su magia sin varita, empleándola sólo para cosas pequeñas y siempre en privado. Pero su magia siempre estaba bullendo bajo su piel, como si estuviese frustrada de no ser usada.

Era por la mañana y Harry estaba hecho un ovillo en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes leyendo un libro mientras la luz del sol se derramaba a través de las enormes ventanas francesas. Rabastan tomaría la red Flu para Hogwarts a primera hora de la mañana siguiente y volvería sobre las cinco.

Harry fue distraído de su lectura por la llegada de su contratante que le miró mientras el muchacho bajaba el libro y esperaba pacientemente a que dijese algo. Rabastan ya había dejado claro que Harry no tenía que hacerle una reverencia o inclinar su cabeza cuando estuviesen a solas y no en público.

—Vamos a tener invitados a almorzar hoy —, le informó Rabastan y Harry parpadeó sorprendido. Todavía no había conocido a ninguno de los amigos o la familia de Rabastan. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de que el hombre tuviese algún amigo.

—Vendrán mi hermano y mi cuñada —dijo y Harry asintió con cierto nerviosismo. Los dos tenían una terrible reputación de ser crueles y despiadados—… y el Señor Oscuro.

Harry miró atónito a su contratante durante unos instantes, con el horror claramente pintado en su cara—. ¿El Señor Oscuro? —preguntó incrédulo en una voz escasamente más alta que un susurro.

—Sí, hay asuntos que tenemos que tratar —respondió Rabastan crípticamente—. Siento decírtelo con tan poca antelación Harry, mi hermano está renovando su ala del castillo y no podemos celebrar la reunión allí. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Bartemius Crouch también estarán presentes. Es una reunión de los amigos más íntimos del Señor Oscuro.

Tragando saliva con fuerza Harry preguntó—, se requerirá que yo... ¿les conozca?

—Sí, tengo que presentar a mi nuevo Cortesano a mi familia. Puedes conocer a nuestros invitados en el vestíbulo y después te dejaré libre mientras dure la reunión —, le aseguró a Harry.

Harry sonrió un poco aliviado pero en cuanto recordó a quién conocería en unas pocas horas su sonrisa se desvaneció. Recordaba su etapa en Hogwarts con Snape vigilándole de cerca y refunfuñó. Aquello no iba a ser agradable.

* * *

—¡Bastan! —gritó la expresiva voz. Harry atisbó a través de su flequillo mientras esperaba tras su contratante con su cabeza inclinada respetuosamente y sus manos entrelazadas de forma humilde frente a él.

Un hombre que parecía una versión mayor de Rabastan avanzaba hacia él, con una túnica de viaje echada sobre el brazo. A su lado una mujer con una mata de rizos negros y serios ojos oscuros caminaba confiadamente, observando al nuevo Cortesano de su cuñado.

Eran los primeros en llegar a la Mansión para la reunión y el almuerzo, quizá porque eran familia.

—Me alegro de verte hermano. A ti también Bella, estás tan maravillosa como siempre. Sin embargo -Dolphus, te juro que cada vez que te veo tienes más arrugas. ¿Has pensado hacer que Severus te prepare una poción anti-envejecimiento?-  
Rabastan se rió mientras su hermano le agarraba y le sujetaba por la nuca. Tenían una relación sencilla y afable que le recordó a Harry un poco a Ron y él -al menos antes de que se le llevasen-. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas, no esperando menos del hombre con el que se había casado.

—Entonces, me has estado diciendo durante todo el mes que has comprado un nuevo Cortesano —. Los penetrantes ojos de Rodolphus detectaron al chico de la túnica verde de pie tras su hermano, oculto parcialmente en las sombras como si no quisiese estar allí.

—Éste es mi nuevo Cortesano, Harry Potter —explicó Rabastan a la pareja, haciendo una seña a Harry para que avanzase.

El chico alzó su rostro y se puso su máscara, sonriendo de forma educada a Rodolphus y Bellatrix e inclinándose en una grácil reverencia.

—Es un placer conocerles, Mi Señor, Mi Señora —dijo en tono suave.

—Bueno, desde luego sabes cómo elegirlos —murmuró Rodolphus, lanzando una mirada apreciativa al Cortesano de deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda de su hermano menor.

Su mujer frunció el ceño y clavó sus uñas en su brazo rompiendo su ensimismamiento en el muchacho. Examinando al chico ella misma concluyó que era bastante guapo. Sin embargo eso no significaba que su marido tuviese que mirarle de esa forma.

Haciendo a Harry una ligera seña con la cabeza para indicarle que podía irse, el chico hizo otra reverencia a los Mortífagos de la primera casta y grácilmente salió de la habitación. Tan pronto como dejó el recibidor, el chico permitió que sus hombros cayesen con alivio. Gracias a Dios Rodolphus y Bellatrix habían llegado primero. No estaba seguro de qué habría hecho si el Señor Oscuro hubiese llegado antes que ellos. Aunque parecía altamente improbable que él llegase en primer lugar.

Moviéndose a través del enrevesado laberinto de corredores de la Mansión Lestrange, a la que se había acostumbrado durante su estancia de un mes, Harry llegó al dormitorio que compartía con Rabastan y se desplomó sobre la cama. Dándose la vuelta se quedó mirando al techo y se preguntó cuánto durarían la reunión y el almuerzo.

Recostándose sobre las suaves sábanas Harry dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen y sin nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo empezó a adormilarse.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando sintió... _eso_.

La magia dentro de Harry se agitó en respuesta a la seductora presencia que sentía y con creciente inquietud Harry descubrió que ya no podía hacerla retroceder. El poder que había estado bullendo bajo la superficie se desató con fuerza, enviando el tocador volando contra la pared opuesta y convirtiéndolo en astillas.

No obstante la magia extraña, porque Harry no tenía duda de que era magia, llamaba a la suya, susurrando de forma suave y seductora en su oído, animándole a ir y buscar su fuente. Harry cruzó la mitad de la habitación antes de volver en sí y gritar alejándose de la puerta de un salto. La magia extraña siseó con disgusto al ser rechazada y la llamada aumentó en intensidad.

Como si fuese una marioneta y aquella otra magia embriagadora el titiritero, Harry fue arrastrado inexorablemente fuera de la habitación, la puerta batiendo con un estallido impaciente de su propia magia. Harry se sintió febril y con la adrenalina zumbando por sus venas. Su magia se retorcía bajo la superficie de su piel como si anhelase escapar de él para ir a unirse a la otra fuerza.

Se movió a lo largo de corredores, dirigiéndose innegablemente hacia la sala de reuniones. Ya no había espacio en la mente de Harry para nada que no fuese ese dulce canto de sirena. Tenía que encontrar a las personas a la que pertenecía. Tenía que tocarles, tenía que sentir su magia envolviendo completamente la suya.

Con otra embestida de su magia las puertas de la sala de reuniones salieron despedidas y golpearon la pared, la sólida madera cediendo por la presión del poder de Harry. Entró, apenas percatándose de los seis Mortífagos en la habitación, incluyendo a su contratante.

Cuando las puertas batieron seis varitas apuntaron inmediatamente en su dirección. Así no lo lograrían. No podía haber nada que obstaculizase su camino hacia el portador de ese hermoso poder que tan tentadoramente le llamaba. Con un lánguido movimiento de su mano las varitas saltaron de las manos de sus portadores y chocaron contra el suelo.

Ignorando sus furiosos y conmocionados gritos se movió rápidamente por la habitación y le vio a _él_.

El Señor Oscuro.

Decían que había hallado el secreto de la inmortalidad hace mucho tiempo, y su piel perfecta lo atestiguaba. Era devastadoramente atractivo con sus brillantes rizos negros y sus aristocráticas facciones, aparentando cerca de los treinta. Sus escalofriantes ojos color carmesí se clavaron en Harry y dieron la impresión de atisbar dentro de su propia alma.

Como en trance, Harry se acercó a él. Alguno de los presentes en la habitación intentó detenerle pero el Señor Oscuro les hizo una seña para que se apartasen, su mirada fija en el chico de ardientes ojos color esmeralda que caminaba hacia él.

Se detuvo frente al hombre y alargó la mano hacia él intentando tocarle. Intrigado, el Señor Oscuro rodeó su muñeca con una mano de largos dedos antes de que pudiese alcanzarle.

Con un grito ahogado, Harry sintió la magia en su interior prácticamente aullando de placer, fluyendo de su interior en oleadas para rodear a la magia de Lord Voldemort con satisfacción y fusionarse con ella. Fue consciente vagamente de voces que se alzaban hasta que alguien -quizá Bellatrix- envió una maldición hacia los dueños de las voces para que se callasen. Si su Señor no estaba preocupado por los extraños sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar, entonces ella tampoco.

Cuando Voldemort soltó su muñeca la magia de Harry se separó con tristeza y la adrenalina y la euforia abandonaron a Harry rápidamente. Con un quejido se desplomó hacia delante y unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron. Se sentía mareado y aturdido, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Mi... Mi Señor? —dijo Bellatrix por fin mirando alternativamente al Cortesano y a él.

—Parece que el pequeño Cortesano de Rabastan escondía un secreto —murmuró Lord Voldemort de forma pensativa, apartando el sudoroso pelo del muchacho de su cara.

Intercambiando miradas confusas, los Mortífagos no respondieron. Los ojos color azul cobalto de Rabastan estaban fijos en su Cortesano.

—El chico tiene un núcleo mágico increíblemente poderoso. Increíblemente poderoso... e increíblemente peligroso en el estado en el que está ahora —dijo el Señor Oscuro con calma.

Sus seguidores centraron su atención en el hermoso Cortesano en brazos de su maestro. Parecía bastante inocente ahora, casi inconsciente e increíblemente cansado. Pero todos le habían visto cuando entró, con su pelo negro arremolinándose en torno a su cabeza como un halo oscuro y aquellos ojos ardiendo con fuego interior, le habían visto mientras les desarmaba con un gesto de su mano.

—Estoy seguro de que puede realizar más magia sin varita de la que ya hemos visto, y como yo es capaz de sentir otros núcleos mágicos. Sin embargo es sumamente inestable, su núcleo no está acostumbrado a una gran cantidad de esfuerzo mágico. Sólo puedo deducir que el chico sintió mi propio poder y su magia, en su estado salvaje, se liberó para traerle aquí a enlazarse y estabilizarse —finalizó Lord Voldemort.

—¿Qué... qué harás con él? —preguntó Rabastan, profundamente preocupado por el destino de su Cortesano.

—No puedes confiar en ser capaz de contener su poder en caso de que se le escapase, Rabastan —dijo Lord Voldemort sosegadamente. Rabastan se quedó helado al comprender hacia dónde iba dirigida la conversación—. Debe ser entregado a mí. Sólo yo puedo contener su poder -quizá incluso usarlo para alimentar el mío-. Nuestros núcleos son compatibles.

Rabastan tragó saliva al ser confirmadas sus sospechas. Sintió una poderosa sensación de pérdida comenzando a formarse ya en su interior.

—¿Me comprarás su contrato? —preguntó Rabastan lentamente, observando mientras Harry se ponía rígido en los brazos del Señor Oscuro.

—Sí. El chico necesita ser entrenado a fin de que su poder no escape de él y destruya algo importante -o a alguien importante-. Es un desastre en potencia.

—Por supuesto, Mi Señor —dijo Rabastan en una voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

—¿Tienes el contrato aquí? Me temo que debemos posponer nuestra reunión aunque sólo sea por unas horas, debo llevar al chico a mi Ciudadela lo antes posible.

Con Harry todavía firmemente sujeto, el Señor Oscuro observó mientras su seguidor iba de mala gana a buscar el contrato mágico de su Cortesano, ligeramente aterrado de no poder conservar a su Cortesano siquiera unas horas más. Con un golpe de su varita su nombre desapareció. Cogiendo el pergamino mágico, Lord Voldemort echó un vistazo al contrato.

Harry Potter.

Conocía ese nombre. Durante su ascenso al poder Lily y James Potter habían sido dos de sus adversarios más irritantes. Habían muerto por su preciosa causa y habían sentenciado a su bebé a una vida como Cortesano. Aquí estaba de nuevo ese nombre para atormentarle. Archivando el legado del chico para un posterior estudio, Voldemort conjuró sin varita una pluma y escribió su nombre en el espacio vacío.

Harry sintió su collar calentándose y después asentándose. Sabía sin verlo que ahora llevaba el escudo de armas de Lord Voldemort -la insignia de Slytherin, ya que el Señor Oscuro era el Heredero de esa antigua casa-.

—Está hecho. Me aseguraré de que seas totalmente recompensado por tu pérdida, Rabastan —, le aseguró el Señor Oscuro a su seguidor.

—Gracias, Mi Señor —respondió Rabastan con cierta amargura.

—¿Tiene el Cortesano algún objeto personal? —preguntó Lord Voldemort.

—No, realmente no. Él prefería usar las cosas que yo le proporcionaba. Tiene su... cuenta en Gringotts por supuesto. Los detalles deberían estar en el contrato —explicó Rabastan.

—Muy bien. Me marcho entonces. Severus, mientras estoy ausente quiero que hagas un informe completo sobre lo que has descubierto acerca de la antigua Orden del Fénix —dijo el Señor Oscuro con su fría voz y esperó a que el hombre asintiese.

Harry percibió a través de sus cansados ojos que el grasiento gilipollas tenía cierta culpabilidad oculta en sus ojos negro ónice, como si fuese reacio a revelar la información que había descubierto. Dejando eso de lado, Harry permitió que le condujesen fuera de la habitación, llevado casi en volandas por el líder de la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

Rabastan observó mientras le arrebataban a su ex-Cortesano, que ya no lo era.

—Anímate hermanito. Puedo encontrarte un Cortesano igual de bueno —dijo Rodolphus restándole importancia.

Pero Rabastan sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que no habría otro como Harry Potter.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió en sí descubrió que estaba tumbado en una cama desconocida. Frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al techo, el Cortesano intentó recordar qué había ocurrido para acabar allí.

Repentinamente todo regresó desbordándole y el chico se incorporó de golpe, boquiabierto. El Señor Oscuro. Su contrato había sido comprado por el líder de la comunidad Mágica de Gran Bretaña.

Sintiendo una presencia Harry giró la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello crujió dolorosamente. Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en un sillón afelpado junto a su cama, observándole con su cabeza inclinada a un lado como si Harry fuese un espécimen fascinante.

—Mi Señor... —Harry hizo ademán de levantarse pero la mano del Señor Oscuro se apoyó en su hombro, empujándole de vuelta a la cama.

—No hay necesidad de reverencias; todavía estás débil por lo de antes. Es una lástima que te agotase de esa forma pero creo que luchaste contra la fuerza de atracción de tu magia —. Acomodándose de nuevo en las almohadas de seda tras él, Harry pensó en Rabastan con una ligera punzada de pesar. Sólo ligera porque apenas había tenido oportunidad de estar con él en el breve mes que había sido contratado.

—¿Completará el contrato ahora? —preguntó Harry, forzando a su voz a permanecer firme a pesar de que casi desfallecía de nerviosismo.

—No. Estás aquí para ser mi pupilo, no mi puta —dijo el Señor Oscuro con firmeza.

Sonrojándose de vergüenza, pero sintiéndose extrañamente contento de que no se esperase que tuviese sexo de pago con su contratante-parcial; Harry asintió y preguntó—, ¿me quitará el collar entonces?

—No lo haré. Me da cierto poder sobre ti como tu contratante, y ciertamente necesitas alguien controlando tu magia. Es un milagro que no hayas destruido nada todavía. Asumo que no has estado ejercitando tus poderes durante un tiempo —. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. La gente hablará. Dirán que eres mi amante, aunque no sea cierto. Pero esa marca alrededor de tu cuello te protegerá dentro de mi Ciudadela y en la más amplia comunidad Mágica. Nadie hará daño a aquello que he marcado como mío.

Resignado pero no sorprendido por esta decisión, Harry asintió y el Señor Oscuro se levantó.

—Oh y hay una última cosa mi pequeño Cortesano —dijo suavemente.

—¿Sí, Mi Señor?

—Te he inscrito para tu sexto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Tendrás una varita mañana.

Con una sonrisa burlona ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry, Lord Voldemort abandonó la habitación dejando a su hermoso Cortesano, el cual no era realmente su Cortesano, atrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente era primero de Septiembre y el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban subiendo al Expreso de Hogwarts y encaminándose hacia el banquete de bienvenida que les esperaba. Harry, sin embargo, se uniría al resto del alumnado unos días más tarde.

Necesitaba reunir primero su material de estudio y comenzar sus lecciones privadas con su contratante, para aprender cómo dominar su núcleo.

Lord Voldemort había designado a uno de sus Mortífagos de mayor confianza, Lucius Malfoy, para que acompañase a su Cortesano al Callejón Diagon y recogiese sus cosas.

Abandonando la Ciudadela, que todavía tenía que explorar, Harry tuvo que soportar que el hombre de pelo rubio platino le perforase con una calculadora mirada de sus ojos grises, obviamente pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Harry le ignoró lo mejor que pudo mientras compraban, adquiriendo los objetos necesarios.

Harry estaba ligeramente abrumado por la visión y los sonidos del barrio comercial, habiendo explorado sólo Hogwarts, la Casa del Placer de Afrodita, la Mansión Lestrange y pronto la Ciudadela, que era el centro de poder de la Gran Bretaña Mágica.

La gente se les quedaba mirando, reconociendo el collar de plata de Harry, marcado con la insignia del Señor Oscuro, mientras su silencioso guardián y él pasaban de largo. Lord Voldemort nunca antes había tomado un Cortesano, así que la visión del hermoso chico paseando por el Callejón Diagon llevando su marca les sorprendía. Susurros seguían a la pareja mientras compraban los libros de Harry y otros pertrechos necesarios.

Estaban pasando junto a la tienda de animales mágicos cuando Lucius detuvo a Harry enganchando su bastón con cabeza de serpiente en el hombro del chico—. Mi Señor desea que tengas una lechuza —dijo con su fría voz.

Harry enarcó una ceja pero no respondió nada, entrando en la tienda con Lucius tras él. Caminó arriba y abajo por los pasillos con el dueño de la tienda revoloteando en torno al rubio Mortífago e ignorando totalmente al Cortesano.

—Me gustaría ésta, Mi Señor —dijo Harry finalmente, señalando una magnífica lechuza blanca como la nieve con inteligentes ojos color ámbar que le recordaban a Angelina.

—Muy bien —dijo Lucius y pagó por la lechuza. El dueño de la tienda quiso trasladar a la lechuza de su percha a una jaula de plata pero la criatura chasqueó su pico con irritación y voló hasta Harry, posándose en su hombro en vez de eso.

Abandonaron la tienda con la lechuza, a la que Harry había decidido llamar Hedwig por una famosa bruja sobre la que había estado leyendo hace poco, posada en su hombro. Harry llevaba la jaula de plata en su mano.

—Tendremos que ir a buscar tu varita —dijo Lucius lentamente, mirando a Harry con consternación. La casta servil no tenía permitido poseer o incluso tocar una varita. El hecho de que Harry fuese enviado a Hogwarts, que se le permitiese tener una varita, le decía a Lucius que no era un Cortesano corriente. Y estaba lo que había pasado en la Mansión Lestrange. Lucius estaba... intrigado.

Cuando entraron en la tienda de Ollivander el extraño hombre de ojos azules miró largo y tendido a Harry por unos momentos antes de saludarles. No se sorprendió cuando Lucius le dijo que Harry recibiría una varita.

Hizo el ademán de ir a coger una caja pero algo en Harry le impulsó instintivamente a alcanzarla con su magia. El chico extendió una mano mientras una caja negra volaba desde la parte trasera de la tienda hasta ella.

Lucius le miró atónito, olvidando momentáneamente su fría máscara de sangre limpia. De nuevo Ollivander no pareció sorprendido por este giro de los acontecimientos, mirando a Harry con un centelleo en sus gélidos ojos azules.

Harry descubrió la varita, un precioso instrumento hecho de acebo. Cuando la sacó de la caja, luz dorada pura brotó de la punta y el chico pudo sentirla cantado de alegría por haber encontrado por fin a su legítimo dueño.

La brillante luz dorada se desvaneció finalmente y Harry se encontró con un sonriente Ollivander y un estupefacto Lucius Malfoy.

—Ésta es mi varita —dijo suavemente, acariciando la madera con cariño.

—Madera de acebo, veintiocho centímetros, núcleo de pluma de fénix —recitó el fabricante de varitas. Hizo una pausa y después añadió, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos—. Tu varita tiene una hermana. El fénix que dio su pluma para tu varita de acebo proporcionó otra pluma más. Vendí aquella varita a nuestro Señor Oscuro cuando era un niño. Vuestros caminos realmente están unidos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Harry sintió un escalofrío premonitorio atravesándole y la temperatura en la tienda pareció bajar ligeramente.

Después de superar su conmoción y devolver su máscara a su sitio, Lucius compró una funda para que el Cortesano pudiese llevarla atada a su muñeca y mantener su varita cerca.

Habiendo terminado sus compras por ese día, Lucius escoltó al chico de ojos verdes de vuelta a la Ciudadela y decidió que le trataría con respeto. Parecía que tenía un brillante futuro por delante y Lucius quería ser parte de ese futuro. Después de todo tenía ambición.

Después de dejarle en su habitación, la cual Lucius se percató estaba separada de la del Señor Oscuro, el hombre de pelo rubio fue a buscar a su amo, con mucho de que informar.

* * *

Una vez que Lucius se hubo marchado, Harry pasó un rato sentado en su cama acariciando las plumas de Hedwig. Mientras estaba allí sentado, sintiendo su varita zumbando contra su muñeca, un súbito pensamiento le asaltó. Mirando a Hedwig, Harry soltó con cuidado sus garras de él y corrió hacia el escritorio en la esquina de la habitación.

Cogiendo un trozo de pergamino, el Cortesano se sentó con una pluma y un tintero y comenzó a escribir. Ahora podía mandar cartas.

Con trazos seguros de su pluma Harry redactó su mensaje.

_Querida Hermione..._

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas de Autora:** _Awww pobre Rabastan. Pero no os preocupéis, volveremos a verle. Recordad que trabaja a tiempo parcial en Hogwarts. Va a ser un poco embarazoso para Harry recibir lecciones de su ex-contratante... que realmente ha superado lo suyo todavía..._

_Para aquellas que piensen que Rabastan dejó ir a Harry con demasiada facilidad, debéis recordar que es del Señor Oscuro de quien estamos hablando. No le niegas nada al soberano de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. No si quieres seguir con vida. Rabastan es leal al Señor Oscuro. Sí, está disgustado por tener que entregar a Harry pero nunca se negaría ante su Señor._

_Parece que Voldemort no está interesado en Harry de esa forma... ¿O sí...? Está etiquetado como_ _pre-slash_ _por un motivo. No saltarán a la cama inmediatamente -no creo que el Señor Oscuro fuese ese tipo de persona, ¿sabes?- __**Pero habrá slash Voldemort/Harry en esta historia**__. __**Lo prometo.  
**_**  
**_Hmm... Me pregunto qué descubrió Severus sobre la antigua Orden del Fénix... Quizá no está tan abolida como se pensaba...  
_  
_Y sobre todo el tema del "contrato-parcial", Voldemort es el contratante de Harry, sin embargo el vínculo mágico entre ambos no ha sido completado porque no han tenido relaciones sexuales. Las implicaciones de esto son que si alguien tiene relaciones sexuales con Harry, automáticamente se convertirá en su contratante y Voldemort no podrá hacer nada. Así que será mejor que Voldemort vigile a su Cortesano que realmente no es un Cortesano...  
_  
_Un apunte sobre los contratos: Procreadoras, Cortesanos y Sirvientes están unidos al dueño de su contrato (los Sirvientes de Hogwarts están unidos a la escuela.) Esta unión es permanente hasta que,_

**a)**_ El servil o el amo mueren  
_  
**b)** _El servil es liberado (en circunstancias que impliquen quizá a un servil salvando la vida de su contratante o de la familia de su contratante)_

**c)**_ El contratante accede a vender el contrato a otro (como en el caso de Rabastan y Harry)  
_  
_Los Cortesanos normalmente son liberados de su contrato cuando alcanzan cierta edad. Si han acumulado suficiente dinero pueden devolver a sus contratantes lo que pagaron por ellos. En ese caso se unen a la tercera casta de la sociedad, los mestizos. Si no tienen suficiente oro son convertidos en Sirvientes para el mismo contratante o vendidos para otro trabajo.  
_  
_Sabréis más sobre las Procreadoras y cómo funciona todo más adelante en la historia._

_Finalmente, me gustaría decir que hay una profecía que involucra a Harry y Voldemort pero no se ha oído hablar de ella todavía y probablemente no se oirá por un tiempo. Lily y James no fueron cazados específicamente; fueron asesinados en un ataque por Mortífago(s) desconocido(s)._

_Espero que disfrutaseis de esta actualización._

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, la vida de Harry ha vuelto a dar un giro inesperado, de Cortesano de Rabastan (pobre) a pupilo del Lord... o.O_**

**_Nos vemos en unos días!_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_**

**_Un saludo._**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título: **_The Courtesan_ (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade****_  
_****Traducción:****_Traducciones. A ver qué sale  
_****Enlace a la historia original:**_ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale **__desea agradecer a_**Drops of Nightshade**_el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias a todas, maravillosas reseñadoras! Me ayuda y me inspira para escribir. Estoy sorprendida de que tanta gente parezca estar disfrutando de esto. Es mi primer Fanfiction y estaba bastante nerviosa por publicarlo. Pero me alegro de haberlo hecho._

_En cualquier caso, ¡disfrutad de esta actualización y aseguraos de seguir reseñando para que pueda mejorar o saber que lo que estoy haciendo está bien!_

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Notas de Traductores: _En este capítulo no es necesario que os dirijáis a SH._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

_Casa de Damara – La Ciudadela_

1996

* * *

—¡Señorita Granger! —dijo una voz seca, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeando sorprendida, la chica de pelo color avellana se giró para enfrentarse a su profesora Madame Hewitt. Había estado pensando en Harry, tal y como había hecho a menudo desde que recibió su carta la noche anterior.

—Discúlpeme Madame Hewitt, no dejaré que mi atención se desvíe de nuevo —, prometió Hermione con firmeza.

—Procure que no lo haga —, dijo con enojo la mujer antes de volverse hacia el resto de la clase y continuar su disertación acerca del decoro.

Hermione casi no se lo había creído cuando había visto a la hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve sentada en el antepecho de la ventana de su dormitorio. Había dejado pasar a la criatura y había sido recompensada con una carta, con una letra descuidada en la primera página que habría reconocido en cualquier parte.

Harry.

La lechuza había esperado mientras la chica de dieciséis años leía y releía la carta, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras tocaba de forma reverente el papel que Harry había tocado. Le había sorprendido lo que Harry había escrito, que su contrato había sido comprado a Rabastan Lestrange por nada menos que el propio Señor Oscuro.

Hermione se estremeció en solidaridad con Harry, que ahora estaba en manos del Señor Oscuro, pero se había sentido aliviada al leer que Lord Voldemort aparentemente no tenía intención de acostarse con él. ¡Y Harry se iba a casa! ¡A Hogwarts! Podría ver al Señor y la Señora Weasley y al resto de su familia sustituta. La chica de ojos marrones había sentido una punzada de celos por eso pero se había sentido demasiado feliz por su hermano adoptivo como para preocuparse demasiado. Después de haber respondido a la carta de Harry y habérsela dado a la adorable lechuza blanca se había quedado en su ventana mirando mientras la criatura aleteaba de vuelta a Harry con su mensaje.

—Hermione —, una voz a su derecha siseó y se giró para ver a Ginny Weasley de pie recogiendo sus libros. La clase había acabado sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Siguiendo su ejemplo apresuradamente, reunió sus útiles de escritura y sus libros de texto y tocó el bolsillo de su túnica donde descansaba la carta de Harry. Satisfecha de que estuviese segura y cerca de ella, siguió a Ginny fuera del aula.

Hermione se había sentido a la vez aliviada y entristecida cuando la chica pelirroja había llegado un año después que ella a la Casa de Damara. Aliviada porque ahora tendría una amiga y entristecida de que se esperase que Ginny tuviese hijos igual que ella.

Las dos chicas con collares de oro idénticos alrededor de sus cuellos y largas túnicas azules atadas con cinturones dorados salieron fuera para disfrutar de algo de aire fresco antes de su siguiente clase. Tenían un lugar relativamente privado que habían reclamado como suyo. El pequeño banco de piedra estaba oculto por rosales y daba a Ginny y Hermione un sitio donde discutir acontecimientos de la Casa de Damara o evocar a su familia sustituta.

Ginny y Hermione doblaron la esquina y se quedaron clavadas en el sitio al ver a una mujer de ventimuchos con un floreado vestido veraniego que llevaba un niño entre sus brazos. Era atípica con su pelo rosa chicle brillante y sus ojos color violeta suave. Y estaba sentada en su banco.

Como si sintiese sus miradas la mujer se giró con su cabeza ladeada—. Hola chicas —, dijo con tono amigable, meciendo a su bebé delicadamente.

—Hola —respondieron ellas simultáneamente, todavía sorprendidas por su extraña apariencia.

Hermione se percató de la pulsera dorada en torno a su muñeca derecha y se dio cuenta de que era una Procreadora liberada. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no se esperaba que las Procreadoras tuviesen un hijo tras otro con su contratante. Después de tres hijos se consideraba su contrato cumplido y sus contratantes solían liberarlas. Las Procreadoras entonces permanecían en la casa familiar o en una vivienda proporcionada a tal efecto, criando a los niños. La mujer frente a ellas obviamente había dado tres hijos a su contratante y ahora era libre.

—Lo siento, ¿queríais sentaros aquí? —preguntó la mujer amablemente, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Oh no, está bien —dijo Ginny rápidamente.

La mujer volvió a sentarse y las dos jóvenes se quedaron allí incómodamente durante un rato. Viéndolas todavía allí la mujer sonrió ligeramente y les hizo una seña para que se sentasen en la gruesa alfombra de hierba frente al banco de piedra. Después de que las dos chicas intercambiasen miradas y tomasen asiento la mujer las observó.

—Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, pero preferiría que me llamaseis Tonks —, dijo la mujer con el pelo color chicle.

Viendo que Ginny se había quedado mirando embobada el inusual color de pelo y ojos de la mujer, Hermione decidió presentarlas a la dos—. Me llamo Hermione Granger y ésta es mi amiga, Ginny Weasley.

Tonks se sobresaltó al escuchar el apellido de Ginny y se quedó mirando fijamente a la quinceañera pelirroja.

—¿Debo suponer que eres la hija de Molly y Arthur? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Parpadeando sorprendida y con cierta tristeza al escuchar el nombre de sus padres, Ginny asintió en silencio. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, Tonks se giró hacia la otra chica y explicó—, mis padres eran buenos amigos suyos... antes de que el Señor Oscuro tomase el control.

—¿Qué edad tenías? —preguntó Ginny al fin, saliendo de su asombro.

—Tenía trece años cuando el Señor Oscuro se alzó con la victoria. Mi madre era una sangre limpia pero había sido marcada como traidora porque se casó con un nacido de muggle. Ella y mi padre terminaron como Sirvientes. Fui una de las primeras estudiantes en graduarse en la Casa de Damara y en que comprasen mi contrato —dijo Tonks suavemente, mirando a su hijo con una delicadeza que contradecía sus melancólicas palabras.

—¿Cómo es? —exclamó de repente Ginny, observando con los ojos muy abiertos al bebé en brazos de Tonks, obviamente imaginándose a sí misma en una situación similar en unos pocos años.

—¿Te refieres a cómo es ser contratada? —replicó Tonks.

—Sí —susurró la pelirroja.

Tonks fijó la vista en la distancia por encima de las cabezas de las dos chicas y recompuso sus pensamientos—. Fue duro al principio —admitió en voz baja—. Pero, como Procreadoras, tenemos mucha suerte de no ser compradas para la satisfacción sexual, como las Cortesanas. Sólo vi a mi contratante una vez a la semana hasta que se confirmó que estaba embarazada de nuestro primer hijo. Me visitó un día sí y otro no para supervisarnos al niño y a mí. Él era... amable. Todavía lo es.

Hermione habló para preguntar—. Tu contratante... su mujer... ¿fue difícil vivir bajo el mismo techo?

—Soy muy afortunada. Mi contratante, Rabastan Lestrange, no está casado. Compró mi contrato porque su cuñada era estéril y no podía tener hijos. Él detestaba la idea de una esposa, al no tener ningún deseo de vida conyugal. Así que he dado a luz para él al heredero de Lestrange, mi primogénito Calix, que ha cumplido once años hace poco y empezó en Hogwarts ayer —, dijo Tonks con orgullo.

Hermione se había quedado boquiabierta al mencionar Tonks el nombre de su contratante y Ginny frunció el ceño antes de que sus ojos se dilatasen y se diese cuenta de por qué su amiga había reaccionado de aquella forma, recordando la carta que Hermione le había enseñado.

—¿Rabastan Lestrange? ¿Él es de verdad tu contratante? —preguntó Hermione con voz serena.

—Sí -aunque ahora ya no lo es teniendo en cuenta que le he dado nuestro tercer y último hijo-. ¿Por qué pareces tan alterada? —preguntó Tonks, confusa.

—Un amigo nuestro fue contratado hace poco y... bueno, él nunca mencionó que su contratante tuviese una Procreadora -o tres hijos, de hecho- —explicó Hermione.

—El nombre de tu amigo es Harry Potter, ¿verdad? —dijo Tonks. Sin esperar por una respuesta afirmativa continuó hablando—. Bastan nunca le habló de los niños o de mí porque pensó que Harry no estaba preparado para saber de nuestra existencia todavía. De hecho, -Bastan planeaba presentarnos muy pronto-. Por supuesto ya no puede hacerlo, no con Harry en la Ciudadela y fuera de su alcance.

—¿Pero cómo pudo Harry no darse cuenta de que había una mujer y tres niños rondando por la casa?

—Vivo en una encantadora casita no lejos de la Mansión Lestrange. Ha sido mi hogar desde que nació Calix y deseé un alojamiento más acogedor. -Bastan me visita cada semana para ver a los niños. No habría habido forma de que Harry me viese hasta que "Bastan nos presentase"- —, concluyó Tonks.

Hubo silencio mientras Hermione y Ginny digerían aquella información. Hermione se sentía un poco enfadada por Harry, ya que el chico no tenía conocimiento de que su ex-contratante tenía hijos. Queriendo llenar el largo silencio la chica preguntó—. ¿Cómo se llaman tus otros hijos?

Sonriendo ante el cambio de tema Tonks respondió—. Mi segundo hijo también fue un chico. Quería llamarle Teddy por mi padre pero -Bastan me disuadió-. En vez de eso le llamamos Theodore y yo le llamo Teddy para abreviar. Tiene seis años actualmente.

La mujer bajó entonces la vista hacia el bebé entre sus brazos—. Ésta es mi única niña. Tiene algo más de un año ahora y se llama como mi madre, Andrómeda.

Hermione se incorporó y miró por encima del hombro de Tonks hacia la niña que tenía los mismos ojos color violeta que su madre. De repente, aquellos ojos cambiaron a un marrón oscuro que imitaba a los de Hermione. Con un grito de sorpresa, la mano de Hermione voló hasta su garganta.

Riendo entre dientes ante la reacción de Hermione, y Ginny quien se puso en pie para ver a qué se debía el alboroto, Tonks explicó rápidamente—. Soy una metamorfomaga; puedo cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad. Mis tres hijos heredaron mi habilidad —. La mujer lo demostró cambiando su pelo a negro y sus ojos a un brillante azul aciano.

Tras entretener a las dos chicas durante un rato cambiando su aspecto y haciendo reír alegremente a su hija, Tonks volvió a su pelo rosa chicle y sus ojos color violeta una vez más.

La mujer escrutó a las dos jóvenes frente a ella y rápidamente tomó una decisión. Ambas parecían dignas de confianza, una de ellas la hija de gente que con la que sabía que podía contar. Le debía a Arthur y Molly el ayudar a su única hija de cualquier forma que pudiese. Hermione parecía una mujer joven y fuerte, y Tonks tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba destinada a cosas mayores que la vida de una Procreadora. Ayudaría a esas dos chicas tanto como pudiese.

—Quiero daros algo a ambas —dijo Tonks en voz baja, con sus ojos mirando cautelosamente a través de rosal que les hacía de pantalla para asegurarse de que nadie estaba fisgoneando.

De un forro secreto en su vestido veraniego sacó un medallón de oro. En ambos lados de la moneda estaba grabado un fénix llameante. Sujetando la joya en una mano y a su hija con la otra, Tonks se inclinó y susurró palabras suaves hacia el medallón. El oro brilló con fuerza antes de que dos copias idénticas cayesen al suelo. Los ojos de Hermione y Ginny se abrieron ante la exhibición de magia, sorprendidas de que Tonks la hubiese realizado, aunque sólo fuese activando un conjuro pre-existente.

Metiendo el original de nuevo en su bolsillo secreto, Tonks cogió las dos copias y le dio una a cada chica—. Estos medallones son extremadamente valiosos. Os los doy porque sé que puedo confiar en vosotras. O quizá no puedo confiar en vosotras pero tan solo deseo ayudaros —, Tonks se encogió de hombros de forma impotente y las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas ligeramente nerviosas.

—No es muy prudente por mi parte decir demasiado, pero sabed esto; hay algunos ahí fuera que todavía luchan contra el Señor Oscuro. Hay algunos que no se han rendido. Estos medallones son conexiones directas con esa gente que puede marcar la diferencia —, Tonks hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Llegará un momento en el que esos medallones se calentarán. Sabréis que ese es el momento. Presionad vuestros labios contra el metal y decid, "Santuario".

Viendo las preocupadas y escépticas miradas de las jóvenes Tonks añadió, encarándose con Ginny—. Tus padres y hermanos tienen cada uno una moneda idéntica. Confía en mí, y cuando llegue el momento, di la palabra y serás llevada con la gente adecuada.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien ve el medallón -si nos lo quitan?- —preguntó Hermione con lógica.

—La belleza de esta magia es que sólo aquellos a los que se ha confiado el secreto o están a punto de conocerlo pueden ver los medallones. Simplemente mantened vuestros medallones con vosotras en todo momento y en algún lugar seguro. Cuando llegue la llamada, estaréis preparadas.

Tonks se levantó del asiento y acunó a su hija en sus brazos, observando mientras Hermione y Ginny metían los medallones en sus bolsillos para salvaguardarlos temporalmente.

—Debo irme ahora -Sólo estaba haciendo una visita para dar una breve conferencia a algunas de las chicas de diecisiete años acerca de ser contratadas-. Bastan está trabajando ahora pero aun así debo regresar a casa —, dijo Tonks a las dos chicas.

Se despidió y se giró para marcharse pero la suave voz de Hermione la hizo detenerse—. ¿Podéis tú y tú... gente... ayudar también a Harry?

Tonks se giró y contempló a la chica de dieciséis años que la miraba con tenaz esperanza en sus ojos marrones.

—Lo intentaremos con cada gota de nuestra determinación. Si es posible para nosotros liberar a Harry de las garras del Señor Oscuro, lo haremos. Es una promesa, Hermione Granger —, murmuró Tonks antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de la vista.

* * *

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

Las frías y familiares palabras del Señor Oscuro provocaron que la irritación creciese en Harry antes de que la acallase sin piedad. Tomando varias inspiraciones profundas asintió para indicar que estaba preparado para que su contratante comenzase de nuevo.

Era su tercer día en la Ciudadela, incluyendo el día en el que había llegado, y Harry había sido despertado por la mañana por un elfo doméstico, el cual le había informado de que el Señor Oscuro le esperaba en la sala de entrenamiento oeste a las nueve en punto.

Tras un apresurado desayuno Harry se había vestido con la túnica negra que había descubierto en su cama, incómodo por llevar ropas diferentes a su uniforme de Cortesano. Quienquiera que hubiese preparado su vestimenta había añadido detalles verdes a la túnica y se había asegurado de que su collar de plata todavía era visible, quizá para indicar más claramente su condición. Atando su varita a su antebrazo, usando la funda de cuero que Lucius le había comprado, Harry había dejado su habitación y se había dirigido a las sala de entrenamiento oeste.

Ahora estaba bastante familiarizado con la distribución de la Ciudadela y sus alrededores amurallados. La fortaleza interior era donde estaban situadas las alas privadas incluyendo los dormitorios y los comedores. En las alas exteriores era donde se llevaban a cabo los asuntos oficiales y funcionarios del Ministerio iban y venían con regularidad. Harry se aseguró de evitar esa sección de la Ciudadela debido a las calculadoras y a veces lascivas miradas que se dirigían con frecuencia hacia él.

Las salas de entrenamiento estaban desperdigadas por la Ciudadela pero los Mortífagos usaban sólo la oeste. Mientras Harry se desplazaba a través de las salas abovedadas sólo había encontrado unas pocas personas, y todas ellas habían ignorado su presencia.

El Señor Oscuro le esperaba en una gran sala de entrenamiento sentado en una silla de madera parecida a un trono sobre un estrado elevado. Harry se había aproximado, había hecho una profunda reverencia a su contratante y líder de la Gran Bretaña Mágica y su primera lección había comenzado oficialmente.

Voldemort quiso primero probar el control de su Cortesano, haciendo que Harry permaneciese de pie al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento e invocando su atracción mágica. Le había llevado a Harry numerosos intentos impedirse a sí mismo correr en trance hacia el Señor Oscuro. Ahora todavía era capaz de sentir vivamente el poder de su contratante pero permanecía en general impasible a la seductora llamada.

Entonces habían pasado a aprovechar el poder de Harry y era allí donde el chico estaba un poco perdido. Se sentía cómodo usando su magia espontánea sin varita pero Lord Voldemort deseaba que fuese capaz de canalizar su magia a través de su varita, como se esperaría que hiciese en Hogwarts. Sus lecciones sin varita vendrían después de que tuviese una base sólida. Lo habían estado intentando durante horas y todavía no había habido progresos.

De pie frente a la tarima elevada Harry cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor sin el rostro intensamente atractivo de su contratante mirándole de cerca. Con su varita sujeta con fuerza en su mano derecha Harry tomó otra profunda inspiración y pronunció claramente—, Aguamenti.

Canalizando su magia de forma consciente a través de su varita de acebo Harry sintió el triunfo crecer en él mientras un chorro de agua salía de la punta, salpicando ruidosamente contra el duro suelo de la sala de entrenamiento. Sonriendo orgulloso, Harry miró al Señor Oscuro que simplemente ladeó su cabeza en una muestra ínfima de aprobación. Ligeramente decepcionado Harry canceló el hechizo y esperó pacientemente a que su contratante hablase.

—Es suficiente por hoy. Te llamaré mañana para continuar nuestras lecciones —, fue todo lo que dijo el Señor Oscuro antes de hacer una seña a Harry para que abandonase la habitación.

Tragándose su amargura por ser tratado con tan poca sensibilidad, echando de menos la apasionada aunque a veces fría presencia de Rabastan, Harry hizo una reverencia y dejó la habitación con rapidez.

Sintiendo una extraña pesadez en el estómago Harry vagó sin rumbo a través de la Ciudadela, sin prestar atención alguna a dónde se dirigía. El sonido de voces le sacaron sobresaltado de su agrio humor y alzó la cabeza, observando a su alrededor. Había viajado en la dirección equivocada, y ahora estaba en algún lugar de la fortaleza exterior donde se llevaban a cabo los asuntos del Ministerio.

Las voces se estaban acercando a él y Harry volvió hacia atrás con rapidez para evitar a quienquiera que viniese en su dirección. Deslizándose en una habitación con una puerta ligeramente entreabierta notó de forma distraída que se trataba de un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes con elegantes sillones y una chimenea vacía.

Para su consternación las voces aumentaron aún más de volumen y la puerta se abrió de par en par con violencia anunciando la llegada de los implicados en la discusión.

—… no voy a presentar tu caso al Señor Oscuro, Black. Está por debajo de su atención —, siseó la hiriente voz de Severus.

Junto al Profesor de Pociones estaba un guapo hombre de mediana edad con un lustroso pelo ondulado negro que caía alrededor de su cara y rozaba sus hombros. Sus ojos de color gris azulado que habían estado furiosamente fijos en Snape se posaron en Harry y se abrieron, tristeza y asombro inundando aquellos orbes únicos.

—¿Harry? —dijo de forma ahogada, dando un paso hacia delante con gesto de incredulidad en su cara.

La cabeza de Snape giró en dirección a Harry y sus ojos negro ónice se estrecharon con fastidio—. Potter —, ladró es ese tono demasiado familiar que usaba durante los días en Hogwarts de Harry.

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la brusca voz del Director y tragó con dificultad, dividido entre quedarse mirando al volátil hombre o al extraño desconocido que le contemplaba con una emoción tan irrefrenable.

—Perdóneme Director, ahora me marcho —, dijo Harry con rapidez e hizo una reverencia, moviéndose hacia la salida de la habitación, ansioso por escapar.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, una mano rodeó su muñeca y Harry giró su cabeza hacia el dueño de la misma, el extraño desconocido. Por unos instantes el otro hombre pareció contento simplemente con observarle, casi ávidamente. Una indecible expresión de pesar cruzó su cara cuando vio el collar de plata alrededor de la garganta de Harry.

A punto de pedir ser liberado, mirando por encima del hombro del desconocido para ver a un ceñudo Severus Snape, la boca de Harry se cerró de repente ante las siguientes palabras del hombre.

—Oh Harry... James y Lily nunca me perdonarían por dejar que esto te pasase... —susurró el hombre, mirando al collar de Cortesano de Harry.

—Black- —empezó a gruñir Snape a modo de advertencia pero Harry ahora tenía la atención puesta en el hombre que debía haber conocido a sus padres.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Mi nombre es Sirius Black —dijo, ignorando completamente al Profesor de Pociones tras él, que parecía no desear otra cosa más que estrangularle. Los ojos de color gris azulado de Sirius se clavaron en Harry como si buscase algo con ellos—. Soy tu padrino.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Estoy un poco preocupada acerca de este capítulo. Espero que no os importe que me aparte de Harry, pero de verdad tenía que reintroducir a Hermione en la historia y continuar la trama de la Orden del Fénix. Va a ser muy importante más adelante._

_Lo siento si no estáis contentas por cómo está tratando Voldemort a Harry pero realmente no le veo como una persona afable y cariñosa. Él es el Señor Oscuro, acostumbrado a arreglárselas solo y a no depender de nadie. Harry actualmente es un interés pasajero. Voldemort es inmortal y trata a la gente a su alrededor como breves velas. Arden de forma brillante y después mueren. Él no está unido a nadie. Sin embargo eso cambiará. Harry se volverá muy valioso para él. Se convertirá en la única debilidad del Señor Oscuro._

_Bien, ahora Sirius está en la historia. Me gustaría aclarar rápidamente algunas cosas. Probablemente os estáis preguntando por qué se le permitió vivir teniendo en cuenta su implicación en la Orden del Fénix. Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius y heredero legítimo del apellido y la fortuna de los Black fue asesinado dos años antes del ascenso del Señor Oscuro, como deberíais saber si habéis leído los libros o visto la película. Sirius era el único heredero varón restante del linaje por parte de los Black (Draco no cuenta porque Narcissa pertenece a una rama lateral). Cuando el Señor Oscuro venció se le perdonó a causa de su preciada sangre pero sigue siendo vigilado de cerca y seguido constantemente. Sabréis más acerca de ello más adelante en la historia. Se le considera como perteneciente a la segunda casta teniendo en cuenta su sangre limpia pero se le trata mal entre la élite por su anterior conexión con Dumbledore y la Orden.  
_  
_Por último, quería que quedase claro que Rabastan no informó a Harry acerca de Tonks o los niños porque honestamente no creía que estuviese preparado para saber de su existencia. Sí, Harry a la larga lo descubrirá. No, no revelaré cómo reaccionará ante eso todavía. :)_

_La próxima actualización debería estar publicada en unos pocos días._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, esperamos que os gustase!_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos estáis dejando comentarios, no sabéis lo que nos animan!_**

**_Nos vemos en unos días!_**

**_Un saludo_**

**_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: **_The Courtesan_ (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^  
_

* * *

**Notas de Traductores: _En este capítulo no es necesario que os dirijáis a SH._ **

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

_La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

Por un momento la mente de Harry quedó en blanco y se quedó mirando desconcertado al hombre, de nombre Sirius, según había dicho. Si lo que le estaba contando era cierto...

—Márchate. _Ahora_ —siseó Snape coléricamente, esa terrorífica mirada oscura dirigida hacia Harry, que se quedó allí pasmado.

La mano en torno a su muñeca apretó y la desesperación cruzó el rostro de Sirius—. Tenemos que vernos de nuevo —dijo en voz baja, ronca por la emoción.

—Cuidado, Black —dijo Snape y había frialdad en su tono—. Hay ojos y oídos en todas partes. Harías bien en recordarlo.

¿Acababa Snape de dar un valioso consejo? Harry meneó la cabeza y se soltó del hombre que podía ser realmente su única conexión con su madre y su padre. Tras una última mirada Harry salió sin hacer siquiera una reverencia a cualquiera de ellos. La puerta se cerró de un portazo tras él, haciendo que el chico de dieciséis años pegase un respingo.

Aturdido, vagó de vuelta hasta la fortaleza interior y de alguna forma encontró el camino hasta su dormitorio, donde se tiró sobre la cama y se sentó. Su anterior decepción por el rechazo de Voldemort hacia él se había desvanecido en los recovecos de su mente y sus pensamientos estaban totalmente consumidos por aquellos intensos ojos de color gris azulado y las palabras en sus labios: "Soy tu padrino".

La riqueza de los ropajes del hombre indicaban que era de la primera o la segunda casta, pero Harry estaría dispuesto a apostar que Sirius Black pertenecía a la segunda casta debido a la obvia rudeza de Snape hacia él. El Director habría sido como mínimo cortés con otro Mortífago.

Como resultado de su ensimismamiento, Harry no escuchó el incesante golpeteo en su ventana, el origen del cual era una lechuza furiosa que había estado intentando llamar la atención de su amo. Cuando Harry finalmente se dio cuenta de que Hedwig estaba en la ventana con una carta sujeta en su pico no tardó en cruzar de un salto al otro lado de la habitación y dejarla entrar.

La orgullosa criatura ahuecó sus plumas con irritación y voló dentro grácilmente dejando caer la carta sobre su cabeza y posándose en el cabecero de su cama, su regia mirada evitándole como con disgusto.

Disculpando a la lechuza, y confiando en que le perdonaría con el tiempo, Harry cogió la carta del suelo, donde había caído tras aterrizar en su cabeza, y comenzó a leerla rápidamente.

Se sentó junto a Hedwig y alargó la mano para acariciarla de forma ausente, sin embargo ella no se había recuperado de su anterior indiferencia y chasqueó maliciosamente hacia sus dedos. Dejándola para que se calmase Harry leyó la carta con cuidado fijándose en cada palabra, riéndose o conteniendo las lágrimas a partes iguales.

Echaba tanto de menos a Hermione.

Escribirle y que le escribiese de vuelta era una cosa pero quería estrecharla en sus brazos y ver su cara iluminarse con felicidad y risa mientras hablaban. Era doloroso estar en contacto, tan próximos, pero aun así no lo bastante cerca.

Nunca estarían suficientemente cerca hasta que estuviesen juntos una vez más.

Doblando con cuidado la valiosa carta Harry la guardó en su bolsillo más profundo y se sintió aliviado cuando Hedwig por fin le dejó acariciar sus suaves plumas. Estuvo tentado de escribir una respuesta a Hermione pero sabía que Hedwig necesitaba un descanso. A juzgar por el tiempo que le había llevado volar hasta su hermanastra y después regresar con una respuesta, era obvio que la Casa de Damara estaba muy lejos.

Entonces otro pensamiento le asaltó. Hermione podía estar muy lejos actualmente para escribirle, pero puede que Sirius no. Si podía hacer llegar un mensaje al hombre quizá podrían concertar una reunión, como su supuesto padrino quería.

Un instante más tarde Harry estaba sentado frente una hoja de pergamino en blanco preguntándose qué escribir a alguien al que había conocido hacía aproximadamente veinte minutos. Mojando su pluma en el tintero Harry se mordió el labio inferior antes de redactar su mensaje.

_Señor Black,_

Se horrorizó ante el tono impersonal que le había dado, pero apenas conocía a ese hombre.

_Me gustaría reunirme con usted mañana por la tarde a la misma hora que nos hemos visto hoy, pero en el laberinto al norte de la Ciudadela. El centro es relativamente fácil de encontrar si toma cada desvío a la derecha. Es privado y un buen lugar para que hablemos._

_Harry Potter_

Soplando con cuidado sobre la tinta para dejar que se secase, Harry leyó y releyó su mensaje, inseguro acerca de qué acogida tendría por parte del hombre. Después de deslizarlo dentro de un sobre que esperaba a tal efecto se aproximó a Hedwig con cautela y le ofreció la carta a la volátil lechuza.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado antes de aceptarla en su afilado pico y dejó la habitación con un revoloteo, su silueta pronto sólo una tenue mancha blanca sobre el cielo de la tarde.

* * *

El Señor Oscuro estaba disgustado.

Se sentó a solas en una habitación en penumbra, la luz del rugiente fuego iluminando su perfil y delineando su rostro con nítida claridad. Ojos color carmesí relampaguearon mientras leía la breve carta que tenía en su mano.

_Señor Black,  
_  
_Me gustaría reunirme con usted mañana por la tarde a la misma hora que nos hemos visto hoy, pero en el laberinto al norte de la Ciudadela. El centro es relativamente fácil de encontrar si toma cada desvío a la derecha. Es privado y un buen lugar para que hablemos._

_Harry Potter_

Al parecer su pupilo estaba escondiéndole secretos. Había permitido las repugnantemente emocionales cartas con alguna tonta jovencita de la Casa de Damara, pero confraternizar con un ex-miembro de la Orden sobrepasaba los límites.

Se había sorprendido cuando su lechuza color negro puro, Hades, había llegado hostigando a una lechuza blanca como la nieve, que el Señor Oscuro reconoció como el pájaro de su Cortesano. No esperaba que otra carta fuese enviada tan pronto después de la última.

Tras liberar a la lechuza de su carta, como había hecho con el resto de las que había llevado el ave, Voldemort había dejado a Hades a cargo de la vigilancia de la criatura mientras él examinaba su contenido.

Ahora el pergamino colgaba lánguidamente de sus largos y pálidos dedos mientras miraba al fuego, con su otra mano curvada alrededor del tallo de una copa de vino. Su mente formidable estaba formulando una solución adecuada para el asunto.

Finalmente, una sonrisa satisfecha apareció brevemente en sus labios y el Señor Oscuro dejó caer la carta, empujándola hacia el llameante corazón con un zarcillo de magia sin varita. Como una hoja de otoño en el viento, la carta flotó hacia el resplandor y fue consumida en el ardiente infierno, el mensaje que contenía destinado a no ser visto jamás por los ojos de Sirius.

Ahora lo único a tratar era cómo castigar a su intrigante pupilo. Una idea asaltó a Lord Voldemort y cerró sus ojos carmesí con satisfacción mientras alzaba la copa de vino hasta sus labios.

Quizá daría un paseo por el laberinto norte mañana por la tarde.

* * *

El día siguiente encontró a Harry caminando enérgicamente a través de los terrenos de la Ciudadela, habiendo terminado su clase con Voldemort mucho antes. Había dominado algunos de los conjuros más avanzados y estaba trabajando en ampliar su vocabulario mágico.

Después de llevar una descomunal pila de libros sobre gran variedad de temas mágicos a su habitación, Harry había dedicado un segundo a pensar en Hedwig, la cual había aparecido en su dormitorio unas pocas horas después de llevar su carta. Le había traído una sencilla respuesta: _"Allí estaré"_.

Echando una mirada furtiva alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie observándole y sondeando el área con su singular poder para sentir cualquier núcleo mágico cerca, Harry se introdujo en el enorme laberinto.

No vio los ojos color carmesí intenso vigilándole mientras entraba, ya que el dueño de dichos ojos había ocultado su núcleo mágico, una habilidad que todavía tenía que enseñar a su pupilo.

Tomando cada desvío a la derecha Harry caminó intentando ignorar el tenue pinchazo de sus sentidos mágicos. Estremeciéndose ante la extraña sensación Harry aceleró el paso, el embriagador olor de savia de árbol rodeándole. Por alguna razón desconocida los pelos en la parte posterior de su cuello se resistían a dejar de estar erizados.

Finalmente, para alivio de Harry, llegó al corazón del laberinto y rápidamente se tragó su desilusión al no ver ninguna señal de Sirius Black. Había un largo banco de piedra en el centro del laberinto, ideal para tumbarse sobre él con buen tiempo o para que dos amantes se reuniesen en secreto.

Harry se sentó, temblando mientras el frío del mármol se filtraba a través de su túnica negra y helaba sus huesos. Frotando su cuello, tratando de alejar la sensación de ser observado, Harry se movió intranquilo sobre el banco.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí, bañado por la luz del Sol del espacio abierto sobre él, antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba imaginando cosas, y que realmente estaba siendo vigilado.

Con el terror corriendo por sus venas Harry se giró lentamente y se encaró con quienquiera que obviamente acabase de entrar en el corazón del laberinto. Necesitaba una confirmación visual de la persona que él creía que acababa de aparecer.

En efecto, el Señor Oscuro estaba de pie, enmarcado por frondosos arbustos, aparentando ser algún tipo de ángel caído con su tremendamente atractivo rostro y su aura amenazadora. Miraba a Harry, como un depredador observando a su presa, sabiendo con certeza que la tenía acorralada.

Forzando a sus miembros súbitamente rígidos a moverse, Harry se puso en pie e hizo una profunda reverencia a su contratante con un quedamente murmurado— Mi Señor.

Para su consternación Lord Voldemort entró en el escondido corazón del laberinto y se sentó lánguidamente en el banco de piedra que Harry acababa de dejar vacante. Con un elegante gesto de una de sus perfectas manos blancas esperó mientras Harry se sentaba nerviosamente, su gracia natural olvidada a causa del miedo.

—Semejante miedo por tu parte Harry... uno podría pensar que estabas haciendo algo... ilícito —dijo Voldemort con voz sedosa, el nombre de su pupilo rodando por su lengua con una serena facilidad que envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Harry.

—Por supuesto que no, Mi Señor —susurró Harry después de una breve pausa, sin siquiera intentar convencer al Señor Oscuro de que sus palabras eran ciertas. La presencia de Voldemort allí indicaba que de alguna forma estaba enterado de la reunión que Harry había organizado con Sirius Black.

De repente Harry comprendió lo tonto que había sido. Por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro había estado controlando sus cartas. ¿Realmente había pensado que podría organizar reuniones secretas con gente en la propia casa de Lord Voldemort? A juzgar por la presencia del Señor Oscuro allí, Sirius Black era más que un sangre limpia de la segunda casta. Merlín, sólo podía esperar que su contratante tuviese piedad.

—Veo que te has dado cuenta de las consecuencias de tus acciones —, reflexionó el Señor Oscuro mientras observaba el rostro horrorizado de su pupilo.

Harry no dijo nada, esperando lo inevitable. Rabastan nunca le había castigado, simplemente porque Harry nunca había hecho nada para merecer medidas disciplinarias en el escaso mes que estuvo contratado por el Mortífago.

—Estarás confinado en tu dormitorio durante tres días, empezando esta tarde —dijo el Señor Oscuro bruscamente, sobresaltando a Harry. El chico de dieciséis años había pensado que su castigo sería mucho más severo—. No habrá contacto con influencias externas. Nuestras lecciones deberán ser suspendidas hasta el final de tu aislamiento, sin embargo espero que hayas terminado de leer los textos que te he proporcionado y estés preparado para que te pregunte sobre ellos.

Harry sintió que un peso se quitaba de sus hombros al darse cuenta de que su castigo sería tan suave. Pero quedaba una persistente sospecha en su mente de que había algo más en la decisión del Señor Oscuro, de que Lord Voldemort estaba dejando que se acomodase sólo para hacer la verdadera revelación de su castigo más entretenida.

Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, lo cual Harry sintió que estaba haciendo, el Señor Oscuro sonrió burlonamente. El chico no pudo evitar el salto en los latidos de su corazón ante el atractivamente malicioso aspecto de los rasgos de su contratante.

—Por su puesto experimentarás todo esto... sin tu magia.

El silencio quedó suspendido entre ambos y Harry sólo pudo quedarse paralizado por la sorpresa ante las palabras del Señor oscuro. ¿Sin su magia? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?

Lord Voldemort se inclinó hacia su pupilo y por un breve momento, Harry pensó que iba a besarle. Curiosamente, el pensamiento no le asustó ni le causó repulsión. En vez de ello sintió un instante de expectación mientras el rostro del Señor Oscuro se acercaba al suyo.

Pero entonces sintió una varita en su garganta, apuntada hacia su collar, y esa línea de pensamiento de Harry se cortó allí mismo. Lord Voldemort ya había dejado muy claro que no tenía ese tipo de interés en Harry. ¿Entonces por qué se estaba sintiendo decepcionado?

Voldemort lanzó un conjuro silencioso y Harry sintió cómo su collar se helaba repentinamente. La gélida sensación se extendió por su cuello y se filtró a través de su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus miembros y haciéndole sentir terriblemente fatigado.

En una escena que evocaba el primer encuentro de Harry y Lord Voldemort, Harry cayó hacia delante mientras toda su energía era drenada de su cuerpo. Su contratante le cogió con facilidad, acercándole a él para que pudiese recostarse contra su pecho.

—Dije que tener ese collar me daba ciertos poderes sobre ti —, comentó Voldemort con voz monocorde como si Harry no estuviese prácticamente desmayándose en sus brazos mientras hablaba—. Tu núcleo mágico está siendo bloqueado lentamente por el conjuro que he lanzado sobre el metal. En poco rato no serás más que un Squib.

El aliento de Harry se aceleró por el terror y un tembloroso sollozo salió de su garganta. Su magia lo significaba todo en el mundo para él. Era lo que le hacía sentirse especial aunque tuviese una condición social tan baja. Harry sintió que el Señor Oscuro sabía eso, y que había elegido ese castigo sabiendo perfectamente cuánto le traumatizaría.

El frío cubría ahora su cuerpo por completo y de forma lenta pero segura Harry pudo sentir la conexión con su núcleo desvaneciéndose. Intentó desesperadamente aferrarse a su magia pero la gélida sensación bloqueaba los canales en su cuerpo.

El dolor estalló dentro de él mientras el conjuro hacía su terrible trabajo y Harry se encontró sofocando un grito ante la horrenda sensación cuando finalmente su conexión con su magia desapareció.

Su cuerpo se quedó flácido y él buscó frenéticamente la magia que siempre había estado a su disposición.

Nada.

Su magia se había ido.

Al fin Harry gritó, un sonido gutural lleno de dolor y pérdida. Forcejeó con el Señor Oscuro, no deseando permanecer cerca de la persona que le había hecho aquello. Por un breve instante Harry pensó en intentar matarle, destruir a quien le había hecho eso.

—Yo no consideraría hacer nada temerario, Harry —dijo el Señor Oscuro suavemente, apartando un mechón de pelo de Harry, perlado de sudor, de su cara—. Soy el único capaz de terminar con el conjuro y devolverte tu poder.

El muchacho se quedó helado ante aquel comentario. Lord Voldemort tenía la llave a la magia de Harry. Podía decidir nunca devolvérsela si desobedecía. Como una presa atrapada por la mirada de un depredador, Harry se quedó muy, muy quieto. Haría cualquier cosa para recuperar su magia.

Cualquier cosa.

Lord Voldemort se levantó del banco con Harry entre sus brazos y se Apareció con facilidad en el dormitorio del chico, las protecciones en torno a la Ciudadela plegándose para permitir al dueño de la fortaleza moverse libremente.

En un movimiento curiosamente delicado dejó la laxa forma de Harry en la cama antes de alejarse de su pupilo. Harry abrió los ojos y los fijó en su contratante, su mirada ardiendo con la súplica de que le devolviese su magia ahora.

Un gesto extraño apareció en el rostro del Señor Oscuro mientras observaba a Harry tumbado en la cama, ruborizado por el esfuerzo y rogando con sus ojos esmeralda. Por un breve momento Harry habría jurado que había deseo en esas profundidades color carmesí. Entonces el Señor Oscuro se giró y se aproximó a la lechuza posada en la esquina.

Hedwig ahuecó sus plumas cuando Lord Voldemort se acercó, reconociendo al hombre que constantemente interceptaba las cartas de su amo. Con un toque de magia sin varita el Señor Oscuro abrió la ventana del dormitorio de Harry y echó a la lechuza.

Harry observó sus movimientos ávidamente, deseando con fervor que su magia regresase, incluso aunque le inquietase la salud de Hedwig. Sabía que la lechuza podía arreglárselas sola pero aun así se preocupó por ella.

Con otro golpe de su magia la ventana se cerró y quedó sellada mágicamente para impedir que Harry escapase de la habitación. Después de ocuparse de eso el Señor Oscuro se volvió para encararse con su pupilo y dijo con un tono de voz clínico, sus ojos determinados a no mirar a Harry por algún motivo—. Deberías sentirte entumecido y débil durante una hora más o menos mientras el conjuro se fija. Haré que un elfo doméstico conjure tu cena directamente en tu dormitorio.

Sin decir nada más, Lord Voldemort se giró para abandonar la habitación pero la débil y rota voz de su pupilo le hizo detenerse.

—L-lo siento —dijo la jadeante y miserable voz.

Lord Voldemort se volvió finalmente y miró a Harry, con los ojos carmesí intensamente fijos en sus ojos verdes. Vio sinceridad en aquellos orbes esmeralda.

—Sé que lo sientes. Debes entender que estás siendo castigado severamente para que no repitas tus acciones. No volverás a hacer cosas a mis espaldas, Harry.

Esta vez el Señor Oscuro salió de la habitación y su pupilo no se lo impidió. Dejó al chico de dieciséis años detrás y selló la puerta con su magia.

Sintió una extraña emoción creciendo en su pecho al darse cuenta de que no vería a Harry durante tres días. Bien, el chico ciertamente le proporcionaba algo de entretenimiento entre reuniones e informes. Y no había nada que le impidiese colocar un conjuro en la habitación de su pupilo para observarle. Molesto por sus pensamientos, Lord Voldemort sacó sus divagaciones acerca de Harry Potter fuera de su mente.

Se sentía inexplicablemente furioso ahora.

Moviéndose a través de la fortaleza interior de camino a una reunión el Señor Oscuro se consoló a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que podría hacer _Crucio_ a algunos Mortífagos de bajo nivel si sus informes no lograban satisfacerle.

Cualquier cosa con tal de sacar al chico de ojos color esmeralda de su cabeza.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autora:  
**_Quería describir rápidamente el sistema de castas para hacer las cosas más fáciles de entender a todo el mundo o para refrescar vuestra memoria._

**Primera Casta:** **_Mortífagos _**_– Pueden ser sangres limpias o mestizos. Los Mortífagos son seleccionados recién salidos de la escuela y se les señala con la Marca Tenebrosa. Son esencialmente la élite de la sociedad. Dentro de los Mortífagos hay una jerarquía pero sabréis más sobre ella más adelante en la historia.  
_  
**Segunda Casta:****_ Sangres Limpias_**_ – Son sangres limpias que no son suficientemente fuertes mágicamente para ser aceptados dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos. Forman una especie de alta sociedad y poseen títulos, tierras y riquezas. Los mestizos que son Mortífagos se consideran "por encima" de ellos. Podéis estar seguras de que esto puede provocar ciertos desacuerdos.  
_  
**Tercera Casta:**_**Mestizos**__ – Ésta es la clase trabajadora, aquellos de herencia mágica y no mágica. Son aquellos no suficientemente fuertes como para ser elegidos para el honor de ser un Mortífago. Los niños nacidos de Procreadoras y sus contratantes son parte de esta casta. Hay algunas excepciones, como en el caso de Tonks y Rabastan. Como los hijos que tuvieron son los únicos herederos de los Lestrange, son considerados de la segunda casta, no de la tercera. Los hombres lobo y otras criaturas también están en esta casta debido a su sangre mitad mágica y mitad de criatura. Sabréis más acerca de los asuntos de Voldemort y sus leyes concernientes a los seres mágicos más adelante en la historia.  
_  
**Cuarta Casta:**_**Serviles**__ – Ésta es por supuesto la casta más baja de la sociedad, compuesta por Procreadoras, Cortesanos y Sirvientes. Ese orden es el rango que tienen dentro del mundo de lo serviles. Los nacidos de Muggles son llevados cuando muestran signos de magia accidental y sus padres son Obliviados. Los traidores a su sangre y los mestizos caídos en desgracia son sentenciados a esta casta como castigo para que se unan en servidumbre a los nacidos de Muggle._

Espero que esto haya ayudado a aclarar todas vuestras dudas y haya definido mejor cómo funciona todo. Una última cosa, Voldemort está en la cúspide de todo el sistema de castas. Naturalmente.

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**_Pobre Harry, en qué lío se acaba de meter..._**

**_Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo! Muchas gracias a las personas que nos siguen y sobre todo, gracias a aquellas que nos dejan sus comentarios!_**

**_Nos vemos dentro de poco!_**

**_Un saludo_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título: **_The Courtesan_ (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^  
_

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_Éste es un capítulo más largo de lo habitual y tiene bastante desarrollo de la trama así que deberíais prestar atención a lo que ocurre._

__**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

_Número 12 de Grimmauld Place – Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix – La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

Sirius Orión Black había estado en una especie de estupor desde que se había topado con su ahijado en la Ciudadela de Voldemort el día anterior. Había sido una sorpresa encontrarse a Harry después de quince años de ausencia y la visión del hijo de Lily y James llevando el collar de un maldito _Cortesano_ le había horrorizado más allá de toda comprensión.

La culpa que había mantenido enterrada durante tanto tiempo había reaparecido en su vida y Sirius no podía hacer nada más que moverse mecánicamente a través de sus rutinas diarias organizando las cuentas de la familia Black y rellenando informes para su trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio. Un trabajo que odiaba con pasión.

No era como si tuviese elección en su profesión, sin embargo.

Cuando Voldemort se alzó con la victoria, logrando destruir a Albus Dumbledore y dispersando a la Orden del Fénix y sus partidarios, Sirius se encontró capturado por Mortífagos. En vez de proporcionarle la muerte misericordiosa que anhelaba fue colocado de nuevo en la sociedad de los sangre limpia y a modo de broma se le concedió el título de Lord Black y una posición en la segunda casta del nuevo sistema.

Tras la muerte de su hermano menor Regulus durante la guerra, un suceso misterioso del que Sirius creía amargamente que el Señor Oscuro era responsable directo, se convirtió en el último heredero restante de la línea principal de la Noble y Muy Antigua Casa de Black. Si la sociedad bajo el dominio del Señor Oscuro se distinguía por algo era por su obsesión con la pureza de la sangre de uno.

Así pues, a Sirius se le concedió su vida y su libertad debido a su preciado linaje y para convencer a la plebe en general de que el Señor Oscuro era misericordioso con sus enemigos. Aunque libertad era exagerar su situación un poco.

Había una guardia permanente en el exterior del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place que observaba a la gente ir y venir de la antigua casa. Conjuros de vigilancia cubrían el propio edificio, puestos allí por una retorcidamente divertida Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual había sido capaz de manipular las defensas debido a su sangre Black. Cada chimenea de la casa tenía restricciones que impedían viajar por la red Flu o hacer llamadas sin permiso expreso.

El correo de Sirius era examinado antes de permitir que llegase hasta él y las cartas y paquetes que enviaba eran comprobados a conciencia en busca de mensajes ocultos antes de salir hacia sus destinos previstos. En su trabajo cotidiano en el Ministerio su oficina estaba recubierta también de conjuros de vigilancia y estaba confinado en su planta durante su tiempo de trabajo allí. Al final del día se esperaba que hiciese Flu a casa directamente.

En la sociedad de los sangre limpia él era algo así como una broma, un asunto sobre el que chismorrear y mofarse sin compasión.

Pero Sirius sabía que no tenía derecho, ningún derecho en absoluto a protestar por su situación. Mientras que él llevaba magníficos ropajes y disfrutaba de los pequeños beneficios que podía arañar, había gente viviendo bajo la tiranía de Voldemort en condiciones mucho peores.

Harry.

Su inocente ahijado de dieciséis años con el salvaje pelo negro azabache de James y los hermosos ojos color esmeralda de Lily. Cómo le había fallado.

En verdad, sus mejores amigos nunca le habrían perdonado si hubiesen sabido cómo había sido incapaz de localizar a su bebé después de que ellos hubiesen sido asesinados. Cómo había fracasado en intentar con más fuerza en escuchar un susurro acerca de un niño con el nombre de Harry Potter. Cómo no había estado allí cuando Harry había sido vendido, como un trozo de carne, a Rabastan Lestrange. Cómo había llegado demasiado tarde para localizar a Harry, el pequeño Harry, ahora en manos del Señor Oscuro.

Era patético, realmente.

Técnicamente él era el tutor de Harry pero el estatus de su ahijado como servil invalidaba cualquier derecho sobre él, excepto el de su contratante. Sirius se preguntaba constantemente a sí mismo qué tipo de tutor permitiría que el chico a su cargo permaneciese en posesión de un hombre aparentemente cuatro veces mayor que él, en años mentales si no físicos. Ni siquiera quería pensar acerca del tipo de cosas que el Señor Oscuro le estaba haciendo a Harry, el cual era un Cortesano, un trabajador del placer comprado.

Apartando a un lado esos pensamientos Sirius miró por la ventana para observar fortuitamente a su vigilante de hoy. La tira de color gris alrededor del bíceps izquierdo del hombre indicaba que era un Mortífago de tercer nivel, el más bajo en la sociedad Mortífaga.

De pie junto a él saltando ocasionalmente ante los ruidos extraños estaba un nuevo recluta, un Segador, como eran conocidos, llevando la reveladora banda blanca alrededor de su bíceps izquierdo y por supuesto con la nerviosa conducta de un aprendiz. Los Segadores pasaban seis meses de entrenamiento en una instalación especial antes de ser elegidos por un Mortífago veterano para estar bajo su protección durante otros seis meses. Al final de su entrenamiento, si tenían éxito, se otorgaba a los Segadores la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo y eran iniciados en el tercer nivel.

Parecía que su vigilante había decidido que su pupilo le acompañase en sus quehaceres de centinela en vez de otro Mortífago. Esto sería más fácil de lo que Sirius había pensado.

Con paso seguro el sangre limpia fue hasta su estudio y se aseguró de que su molesto elfo doméstico, Kreacher, no estaba en las cercanías.

La resentida criatura estaba unida a él como cabeza de la Casa de Black pero se aseguraba de causar estragos en la vida de Sirius. No deseaba más que liberar a aquella inútil cosa pero Kreacher había sido testigo de actos de traición que Sirius había llevado a cabo durante los largos años viviendo en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place después de que el Señor Oscuro saliese victorioso. Así que el elfo tenía que quedarse.

Afortunadamente la casa era relativamente confortable para vivir después de que Sirius hubiese contratado a algunos trabajadores para deshacerse de todos los objetos Oscuros y limpiar los años de mugre y moho. Kreacher había estado inaguantable durante el proceso de limpieza, acumulando objetos y provocando al retrato de su madre en el vestíbulo.

Pero al final Sirius había prevalecido y la casa era habitable aunque no fuese exactamente el más refinado de los lugares. Kreacher se negaba a cocinar o limpiar así que Sirius se veía obligado a valerse por su cuenta, negándose a comprar al menos un mísero Sirviente para ayudarle. De ninguna manera compraría a un ser humano, de ninguna manera apoyaría la sociedad retorcida y sin embargo eficiente del Señor Oscuro.

Respecto a su deber para con su casa de casarse y producir un heredero, Sirius había logrado eludir esa obligación en concreto negociando astutamente con sus colegas sangres limpias. Sirius expresaría interés en una mujer sangre limpia, y la cortejaría –en ocasiones durante meses, antes de dejarla–.

Tenía una reputación rematadamente horrible en el tema del amor pero Sirius sabía que era necesario para evitar verse atado a alguna mujer insulsa y pro-Oscuridad, con la cual estaría obligado a tener hijos igual de insulsos y pro-Oscuridad.

Seguro de que Kreacher estaba merodeando en algún lugar de los pisos inferiores, Sirius pinchó su pulgar con una aguja y presionó la gota de sangre en el fondo de un cajón. Reconociendo su sangre el cajón se abrió sin ruido y Sirius buscó en el interior, sacando una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

La capa de invisibilidad de James.

Había obtenido el objeto después de que Lily y James hubiesen sido asesinados en un ataque y el Ministerio se hubiese hecho con Harry. Sirius se juró a sí mismo mientras se envolvía con el inestimable material que se lo daría a Harry como su herencia legítima cuando su ahijado estuviese libre. Sirius ya estaba decidido a redimirse y rescatar al chico a su cargo, el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

Completamente invisible, Sirius se aseguró de que su varita estaba preparada antes de bajar las escaleras usando su entrenamiento como Merodeador para moverse sin ruido y no alertar a Kreacher de sus andanzas. Llegó al segundo rellano y vio a al elfo murmurando para sí mismo acerca de "amos traidores" mientras frotaba la mesa con un trapo mugriento, ensuciando más la superficie con cada pasada.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco Sirius descendió hasta la planta baja y se aproximó a la puerta principal, lanzando una aprensiva mirada al retrato de su madre, la cual dormitaba sin percatarse de nada. Satisfecho, Sirius se plantó ante la puerta y sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de la capa de invisibilidad.

Con la otra mano presionó el pulgar ya manchado de sangre contra la puerta y comenzó un cántico en voz baja, agitando su varita en un complicado patrón. Era un conjuro más bien Oscuro, pero se ajustaba a las necesidades de Sirius perfectamente.

Nadie podría pensar que Sirius Black, acérrimo partidario de la Luz, conocería o mucho menos realizaría un conjuro Oscuro como ese. Pero era la única forma de deslizarse entre las protecciones de Bellatrix sin ser detectado y abandonar la casa.

Mientras Sirius susurraba en voz baja las palabras en latín su sangre penetró en la madera de la puerta y fue reconocida como Black por los encantamientos alrededor de la casa. Con un último golpecito de su varita Sirius terminó el hechizo y la puerta se abrió.

El conjuro _Fidelius_ protegía el 12 de Grimmauld Place y el resultado era un punto ciego en el umbral de la puerta de la antigua casa. La puerta podía abrirse o cerrarse y los guardias de pie en el exterior no se enterarían. Sirius lo había aprendido muchos años antes cuando había empezado a buscar maneras de escabullirse de la casa sin que sus guardianes supiesen de sus movimientos.

Asegurándose de que la capa de James cubría cada centímetro de él, Sirius cerró la puesta a sus espaldas y salió del círculo protector del conjuro _Fidelius_, conteniendo su respiración mientras estudiaba al centinela y a su aprendiz Segador.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Sirius caminó alejándose del Número 12 bajando por la calle lejos de Grimmauld Place. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia el Mortífago y el Segador, lanzando un conjuro de silencio en su dirección. Con un giro de su cuerpo desapareció, el sonoro _crack_ de su movimiento pasando inadvertido a sus guardianes debido al cuidadosamente situado conjuro.

Sirius reapareció en Godric's Hollow en un solitario tramo del camino. Después de reajustar la capa para asegurarse de que todavía era invisible comenzó a caminar hacia una casita familiar, apartando la punzada de dolor que recibió al contemplar la acogedora residencia.

La casa de Lily y James todavía tenía el mismo aspecto que hace quince años cuando habían muerto en un ataque Mortífago. Sirius se quedó tras la valla y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaleco sacando una moneda de oro grabada con un fénix en cada cara. Presionó la moneda contra la bonita puerta blanca que parecía tan inocente y sin embargo rechazaría brutalmente a cualquiera que no usase el método correcto de entrada.

El medallón resplandeció antes de apagarse mientras la puerta se abría admitiendo a Sirius en la propiedad. Cuando la cancela hizo click cerrándose tras él, se quitó la capa, sabiendo que ya no podría ser visto por la gente de la calle gracias a varios prácticos encantamientos.

Después de guardar la capa y su medallón en un bolsillo Sirius se aproximó a la puerta principal, su mano titubeando antes de golpear en la suave madera. Un recuerdo asaltó su mente de repente.

_Llamó de forma elegante a la puerta, esperando con una sonrisa en el porche. La puerta se abrió mostrando a James con un delantal alrededor de la cintura y harina en sus mejillas._

_Sirius parpadeó sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo vestido de aquella manera pero se distrajo cuando Lily caminó hasta el vestíbulo, llevando a un Harry bebé con ella. Dos pares de idénticos ojos color esmeralda le observaron con curiosidad._

_—¡Sirius! No te esperábamos hasta mañana —exclamó Lily sujetando mejor a Harry, que había reconocido a su padrino y estaba retorciéndose y alargando sus pequeñas manitas para que el hombre le cogiese._

_James se apartó para dejar pasar a su mejor amigo y Sirius se acercó a Lily, que le pasó a Harry. El bebé rió contento y empezó a jugar con un mechón del pelo de Sirius, metiéndoselo en la boca y masticándolo con satisfacción._

_Haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado al ver su pelo desaparecer en la boca de Harry, Sirius se volvió a sus amigos y explicó—. Me fui pronto del trabajo hoy. No quería perderme el aniversario del sexto mes de mi ahijado._

_Lily sacó delicadamente el pelo de Sirius de la boca de su hijo, el cual hizo pucheros enfadado hasta que ella extrajo un mordedor de un bolsillo de su blusa. Harry chilló de felicidad y aceptó el juguete, poniéndoselo directamente en la boca y acurrucándose más cerca de su padrino._

_—Puedes ayudarme a hacer el postre —dijo James con entusiasmo, llevando a Sirius hacia la cocina._

_Cuando Lily se distrajo se inclinó sobre el oído de Sirius y admitió en voz baja—, Lily me está obligando a preparar el postre esta noche porque aparentemente no hago suficiente en la casa excepto jugar con Harry._

_James estaba a punto de poner los ojos en blanco a expensas de su esposa cuando Lily exclamó de forma casual—. Lo he oído cariño._

_James palideció dramáticamente y Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el gesto de culpabilidad de su amigo tras ser oído quejándose de Lily en su presencia. Harry se unió añadiendo su risa gorgoteante y la cocina se llenó con el sonido._

—¿...irius? ¡Sirius! —una voz llamaba con insistencia y Sirius parpadeó, alejando el recuerdo y las ardientes lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar en sus ojos.

Emmeline Vance estaba de pie enmarcada por la puerta, su sedoso pelo color castaño sujeto en una cola de caballo floja y sus ojos avellana preocupados mientras se encaraba a su viejo amigo y colega de la Orden del Fénix.

—Estoy bien Em —, aseguró Sirius a la mujer de treinta y cinco años que le miraba intranquila.

—Bien, no tiene sentido que te quedes ahí sin más, Moody está esperando tu informe —dijo enérgicamente, confiando en que Sirius le contaría si algo le preocupaba realmente.

Ella lideró la marcha por el interior de la casa hasta el estudio en la parte de atrás del chalet. Tras hacer pasar a Sirius dijo amablemente pero con firmeza—, voy a poner el agua a hervir. Parece que te vendría bien una buena taza de té. Te estará esperando cuando vuelvas.

Sin esperar ninguna confirmación Emmeline salió y caminó en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Sirius de pie en la puerta del estudio. Meneando la cabeza ante la actitud decidida de la mujer Sirius entró en la habitación.

Caminando hacia la gran chimenea cogió un puñado de polvos flu y entró en el vacío hogar, dejando caer el polvo y diciendo claramente—, Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, Francia.

Fue aspirado a la Red Flu y rodeado brevemente por colores que giraban mientras dejaba atrás chimeneas a toda velocidad.

La casita en Godric's Hollow era una de las pocas casas francas repartidas a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña, pero era la única que tenía un enlace directo y aislado al Cuartel General y Francia. Emmeline vivía allí manteniendo el lugar y ejerciendo como una especie de intermediaria entre los miembros que operaban en Francia y los que trabajaban encubiertos en Gran Bretaña en la sociedad del Señor Oscuro –como Sirius–.

La mujer era mestiza con una madre sangre limpia y un padre nacido de Muggle y trabajaba en el Ministerio al igual que Sirius. Nunca había sido descubierta como miembro de la Orden tras la victoria de Voldemort y era la persona ideal para vivir allí, en la vieja casa de Lily y James Potter, y controlar a los miembros de la Orden que trabajaban en Gran Bretaña.

Sirius pegó un pequeño bote al llegar a la chimenea deseada y salió al atrio del Cuartel General, arreglándose y limpiando hollín de su ropa. El salón de recepciones era bastante bonito, con un techo abovedado y las paredes recubiertas en madera.

Sirius se detuvo un momento a apreciar el elegante atrio antes de que un destello de color le alertase de que no estaba solo.

Remus Lupin se apoyaba casualmente contra una columna, con un tomo de cuero abierto en sus manos. Llevaba unos cómodos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca ligeramente desabrochada, con las mangas recogidas. Su pelo castaño-dorado estaba desgreñado a falta de un corte de pelo pero parecía encajar con su apariencia, enmarcando su bronceado rostro y dándole un aspecto indómito. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban ahora fijos en su mejor amigo y una sonrisa afloró a su rostro revelando unos dientes blancos con los caninos algo más afilados de lo normal.

El hombre guardó el libro en una estantería tras él y se aproximó a Sirius que se encontró con él a medio camino. Tras intercambiar un sentido abrazo los dos hombres se separaron y parecieron estudiarse mutuamente. Era la primera vez que se veían en tres años, ambos siempre ocupados con sus obligaciones. Sirius notó que la expresión cansada y las arrugas incipientes habían desaparecido del rostro de su viejo amigo. Sabía que era debido a que el hombre había aceptado al fin al lobo en su interior y ya no tomaba la poción de acónito durante la Luna llena.

Remus se fijó en las marcas de estrés en torno a los ojos de Sirius y suspiró internamente, echando de menos la actitud abierta y jovial que el hombre tenía normalmente. El sangre limpia había estado luchando para arreglar el reciente asunto en el interior de la Orden.

Era de dominio público que Hestia Jones había sido capturada unos días antes y había sido ejecutada por espionaje, todo gracias a Severus Snape, un hombre a la vez odiado y respetado a regañadientes en la Orden.

Se creía que la mujer había sido torturada antes de su muerte, sin embargo los juramentos que todos los miembros realizaban tras ser reclutados la libraron de traicionar a sus amigos y colegas. Como resultado de su trágica desaparición ya no había ningún espía dentro del Departamento de Misterios, donde la bruja había estado trabajando encubierta.

—Moody está esperando tu informe —dijo Remus finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni un hola? ¿Ni un me alegro de verte? —preguntó Sirius bromeando, mostrando un poco de su antiguo buen humor.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco pero internamente le complació ver que el viejo Sirius no había desaparecido totalmente de la existencia—. Vamos Canuto —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Sirius dio un pequeño respingo al ser llamado por ese nombre, recordando una época en la que cuatro traviesos jóvenes habían sido amigos. Eso fue antes de que la traidora rata de Peter desertase para unirse a los Mortífagos y James fuese asesinado.

Ahora sólo estaban él y Lunático, Peter no contaba.

Su viejo amigo le llevó a través del Cuartel General, el cual era un encantador castillo en el sur de Francia, rodeado por un denso bosque y muy lejos de la civilización.

Remus era el alfa de una manada de hombres lobo rebeldes que habían escapado de Gran Bretaña después de que fuesen aprobadas las nuevas leyes, que proclamaban que cualquier hombre lobo que no jurase fidelidad a Fenrir Greyback sería considerado "renegado" y por tanto perdería su derecho a la vida.

Muchos hombres lobo franceses habían oído acerca de la manada en el sur del país y habían venido a unirse, aumentando los seguidores de Remus. El bosque que rodeaba el castillo era el hogar de la manada de hombres lobo, que vivían en las profundidades entre los árboles en un pequeño pero agradable asentamiento. Durante la Luna llena se levantaban protecciones cuando los hombres lobo se volvían salvajes.

Mientras Sirius y Remus caminaban a través del castillo pasaron junto a algunos miembros de la Orden que saludaron a los dos hombres con sonrisas tensas. La atmósfera en todo el edificio era sombría después de que las noticias de la captura y ejecución de Hestia hubiesen llegado a los oídos de los miembros.

Por fin la pareja llegó al despacho de Moody y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese llamar la puerta se abrió, el ojo mágico del hombre obviamente detectándoles a través de la madera. Entraron en el despacho, que estaba cubierto con mapas de Gran Bretaña, marcados con puntos brillantes mágicos. Un enorme escritorio ocupaba gran parte del espacio en la habitación, también cubierto con mapas y estatuillas vivientes, que se movían para reflejar los movimientos de Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden por igual.

Alastor Moody estaba sentado en el escritorio, con su ojo mágico fijo en los dos hombres y su ojo humano, marrón y brillante, fijo en el mapa en movimiento frente a él, siguiendo a unas estatuillas concretas. Era bastante inquietante.

—Llegas tarde, Black —gruñó, fijando finalmente ambos ojos en el sangre limpia.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Sirius, suavemente.

El ojo humano de Moody se estrechó y el hombre ladró bruscamente—, ¡No tengo todo el día! ¡Informa!

Antes de que Sirius pudiese abrir la boca para dar su informe al hombre de pelo entrecano, la puerta se abrió tras ellos y Minerva McGonagall entró en la habitación con mucha gracilidad para una mujer de sus años.

Escrutó a sus dos ex-estudiantes con una mirada gris fría y dura les observó mientras le dedicaban respetuosos saludos inclinando la cabeza. La mujer se había convertido en líder de la Orden después del fallecimiento de Dumbledore y era su rápida forma de pensar la que había permitido sobrevivir a tantos miembros. Había ordenado la evacuación a Francia, donde tenían algunos contactos y amigos, asegurándose de que tantos miembros de la Orden como fuese posible pudiesen retirarse. Junto con Moody como su consejero táctico y Kingsley Shacklebolt como su representante en el Ministerio Francés, el trío constituía un equipo formidable.

—Tengo a nuestra espía especialista preparada para el Torneo de los Tres Magos —dijo McGonagall, directa a la cuestión como siempre.

Se había anunciado, bastante tarde, que Hogwarts albergaría el Torneo de los Tres Magos, este año entre la propia escuela, Beaxbatons y Durmstrang. La Orden estaba usando la afluencia de extranjeros a Gran Bretaña para presenciar el evento histórico como una forma de introducir clandestinamente más espías.

Sin embargo había una espía en particular que estaría muy involucrada en el Torneo y esa persona era a la que McGonagall se estaba refiriendo.

—Pase Señorita Delacour —, dijo McGonagall dirigiendo su atención al exterior del despacho.

Una hermosa mujer entró, con largo pelo color rubio plateado, perfecta piel de porcelana, ojos azul aciano y esbelta figura. Parecía tener entre diecinueve o veinte años y Remus pudo detectar con sus propios sentidos animales leves trazas de herencia Veela en la joven.

—Ésta es Fleur Delacour, la embajadora francesa más joven en el gobierno. Ha sido seleccionada para asistir al Torneo de los Tres Magos con el equipo de los Beaxbatons. Su padre, el Señor Delacour, resulta ser un partidario de la Luz y de nuestra causa —, explicó McGonagall mientras los tres hombres de la habitación escrutaban la cuidadosamente estructurados rasgos de la joven.

—Es un honog conocegles —dijo en un delicioso inglés con acento.

McGonagall fijó entonces su fuerte mirada en los hombres de la habitación y continuó con firmeza—, la Señorita Delacour aquí presente será la clave para rescatar a nuestros miembros atrapados... y a Harry Potter.

Las cabezas de Sirius y Remus se alzaron ante aquello, mirando fijamente a la mujer, ansiosos por escuchar el plan que liberaría al hijo de sus mejores amigos y para poder evaluar a la persona a la que se iba a confiar la crucial misión.

Fleur cruzó la vista con ellos y, habiendo sido informada de la relación de los dos hombres con el Cortesano Harry Potter, les habló—. Usagué cada habilidad que poseo paga salvag a Harry Potter. Estagá libre paga Junio del año que viene. Por mi honog, señogues.

* * *

Lord Voldemort despidió a Lucius distraídamente, el cual todavía temblaba con las secuelas de un bien colocado _Crucio_, después de que sus esfuerzos para negociar con el Ministerio Francés hubiesen sido lamentablemente insatisfactorios. Meses de conversaciones con el Ministro Francés de magia, Monsieur Valcroix, no habían producido ningún resultado. El hombre estaba dando cobijo a los restos de la Orden del Fénix y a una manada de hombres lobo renegados y se negaba a entregarlos para enfrentarse a la justicia.

Voldemort confiaba en que el próximo Torneo de los Tres Magos lograse fomentar una mejor relación con Francia y sus Mortífagos de mayor confianza ya se estaban preparando para convencer a los funcionarios franceses que representaban a su Ministerio para que se pasasen a su bando.

En cuanto Lucius hubo salido rápidamente de la habitación, tras hacer una vacilante reverencia y envolverse en su destrozado orgullo, Voldemort se quedó a solas en la sala de reuniones. Sus dedos golpearon de forma rítmica el brazo de su trono mientras formulaba planes para erradicar a los últimos miembros de la tres-veces-maldita organización de Dumbledore. El viejo estúpido todavía conseguía afectarle incluso muerto.

Refunfuñando para sí mismo, ya que Dumbledore siempre había logrado hacerle perder la calma, Lord Voldemort sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo. Con un rápido toque de su varita de tejo el cristal onduló y después se aclaró para mostrar a su pupilo sentado en su cama leyendo uno de los libros requeridos.

El chico parecía pálido y cansado, enfermizo diría uno. La tensión de perder su magia, aunque sólo fuese de forma temporal, definitivamente le estaba afectando.

Pero el castigo del chico sólo duraría hasta mañana, y entonces Voldemort tenía la intención de devolverle su magia. Los últimos dos días habían sido sorprendentemente tediosos con sólo informes que completar y reuniones a las que atender.

Voldemort se había hallado a sí mismo observando a su pupilo con su herramienta de videncia especial más y más mientras sus días de ausencia se alargaban. Para su consternación había descubierto su fascinación por ver al chico dormir.

Ese tipo de pura inocencia en el rostro de alguien era una visión poco común para el Señor Oscuro, y ya que él no necesitaba dormir o consumir líquidos o sólidos, había largos periodos de tiempo donde no tenía nada más que hacer que espiar a su pupilo.

Planeaba enviar a Harry a Hogwarts el martes, dentro de cinco noches, debido al rápido y asombroso progreso que el chico estaba realizando. Estaba más que preparado para enfrentarse al sexto curso, pero Voldemort sintió una gran consternación al darse cuenta de que era más bien reacio a deshacerse del chico.

Quizá podría demandar el regreso de su pupilo a la Ciudadela los fines de semana...

No. No cedería a esa obsesión cada vez mayor con el muchacho. Harry se quedaría en Hogwarts y volvería en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Una reacción inusual floreció en su pecho y Voldemort frunció el ceño, frotando el punto con sus pálidos dedos de manera ausente para darle sentido a la... sensación. Estaba confuso y no había nada que el Señor Oscuro odiase más que no ser capaz de entender algo. Eso y Albus Dumbledore y sus patéticos seguidores.

Le distrajo la llegada de su amada familiar, Nagini, la cual contenía una porción de su preciada alma. La hermosa serpiente llegó a los pies de su trono y se deslizó hacia arriba para cubrir lánguidamente su cuerpo, estrechando sus hombros afectuosamente con sus anillos.

**_—¿Que ess lo que pasa por su mente, Maesstro? —_**preguntó ella con curiosidad, apoyando su cabeza sobre su corazón, estirando su lengua viperina para saborear sus emociones.

**_—Nada de lo que preocuparte, querida —_**contestó Voldemort, cambiando rápidamente a Pársel.

**_—¿Quién ess el polluelo? —_**preguntó de repente, sus perspicaces ojos mirando al espejo encantado en la mano de su amo.

El Señor Oscuro canceló el conjuro en el espejo y observó mientras la superficie ondulaba y se desvanecía, dejando nada tras de sí. Lo guardó en un bolsillo y acarició las suaves escamas de Nagini, respondiendo a su pregunta diciendo**_—, ess mi pupilo. Te hablé acerca de él, ¿lo recuerdass querida? No había que comérsselo._**

Nagini siseó recordando e inclinó su cabeza a un lado antes de decir astutamente**_—. Ess un polluelo muy hermosso._**

El Señor Oscuro dejó escapar una risita sorprendida, escuchada sólo de cuando en cuando por su serpiente y nunca por sus seguidores**_—. Lo ess, querida. Lo ess._**

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autora:** _Sé que originalmente Voldemort creó a Nagini por necesidad cuando era un espíritu incorpóreo después de que su Maldición Mortal rebotase a él pero en mi fic la ha convertido en un Horrocrux_ _para crear siete fragmentos perfectos de su alma (incluyendo la porción en sí mismo). Sólo quería aclararlo en caso de que alguien lo mencione en una reseña._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que os tomáis unos minutos para dejaros vuestros comentarios, tanto en SH como en FF!**_

_**Nos vemos dentro en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Un saludo!**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de **_T_raducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

_La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

Los tres días que Harry sufrió sin su magia fueron algunos de los peores en su vida hasta entonces. Estaba constantemente cansado y aletargado, su apetito casi inexistente y su humor sombrío. Lo único que evitó que se volviese completamente loco fue saber que al final de su castigo se le devolvería su poder.

Se metió de lleno en sus estudios, leyendo cada uno de los tomos que su profesor le había dado para aprender y estudiando la teoría mágica para prepararse para su escolarización en Hogwarts. Incluso con su poderoso y maduro núcleo mágico todavía le faltaba la experiencia y la habilidad que poseerían otros estudiantes de su curso. Sin embargo tenía una mente ágil y era capaz de aprender a pasos sorprendentemente agigantados para construir una base sólida para su magia.

A Harry no le pasó por alto que todos los utensilios peligrosos habían desaparecido de su dormitorio y de su baño, como si Voldemort pensase que podría considerar auto-lesionarse para escapar del dolor de perder su poder. Harry se sintió ofendido de que el Señor Oscuro hubiese tomado esas medidas, porque incluso aunque Harry sabía que la vida podía volverse horrible, tenía demasiado por lo que vivir.

Durante su aislamiento Harry tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar acerca de Sirius Black y qué provocó que organizar una reunión secreta con él fuese tan criminal como para merecer ese tipo de castigo. Harry se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con alguien que no sólo tuviese las respuestas a sus preguntas sino que no informase después a Lord Voldemort.

Cuanto Harry más lo pensaba, más claras se volvían las cosas para él, y supo precisamente con quién hablaría en busca de respuestas.

Los Sirvientes.

Sabía que la Ciudadela tenía un pequeño ejército de Serviles pero trabajaban disimuladamente y de forma silenciosa para no llamar la atención. Harry había captado algunos atisbos de ellos, pero en cuanto se acercaba desaparecían en varios pasadizos secretos o escaleras de servicio.

Tan pronto como fuese liberado de su habitación y se le devolviese su magia Harry estaba decidido a perseguir a los Sirvientes y obtener algunas respuestas de ellos. Harry recordó su propio tiempo como Sirviente y sabía cómo la gente de las clases altas tendía a hablar abiertamente frente a los Serviles, creyendo que no se atreverían a repetir lo que hubiesen oído por casualidad.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde encontró a Harry sentado en su cama impaciente, sus libros apilados ordenadamente a su lado y su varita atada a su muñeca sin la agradable y familiar vibración debido a su ausencia de poder. Se sentía pálido y tembloroso pero había un fuego ardiendo en su pecho mientras el momento del regreso de su magia se aproximaba más y más.

Cuando las protecciones en torno a su puerta se rompieron y ésta se abrió sin ruido, Harry esperaba ver a su contratante aguardando al otro lado. En vez de ello sólo había un pasillo vacío y no se veía al Señor Oscuro por ninguna parte.

Confuso e indeciso, Harry cogió sus libros y se acercó a la puerta, mirando con avidez el muro de piedra al otro lado, la primera imagen nueva en tres días. Tomando aire profundamente Harry colocó con cautela el pie fuera de su habitación y se detuvo para ver si eso provocaba alguna grave consecuencia.

No pasó nada, y por tanto Harry salió fuera de su dormitorio, acomodando los libros bajo su brazo mientras lo hacía.

Tomando una decisión, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde había estado practicando su magia con la ayuda del Señor Oscuro. Asumió que su contratante estaría esperando allí por él. Era muy propio de Lord Voldemort abrir imperiosamente su puerta y esperar que él fuese y le encontrase para que le devolviese su magia, como un perro volviendo a su amo, suplicando por un obsequio.

Suspirando con fastidio, Harry vagó a través de los pasillos de la Ciudadela ignorando a cualquiera que se topase por casualidad con él. Los libros en sus brazos estaban empezando a volverse insoportablemente pesados cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas de madera que conducían a la sala de entrenamiento.

Harry se sintió febril debido al esfuerzo físico después del tiempo sin hacer nada más que tirarse en su cama y estudiar. Afortunadamente las puertas se abrieron a su llegada y Harry entró en la cavernosa habitación, colocando su carga en la pequeña mesa de madera que había junto a la puerta.

Echando un vistazo alrededor descubrió a Lord Voldemort, tan elegante como siempre, sentado tranquilamente en la silla con aspecto de trono colocada en la sala de entrenamiento y observándole con una ilegible expresión en su atractivo rostro.

Harry se aproximó al trono, hizo una profunda y respetuosa reverencia a su contratante y líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica y se alzó lentamente, manteniendo su cabeza gacha de forma sumisa y como muestra de disculpa por sus pasadas transgresiones.

El silencio era denso en la habitación y con su cabeza inclinada y su cuello al descubierto Harry se sintió terriblemente expuesto y vulnerable. Combinado con su falta de magia Harry nunca se había sentido tan a merced de otro como ahora, ni siquiera cuando estaba contratado por Rabastan y no tenía más remedio que complacerle.

Cuando unos fríos dedos tocaron su barbilla Harry se puso tenso al darse cuenta de que Lord Voldemort se había levantado de su trono y había llegado a su lado en silencio. Aquellos hermosos, elegantes dedos levantaron su barbilla y Harry alzó la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos color esmeralda bajos para no toparse con la mirada intensamente carmesí de su contratante.

—Mírame, Harry —ordenó el Señor Oscuro, su sedosa voz con aquel siseo apenas perceptible que causó que el chico de dieciséis años se estremeciese.

Harry obedeció a regañadientes, se encontró con los ojos de su contratante y clavó profundamente la mirada en los orbes rojos frente a él tratando de leer la expresión en ellos. Durante unos instantes ningún sonido rompió su perfecto mundo de intensidad rubí y esmeralda.

Entonces el momento acabó cuando Lord Voldemort liberó la barbilla de Harry y se alejó, con la satisfacción pintada en su rostro. Harry se encontró inclinándose hacia el Señor Oscuro como si se sintiese magnéticamente atraído hacia él. Se contuvo antes de dar un paso adelante y se preguntó qué había sido todo aquello. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para tener una explicación.

—He escrutado tus pensamientos y recuerdos y he concluido que has aprendido la lección y no irás en busca Sirius Black de nuevo. Sin embargo —, aquí el Señor oscuro hizo una pausa y clavó una vez más aquellos peligrosos ojos en sus propios ojos verdes—, si eligieses ir en busca de información acerca del hombre, no te detendré, pero te pido que recuerdes si durante tus quince años como Servil, ¿vino él a buscarte siquiera en una ocasión?

Harry miró boquiabierto al Señor Oscuro y pensó acerca de sus palabras. Estaba asombrado de que el hombre poseyese la habilidad para leer su mente y Harry de repente se sintió más nervioso que antes acerca de su contratante. No habría escondite para sus pensamientos para el mago, no habría privacidad en su propia cabeza.

Entonces consideró el hecho de que su contratante no le impidiese visitar a los Sirvientes y buscar información acerca de Sirius Black. Supuso que era demasiado pedirle al Señor Oscuro que le diese algunas respuestas. No, Lord Voldemort parecía el tipo de persona que jamás daría voluntariamente información a otro. Haría que Harry trabajase para encontrar las respuestas.

Por último Harry pensó acerca de lo que su contratante había dicho sobre Sirius Black y se dio cuenta de que contenía mucha verdad. ¿Dónde había estado su padrino cuando él fue esclavizado en Hogwarts? ¿Dónde había estado cuando había sido elegido como Cortesano y enviado a la Casa del Placer de Afrodita? ¿Dónde había estado cuando Rabastan le compró? ¿Dónde había estado cuando Harry había perdido la virginidad y la libertad a manos de un hombre que no amaba?

Fue este último pensamiento el que hizo desaparecer la furia que crecía lentamente en él para ser reemplazada por una abrumadora tristeza. Siempre había querido entregar su virginidad a alguien especial, alguien que se hubiese ganado su corazón. Había querido hacer el amor con alguien que realmente se preocupase por él y por quien él se preocupase a su vez.

Tan perdido en sus recuerdos Harry no percibió la expresión en el rostro habitualmente impasible de Lord Voldemort. Había ira en sus rasgos mientras escuchaba y veía los pensamientos y recuerdos de su pupilo acerca de Rabastan Lestrange. Y en sus ojos había poderosos y ardientes celos, de un tipo que jamás había experimentado.

¿De qué había estado celoso alguna vez Tom Morvolo Riddle? Sí, había sido un supuesto huérfano, pero desde su primer día en Hogwarts había sabido que estaba por encima de sus iguales. Tenía inteligencia, poder, carisma y atractivo combinado con una saludable abundancia de ambición.

Pero ahora, mientras se movía con rapidez a través de la mente de Harry Potter y veía los recuerdos de su etapa con su ex-contratante, Voldemort sintió el familiar impulso que tenía cuando deseaba poseer algo. Lo había sentido cuando vio el relicario de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff en manos de Hephzibah Smith, lo había sentido cuando vio a Gellert Grindewald incitar a sus seguidores hasta el frenesí en una reunión de seguidores de la Oscuridad y lo había sentido la primera vez que puso los ojos en la mina de información de la biblioteca secreta de la Cámara de los Secretos de Hogwarts.

Deseaba a Harry Potter.

En vez de que el hecho le disgustase, Lord Voldemort simplemente analizó esta nueva revelación con la cabeza fría. Tenía mucho autocontrol, bastante como para no caer presa de _sentimientos_ indeseados cuando estuviese en presencia del chico. También se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba completamente bajo su poder y ya técnicamente en posición de saciar los deseos del Señor Oscuro.

Entonces ¿por qué el pensamiento de tomar al chico, hacerle realmente su Cortesano, no le atraía?

No era que la idea misma de tomarle no fuese atractiva, todo lo contrario, de hecho. Si Harry estaba en situación de complacerle, a su merced e inspirando en él sentimientos tan nuevos de celos y deseo, entonces ¿por qué no debería aprovecharse de ello?

Con fugaz sorpresa el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que no quería convertir a su pupilo en su Cortesano, forzarle a adoptar ese puesto.

Quería que el chico se le ofreciese. Quería que el chico viniese a él porque quisiese, no porque tuviese que hacerlo.

Qué extraño.

Apartando a un lado todas las divagaciones acerca de su deseo por su hermoso pupilo, Voldemort consideró el asunto de Sirius Black. Estaba satisfecho ahora que Harry sentía furia y dolor hacia el ex-miembro de la Orden y no iría a buscarle.

Observando al muchacho, el cual estaba todavía perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, Voldemort decidió respetar su extraño capricho de aguardar a que el chico se le entregase. Sus muchos años de vida y su férreo control significaban que estaba contento de esperar y hacer realidad el novedoso sentimiento de desear a una persona de esa manera.

Aunque no para siempre.

Si su pupilo tardaba demasiado en venir a él entonces reclamaría al chico él mismo.

Satisfecho con esa promesa de que no caería totalmente presa de sus deseos, Lord Voldemort llamó la atención de su pupilo hacia sí mismo sacando su varita y colocándola en la base de su collar.

Esperanzados ojos esmeralda ardieron hacia él y con los labios curvados en lo que parecía una sonrisa, el Señor Oscuro canceló el conjuro en el collar de su pupilo que bloqueaba su conexión con su magia.

La fuerza de su magia regresando hizo caer a Harry de rodillas jadeando a causa del ímpetu del poder que se precipitaba a través de su cuerpo. Se sentía con ganas de reír y llorar a la vez, se sentía con ganas de bailar de júbilo y gritar su alegría para que el mundo la escuchase.

Su magia había vuelto y él era feliz al fin.

Regresando a su trono Lord Voldemort se sentó de manera elegante y observó mientras su pupilo se ponía en pie tambaleante y con una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara. El Señor Oscuro la comparó con la cara de felicidad que uno tendría tras un orgasmo y tuvo que enterrar precipitadamente el sentimiento de lujuria que su contemplación invocó en él.

—Gracias, Mi Señor —susurró Harry.

—Ahora repasaré tus estudios durante los tres últimos días —, dijo el Señor Oscuro calmadamente ignorando las palabras de agradecimiento de su pupilo como era habitual.

Harry se irguió todo lo que pudo, de pie frente a su contratante y maestro, luchando por poner en orden sus pensamientos y recordar todo lo que había aprendido.

—Dime, cual es el movimiento correcto de varita para...

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, Harry descendió a las entrañas de la Ciudadela, con un debate mental teniendo lugar en su cabeza mientras se aproximaba a donde suponía que se encontraban las dependencias de los Sirvientes. Había decidido, después de mucho meditar, buscar información acerca del misterioso Sirius Black incluso después de la molesta revelación de que el hombre no había hecho nada para ayudarle en sus años de servidumbre.

Independientemente de su dolor todavía deseaba datos acerca de su potencial padrino y quizá una oportunidad de evitar un castigo similar por parte de su contratante en el futuro. Harry haría lo que fuese para evitar que le quitasen su magia de nuevo.

Los pasillos por los que se movía se volvían menos iluminados con rapidez, las parpadeantes antorchas lanzando una luz insegura en los tétricos niveles inferiores. Era algo muy distinto de los animados corredores de las dependencias de los Sirvientes en Hogwarts.

Al doblar una esquina Harry escuchó un chillido asustado y miró alrededor a tiempo para descubrir un penacho de pelo rubio arena revoloteando tras un tapiz comido por las polillas. Sintiéndose más bien perdido en aquella zona poco familiar de la Ciudadela y viendo sus posibilidades de tener una conversación con un Sirviente descender con rapidez, Harry tomó la decisión de salir en su persecución.

—Hey, ¡espera! —dijo Harry y apartó el tapiz a un lado, encontrando un pasadizo secreto. Un tramo de escaleras de piedra ascendía hacia una turbia oscuridad. Podía ver al Sirviente de pelo rubio más arriba a medio camino, titubeando al escuchar la voz de Harry y mirando hacia atrás inseguro.

A la luz de una antorcha cercana Harry pudo percibir que el Sirviente era un chico, de unos trece años, con un desaliñado pelo color rubio arena y grandes, asustados ojos marrones. Parecía inseguro acerca de cómo reaccionar ante alguien que viniese tras él; obviamente estaba acostumbrado a tener que permanecer fuera de la vista. Harry dudaba de que nadie le hubiese seguido activamente o le hubiese pedido que hablasen jamás.

—¿C-cómo puedo a-ayudarle, Mi Señor? —preguntó en voz baja y tartamudeante, una mano firmemente apoyada contra el muro de piedra tras él como si quisiese sacar fuerzas de la sólida superficie.

—No soy ningún Señor —dijo Harry con una sonrisa algo triste, moviendo la luz de la antorcha para que el joven Sirviente pudiese ver el destello de la plata alrededor de su garganta.

Escuchó un jadeo, indicando que el joven chico había visto su collar de Cortesano. Sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, Harry retrocedió hacia las sombras y buscó desesperadamente algo que decir. Lo tenía, tenía planeado todo lo que iba a preguntar pero ahora que estaba cara a cara con un posible informante no sabía qué hacer.

—Eres Harry Potter —, la voz del otro chico llegó suavemente, sacando a Harry de sus agotadores pensamientos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry, con genuina curiosidad.

Aparentemente reuniendo valor el muchacho bajó lentamente las escaleras de piedra hasta que estuvo de pie a unos pocos metros de Harry.

—Todo el mundo sabe quién eres. Eres el primer Cortesano que el Amo ha tomado jamás. Eres especial —, dijo el chico con un torrente de palabras y Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que era un parlanchín en cuanto superaba su miedo inicial.

—Mi nombre es Dennis, Dennis Creevey —continuó el chico con una leve sonrisa, tendiendo su mano.

Parpadeando ante la brusca presentación, Harry tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la estrechó cautelosamente. Se sintió aliviado de que el chico estuviese contento de hablar y llenar el silencio que de otra forma hubiese quedado suspendido en el aire.

Harry no sabía cómo hablar con alguien más joven que él después de tanto tiempo sin contacto con nadie salvo Rabastan y Lord Voldemort.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Dennis inquisitivamente.

Aclarando su garganta Harry dijo—, he venido en busca de alguien con información sobre...

Harry se detuvo a medida que la cara de Dennis se cerraba y el miedo regresaba a sus ojos marrones una vez más. Harry se sintió como si golpease su cabeza contra el muro de piedra junto a él. No debería haber expresado las cosas de esa manera. Él mismo recordaba ser criado con la firme enseñanza de nunca confiar en nadie que viniese pidiendo información. Los Sirvientes acababan siendo brutalmente torturados si sus contratantes creían que sabían algo que no debían. Dennis debía pensar que Harry había ido allí por orden de Lord Voldemort, aunque sonase ridículo. Pero uno nunca podía estar seguro de todo.

—Tengo libertad para estar aquí. Sólo quiero saber más acerca de un hombre que puede ser un vínculo con mi pasado —dijo Harry con urgencia, sus ojos verdes ardiendo hacia Dennis e implorando al chico que no huyese y le dejase perdido en los laberínticos pasillos bajo la Ciudadela.

La conducta de Dennis cambió y una mirada comprensiva y cómplice asomó a sus ojos—. Entonces ven, te llevaré con mi hermano. Él podrá ayudarte mejor que yo.

Así fue como Harry se encontró siguiendo a Dennis todavía más profundamente en las entrañas de la Ciudadela, preguntándose cómo diablos sabía el chico desenvolverse a lo largo de las confusas vueltas y giros. Mientras caminaban hacia donde Harry supuso que estaban las dependencias de los Sirvientes, Dennis le habló de su vida y su hermano, al que le estaba llevando a ver. Parecía que idolatraba al chico, y lo dejaba claro por cómo le describía.

Dennis y su hermano, Colin, eran ambos nacidos de Muggles y habían sido descubiertos cinco años atrás cuando Colin había cumplido los diez y había empezado a realizar magia accidental. Cuando los funcionarios habían ido a recoger al muchacho habían descubierto que su hermano menor de ocho años también poseía magia, una rareza en las familias Muggles. Ambos niños habían sido llevados a la Ciudadela y habían estado allí desde entonces, los dos seleccionados para continuar su trabajo como Sirvientes tras su treceavo cumpleaños.

El chorro de palabras se cortó cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera. Se giró hacia Harry, el cual en general había permanecido en silencio durante la larga cháchara del muchacho—. Esta puerta lleva a una de las cocinas. Mi hermano y yo trabajamos en ésta en particular junto con otros jóvenes Sirvientes.

Dennis se volvió hacia la puerta y la empujó, entrando en la estancia mejor iluminada con Harry pisándole los talones. Toda conversación en la habitación se detuvo cuando la gente del interior divisó a un desconocido.

Tres pares de ojos bajaron la vista hasta el collar de plata alrededor del cuello de Harry y hubo una casi perceptible relajación en sus cuerpos. Harry hizo recuento de los tres chicos en la habitación, deduciendo sus edades. Había un chico alto con lacio pelo negro y ojos azules que aparentaba la edad de Harry y una chica gordita, de mejillas sonrosadas, que también parecía tener la misma edad. El tercer ocupante de la cocina parecía como una versión mayor de Dennis así que Harry asumió que ese era Colin.

—Éste es Harry Potter —dijo Dennis apresuradamente—. Viene en busca de algunas respuestas acerca de un hombre que posiblemente sea un vínculo con su pasado.

Hubo una tensa pausa antes de que Colin diese un paso adelante y extendiese su mano como había hecho su hermano menor—. Hola, mi nombre es Colin Creevey, el hermano mayor de Dennis.

Harry estrechó su mano y echó un vistazo a los otros dos jóvenes sin nombre—. Soy Justin Finch-Fletchey. Ésta es Hannah Abbot —, dijo él haciendo una seña en dirección a su compañera femenina, la cual dedicó a Harry una tímida sonrisa, retorciendo un mechón color rubio miel en sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—¿Has dicho que querías información? —señaló el chico, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho defensivamente.

—Me preguntaba si alguno de vosotros conoce a un hombre llamado Sirius Black? —preguntó Harry a modo de tentativa, observando sus caras con atención en busca de una reacción.

Hannah palideció ligeramente y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras Justin estrechaba los brazos sobre su pecho, con los ojos mirando encolerizados a Harry. Dennis se acercó a su hermano como si buscase protección y el propio Colin tuvo un tic nervioso.

—¿Por qué preguntas sobre él? —soltó Justin, moviéndose más cerca de la chica bajita como si quisiese escudarla. Ella estaba temblando visiblemente y sus ojos saltaban por la cocina como si buscase una salida.

—Le conocí hace unos días —dijo Harry desesperadamente—. Afirmó tener algo que ver con mi pasado. Lo único que único que quiero saber es lo que hizo antes de que el Señor Oscuro tomase el mando.

Justin suspiró y presionó una mano contra su sien como si se estuviese formando un dolor de cabeza—. Bien. Supongo que no hará daño decirte lo que ya es de dominio público. Sólo estábamos preocupados por si estabas aquí para espiar... para los de arriba.

Harry asintió entendiendo y esperó a que Justin, el evidente líder de aquella pequeña banda de Sirvientes, pusiese en orden sus ideas—. Estoy seguro de que estás familiarizado con la Orden del Fénix, a no ser que hayas estado viviendo bajo una roca —dijo Justin sarcásticamente.

Harry asintió impaciente, queriendo respuestas.

—Bien, él era miembro, uno importante además. Jugó un gran papel en las rebeliones contra el Señor Oscuro durante los años de la guerra.

Harry intentó procesar todo aquello pero no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué dejaría vivir el Señor Oscuro a un miembro de la Orden, y en una vida de privilegio tal y como parecía? Harry dio voz a sus pensamientos y fue Hannah la que respondió, sorprendentemente.

—Él es vigilado constantemente, odiado y desdeñado por los sangres limpias. Difícilmente es una vida de lujo, a pesar de su riqueza y posición —explicó con voz suave, sin que sus ojos se cruzasen con los de Harry.

Harry interrogó durante un rato más a los Sirvientes, queriendo reunir cada retazo de información que pudiese acerca del hombre. Cuando estuvo satisfecho finalmente se despidió de los cuatro jóvenes, sabiendo que su cena estaría esperándole en su habitación.

Le detuvo Dennis, quien tímidamente le invitó a volver si quería, sólo para hablar quizá. Conmovido por el ofrecimiento del chico Harry le dijo con pesar que se marcharía a Hogwarts muy pronto, quizá la semana siguiente, pero que le gustaría volver de visita cuando regresase a la Ciudadela para las vacaciones de Navidad. Dennis había mirado a Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa ante aquella confesión y Harry se dio cuenta de que las noticias acerca de su matriculación debían haberse mantenido en gran parte en secreto.

Después de las últimas despedidas Harry regresó a los niveles superiores, moviéndose por los retorcidos corredores siguiendo las indicaciones de Colin. Reflexionó sobre su inminente llegada a Hogwarts con bastante nerviosismo.

Estaba preocupado por cómo le tratarían los otros estudiantes. De forma horrible sin duda. Estaba también el tema de su educación; aunque Harry se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en un mago habilidoso, desearía tener más tiempo para entrenar con su contratante. Descubrió que estaba preocupado por no lograr que él estuviese orgulloso. Por último estaba el tema de Rabastan Lestrange. Tendría una clase a la semana con el hombre y posiblemente le vería por la escuela con regularidad.

Tragando saliva de manera resuelta Harry apartó sus miedos y dudas y decidió que fuera lo que fuese que pudiesen lanzarle, se alzaría sobre todo ello y haría que el Señor Oscuro estuviese orgulloso.

* * *

**_Continuará...  
_**  
**Nota de Autora:** _En el capítulo siguiente, Hogwarts y una feliz reunión..._  
**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! No sé yo cómo llevará el Lord no ver a Harry hasta navidades... (o mejor dicho cómo llevará que Harry esté cerca de Rabastan después de todo lo que ha visto XD)_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que nos dejáis vuestros comentarios! Nos animan a continuar con este proyecto._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente!_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

_La Ciudadela – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, dos días después de su castigo y su encuentro con los Sirvientes, Harry regresó a sus habitaciones. Sus brazos estaban tensos bajo el peso de una enorme pila de libros y tenía la barbilla apoyada en lo más alto, mirando por encima de su carga para saber por dónde iba. La visión del hermoso Cortesano deambulando por los pasillos con un montón de volúmenes ya no era algo fuera de lo común en la Ciudadela.

Harry había descubierto que iba a viajar por la red Flu a Hogwarts el martes por la mañana y que se le daría ese día para acomodarse y conocer a sus compañeros de curso. Su primer día de clases comenzaría el miércoles y era por eso que se le habían dando tantos libros para leer. Lord Voldemort quería asegurarse de que Harry no sólo rendiría de forma competente sino que con suerte destacaría sobre sus iguales.

Mientras el Cortesano entraba en un patio abierto y salía a la brillante luz que resplandecía desde arriba, fue momentáneamente cegado. Debido a ello, cuando se topó con una baldosa suelta que sobresalía del suelo tropezó con la punta del pie y cayó hacia delante con bastante violencia, los libros desparramándose de sus brazos.

Con un chillido poco digno, que luego negaría enconadamente haber emitido, Harry cayó pesadamente sobre las baldosas y se quedó allí con sus mejillas ardiendo. Rogando por que no hubiese nadie aprovechando el buen día para descansar en el patio y siendo testigo de su bochornosa caída, Harry se tomó un momento en el suelo para frotar su muñeca, sopesando si se había hecho un esguince o no. Satisfecho de que estuviese bien, alzó la cabeza y entornó los ojos bajo la cálida luz del Sol.

—¿Harry? —preguntó la suave, casi reverente, voz.

El chico en cuestión se encogió, dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo después de todo, antes de que su mente se aclarase mientras reconocía la tierna voz. En efecto, cuando protegió sus ojos del Sol con la mano distinguió la forma de Angelina Johnson sentada en uno de los bancos del patio llevando la túnica verde y el cinturón de plata de una Cortesana, su collar brillando contra su piel oscura.

De repente ella se rió y se puso en pie moviéndose con fluidez a su lado y ayudándole a levantarse, arrastrándole a un fuerte abrazo mientras lo hacía. Harry se sintió momentáneamente molesto al descubrir que ella había crecido más de dos centímetros desde la última vez que la había visto. Entonces su alegría por ver una cara familiar venció a su irritación y le devolvió el abrazo a conciencia.

Ella se apartó, mirándole desde cierta distancia, escrutando su cara casi obsesivamente como si buscase signos de depresión o abuso. Aparentemente satisfecha con lo que veía en su rostro, sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y brillantes.

—Por lo que veo todavía no has crecido, Harry —le provocó ella bromeando.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Ángel —le replicó él, arrastrando las palabras. Ansioso por dejar el tema de su escaso desarrollo vertical, Harry le preguntó—. No es que no esté encantado de verte, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Angelina se agachó primero para ayudarle a recoger sus libros y Harry la observó con envidia mientras ella los reunía entre sus brazos con facilidad, como si el peso no la molestase en absoluto.

—Barty -mi contratante-, decidió traerme con él a una de sus reuniones. Prometió enseñarme la Ciudadela —. Harry no pudo evitar notar la cariñosa mirada en los ojos de Angelina y se preguntó si su contratante le gustaría más allá de su relación comercial.

—Pareces que tienes bastante familiaridad con él —, comenzó Harry a modo de prueba y la miró atentamente mientras Angelina se avergonzaba ligeramente.

—Él es amable conmigo y me da muchas libertades que sé que otros Cortesanos nunca disfrutarían —respondió ella suavemente. De repente una coqueta y apasionada mirada apareció en los ojos de la chica mayor y añadió—. También ayuda que es genial en la cama.

Harry sólo pudo balbucear de forma incomprensible, sus mejillas ardiendo mientras Angelina se reía con voz ronca, sus ojos brillando con regocijo.

—Oh Harry —murmuró ella a través de sus carcajadas—. Todavía tan puro e inocente a pesar de todo.

Refunfuñando en voz baja, aún consciente del rubor que teñía sus pálidas mejillas, Harry tomó la pila de libros de los brazos de Angelina, reprimiendo un gruñido ante el peso que ahora llevaba. Caminando hacia el banco que su amiga acababa de desocupar, Harry tomó asiento y puso los libros a su lado, dando unas palmaditas en el espacio vacío al otro lado. No sabía cuánto duraría la reunión de Bartemius, pero quería pasar cada segundo con su vieja amiga.

Angelina se movió con la gracia de una profesional entrenada y prácticamente se tendió sobre el banco de piedra junto al muchacho. Harry sabía qué había en Angelina para atraer a un Mortífago de la primera casta. Tenía cierta belleza indómita que Harry descubrió aliviado no había sido refrenada o atenuada por los años de contrato.

Angelina de repente cogió uno de sus libros, ojeó el título y sus delicadas cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa ante las palabras que halló en él.

—¿Conjuros Avanzados? Harry, ¿por qué estás leyendo un libro como éste? —preguntó confusa.

Suspirando agotado, sabiendo que Angelina no se quedaría satisfecha con una respuesta vaga, Harry se lanzó a explicárselo. Admitió ser capaz de realizar magia sin varita y sentir y ver la magia en otros y alrededor de ellos. Pasando por alto su reunión con el Señor Oscuro y el posterior viaje al Callejón Diagon, Harry levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica negra y reveló la varita de acebo atada a la parte baja de su muñeca.

Los ojos dorados de Angelina se abrieron por la sorpresa, muda ante la visión de un Cortesano en posesión de una varita. También había una chispa de dolor en sus orbes color ámbar al descubrir que el chico que ella veía como un hermano había mantenido su magia sin varita como un secreto para ella.

Harry supo instintivamente dónde se originaba la pena en los ojos de su amiga y fue rápido en colocar sus delgadas manos sobre las de Angelina—. Ángel, sé que debería haberte hablado acerca de mis poderes, pero raramente los usaba. No eran una parte importante de mi vida mientras vivía en la Casa de Afrodita. Lo siento —le dijo Harry finalmente.

Angelina parpadeó y una sonrisa tierna apareció en su cara. Tomó la barbilla de Harry delicadamente para poder mirar a sus culpables ojos esmeraldas y dijo con firmeza—. No Harry, tenías razón al no decírmelo. Incluso aunque protegería cualquier secreto tuyo con mi vida, cuanta menos gente supiese acerca de tus poderes, mejor. No hay nada de lo que disculparse porque no hay nada que perdonar.

El alivio floreció en la hermosa cara de Harry y ofreció a la chica una cálida sonrisa, para después pasar a informarle de que estaba recibiendo clases del Señor Oscuro e iba a asistir a Hogwarts en unos pocos días.

Casi esperaba celos o resentimiento por parte de la Cortesana pero debería haber conocido mejor a Angelina. La alegría se extendió por sus rasgos y dijo suavemente—. Siempre supe que estabas destinado a cosas mayores, Harry. La vida de un Cortesano nunca estuvo hecha para ti. No sabes lo contenta que estoy de escuchar que recibirás educación mágica.

—Gracias Ángel —, logró murmurar Harry con voz un poco ronca debido al repentino nudo en su garganta. Merlín, la había echado tanto de menos.

De repente los ojos de Angelina se abrieron como si hubiese recordado algo importante—. Harry, la razón de que Barty fuese convocado aquí hoy era finalizar un plan que implicaba a Hogwarts y otras dos escuelas mágicas. No sé mucho; tan sólo que es algún tipo de torneo en el que participan representantes o algo así. Si vas a asistir a Hogwarts podrías tomar parte en esa competición—. Una luz oscura entró en sus ojos y dijo—. Parece peligroso, sea lo que sea ese torneo. Barty habló acerca de pasados competidores que murieron. Harry, prométeme que no participarás.

Incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellos penetrantes ojos ambarinos, Harry asintió conforme y respondió—. No te preocupes Ángel, no tengo intención de entrar en ninguna competición que amenace mi vida. Sólo quiero terminar mi educación y graduarme.

Satisfecha de que Harry no considerase poner su vida en ningún tipo de riesgo, Angelina sonrió y pasó a discusiones más ligeras, poniendo al día a Harry respecto a Alicia y Katie, las cuales estaban llevando sus vidas bastante bien. Angelina las veía de cuando en cuando, en las ocasiones en que Bartemius tenía asuntos con sus contratantes, e intercambiaban saludos. Harry le preguntó por Lavender, en quien se sentía avergonzado de admitir que no había pensado tan a menudo como probablemente debería. Angelina no tenía noticias sobre la chica pero admitió que probablemente era porque su contrato habría sido comprado por alguien con quien Bartemius no tenía negocios.

Angelina entonces sacó con cuidado el tema del Señor Oscuro, no habiendo percibido ningún trauma físico en Harry pero preocupada acerca de cualquier sufrimiento psicológico o emocional escondido tras la aparentemente saludable fachada del chico.

Harry admitió libremente que no calentaba el lecho de Lord Voldemort, como la mayoría del Mundo Mágico creía del primer y único Cortesano del Señor Oscuro. Angelina le informó de que historias acerca de su etérea belleza se habían extendido como el fuego y uno de los rumores más populares que circulaban actualmente era que él era un Veela y había seducido al Señor Oscuro hasta llevarle a la cama.

Los dos rieron un poco sobre eso, Harry burlándose ante la idea de nadie pudiese llamar la atención de Lord Voldemort de esa manera. Su contratante era imperturbable e intocable, permaneciendo distante ante la gente más atractiva con la que trataba.

Habrían seguido hablando durante horas pero los dos viejos amigos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Bartemius Crouch, el cual había venido a reclamar a su Cortesana. El hombre de pelo color rubio arena había estado esperando en las sombras del borde del patio, observando mientras el misterioso Cortesano de su Señor y la suya propia interactuaban juntos alegremente.

Dándose cuenta de que los dos continuarían hablando indefinidamente, se mostró y observó mientras Angelina se ponía en pie y hacía una ligera reverencia. Harry permaneció sentado pero hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza al hombre de la primera casta. Se había establecido que durante su permanencia en la Ciudadela Harry sólo tendría que levantarse e inclinarse en presencia de su contratante. Sólo tenía que saludar a la primera y segunda casta y podía evitar cualquier deferencia con la tercera casta al completo.

—Vamos Ángel, te prometí un paseo por la Ciudadela —dijo el hombre con suavidad.

La ceja de Harry se enarcó al escuchar el apodo de Angelina saliendo de la boca del Mortífago con una corriente de cariño bajo sus palabras. ¿Quizá los sentimientos de Angelina eran correspondidos por el hombre?

La chica en cuestión titubeó, queriendo abrazar a Harry a modo de despedida ya que posiblemente no le vería durante años y años. Aquella podría ser la última vez que fuese capaz de estrecharle entre sus brazos. Sin embargo no estaba segura sobre cómo reaccionaría su contratante a que ella abrazase al muchacho. Entonces captó la atención de Bartemius y el hombre inclinó la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible en dirección a Harry. Obsequiando a su contratante con una radiante sonrisa Angelina levantó a Harry hasta su altura y le sumergió en un fuerte abrazo.

Harry se aferró a ella, confiando en que podría verla de nuevo pronto incluso aunque sabía en lo más profundo de su interior que las posibilidades de que eso ocurriese eran escasas. Finalmente los dos se separaron y mientras Harry abría la boca para decir adiós, Angelina colocó su dedo sobre sus labios y murmuró suavemente para que sólo él pudiese oírlo—. No digas adiós, Harry. Eso sugiere que puede que no nos volvamos a ver de nuevo. En vez de eso di... di hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo.

Ella retiró el dedo y Harry la miró con sus dulces ojos verdes—. Muy bien, Ángel. Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo.

Ocultando su temblor le dedicó a su contratante una sonrisa forzada y se fue con él, sin mirar atrás hacia la desamparada figura de pie bajo la luz del Sol.

Después de todo, no era un adiós.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se reclinó tras su señorial escritorio en su estudio privado, observando a su pupilo mientras el muchacho de dieciséis años se movía intranquilo bajo el escrutinio de su contratante. Era martes por la mañana y Harry había sido convocado al despacho del Señor Oscuro para usar la chimenea, la cual había sido conectada temporalmente con la red Flu de Hogwarts.

Su baúl, con sus adornos de latón pulido, reposaba repleto y esperando con un conjuro de ingravidez hecho por él mismo. Su lechuza blanca como la nieve estaba sentada con desagrado en su jaula emitiendo un ulular irritado. Harry estaba vestido con la túnica estándar que todos los estudiantes llevaban, negra con el escudo de Hogwarts, y su varita estaba al alcance de su mano. Su collar de plata de Cortesano todavía era visible por encima del cuello de sus ropajes y los dedos de Harry de vez en cuando frotaban el metal, como si estuviese preocupado por lo que sus compañeros de curso pensarían cuando lo viesen y supiesen lo que implicaba.

Pero el Señor Oscuro confiaba en que nadie se atrevería siquiera a atormentar o tomar como objetivo algo de su propiedad. Harry llevaba su símbolo en su garganta y cualquier ataque al muchacho sería interpretado como un ataque a su propia persona. Y, en el impensable caso de una agresión al hermoso joven, Lord Voldemort estaba seguro de que Harry podría manejarlo él mismo. Eso no significaba que no fuese a ejecutar una rápida y despiadada venganza sobre cualquiera que hiriese a Harry. Porque el chico era indudablemente suyo.

Mientras miraba fijamente y con descaro al joven creció su curiosidad acerca de lo que se escondía en la mente de su pupilo. Él era un consumado _Legeremens_, tan hábil de hecho que era capaz de leer los pensamientos superficiales de una persona sólo con el contacto visual como detonante. Cuanto más largo era el contacto visual, más profundamente podía ahondar. Usando el adecuado conjuro de Legeremancia podría examinar más exhaustivamente la mente de alguien pero su habilidad única de leer por encima los patrones de pensamiento actuales de una persona era un don útil y apreciado.

Finalmente esmeralda y carmesí se encontraron y el Señor Oscuro profundizó con regocijo en la mente del desprevenido muchacho identificando una cepa de pensamiento que le involucraba a él mismo.

_...todavía mirándome. Merlín, qué guapo es. No consigo mirar a otra parte. Vamos. Mira a otra aparte. Mira. A otra. Parte. Mira-_

Y a continuación fue empujado fuera de la mente de Harry mientras el chico reunía la fuerza de voluntad para romper el contacto visual. Ufano ante los pensamientos del chico hacia él, Lord Voldemort observó mientras Harry se crispaba, como si quisiese dar un paso atrás pero incapaz de hacerlo.

Estudiando a su Cortesano se preguntó cómo podría hacer que el chico confiase más en él, para acabar con aquellos sutiles respingos. No vería a Harry hasta las vacaciones de Navidad y no deseaba que su influencia sobre el muchacho se desvaneciese de ninguna forma. La respuesta le llegó aunque interrumpiría su diversión, era una manera segura de ganar la devoción de Harry, quizá de una vez por todas.

—Harry, tengo una propuesta para ti —ronroneó, observando detenidamente el estremecimiento que recorrió el flexible cuerpo de Harry ante su tono.

—¿Cuál es, Mi Señor? —logró preguntar de forma un poco entrecortada.

—Creo que es el momento de que aprendas cómo Ocluir tus pensamientos. Actualmente hay un profesor de Oclumancia dando clases en Hogwarts que te impartirá lecciones en el arte por orden mía.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y Voldemort supo que el chico comprendía la confianza que estaba poniendo en él; ofreciéndole una forma de proteger la privacidad de su mente y potencialmente esconder cosas a su contratante.

—Mi Señor... ¿me permitiría tomar esas clases? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

—Confío en ti Harry y estoy seguro de que después de tu último... castigo... no estarás ansioso por repetirlo —. Voldemort permitió que un atisbo de oscuridad se filtrase en su tono y se sintió satisfecho cuando Harry tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, m-me gustaría tomar esas lecciones.

Voldemort atrajo una hoja de pergamino en blanco y una pluma hacia sí y comenzó a dictar eficientemente una orden para el futuro profesor de Oclumancia de Harry. Echando un vistazo al mensaje lo dobló y presionó contra él el sello de su anillo, con el mismo escudo de armas que adornaba el delgado cuello de Harry. Con un destello de magia la carta quedó cerrada y sellada con la marca claramente visible. Tendiéndola para que Harry se acercase y la tomase, se dio cuenta de que el chico dudaba antes de coger la carta.

—Mi señor, si puedo preguntar, ¿quién va a ser mi profesor?

Sintiendo el humor negro creciendo en él, muy consciente del desagrado del futuro tutor de Harry hacia él y lo que representaba, Voldemort declaró suavemente—. El Director Snape será tu tutor, Harry —. Viendo aparecer el horror en los ojos del chico, Voldemort preguntó—. ¿Hay algún problema con este arreglo?

Apretando los dientes Harry cogió la carta de la mano de su contratante como si fuese algo perverso, guardándola en su bolsillo mientras lograba decir—. En absoluto Mi Señor. Simplemente tengo un mal historial con el director.

Un mal historial efectivamente. Era obvio que el chico no tenía ni idea de que el avinagrado Profesor de Pociones había sido atormentado por su padre y sus amigos en sus años escolares y que se había enamorado de su madre, la cual a su vez se había casado con el matón de su infancia. Voldemort sólo supo de esta historia tediosamente lastimera después de escrutar la mente de Severus para determinar cuales eran las lealtades del hombre.

—Muy bien. Es hora de que hagas Flu hasta Hogwarts. Volverás de la misma forma al principio de la temporada navideña.

Harry sacó su varita y golpeó su baúl encogiéndolo hasta un tamaño de bolsillo, antes de cogerlo y guardarlo. Después de tomar la jaula de su lechuza en una mano se aproximó a la chimenea y estaba a punto de alcanzar los polvos Flu que esperaban en la repisa cuando Lord Voldemort habló una vez más.

—No hay necesidad de que ocultes tu magia sin varita mientras estás en Hogwarts, Harry. Es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, no que esconder —. El Señor Oscuro sabía muy bien que su Cortesano probablemente intentaría pasar desapercibido y evitar llamar la atención hacia sí mismo. El Señor Oscuro no entendía aquello. ¿Por qué escondería alguien voluntariamente su verdadero potencial? ¿No daría brincos Harry ante la oportunidad de hacer contactos y aliados?

Harry se volvió a tiempo para ver levantarse a su contratante y moverse hasta el lugar donde él estaba junto al hogar vacío de la chimenea. Voldemort vio al chico tragar nerviosamente mientras se acercaba pero el Señor Oscuro notó que el chico se inclinaba hacia él de forma casi imperceptible.

Sacando su propia varita Lord Voldemort se agachó y tocó el collar de plata de su Cortesano permitiendo a un zarcillo de magia sin palabras incrustarse en el cálido metal. El muchacho se puso rígido como si pensase por un salvaje momento que le estaban quitando su magia de nuevo.

Pero el conjuro del Señor Oscuro se escondió de forma inofensiva en el metal del collar, esperando a ser puesto en uso. Harry no tenía ni idea de qué hechizo había lanzado el Señor Oscuro y como el mago más poderoso había revestido con un conjuro anti-detección el misterioso encantamiento, él no sería capaz de investigar qué había hecho Lord Voldemort.

Sabiendo que era mejor no preguntar lo que su contratante había hecho a su collar, Harry cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y entró en la chimenea, lanzándolos al suelo y diciendo claramente—, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Lord Voldemort se aseguró de fijar sus ojos en los de Harry mientras el chico era arrastrado en un remolino de llamas, permitiendo que algunas de sus verdaderas emociones saliesen a la superficie de su mirada escarlata. Por la visión de los orbes esmeralda abriéndose de par en par, el muchacho había vislumbrado algo. El Señor Oscuro tenía que dejar marchar a su Cortesano con algo en lo que pensar durante su ausencia, después de todo.

Mientras Voldemort volvía a su asiento pensó en el encantamiento que había lanzado sobre el collar de Harry y sintió una oleada de satisfacción. Era un viejo conjuro que había desenterrado, uno que antes se lanzaba sobre anillos de compromiso o en este caso, sobre un collar de plata.

El conjuro avisaría al lanzador si el portador del objeto encantado era tocado sexualmente de alguna manera, ya fuese un beso o algo más. De esta manera, sería alertado inmediatamente si su Cortesano estuviese involucrado en ese tipo de actividad con alguien que no fuese él.

Ay de quien intentase algo como aquello con lo que era _suyo_.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró dando un traspiés en el despacho del director en Hogwarts miró alrededor nerviosamente, rezando para que Snape no estuviese allí. Por suerte el hombre aparentemente estaba dando una clase porque la habitación estaba vacía de vida humana.

Harry se permitió un momento de dichosa alegría porque finalmente estaba en su hogar, en el lugar al que había decidido hace mucho tiempo que pertenecía de verdad. Entonces el recuerdo reciente de los ojos de su contratante mientras se marchaba por la red Flu le golpeó y sintió el rubor subiendo a su rostro.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar ahora acerca del Señor Oscuro. El deseo y la pura lujuria que había visto bullendo en esos ojos de rubí le habían dejado sin aliento momentáneamente y por un breve instante el mundo había dejado de existir excepto por aquel hombre mortífero.

Sacando de su cabeza por la fuerza todo pensamiento sobre el hombre, Harry se prometió reflexionar sobre ello más tarde. Por ahora necesitaría todo su ingenio para conocer a sus compañeros de curso e intentar causar una buena impresión a pesar de su estatus de Cortesano. Eso hizo pensar a Harry en el misterioso encantamiento que había sido lanzado sobre su collar pero esa línea de pensamiento llevó a Lord Voldemort una vez más y Harry se forzó a abandonar toda idea sobre él para no pensar en aquellos ojos rojos...

El sonido de pesados pasos en la escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho sacaron a Harry de su ensoñación y se encaró con la puerta de madera, temiendo a medias la llegada de Snape. En vez de eso la puerta se abrió para revelar una mata de pelo rojo dolorosamente familiar.

Harry vio una cara pecosa y unos sorprendidos ojos azules antes de salir corriendo, sus piernas adquiriendo voluntad propia. Torpemente, todavía sujetando la jaula de Hedwig en su mano, Harry lanzó sus brazos en torno al chico, más alto que él.

Unos brazos fuertes, moldeados por años de duro trabajo, se estrecharon en torno a él y fue alzado para quedar cara a cara con aquellos maravillosos ojos azules que contenían las lágrimas tenazmente.

—Me alegro de verte, compañero —dijo Ronald Weasley, decidido a no dejar que ninguna lágrima escapase.

—Ron... —dijo Harry y su voz se desvaneció, sabiendo que si decía algo más probablemente acabaría llorando de una manera totalmente impropia para un hombre.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró el chico más alto.

A casa.

Harry estaba en casa.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _¡Harry está por fin de vuelta en Hogwarts! En la siguiente actualización tendremos más reencuentros y Harry conocerá a sus compañeros de curso. Entonces Harry tendrá su primer día de clase –y una lección será con cierto Mortífago de la primera casta...-  
__**  
**_**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Harry ya está en Hogwarts! Y parece que ahora tendrá en más cosas que pensar gracias al Lord (cómo le gusta a este hombre tocar las narices al pobre Harry)_**

**_Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo!_**

**_Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos dejan sus comentarios sobre la traducción, no sabéis cómo nos animan! :D  
_**

Antes de despedirnos por esta semana, os recordamos que estamos gestionando los avisos de publicación tanto de SH (para las versiones sin censura de este fic y futuros proyectos), como las de esta web en nuestro grupo de facebook.

groups/500220733454415/?ref=bookmarks

Desgraciadamente parece que los administradores de ésta página han decidido censurar nuestros enlaces a SH (hace unos días nos dimos cuenta de que no se veían en nuestro perfil). Estamos buscando soluciones, pero por el momento lo único que podemos hacer es remitiros al grupo y avisaros cuando un nuevo capítulo censurado se publique.

Lamentamos las molestias que os pueda ocasionar.

**_Nos vemos en unos días! ^_^_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de_**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

1996

* * *

Después de que Harry hubiese dominado tenazmente sus turbulentas emociones, había permitido a Ron que le guiase desde el despacho del director, observando los familiares pasillos y posando sus ojos sobre los retratos móviles frente a los que había pasado tantas veces en su infancia. Su corazón se henchía un poco al ver que el castillo no había cambiado ni una pizca, conservando la misma imagen que él había salvaguardado en su mente durante sus tres años de ausencia.

Después de su saludo inicial, Ron parecía no saber qué decir al chico con el que había crecido, lanzando numerosas miradas hacia Harry, sus ojos azules deteniéndose en el collar de plata de su hermano adoptivo. Abrió su boca muchas veces como si estuviese a punto de iniciar una conversación pero cada vez dejaba que su mandíbula se cerrase.

Incapaz de soportar el embarazoso e incómodo silencio Harry se lanzó a llenar el vacío entre ambos. Quería a Ron como un hermano y le dolía que los dos no pudiesen encontrar nada que decir después de estar tanto tiempo separados.

—Así que... ¿qué ha pasado mientras he estado... fuera? —comenzó Harry a modo de prueba, sobresaltado internamente por su titubeante tono. Sin embargo ver el gesto de alivio de Ron al darle un tema seguro sobre el que hablar compensó un poco por ello.

—No demasiado en realidad, compañero. Quiero decir, lo más importante que pasó después de que tú te marchases fue cuando Gin fue elegida como Procreadora —. La cara de Ron se tensó de furia y Harry se dio cuenta de cómo apretaba los puños mientras luchaba por dominar su cólera.

Harry ya sabía que la quinceañera pelirroja había sido enviada a la Casa de Damara gracias a su contacto con Hermione, pero ver el dolor y la impotente ira en la cara de Ron puso de manifiesto la terrible situación.

Buscando alguna forma de calmar el creciente enfado de su amigo, Harry preguntó rápidamente— ¿Cómo ha estado todo el mundo por aquí? ¿Los gemelos siguen haciendo bromas?

Dio un silencioso suspiro de alivio cuando algo de la tensión desapareció de Ron y el chico se lanzó a una detallada y ligeramente envidiosa descripción de las elaboradas y todavía efectivas bromas que los gemelos gastaban a los habitantes de Hogwarts. Los chicos eran maestros en evitar que se les echase la culpa por los muchos "desafortunados" percances que ocurrían en la escuela, tomando especial placer en tomar como objetivo al avinagrado conserje, Filch.

A pesar del oscuro tema anterior Harry se encontró riendo a carcajadas ante el relato de la broma que los gemelos habían realizado hacía unos meses, aparentemente creando algún tipo de dulce con ingredientes mágicos robados que causaban que aquel que lo ingiriese se llenase de horribles forúnculos. Filch había sido el desdichado receptor de una caja de esas golosinas y había estado cubierto de desagradables llagas durante varias semanas.

Mientras los dos chicos se unían una vez más gracias a la risa y a discutir acerca de los momentos que Harry se había perdido mientras estaba aprendiendo las maneras de un Cortesano, descendieron aún más en el interior de Hogwarts, pasando los antiguos dormitorios Slytherin y a través de la dolorosamente familiar red de pasadizos en la parte más profunda del castillo.

Al girar una esquina Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de dejar rápidamente la jaula de Hedwig en el suelo antes de ser derribado por las dos amenazas pelirrojas que de las que Ron y él habían estado hablando sólo unos instantes antes. Con un grito gemelo de—¡Harry! —fue tirado al suelo sin contemplaciones por su peso combinado y se encontró con dos caras sonrientes cerniéndose sobre la suya.

Ron observaba divertido mientras su viejo amigo era asfixiado en un abrazo de cada uno de sus hermanos gemelos. Finalmente el chico de pelo negro fue soltado, ligeramente sin aliento después de ser casi ser estrujado hasta la muerte por Fred y George.

—Me alegro de veros a ambos —dijo Harry afectuosamente, sintiendo su ánimo alegrarse aún más simplemente por estar en presencia de los dos bulliciosos bromistas. Entonces añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—, he oído que habéis estado manteniendo en alerta a Hogwarts.

Fue recompensado con sonrisas ladinas por parte de los chicos mayores, quienes entonces intercambiaron una mirada significativa el uno con el otro. Fred buscó en su túnica gris de Sirviente y pareció tocar algo en su bolsillo como si comprobase que todavía estaba allí. Harry confió en que no hubiese una broma inestable escondida allí pero simplemente entrevió un pergamino amarillento y nada más.

—Quizá te enseñemos el secreto de nuestro éxito más tarde, Harry —prometió George, ignorando el balbuceo de indignación de Ron—. Tú asistirás a la escuela después de todo y siempre hemos querido tener un infiltrado.

Pasando un brazo cada uno por encima de Harry, con Fred llevando la jaula de Hedwig, los gemelos escoltaron a su hermanastro por el corredor hacia la cocina donde la familia Weasley y su cada vez mayor grupo de hijos adoptivos trabajaban.

Ron todavía estaba farfullando tras el trío, murmurando algo acerca de unos estúpidos que no compartían sus secretos para el éxito con su propio hermano menor.

Cuando entraron en la cocina los gemelos se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Harry fuese envuelto en un cálido abrazo de la matriarca de la familia Weasley, la cual se agarró a Harry como si se estuviese ahogando y él fuese un trozo de madera flotante. Pero Harry no se quejaba, apretándose aún más a la persona más parecida a una madre que había tenido y dejando que algunas de sus preocupaciones se desvaneciesen.

Cuando finalmente Molly Weasley se separó de él escrutó su cara de una forma muy parecida a la de Angelina, buscando signos de abuso o depresión. Con ternura en sus cálidos ojos marrones apartó a un lado su flequillo negro y examinó sus rasgos como memorizando todos los detalles que allí veía.

Finalmente ella proclamó al aire con una sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa—, estás demasiado delgado, Harry querido —, y el Cortesano supo que todo estaba igual que siempre, con la señora Weasley siendo la protectora madre gallina.

O al menos casi igual. La mujer tenía sombras oscuras bajo los ojos como si la pérdida combinada de Harry, Hermione y Lavender, y después de su propia hija natural, Ginny, le hubiese robado algo de vida. Había líneas de cansancio en su cara donde antes sólo había habido piel suave y Harry descubrió algunas hebras plateadas en su pelo.

—Es bueno estar en casa —, murmuró Harry suavemente y fue arrastrado a otro fuerte abrazo. A ese ritmo sus costillas fallarían antes de que acabase el día. ¡Y sólo era por la mañana!

Después de ser obligado a sentarse Harry observó confundido mientras la señora Weasley iba de aquí para allá por la cocina improvisando una comida para él, insistiendo en que no podía marcharse tan pronto sin que ella intentase engordarle un poco más ya que al parecer estaba tan espantosamente delgado.

Ron, Fred y George se habían marchado en algún momento mientras la señora Weasley le daba la bienvenida, obviamente queriendo otorgar a Harry algo de privacidad con su madre adoptiva.

Tan fascinado estaba mirando los familiares movimientos de la mujer, que pasó por alto el par de ojos de color azul plateado que le miraban sin pestañear desde un asiento en una esquina de la habitación. Sintiendo la piel erizarse en su nuca, Harry estiró la mano para frotar el lugar, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Echando un vistazo por la cocina, la atención de Harry se posó en una chica de aspecto extraño que le miraba resueltamente. Sus enormes ojos estaban fijos en él de forma desconcertante, un pálido y afilado rostro enmarcado por un pelo igualmente pálido. Mechones de color rubio claro caían en un descuidado y enredado revoltijo hasta la mitad de su espalda. Parecía algo más joven que él, quizá cerca de la edad de Ginny y al principio Harry pensó que era una nueva Sirviente. Entonces vio la túnica negra con el escudo de Hogwarts y el cuello sin collar y se dio cuenta de quienquiera que fuese aquella chica, era una estudiante de la escuela.

¿Quién era?

La señora Weasley pareció darse cuenta de que la atención de Harry había cambiado y echó una mirada desde donde estaba ocupada cortando verduras.

—Ah, veo que has descubierto a Luna —, le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa. Entonces se centró en la extraña chica y dijo—, éste es el chico del que te hablé, querida, Harry Potter.

Luna se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba Harry, dejándose caer a su lado. Pasó un mechón de pelo rubio tras su oreja y Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba pendientes con forma de rábano.

Distraído por su extraña elección de joyería, Harry casi se perdió la sonrisa soñadora que ella le dedicó y la tranquila voz que anunció—, soy Luna Lovegood.

—Encantado de conocerte, Luna —, dijo Harry educadamente y extendió su mano para estrechar la de ella.

Luna miró hacia abajo a la extremidad que le ofrecía pero no la tomó, con un gesto en su cara como si estuviese observando un espécimen de algún tipo. Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron y retiró su mano, examinando el rostro de Luna para ver si tenía alguna intención maliciosa.

En cambio ella le dedicó otra sonrisa soñadora y dijo con su voz, que tenía un acento apenas perceptible—, yo también me alegro de conocerte, Harry Potter —. Entonces rápidamente se concentró en una grieta, que corría por el techo, e inclinó su cabeza a un lado como un pájaro mientras la contemplaba.

Completa y totalmente perdido acerca de cómo tratar a aquella extraña chica Harry miró de forma desamparada en dirección a la señora Weasley, la cual le sonrió lastimeramente como asegurándole que ese era el comportamiento normal de Luna.

Afortunadamente Neville y Dean eligieron ese momento para entrar y Harry se reunió felizmente con los dos chicos de su infancia. Luna seguía enfocada en la grieta del techo y la señora Weasley tarareaba en voz baja mientras preparaba la comida de bienvenida, creando una pantalla perfecta para la pregunta que él quería formular. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Harry preguntó a Neville y Dean discretamente qué estaba haciendo Luna en la cocina de los Sirvientes y por qué era tan... rara.

—Aproximadamente un año después de que los otros y tú os fueseis, Harry, ella simplemente encontró el camino hasta aquí abajo. Viene de visita desde entonces. No dice demasiado y sus extravagancias son tremendas, pero es una persona dulce cuando llegas a conocerla —le informó Neville, sonrojándose ligeramente tras describirla como dulce.

Dean sonrió mientras le daba un codazo a Neville y le dijo a Harry con una mueca—. Aquí Neville está colado por Luna.

Las mejillas del pobre Neville ardieron y miró a Dean horriblemente mortificado, sus ojos yendo con rapidez hasta la chica rubia para ver si les había oído. Luna ya no miraba a la grieta en el techo, en vez de eso había conseguido de alguna forma una revista y estaba leyéndola del revés.

Las excentricidades de la chica nunca terminaban.

Tras conseguir permiso de la señora Weasley para ir a buscar al señor Weasley y al resto de los hermanos adoptivos de Harry que todavía le quedaban por ver, el trío abandonó la cocina y halló el camino de vuelta al exterior, hacia la vieja cabaña del guardabosques, la cual aparentemente había sido una vez el hogar de un buen hombre llamado Rubeus Hagrid. Miembro de la Orden, había logrado huir y esconderse con otros seguidores fugitivos.

Ahora su vieja casa había sido convertida en un taller propiedad del señor Weasley el cual lo usaba para crear aparatos útiles a partir de viejos materiales. Era allí donde Harry esperaba encontrar a su padre adoptivo cacharreando.

Alcanzaron la cima de un montículo cubierto de hierba y el gigantesco campo de Quidditch quedó a la vista trayendo viejos recuerdos a Harry de cuando se sentaba en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía y observaba los partidos con un par de binoculares. Con un súbito arranque de excitación Harry se preguntó si podría volar en escoba ahora que era un estudiante oficial. Podría incluso hacer una prueba para entrar en un equipo.

El júbilo floreció en su interior ante ese pensamiento, y sus ojos siguieron ávidamente a las figuras distantes que al parecer estaban recibiendo una clase de vuelo. Fue interrumpido en su contemplación de la gente volando por el campo por un eufórico Charlie que le sobresaltó abrazándole por detrás.

Riendo, Harry se giró y abrazó a Charlie apropiadamente, echando de menos su personalidad jovial y despreocupada. Percy estaba de pie detrás de su hermano mayor, esperando pacientemente para abrazar a Harry de una forma mucho más sosegada que el vivaracho hombre.

Después de abrazar al ceremonioso joven de veintiún años, que le ofreció una bienvenida bastante formal después de tres años enteros de ausencia, Harry preguntó a los dos dónde estaban Bill y el señor Weasley. Le enviaron al taller, el cual había sido el destino original de Neville, Dean y él. Percy y Charlie tuvieron que marcharse a completar un inventario acerca de las plantas en los invernaderos de Herbología así que los tres muchachos quedaron a solas para ir a saludar.

Dentro de la casa convertida en taller, Bill sujetaba firmemente un trozo de cable con unas tenazas mientras el señor Weasley lo enrollaba a través de un pequeño artefacto. En vez de interrumpir a la pareja y arriesgarse a asustarles, los tres esperaron. Harry les observó con una sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro mientras recordaba todas las veces que había tenido que ir hasta el taller del señor Weasley para darle al hombre un plato de cena o almuerzo después de que no apareciese a la mesa, absorto en su última invención.

Finalmente con un grito de éxito el señor Weasley sujetó el artilugio completado y sonrió en dirección a su hijo mayor. Echando un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca, un objeto muggle que había restaurado unos años atrás, el señor Weasley emitió otro grito, esta vez de sorpresa.

—¡El maldito reloj ha dejado de funcionar de nuevo! ¡Harry probablemente se habrá ido a casa ya!

Limpiando rápidamente sus grasientas manos en un trapo, el agotado hombre se giró sólo para divisar a sus tres hijos adoptivos, un sonriente Harry en el medio. Tras caminar hasta él y llevar al chico de ojos color esmeralda a sus brazos, Harry respiró su olor de hierba recién cortada y aceite de motor. Como siempre había sido.

Una mano encallecida apretó su cabeza contra el hombro de su padre adoptivo y una voz susurró junto a su oído—, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte, Harry. Molly se tomó tu ausencia, la ausencia de todos, muy mal. Te hemos echado muchísimo de menos.

Tener una confirmación verbal de las penurias a las que Molly se había enfrentado hizo que Harry tuviese que alejar el repentino ardor de las lágrimas que hizo escocer sus ojos. Apartándose se giró hacia Bill, le dio al hombre un abrazo y aceptó sus palabras de bienvenida ligeramente distraído.

Todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en el dolor que había pasado la señora Weasley tras perder a cuatro niños, en las dificultades y miedos a los que Hermione, Ginny y Lavender, por no mencionar a Angelina, Katie y Alicia, bien podrían estar enfrentándose hoy. Todo a causa de un estúpido conjunto de leyes que habían creado la casta Servil.

Un conjunto de leyes que el contratante de Harry, y el hombre que le había dado más libertad de la que jamás había experimentado, había instaurado.

¿Cómo podía todavía tolerar, y atreverse a pensar, en sentirse atraído por el hombre que había causado tanto dolor en las vidas de su familia y amigos, y en miles de otras?

* * *

Tras una deliciosa comida caliente preparada por la señora Weasley, Harry se sentía lleno y alegre una vez más, sus pensamientos oscuros anteriores desterrados por ahora. Con su familia adoptiva y la chica de antes, Luna, reunidos a su alrededor, disfrutó del presente e ignoró su creciente aprensión acerca de qué ocurriría cuando entrase en su dormitorio y se encontrase con sus compañeros de sexto curso.

Tenía programado reunirse con sus compañeros durante la pausa para el almuerzo, su contratante le había informado de que se había arreglado para que ocurriese en la sala común de sexto año. Cada uno de los cursos tenía su propia cámara comunal donde ambos sexos podían interactuar y formar grupos de estudio. Había dormitorios separados para chicos y chicas partiendo de la sala común. Harry sabía que había dos o tres personas por cuarto ahora, casi la mitad de estudiantes de los que solían asistir a Hogwarts.

Harry se preguntó ociosamente con quién compartiría habitación y deseó fervientemente que quienquiera que fuese, al menos fuese tolerante con él y su estatus.

Mientras la pausa para el almuerzo se acercaba Harry se distrajo a sí mismo liberando a Hedwig de su jaula y alimentándola con algunas tiras de bacon de su tardío desayuno. Alzó la vista a tiempo para escuchar a la señora Weasley decir—, Ron, acabo de recordar que necesitaba que fueses al aula de pociones, el Profesor Slughorn requería ayuda etiquetando su nueva remesa de ingredientes.

Ron al instante protestó con su lloriqueo habitual diciendo—, pero mamá, quería llevar a Harry a su dormitorio para echar un vistazo con él.

Mientras que los Sirvientes estaban familiarizados con casi cualquier rincón y grieta de la escuela, no se les permitía entrar en los dormitorios de los estudiantes. Sólo los elfos domésticos se ocupaban de la limpieza diaria de las habitaciones privadas. Ron obviamente quería fisgonear y ver qué tipo de nivel de vida iba a disfrutar su amigo.

La señora Weasley no se estaba dejando convencer por ninguno de los intentos de Ron de escapar a su tarea—. Ahora, Ronald —ordenó de manera seca, y con un resoplido Ron se deslizó de su silla y se despidió de Harry, haciéndole prometer que vendría a visitarle a las cocinas.

En cuanto Ron se hubo marchado la señora Weasley se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo amablemente—, deberías subir querido. Tus compañeros de curso llegarán pronto para encontrarse contigo.

Tragando saliva Harry se puso en pie y esperó mientras Hedwig revoloteaba para posarse en su hombro. Cogiendo su jaula vacía y frotando sus dedos contra su encogido baúl para asegurarse de que todavía estaba seguro en su bolsillo, Harry se volvió hacia su familia adoptiva. Fred y George se levantaron y se pusieron a su lado. Fred le aseguró—, iremos contigo a tu dormitorio, Harry.

—No haréis nada de eso. Ron no es el único que tiene tareas —, les reprendió la señora Weasley con una mirada de disculpa hacia Harry.

—¿Entonces quién va a acompañarle? —preguntó George.

—Yo le llevaré —dijo una voz tranquila.

Harry se giró hacia su origen y se encontró con aquellos extraños ojos azul plateado mirándole de nuevo. Hubo una pausa incómoda antes de que la señora Weasley hablase una vez más diciendo—, gracias por ofrecerte, Luna, querida. Es muy amable por tu parte.

La chica se levantó de un salto de su silla y caminó hasta Harry, que descubrió con alegría que ella era dos centímetros y medio más baja que él. Para su sorpresa, Hedwig abandonó el hombro de Harry en favor del de Luna, acomodándose sobre la chica y dando a su pelo un acicalado afectuoso.

Luna no pareció sorprendida en lo más mínimo, girándose ligeramente para acariciar las plumas blancas como la nieve de Hedwig. Debió sentir a toda la familia observándola y alzó la vista, concentrando su mirada en Harry.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Volviendo a la realidad Harry dio otra ronda rápida de abrazos, incluso aunque sabía que iba a ver mucho a su familia. Dejando atrás la cocina de los Weasley caminó junto a Luna, la cual estaba tarareando suavemente a Hedwig.

Ascendieron los pisos a un buen ritmo y Harry descubrió que aunque el silencio entre ambos era completo, no era ni opresivo ni incómodo. Había algo tranquilizador en la muchacha que reconfortaba la mente de Harry. Aunque había que reconocer que era extraña, Harry podía sentir cierta simpatía hacia ella. Tenía la aprobación de Hedwig por lo menos.

Queriendo saber más acerca de la chica, Harry le preguntó con curiosidad—, ¿en qué curso estás?

—Estoy en mi quinto año —respondió Luna en aquella voz soñadora, mientras continuaba acariciando las suaves plumas de Hedwig de forma ausente.

—¿Tienes algún hermano? —preguntó él.

—Sólo estamos mi padre y yo. Mi madre murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía nueve —dijo ella con tono natural, como si hablase acerca del tiempo.

—Siento tu pérdida —dijo Harry sinceramente, pensando en su propia madre a la que nunca conocería.

Luna se volvió para poder mirar a Harry a la cara y leyó las emociones en sus rasgos con bastante eficacia. Fuera lo que fuese lo que vio en su rostro le agradó porque sonrió serenamente y anunció—. Puedo decir que vamos a ser grandes amigos Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry recordaba vagamente el camino a la sala común de sexto curso por su tiempo viviendo en Hogwarts pero sólo había estado en las estancias públicas y nunca más allá. Luna y él llegaron hasta el retrato de una mujer de aspecto regio vestida con fina seda; sus rizos de color castaño rojizo recogidos en lo alto de su cabeza. Miró hacia abajo a los dos jovenzuelos, fijándose en el pelo desaliñado de Luna y en el collar de plata de Cortesano de Harry.

—¿Contraseña? —solicitó de forma autoritaria.

Harry se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cual era la contraseña. Normalmente la señora Weasley o los gemelos sabrían las contraseñas diarias de la sala común, pero a todos se les había pasado, en la excitación de que Harry estuviese en casa. La mujer que guardaba los dormitorios de sexto curso se fue poniendo más y más ufana mientras observaba el azorado estado de Harry.

—Draconis —, soltó Luna y la sonrisa de superioridad fue borrada del rostro de la aristocrática dama. Con una sonrisa de desdén decididamente menos atractiva, abrió la puerta para revelar un corredor en penumbra.

—Gracias —, le dijo Harry a Luna con alivio mientras entraban y el retrato se cerraba de un portazo tras ellos, secretamente preguntándose cómo sabía ella cuál era la contraseña.

Tras un breve recorrido en la oscuridad entraron en el gran salón donde el sexto curso entero se reunía. Era tal y como Harry lo recordaba, enormes ventanas abovedadas que proporcionaban una vista del lago y las montañas circundantes.

Sillas confortables y a la vez elegantes estaban reunidas en torno a sólidas mesas de estudio, pintadas con gusto en colores crema y tonos pastel. Una enorme chimenea dominaba uno de los muros, crepitando alegremente para conservar la calidez en la habitación. Una cara alfombra cubría el suelo de losas de piedra para mantener a raya el frío.

Harry vio dos escaleras, las cuales obviamente conducían a los dormitorios para los diferentes sexos.

—Ahora debo marcharme —le informó Luna mientras le dejaba en la sala. Empujó suavemente a Hedwig, que volvió al hombro de Harry—. Abajo está empezando el almuerzo y tienen mi pudding favorito.

Se giró para marcharse pero Harry sintió que le debía algo por llevarle hasta allí y ofrecerse para guiarle en primer lugar—. Espera Luna —, dijo él provocando que ella se detuviese y mirase hacia atrás con su cabeza inclinada a un lado en aquel gesto de pájaro suyo—. ¿Te gustaría quedar alguna vez -para estudiar quizá-? —No sabía a qué se dedicaban los estudiantes en su tiempo libre pero asumió que hacían sus deberes.

Una radiante sonrisa dominó el rostro de la chica y le dijo— me encantaría, Harry.

Entonces salió de la habitación, los pendientes de rábanos balanceándose de un lado a otro con su movimiento y una mano alzada sobre su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Harry la observó marcharse desconcertado antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar las escaleras. Intentó las de la derecha y consiguió subir tres peldaños antes de que la superficie bajo él se volviese suave y resbaladiza y fuese depositado de nuevo al pie, con Hedwig abandonando rápidamente su hombro justo a tiempo para evitar caer con él.

Rojo de vergüenza, percatándose de que las escaleras estaban encantadas para que ningún varón intentase entrar en lo que ahora se dio cuenta eran los dormitorios femeninos, Harry se giró hacia las escaleras de la izquierda y probó a subir. Hedwig voló de regreso a su hombro, dándole a su oreja un pellizco a modo de reprimenda por haberla asustado. Aliviado cuando el suelo no cedió bajo él, Harry llegó rápidamente hasta el siguiente piso y entró en el pasillo lleno de puertas por primera vez.

Había cinco puertas en total y Harry avanzó y abrió la más cercana. Estaba completamente amueblada con tres camas de tamaño grande y armarios individuales para los ocupantes. Cerrando esa puerta, ya que obviamente estaba completa, probó todas y cada una de las demás. Un par de habitaciones contenían sólo dos camas mientras que el resto tenían tres.

Finalmente llegó al final del pasillo, desesperadamente preocupado acerca de cuándo llegarían sus compañeros de curso, y empujó la puerta para revelar dos camas. Sin embargo la diferencia era que la cama más alejada de la puerta estaba decorada en tonos neutros, gris y blanco, y que en la mesilla de noche y el armario ropero no había ningún objeto personal. La cama junto a esa era negra y verde irlandés y mientras Harry entraba en la habitación, que sólo podía ser la suya, observó la mesa de su compañero de cuarto. Vio a un chico sonriente en una de las fotografías móviles, de pie junto a una mujer que sólo podía ser su madre. Estaban saludando a la cámara frente a lo que parecía un antiguo túmulo funerario celta.

Sacando su baúl, Harry lo agrandó con una oleada de magia sin varita y colocó el ingrávido equipaje sobre la cama de aspecto neutro.

No queriendo cotillear, pero curioso acerca de con quién compartiría la habitación, Harry examinó las muchas fotos enmarcadas que abarrotaban la mesita de noche y el armario del otro chico. Viendo el mismo rostro familiar en ellas Harry dedujo que compartiría el cuarto con él. El chico parecía alto, para su decepción, pero suficientemente amigable, con el pelo color rubio arena y brillantes ojos azules.

A punto de empezar a deshacer el equipaje, Harry se quedó paralizado cuando escuchó el débil zumbido de risas viniendo de abajo y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de curso habían llegado. Animando a Hedwig a que se posase en su mesa y asegurando a la lechuza que volvería más tarde para alimentarla de nuevo, se miró en el espejo colgado en la pared y arregló su pelo y sus ropas.

Dos nerviosos ojos color esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada mientras ensayaba una sonrisa temblorosa que terminó pareciendo más una mueca. Harry odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Reuniendo valor dejó la habitación y caminó de vuelta por el pasillo, bajando lentamente las escaleras para entrar en la sala común. Tan pronto como quedó a la vista, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron y Harry fue instantáneamente atravesado por muchos curiosos y calculadores ojos. Percibió cada par deteniéndose en su collar de plata, algunos con interés y otros con desdén.

Harry hizo un rápido recuento de cabezas y descubrió que había diecinueve personas de sexto año, veinte ahora contándole a él. Tragando saliva con fuerza Harry ofreció una sonrisa a los estudiantes allí reunidos y dijo suavemente—, hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Hubo una embarazosa pausa en la cual algunas de las personas de la habitación intercambiaron enarcamientos de cejas unas con otras. Harry sabía que el apellido Potter era un título reconocido, ya que era sangre limpia. También sabía que la mayoría, si no todos sus compañeros de curso no tendrían ni idea de quién era el único Cortesano del Señor Oscuro. Ahora sabrían que era el último del linaje Potter, el descendiente de la una vez noble casa, ahora mancillada por su estatus como miembro de la casta Servil.

Justo cuando Harry comenzaba a temer seriamente que nadie daría un paso adelante para darle la bienvenida o simplemente para decir algo, un chico alto con un familiar pelo color rubio platino avanzó. Ojos grises le estudiaron mientras el chico caminaba hasta donde él estaba junto a las escaleras y finalmente Harry recordó dónde había visto ese color de pelo. Éste debía ser el hijo y heredero de Lucius Malfoy; el joven era prácticamente un calco de su padre salvo por el pelo largo. Harry también percibió que el núcleo mágico del chico era bastante importante, no a la par de Harry, pero se trataba de un mago poderoso no obstante.

Una mano pálida le fue ofrecida a Harry y él casi dejó de respirar por la sorpresa. Éste era probablemente el estudiante más influyente de la escuela, teniendo a su padre en el Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro. No debería estar asociándose con gente como él, un Servil y por si fuera poco ni siquiera un sangre limpia.

Harry estrechó la mano, temiendo a medias un truco, pero el otro chico al parecer tenía intenciones honestas. Sacudió su mano ligeramente y dijo en una voz elocuente y refinada—, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Quiero darte formalmente la bienvenida a Hogwarts, Harry Potter.

Mientras el chico, Draco, hablaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que al instante los otros estudiantes comenzaban a reevaluarle, ojos astutos decidiendo dónde encajaba él socialmente en su jerarquía. El propio Harry se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Después de que Draco retirase su mano Harry fue inundado por otros miembros del sexto año, todos ansiosos ahora por saludarle después de que su líder no oficial hubiese dado su aprobación al chico nuevo. Mientras Harry estrechaba manos o las besaba en el caso de las chicas, tal y como su profesora de etiqueta en la Casa de Afrodita le había enseñado que era costumbre entre los sangres limpias, Harry reflexionó sobre los diferentes grupos en el curso.

Los hijos de los Mortífagos y los más ricos entre los sangres limpias rodeaban a Draco, y permanecían aparte del resto del curso. Había ocho de ellos incluyendo a dos jóvenes gigantescos que parecían ser algún tipo de guardaespaldas para el rubio. No parecían particularmente brillantes.

Revoloteando en torno a los ocho estudiantes de "élite" había otros seis estudiantes que parecían sangres limpias por la manera en la que le saludaron, pero quizá no suficientemente ricos e influyentes para ganarse un lugar en el círculo más popular.

Finalmente Harry escrutó el último grupo de personas que probablemente eran los más bajos en la escala social. Harry sólo pudo asumir que aquellos eran los mestizos. Había cinco de ellos, seis ahora incluyéndole a él.

Uno de los chicos en el grupo de los marginados era la figura que había visto en las fotografías de su nueva habitación por lo que decidió que debía ser su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Cuando estrechó la mano con el alto chico éste se presentó con un fuerte acento irlandés como Seamus Finnigan.

El nombre no parecía importante ni familiar así que Harry supuso que el muchacho era un mestizo, lo más probable con un padre muggle o nacido de muggles. Tras conocer a todos sus compañeros de curso, la mayoría de sus nombres pasando por su cabeza salvo por el de Draco y Seamus, Harry recibió una cortés invitación a hacer un recorrido por las dependencias por parte de uno de los amigos sangres limpias de Draco.

Harry se vio forzado a explicar que ya estaba familiarizado con Hogwarts ya que había crecido allí trabajando como Sirviente. Aquello causó una conmoción, y muchos ojos se volvieron hacia Draco para ver su reacción ante aquel comentario.

Draco simplemente ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y cambió fácilmente de tema al del plan de estudios, distrayendo a sus compañeros sin esfuerzo. Harry se encontró de alguna forma sentado con el círculo de élite, a la derecha de Draco nada menos, mientras que los otros estudiantes se desperdigaban por la habitación para hablar en pequeños corrillos, lanzando anhelantes y envidiosas miradas hacia donde Harry estaba disfrutando de su lugar privilegiado.

—Así que, Harry, ¿qué clases va dar este año? —preguntó una de las chicas, con pelo rubio como la miel y ojos color avellana. Harry recordó que su nombre era Daphne Greengrass.

—Daré las asignaturas obligatorias de Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Duelos y Teoría de la Magia Oscura —, comenzó y después añadió—. También he elegido las clases de Romper Maldiciones, Sanación y Runas Antiguas.

Los ojos de Daphne se iluminaron ligeramente y dijo—, yo también estoy dando Sanación y Romper Maldiciones. Solía ser la única persona de nuestro curso en las clases de Sanación, me alegro de saber que ahora tendré alguien con quién hablar —, le informó ella.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa a cambio Harry se recostó para escuchar a los sangres limpias hablar acerca de este o aquel acto social. Su interés aumentó cuando escuchó mencionar algo acerca de un torneo. El chico italiano de piel oscura, Blaise Zabini, estaba diciendo—... Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán la semana que viene. Me pregunto quién va a representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Draco, tú deberías intentarlo —dijo una de las chicas con una sonrisa bobalicona. Tenía el pelo corto y moreno y ojos marrones del mismo tono, su cara recordando ligeramente la de un perro faldero—. Estoy segura de que te convertirías en Campeón de Hogwarts.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa serena pero se giró ligeramente hacia Harry para poner ligeramente los ojos en blanco ante los avances de la chica. Una vez más Harry estaba sorprendido por cómo Draco le demostraba tanta confianza, tan pronto en su relación.

—Pansy, pondría mi nombre dentro, pero si hubieses estado prestando atención sabrías que sólo los de séptimo año tienen permiso para colocar su nombre en la Copa —dijo Draco secamente, provocando que Daphne sonriese y que los ojos de la otra chica de pelo oscuro se arrugasen en oculto regocijo.

Pansy se sonrojó humillada y se volvió a mirar a Daphne y la otra chica, la cual Harry recordó que se llamaba Millicent. Si las miradas matasen, aquellas dos ya habrían caído redondas.

El sonido de una campana que señalaba el final del almuerzo y el comienzo del tercer periodo de clases anunció el final de la reunión de Harry con sus compañeros de curso. Todo había ido con sorprendente facilidad.

Mientras ellos se dirigían ahora de regreso a las aulas, Harry no estaba seguro acerca de qué debía hacer. Supuso que podía deshacer el equipaje, ¿pero después qué? No se le esperaba en clase hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando Draco se movió para marcharse Harry puso su mano torpemente en el hombro del chico. Quería preguntarle por qué había roto la norma social y le había tratado como uno de los elitistas sangres limpias.

Draco se volvió, una pálida ceja enarcada mientras miraba hacia la mano que con delicadeza le impedía ir a clase. Harry retiró su mano rápidamente e ignoró las miradas dirigidas a ellos por los estudiantes rezagados.

—Draco, me preguntaba si podría consultarte algo —comenzó Harry.

—Adelante —, el chico de ojos grises animó a Harry cuando éste se detuvo.

Esperando hasta que el último estudiante se hubo marchado, Harry miró a Draco a los ojos y dijo simplemente—, ¿por qué estás siendo tan amable y... recibiéndome tan bien? No es que me queje. Realmente lo aprecio. Pero, ¿por qué?

Draco pareció pensar antes de responder. Harry podía prácticamente ver sus reflexiones teniendo lugar tras la máscara de sangre limpia que llevaba puesta. Finalmente encontró una respuesta al parecer suficientemente satisfactoria y dijo—, tú no eres un Cortesano corriente. El propio Señor Oscuro te ha enseñado, te ha dado permiso para comprar una varita y asistir a la escuela. Si no hubieses sido alguien importante para él, no te habría otorgado todos los privilegios que has tenido. Habría sido una metedura de pata política y social por mi parte si me hubiese distanciado de ti.

Sintiéndose desilusionado, Harry le preguntó—, ¿así que sólo quieres ser mi amigo porque es ventajoso para ti? —le había empezado a gustar la actitud calmada y madura que exudaba el sangre limpia.

—Bueno, desde luego es ventajoso para mí. No te conozco demasiado bien todavía, pero estoy convencido de que con el tiempo podríamos quizá ser amigos —, fue la respuesta de Draco.

Sabiendo que no iba a obtener una mejor respuesta de él, Harry sonrió a medias y decidió que se conformaría con aquello, al menos por ahora.

—No te retendré más. Lo siento si he hecho que llegues tarde a clase.

Draco salió rápidamente de la habitación con su distintiva presencia, lejos del nivel que el Señor Oscuro emitía pero lo suficiente para hacer de él aparentemente el chico más popular del curso, si no de la escuela.

Harry comenzó a preguntarse si este año iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Lo siento, prometí que habría clases/Rabastan en esta actualización, ¡pero me dejé llevar escribiendo! Éste es probablemente el capítulo más largo que he escrito._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la forma en la que he escrito a Luna y Draco. O al menos que no os parezca mal._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**N/T:****_ hasta aquí la actualización de hoy! (No sé vosotr s, pero me muero de ganas de que Harry y Rabastan se encuentren...)_**

_**Harry ya ha conocido al resto de sus compañeros y por fin ha aparecido Draco, sé que muchas estabais deseando verle por el fic ¡y también ha aparecido Luna! Por mi parte decir que me ha gustado la actitud de ambos personajes, Luna es tan Luna! :D**_

Antes de despedirnos queríamos resolver un par de dudas:

**1-** El término "sangre limpia". Somos conscientes de que en el fandom de Harry Potter está más extendida la expresión "sangre pura".  
Pero cuando comenzamos la traducción, decidimos centrarnos y utilizar la terminología que aparece en las versiones de los libros que salieron en España, es por eso, que probablemente a lo largo de la traducción podáis encontrar términos escritos de forma diferente.

**2-** Nos han preguntado qué diferencias hay entre la versión de fanfiction y la de SH.

Muy sencillo, la versión de fanfiction no tiene escenas de sexo.

La autora original cuando comenzó a publicar, decidió crear dos versiones distintas de la historia:

La primera, la que está en fanfiction y que nosotros subimos a esa misma web.

En esa versión no hay lemon, las escenas para mayores fueron cortadas para cumplir con la política de la web y nosotros, como traductores, respetamos su decisión, es por eso que esa versión de la traducción está censurada.

La segunda versión del fic, publicada en AO3 por la autora original (y por nosotros en SH), contiene las escenas de lemon ya que allí no hay problemas de censura.

Un ejemplo de esto, es el capítulo 3 de esta historia, donde las escenas de Demetrius y Rabastan son más largas en SH (tienen lemon)

No os preocupéis, cuando vuelvan a surgir ese tipo de capítulos seréis avisados al inicio ^_^

**_Cualquier otra duda, por aquí nos tenéis!_**

_**Muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones, ánimos y comentarios!**_

_**Nos vemos en unos días!**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. ****_  
_**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**_ Una vez más, he eliminado el contenido sexual para cumplir las normas de ff_

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Nota de los Traductores:**_**Podéis leer la versión sin censura de este capítulo en SH.  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

Tras regresar a su habitación, que ahora sabía que compartía con Seamus, Harry se puso a sacar sus cosas de su baúl. Doblando sus ropas las guardó en su armario y entonces contempló su desierta mesita de noche, mordiendo su labio mientras su vista pasaba desde la madera lisa a la decorada y colorida de Seamus.

No tenía fotos que colocar, ni objetos especiales que significasen algo para él. En su vida, siempre habían sido su familia y sus amigos los que habían importado. Al menos Harry puso la jaula de latón vacía de Hedwig sobre la mesa, como mínimo para tener _algo_ allí colocado.

Al terminar Harry recordó la carta sellada que el Señor Oscuro le había dado para que entregase a Snape y se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería acabar de una vez por todas con ello. También tenía que recibir su horario del agrio Profesor de Pociones así que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero primero necesitaba determinar dónde podía conseguir para Hedwig una comida más sólida que unas pocas tiras de bacon sobrantes. Recordando de repente la lechucería de la escuela, y sintiéndose como un idiota por no haber pensado antes en ella, Harry chasqueó su lengua para llamar a su nívea compañera a su hombro.

Una vez que Hedwig hubo asegurado sus garras a la tela de sus ropajes, Harry abandonó el dormitorio y caminó de vuelta a través de la vacía sala común, ignorando a propósito al esnob retrato mientras se marchaba.

Caminando a través de los pasillos vacíos del castillo, Harry salió a un patio, envolviéndose en su túnica todo lo que pudo al notar el temprano frío de otoño que estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia. Moviéndose con más rapidez para calentar sus miembros comenzó a subir las serpenteantes escaleras que conducían a la lechucería.

Para cuando llegó a lo más alto estaba agradablemente cálido, sus pálidas mejillas ruborizadas con un delicado rosa. Entrando en la lechucería y pisando cuidadosamente alrededor de los excrementos que ensuciaban el suelo, Harry localizó una bolsa de bolitas de comida que supuestamente eran nutritivas, según la publicidad en el exterior.

Llenando una bandeja para Hedwig, observó con cariño mientras su lechuza bajaba de un brinco para picotear con satisfacción la comida, ojos ambarinos echando vistazos a los otros pájaros de la lechucería como una clara advertencia para que se mantuviesen alejados de su comida y su humano.

Una sorprendida exclamación fue lo que alertó a Harry de otra presencia en el espacio abierto y buscó alrededor para localizar a un pequeño muchacho llevando el uniforme de Hogwarts, con unos perturbadoramente familiares ojos azul cobalto y pelo moreno ondulado. Harry sólo pudo contemplarle confuso mientras sentía que debería saber quién era ese chico y aun así sin nombres que viniesen a su mente.

El joven estudiante se giró y se aproximó a una lechuza gris bastante grande para atarle una carta. Una lechuza con una característica franja negra alrededor de su pecho. Una lechuza que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a su ex-contratante, Rabastan Lestrange. La había visto bastantes veces llevándole el correo.

Finalmente todo encajó en su lugar en la mente de Harry. La familiaridad acerca de los rasgos del chico, su uso de la lechuza privada de Rabastan, incluso la edad del muchacho, que parecía cerca de los once -aproximadamente cuando las primeras Procreadoras se habrían graduado en la Casa de Damara...-

Rabastan tenía un hijo.

Sorpresa y quizá un asomo de dolor permanecieron en Harry mientras observaba al chico enviar a la lechuza, casi con toda seguridad con una carta para su padre. O quizá para su madre. ¿Quién era su madre? Espera, ¿por qué le importaba siquiera? No es como si él tuviese algo que reclamarle a Rabastan. Al menos ya no.

El chico dejó la lechucería después de eso, ajeno a los ardientes ojos esmeraldas que le siguieron en su camino de salida, un eco de dolor en sus profundidades.

* * *

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de descubrir que su antiguo amante había tenido un hijo y que nunca había creído conveniente siquiera hablarle a Harry de su existencia, el joven de pelo negro había dejado a Hedwig socializando con las otras lechuzas y se había dirigido al despacho del director.

Llegando al lugar, Harry maldijo al encontrarse una vez más con un guardián exigiendo una contraseña, en esta ocasión una gárgola de piedra. Resignado a esperar fuera a que apareciese Snape, Harry se apoyó de manera despreocupada contra el muro mientras apartaba enconadamente de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de Rabastan y su joven hijo. Se estaba volviendo bastante experto en expulsar pensamientos no deseados.

El repicar de la campana señalando la llegada de la última clase del día hizo saltar a Harry, no tan acostumbrado como antes al que una vez fuera un sonido familiar. Pronto los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes que charlaban, los cuales miraban atónita y desvergonzadamente a Harry y su brillante collar. Algunos de hecho tuvieron el descaro de parar y causar un embotellamiento en el corredor.

Harry nunca había estado tan contento de escuchar el tono despectivo de Severus Snape como entonces, cuando el hombre de pelo oscuro exigió saber por qué los estudiantes estaban revoloteando por allí como bufones descerebrados. Pronto llegó al origen del problema y sus labios se retorcieron con desdén—. Por supuesto tenía usted que estar detrás de esto, Potter.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes no se habían movido y observaban su interacción ávidamente, Snape les lanzó una mirada furiosa con sus ojos color ónice y preguntó con su mortífera voz—, ¿no tienen clases a las que ir?

Harry nunca había pensado que la gente pudiese correr tan rápido.

Entonces esa ligeramente terrorífica mirada se clavó en él y Harry tragó saliva, armándose de valor y sacando la carta sellada. Antes de que Snape pudiese comenzar a insultarle o echarle, Harry se la ofreció y dijo—, el Señor Oscuro me pidió que le diese esto —. Decidió no revelar lo que probablemente había en el interior del mensaje, viendo que Snape casi con toda seguridad incineraría el papel y la mano de Harry mientras lo hacía.

Con aquella característica mueca en los labios, Snape cogió la carta, sus ojos repasando expertamente el sello para comprobar su legitimidad. Finalmente giró sobre sus talones, su túnica negra revoloteando y ni siquiera pronunció la contraseña, ya que la gárgola de piedra saltó rápidamente a un lado. Harry no la culpó.

Snape estaba a medio camino antes de darse cuenta de que Harry no le estaba siguiendo. Con un seco—¡Potter! —tuvo al muchacho de ojos verdes corriendo a toda prisa escaleras arriba, las cuales no se habían movido desde que Snape decidió que su giro en espiral le mareaba.

Harry entró en el despacho para descubrir a Snape ya sentado tras su impresionante escritorio, abriendo la carta con un golpecito de su varita. El sello se desmenuzó y Harry se quedó rondando cerca de la puerta, no queriendo tomar el asiento disponible y estar más cerca del volátil hombre de lo que ya estaba.

Snape desdobló la nota y comenzó a leer, su rostro volviéndose más tormentoso mientras repasaba su contenido. Finalmente presionó dos delgados dedos contra su sien como si aliviase un inminente dolor de cabeza.

—Parece que el Señor Oscuro cree que necesita lecciones de Oclumancia. Como soy el único profesor competente en esta institución, ha considerado oportuno honrarme con esta tarea—. Harry ya sabía aquello pero contuvo su lengua.

—Asimismo, me ha informado de que la bóveda Potter en Gringotts ha sido desbloqueada y oficialmente devuelta a su nombre. El Señor Oscuro ha dispuesto que tenga una asignación semanal, la cual él controlará. Debe ir a la nueva sucursal de Gringotts en Hogsmeade este fin de semana para recibir su primer pago.

Harry pensó que su corazón debía haber dejado de latir. Ahora tenía dinero y una cuenta, que debía haber permanecido en la familia Potter durante siglos. Gratitud y asombro crecieron en él, dirigidos hacia su contratante. Estaba totalmente sin palabras, y aparentemente Snape se dio cuenta de ello ya que sus labios se apretaron y dijo con firmeza—, no puedo rechazar la petición del Señor Oscuro de darle clases. Así que esté aquí en este despacho a las ocho en punto el viernes por la noche. No se retrase. La gárgola le estará esperando.

Reconociendo una despedida cuando la oía, Harry asintió respetuosamente a Snape y dejó el despacho apresuradamente, su mente yendo a un millón de kilómetros por hora. Sabía que su contratante era indulgente con él y le daba honores y privilegios como a ningún otro de la casta Servil, pero esto era algo de una magnitud totalmente diferente.

Ahora tenía apoyo financiero tras él y con su asignación semanal, una oportunidad de comprar objetos que antes no habría sido capaz. Entonces otro pensamiento le asaltó. Era de dominio público que una de las maneras en las que una persona podía escapar de su servidumbre a su contratante era esencialmente devolverle el importe por el que su contrato había sido comprado en un principio.

Si Harry reunía suficiente dinero de su asignación semanal, en potencia podría comprar su libertad. Sabía que Rabastan había adquirido su contrato por una obscena cantidad de dinero pero no sabía exactamente cuánto. Cuando lo supiese, sería capaz de empezar a acumular suficientes fondos para comprar su contrato de Lord Voldemort.

Inesperadamente, Harry sintió una punzada de remordimiento ante ese pensamiento. Pero aquello era ridículo. Harry quería ser libre.

¿O no era así?

Repentinamente un trozo de pergamino eligió ese momento para golpear su cara y Harry lo apartó confuso, notando con su habilidad única los rastros de magia que llevaban de vuelta hacia el despacho de Snape. Era su horario, olvidado accidentalmente mientras había estado reunido con el profesor. El hombre había decidido enviárselo a Harry golpeando su cara con él.

Algunas personas nunca cambian.

Era extrañamente reconfortante en cierta forma.

Examinando rápidamente los cuadros pulcramente delineados los ojos de Harry encontraron su agenda para el miércoles, que era el día siguiente y cuando él empezaba las clases.

Empezaba la mañana con dos horas de Pociones. Afortunadamente Snape ya no enseñaba la materia, impartiendo en vez de ello Alquimia para los estudiantes de Pociones más avanzados, sólo en sexto y séptimo año. El Profesor Slughorn daba ahora las clases, y Harry rescató la imagen de un hombre barrigudo de su anterior etapa en Hogwarts. El hombre celebraba cada año una elaborada fiesta de Navidad y sólo los estudiantes de élite estaban invitados al evento.

Harry gruñó al darse cuenta de que, tras su pausa para el almuerzo, tenía clase de Duelos una vez a la semana con nada menos que Rabastan Lestrange. Bien, al menos se podría quitar pronto eso de encima. Y por el lado bueno no tendría que ver al hombre durante una semana.

Después de Duelos, Harry terminaría el día con Romper Maldiciones con el Profesor Wester. Estaba esperando ansiosamente la clase, tras haber leído muchos libros sobre el tema.

Plegando su horario y guardándolo en su bolsillo para ponerlo a buen recaudo, Harry se dirigió a los dormitorios de sexto año intentando evitar que la confiada sonrisa de Rabastan Lestrange atormentase sus pensamientos.

* * *

Más tarde aquella noche Harry se sentó en la sala común frente al resplandeciente fuego rodeado por los elitistas miembros del sexto curso. Escuchó su cháchara pero no estaba prestando atención realmente mientras luchaba con su cansancio. Había sido un día pesado para él, con una mezcla de sorpresas buenas y malas.

Hacía un rato había entrado en el Gran Salón para la cena y se había sentado con Draco a un lado y Daphne Greengrass al otro. Había ocho mesas en la sala incluyendo la elevada de los profesores. Las mesas de los estudiantes eran redondas y repartidas por el lugar con los de primer año más cerca de los profesores y los de séptimo en el lugar más alejado y cercano a la puerta.

Los diferentes cursos se sentaban juntos en sus respectivas mesas, y Harry había visto a Luna sentada en la siguiente, con un espacio libre a cada lado. Parecía que no era muy popular. Sintiendo un impulso de sobreprotección le había lanzado una mirada de apoyo cuando captó su atención y le había hecho un pequeño saludo.

Los agudos ojos de Pansy habían sido testigos de a quién estaba haciendo gestos y le había preguntado en su chillona voz sobre el murmullo del resto—, ¿Conoces a Lunática Lovegood?

Su voz había llegado a los demás en la mesa, que alzaron la vista desde donde mantenían sus propias conversaciones. Harry se había puesto tenso y le había lanzado a ella su mirada más fría, sus ojos esmeraldas como jade helado.

—Sí, conozco a _Luna_ Lovegood. La considero mi amiga —, informó glacialmente a la chica de ojos marrones.

Pansy se encogió ante su amenazadora mirada y en cuanto Harry estuvo convencido de que había recibido el mensaje alto y claro se giró para encararse con Daphne y entablar con ella una conversación. Había descubierto mientras hablaba con la chica rubia que era la mayor de dos y la heredera de la fortuna familiar de los Greengrass. Tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Astoria en cuarto curso y se la había señalado sentada unas mesas más allá, hablando con un grupo de amigos y riéndose tontamente sobre cualquier asunto. Las dos hermanas eran muy parecidas excepto por el pelo de Astoria, más dorado que el de su hermana mayor, y que sus ojos color avellana tenían más verde en ellos.

Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que Astoria estaba prometida ni más ni menos que con Draco Malfoy, pero Daphne le aseguró que los acuerdos matrimoniales entre los sangre limpia rara vez se mantenían y probablemente no acabarían casándose. Astoria no era la única hija Greengrass en tener su matrimonio concertado, ya que Daphne le dijo alegremente que sus padres habían arreglado su boda con Theodore Nott, que se sentaba no muy lejos de ellos.

Theodore, o "Theo", como él mismo le había dicho a Harry que le llamase, viéndose como su padre que también se llamaba Theodore, había escuchado mencionar su nombre y miró en su dirección con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le hizo a Daphne un guiño burlón y ella se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, parece que os lleváis bien —, dijo Harry tras ser testigo de su corta interacción.

—Desde luego que lo hacemos, prácticamente fuimos criados juntos. Él es uno de mis amigos más íntimos —dijo Daphne.

Theodore había empezado a hablar entonces con Millicent y los dos comenzaron un debate acerca de qué libro cubría de manera más precisa el curso de Transformaciones. Los dos parecían ratones de biblioteca de algún tipo.

Sentado ahora cerca de Draco una vez más, en la cálida sala común, Harry se excusó educadamente anunciando que deseaba tener una buena noche de sueño antes de su primer día de clases. Recibió una ronda de despedidas y ofreció a los estudiantes allí reunidos una afectuosa sonrisa a cambio, antes de encaminarse hacia su habitación.

Al entrar vio a Seamus sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su propia cama, leyendo una revista mágica. El chico irlandés alzó la vista cuando Harry entró y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a su revista.

Harry se preparó para dormir, poniéndose un suave pijama y descubriendo un pequeño baño en su dormitorio compartido. Ni siquiera lo había visto antes.

Mientras cepillaba sus dientes Harry se quedó mirando al espejo enmarcado y notó dos tenues bolsas bajo sus ojos. Realmente necesitaba dormir algo.

Volviendo a la habitación se sentó en su cama y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Percatándose de las cortinas atadas en torno a ella, lanzó una mirada hacia su silencioso compañero y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si Harry las cerrase sin varita y sin palabras. Su varita estaba al pie de su cama, descansando en lo alto de una pila de ropa y no tenía ganas de levantarse de la suave calidez de su cama.

Seamus ni siquiera estaba prestando atención así que Harry hizo surgir su magia y empujó suavemente las cortinas para que se cerrasen en torno a él, ocultándole a la vista. Cuando no hubo ningún grito de sorpresa, se acomodó y dijo en voz baja—. Buenas noches, Seamus.

Hubo una pausa antes de que el chico más alto respondiese—, buenas noches.

Harry lanzó otro conjuro sin varita, esta vez colocando un encantamiento de silencio en torno a su cama antes de tumbarse y cerrar los ojos. Estaba dormido en el mismo instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

_Sus lenguas estaban entrelazadas, peleando por el dominio mientras la pasión y la excitación latían entre ambos. Finalmente Harry permitió a la lengua del otro hombre dominar la suya propia, gimiendo ligeramente mientras la punta delineaba su boca, reclamando cada centímetro de ella para sí._

_El roce de los dientes del otro hombre contra su labio provocó un gruñido de lujuria a Harry y con una osadía que no sabía que tenía empujó el pecho de su amante hacia abajo y montó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas._

_A través de las sombras percibió un destello de ojos carmesí oscurecidos por la lujuria antes de que-_

Harry se despertó asustado, ruborizado y excitado en la cama. Sentándose lanzó un _Tempus_ sin varita y vio que eran pasadas las seis de la mañana. El desayuno empezaba a las siete y las clases a las nueve así que tenía tiempo de sobra para ocuparse de su... _problema_.

Dando gracias a Merlín por haber pensado en lanzar un encantamiento de silencio la noche anterior, Harry lo levantó y salió arrastrándose de la cama advirtiendo las cortinas cerradas en torno a la cama de Seamus. Ligeros ronquidos emanaban tras ellas indicando que el otro chico todavía estaba profundamente dormido.

Tratando de ignorar la dureza entre sus piernas, Harry cogió sus ropas para el día y entró en el baño, cerrando tras él. No es que fuese la primera vez que se levantaba excitado. Pero era la primera vez que su compañero de cama había sido Lord Voldemort. Aquellos ojos rojo rubí eran inconfundibles y Harry supo de una vez por todas que no había manera de que pudiese negar su atracción por el hombre.

Cuando hubo decidido que el agua estaba a la temperatura correcta Harry entró y se ocupó de su carne endurecida, lográndolo con firmes caricias. Tras correrse borró todo rastro de su excitación de la ducha y se frotó hasta estar limpio.

Sintiéndose refrescado Harry se vistió con su uniforme de Hogwarts y secó su pelo negro con una toalla. Lanzó otro _Tempus_, advirtiendo que había pasado media hora ocupándose de su problema y preparándose para su primer día, antes de atar su varita a la funda en su brazo.

Seamus todavía estaba durmiendo profundamente y Harry se preguntó si debía o no despertar al chico, antes de decidir que con toda probabilidad tendría una alarma colocada para evitar dormir demasiado. Si Seamus todavía estaba dormido cuando regresase del desayuno entonces Harry se prometió a sí mismo que le despertaría.

Dejando los dormitorios de sexto año Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor. No había tanta gente por los alrededores; obviamente la mayoría de los estudiantes bajaban a desayunar justo antes del comienzo de las clases. Algunos chicos y chicas estaban sentados en la mesa de sexto año pero no había ninguno al que Harry conociese demasiado. Resignado a un tranquilo y solitario desayuno Harry se sorprendió cuando un brazo rodeó el suyo y fue remolcado hacia la vacía mesa de quinto curso.

Luna le sonrió mientras tiraba de él y le sentaba junto a su propio sitio. La comida ya estaba lista y esperando, preparada como Harry sabía por los ocupados elfos domésticos. Mientras Luna y él se servían Harry ignoró con ensayada facilidad las incrédulas miradas dirigidas en su dirección.

En cuanto se sintió lleno y listo para el día, Harry se recostó y observó mientras más gente llegaba, bostezando y frotando sus ojos, yendo en línea recta hacia las cafeteras con café recién hecho disponibles.

Luna había conseguido la misma revista del día anterior y estaba leyéndola con alegría, de nuevo del revés.

—¿Qué es esa revista? —le preguntó Harry.

—Es El Quisquilloso. Mi padre es dueño de la empresa —, le dijo ella con sus ojos centrados en la página frente a ella.

Sorprendido por este nuevo fragmento de información sobre la vida de Luna, Harry observó la portada y vio el nombre, "Xenophilius Lovegood" impreso en colores brillantes.

Pronto la mesa de quinto año comenzó a llenarse de verdad y Harry se despidió de Luna y regresó a su habitación para coger sus libros para las clases de ese día.

Seamus estaba en la ducha, apurando el tiempo al máximo, pero despierto al menos. Harry reunió sus libros tras comprobar dos veces su horario y se preguntó si debía o no esperar a su compañero de cuarto. Tenían Pociones juntos después de todo, viendo que los estudiantes daban las clases de su mismo curso, salvo algunas optativas como Sanación o Alquimia, donde los estudiantes de diferentes años asistían a la vez.

El muchacho irlandés había estado algo distante con Harry, pero él no le culpó. El chico de ojos esmeraldas había sido aceptado en el grupo de élite y Seamus estaba en lo más bajo de la escala social. El chico seguramente pensaba que Harry no querría asociarse con él.

Resuelto a ganarse a su compañero de cuarto, Harry se sentó en su cama y esperó a que Seamus saliese del baño. Cuando el chico de ojos azules apareció, Harry dijo rápidamente—, decidí esperar por ti para que pudiésemos ir juntos a Pociones.

Seamus frunció el ceño mientras revolvía en su armario poniéndose una túnica negra limpia sobre su ropa informal—. Pensaba que habías dicho que sabías moverte por aquí.

—Sé moverme, pero pensé que podríamos ir juntos —, dijo Harry simplemente.

Seamus hizo una pausa y observó a Harry antes de sonreír de esa manera torcida suya y decir finalmente—, muy bien. Pero necesito pasar por el Gran Comedor para coger una tostada. Estoy muerto de hambre.

Con aquello, Harry supo que se le había dado una oportunidad de convertirse en amigo del chico de pelo color rubio arena, y no iba a dejar que aquel proyecto fracasase.

* * *

Pociones fue larga y ardua para Harry, el cual se vio forzado a tratar con el Profesor Slughorn haciendo ésta o aquella pregunta acerca del Señor Oscuro. No ayudó que el sexto curso al completo estuviese escuchando para saber cómo respondía a aquellas cuestiones.

Bueno, el sexto curso al completo excepto por los dos enormes guardaespaldas de Draco, que no habían sacado nota suficiente como para continuar Pociones.

Cuando no estaba interrogando a Harry, el hombre rememoraba su época enseñando a Lord Voldemort, afirmando haber sido el profesor favorito del joven. De alguna forma, Harry encontró aquello difícil de creer.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que el Profesor Slughorn había dado clase a su madre, Lily, y que le había tenido bastante cariño. Había confiado en que Harry hubiese heredado su talento en Pociones, pero el chico sólo era un poco superior a la media, como mucho.

Sentado junto a Seamus, Harry removió su poción cinco veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y tres veces en el sentido contrario antes de dejarla cocer a fuego lento durante unos minutos. Seamus estaba luchando con su propia poción, que se había vuelto ligeramente gelatinosa.

Harry descubrió que hacer pociones era similar a cocinar, que era algo que sabía hacer muy bien gracias a crecer con la señora Weasley. Uno tenía que seguir las instrucciones cuidadosamente y mantener la calma, y todo iría bien. Harry sin embargo sintió que había algo más aparte de eso, y que Snape probablemente tendría un ataque si escuchase simplificar su preciada materia de aquella manera, pero a Harry le funcionaba.

Por suerte la clase doble llegaba a su fin, y Harry no podía esperar a escapar al almuerzo y alejarse del ambicioso profesor. Tomó algunas muestras de su poción en su nuevo juego de frascos de cristal y observó con orgullo que tenía el color adecuado, quizá un tono o dos más claro de lo que debería. Estaba muy bien para ser la primera vez.

El Profesor Slughorn les puso como tarea escribir un corto ensayo acerca de la poción que acababan de hacer, queriendo conocer sus propiedades y usos varios. Sería para la primera lección del viernes por la mañana.

Saliendo de la mazmorra donde se impartían las clases, Harry caminó junto a Seamus, el cual estaba hablando con dos de sus buenos amigos y colegas mestizos. Los otros chicos amablemente le habían recordado Harry sus nombres, ya que él ya los había olvidado. Eran Terry Boot y Michael Corner y parecían ser muy cercanos a Seamus.

En el lado opuesto de Harry había dos chicas, gemelas, de nombre Padma y Parvati Patil que no le habían hablado demasiado salvo para reírse nerviosamente cada vez que él aparecía. Le recordaron un poco a Lavender y supo que se habrían llevado maravillosamente con ella.

Juntos, los seis incluyendo a Harry componían la presencia mestiza en el sexto curso. Muy pocos habían pasado el examen de admisión para entrar en Hogwarts, pero Harry vio que los tres chicos y las dos chicas tenían fuertes núcleos mágicos y mentes inteligentes.

Se merecían estar allí, habían demostrado ser dignos de estudiar junto a los sangres limpias. Harry no había hecho examen de admisión. Aunque sabía que lo habría superado, no le parecía bien que el Señor Oscuro hubiese tirado de algunos hilos y le hubiese matriculado sin ninguna prueba. ¡Ni siquiera había hecho sus T.I.M.O.s, por Merlín!

Daphne tiró de él para que se sentase a su lado cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor y le acomodó entre Millicent y ella. Harry observó un número bastante alto de chicas lanzando miradas por el rabillo del ojo hacia la mesa de los profesores, con el rostro ruborizado.

Siguiendo sus miradas sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole cuando divisó a Rabastan Lestrange sentado en el estrado de los profesores hablando en voz baja con la Profesora Vector, la maestra de Aritmancia. Debía haber hecho Flu hasta allí, ya que tenía sólo la clase de sexto curso tras la pausa para el almuerzo.

Harry descubrió que no podía apartar sus ojos del hombre, observando sus ojos azul cobalto y su ondulado pelo marrón.

—Veo que has localizado al Profesor Lestrange —, murmuró Daphne con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿No es de ensueño? —suspiró Pansy, mirando anhelante al guapo hombre.

—He oído decir que no está interesado en el sexo débil —puntualizó Millicent clínicamente, contemplando con agudeza al Profesor de Duelos, como si intentase diseccionarle con los ojos.

—No seas estúpida, por supuesto que está interesado en las mujeres —, replicó Pansy de forma cortante.

Queriendo ponerla en su sitio, Harry le informó suavemente—, de hecho realmente no está interesado en las mujeres.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Pansy despectivamente.

—Fue mi contratante durante un mes —, le dijo Harry con delicadeza.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa mientras diecinueve pares de ojos se fijaban en él.

Pansy estaba allí sentada boqueando de forma poco atractiva como un pez, luchando por encontrar algo que decir. Repentinamente Parvati rió de forma tonta y le preguntó—, bueno... ¿cómo era él...? Ya sabes. En la cama —terminó la chica nerviosamente.

—No seas tan ordinaria —le gruñó Daphne, saltando para salvar a Harry de tener que responder a la pregunta.

Parvati se ruborizó mortificada, sin creerse del todo que acabase de preguntar aquello. De alguna forma se le había escapado. Pero por otro lado, era lo que todo el mundo se estaba preguntando en privado.

Arrepintiéndose de su precipitada decisión de revelar su pasada relación con Rabastan, Harry suspiró y se sentó un poco más bajo en su silla. Algunas veces simplemente no pensaba antes de actuar. Pero había estado tan ansioso de marcarle un tanto a Pansy.

Con sus ojos volviendo a la mesa de los profesores contuvo un jadeo cuando los oscuros ojos azules de Rabastan se clavaron en los suyos, emociones difíciles de identificar combatiendo en su aristocrático rostro. Harry sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero no pudo hallar la fuerza para apartar la mirada.

Finalmente Rabastan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, que Harry le devolvió lentamente, con recuerdos del ciertamente corto tiempo juntos volviendo a su mente. Ruborizándose aún más mientras algunos particularmente _inapropiados_ pasaban por su cabeza, Harry vio un destello de ardiente deseo cruzando los ojos de Rabastan.

Harry supo dos cosas en ese momento.

Rabastan todavía se sentía atraído por él.

Y descubrió que aquello no le molestaba.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Así que aquí están las prometidas clases (o este caso, sólo Pociones) y el encuentro con Rabastan. En el siguiente capítulo Harry tiene su clase de Duelos y una reveladora charla con su ex-contratante..._

**PS:** _De hecho adoro a Snape, incluso aunque pueda hacerle parecer un grasiento gilipollas. ;)_

_Una última cosa, por desgracia el capítulo doce termina con algo de suspense, pero nada demasiado doloroso._

**Drops of Nightshade x****  
**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ya sabéis que si queréis leer este capítulo sin censura tenéis que dirigiros a nuestra cuenta de SH. _**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? No ha sido un capitulo para Harry, lleno de pequeñas sorpresas, entre lo de descubrir que Rabastan tiene un hijo y que no lo sabía (si llega a saber que tiene otros 2 creo que al pobre le da un yuyu XD), el sueño erótico con el Lord y descubrir que Rabastan tampoco le es indiferente..._**

**_Veremos lo que pasa en los siguientes!_**

**_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_**

**_Nos vemos en unos días_**

**_Un saludo!_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Aviso: Puede incluir contenido angustioso para algunas lectoras. Por favor, leed con precaución. **

**Nota de Autora:**_ He hecho algunos cambios menores a la escena al final del capítulo para cooperar con las directrices de FanFiction._

* * *

**Nota de los Traductores: **_**A pesar de que los cambios son pequeños, la versión original del capítulo puede leerse como siempre en Slasheaven.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

_1996_

* * *

Caminando hacia la clase de Duelos, Harry tuvo tiempo para preparar cómo actuaría frente a Rabastan, o el Profesor Lestrange, como probablemente debería pensar en él ahora. Decidió que se esforzaría en comportarse de manera completamente normal, como si no hubiese tenido sexo repetidas veces con dicho profesor siquiera un mes atrás.

Entrando en el aula Harry se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo a la enorme habitación que estaba vacía excepto por un muro de espejos, que supuso se usaban para mostrarte tu propia figura, y protecciones en el centro de la sala para los duelos, sin duda.

Rabastan no había hecho acto de presencia todavía así que los estudiantes de sexto año estaban reunidos juntos hablando en voz baja. Harry estaba de pie junto a Seamus, Terry y Michael cuando un chico se aproximó. Tenía ojos color marrón claro y pelo castaño cuidadosamente peinado, y en su rostro había una mueca de desdén.

Harry se estrujó el cerebro mientras intentaba averiguar quién era el chico pero sólo pudo recordar que era un sangre limpia pero no de una familia lo suficientemente influyente para merecer un lugar en el grupo de Draco.

—¿Es cierto? —inquirió, llamando la atención de algunos otros estudiantes cercanos.

—¿Es cierto qué? —preguntó Harry tranquilamente, sintiendo ya aversión a esa persona tan maleducada.

—¿Es cierto que follabas con el Profesor Lestrange?

Harry se sorprendió de que el chico tuviese la osadía de encararse así con él, comprendiendo que probablemente era porque estaba junto al resto de los mestizos y no con uno de los sangres limpias.

—Lárgate, Smith —gruñó Seamus, avanzando hasta ponerse detrás de Harry ofreciéndole apoyo silencioso. Terry y Michael le flanquearon también, sus rostros retorcidos por el disgusto hacia el chico, Smith.

—Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Eras su puta?

Daphne y Draco escucharon su última pregunta y ambos se volvieron simultáneamente, con miradas gemelas de incrédulo desagrado en sus rostros dirigidas hacia el chico de pelo castaño claro. La chica sangre limpia de hecho avanzó un par de pasos como si fuese a enfrentarse a Smith.

—Es suficiente —, una apacible voz interrumpió el creciente conflicto. Era Rasbatan, de pie en la entrada de la clase, observando a Smith con aire impertérrito.

—Lo siento, señor— murmuró Smith.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte —dijo Rabastan con suavidad, con una obvia mirada en dirección a Harry, el cual estaba intentando evitar desesperadamente los ojos de su ex-contratante.

Smith frunció el ceño antes de girarse y ofrecer una seca y vacía disculpa a Harry, su mueca de desdén todavía fija en su rostro.

Tras aquel comienzo de la clase, Harry en realidad no estaba impaciente por el resto, pero por suerte se le indicó que se quedase a un lado mirando, ya que los otros habían estado entrenando desde su cuarto año. Apoyándose contra un muro despejado, Harry observó a Rabastan mientras mantenía la clase bajo control y dirigía a los estudiantes. Fueron emparejados y Harry se fijó en que Smith había sido elegido por Rabastan para ser su pareja.

El profesor procedió entonces a enseñar a la clase una serie de humillantes y bastante dolorosos maleficios y maldiciones usando al desafortunado Smith como sujeto de pruebas. Harry tuvo que ocultar su risa mientras Smith caía al suelo sacudiéndose violentamente con sus músculos contrayéndose fuera de control.

Rabastan llamó su atención cuando el resto de estudiantes se dispersaron para probar los nuevos conjuros y le hizo un discreto guiño. Harry sintió una sonrisa curvando las comisuras de sus labios en respuesta, recordando cómo Rasbastan siempre le había dicho que cuidaría de él cuando era su Cortesano. Aparentemente aquello se aplicaba incluso aunque otro hubiese comprado el contrato de Harry.

Smith se estaba recuperando en una esquina, enviando oscuras miradas en dirección a Harry mientras resoplaba y sus miembros daban extrañas sacudidas como efecto secundario de su exposición a los conjuros de Rabastan. Harry le ignoró y en cambio se concentró en la manera en la que Rabastan se desplazaba por el aula, esquivando elegantemente hechizos volantes y ofreciendo asesoramiento o consejos a los estudiantes. Era muy buen profesor.

Pero Harry no pudo evitar compararle con el Señor Oscuro y decidió que, aunque Rabastan era bastante bueno, Lord Voldemort era mejor. Había algo en la manera en que sus ojos color carmesí le vigilaban que le estimulaba para sacar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Una inusual punzada de añoranza golpeó a Harry y se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos a su contratante. No le vería durante aproximadamente tres meses.

—De acuerdo clase, estuvo bien por hoy. No os veré hasta el próximo miércoles así que recordad practicar en vuestro tiempo libre y usar los nuevos conjuros que os he enseñado. Espero que todos los hayáis aprendido adecuadamente para la próxima semana —, le dijo Rabastan a los alumnos.

Harry se movió para marcharse con los otros estudiantes pero Rabastan dijo con rapidez—, necesito que se quede, Potter.

Mientras Smith pasaba a su lado camino de la salida le lanzó una mirada intencionada y desdeñosa como si pensase que Rabastan le había pedido que se quedase para echar un polvo rápido entre clases o algo parecido. Mirando furioso a Smith, Harry volvió al aula pero mantuvo una distancia segura entre Rabastan y él.

Rabastan conjuró dos sillas para que pudiesen sentarse e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acomodase. Harry tan solo dudó durante un momento antes de sentarse, colocando su silla en un ángulo que le permitiese hacer una rápida huida si el hombre intentaba algo inapropiado.

El profesor percibió con facilidad el movimiento defensivo de Harry y un destello de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

—Harry, te he pedido que te quedes porque necesitaba asegurarte que a pesar de nuestra historia anterior, ahora eres mi estudiante y como tal nuestra relación es puramente profesional —, le dijo Rabastan con seriedad, sus ojos color cobalto suplicando por que le concediese incluso una pizca de la confianza que una vez habían compartido.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Harry suavemente, ansioso por marcharse. No estaba seguro sobre cómo se sentía acerca de esa garantía de Rabastan de que no le trataría de forma diferente al resto de los alumnos. Entonces recordó al chico que había visto ayer por la mañana en la lechucería, el chico que él creía que era de Rabastan.

—Rab-Profesor Lestrange —comenzó Harry, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo cuando iba a llamar a Rabastan por su nombre de pila—. Sé que ésta es una pregunta personal, pero... ¿tiene un hijo?

Harry aguardó por la respuesta a su pregunta, confiando en haber imaginado todo y que Rabastan se reiría y lo negaría. En vez de ello recibió una cara sombría y las palabras—, sí, tengo un hijo, Harry. Dos de hecho. Y una niña pequeña.

Harry sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta y sintió una oleada de traición. Sentía que merecía que Rabastan le hubiese contado la verdad cuando era su Cortesano. El hombre había tenido tres hijos correteando de aquí para allá y Harry no había tenido ni idea de su existencia.

—¿Quién es su madre? —preguntó, sin saber por qué le importaba tanto. Tan solo tenía que saberlo.

—Es una Procreadora. Sabes que nunca quise casarme, pero tenía que proporcionar un heredero al linaje Lestrange —explicó Rabastan, observando con preocupación la reacción de Harry a todo aquello.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?— soltó bruscamente Harry, con furioso resentimiento creciendo en él.

—No creí que estuvieses preparado para saber acerca de ellos —explicó Rabastan con delicadeza—. No planeaba ocultarte su existencia indefinidamente, de hecho tenía la intención de presentarte a los tres pronto. Pero entonces el Señor Oscuro te conoció y... bueno, ya sabes el resto.

Harry supuso que comprendía, pero ya no quería estar más en presencia del hombre, necesitaba tiempo para superar la sorpresa de que sus sospechas fuesen correctas y digerir la información. Así pues, Harry se despidió precipitadamente de Rabastan y abandonó la habitación con su espalda firmemente vuelta hacia su ex-contratante.

Debido a ello no vio los ansiosos ojos azul cobalto enfocados en su figura mientras se retiraba y la amargura en ellos. Pero escuchó la voz que dijo—, prométeme que me dirás si Zacharias Smith se mete contigo de nuevo.

Harry se giró ligeramente y dijo con una voz carente de emoción, —Puedo cuidarme solo. Señor.— Añadió como una ocurrencia tardía.

Dicho esto Harry dejó el aula y a un hombre herido en su interior, solo con sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos del hermoso chico de ojos verdes que una vez había sido suyo.

Pero ya no.

* * *

Harry temió que llegaría tarde a su primera lección de Romper Maldiciones pero no debería haberse preocupado porque para cuando encontró el aula correcta sus compañeros de curso se arremolinaban en el exterior esperando por el Profesor Wester.

Parecía que su maestro se retrasaba por cualquier motivo y por tanto Harry tuvo tiempo de asegurar a Seamus, Michael y Terry, los cuales asistían al curso, que no le afectaba lo que había dicho Smith. Incluso aunque en realidad sí que lo hacía, ya que las palabras del otro chico le habían herido.

Mientras Harry estaba de pie fuera hizo un recuento de cabezas y observó que había ocho personas allí incluyéndole a él mismo. Millicent, Theodore y Daphne le saludaron desde donde estaban, de pie junto a la puerta, y Harry advirtió a una tranquila pero agradable chica sangre limpia llamada Susan Bones también a su lado.

Indeciso sobre si quedarse con sus amigos mestizos o ir con los sangres limpias, Harry echó una mirada hacia Seamus y le vio hablando animadamente con los otros dos chicos. Obviamente estaban ocupados así que Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta ponerse junto a Daphne.

—Smith estaba totalmente fuera de lugar —soltó Daphne, sus ojos color avellana brillando peligrosamente tan pronto como Harry se acercó. Millicent y Theodore asintieron de acuerdo con ella, sus caras tensas por la ira. Incluso Susan dio su apoyo a Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa triste y admitiendo que el comentario de Smith fue inapropiado e hiriente.

Sonriendo a los cuatro, interiormente se alegró de estar haciendo buena amistad con la gente de su curso -aparte de Smith obviamente-. Nunca podría ser amigo de ese engreído y grosero capullo.

—Siento llegar tarde, vuestro Profesor hizo Flu para pedirme que le sustituyese, le dio un dolor de cabeza antes del almuerzo —, anunció una voz masculina y ligeramente ronca tras ellos.

Harry se volvió junto con los otros siete estudiantes y juraría que su corazón casi paró de latir en ese preciso momento.

Porque, caminando hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro estaba nada menos que Demetrius, el hombre que le había enseñado las maneras de un Cortesano. El primer hombre con el que había tenido relaciones íntimas.

Parecía el mismo, con ventimuchos, pelo rubio despeinado y deslumbrantes ojos azules. Sus rasgos hermosamente ásperos eran realzados por los pantalones vaqueros ajustados y la camisa que llevaba, que insinuaba los músculos bajo ella. Oh si, Harry estaba muy familiarizado con aquellos músculos.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Era imposible. ¿Cómo de mala tenía que ser su suerte para toparse con dos de sus anteriores amantes en el mismo día? Nadie podía ser tan desdichado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en el nombre de Merlín, qué estaba haciendo Demetrius allí? Aunque Harry nunca había sabido qué hacía Demetrius en su tiempo libre cuando no estaba trabajando en Afrodita preparando Cortesanos para sus contratantes.

Por fortuna Demetrius no le había descubierto todavía sino que había rebuscado en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar una varita y abrir la puerta de madera de la clase. Después de lanzar un rápido _Alohomora_ el cerrojo se descorrió y entró, diciendo por encima de su hombro—, mi nombre es Demetrius Talbot, pero supongo que tendréis que llamarte Profesor Talbot. Seré vuestro sustituto sólo durante la lección de hoy. Soy un viejo conocido del Profesor Wester y me pidió que le hiciese el favor de venir.

Demetrius llegó a la cabecera del aula donde estaba la mesa del profesor y se sentó en el borde, encarándose con la clase y diciendo—, trabajo en Gringotts como uno de sus Rompedores de Maldiciones.

Daphne, Susan e incluso Millicent contemplaban a su sustituto por aquel día con diferentes niveles de interés y deseo. Cuando Demetrius les dedicó una sonrisa, Susan casi tropezó con uno de los pupitres.

Harry todavía estaba esperando a que Demetrius le descubriese, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría el hombre. Mientras seguía a Theodore para sentarse junto a él, al lado de las chicas, Harry echaba vistazos a su antiguo profesor. Sentándose en su mesa Harry sacó sus libros, pergamino, tintero y pluma y alzó la vista a tiempo para ver la incrédula mirada de Demetrius fija en él.

—¿Harry? —fue la sofocada pregunta.

Los otros siete ocupantes de la estancia miraron confusos desde su profesor sustituto a Harry, preguntándose si se conocían el uno al otro y por qué.

—Demetrius —respondió Harry tras tragar saliva con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué estas...?— Demetrius interrumpió la frase tras darse cuenta que aquel definitivamente no era el momento de empezar un interrogatorio y que había unos alumnos que necesitaban que le enseñase. Con una mirada significativa hacia Harry pidiéndole que le explicase más tarde, Demetrius captó la atención del resto de los estudiantes y comenzó la lección.

Harry apenas prestó atención, doblando las esquinas de su pergamino sobrante y golpeando nerviosamente su pluma seca contra la mesa mientras la lección avanzaba a paso de tortuga. Theodore trabajaba diligentemente junto a él, tomando abundantes notas y mirando su libro para verificar dos veces sus respuestas.

La campana no podía haber sonado antes para Harry, que agitó la mano hacia sus amigos, que iban delante de él, diciendo que necesitaba asegurarse de que había apuntado correctamente un punto clave. Theodore alzó una ceja sabiendo perfectamente que Harry no había tomado una sola nota en toda la clase, antes de decidir no decir nada al respecto.

Sólo después de que la última persona se hubiese marchado y tras cerrar la puerta tras ella Harry volvió a su silla, jugueteando de nuevo torpemente con su pluma. Alzó la vista sorprendido cuando Demetrius vino a sentarse en su mesa, tan cerca que Harry pudo oler aquella esencia de especias casi olvidada y por debajo la nota de almizcle masculino.

—Hola —empezó Harry, a modo de tanteo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? —preguntó Demetrius, no con severidad pero ciertamente de forma inquisitiva.

Con un suspiro Harry comenzó su historia explicando cómo, tras ser comprado por Rabastan Lestrange, había llamado más tarde la atención del Señor Oscuro, el cual compró su contrato. Dicho Señor Oscuro había decidido darle una adecuada educación mágica y de este modo había acabado como estudiante en Hogwarts.

Demetrius estuvo en silencio durante su narración, observando su rostro y las emociones que pasaban a través de él. Se había preguntado qué le habría pasado al hermoso chico de ojos verdes, y ahora por fin lo sabía. Pensar que su contrato había sido comprado por el Señor Oscuro en persona, era sorprendente.

—Me alegro de ver que estás haciendo más con tu vida que ser un simple Cortesano —dijo Demetrius amablemente—. Siempre supe que eras especial —. Aquí su voz se hizo más profunda y el afecto guerreó con la cautela en sus brillantes ojos.

Harry sonrió al hombre y suspiró mirando al reloj mágico en la pared. Tenía que comenzar su ensayo sobre Pociones y empezar a investigar aquellos nuevos conjuros que Rabastan había indicado a la clase que aprendiese.

—¿No has puesto ninguna tarea, verdad? —le preguntó con preocupación a Demetrius, el cual sonrió y meneó su cabeza negativamente.

—Como dije antes, sólo estaba haciendo de sustituto por hoy. Tu profesor volverá para impartir la siguiente clase.

Harry se sintió decepcionado, deseando ver más al hombre. Demetrius había sido su punto de apoyo, ayudando a Harry a través del tumultuoso periodo antes de que su contrato fuese comprado. Sin embargo, debido a que su relación había sido tan física e íntima, podría hacer las cosas incómodas después de un tiempo permanecer en contacto.

—Tengo que irme, Demetrius. Tengo trabajo que necesito empezar —, le dijo Harry en voz baja y se puso en pie. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando la mano de Demetrius rodeó delicadamente su muñeca impidiendo que se moviese. El hombre se inclinó y Harry se quedó helado, pensando que estaba a punto de ser besado. No sería la primera vez que pensaba aquello, sólo para resultar que se equivocaba.

En efecto, Demetrius simplemente apartó sus mechones negros de su rostro, sus labios muy cerca de los de Harry y dijo—, estoy destinado en la nueva sucursal de Gringotts en Hogsmeade. Si alguna vez estás por el pueblo... ven a buscarme.

Harry recordó el dinero que necesitaba sacar de su recién desbloqueada cuenta y dijo—, de hecho bajaré este fin de semana a Gringotts. Tengo que retirar una cantidad de dinero.

La cara de Demetrius se iluminó y murmuró—, hasta entonces, Harry —, antes de dejar marcharse a Harry a regañadientes. El chico abandonó la habitación después de mirar una última vez hacia atrás con una cariñosa sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Demetrius sabía que se preocupaba por el chico, quizá más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero también sabía que Harry estaba fuera de su alcance. No obstante eso no significaba que no pudiese cuidar de él y asegurarse de que estaba feliz.

Él era un amante experimentado y sabía cuándo alguien claramente no estaba interesado. Demetrius podía decir con facilidad que Harry no sentía nada hacia él salvo cierto amistoso cariño combinado con una pizca de admiración por su aspecto. Eso es todo que llegaría a ser.

Demetrius estaba decidido a que, si no podía ser el amante de Harry como una vez había sido, entonces sería su amigo y velaría por él.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

* * *

A cientos de millas de distancia Lord Voldemort aferró los brazos de su silla con forma de trono y luchó contra el impulso de irrumpir en Hogwarts y exigir saber qué estúpido había tocado lo que le pertenecía.

Sin que Harry lo supiera, el encantamiento en su collar de plata había destellado volviendo a la vida brevemente cuando Demetrius había apartado el pelo de sus ojos, con sus labios tan cerca de los del chico. Aquella no era una reacción adecuada ya que no había habido contacto íntimo auténtico. Pero el conjuro había captado el hecho de que alguien estaba muy interesado en el hermoso Cortesano.

Y el Señor Oscuro estaba furioso. Sintió una abrasadora, celosa rabia ardiendo a fuego lento en él mientras imaginaba el escenario que podría haber tenido lugar tan solo hacía unos momentos. Aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado era menor, el conjuro era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir cuando otro tenía ciertos impulsos hacia su Cortesano.

Alguien en el castillo sentía deseos por Harry, y él quería saber quiénes eran para que pudiesen ser rápida y brutalmente eliminados. Brevemente consideró a Rabastan. Tendría sentido considerando que el chico había sido suyo una vez.

Pero no, Rabastan no se atrevería a traicionarle.

Mientras el Señor Oscuro se calmaba ligeramente, percibiendo por primera vez los objetos en la habitación, los cuales habían sido destrozados por la fuerza de su furia, decidió que no haría mal poner a Harry bajo vigilancia. Quizá uno de los Mortífagos que enseñaban en la escuela.

Ya estaban rondando planes por la mente de Lord Voldemort mientras reparaba con magia sin varita los objetos rotos de su habitación.

Su Cortesano no era consciente de ello, pero iba a ir al colegio dentro de seis noches para estar presente en la ceremonia del Cáliz de Fuego, ya que era un evento prestigioso. No estaba previsto que se quedase pero Voldemort había decidido permanecer la noche del diecisiete en Hogwarts, cuando se llevase a cabo el anuncio de los Campeones y alojarse allí dos noches más, para irse el viernes por la mañana.

Eso le daría bastante tiempo para vigilar personalmente a Harry y revisar su aprendizaje hasta el momento. Quizá podría descubrir quién en el castillo estaba tan interesado en lo que era suyo.

Harry permanecería a su lado, conseguiría al chico un dormitorio contiguo al suyo. Sabía que la gente hablaría, especularía acerca de los dos, pero honestamente no le importaba. El Señor Oscuro quería a Harry cerca y a salvo junto a él, y nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

* * *

El viernes por la noche Harry estaba sentado con Luna en la biblioteca estudiando un poco con ella como había prometido que haría. Sabía que estaba previsto que tuviese pronto su primera clase de Oclumancia con Snape pero estaba disfrutando de la compañía de Luna y de la tranquila atmósfera que creaban los libros en la biblioteca.

No había muchos más estudiantes allí el viernes por la noche, sólo los más aplicados. No había clases durante los dos próximos días después de todo, ya que era el fin de semana. Además, las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarían el lunes por la tarde, de modo que los profesores habían asignado menos tareas considerando que el Torneo iba a empezar. La siguiente noche los Campeones serían anunciados. Ya había círculos de apuestas en Hogwarts acerca de qué alumno de séptimo año iba a ser seleccionado por la Copa.

El candidato más popular era el sangre limpia llamado Cormac McLaggen, el cual se pavoneaba por el castillo como si ya hubiese sido anunciado como el Campeón de Hogwarts. Jugaba como Guardián y Capitán del equipo Aquila de Quidditch. Sin embargo no podría jugar este año y Harry no podría presentarse a las pruebas ya que la temporada había sido cancelada debido al Torneo.

Harry estaba decepcionado por la oportunidad perdida pero sabía que podría hacer la prueba el año siguiente. Pero siendo realista, sabía que nunca conseguiría entrar en un equipo. ¡Ni siquiera había subido nunca en una escoba, por Merlín!

Sus dos días anteriores de clases habían ido bastante bien y Harry se había introducido casi sin contratiempos en las lecciones, poniéndose al día con sus compañeros y sobresaliendo sobre sus iguales en la mayoría de los temas.

Hoy había sido su primera clase de Sanación con la enfermera de la escuela, Madame Pomfrey, una aguerrida y aun así amable mujer que se preocupaba profundamente por la salud de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Harry se había sentido encantado de descubrir que Luna estaba apuntada, y ya que era una clase que combinaba a los de quinto año y superiores juntos, significaba que podía disfrutar de la lección a la vez con su extravagante amiga y Daphne, que toleraba las rarezas de Luna. Era mucho mejor que la mayoría de la gente en la escuela.

Harry y Luna habían almorzado con el clan Weasley y sus hijos adoptivos esa mañana en vez de comer con el resto de la población estudiantil. Había sido un cambio refrescante de las constantes miradas y los rumores susurrados que perseguían a Harry allá donde iba.

Terminando el ensayo sobre Runas Antiguas que le habían asignado el día anterior, Harry estiró su espalda, haciendo saltar sus rígidas articulaciones. Lanzando un _Tempus_ se dio cuenta de que tenía diez minutos para llegar al despacho de Snape. Era tiempo de sobra para el corto paseo desde la biblioteca hasta allí.

Despidiéndose de Luna emprendió de manera taciturna el camino hacia el despacho del director, sin tener realmente demasiadas ganas de pasar una hora encerrado con el hombre tratando de aprender el tremendamente difícil arte de la Oclumancia. Decidió tomar uno de los pasadizos ocultos para ahorrar tiempo caminando por corredores y con la esperanza de evitar a estudiantes que le mirasen embobados.

Más tarde, Harry se preguntaría si en caso de no haber estado tan ocupado enfurruñándose acerca de tener esas lecciones con Snape, habría visto el conjuro _Petrificus Totalus_ lanzado rápidamente en su dirección. Desafortunadamente no había estado prestando atención y el rayo de luz rojo le golpeó con fuerza, congelando su cuerpo y provocando que se desplomase en el suelo, su ensayo y sus libros desparramándose de sus brazos agarrotados.

El hechizo había venido desde atrás y por tanto ahora estaba caído de frente, furioso de que quienquiera que hubiese lanzado el conjuro hubiese sido tan cobarde como para atacarle donde él no podía verle. Se aproximaron pasos y Harry se dio cuenta de que había más de un atacante.

Un pie enfundado en una bota le hizo rodar no demasiado amablemente y se encontró cara a cara con nada más que Zacharias Smith. De pie a cada lado de Smith había dos chicos desconocidos que debían ser de un año diferente porque Harry no les reconoció. A juzgar por su estatura diría que estaban en el curso siguiente.

—Hola Potter —, escupió Smith con una asquerosa sonrisa.

Harry no pudo hacer nada más que continuar mirando hacia arriba, con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa como habían estado cuando sintió el conjuro golpeando su espalda. La mirada de Smith se convirtió en burla y preguntó— ¿No tienes nada que decir, Potter?

Sus dos lacayos se rieron, dándose codazos divertidos el uno al otro, de una forma bastante poco inteligente.

La furia de Smith fue creciendo visiblemente mientras veía el rostro congelado y sin emociones de Harry y siseó con tal fuerza que el chico sintió saliva golpeándole—, hiciste que el Profesor me humillase en Duelos el miércoles, todo porque no puedes soportar la realidad de que eres una puta. Todo el mundo sabe que la única razón por la que destacas en la mayoría de las clases es porque estás abriéndote de piernas para todos los profesores con los que te cruzas.

Las maliciosas y falsas palabras escocieron a Harry y no deseó nada más que golpear al gilipollas en su cara aquí y ahora. Pero estaba paralizado e indefenso.

—Así que mis colegas y yo hemos decidido que necesitas que te pongan en tu sitio. Si quieres ser una puta, Potter, entonces sin duda lo serás.

Fue entonces cuando la mano de Smith bajó hasta la cremallera de sus vaqueros de una forma muy intencionada. La mente de Harry quedó momentáneamente en blanco por el pánico. Él no iba a...

—Quizá después de que tres de nosotros te hayamos usado hasta hartarnos sabrás tu lugar al final de la cadena alimenticia.

Smith lo había admitido. Él y sus "colegas" iban a violarle.

Los dos lacayos de repente intercambiaron miradas confusas y ligeramente aprensivas. Uno de ellos preguntó—, pensé que sólo íbamos a amenazarle un poco...

Smith se volvió y gruñó a los dos jóvenes—, los planes han cambiado.

El mismo chico que había hablado antes, obviamente el más listo de los dos, se enderezó un poco y dijo—, él es el Cortesano del Señor Oscuro. Quién sabe qué pasará si descubre que te has follado a su pequeña y hermosa mascota.

Smith se puso rígido y replicó de forma cortante—, Harry no se lo dirá. Le asustaré lo suficiente como para que nunca diga una palabra de esto a nadie—. En ese momento Smith se giró y se arrodilló frente a Harry, abriendo sus muslos lentamente con una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

—No sabía que eras gay, Zach —, comentó el chico que no había hablado hasta entonces.

—No soy gay —, protestó Smith incluso mientras apartaba la túnica de Harry y comenzaba a maniobrar en la hebilla de su cinturón—. Sólo quiero ponerle en su sitio.

—Bueno, yo me voy de aquí —, anunció el más inteligente de los dos, mirando alrededor nerviosamente como si temiese que Lord Voldemort pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Yo también. No vine aquí para ver a dos tíos follar —, dijo el otro con una nota de disgusto en su voz.

—Como sea. Más para mí, supongo —, murmuró Smith lascivamente mientras lograba desabrochar finalmente el cinturón de Harry y desabotonaba sus pantalones.

Harry apenas escuchó las pisadas desvaneciéndose a lo lejos mientras los otros dos escapaban, ya que su cerebro estaba completa y absolutamente entumecido por el horror. Quizá si hubiese estado en un estado mental más calmado habría sido capaz de alcanzar su núcleo mágico y reunir suficiente fuerza como para romper el conjuro de Smith. Tal como estaba, se hallaba en un estado de pánico ciego y su magia seguía escapándose mientras intentaba contenerla frenéticamente.

Sus pantalones y los boxers bajo ellos fueron rápidamente bajados hasta sus tobillos, dejándole desnudo para que Smith le examinase. Sus piernas fueron separadas aún más y Harry sintió su corazón congelándose en un pequeño nudo de horror mientras los fríos ojos de Smith recorrían sus partes más íntimas.

—Huh —, comentó el chico informalmente—. Todavía prieto por lo que veo —. Entonces un dedo comenzó a tantear _allí abajo_ y fue entonces cuando el chico de pelo negro finalmente saltó. Aquel era su lugar más privado, un punto del que sólo Rabastan y Demetrius habían estado cerca. El hecho de que el _jodido_ Zacharias Smith estuviese tocándole allí sacó a Harry de su deplorable estado y permitió a su magia estallar en una oleada de rabia y pánico.

Debería haber usado el poder para romper el conjuro paralizante o quizá dejar inconsciente a Smith, pero el pánico en Harry todavía perduraba y en ese estado de alarma sus instintos primarios se activaron. La adrenalina corrió por sus venas mientras Harry trataba de alcanzar a alguien en quien confiase para que fuese a buscarle.

La magia de Lord Voldemort todavía latía con fuerza alrededor de su collar de Cortesano y Harry vio una fina línea de poder conectando el metal a su contratante, asumió. Cualquiera que fuese el encantamiento que Lord Voldemort había lanzado hacía unos días, estaba reaccionando mientras Smith continuaba tocando a Harry con sus dedos indeseables.

Fue a esa línea a la que se agarró la magia de Harry y reuniendo todo su poder el chico gritó mentalmente a través del vínculo—, _¡VOLDEMORT!_

El eco en respuesta indicó que el hombre ya sabía que Harry estaba en una situación comprometida y ahora era consciente de que era totalmente involuntaria. Harry sólo pudo confiar en que vendría a ayudarle. Al menos esperó que lo hiciese. El pensamiento de que al Señor Oscuro no le importaría si alguien le violase le pasó por la mente... A pesar de todos los privilegios que había recibido, al fin y al cabo él era sólo de la casta Servil.

Smith había logrado ahora quitar totalmente los pantalones de Harry y había desabotonado los suyos para revelar su miembro semierecto. Inclinándose, el chico mayor permitió que su cuerpo sofocase a Harry y que sus rostros quedasen sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Voy a disfrutar de esto —murmuró Smith a la cara de Harry, los ojos marrones encendidos con despiadada avidez y una fría crueldad que aterrorizó a Harry hasta los huesos.

La magia de Harry se agitó débilmente en respuesta y luchó para reunir la suficiente como para forzar a Smith a apartarse. No debería haber usado tanta para llamar a su contratante, pero había estado sumido en el pánico, todavía lo estaba, y no había pensado con claridad. El atolondramiento de Harry podía costarle ahora más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento, todavía era inexperto en magia. Todo era tan nuevo para él.

Smith estaba listo ahora, preparado para violar a Harry sin siquiera una pizca de lubricación o incluso dilatarle para facilitar la entrada. Fue mientras los labios de Smith rozaban los de Harry en un beso repulsivo cuando el agudo chasquido de una Aparición resonó a través del pasadizo oculto que Harry fatídicamente había tomado como atajo.

El peso sobre Harry fue arrojado por los aires sin contemplaciones y el chico de ojos color esmeralda se dio cuenta de una insidiosa presencia oscura impregnando el corredor.

Lord Voldemort había llegado.

Y estaba furioso.

* * *

**_Continuará...  
_**  
**Nota de Autora:** _¡Pobre Harry! He odiado hacerle esto, lo he odiado totalmente, pero el bastardo de Smith tenía que intentar lograr su retorcida venganza para que el fic continuase._

_Preparaos para mucho furioso/celoso (y me atrevería a decir) preocupado Voldemort en la próxima actualización._

_Y sobre la suerte de Harry... bueno, es un asco. Dos ex-amantes en el mismo día y una experiencia de casi-violación dos días más tarde. Soy una persona horrible. Absolutamente horrible._

_Me alegro de que tantas de vosotras estéis disfrutando de mi historia._

_Por último, _**no apruebo ni tolero la atrocidad que es la violación de ninguna forma o manera.**

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Si Harry no tenía suficiente con Rabastan ahora aparece Demetrius! (me ha encantado que apareciese nuevamente el personaje, veremos si cumple realmente lo de ser su amigo...)_**

**_Smith, no me dio buena espina desde que apareció, aunque no pensé que fuese tan tonto como para meterse con algo que pertenece al Lord..._**

**_Voldemort está muuuuuy cabreado (con razón)_**

**_Veremos lo que pasa en el siguiente!_**

**_En unos días nos vemos!_**

**_Un saludo!_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**

_desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Cambios menores en la narración. Contenido sexual eliminado._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Nota de los Traductores: _**_**El cambio en realidad sólo afecta a una frase, pero como siempre, podéis leer el capítulo sin censura en Slasheaven.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – La Ciudadela

_1996_

* * *

Lord Voldemort había estado en una reunión con su Círculo Interno –menos Severus, el cual no pudo ser excusado de sus obligaciones– cuando sintió el conjuro de monitorización del collar de Harry cobrar vida por segunda vez en tres días. Sólo podía suponer que era la misma persona confraternizando con Harry.

Sus Mortífagos intercambiaron miradas ligeramente aprensivas cuando la atmósfera en la habitación se oscureció repentinamente y la magia de su Señor latió peligrosamente a su alrededor. Era a la vez seductora y terrorífica mientras cargaba el aire en la sala de reuniones.

El Señor Oscuro había hecho el conjuro muy preciso, para poder detectar el nivel de intimidad entre su Cortesano y quienquiera que fuese suficientemente idiota como para tocar lo que era suyo. La información que estaba recibiendo del conjuro de monitorización le comunicaba que la persona con Harry estaba a punto de acostarse con él.

La ira que había sentido dos días antes, cuando el hechizo había reaccionado ligeramente, palideció en comparación con la furia en estado puro que vibraba a través de él ahora. Aun así, no se rebajaría a forzar las protecciones de Hogwarts y enfrentarse a su díscolo pupilo y a su desconocido amante.

Amante.

Sintió la palabra amarga en su mente, pesando sobre su conciencia como una fría losa.

No, convocaría a su Cortesano al día siguiente y se abriría paso a través de su mente para descubrir con quién se había acostado la noche anterior. Entonces se aseguraría de que esa persona tuviese un final prematuro.

Por mucho que desease ejecutar de forma pública y violenta a la persona que estaba en ese mismo momento preparándose para acostarse con Harry, dándole placer y _amor_, él tenía una imagen y una reputación que mantener.

Su poder en el contexto internacional actual era innegable, lo suficiente como para que los otros líderes del mundo mágico hiciesen la vista gorda ante el hecho de que hubiese tomado por la fuerza el control de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Por no mencionar las constantes violaciones de lo derechos humanos básicos de su sistema. Sin embargo, tal y como sus consejeros trataban de recordarle siempre, no podía ir por ahí torturando y ejecutando a todo hombre o mujer que le desairase.

Pero estaba decidido a asegurarse de que el amante de Harry sufriese un doloroso "accidente", quizá una agonía prolongada durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Un placer oscuro se retorció en él ante ese pensamiento, teñido con amargura y celos mientras trataba de ignorar al hechizo de monitorización suministrándole información.

Su Círculo Interno estaba acostumbrado a que se sumiese en un estado de planificación contemplativa durante reuniones como aquella y por tanto Rabastan había continuado hablando valientemente mientras la mente de su Señor estaba en otra parte.

Sin embargo había flaqueado ligeramente al sentir la mirada del Señor Oscuro posada sobre él, penetrante e implacable mientras le examinaba. El Profesor de Duelos dejó escapar un discreto suspiro de alivio cuando su Señor finalmente apartó la vista, inmerso una vez más en sus cavilaciones.

Lord Voldemort había tomado nota cuidadosamente de la presencia de Rabastan en la habitación y sintió una breve satisfacción por el hecho de que el hombre no se hubiese atrevido realmente a traicionarle a pesar de cualquier sentimiento por Harry que perdurase en él. La satisfacción fue efímera mientras su mente volvía al asunto entre manos.

De repente, el Señor Oscuro se tensó al sentir la magia de Harry aferrar el vínculo que conectaba su collar a él mismo. ¿Estaba el chico intentando cortarlo, para ocultar sus traicioneras acciones?

Entonces sintió una oleada de terror, furia e indefensión inundándole desde donde la magia del chico de ojos color esmeralda se unía a ese enlace. Una palabra irrumpió a través de la línea, llena de pánico y absoluto horror.

_—¡VOLDEMORT!_

El Señor Oscuro ni siquiera dudó, poniéndose en pie bruscamente y sobresaltando a sus Mortífagos, los cuales también se levantaron de un salto con preguntas en sus labios. Él les ignoró; no les debía ninguna explicación.

En vez de ello reunió su poder y se Desapareció de la sala de reuniones con un agudo chasquido, apartando las protecciones alrededor de la Ciudadela con facilidad para permitirle pasar.

Apenas parpadeó cuando se enfrentó con el encantamento anti-Aparición de Hogwarts, simplemente abriéndose paso a través de él con un estallido de magia Oscura. Instintivamente permitió que su cuerpo fuese arrastrado hacia Harry por medio del conjuro que había introducido en el collar del chico.

Materializándose en un pasadizo oculto tuvo un breve momento para analizar la situación, y lo que vio hizo que su cólera ardiese una vez más.

Harry yacía paralizado con su túnica arremangada en torno a sus caderas y sus pantalones y sus boxers tirados a un lado. Había un aire de completo y absoluto terror en sus rasgos mientras miraba hacia arriba, congelado bajo la garra de cualquiera que fuese el conjuro que le había atrapado, _Petrificus Totalus_ al parecer.

Un chico desconocido estaba sofocando a Harry bajo él, probando aquellos suaves labios y dispuesto a violarle.

Con una oleada de magia hizo volar al bastardo lejos de su pupilo, observando con sádico júbilo cómo el muchacho golpeaba un implacable muro de piedra y se desplomaba al suelo inconsciente, con sangre goteando de su nariz.

Dedicando poco tiempo a apreciar la vista del insensible y sangrante joven, el Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia el joven a su cargo. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry estaban fijos en él mirándole sin parpadear con una mezcla de alivio y mortificación y un tenue eco del horror anterior todavía en ellos.

En cualquier otra ocasión si Harry hubiese estado con las piernas abiertas y desnudo para él habría dedicado tiempo a estudiar su cuerpo, pero ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar. En vez de ello transformó su expresión en una vacía neutralidad y volvió a vestir a Harry con un golpe de su magia.

Con otro rompió el conjuro en torno a su Cortesano, observando mientras caía a las duras losas y adoptaba una posición fetal, respirando pesadamente.

El atacante de Harry moriría.

De eso no había ninguna duda en la mente de Lord Voldemort. Su temor previo a empañar su imagen internacional fue barrido a un lado en vista de que su pupilo casi había sido violado. Su asaltante sería ejecutado. Y quería ser él quien que se encargase de ello.

Lanzando un conjuro sobre el chico inconsciente en el pasillo para asegurarse de que no se despertase y de que no pudiese ser movido si era descubierto, el Señor Oscuro se inclinó en una poco común muestra de preocupación. Su Cortesano no se había movido de su posición hecho un ovillo sobre sí mismo. Lord Voldemort extendió una de sus pálidas manos y apretó el hombro de Harry, animándole a darse la vuelta.

Harry lo hizo únicamente con un leve estremecimiento, mirando con confusión a su contratante, dándose cuenta de que quizá debería haber hecho una reverencia, o al menos haber dicho algo para agradecerle haber venido. Pero su garganta estaba firmemente cerrada impidiendo que saliese ninguna palabra y temblaba con violencia mientras entraba en el shock que había estado posponiendo.

Un leve jadeo escapó de sus labios mientras los firmes brazos del Señor Oscuro rodeaban su ligera forma y le levantaban, atrayendo su flácido cuerpo hacia su pecho. Harry apenas tuvo constancia de los brazos envolviéndole protectoramente, ni del seguro pecho contra el que descansaba de forma confortable.

Hubo un vago chasquido en la lejanía en la mente de Harry y una desagradable sensación de ser aspirado antes de que el rugido en sus oídos se desvaneciese. Sintió las extremidades a su alrededor moviéndose antes de ser colocado sobre una superficie suave.

La presencia protectora se alejó y Harry gritó de forma incoherente, tratando de alcanzar ciegamente esa sensación de seguridad que se estaba deslizando fuera de su alcance. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando la presencia regresó, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, simplemente permaneciendo allí a su lado.

El agotamiento provocado por su angustia emocional amenazaba con abrumarle, pero tenazmente se aferró a la consciencia, con miedo de sumergirse en sueños donde las pesadillas sin duda le perseguirían.

—Duerme —, le ordenó una firme voz, pero Harry tembló, sin querer sucumbir.

—Pesadillas —logró jadear, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan débil.

—Las mantendré a raya —prometió la sedosa voz.

Harry confiaba en el dueño de la voz, su salvador y protector. Así que cerró sus ojos color esmeralda y se sumió en la inconsciencia. Mientras se desvanecía sintió una mano fría tocando su mejilla de forma vacilante y casi dubitativa, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a esa acción.

Harry soñó con cielos azules y el viento en su espalda, y un par de protectores ojos carmesí que cuidaban de él en sus sueños e impedían que la oscuridad le consumiese.

* * *

Cuando el Señor Oscuro estuvo convencido de que el chico a su cargo estaba profundamente dormido hizo ademán de alejarse de la cama en la que le había colocado, saboreando unos momentos más acariciando la pálida piel de la inmaculada mejilla de Harry.

No sabía qué le había inspirado a acariciar aquella piel suave, pero no podía evitar deleitarse en la sensación bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Se detuvo cuando Harry murmuró en sueños, sus ojos moviéndose bajo sus párpados cerrados, y el Señor Oscuro replegó su mano y se apartó de la cama.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Los extraños sentimientos en él, desconocidos y abrumadores, desataban su furia mientras intentaba descifrarlos infructuosamente. Su Cortesano tenía algún tipo de influjo inexplicable sobre su persona, extrayendo emociones de él donde antes no había existido ninguna.

Los deseos de mantener al chico cerca de él, de garantizar su seguridad, de no permitir a ningún otro tenerlo de la misma forma, ardían constantemente en su interior, llevándole a hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho. Le había dado a Harry una varita, una educación, dinero y lo más importante de todo, le había dado tiempo para acudir voluntariamente a su cama.

_¿Por qué?_

La pregunta sin respuesta llameó ardiente en su mente, mofándose de él como si tuviese que conocer la respuesta pero estuviese demasiado ciego para verla.

Un gruñido se abrió paso a través de la garganta de Lord Voldemort pero fue cortado cuando Harry gimió ligeramente en sueños como si hubiese escuchado el furioso sonido y le hubiese perturbado.

Aquello le sacó de sus pensamientos y le recordó que _su _Cortesano había sido atacado y casi violado por uno de sus iguales. La ira bulló nuevamente en él y el Señor Oscuro salió rápidamente de la cámara donde el chico a su cargo estaba durmiendo, haciendo que Sirvientes, funcionarios y Mortífagos por igual se echasen a un lado, apartándose de camino mientras irrumpía a través de los muros de su Ciudadela.

El Señor oscuro iba en busca de venganza.

Y por Merlín, iba a lograrla.

* * *

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habían estado disfrutando de una ligera cena en sus dependencias privadas en la Ciudadela de su Señor cuando un Mortífago novato entró en la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta para anunciar su presencia.

Lucius había abierto la boca para exigir una explicación del grosero joven antes de que el muchacho chillase en una voz de todo agudo—, el Señor Oscuro quiere verles, Lord y Lady Malfoy.

El Segador sólo tuvo un segundo para apartarse mientras dicho Señor Oscuro se deslizaba en la habitación con una ominosa expresión en su rostro.

Mientras el nuevo recluta escapaba por la puerta, cerrándola apresuradamente tras él, Lucius y Narcissa se levantaron de la mesa en la que habían estado cenando e hicieron una reverencia.

—Lady Malfoy, su pericia en sanación es requerida en mis aposentos. Encontrará a mi Cortesano en ellos.

La mujer de pelo rubio apenas movió una pestaña ante la localización del pupilo del Señor Oscuro, preguntando calmadamente en vez de ello—, ¿puedo conocer el alcance de sus heridas? Necesitaré recoger mi equipo médico si son grandes —. No había ningún juicio de valor en su voz, incluso aunque ella sospechase que la causa de las heridas del chico podría haber sido un furioso Señor Oscuro. Pero se reservó sus opiniones y pensamientos para sí misma y alejados de su rostro.

—Simplemente está en shock y necesitará vigilancia hasta que se despierte y una poción para ayudarle a recuperarse. ¿Supongo que tiene algunas pociones Pimentónicas destiladas por Severus entre sus suministros?—

—Sí Mi Señor, atenderé a su pupilo inmediatamente —, prometió Narcissa e hizo otra reverencia al Señor Oscuro antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación con toda la gracia de una sangre limpia, lanzando a su marido una mirada de advertencia mientras le abandonaba a solas en la habitación con un mago Oscuro apenas bajo control.

Tan pronto como Narcissa hubo dejado la estancia el Señor Oscuro volvió su atención a su Mortífago del Círculo Interior y comenzó sin más preámbulo—. Mi razón para marcharme tan bruscamente de nuestra reunión anterior fue el hecho de que me percaté de que mi Cortesano estaba en proceso de ser agredido sexualmente por un estudiante de Hogwarts —. Su voz era indiferente y fría mientras hablaba como si no albergase mayores sentimientos sobre la cuestión que el inconveniente de tener a alguien intentando hacer el tonto con su propiedad.

Las cejas de Lucius se alzaron una fracción antes de preguntar—, ya veo... ¿Y qué castigo pretende dar a ese estudiante? —El sangre limpia asumió que el estudiante sería sancionado, con toda probabilidad expulsado de Hogwarts con deshonor.

Por tanto, estaba totalmente desprevenido para la respuesta que vino de su Señor.

—La muerte —. Viendo la incrédula expresión de Lucius, el rostro del Señor Oscuro se ensombreció y dijo lentamente—, el chico lanzó un ataque a alguien bajo mi protección. Harry lleva mi insignia, y por tanto cualquier ataque hacia él será considerado un ataque contra mi misma persona. El castigo por tanto es la muerte.

En su enfado el Señor Oscuro no se dio cuenta de cómo inconscientemente se había referido a Harry por su nombre, volviendo todo el asunto enteramente más personal.

Lucius lo captó acertadamente y lo archivó para una consulta posterior. Parecía que había sutiles capas en la relación entre Cortesano y contratante que eran invisibles al público en general. Se sintió intrigado ante las acciones y comportamientos de su Señor respecto al heredero de los Potter.

Uno casi podría creer que-

Los pensamientos de Lucius fueron interrumpidos cuando el Señor Oscuro continuó hablando—. Quiero que organices el inmediato arresto del muchacho. Será encerrado aquí en las mazmorras de la Ciudadela hasta su juicio. Confío en que el resultado será su ejecución.

—¿Puedo preguntar el nombre del chico, Mi Señor? —indagó Lucius, manteniendo apenas su sorpresa fuera de su rostro.

Lord Voldemort frunció el ceño y conjuró una imagen del chico mientras yacía inconsciente con sangre cubriendo parte de su cara—. ¿Te resulta familiar?

Lucius escrutó la imagen frente a él y respondió—, estoy casi seguro de que es el heredero de los Smith, Zacharias Smith. Le he visto de pasada en eventos sociales.

—Emite una orden para que sea arrestado —, ordenó el Señor Oscuro con frialdad, recordándose a sí mismo hacer una visita a Severus para tener una segunda opinión acerca de la identidad del chico.

Lucius se quedó mirando a su Señor mientras ordenaba de manera cruel el arresto de un heredero de sangre limpia, creyendo que al menos habría rebajado el castigo considerando la edad del muchacho y su herencia. Pero la seriedad mortal en los ojos de Lord Voldemort prometía un castigo si él titubeaba en sus acciones.

Así que Lucius hizo una profunda reverencia y murmuró, —Se hará lo más rápido posible, Mi Señor. El heredero de los Smith será puesto bajo custodia en unas pocas horas.

—Ocúpate de que así sea —, ordenó el Señor Oscuro y abandonó la habitación, llevándose su tenebrosa presencia con él.

Lucius observó alejarse a su líder con pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza mientras procesaba todo lo que había presenciado y aprendido de aquella reunión. Recordó que sólo dos semanas antes había examinado al Cortesano y había decidido que el chico tenía un brillante futuro por delante.

Parecía que la predicción de Lucius estaba comenzando a hacerse realidad.

* * *

Severus Snape había estado sentado tras su escritorio, escribiendo con deleite una nota a su Señor cuando sintió la protección anti-Aparición alrededor de Hogwarts haciéndose añicos.

El mocoso Potter no había aparecido para su clase de Oclumancia y no había proporcionado ninguna razón plausible para su ausencia. Por tanto el Profesor de Pociones se adjudicó a si mismo la responsabilidad de informar al Señor Oscuro acerca de la actitud mediocre hacia el aprendizaje de su Cortesano y de expresar sus _preocupaciones_ acerca de si el chico estaba preparado para esas lecciones.

Cuando sintió la protección siendo desechada a un lado como si el encantamiento de siglos de antigüedad no fuese más que una pequeña molestia, se había puesto en pie de un salto. El repentino ardor de su Marca Tenebrosa sólo le aseguró de alguna forma que no había peligro para los estudiantes.

Un Señor Oscuro furioso era tan letal como un grupo de rebeldes forzando la entrada. De hecho, incluso más.

Sin embargo la presencia sólo permaneció brevemente en Hogwarts antes de desaparecer tan rápido como había venido, dejando a Severus confuso y más bien aprensivo. La protección anti-Aparición estaba destrozada y Severus murmuró furiosamente para sí mismo mientras tomaba una nota mental para pedir a su Señor que regresase y la reparase.

Era útil sin embargo, permitiendo al Director Aparecerse en la localización de la fugaz perturbación y determinar qué iba mal y con cuántos padres furiosos tendría que lidiar.

Se encontró en uno de los muchos pasadizos secretos del castillo y examinó el área cuidadosamente antes de que el estudiante inconsciente que yacía tirado en el suelo con sangre cubriendo su cara llamase su atención.

Con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, Severus trató de empujar al chico con su pie para lograr ver mejor su cara pero descubrió que no podía mover el cuerpo ni un centímetro. Agitando su varita, Severus detectó un conjuro de inmovilización que apestaba a magia Oscura. Había también un encantamiento para dormir en el muchacho, el cual ahora pudo identificar como Zacharias Smith, un sangre limpia de sexto año.

Su Señor había hecho esto.

¿Pero por qué?

Severus no pudo combatir los poderosos hechizos y se vio forzado a dejar al chico tendido sobre las implacables losas, con sangre carmesí secándose en su cara.

Apareciéndose de vuelta en su despacho comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras esperaba impaciente a que el Señor Oscuro llegase, como indudablemente haría.

Como esperaba, Lord Voldemort Apareció con un agudo chasquido un momento más tarde, frenando el caminar del Profesor de Pociones y provocando un gesto de dolor cuando su Marca Tenebrosa comenzó a arder de nuevo.

Ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaron en él y su Señor preguntó en una peligrosa voz sedosa—, temo que tu control sobre los estudiantes es deficiente, Severus.

Con una rígida reverencia Severus saludó a su Señor y preguntó de forma entrecortada—, ¿puedo preguntar qué le ha hecho suponer eso, Mi Señor?

Los ojos de Lord Voldemort relampaguearon y siseó, casi hablando en Pársel a causa de su furia—, mi Cortesano casi fue violado bajo tu supervisión. ¿Todavía niegas que tu control necesita una mejora?

De repente el chico inconsciente y sangrante del corredor tuvo más sentido para Severus, por no mencionar la poco comedida entrada del Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts. Sintió un débil eco de arrepentimiento en su cabeza mientras pensaba en Lily y lo que habría sentido si hubiese sabido que su hijo casi había sido violado.

—Perdóneme, Mi Señor. Haré preparativos para mejorar el nivel de observación de los movimientos de los estudiantes y-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el Señor Oscuro escupió fríamente—, _Crucio_.

El Profesor de Pociones cayó al suelo, retorciéndose agónicamente bajo los efectos de la Imperdonable. Tras un corto espacio de tiempo bajo su influencia, el cual pareció eones al atormentado Director, fue liberado del conjuro para ponerse en pie de manera temblorosa, negándose a que sus piernas fallasen.

—Tu falta de atención provocó el ataque sobre lo que es mío. Procura recordar este castigo, Severus. No toleraré otro error —, prometió Lord Voldemort.

Inclinando su cabeza Severus logró articular entre doloridos jadeos—, pondré a su Cortesano bajo constante vigilancia. Estará protegido en todo momento, Mi Señor.

Asintiendo enérgicamente el Señor Oscuro cambió entonces al siguiente asunto más urgente—. El que atacó a mi pupilo... ¿su nombre es Zacharias Smith, cierto?

—En efecto, Mi Señor —, respondió Severus, sabiendo ya que no habría piedad con el heredero de los Smith.

—Quiero que le detengas hasta que Lucius haya preparado su orden de arresto. Será juzgado y ejecutado por su crimen.

No queriendo enfrentarse a otro _Crucio_, el Director asintió con rapidez a modo de respuesta y dijo—, Le mantendré en una celda en la torre Norte hasta su arresto.

Satisfecho, el Señor Oscuro se volvió para marcharse antes de hacer una pausa y volverse a mirar a su Mortífago diciendo—, mi Cortesano permanecerá conmigo en la Ciudadela hasta la proclamación de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Asistirá al evento conmigo y después se quedará en la escuela, en cuanto me haya asegurado de que sus protecciones son suficientes.

—Como desee, Mi Señor —, fue la respuesta de Severus.

El chasquido de Aparición resonó en el despacho abovedado permitiendo a Severus desplomarse contra su escritorio aliviado, sus miembros todavía con espasmos debido al castigo.

Tenía que convocar a los padres de Smith para informarles de la situación, algo que no le apetecía hacer. El propio Smith tenía que ser trasladado a la celda. Después debía tratar con la protección anti-Aparición rota y ocuparse de que el mocoso Potter tuviese "suficiente protección" cuando regresase de la Ciudadela.

Una vez más Lily volvió a ocupar sus pensamientos, sus ojos color esmeralda acusadores, como echándole la culpa por no velar por su hijo.

El hijo que Severus siempre había sentido que debería haber sido suyo.

* * *

Harry se revolvió hasta despertarse, su mente confusa por el sueño. Mientras bostezaba y se estiraba en las sedosas sábanas, de forma ausente se dio cuenta de que la cama en la que estaba tumbado no le era familiar. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, la habitación entera era una que no había visto nunca.

Su cerebro se aclaró y Harry se irguió con rapidez, sus ojos parpadeando nerviosamente ante su nuevo entorno. Había algo más también... algo había ocurrido.

Harry estrujó su mente para obtener respuestas y casi deseó no haber seguido esa línea de pensamiento mientras un aluvión de imágenes y sentimientos amenazaban con inundarle. Con un grito ahogado presionó su mano contra sus labios como para mantener las exclamaciones de dolor dentro, para no ser articuladas en el aire de esta confortable aunque todavía desconocida habitación.

Casi había sido violado. Zacharias Smith casi le había violado.

Pero entonces el Señor Oscuro había llegado y le había rescatado. El resto estaba bastante borroso pero Harry recordaba vagamente un par de brazos rodeándole y una titubeante mano tocando su mejilla.

Pero eso sin duda era imposible. No, tenía que habérselo imaginado. Tenían que haber sido vanas ilusiones suyas, nada más.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo alertó al Cortesano de que había alguien en la habitación con él y se sonrojó humillado al darse cuenta de que quienquiera que fuese había presenciado su demostración de debilidad mientras perdía momentáneamente el control.

Girándose sobre la cama vio a una mujer de pelo rubio vestida con ropajes caros sentada en una confortable silla mientras le observaba en silencio con interesados ojos azul aciano.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirándola fijamente se puso en pie con gracilidad y se movió hasta ponerse a su lado, sacando un frasco de un bolsillo en su vestido.

Cuando Harry se encogió apartándose de su lado ella vaciló antes de avanzar lentamente con una expresión tranquilizadora en su rostro, como si estuviese tratando con un animal asustado.

—Soy Lady Malfoy —, informó ella al chico de ojos verdes. Harry parpadeó sorprendido estudiando a la mujer que era la madre de su casi-amigo. Sabiendo que sólo debía hacerle una inclinación de cabeza reconociendo su estatus, lo hizo.

—Me han informado de que estás sufriendo por un shock. El Señor Oscuro me ha enviado para vigilarte y administrarte una poción Pimentónica —, continuó la mujer sangre limpia.

—¿El Señor Oscuro la ha enviado? —repitió Harry.

—En efecto —respondió ella, sin dar más explicaciones sobre el tema.

Asintiendo rápidamente para permitir que entrase en su espacio personal, Harry aceptó la poción Pimentónica y la bebió de un trago, sintiendo como burbujeaba de forma agradable en su lengua. Casi al momento se sintió más despierto mientras la energía recorría sus venas.

Con esa plena conciencia llegó el aplastante conocimiento de qué había ocurrido justo antes y Harry tuvo que parpadear para contener la repentina acometida de las lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sus ojos ardieron mientras mantenía lejos el dolor, pero se negó a llorar frente a aquella casi desconocida.

Una mirada comprensiva asomó a los ojos de Lady Malfoy y se mantuvo ocupada guardando el frasco vacío mientras daba a Harry tiempo para recomponerse. En cuanto sintió que el Cortesano había recuperado algo de calma se volvió y le observó cuidadosamente como si le evaluase. Llegando finalmente a algún tipo de conclusión juntó las manos y le dijo—, mi hijo me dice que eres de los mejores en casi todas tus clases. Habla muy bien de ti.

Harry se ruborizó ante el cumplido, pero se encontró con que las palabras todavía le eludían. Tenía miedo de que si intentaba hablar se ahogaría con sus lágrimas no derramadas.

—Es por ese motivo que te propongo que si alguna vez tienes necesidad de atención médica puedes contactar conmigo. Con el conocimiento previo del Señor Oscuro o sin él.

Harry se quedó sin aliento ante la generosa oferta, y se preguntó qué habría inspirado aquello por parte de la mujer. El ágil cerebro del chico de ojos color esmeralda captó de repente el proceso mental de la mujer.

¿Pensaba ella que el Señor Oscuro le había infligido aquello? ¿Era por eso por lo que le ofrecía al amigo de su hijo un acceso fácil a sus habilidades sanadoras sin el conocimiento de su contratante?

Sintiendo la repentina necesidad de defender el honor de su salvador, Harry estalló—, él no lo hizo—. Abofeteándose mentalmente a sí mismo por tener tan poco tacto y viendo la mirada de desconcierto en los ojos de Lady Malfoy continuó dando explicaciones diciendo—, es decir, el Señor Oscuro. Él no fue el que me dejó en este estado. De hecho, él me salvó.

La madre de Draco permitió que la sorpresa cruzase sus facciones antes de ocultarla tras una máscara de calma que todos los sangres limpias parecían haber perfeccionado.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie a pesar de todo. No dejaría que un... amigo de Draco careciese de una sanadora en un momento de necesidad —, respondió ella, haciendo una pausa antes de decir la palabra "amigo", como si no estuviese todavía acostumbrada a que su hijo sangre limpia considerase a un Cortesano como una compañía adecuada.

—Gracias —, susurró Harry con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dándole la más ligera de las sonrisas a modo de respuesta la mujer sangre limpia se marchó, su rostro una vez más una fría fachada, haciendo que Harry se preguntase si había imaginado la fugaz curva de sus labios que ella le había dedicado.

Ahora que estaba por fin a solas Harry permitió que sus barreras se rompiesen y las lágrimas llegaron en una ardiente oleada, sus sollozos amortiguados por la almohada bajo él. El aroma sobre la superficie era extrañamente reconfortante y aun así no pudo describir el olor. Todo lo que sabía era que le hacía sentirse contento y seguro.

De alguna forma fue un alivio dejar todo salir, dejar que su dolor se drenase y sus lágrimas goteasen sobre sus ropas y las sábanas y la almohada bajo él. Se permitió esa debilidad porque sabía que la necesitaba.

Finalmente sus sollozos menguaron y sus lágrimas se secaron en su cara dejándola pegajosa y algo desagradable. Pero sintió como si un peso se le hubiese quitado de encima y todas sus emociones se hubiesen desvanecido. Frotando su rostro se sentó de nuevo en la cama, exhalando e inhalando profundamente para calmar su respiración.

Sí, casi había sido violado. La palabra más importante en esa frase era "casi". Voldemort había llegado a tiempo, le había salvado.

Él era una persona fuerte, y no se dejaría ahogar por algo que ya era el pasado. Hacerlo significaría que Smith había ganado.

Harry sabía que todavía estaba lejos de recuperarse completamente de su horrible experiencia pero estaba en el camino de hacerlo.

Sin saberlo el Cortesano, que se sentó en la cama con renovada determinación en sus ojos esmeralda, su contratante permanecía entre las sombras junto a la puerta, con una indescifrable expresión en sus propios ojos color rubí mientras observaba al chico a su cargo.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _¡Bien, espero que esto haya contentado a todas las lectoras que habéis esperado pacientemente por esta actualización! Habrá bastante del Voldemort posesivo en el próximo capítulo mientras mantiene a Harry prácticamente pegado a él._

Y respecto a los dos chicos de séptimo curso que acompañaban inicialmente a Smith, no me he olvidado de ellos y también serán castigados.

Espero que estéis contentas o que os parezca bien cómo ha resultado este capítulo y las decisiones que han tomado los personajes. Especialmente cómo ha actuado Voldemort.

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**_Menudo cabreo que ha pillado el Lord (aunque no es para menos) menos mal que Harry logró ponerse en contacto con él._**

**_Adoro este Lord tan posesivo y poderoso (que tengo que romper las barreras del colegio? ¡Pues las rompo!)_**

**_Y me ha encantado ver a Harry defendiéndole, aaaaah, que mono es! Aunque tengo curiosidad por ver cómo reacciona cuando sepa lo que pretende hacer el Lord con su agresor._**

**_Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de esta semana. Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos brindan un ratito y nos dejan sus comentarios!_**

**_Muchas gracias!_**

**_Nos vemos en unos días!_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

_La Ciudadela – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

Tras su breve colapso nervioso y cuando Harry hubo recobrado la calma una vez más, el joven Cortesano se levantó de la confortable cama e intentó determinar dónde se encontraba. La presencia de Lady Malfoy, unida a la lujosa decoración a su alrededor le indicaron que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, y sólo podía asumir lógicamente que su contratante le había llevado a la Ciudadela.

Vagabundeando de manera distraída por la estantería de caoba en la esquina de la habitación, Harry no se dio cuenta de la criatura que acechaba en las sombras que arrojaba la antorcha, mezclándose a la perfección con la oscuridad.

Pasando un fino dedo sobre los tomos de cuero, Harry leyó los títulos y aprobó inmediatamente la selección de libros expuestos. Al parecer el dueño de la habitación tenía gustos similares a los suyos.

Mientras Harry deslizaba su dedo sobre un pequeño libro negro en particular, sintió un brote de magia Oscura inquietantemente familiar. Deteniéndose sobre el libro de tapa blanda de apariencia inocente lo contempló con total sorpresa, intentando descifrar qué le estaba diciendo su magia.

El aura y la esencia mágica que rodeaban al libro le informaron a Harry de que el Señor Oscuro estaba contenido entre sus páginas. O al menos un fragmento de él. ¿Pero cómo era eso siquiera posible? ¿Cómo podía alguien colocar un pedazo de sí mismo en un objeto?

En cualquier caso, ¿_por qué _colocaría alguien un pedazo de sí mismo en un objeto?

El interés de Harry se disparó por este fascinante desarrollo de los acontecimientos y deseó ansiosamente tomar el libro y descubrir los secretos de su creación. Sin embargo odiaba pensar en las consecuencias si le pillaban con el volumen encima. Parecía importante e indudablemente especial.

Pero un vistazo rápido no haría daño.

Dos cosas ocurrieron en rápida sucesión cuando los dedos del Cortesano pasaron sobre la cubierta negra.

Una fuerza repentina le golpeó con suficiente potencia como para dejarle magullado, derribándole al suelo y sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Casi inmediatamente después la magia de Harry captó la presencia del Señor Oscuro mientras anulaba la ocultación de su núcleo mágico y daba a conocer su presencia.

Hubo una retahíla de palabras siseadas rápidamente y el enorme peso alrededor de Harry se movió antes de sisear a su vez a modo de respuesta. La carga sobre su pecho se retiró y el chico de dieciséis años tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Percibió que lo que fuera que había estado sobre él poseía el mismo aura que el libro negro y dedujo que se trataba de otro portador de la esencia del Señor Oscuro.

Tosiendo ligeramente, Harry se sentó y vio una enorme serpiente negra con ojos rojos como ascuas mirándole antes de alejarse reptando, sus escamas brillando mientras captaban la luz. Siguiendo a la ondulante criatura vio cual era su destino.

Lord Voldemort estaba en la entrada de la habitación, sus ojos fijos no en la intimidante serpiente que avanzaba hacia él, sino en el chico de ojos color esmeralda.

Harry sintió sus mejillas sonrojándose ante la intensidad de esa mirada carmesí y fijó su atención en el suelo para evitarla. Sin embargo el sonido de siseo captó su atención y el muchacho alzó la vista para contemplar a la serpiente colocándose sobre los hombros y la cintura de su contratante, rodeando ligeramente la figura del Señor Oscuro.

Parecía estar teniendo lugar una conversación, y Harry olvidó su anterior turbación mientras observaba con curiosidad a Lord Voldemort hablando con la enorme serpiente. Era de dominio público que el líder de la Gran Bretaña Mágica era el último hablante vivo de Pársel, pero una cosa era leer sobre ello y otra oírlo en realidad y presenciarlo.

Harry luchó con su creciente rubor mientras escuchaba las sedosas vocales derramándose de los labios del Señor Oscuro, intentando ignorar el efecto que el lenguaje estaba teniendo en él. Sintiendo un tirón de interés de su entrepierna, Harry sofocó un gemido avergonzado y tuvo la esperanza de que su contratante no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Echando un vistazo a través de su flequillo negro Harry casi pegó un grito al ver dos ardientes orbes color rubí contemplándole con absorta concentración.

¡No era culpa suya que tuviese una reacción tan fuerte ante el lenguaje de las serpientes! Combinado con el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro pareciese como esculpido a imagen y semejanza de un dios, ¿cómo podría Harry no desearle?

Una leve sonrisa tocó los hermosos rasgos de Lord Voldemort y Harry recordó un segundo demasiado tarde que mientras su mirada estuviese conectada con el Señor Oscuro, el mago podía leer sus pensamientos superficiales. Y a pesar de desear que su Cortesano supiese cómo Ocluir su mente, Lord Voldemort no sería capaz de evitar captar el esporádico pensamiento perdido.

Mortificado, Harry dijo con voz ahogada—, ¿no... no ha escuchado eso, verdad? ¿Mi Señor? —Añadió rápidamente al final de la frase.

En vez de responder inmediatamente, Lord Voldemort avanzó hasta donde Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, la sonrisa en su rostro creciendo a medida que Harry se ponía más y más nervioso.

Una elegante mano fue ofrecida al Cortesano, el cual la tomó titubeando, su respiración acelerándose al entrar en contacto directo con la fría piel de su contratante. Harry no había calculado qué pasaría cuando Lord Voldemort de manera más bien brusca tiró de él hacia delante, con una mirada astuta en sus ojos rojos.

Tal y como estaba, se sorprendió cuando su figura fue estrechada contra un firme torso, los anillos de la serpiente apartándose para permitir a Harry más contacto con el alto cuerpo del mago.

Pegado a su contratante Harry se sintió agradecido por el brazo que le rodeó sin apretar, ya que temía que sus rodillas, puede o puede que no, hubiesen cedido para entonces. Su magia se vigorizó, e incluso su entrenamiento en contenerla no pudo hacerla retroceder, tan cerca como estaba de la insidiosa presencia de Lord Voldemort.

—¿Preferirías que mintiese y dijese que no he escuchado nada, _Harry_? —casi ronroneó Lord Voldemort, el nombre de Harry rodando por su lengua como puro pecado mientras sus manos vagaban por la curva de la columna vertebral del muchacho.

Temblando de deseo ante el sonido, Harry sin embargo se apartó ligeramente.

Había fantaseado sobre su contratante iniciando un contacto íntimo como aquel, había soñado incluso con suplicar al mago por sexo, pero cuando se hizo realidad pura y dura, estaba indeciso. Cientos de preguntas y preocupaciones ardían en su mente, impidiéndole relajarse en el abrazo del Señor Oscuro y dejar que la situación continuase.

Él era Cortesano en primer lugar, una posición destinada a dar placer a su contratante. Era su obligación, su deber. Pero era eso simplemente lo que provocaba que Harry estuviese tan reacio a tener intimidad sexual con Lord Voldemort.

Quería entregarse al Señor Oscuro, no porque no tuviese otra elección, sino para su placer mutuo.

La verdad sorprendió a Harry tanto que finalmente hizo que las piezas encajasen en su mente.

Realmente deseaba a su contratante, le deseaba de más formas que sólo sexualmente.

El triste hecho era que Harry no podría tener eso. Lord Voldemort nunca... nunca le daría a Harry lo que él quería en realidad.

Algo más que sexo.

Mucho más.

Despegándose del Señor Oscuro, Harry tragó saliva y eligió la primera excusa que vino a su mente. Difícilmente podía decir que no deseaba tener sexo con él porque quería más del Señor Oscuro que simple intimidad física.

—Lo siento, Mi Señor. Es demasiado pronto... Smith... —la voz de Harry perdió fuerza y se odió a sí mismo por mentir. A pesar de que realmente estaba conmocionado todavía por su casi-violación, se sentía irónicamente seguro cerca del hombre más peligroso de Gran Bretaña y más allá. Después de todo él le había salvado.

Con cuidado de apartar su mirada de la de su contratante para que su engaño no pudiese ser descubierto, Harry se encogió cuando una mano rozó su mejilla. Aquello disparó sus recuerdos una vez más y el chico se puso ligeramente rígido al darse cuenta de que la supuestamente imaginaria mano sobre su piel cuando fue rescatado no fue sólo una ilusión. Realmente había ocurrido.

—Te daré espacio —, prometió el Señor Oscuro, pero el silencioso _"por ahora" _quedó visiblemente suspendido en el aire entre Cortesano y contratante. Ambas partes comprendieron cómo se sentía el otro, y no había barreras que les impidiesen realizar ciertas actividades, aparte del fervoroso deseo de Harry por la promesa de algo más.

—Gracias, Mi Señor —susurró Harry.

Ahora tenía tiempo, tiempo para desentrañar totalmente las revelaciones que acababa de tener. Harry estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que su contratante hubiese consentido en darle espacio en primer lugar. Estaba dentro de sus derechos requerir los "servicios" de Harry cuando quisiera, y aún así le estaba dando al Cortesano un tiempo inestimable para acudir a él cuando estuviese preparado.

Estaba esperando a que Harry iniciase el contacto íntimo, que diese el consentimiento final.

Confuso por su nueva perspectiva acerca de los pensamientos del Señor Oscuro, Harry se aventuró a mirar de nuevo a su contratante.

Afortunadamente el mago estaba observando a su serpiente, acariciando sus escamas negras en un silencio contemplativo—. Smith va a ser ejecutado —dijo de repente, en tono coloquial.

Harry se atragantó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de forma casi cómica mientras trataba de decidir cómo se sentía acerca de aquella severa decisión. Por otra parte, Smith casi le había _violado_, forzándole contra su voluntad. Al menos con Rabastan y Demetrius había tenido alguna apariencia de control cuando tenían intimidad física.

La furia en Harry por ser tratado de manera tan perversa se vería saciada con la ejecución del sangre limpia. Pero también estaba el hecho de que Smith sólo tenía dieciséis años. Era un bastardo, sí, pero probablemente tenía padres; quizá incluso hermanos y hermanas. ¿Qué pensaría su familia al saber que su ser querido iba a ser ejecutado por un asunto que involucraba a un servil?

Preguntándose repentinamente acerca de los dos lacayos de de Smith, confiando a medias en que hubiesen recibido un castigo menor, Harry preguntó en voz baja—, ¿y los dos chicos que iban con Smith? ¿Han sido sentenciados a muerte también?

Harry no estaba preparado para la reacción del Señor Oscuro a su pregunta, jadeando sorprendido cuando fue atraído hacia Lord Voldemort, su cara inclinada hacia arriba para que sus ojos color esmeralda se viesen forzados a encontrarse con los carmesí.

—¿Había otros? —exigió saber su contratante, un tenue siseo mortal por debajo de sus palabras como si estuviese a punto de perder el control.

—S-Sí —, tartamudeó Harry y entonces hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el Señor Oscuro le sacudió ligeramente como si intentase sacar las respuestas de él.

—Dime. ¿Quiénes eran? Sus nombres, Harry. ¡Dame sus nombres! —gruñó, y Harry honradamente se asustó por primera vez desde que había sido castigado por su contratante. A pesar de que la ira no iba dirigida a él, hasta donde él podía decir, todavía era bastante terrorífico estar cerca de un furioso Señor Oscuro.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Harry con frustración.

—Conjura una imagen de sus caras —ordenó Lord Voldemort, luchando por mantener su voz calmada.

Harry se alejó de las aferrantes manos del Señor Oscuro e invocó un poco de magia para producir dos imágenes de los jóvenes con lo que podía recordar. Podían estar un poco apagadas, pero aun así eran bastante precisas.

Los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort recorrieron las dos imágenes conjuradas mágicamente como si las estuviese memorizando de forma permanente en su mente, lo cual probablemente estaba haciendo.

Cuando pensó que su contratante había visto las imágenes por tiempo suficiente, Harry se alegró de liberar el conjuro, ya que todavía no se encontraba a su nivel óptimo de magia debido a su drenaje previo.

Viendo las intenciones asesinas en los rasgos del Señor Oscuro y en esos ahora terriblemente fríos ojos rojos, entrecerrados de manera calculadora como si estuviese planeando la manera más dolorosa de detener a los dos chicos, Harry murmuró con rapidez—, ellos no tomaron parte, ni planearon la... violación. Todo fue idea de Smith. Ellos admitieron que sólo habían ido a amenazarme un poco.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que no fueron a por ayuda. Estaban satisfechos de dejar que lo que es _mío_ fuese tomado por alguien que no tiene derecho a ti. Yo soy el único que tiene ese privilegio. Tú me perteneces —. Le espetó Lord Voldemort de forma posesiva, inconscientemente alargando la mano hacia el Cortesano para atraerle de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, antes de recordar que había prometido al joven darle tiempo y espacio.

Harry sintió una mezcla de esperanza y tristeza ante las palabras de su contratante. Esperanza, porque deseaba que Lord Voldemort se preocupase de él lo suficiente como para luchar ferozmente por ser el único que le tuviese, y tristeza porque sabía que nunca sería más que una posesión para el Señor Oscuro. Sin duda sería un placer pasajero. Quizá incluso en cuanto él finalmente cediese y tuviese sexo con su contratante, el mago le desecharía como un objeto usado.

Estremeciéndose ante ese posible escenario y queriendo mitigar el dolor en su corazón, Harry se forzó a sí mismo a ser fuerte y ocuparse del asunto más urgente que tenían entre manos.

—Es cierto que ellos nunca fueron a informar acerca del ataque, pero pregunto de nuevo, Mi Señor; ¿va a matarles? —preguntó Harry. No quería más sangre manchando su nombre, sabiendo ya que Smith era una causa perdida.

—¿Les defenderías? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro fríamente, tratando de captar la atención de su Cortesano para ahondar en su mente, incluso aunque había prometido no hacerlo. Los procesos mentales de Harry seguían desconcertándole.

—No negaré que merecen ser castigados —dijo Harry, imprimiendo suficiente temple en su voz para demostrar a su contratante que iba en serio—. Pero la pena de muerte parece extrema en su caso, Mi Señor.

Harry sabía que había hablado de forma presuntuosa y fuera de tono para alguien de su casta, al líder de la Gran Bretaña Mágica nada menos, pero tenía que intentar por lo menos convencer al Señor Oscuro para que mostrase un poco de clemencia.

Para su sorpresa percibió por el rabillo del ojo que Lord Voldemort asentía finalmente y respondía—, yo... consideraré tu petición.

¿El Señor Oscuro le había escuchado? ¿Le había tratado como si su opinión significase algo? Un cálido, frágil sentimiento de esperanza floreció en el pecho de Harry y quiso que ese momento durase, para aferrarse a la sensación de las posibilidades que se abrían ante él.

Desafortunadamente, Lord Voldemort ya estaba girándose para abandonar la habitación, quizá para ir a la caza de las identidades de los otros dos chicos involucrados en el intento de violación de su Cortesano.

Acarició las escamas de su serpiente y murmuró algo en Pársel, provocando que la serpiente se desenroscase y se deslizase al suelo. Para la sorpresa y ligero temor de Harry la criatura reptó hacia él y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo. El muchacho tembló ante la sensación de las escamas susurrando contra su ropa y se tambaleó un poco bajo el nuevo peso colgando sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

—Nagini cuidará de ti mientras estoy fuera. Te aconsejo que duermas algo, es temprano. Siéntete libre de usar mi cama —, dijo Lord Voldemort.

Harry se ruborizó al ser confirmadas sus sospechas, sabiendo ahora con total seguridad que el dormitorio en el que estaba pertenecía al Señor Oscuro. Había comenzado a sospecharlo cuando encontró el pequeño libro negro en la esquina de la estantería.

Pensar en ello hizo que Harry se preguntase por qué la serpiente, Nagini, había reaccionado tan violentamente a que él estuviese a punto de tocar el objeto imbuido de magia. Quizá sería más seguro apartar el misterio del libro de su cabeza considerando que dicha serpiente estaba enroscada firmemente a su alrededor.

—Respecto a la escuela, te he sacado durante algunos días hasta que compruebe que vas a estar suficientemente protegido dentro de los muros de Hogwarts. Te quedarás conmigo o con Nagini durante el tiempo que estés aquí.

Cuando Harry abrió su boca para preguntar si dormiría en su vieja habitación, preguntándose si esa noche sería un caso excepcional, se vio interrumpido cuando el Lord Voldemort dijo—, sí, dormirás en mis habitaciones. No le des demasiada importancia, yo no necesito dormir y por tanto no espero que compartas la cama conmigo. A no ser que desees hacerlo, por supuesto —, añadió el Señor Oscuro suavemente.

Tras recibir un sonrojo a modo de respuesta, Lord Voldemort abordó el asunto final que deseaba tratar con su Cortesano—. La oferta que Lady Malfoy te hizo fue generosa pero totalmente innecesaria. Nunca recibirás ningún daño grave por mi mano, lo juro.

Harry sintió que ya había tenido suficiente de esas repentinas revelaciones por un día. Saber que el Señor Oscuro había espiado su conversación, y casi con toda seguridad había sido testigo de su ataque de nervios, hizo que Harry se encogiese ligeramente, pero mientras lanzaba un vistazo inquieto a su contratante no percibió en sus ojos que estuviese disgustado o le juzgase.

Sólo había una mirada calmada en los orbes de color rubí, que a su vez aseguraron a Harry de que no había hecho nada malo aceptando la oferta de Lady Malfoy.

—Gracias, Mi Señor —dijo Harry de forma significativa. El agradecimiento era por algo más que simplemente tranquilizarle, también le daba las gracias por ir en su ayuda, por preocuparse a su propia, retorcida manera.

Y Harry supo que el Señor Oscuro entendía el significado más profundo de sus palabras al ser recompensando con un casi suavizar de los fríos ojos rojos.

Entonces su contratante se marchó, saliendo majestuosamente de la habitación y poniendo algunos conjuros protectores y protecciones sobre la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar sin su expreso permiso.

Bostezando abiertamente, Harry se movió con torpeza hacia la cama, tratando de maniobrar con sus miembros, ahora abrumados por los pesados anillos de Nagini. Estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por el hecho de que estaba a punto de dormir en la cama de Lord Voldemort, a pesar de que el mago ni siquiera estaba allí para compartirla.

Cuando intentó tumbarse descubrió que no podía, teniendo en cuenta la enorme serpiente aferrada a su cuerpo y por tanto Harry dijo agotado—, vas a tener que soltarme, Nagini. Necesito dormir.

La criatura era obviamente más inteligente que una serpiente normal porque él, o quizá "ella" como Harry decidió de forma subconsciente comenzar a referirse a ella, resbaló de su cuerpo y se le permitió cobijarse bajo las sábanas sin obstáculos.

Ella se enroscó en torno a sus piernas y descansó su cabeza de forma triangular sobre su corazón como si controlase sus latidos. Aturdido ante sus protectoras acciones y más que un poco aprensivo ante la enorme y mortal serpiente, Harry alejó todo ello de sus pensamientos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada que olía al Señor Oscuro.

Aquella esencia imposible de identificar le transmitió tal cantidad de bienestar y seguridad que ayudó a Harry a dormir. Nagini observó mientras el precioso "compañero" de su señor se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia, y se acomodó para vigilar al polluelo durante toda la noche.

* * *

La presencia dentro del pequeño libro negro, conocida una vez como Tom Riddle, contempló la dulce y poderosa magia que se había rozado con él demasiado brevemente. Había estado durmiendo, enroscado dentro de los límites del diario, atrapado entre la conciencia y la nada, cuando había sentido la llegada de la poderosa aura mágica que indagaba en la suya.

Medio drogado por el placer ante la sensación de esa pura e inmaculada magia acariciando la suya propia, el fragmento del alma de Lord Voldemort se había lamentado cuando el dueño de ese hermoso poder se había alejado. Llamando y tentando al individuo de vuelta a él, había sentido al otro trozo de sí mismo en la serpiente revolviéndose de inquietud.

Ignorándolo había llamado al portador de la dulce magia, incitándole para que simplemente tocase la cubierta del diario, quizá para que lo sujetase. Entonces habría sido capaz de plantar las semillas de la obsesión en la mente de esa persona. Sería incapaz de resistirse a hallarle y después escribir en tus páginas, invitándole a su mente y su cuerpo.

Tom Riddle deseaba residir en ese individuo. Su magia sería suficiente para mantenerle y reforzar su poder. También era más seguro que el frágil diario, por no mencionar que sería mucho más atractivo que vivir entre las arrugas del libro.

Aquí había un anfitrión digno para él, un portador adecuado para este particular fragmento de su alma.

Tan pronto como el individuo había pasado sus dedos por el lomo de su prisión una vez más, sintió al otro _Horrocrux_ despertarse y forzar a su anfitrión serpiente a proteger al humano de su otro yo. Con un silencioso grito de furia, Tom Riddle fue forzado a aceptar que su presencia fuese empujada a un lado.

Pero había tenido suficiente tiempo para depositar una pequeña influencia Oscura en la persona mientras tocaba ligeramente la superficie del libro negro. No era suficiente para inspirar la completa obsesión que había querido, pero era adecuada para no dejar que olvidase el diario.

Con suerte, con el tiempo, el humano vendría a él una vez más.

Y cuando lo hiciese, Tom Riddle estaría preparado.

Había elegido un nuevo anfitrión para aquel fragmento de su alma, y nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

Ni siquiera él mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando los estudiantes de sexto año se despertaron, fue para descubrir que ni Harry ni Smith habían regresado a sus camas la noche anterior.

Mientras Millicent abandonaba la sala común en busca de un profesor a quien informar de su misteriosa ausencia, la mente de Draco trabajaba rápidamente mientras sumaba dos más dos. Sabía que Smith había tenido un problema con Harry desde el principio, y ahora con ambos chicos desaparecidos asumió que algo había ocurrido entre los dos.

Sintiendo un destello de preocupación, Draco no dejó que apareciese en su rostro, asegurándole en vez de ello a la abiertamente preocupada Daphne que confiaba en que encontrarían a ambos jóvenes a salvo y bien.

—No me importa Smith —, espetó la chica de pelo rubio, antes de que sus ojos se suavizasen—. Es por Harry por quien estoy preocupada. Si ese bastardo le ha hecho algo... —dejó la amenaza colgando en el aire, observando con satisfacción como la gente más cercana a ella se apartaba ligeramente.

—Ese lenguaje —, dijo Pansy chasqueando la lengua a modo de reprimenda, completamente indiferente ante la desaparición de los dos chicos, mientras arreglaba su pelo en el espejo.

Daphne le lanzó una mirada oscura antes de concentrarse en la puerta de la sala común, esperando a que Millicent volviese con el profesor, el cual quizá arrojase algo de luz sobre la situación. Draco se sentó junto a ella, uniéndose a su silenciosa espera.

Había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía del chico Cortesano, y tenía mucho respeto por su inteligencia en clase. Era por esas razones que Draco confiaba en que la desaparición conjunta de Smith y Harry fuese una coincidencia. Estaba empezando a forjar una amistad con el joven de los ojos esmeralda, algo que él no hacía a la ligera.

Draco podía no ser tan osado como para hacer público su apoyo a Harry como había hecho su amiga Daphne, pero el chico sangre limpia hizo una promesa privada de vengar al Cortesano si resultaba que había sufrido algún mal. Nadie hería a los amigos y aliados de Draco sin ser castigado.

Cuando el retrato se giró para abrirse, mostró a una Millicent de aspecto confuso y a su profesor de Teoría de la Magia Oscura, Amycus Carrow.

El Profesor Carrow era un Mortífago de segundo nivel y hermano gemelo de Alecto Carrow, la profesora de Historia de la Magia de Hogwarts y también una Mortífaga de alto rango. Entró en la habitación con paso firme y su mala actitud habitual y gruñó a los estudiantes allí reunidos—, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Tanto Smith como Potter están perfectamente. Ninguno de los dos volverá a la escuela este fin de semana.

Daphne dijo en voz alta—, ¿podemos preguntar por qué estarán ausentes? —Ella quería saber el motivo de la inexplicable partida de Harry.

—No —, respondió escuetamente el profesor, el cual informó a los estudiantes de que en realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué se les había trasladado.

Sin dar tiempo a más preguntas el hombre abandonó la sala llevándose sus tempestuosos modales con él. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas unos con los otros antes de que la conversación brotase, los estudiantes de sexto año lanzando ideas y especulaciones fuera de sí.

Daphne sin embargo se sentó en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que sabía acerca de la situación.

—Él estará bien —, dijo Draco suavemente como para no ser escuchado.

Daphne se encontró con sus atentos ojos grises y tomó aire profundamente. Al menos alguien sabía dónde estaba Harry, y casi con toda seguridad estaban cuidando de él. La chica de pelo rubio tan solo deseó saber qué había pasado.

Poco sabía ella que la respuesta le llegaría rápidamente a la mañana siguiente, impresa en la primera plana de la edición matinal del Profeta de ese domingo.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Nota de los traductores: _a continuación hay una nota de autora que puede contener spoilers o datos sobre la trama._**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Lo siento si no ha sido suficiente Voldemort posesivo para vosotras, pero había previsto terminar este capítulo con el anuncio de los Campeones para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y por tanto incluir el tiempo de Harry en la Ciudadela. Como es habitual mi escritura se me fue de las manos._

_Así pues, me disculpo si no ha habido bastante buena interacción._

_Con suerte seré capaz de incluir más a lo largo del siguiente capítulo mientras Harry pasa los próximos días con Lord Voldemort._

_Respecto al Horrocrux, o "Tom Riddle" como he llamado a la presencia, intentará hacer que Harry se acerque a él para cambiar del diario al cuerpo de Harry. Si lo logra entonces Harry reaccionaría de la misma forma que lo hacía en los libros. Por ejemplo: Siendo capaz de hablar con las serpientes, teniendo una conexión con el Señor Oscuro, compartiendo sueños, etc._

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**_¡Hooola!_**

**¿_Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Personalmente me ha sabido a poco la escena con el Lord y con Harry (pobre Harry, menudo caos mental tiene... aunque no me extraña) y me ha gustado ver que Draco empieza a ver a Harry como un amigo, tengo ganas de saber qué cara pondrán cuando descubran lo que ha pasado._**

**_Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo. Ya sabéis que esperamos vuestros comentarios, nos gustaría saber si os gusta la historia, la traducción._**

**_Nos vemos en unos días!_**

_**Un saludo ^_^  
**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	15. Capítulo 15

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

* * *

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**_AVISO: La siguiente Nota de Autora podría contener spoilers o detalles sobre el desarrollo futuro de la trama. Leedla bajo vuestra responsabilidad._**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Me gustaría aclarar que si Harry fuese a ser habitado por el Horrocrux del diario, _**no**_ se vería afectado de la misma forma que Ginny Weasley en La Cámara de los Secretos. Reaccionaría como lo hizo en la serie de libros original. La presencia de "Tom Riddle" sería consciente pero no poseería a Harry ni sería capaz de comunicarse directamente con él. En determinadas situaciones el Horrocrux quizá daría un "empujoncito" a Harry para que hiciese cosas para su propio beneficio. O quizá lo que el Horrocrux percibe como bueno..._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

_La Ciudadela – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

El sábado por la mañana encontró a Harry sentado junto al Señor Oscuro en la sala de reuniones interna de la Ciudadela, evitando conscientemente las miradas de todos los presentes. Nagini estaba colgada lánguidamente sobre su cuerpo, restringiendo una vez más sus movimientos.

Había sido despertado esa mañana, no por un elfo doméstico, sino por el propio Lord Voldemort. Tras entregarle un juego de ropa nueva, ya que la suya estaba colgada en el armario de Hogwarts, a Harry se le había ordenado tomar un rápido desayuno y después esperar fuera del dormitorio para escoltar al Señor Oscuro a una reunión.

Parecía que cuando el Señor Oscuro había insinuado que Harry estaría bajo constante supervisión, lo había dicho en serio.

Habían entrado en la habitación juntos, provocando un revuelo que recorrió a los Mortífagos allí reunidos, los cuales ya habían tomado sus asientos alrededor de la enorme mesa de ébano. En vez de hacer que Harry se sentase junto a él en el suelo, o tomase asiento al final de la mesa, Lord Voldemort había conjurado una confortable silla junto a la suya para que Harry se acomodase en ella.

Los Mortífagos se habían quedado sorprendidos, muchos ojos estrechándose de una manera calculadora como si reevaluasen completamente al hermoso Cortesano que de alguna forma se había ganado el respeto del Señor Oscuro.

Harry se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Rabastan en la mesa y le había dedicado una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa, la cual él le devolvió. Desafortunadamente esa pequeña interacción había sido captada por Lord Voldemort, quien enroscó sus dedos en los mechones negros de Harry y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza de forma ausente. Aunque su acción parecía bastante inocente, la oscura mirada de aviso que le lanzó a Rabastan destruyó esa imagen.

Harry por tanto había comenzado la reunión con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y había decidido evitar cualquier otro contacto ocular desde ese momento. Le llevó todo su esfuerzo y concentración mantener una apariencia de calma, recurriendo a su entrenamiento como Cortesano para causar una buena impresión frente a reuniones de la élite.

Prestando apenas ninguna atención al debate que tenía lugar a su alrededor, algo acerca de los inflados precios de la sangre de dragón, Harry se concentró en los tranquilizadores dedos que todavía se deslizaban a través de su pelo. Era un movimiento relajado, aunque el muchacho podía sentir la posesividad tras la acción. Estaba poniendo de manifiesto a todos los presentes que Harry era suyo y sólo suyo.

El resonante estrépito de las puertas dobles de la sala abriéndose de un portazo interrumpió el más bien seco informe que daba uno de los Mortífagos. Todas las cabezas se giraron para indagar con incredulidad quién se atrevía a entrar en la cámara del Señor Oscuro de una forma tan ruda.

Harry contuvo el aliento, oteando por encima del mar de cabezas para ver por sí mismo quién acababa de llegar. De pie en el arco de la puerta estaba la gigantesca figura de un hombre, alzándose por encima de un metro ochenta de altura, con poderosos músculos cubriendo su cuerpo. Sólo llevaba un par de pantalones gastados, prescindiendo de camisa y dando a la habitación una vista bastante agradable de su definido pecho.

Su pelo plateado caía en una melena enmarañada alrededor de su rostro, el cual era afilado y angular, dándole a Harry la impresión de un animal salvaje. Los ojos azules del hombre estaban moteados con fragmentos de ámbar y estaban en ese momento recorriendo la habitación como si buscasen amenazas.

Cuando aquellos ojos únicos se posaron en Harry el hombre sonrió y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, avanzando con pasos amenazadores.

Tragando saliva ligeramente, Harry se volvió a medias hacia su contratante con una mirada inquisitiva, claramente preguntando por qué no había hecho nada para impedir que ese hombre bestial se aproximase.

Lord Voldemort lanzó una mirada hacia su Cortesano y dejó que el chico viese la calma en sus ojos rojos. Harry se relajó al instante, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro tenía la situación bajo control aunque no lo pareciese.

El hombre de pelo plateado se detuvo a poca distancia de donde Harry y Lord Voldemort estaban sentados y se inclinó en una reverencia ligeramente burlona.

—Mi Señor —, dijo con un leve gruñido en su tono.

—Fenrir Greyback —, dijo Lord Voldemort con frialdad—. ¿A qué debemos este... placer? —Una salva de risitas cruzó la habitación y docenas de ojos despectivos se fijaron en el hombre.

—La última remesa de Sirvientes que me dio fueron muy decepcionantes. Tres murieron en la transformación y dos más fueron asesinados a las pocas semanas de cambiar.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente, sabiendo cuan afortunados habían sido los niños Weasley al nunca ser seleccionados para los territorios de los hombres lobo en el norte. Dos veces al año un grupo de Sirvientes de entre dieciséis y veintiún años elegidos al azar eran entregados a Fenrir Greyback, el rey no oficial de los hombres lobos británicos.

Era parte del contrato que habían firmado Greyback y Lord Voldemort hacía diez años, en el cual el Señor Oscuro aceptaba proveer al Alfa con jóvenes para cambiar e incrementar su manada y la población de lobos en general.

—¿Qué esperas que haga sobre eso? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro, con una helada nota en su voz.

—Los Sirvientes son enclenques malnutridos, no lo bastante fuertes como para sobrevivir el cambio. Incluso el Omega más patético de mi manada podría enfrentarse a uno de ellos y salir victorioso —, gruñó de forma temeraria Greyback.

—¿Me acusas de no cumplir nuestro acuerdo? —preguntó Lord Voldemort. Los Mortífagos en la habitación se quedaron inmóviles ante el tono de voz de Lord Voldemort, intercambiando miradas aprensivas.

El hombre lobo apenas había comenzado a confirmarlo cuando cayó al suelo con un gruñido.

El Señor Oscuro no había hablado, ni había sacado su varita. Observaba impasible mientras el imponente rey de los hombres lobo se retorcía en el suelo del salón de reuniones, tratando en vano de silenciar sus roncos gritos de dolor.

La pura demostración de poder asustó y admiró a la vez a Harry, por no mencionar a los otros presentes en la habitación.

Finalmente el Señor Oscuro se detuvo y Greyback se puso en pie tambaleante, resoplando con fuerza mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—¿Quizá deberíamos continuar esta conversación en privado? —sugirió con delicadeza Lord Voldemort, como si no acabase de torturar al hombre segundos antes.

Tras recibir un vacilante asentimiento, el Señor Oscuro despidió a su Mortífagos con un movimiento de su mano, observándoles mientras salían en fila de la habitación hacia la cámara especial de Aparición, que les permitía pasar a través de las protecciones que rodeaban la Ciudadela.

Harry hizo ademán de levantarse para darle a su contratante más privacidad, pero se sorprendió cuando una mano presionó sobre su hombro, insistiendo en que se quedase. Sentándose cautelosamente de nuevo en su sitio, Harry acarició las escamas de Nagini para tener algo que hacer y para evitar enfrentarse a los ojos veteados de ámbar que se clavaban en su cabeza.

—Me disculpo por mi acusación, Mi Señor —, dijo Greyback finalmente, tragándose dolorosamente su orgullo.

—Estás de suerte, Greyback —, dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras una de sus manos volvía a acariciar los mechones de Harry—. Actualmente tengo bajo custodia tres jóvenes sanos que han cometido crímenes contra mi persona.

Harry se puso rígido por la sospecha. ¿No podía estar hablando de...?

—¿Estaría dispuesto a ponerlos a mi cargo? —preguntó Greyback. Entonces sus ojos, repentinamente hambrientos, se volvieron hacia Harry y dijo—, ¿es éste uno de ellos?

—No —, gruñó el Señor Oscuro, su mano sujetando el pelo de Harry—. Mi Cortesano es sólo mío —. Se relajó y continuó suavemente—. No, los tres de los que hablo son sangres limpias repudiados. Sus familias se dieron prisa en cortar lazos cuando descubrieron lo que habían hecho.

—¿Qué es lo que hicieron? —preguntó Greyback con curiosidad.

—Atacaron lo que es mío —, respondió Lord Voldemort llanamente, mientras su mano continuaba acariciando la cabeza de Harry.

Harry volvió sus enormes ojos verdes hacia el Señor Oscuro, sabiendo ahora que los tres eran Smith y sus dos lacayos, aquellos que le habían atacado.

—Sin embargo —, continuó Lord Voldemort, sin encontrarse con los ojos de su Cortesano—, debo negarte acceso a uno de ellos. Perdió el derecho a vivir en el segundo que tocó lo que me pertenece. Puedes tener a los otros dos para convertirlos y agregarlos a tu manada para que te sirvan.

—Gracias, Mi Señor —, dijo Greyback con una sonrisa complacida y llena de dientes.

Un oscuro gesto de placer cruzó repentinamente el rostro de Lord Voldemort como si una idea acabase de venirle a la cabeza—. ¿Has tomado ya una decisión acerca del sacrificio para el ritual de Samhain?

Las viejas familias sangres limpias todavía celebraban rituales paganos y aunque Harry sabía de los procedimientos de un buen número de ellos, no tenía ni idea de qué ocurría en Samhain. Todo era muy secreto.

Harry reconoció la palabra como la celebración que se llevaba a cabo el treinta y uno de Octubre, cuando el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos era más fino. Los Muggles lo llamaban "Halloween" y lo habían comercializado, según Hermione. El recuerdo de su hermana adoptiva causó dolor en el corazón de Harry, pero no fue tan virulento como habría sido unos pocos meses antes. Saberlo causó que una pequeña semilla de culpabilidad entrase en la mente de Harry pero él todavía echaba de menos a Hermione y no deseaba nada más que reunirse con ella. Habían continuado su correspondencia por lechuza, escribiendo con mucha más cautela que antes, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro controlaba sus mensajes.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Greyback se hizo aún mayor, una insaciable sed de sangre apareciendo en sus ojos—. Todavía no, Mi Señor.

—¿Puedo sugerir al tercer prisionero bajo mi custodia? En cuanto le haya enseñado... algunas lecciones por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, Mi señor. ¿Puedo suponer entonces que desea tomar parte en el ritual?

—Naturalmente —, dijo Lord Voldemort arrastrando las sílabas.

—Será preparado —, prometió Greyback con una reverencia, que fue más bien insegura todavía debido a su tortura.

Después de que el hombre lobo hubiese sido despedido, sin duda para ir a reclamar sus dos premios, Harry preguntó con cuidado, manteniendo el tono acusatorio fuera de su voz—, ¿ninguno de ellos tendrá un juicio?

—Sus familias les han repudiado —, explicó con calma Lord Voldemort—. Han perdido sus derechos como sangres limpias. Incluso los mestizos están por encima de ellos. Fue un movimiento inesperado por parte de los padres, pero bienvenido no obstante. Nos ahorra tener que pasar por un juicio innecesario.

—Ese ritual del que estaba hablando... ¿morirá Smith?

—Muy dolorosamente. Pero es lo que merece por intentar tomarte —, explicó el Señor Oscuro.

Harry gritó al ser puesto en pie bruscamente, pero Lord Voldemort mantuvo la distancia como había prometido. Con sus intensos ojos carmesí mirando fijamente los esmeralda del chico, dijo con claridad—, no mostraré piedad con Smith –o Zacharias, como debería llamársele–, ya que la familia Smith le ha repudiado. El mundo debe conocer el castigo por hacerte daño.

Las fervientes palabras hicieron que el sentimiento de esperanza creciese un poco más en el corazón de Harry.

* * *

El agradable murmullo de muchas voces permeaba el Gran Comedor del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería mientras los estudiantes se reunían para su desayuno del domingo.

Daphne pinchó de forma ausente sus huevos revueltos, sus pensamientos evidentemente en su amigo desaparecido. El sábado había pasado con rapidez sin que fuese revelada más información acerca de dónde estaba Harry, o qué razones había en primer lugar para su ausencia.

La chica sangre limpia estaba empezando a estar claramente preocupada.

Sus ojos color avellana vagabundearon por la enorme sala, parándose brevemente en su hermana pequeña antes de continuar examinando a los estudiantes allí reunidos. Mientras recorría con la vista la mesa de quinto año se encontró con un par de intensos ojos color azul plateado mirando resueltamente hacia ella.

De forma casi imperceptible, Luna Lovegood inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la puerta que conducía fuera del Gran Salón, una sutil invitación a unirse a ella fuera. La otra chica rubia se puso entonces en pie, ignorando su presencia, y se movió a su soñadora manera hacia el atrio.

Daphne parpadeó, preguntándose si se había imaginado lo que acababa de ver. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

Ella no era de ninguna forma cercana a Luna, siendo simplemente cordial con la extraña mestiza, ya que Harry sentía bastante afecto por sus locuras. Pero sabía reconocer una señal para seguirla cuando veía una y por mucho que fuese reacia a tener que tratar con la excentricidad de la chica a esas horas de la mañana, Daphne sabía que si Luna tenía algo que decirle, debía ser importante.

Levantándose de su silla de forma elegante, Daphne se detuvo cuando Theodore volvió sus ojos preocupados hacia ella y murmuró de forma que no pudiesen escucharles—, apenas has tocado tu desayuno. No habrás acabado ya, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien, Theo —, tranquilizó ella a su amigo de la infancia y actual prometido.

Él suspiró, pasando una mano por su pelo y diciendo—, sé que estás preocupada por Harry –la mayoría lo estamos–. Tan solo... no lo mostramos tan claramente como tú. Pero no serás capaz de averiguar dónde está con el estómago vacío. Harry no querría que perdieses peso preocupándote por él.

Los ojos de color avellana de Daphne se suavizaron ligeramente ante la actitud protectora de su amigo y puso su mano delicadamente sobre la de él—. Hay algo que necesito hacer ahora, Theo —, le informó ella. Cuando él la miró poco convencido por su excusa, ella suspiró con fastidio y cogió una rebanada de pan tostado, haciendo un esfuerzo para darle un mordisco incluso aunque no le apetecía—. Me llevaré esto. De verdad, Theo. Estoy _bien._

Tras apaciguar la preocupación de su amigo Daphne abandonó rápidamente el Gran Salón, saliendo al atrio y mirando alrededor tratando de localizar a la esquiva muchacha mientras tomaba mordiscos de la tostada a la vez.

Justo al terminar de masticar, Daphne la localizó finalmente entre las sombras de la gran escalera y se aproximó a ella, preparándose para lo que estaba segura iba a ser una conversación potencialmente confusa.

Se sorprendió cuando en vez de encontrarse sólo a Luna, se topó con la visión de tres Sirvientes. Eran indudablemente hermanos, todos con el mismo pelo rojo y unas cuantas pecas sobre su piel bronceada. Dos eran idénticos y el tercero era más bajo y parecía el más joven del trío.

Los tres Serviles la miraban con una mezcla de nerviosismo y abierta curiosidad. Daphne se sintió de repente consciente de sí misma con su inmaculada túnica negra y su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado.

Comparada con la apariencia desaliñada de los tres Sirvientes de Hogwarts, ella destacaba visiblemente. Incluso Luna encajaba mejor, con su pelo revuelto y sus ropajes ligeramente desarreglados como si no los hubiese colgado la noche anterior cuando se había ido a dormir.

—¿Qué significa esto? —solicitó saber Daphne, sonando más seca de lo que pretendía.

El Sirviente más joven se encogió ligeramente y los gemelos le dirigieron cada uno una mirada poco impresionada.

—Tengo noticias acerca de Harry —, dijo Luna suavemente, ignorando la brusquedad de Daphne. Al instante captó la atención de sus cuatro acompañantes—. Y he decidido que bien podría decíroslo a todos a la vez.

Daphne se sintió repentinamente agradecida a la extraña chica, la cual había decidido hacerla partícipe de cualquiera que fuese la información que iba a ofrecer. Un vestigio de culpa la recorrió ante el recuerdo de con qué indiferencia la había tratado en el pasado e incluso hacía poco.

—Mamá está muerta de preocupación —, dijo el más joven de los Sirvientes con una mirada cautelosa en dirección a Daphne.

La chica sangre limpia sabía que Harry había trabajado anteriormente como Sirviente, entre aquellos esos muros, pero una cosa era escuchar mencionarlo y otra enfrentarse con una prueba. Los tres chicos allí presentes debían haber sido cercanos a Harry, y conociendo el apego del dulce niño con la gente, probablemente todavía lo eran.

Luna de repente dijo, totalmente sin venir a cuento—, estos son mis amigos Ron, Fred y George Weasley —. Señaló a cada uno de ellos por turno y Daphne les dedicó una tensa sonrisa.

—Hola... mi nombre es Daphne —, se presentó ella cortésmente, evitando cualquier título o más información sobre su persona.

Tras el increíblemente embarazoso intercambio de nombres, Luna, la cual sonrió vagamente como si pensase que todos eran viejos amigos, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una hoja de papel.

Con un golpecito de su varita y un conjuro murmurado creó una copia extra, dando una a los Sirvientes y otra a Daphne, la cual cogió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

En el encabezamiento de la página indicaba que el documento era un borrador de El Quisquilloso, la revista de interés especial que Daphne estaba segura poseía y dirigía el padre de Luna. Debajo había un gran sello rojo que proclamaba que se había "denegado" la publicación del artículo.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, preguntándose por qué Luna les estaba dando a leer aquello, e intentando averiguar qué tenía que ver con Harry, Daphne comenzó a leer.

Su mentalidad al completo cambió cuando leyó el gran titular de gruesas letras negras:

**¡EL CORTESANO DEL SEÑOR OSCURO ES ATACADO EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA!**

La respiración de Daphne se aceleró y estrujó el papel con tanta fuerza que lo arrugó ligeramente. ¿Harry había sido atacado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no se había _enterado_?

Dahpne vio por el rabillo del ojo reacciones similares por parte de los Sirvientes, los cuales aparentemente sabían leer.

Buscando con avidez a través del artículo, el cual había sido escrito por la infame Rita Skeeter, Daphne desechó mentalmente las secciones inútiles de la narración y se concentró en las partes que realmente importaban.

Poniéndose cada vez más y más furiosa, Daphne terminó antes que los jóvenes pelirrojos, prácticamente temblando de furia.

Ella había sabido en su fuero interno que el arrogante imbécil había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Harry, había sentido instintivamente que no era coincidencia que ambos estuviesen ausentes. Pero pensar que Smith casi había...

Se distrajo cuando uno de los gemelos soltó un juramento y lanzó un puñetazo al muro junto a él. Su doble no parecía estar llevándolo mejor, sus ojos entrecerrados como si estuviese dilucidando si había una manera de atrapar a Smith y lograr algo de su propia venganza.

El más joven, Ron, estaba blanco de ira, sus puños apretando el papel como si rompiéndolo en pedazos pudiese negar de alguna forma que el suceso hubiese tenido lugar.

—¿Es esto cierto? ¿No ha sido inventado o exagerado por Skeeter? —logró preguntar finalmente Daphne, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Luna asintió lentamente, sus ojos fijos en la distancia.

—El informe dice que dos de los atacantes de Harry han sido sentenciados a ser enviados a la colonia de hombres lobo y que Smith está "detenido". ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Va a ser siquiera castigado? —espetó uno de los gemelos.

El otro gemelo continuó la invectiva de su hermano y gruñó—, probablemente le dejarán ir con un azote en la mano y una mísera multa.

—No estés tan seguro, Fred —, murmuró Luna sin siquiera mirar para confirmar que se estaba dirigiendo al gemelo correcto.

Daphne habló dirigiéndose a los Sirvientes y dijo—, Luna tiene razón. Los tres fueron repudiados. Esa es la mayor forma de deshonra en la sociedad de los sangre limpia. Cuando te despojan de tu apellido familiar, lo pierdes _todo_. Ahora mismo esos tres son como el barro bajo nuestras botas.

Hubo un sorprendido silencio antes de que Ron comentase abruptamente—, ¿por qué fue denegada la publicación del artículo? ¿No debería saber la gente lo que le ha ocurrido a Harry? —Su rostro estaba perdiendo su palidez y poniéndose rojo.

—A mi padre no le gusta publicar artículos escritos por Rita Skeeter. Pero El Profeta tiene una copia de este informe en portada. De hecho, creo que las lechuzas deberían llegar en cualquier momento.

Efectivamente, el sonido de alas batiendo y el ulular de lechuzas se hizo evidente, combinado con el golpeteo de paquetes llegando a su destino. Daphne se preguntó cómo la chica parecía simplemente saber cosas. Era misterioso.

El quinteto no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que las primeras exclamaciones de sorpresa resonasen a lo largo del Gran Salón. Pronto el volumen aumentó hasta un rugido cuando los estudiantes descubrieron el titular de la primera página.

—Deberíamos regresar a las cocinas... decirles a mamá y a papá lo que ha ocurrido —, sugirió dubitativo uno de los gemelos.

Daphne no culpó a los tres por no querer volver, con noticias tan malas como aquellas.

Después de que los Sirvientes se hubiesen marchado, Luna finalmente centró su atención en Daphne y dijo con manifiesta certeza—, Harry estará bien. Sé que lo estará. Le veremos pronto.

Y así sin más la chica se fue, deambulando de aquella manera soñadora suya.

Daphne se quedó mirándola, preguntándose si quizá sangre de Vidente corría por el linaje de los Lovegood.

Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autora:** _En el siguiente capítulo comienza el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, qué gracia me hizo ver a Fenrir entrar en la sala de reuniones a "pecho lobo" (nunca mejor dicho)_**

_**¿Soy la única que tiene ganas de saber más sobre el ritual? Esperemos que la autora sea buena y nos explique un poco más a lo que va a ser sometido Smith (hoy tengo el día sádico... XD)**_

_**Esperamos que el capítulo de hoy os gustase y también esperamos por vuestros comentarios ¡no animan un montón!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**_

_**Un saludo**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	16. Capítulo 16

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**

_En lo que respecta al dinero mágico en mi historia:_

Knut = 1.00 $

Sickle = 10.00 $

Galeón = 100.00 $

**Por lo tanto:**

Diez Knuts = Un Sickle

Diez Sickles = Un Galeón

Un Galeón = Cien Knuts

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

_Hogsmeade – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

A pesar de haber sacado a Harry temporalmente de Hogwarts, parecía que su contratante todavía estaba decidido a permitir a su Cortesano visitar Gringotts y sacar una suma de dinero de su cuenta.

A causa del artículo que Lord Voldemort había autorizado, ahora había numerosos reporteros en busca del chico de ojos esmeralda. No eran tan suicidas como para intentar entrar en la Ciudadela, pero eso no les impedía husmear por el exterior de las defensas, esperando quizá descubrir al Cortesano si abandonaba el edificio.

Debido a que la identidad de Harry había salido a la luz, el Señor Oscuro había decidido aquella tarde de domingo llevar al chico a la sucursal de Gringotts en Hogsmeade en vez de a la más popular del Callejón Diagon. Para cuando los medios descubriesen que Lord Voldemort y su Cortesano estaban visitando el pequeño pueblo mágico, él calculaba que ya se habrían marchado hace mucho.

Nagini se había quedado en las habitaciones del Señor Oscuro ya que atraería al instante una atención no deseada hacia la pareja. A la serpiente le había contrariado bastante esa decisión y se había enroscado con fuerza ligeramente excesiva alrededor de Harry para demostrar su reticencia a ser retirada.

Sin embargo tras unas cuantas palabras cortantes siseadas por Lord Voldemort se había deslizado del cuerpo de Harry con evidente aire de descontento.

Los dos se habían Aparecido en la principal vía pública del pueblo mágico y habían recorrido la calle adoquinada hasta el edificio obviamente nuevo que se alzaba entre las modestas estructuras de madera y piedra que se alineaban junto al camino.

Al pasar la gente había hecho reverencias o se había inclinado profundamente ante la vista de su Señor, multitud de ojos lanzando miradas al hermoso Cortesano junto a él y susurros curiosos siguiendo a la pareja. Eran una visión impresionante, dos personas sin duda atractivas e influyentes caminando por la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

Ahora, de pie dentro del opulento Gringotts, Harry intentó por todos los medios borrar el gesto de asombro de su cara mientras miraba alrededor, observando trabajar a los duendes. El techo abovedado daba a la cámara principal una sensación de espacio extremo y las superficies de mármol pulido centelleaban bajo la luz de las lámparas.

El Señor Oscuro ignoró las incrédulas miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de la gente que se movía a su alrededor y en vez de ello observó a su Cortesano con regocijo oculto en sus ojos carmesí. El aspecto de maravillado pasmo en el rostro de Harry era a la vez entretenido y atrayente.

—¡Harry! —le llamó alegremente una voz por encima del ligero rumor de cháchara en el edificio y ambos se giraron para localizar su origen.

Un hombre alto de pelo dorado vestido con los ropajes de un Rompedor de Maldiciones se aproximaba, sus cálidos ojos fijos en Harry con tanta intensidad que no percibió la señorial presencia junto al muchacho.

Los ojos de Lord Voldemort se estrecharon cuando vio la expresión complacida en el rostro de su Cortesano y su mirada fue del Rompedor de Maldiciones al chico de ojos color esmeralda con mal disimulado descontento.

Harry comenzó a avanzar como si fuese a encontrarse con el hombre antes de recordar en el último segundo que aquello sería bastante inapropiado considerando su compañía actual.

La ira de Lord Voldemort aumentó al ver la manera en la que el Cortesano había avanzado entusiasmado y deseoso de saludar al rubio trabajador de Gringotts. Sus penetrantes ojos rojos estaban fijos en dicho hombre, evaluándole e intentando deducir por qué conocía a Harry.

El hombre a estas alturas se había dado cuenta de que Harry no había ido allí solo, y estaba contemplando con asombro al líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica. Se detuvo a un par de metros e hizo una profunda reverencia murmurando un saludo al Señor Oscuro, sus ojos azules posándose un instante en Harry mientras se incorporaba.

—Hemos venido a recoger una suma de dinero de la bóveda del señor Potter. ¿Podría indicarnos el camino al duende disponible más cercano? —preguntó Lord Voldemort con voz cortante, sus palabras cargadas de veneno para aquel que había captado la atención de su Cortesano.

El hombre se inclinó de nuevo e hizo una respetuosa seña al Señor Oscuro para que le siguiese, caminando ligeramente tenso hasta el mostrador más cercano, donde un duende se encontraba sentado en su alta silla giratoria inspeccionando un rubí perfecto con una delicada lente.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección al líder de la Gran Bretaña Mágica y una larga mirada dirigida a Harry, el hombre de pelo rubio se marchó.

—Saludos Griphook. Que tu oro fluya siempre —, comenzó sin preámbulos Lord Voldemort tras un vistazo suspicaz hacia su Cortesano. El formal saludo duende fluyó de su lengua con una ensayada facilidad que Harry sólo podía soñar en llegar a conseguir, incluso con su intensivo entrenamiento como Cortesano.

—Y que la fortuna le sirva bien, Mi Señor —, respondió Griphook con una amplia sonrisa que reveló un juego de dientes puntiagudos.

Harry tragó saliva ligeramente ante la visión de aquellos impresionantes colmillos que le recordaron no enemistarse con un duende. Era una suerte increíble que el Señor Oscuro hubiese hecho un pacto con las astutas criaturas que aseguraba que continuarían teniendo tratos pacíficos con los humanos a cambio de la devolución de cierto número de antiguos artefactos duende y acuerdos más justos dentro del Ministerio.

—Ya he hablado previamente contigo como Guardián de la bóveda de la familia Potter y ahora deseo sacar una suma de dinero para Harry James Potter.

—¿Tiene la llave, Mi Señor? —preguntó el duende.

De la oscuridad de su manto Lord Voldemort extrajo una pequeña llave de oro, la cual puso en el alto mostrador. Cogiendo el pequeño objeto el trabajador del banco la observó brevemente y Harry se estremeció mientras contemplaba la extraña magia duende en funcionamiento, comprobando la validez de la llave.

Satisfecho al fin, Griphook asintió con firmeza y preguntó—, ¿desea ir a ver la bóveda? ¿O prefiere que la suma de oro preestablecida sea traída al atrio?

Aunque casi todas las bóvedas de las familias mágicas estaban ubicadas en la sucursal del Callejón Diagon, la singular magia duende había habilitado un acceso desde la subdivisión de Hogsmeade del banco principal.

Aparentemente no era muy agradable de atravesar, y el Señor Oscuro ya estaba impaciente por interrogar a su Cortesano acerca de su relación con el Rompedor de Maldiciones.

—Me gustaría que el dinero fuese traído al atrio —dijo enérgicamente, ignorando los decepcionados ojos verdes clavados en él. Ya habría tiempo de ofrecer a Harry una visita guiada por Gringotts, pero aquella no era la ocasión adecuada.

Mientras Griphook se marchaba para traer el oro, Lord Voldemort, sin varita y sin palabras, lanzó varios conjuros anti-vigilancia y anti-escuchas alrededor de su Cortesano y él y entonces preguntó, directo al grano como siempre—, ¿cuál es o era tu relación con el Rompedor de Maldiciones? Y recuerda, Cortesano mío, no has recibido todavía tu primera lección de Oclumancia. Si percibo que me estás mintiendo simplemente te sacaré la verdad.

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a sus pies, repentinamente nervioso. Sabía cómo de celoso y posesivo podía ser su contratante, y sabía también que el hombre no estaría muy contento de saber el tipo de interacción que Demetrius y él habían tenido en el pasado. Pero se negaba a mentir. El Señor Oscuro vería a través de él.

—Él era mi... tutor privado en la Casa del Placer de Afrodita —, explicó Harry en voz baja, incluso aunque había visto los conjuros envolverle para evitar que la gente le escuchase.

—¿Y qué te enseñó? —preguntó Lord Voldemort, ahora peligrosamente cerca del chico, sus ojos color rubí entrecerrados.

—Cómo... complacer a mi contratante —, respondió Harry con un rubor carmesí tiñendo sus mejillas. Estaba mortificado por tener que decir aquello en voz alta.

Su turbación se evaporó sin embargo ante la mirada furiosa en los intensos ojos rojos de su contratante e intentó no parpadear cuando el Señor Oscuro le espetó—, no se te verá asociado con él de nuevo. Si cualquiera descubriese la conexión entre vosotros dos no sería un buen augurio para tu "amigo". Estoy siendo compasivo por permitir que haya tocado lo que es mío y permanezca indemne.

La pena creció en el corazón de Harry ante la idea de que se le denegase la oportunidad de tener una conexión con su pasado, de ver a un viejo amigo. Tuvo que dejarlo traslucir en su cara porque algo en el rostro de Lord Voldemort se suavizó durante un segundo aunque mantuvo la frialdad en su voz mientras hablaba.

—Es lo mejor.

Con un asentimiento vacilante, Harry aceptó las exigencias de su contratante, observando en silencio mientras el Señor Oscuro desmantelaba los conjuros que les rodeaban. Fue justo a tiempo, ya que Griphook llegó entonces con una bolsa de cuero suave en una mano.

—Aquí está la suma acordada de quince Knuts, cinco Sickles y dos Galeones para la asignación semanal del señor Potter. Por su comodidad la bolsa ha sido encantada para aceptar el pago de cada semana en domingo —, anunció el duende en un tono cortés y metódico.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó la cantidad que se le proporcionaría cada semana. Era mucho más de lo que había previsto.

Lord Voldemort cogió la bolsa que le ofrecía el duende y se la entregó a su Cortesano, el cual la tomó aturdido y la sujetó a su cinturón con un conjuro de protección y ocultación. De ninguna manera iba a perder ese dinero a manos de un ratero por su propia negligencia.

Con la pertinente formalidad, el Señor Oscuro terminó sus asuntos con Griphook y escoltó a su Cortesano fuera de las dependencias del banco, buscando con los ojos al Rompedor de Maldiciones. Sin embargo el hombre obviamente había captado la malicia dirigida hacia él y seguramente estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido por ahora.

Harry estaba dividido entre el júbilo por la cantidad de dinero que recibiría semanalmente y la tristeza por las noticias de que Demetrius estaba fuera de su alcance.

Pero el chico de ojos esmeralda estaba decidido a encontrar una manera de mantenerse en contacto con el hombre, incluso aunque eso significase ir en contra de los deseos de su contratante. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Demetrius pudiese ejercer como sustituto del Profesor Wester una vez más. O quizá Harry podría encontrarse con él en un fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Había multitud de oportunidades para que Harry se topase accidentalmente con el Rompedor de Maldiciones.

Y estaba deseando aprovecharse de ello.

Sin saberlo Harry, Lord Voldemort ya estaba formulando un plan para erradicar toda oportunidad de que su Cortesano y su anterior tutor se encontrasen por casualidad. No era nada demasiado insidioso, simplemente haría que el hombre fuese trasladado, quizá al extranjero.

Se negaba a permitir que el Rompedor de Maldiciones permaneciese en cualquier lugar cerca de lo que era suyo, especialmente considerando su relación pasada con el joven.

El Señor Oscuro estaba firmemente decidido a ello.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, mientras Harry se suponía que estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre transformaciones, en realidad estaba leyendo uno de los tomos más oscuros de su contratante. Desde su encuentro con el libro negro, Harry se había interesado en descubrir cómo lo había logrado el Señor Oscuro.

Por ahora no había encontrado mención a ningún conjuro o ritual que pudiese llevar a cabo lo que Lord Voldemort había hecho, y se estaba empezando a frustrar cada vez más.

Para acabar de rematarlo, no había visto el fascinante libro desde su breve descubrimiento el día anterior. Se había distraído con la reunión de ayer por la mañana, pero desde luego se había dado cuenta de su misteriosa ausencia de la librería de su contratante cuando había vuelto.

Había sentido la abrumadora necesidad de preguntar al Señor Oscuro por su paradero, y había sido obsequiado con una calculadora mirada antes de que el hombre le respondiese ambiguamente_—. Me he ocupado de él._

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Se había dado cuenta del interés de Harry y lo había escondido? ¿O lo había destruido?

Ese pensamiento envió una punzada de angustia a través del cuerpo de Harry. Deseaba hojearlo una vez más; descubrir sus secretos.

Sintiendo cómo se formaba un dolor de cabeza, Harry suspiró disgustado y cerró el grueso tomo que había estado estudiando con un polvoriento golpe antes de ponerse en pie y devolverlo a la estantería de la esquina. En cuanto lo puso en su lugar regresó a su asiento en el escritorio del Señor Oscuro y echó una mirada a su pergamino, golpeando su seca pluma contra la página en blanco.

¿Dónde podría haber escondido el libro Lord Voldemort?

Aquellas habitaciones eran las más seguras de la Ciudadela; tenía sentido tener algo tan especial como ese volumen oculto allí. Pero Harry ya sabía que ese no era el caso.

Tan pronto como había descubierto que su magia era sensible a la presencia de Nagini, había confiado en que reaccionaría de la misma forma ante el libro. Tras recorrer las estancias de su contratante de arriba a abajo podía decir con seguridad que el tomo no estaba escondido allí.

¿Quizá había enviado el libro lejos?

¿Pero a _dónde_?

Con un gruñido de frustración Harry permitió que su cabeza golpease la mesa frente a él, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. No tenía ni idea de dónde había decidido el Señor Oscuro ocultar el volumen. De hecho, no tenía indicios de que el libro existiese todavía.

Sin embargo instintivamente algo dentro de Harry sabía que sentiría si Lord Voldemort lo destruyese. Tenía algún tipo de conexión inexplicable con el libro.

Ni siquiera Nagini provocaba ese anhelo en él; su aura no le llamaba como lo hacía el misterioso volumen.

Aquello asustaba e intrigaba al mismo tiempo a Harry, pero incluso a pesar de que su cerebro le susurraba que tuviese cuidado, su instinto le decía que encontrase el libro a toda costa.

Era una excelente distracción de su traumática experiencia del viernes por la noche, así como de la promesa del Señor Oscuro de una relación sexual cuando Harry estuviese preparado.

Aquellas interacciones pasaron a un segundo plano frente a la insidiosa obsesión que estaba creciendo en Harry con sorprendente rapidez.

En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué le había _hecho_ ese libro?

* * *

Como estaba previsto, las clases terminaron pronto la tarde del lunes para prepararse ante la llegada de los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Los pasillos del castillo todavía estaban zumbando con cotilleos acerca del incidente del viernes por la noche, el cual había provocado la expulsión permanente de tres estudiantes y la ausencia temporal de otro. Estudiantes que parloteaban se dirigieron al patio exterior y al prado inclinado frente a la escuela, deseosos de ser testigos de la histórica llegada de las escuelas invitadas.

El profesorado también estaba presente, algunas de sus caras reflejando tanta curiosidad como las de sus pupilos en Hogwarts.

Era una pequeña tradición para las escuelas intentar superarse unas a otras cuando se presentaban para el Torneo. El método de transporte era celosamente guardado en estricto silencio, con el objetivo de asombrar e impresionar a la escuela anfitriona.

Por tanto, cuando el pequeño punto apareció en el horizonte, no fueron muchos los que se dieron cuenta.

Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba al antiguo castillo, gritos de sorpresa resonaron y los estudiantes avanzaron para poder ver mejor.

Un elegante carruaje de color azul pastel estaba siendo arrastrado por el aire por un grupo de caballos voladores, que se acercaban a un ritmo constante. Charlie y Bill Weasley estaban de pie en una zona despejada de césped, aparentemente dirigiendo a los caballos para que aterrizasen.

Ambos acabaron arrojándose a un lado para evitar un final más bien truculento cuando las criaturas aladas tocaron la superficie de los terrenos del colegio. El carruaje se balanceó violentamente mientras avanzaba dando tumbos tras los enormes animales, y muchos hicieron una mueca de dolor en simpatía con los ocupantes que sin duda estaban siendo zarandeados de un lado a otro en el interior.

Recuperándose tras haberse salvado por los pelos, Bill y Charlie trataron de calmar a los caballos, acariciando sus suaves narices y murmurando de forma tranquilizadora mientras estampaban sus cascos nerviosamente y hacían cabriolas hacia atrás y hacia delante.

Toda la atención estaba fija en la puerta de la carroza, la cual finalmente se abrió tras una pausa decididamente dramática. De ella salió la mujer más alta que muchos habían visto jamás, una atractiva y refinada bruja vestida con ropajes extravagantes aunque de buen gusto.

Tras ella fluyó un mar de estudiantes vestidas con seda azul, todas moviéndose con la gracia y elegancia que muchos sangres limpias deseaban pero nunca llegaban a conseguir. Temblaban ligeramente en el gélido ambiente, sus finos uniformes incapaces de protegerlas del frío.

Mientras Snape saludaba a la increíblemente alta Directora de la forma acostumbrada, una hermosa mujer joven bajó del carruaje, sus ojos color azul aciano ligeramente preocupados. Ignoró las embobadas miradas de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, acostumbrada a lograr esa reacción a causa de su herencia Veela, y en vez de ello sopesó el problema que suponía Harry Potter.

Iba a estar ausente por un espacio de tiempo indeterminado debido a un salvaje ataque contra su persona la noche del viernes pasado.

Aquello podría complicar la cuestión.

Cuando el Director de Hogwarts la saludó como representante oficial del gobierno francés, escoltando a los estudiantes, ella le obsequió con una radiante sonrisa. Necesitaba causar buena impresión a aquellos británicos, necesitaba ganarse su confianza.

Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente tensa cuando se dio cuenta de que su Encanto no tenía efecto en absoluto en el estoico hombre frente a ella. Así que era un Oclumante. Y uno brillante.

—Bienvenida Mademoiselle Delacour. ¿Confío en que su vuelo fuese placentero? —El seco tono del hombre indicaba una personalidad sarcástica que no estaba sobrellevando la posición como dignatario cortés particularmente bien.

Conteniendo una sonrisa divertida, la mujer de veinte años aseguró a su anfitrión que su viaje había sido agradable.

Hubo una distracción que salvó al Director de futuras interacciones, la llegada de los estudiantes de Durmstrang por medio de un barco sumergido en el corazón del gran lago junto al castillo.

Mientras los estudiantes de Hogwarts se volvían emocionados para observar este nuevo suceso y el Director se alejaba para recibir con desgana a los visitantes, Fleur permitió que su máscara cayese ligeramente.

Su antigua Directora, Madame Olympe Maxime, lanzó una mirada reconfortante en su dirección, sus cálidos ojos prometiendo todo el apoyo posible para la medio-veela en su misión. Ella estaba al tanto de que la joven estaba allí para ayudar a la Orden.

Fleur Delacour conocía sus objetivos, y el plazo de tiempo con el que contaba.

Para Julio, Harry Potter estaría libre y a salvo en Francia, lejos de las garras del Señor Oscuro.

No fallaría.

* * *

Mientras el barco de Durmstrang se deslizaba por el suave lago, sus laterales vertiendo todavía el exceso de agua, los estudiantes se asomaron a la cubierta principal, con los ojos entornados ante la brillante luz de la tarde.

Su Director, Igor Karkaroff, Mortífago leal al Oscuro Lord Voldemort estaba de pie a solas en la proa del barco, sus manos aferrando un pesado báculo de madera. Vestía con gruesos ropajes de piel que eran inapropiados para este clima más cálido. Penetrantes ojos marrones estaban fijos en el castillo, los estudiantes y el comité de recepción que se aproximaba, con una sonrisa de desdén en su escarpado rostro.

—¿Padre? —preguntó una fuerte voz.

Volviéndose ligeramente Karkaroff no pudo evitar que el orgullo se reflejase en su rostro ante la visión de su hijo de diecisiete años, Kostadin, o Kosta para abreviar. Era un fornido muchacho con los ojos de su padre y el pelo liso y moreno de su difunta madre.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kosta? —respondió Karkaroff.

—Los estudiantes han hecho los últimos preparativos. Estamos esperando tu orden para atracar.

—Muy bien, da la orden.

Kosta asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en dirección a su padre y después se alejó a paso vivo, gritando instrucciones mientras los otros estudiantes se movían con rapidez para hacer lo que él había ordenado. Como hijo del director, Kosta era envidiado y temido por sus iguales.

Mirando de nuevo en dirección a la línea de costa donde el antiguo castillo se vislumbraba en el cielo, Karkaroff sopesó los deseos de su Señor. Aunque era leal al Señor Oscuro, se le había asegurado que a pesar de todo animase al Campeón de Durmstrang para que ganase. El simple pensamiento de perder a propósito en la competición dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca de Karkaroff y por tanto se sintió aliviado de que su Señor no fuese a pedirle eso.

Al fin y al cabo él odiaba perder.

En vez de ello Lord Voldemort le había ordenado investigar a la Directora de Beauxbaton, la cual se creía que era una partidaria de la Orden, así como la delegada francesa, Delacour, hija de un portavoz declarado del grupo en Francia. El Señor Oscuro tenía razones para creer que Delacour estaba allí en una misión, pero no podía hacer nada con la joven sin que los franceses tomasen represalias.

Estarían en un punto muerto hasta que obtuviesen pruebas que demostrasen que la embajadora era una espía y quizá que la Directora era su cómplice. En cuyo caso ambas serían ejecutadas como era derecho del gobierno británico en esa situación.

Karkaroff estaba decidido a ayudar a su Señor a frustrar a los franceses y desenmascarar tanto a Delacour como a Madame Maxime en sus ocultas intenciones.

No fallaría.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Siento haber incluido otro personaje original, pero era necesario._

_El siguiente capítulo será probablemente el anuncio de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos y el regreso de Harry a Hogwarts._

_¡Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo!_

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**_Soy la única que piensa que Harry está jugando con fuego al querer ver de nuevo a Demetrius? Si el castigo por intentar comunicarse con Sirius fue el de perder su magia, miedo me da si desobedece una orden tan directa del Lord..._**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Esperamos que os gustase!_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_**

**_¡Nos vemos en unos días!_**

**_¡Un saludo!_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** _Hay una deliciosa sorpresa para todas vosotras al final de capítulo... pero no os atreváis a leerla por adelantado.  
_  
**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

Había tenido lugar una lujosa fiesta de bienvenida para recibir a las escuelas visitantes, además de un interminable discurso por parte de un miembro de Wizengamot acerca de las normas y reglamentos que rodeaban el Torneo.

Los candidatos de diecisiete años iban a poner su nombre y escuela en un trozo de papel, el cual sería entonces introducido en el Cáliz de Fuego. Tenían hasta las seis en punto de la noche siguiente para colocar su nombre en el Cáliz. Los nombres de los Campeones serían extraídos por el Director de la escuela anfitriona, en este caso Severus, tras la cena de las siete.

En cuanto el orador finalmente descendió del estrado el rumor de charla resonó mientras los estudiantes de Hogwarts comenzaban a especular una vez más acerca de quién sería el representante de la escuela. En sus respectivas mesas los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se sentaban en su mayor parte en silencio.

Tras un breve y directo recordatorio por parte de Severus acerca de las reglas de la escuela, se dejó ir a los estudiantes allí reunidos. Muchos se quedaron rezagados en el Gran Comedor, ansiosos por ver quién estaba planeando ya poner su nombre en el Cáliz.

Cormac McLaggen fue el primero en cruzar pavoneándose la Línea de Edad, dedicando una sonrisita engreída a sus amigos mientras colocaba su nombre en la ardiente llama. Ellos le vitorearon mientras volvía fanfarroneando, actuando como si acabase de ganar un premio.

Unos cuantos estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons no perdieron tiempo en imitar al arrogante joven, colocando sus nombres en el Cáliz mientras recibían un cortés aplauso.

A medida que transcurría la noche, la mayoría de los estudiantes se alejaron y cuando el nombre final fue colocado en el Cáliz cerca de las once en punto, las últimas personas fueron ahuyentadas del Gran Comedor. Para evitar que el Cáliz fuese manipulado, las puertas se sellarían hasta despuntar el alba a la mañana siguiente, tras lo cual se permitiría a los estudiantes seguir colocando sus nombres para ser tenidos en cuenta.

El mismo representante de Wizengamot supervisó que los potentes encantamientos fuesen colocados en su lugar mientras echaba miradas a su reloj de bolsillo de forma impaciente. Otros dos funcionarios del Ministerio murmuraban en voz baja mientras lanzaban conjuntamente el conjuro sobre las pesadas puertas de madera.

Con un agudo click el miembro de Wizengamot cerró su reloj de bolsillo y anunció de manera autoritaria—, ¿confío en que seréis capaces de terminar aquí? Tengo asuntos que atender.

Realmente no los tenía, pero el hombre consideraba que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que supervisar a sus dos subordinados.

Intercambiando una mirada de exasperación, los funcionarios del Ministerio asintieron y observaron alejarse a su superior.

—Es un maldito inútil —, gruñó uno de ellos mientras giraba su varita en círculos en un movimiento repetitivo.

Su compañero, demasiado ocupado con su propia parte del hechizo, simplemente refunfuñó afirmativamente.

Después de eso continuaron con el complejo encantamiento en silencio, sus varitas moviéndose al unísono mientras colocaban la protección de forma que nadie pudiese entrar en el Gran Comedor hasta que el conjuro fuese roto a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando terminaron, los dos funcionarios se desplomaron exhaustos y se dedicaron el uno al otro sonrisas fatigadas de triunfo ante el impresionante hechizo que habían tejido entre ambos. Volviéndose y preparándose para acomodarse para una noche de vigilancia insomne, ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a la persona de pie frente a ellos.

Con una tímida, seductora sonrisa, Fleur Delacour activó al máximo el poder de su Encanto Veela.

—¿No os importaguía abrig esas puegtas para mí, vegdad? —, ronroneó, su voz entrelazada con poder hipnótico.

Los funcionarios tropezaron el uno con el otro para hacer lo que ella había pedido.

* * *

Bill Weasley bostezó mientras caminaba hacia la entrada principal de castillo, frotando sus ojos cansinamente mientras intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse despierto. Aquella era la cuarta noche seguida que se quedaba hasta tarde, y no quería más que llegar a las dependencias de los Sirvientes y derrumbarse sobre su cama.

Su padre le había pedido ayuda una vez más en una de sus más delicadas invenciones y Bill no había tenido el valor para rechazar el ruego del hombre. Sólo había una pequeña cama en la esquina del taller y Bill había insistido a su padre para que la usase después de que hubiesen terminado por aquella noche, lo que había provocado que él estuviese ahora recorriendo los terrenos de la escuela.

Cuando el alto pelirrojo llegó a las puertas del vestíbulo esperó mientras el conjuro en la superficie de madera leía su collar de Sirviente y le confirmaba como residente de Hogwarts.

Con un crujido quejumbroso las enormes puertas giraron hacia dentro, permitiéndole el acceso al atrio. Casi tropezando de cansancio, Bill se dirigió hacia el pasadizo parcialmente oculto para los Sirvientes que le llevaría directamente a las cocinas.

Con sus pensamientos llenos por nada más que la tentadora promesa del sueño, Bill en un principio pasó por alto a los funcionarios del Ministerio de mirada vacía que estaban de pie junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor que deberían estar selladas hasta el amanecer.

Quedándose inmóvil en el sitio, Bill se giró para escrutar de manera incrédula la abertura, parpadeando unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que aquello no era algún tipo de alucinación debida a su estado de extenuación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Él, como cualquier otro habitante del castillo, sabía que para evitar que alguien manipulase el Torneo, era indispensable que el Gran Comedor permaneciese sellado y vigilado a lo largo de la noche.

Pero ahora las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y los supuestos guardias estaban de pie en el exterior con la boca abierta como si ambos hubiesen recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza.

Aproximándose a ellos cautelosamente, el pelirrojo probó a agitar su mano frente a uno de los rostros. El funcionario ni siquiera se inmutó.

Bill no estaba especialmente familiarizado con la magia, pero desde luego no había visto jamás un conjuro como aquel. Entonces otro pensamiento le asaltó mientras miraba ansiosamente más allá de los guardias incapacitados hacia el interior del sombrío Gran Comedor. Quienquiera que les hubiese hecho esto podía seguir dentro, haciendo quién sabe qué.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Antes de que Bill pudiese elaborar un plan, hubo un parpadeo de movimiento desde el interior del Gran Comedor y actuó de forma instintiva. Ocultándose en la sombra de la Gran Escalera, el Sirviente observó mientras una figura salía de la enorme habitación, deteniéndose junto a los guardias.

No podía ver el rostro de la persona, pero a juzgar por sus formas se trataba de una mujer. Las siguientes palabras confirmaron esta teoría.

—Voy a necesitag que los dos ceguéis de nuevo. Después de eso, podéis simplemente olvidag que esto ha ocuguido siquiera —la suave y poderosa voz ordenó con un apreciable acento francés.

Bill se estremeció ante el sonido, sintiendo el repentino impulso de mostrarse a la mujer desconocida. Sintió una oleada de atracción hacia ella, ¡y ni siquiera había visto su cara, por Merlín!

Observó mientras los dos guardias caminaban encorvados hasta las puertas y comenzaban a tejer un conjuro, con sus rostros ojerosos por el cansancio mientras lo realizaban. La mujer se quedó de pie tras ellos, observando impasible sus esfuerzos mientras luchaban por completar el encantamiento.

Bill estaba conteniendo el aliento, casi temeroso de que la mujer con aquellos aterradores poderes de persuasión pudiese escuchar de alguna forma su ligera respiración o su corazón latiendo acelerado. Cada golpe en su pecho sonaba como un trueno en los oídos de Bill.

Los funcionarios del Ministerio terminaron al fin, cayendo de rodillas e intentando débilmente ponerse en pie de nuevo. La mujer avanzó y empujó las puertas selladas como si las probase antes de retroceder con satisfacción. Giró sobre sus talones y abandonó a los dos hombres donde estaban, todavía luchando por ponerse en pie.

Bill se puso tenso cuando la mujer se aproximó al lugar en el que estaba escondido, camino de las puertas de entrada. Se aseguró de que estaba totalmente oculto en las sombras mientras ella se acercaba. Su rostro estaba en el ángulo equivocado para lograr verla bien, desafortunadamente.

¿Si estaba dirigiéndose al exterior significaba que pertenecía al grupo de Beauxbatons? Su acento francés ciertamente lo indicaba.

Esa línea de pensamiento fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando Bill se encontró siendo arrastrado a la fuerza del lugar en el que estaba oculto y golpeado contra un implacable muro de piedra. La mujer le había encontrado.

Un rostro tan terrorífico como absolutamente espectacular llenó su campo de visión y Bill no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse con la boca abierta ante la hermosa mujer que ahora le tenía brutalmente clavado contra el muro.

—¿Cuánto has visto? —le espetó.

Bill se sintió inexplicablemente impelido a contestar con sinceridad, y lo hizo respondiendo de forma rápida y metódica—, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Lo he visto todo.

Cerró su mandíbula de golpe con una expresión de horror en su cara por revelar tanto. Era esa mujer y sus malditos poderes, hipnotizándole tal y como había hecho con los pobres funcionarios del Ministerio todavía tirados en el suelo.

—Me lo imaginaba —, siseó ella y Bill tuvo una sensación de desasosiego en su estómago.

Antes de que la letal mujer pudiese hacer nada para herirle, Bill notó el medallón de la Orden del Fénix en el bolsillo de su túnica gris calentándose, tanto que comenzó a quemar la tela a su alrededor.

Obviamente la mujer también lo sintió porque sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y soltó a Bill como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Tú estás con la Orden? —preguntó ella con incredulidad tras lanzar rápidamente algún tipo de conjuro anti-espionaje alrededor de ambos.

Debido a los avanzados conjuros de detección de la moneda de oro, la única forma en la que la mujer pudiese haber sentido el medallón ardiente era si ella misma era un miembro de la Orden. Así que Bill metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la moneda de oro grabada con un fénix, enseñándosela a la mujer y mirándola nerviosamente.

Ella la tocó brevemente y entonces lanzó una mirada a Bill con expresión arrepentida en el rostro—. Pegdóname, no sabía que tú también egas miembro.

—¿Tú también entonces? —preguntó él un poco sin aliento. La mujer era increíblemente atractiva después de todo. Por no mencionar extremadamente terrorífica cuando se enfadaba.

—Oui —, replicó ella, sacando un medallón idéntico de su bolsillo. Tras permitir a Bill verlo, volvió a ponerlo en su sitio cuidadosamente y se dirigió a él con seriedad—. ¿Asumo que egues del clan de los Weasley? Me informagon de que se os habían entregado medallones para escapag cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

—Sí, mi nombre es Bill Weasley —. Por la fuerza de la costumbre que su madre había inculcado en él, Bill tendió su mano a la mujer. Se sonrojó mientras ella echaba una mirada hacia el apéndice ofrecido antes de tomarlo con su propia mano delicadamente.

—Es un placeg. Soy Fleur Delacour, guepresentante del gobiegno francés. También soy miembro encubiegto de la Orden.

Era un bonito nombre y Bill decidió que resultaba adecuado para ella.

Sabiendo que no debía cuestionar sus movimientos de esa noche, Bill prefirió preguntar—, ¿va a hacer la Orden su movimiento finalmente? —El cálido resplandor de la expectación comenzó a agitarse en él. ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría ella allí?

Fleur le obsequió una bella sonrisa pero sus duros ojos revelaron su letal naturaleza oculta. Le respondió con firmeza y aire de triunfo—, pog fin lo haguemos. Es hoga de que el Señor Oscuro caiga.

Bill no pudo evitar sentirse impactado por su fuerza y su pasión.

Acababa de conocerla.

Y ya estaba totalmente enamorado.

Merlín.

* * *

Era lunes por la noche y Harry estaba acurrucado en la biblioteca de la Ciudadela, inclinado sobre otro libro Oscuro más para averiguar cómo había logrado su contratante separar fragmentos de sí mismo y colocarnos en objetos tanto inanimados como animados.

Se había resignado ante el hecho de que no tenía pistas acerca del pequeño libro negro, y a pesar de lo dolorosamente duro que era, decidió apartarlo a un lado y en vez de ello concentrarse únicamente en determinar qué era exactamente dicho libro.

Echando un vistazo al reloj mágico en el muro Harry se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que era cerca de medianoche. Realmente debería descansar algo considerando que haría su reaparición en Hogwarts mañana por la noche en la proclamación de los Campeones.

Nagini estaba enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo y del sofá en el que Harry se había acomodado, manteniendo un alerta aunque adormilado ojo en los alrededores mientras le protegía en ausencia de su maestro. Su cabeza de forma triangular descansaba en su lugar habitual sobre el corazón de Harry.

El joven Cortesano se estaba acostumbrando a la enorme serpiente tras verse obligado a ese contacto íntimo a lo largo de los últimos días. Su aprensión todavía seguía allí pero se relajaba más y más cada día.

Su inteligencia era innegable y Harry observaba a menudo cómo ella podía hacer sonreír al Señor Oscuro de aquella forma afilada suya, su labios curvándose con regocijo. Si tan sólo pudiese comprender qué se estaba diciendo cuando ella tenía esas largas conversaciones siseadas con su contratante.

Como si el pensamiento acerca del hombre le hubiese invocado, Lord Voldemort entró en la biblioteca y se aproximó al Cortesano, sus ojos carmesí tan atentos como siempre.

—Deberías estar en la cama, Harry —, comentó mientras se detenía junto al chico, el cual cerró delicadamente el tomo que estaba leyendo para dedicar a su contratante toda su atención.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo, Mi Señor —, explicó Harry arrepentido, siguiendo el lomo del libro con sus dedos de forma ausente.

Lord Voldemort siguió el movimiento de su mano y sus ojos rojos se tornaron pensativos mientras leía el título del libro que Harry había estado estudiando antes de su entrada.

—¿Te interesas por las Artes Oscuras? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Lord Voldemort siempre había tenido la intención de instruir a su pupilo en los secretos de la Oscuridad, cuando estimase que estaba preparado para manejar las formas más complejas de magia, y por ahora sólo le había enseñado principalmente técnicas mágicas de la Luz. Sabía que a Harry se le estaba impartiendo una introducción a la teoría de la magia Oscura en la escuela, como era obligatorio para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero los alumnos sólo comenzaban a aprender realmente al final de su séptimo año, cuando sus núcleos mágicos estaban más estabilizados.

El Señor Oscuro por supuesto había comenzado a profundizar en el difícil arte a la tierna edad de catorce, pero él era un prodigio en todos los sentidos, su núcleo interior ya maduro para cuando llegó al tercer curso del colegio.

—Es un desafío mayor que dominar la magia de la Luz —, respondió Harry tan diplomáticamente como siempre. No tocó el tema de que la magia Oscura podía ser usada para hacer mucho daño, teniendo en cuenta en compañía de quién estaba.

Hundiéndose en el sofá junto a Harry, Lord Voldemort cruzó sus piernas de forma elegante y preguntó a su Cortesano—, ¿cómo es eso?

Él naturalmente sabía la respuesta, pero tenía curiosidad por descubrir cuánto había reflexionado el chico de dieciséis años acerca del tema. Harry tenía talento con la magia, y un innegable poder natural, pero todavía tenía que pulirlo y refinarlo. Intelectualmente era superior a la media, quizá no a la par del Señor Oscuro pero sin duda no era ningún estúpido.

Lord Voldemort tenía todavía que enzarzarse con su Cortesano en un verdadero debate, para comprobar hacia dónde se inclinaban sus opiniones. Con un repentino destello de comprensión, el Señor Oscuro se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan familiarizado con Harry le gustaría. Si el muchacho fuese simplemente otra cara bonita no habría dudado en tomar lo que quería y descartarle después. Algo aparte del aspecto del chico y de su poder mágico le habían atraído a él.

Estaba decidido a descubrir qué era, con el tiempo.

Inclinando su cabeza a un lado Harry respondió con cautela—, la magia Oscura es más poderosa que la magia de la Luz ya que está conectada directamente con las emociones de la bruja o el mago. Muy pocos pueden controlar sus emociones lo suficiente como para llegar a dominarla. La magia de la Luz por otro lado es más débil pero fácil de controlar totalmente. Es mucho menos volátil que la magia Oscura.

Una respuesta segura, una aprobada por el plan de estudios de Teoría de la Magia Oscura. Pero Lord Voldemort quería una respuesta personal por parte del joven.

—¿Te ves a ti mismo utilizando magia Oscura?

Para su satisfacción Harry no le dio una respuesta inmediatamente, y en vez de ello meditó sobre la cuestión cuidadosamente antes de replicar—. Sí, creo que puedo. Pero sería tremendamente difícil para mí dominar mis emociones. Necesitaría mucho entrenamiento y práctica para tener algún margen de maniobra.

Lord Voldemort asintió y entonces ahondó en lo siguiente que deseaba preguntar a Harry—. ¿Qué hay acerca de la Oscuridad ganase la guerra? Si eso no hubiese ocurrido, el tema sería todavía tabú en la sociedad —. Se estaba deslizando lentamente hacia el verdadero asunto que quería discutir.

—Es cierto que si la Luz hubiese ganado la gente todavía estaría falta de conocimientos sobre un arte peligroso pero sin embargo útil. Por lo tanto teniendo en cuenta el equilibrio universal es algo bueno que la Oscuridad ganase. Sin embargo las repercusiones en el mundo en el que ahora vivimos... —Harry se detuvo sintiéndose culpable, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de insultar el sistema del Señor Oscuro.

Pero por fin había llegado al punto que Lord Voldemort había estado esperando desde que había iniciado esa conversación.

—Sé que tu respuesta será subjetiva, pero deseo conocer tus pensamientos acerca de la sociedad en la que vivimos.

Harry le miró fijamente, sus ojos color esmeralda atentos como esperando algún tipo de trampa—. Es... eficiente en mantener el orden —comenzó cautelosamente—. El sistema hace difícil que las rebeliones se lleguen a producir, lo que se traduce en que la Oscuridad mantiene el poder —. Cerró su boca y esperó a que el Señor Oscuro respondiese.

—Sí, ¿pero cuales son _tus_ pensamientos acerca de ello, Harry? —le apremió Lord Voldemort.

El Cortesano apretó sus dientes y finalmente habló, las palabras brotando repentinamente de una parte en su interior que odiaba con saña su destino en la vida, una parte que siempre había estado ahí.

—Pienso que es una barbarie —, declaró fríamente.

Harry se armó de valor y miró osadamente a los ojos carmesí del Señor Oscuro, decidiendo permitir al hombre entrar en su mente. Sintió un breve destello en sus pensamientos superficiales mientras su contratante confirmaba que las palabras que Harry había dicho eran ciertas y su más íntima opinión sobre la materia.

—¿Te importaría ser más explícito? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro con calma, sin revelar ninguno de sus propios sentimientos.

Como las compuertas se habían abierto, Harry dejó a un lado la precaución y permitió que las palabras se derramasen—. ¿Cómo puede justificar el sistema? La gente empujada a lo que básicamente es trabajo esclavo, sin ninguna promesa de un futuro mejor por delante, negándoles una educación básica. Chicas jóvenes llevadas como ganado para ser compradas y criadas. Niños, simples _niños_ forzados a entregar sus cuerpos para el placer de sus contratantes. Hay un término para eso. Podemos haberle dado en nombre de "Cortesano". Pero no somos más que esclavos sexuales. No está bien. Nunca lo ha estado y nunca lo estará.

El pecho de Harry se agitaba con pasión mientras se liberaba de todo.

—Los nacidos de muggles son arrancados de sus hogares y sus familias y arrojados a un mundo que ya les ha maldecido. Los mestizos son sujetos a humillantes exámenes de entrada, como si el hecho de que su sangre esté diluida pudiese de alguna forma disminuir su inteligencia. Los sangres limpias disfrutan de una vida de privilegios mientras la gente se muere de hambre en las calles intentando ganarse la vida.  
El sistema entero... me pone enfermo. ¿Todos somos seres humanos, no es cierto? ¿Entonces por qué a algunos se les permite la libertad y a otros se les niega?

Harry hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban comenzando a arder con la promesa de lágrimas encolerizadas, y parpadeó furiosamente para alejarlas mientras se preparaba para el castigo que sin duda llegaría. Pero había merecido la pena.

—¿Yo te pongo enfermo entonces? —preguntó de forma inesperada el Señor Oscuro, con un expresión indescifrable en su hermoso rostro.

Harry se quedó helado y le miró fijamente. No había previsto esa pregunta.

¿Le enfermaba Lord Voldemort?

La respuesta a eso era no. ¿Cómo podría, cuando sentía aquellas _emociones_ traicioneras en su interior que le hacían desear al hombre? Desear algo más allá de una relación física.

—No —susurró Harry.

El Señor Oscuro sabía que había dicho que le daría tiempo a Harry, que dejaría al joven decidir cuándo estaba listo para entablar relaciones más íntimas.

Pero ver la pura emoción en aquellos devastadores ojos color esmeralda, escuchar aquel entrecortado "No" susurrado en un tembloroso aliento, Lord Voldemort por una vez ignoró a su cerebro y se dejó llevar por su deseo.

Inclinándose, el Oscuro Lord Voldemort besó a Harry Potter.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**__**  
**Nota de Autora.** _Siento mucho dejaros aquí... pero os aseguro de que mi próxima actualización llegará pronto y acabará con vuestro sufrimiento por saber cómo reacciona Harry a este... erm... desarrollo de los acontecimientos._

_Gracias a todas por vuestras reseñas y apoyo._

**Drops of Nightshade  
**

* * *

**_¡Beso! ¡Beso! _*****_***

**_¡Por fin uno de los dos se mueve! Ahora sólo falta saber cómo reaccionará Harry ante ese acercamiento del Lord._**

**_Aaaah! Estoy deseando leer el siguiente ¿vosotras no? XD_**

**_Por otro lado tenemos a Fleur haciendo de las suyas (no es por ser mala, pero por favor, ¡que alguien la detenga!)_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_**

**_Un saludo ^^_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.** **_  
_**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

_La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

En el instante en el que los labios del Señor Oscuro tocaron los suyos, la mente de Harry se quedó en blanco y el mismo núcleo de su existencia se redujo al sensual tacto de su piel contra la suya.

Algo estalló en el fondo del estómago de Harry, floreciendo hacia arriba y arrasándolo todo en un estremecimiento de sensaciones. Apenas podía respirar, ciego y sordo a todo excepto al estruendo que recorría su cuerpo, la sensación de estar conectado al Señor Oscuro.

Entonces, _Merlín_, aquellos labios comenzaron a moverse.

Lentamente, casi de forma provocativa instaron lánguidamente a los suyos a responder de la misma forma, dándole tiempo de sobra para retirarse, para recuperar la razón. Pero sus sentidos le habían abandonado, dejándole con nada más que el abrasador deseo latiendo bajo su piel.

En algún lugar en los recovecos de la mente de Harry él sabía que debía apartarse, pero aquella devoradora atracción magnética hacia el hombre frente a él sobrepasaba cualquier razonamiento que pudiese ser vagamente formulado.

Una mano se deslizó a través de su pelo, enredándose con los mechones negros y acercándole aún más, tanto que ya estaba a medias en el regazo de Lord Voldemort.

Percibió a Nagini deslizándose del sofá y alejándose reptando, sin ningún interés por la interacción humana.

Cuando Harry sintió los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior permitió aturdido que su boca se abriese, notando la lengua del Señor Oscuro trazar una línea a través de la curva de su jugoso labio, dejando tras él un rastro de fuego. Cuando la lengua se sumergió para rozarse contra la suya, Harry no pudo contener el gemido ansioso que surgió de su interior, atenuado por la boca de su contratante.

Se sentía como si finalmente le hubiesen dado algo que había estado esperando.

Lord Voldemort respondió con un gruñido, agarrando a Harry con tanta firmeza que quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre el hombre, los brazos del muchacho rodeando el cuello del Señor Oscuro como acto reflejo para mantener el equilibrio mientras tiraba bruscamente de él.

Cuando la lengua volvió a dedicarle sus atenciones Harry respondió a su vez, estremeciéndose con deleite mientras un suave y ronco sonido escapaba de Lord Voldemort. Aquel sonido aventó las llamas de deseo dentro de Harry hasta convertirlas en un calor abrasador y con un jadeo se arqueó hacia delante, inclinando sus caderas para encontrarse con las del Señor Oscuro.

Fue la dura longitud bajo él la que finalmente sacó a Harry de su irreflexivo estado de deseo.

Con una fuerte inspiración Harry se lanzó hacia atrás, cayendo con torpeza al suelo junto al sofá y golpeando su brazo duramente. Su cabeza chocó con la mesita en la que había estado trabajando con un preocupante crack y Harry se encontró a sí mismo tendido en el suelo aturdido y con puntos negros bailando frente a sus ojos.

Atrapado entre la vergüenza y la excitación ante lo que había ocurrido, combinado con la agonía en su cabeza, Harry no hizo ningún intento de levantarse de su posición yaciente.

Era patético.

Al joven no le extrañaría que su contratante simplemente se marchase y le dejase allí.

Por tanto no estaba preparado para la ráfaga de magia que hizo levitar su cuerpo con facilidad y le colocó en una superficie confortable que identificó como el sofá que tan espectacularmente había abandonado hacía un segundo.

El breve movimiento del suelo a la silla provocó que su cabeza girase provocándole nauseas y el penetrante sabor de la bilis rondó el fondo de su garganta. Parpadeando confusamente hacia arriba Harry vio al Señor Oscuro sobre él, su rostro perfectamente inexpresivo.

Ninguna emoción podía identificarse en aquellos ojos color rubí y Harry sintió una oleada de culpabilidad crecer en él por haber seducido a su contratante y después apartarle. Obviamente el hombre captó este fugaz pensamiento, si es que el brillo en sus ojos era señal de ello.

Entonces su varita se movió, realizando al parecer un conjuro de diagnóstico.

Harry le observó con cautela, casi anticipando algún tipo de castigo. No sólo había insultado el sistema del hombre sino que después le había negado su derecho de entablar contacto íntimo como dueño de su contrato de Cortesano. Entonces Harry recordó, quizá un poco tarde, que el Señor Oscuro le había prometido darle tiempo para decidir cuándo estaba preparado. Un matiz de irritación se extendió entonces a través del chico, dándose mentalmente una patada por no haber pensado en eso antes, dejando que sus hormonas y su deseo anulasen su sentido común.

Había perdido todas sus inhibiciones cuando aquellos labios habían rozado los suyos.

Ni Demetrius ni Rabastan, ambos amantes habilidosos, habían sido capaces de provocar una reacción tan fuerte en el. Había sentido deseo por ellos, sí, pero no había llegado al punto de que su mundo, su verdadero _ser_, se hubiese reducido a esa persona.

Había logrado eso con Lord Voldemort.

—Tienes una leve conmoción y tu hombro derecho está dislocado —, dijo el Señor Oscuro metódicamente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Mi Señor, yo- —comenzó Harry, deseando disculparse, decir algo para aliviar la inexplicable aflicción en su pecho.

—Enviaré a Narcissa para que se ocupe de ti una vez más. Entonces dormirás —. La dureza subyacente bajo aquellas palabras provocó que la aflicción en el pecho de Harry latiese casi dolorosamente y asintió a su contratante, escondiendo la emoción en su rostro tras un velo de pelo.

Su plan se vio frustrado cuando una fría mano se arqueó bajo su barbilla e hizo que su cabeza se alzase para encontrarse con la mirada carmesí de Lord Voldemort.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Harry?

Tragando saliva con fuerza y manteniendo cualquier pensamiento sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos cuidadosamente almacenado donde un breve escaneo de su mente no pudiese revelarlo, Harry tomó aire profundamente y dijo—, lo siento. No estoy preparado.

El Señor Oscuro le estudió antes de liberar su barbilla y echar a andar—. Cuando llegue el momento, sólo tienes que decirlo. Pero te lo advierto, no esperaré mucho más. Mi paciencia no es eterna.

Con aquellas ominosas palabras abandonó la habitación.

Harry se derrumbó sobre los cojines tras él y cubrió sus ojos con una mano temblorosa.

Había mentido; estaba preparado. Merlín, no deseaba nada más que el Señor Oscuro volviese y le empujase contra el sofá y le tomase ahora mismo, que continuase donde lo habían dejado, pero la amenaza del futuro se lo impedía.

¿Qué haría su contratante una vez que le hubiese tenido? ¿Desecharle? ¿Entregarle a otro Mortífago? Quizá incluso peor, le usaría mientras fuese joven y viril, tomándole sin amor y sin piedad.

El mero pensamiento hizo que Harry se estremeciese horrorizado y su estómago se retorció de miedo. Se sentía atraído por el Señor Oscuro, no sólo por su aspecto sino por más que eso. Totalmente, con su naturaleza sádica y su actitud implacable.

Sabía qué tipo de libros le gustaba leer, sabía cómo disfrutaba de una copa de buen vino por las tardes, sabía cómo le gustaba sentarse junto al fuego. Sabía cuál era la pluma que prefería usar, la del penacho color ébano. Sabía qué lechuza poseía, llamada Hades por el dios griego del Inframundo.

Sabía exactamente cómo firmaba sus documentos, con aquel pequeño floreo al final. Sabía lo que le apasionaban las Artes Oscuras, la manera en la que aquellos ojos carmesí se enfervorecían y encendían con fuego interior. Sabía cuánto afecto sentía por Nagini, cómo esa sonrisa como una mueca surgía en las comisuras de su boca casi sin querer.

Harry sabía tanto y sin embargo tan poco.

Quería saber más, quería conocer a Lord Voldemort de forma íntima y completa.

Aquellos seductores atisbos de la compleja persona del Señor Oscuro habían hecho que Harry estuviese hambriento por más.

La pregunta era, ¿estaba dispuesto a entregarse a su contratante haciendo añicos así la falsa esperanza en torno a él de que su relación pudiese convertirse en algo más? ¿O continuaría aferrándose a una falsa realidad?

Independientemente de su decisión, el tiempo se le estaba agotando con rapidez.

O daba el siguiente paso... o Lord Voldemort lo haría por él.

* * *

Harry se quedó incómodamente de pie en su habitación mientras dos Sirvientes desconocidos revoloteaban a su alrededor arreglando su túnica de gala.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro había dicho que Harry le acompañaría a la proclamación de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no se había dado cuenta de que eso incluía asistir a la gala que se celebraba antes. Los magos más prestigiosos habían sido invitados al acontecimiento, tanto británicos como del extranjero.

Los ropajes eran indudablemente bonitos, cortados de una manera que acentuaba los atributos físicos más sobresalientes de Harry. La túnica negra exterior y la camisa blanca como la nieve bajo ella contrastaban con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y hacían que destacasen más de lo habitual.

A pesar de sentirse preparado por fuera para el acontecimiento, Harry era un manojo de nervios por el campo de minas social que se avecinaba. La túnica no hacía nada por ocultar el brillante collar de plata en su garganta que anunciaba al mundo su condición social. Por si no fuese suficientemente obvio quién era, los artículos en la prensa habían estado poniendo abundante atención sobre él. Evidentemente algunos periodistas habían dedicado tiempo a investigar su vida. Era bastante fácil considerando con qué detenimiento controlaba a los serviles el Ministerio.

Había muchos artículos detallando la infancia de Harry como Sirviente en Hogwarts, y la compra de su contrato por el "guapo y habilidoso Lord Rabastan Lestrange". Una periodista llamada Rita Skeeter parecía particularmente ansiosa por convertir su historia en algún tipo de cuento de hadas; viajando desde la miseria a la riqueza como Cortesano del Señor Oscuro. Ella retrataba a Lord Voldemort de forma elogiosa, haciendo de él una especie de salvador.

La mayoría de las revistas femeninas más populares se deleitaban con el "prohibido amor que el Cortesano y su contratante compartían". Harry no había podido evitar reír amargamente cuando leyó aquellas palabras.

No iba a encajar en aquella gala por mucho que su entrenamiento en etiqueta le hubiese preparado para ello. Podía llegar al lado del Señor Oscuro pero eso nunca cambiaría el hecho de que estaba al final de la escala social. Sólo podía confiar en que la gala terminase rápidamente y que Lord Voldemort y él llegasen a Hogwarts más pronto que tarde. Aunque el Cortesano se estaba empezando a familiarizar con la Ciudadela, echaba de menos las estancias de su primer hogar.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de que los Sirvientes junto a él habían retrocedido y estaban haciendo ahora una profunda reverencia hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de Harry. Alzando la mirada, vio al Señor Oscuro allí de pie, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry con atención.

Con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas Harry bajó la cabeza y dijo suavemente—, estoy listo para irme, Mi Señor.

Lord Voldemort parecía incluso más atractivo de lo habitual, los ropajes de gala rodeando su cuerpo como si adorasen sus formas. Aquellos ojos color rubí resplandecieron y Harry sonrió arrepentido, acostumbrado ya a que sus pensamientos más fugaces fuesen leídos.

—¿Que tal está tu conmoción? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro, de una forma sorprendentemente considerada.

—Lady Malfoy me administró una poción para curar mi cabeza y mi hombro dislocado, así que ahora me siento bien, Mi Señor —, respondió Harry.

—Me alegro de oír eso —, respondió él suavemente antes de hacer un gesto a Harry para que le siguiese fuera de la habitación.

La gala obviamente se celebraba en la Ciudadela ya que era el centro de las actividades del Señor Oscuro y el único lugar de reunión suficientemente grande para atender a los invitados.

Mientras Harry y el Señor Oscuro caminaban por los pasillos en dirección al salón de baile donde se celebraba el evento, el joven jugueteó de manera ansiosa con la solapa de su túnica de gala. No podía ocultar el ligero temblor de sus manos ante el pensamiento de ser básicamente arrojado a los lobos. Lobos muy bien vestidos, pero lobos no obstante.

La mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo en seco y Harry alzó la vista hacia Lord Voldemort con gesto confuso.

—Permanecerás a mi lado todo el tiempo, Harry —. La firme y casi posesiva orden alivió e intrigó a la vez a Harry. Era casi como si hubiese gente en el evento con la que el Señor Oscuro no quisiese que él interactuase.

Era posible.

—Como desee, Mi Señor —, prometió Harry.

Satisfecho, el Señor Oscuro ofreció a Harry su brazo y con una expresión curiosa en su rostro Harry colocó su pequeña mano sobre la extremidad que le tendía. Las puertas frente a ellos se abrieron con un toque de la magia del Señor Oscuro y Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez que estaban en la Ciudadela. Había estado tan distraído preocupándose por la inminente gala que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se habían detenido.

Lord Voldemort avanzó de forma elegante y Harry le siguió mientras se aproximaban a las puertas dobles que conducían al salón de baile. Al acercarse el rumor de la charla flotó hacia ellos desde el umbral.

Antes de emerger y ser el centro de atención Harry preparó su máscara de Cortesano y puso en su rostro un gesto de serena satisfacción. Enderezó su espalda y mantuvo su cabeza elegantemente alta. Su instructor siempre le había reprendido por alzar su barbilla de forma tan indecente para alguien de su estatus, y aun así Harry se negó a rebajarse más de lo que debía.

Así pues entró en la sala de baile del brazo del hombre más poderoso e influyente de Gran Bretaña, vestido con los ropajes más refinados y lujosos que el dinero podía comprar. Su cabeza se mantenía alta, su barbilla tercamente alzada mientras se deslizaba junto a su guapo acompañante.

Tan pronto como el dúo entró en la habitación la cháchara se detuvo y todos los ojos se giraron para fijarse en la pareja, ardiendo de curiosidad.

Lord Voldemort y su Cortesano caminaron a través de la multitud, que se abrió para dejarles pasar, aunque hubo más que unas pocas expresiones de disgusto dirigidas hacia Harry. El joven permitió que sus miradas envidiosas y a veces llenas de odio pasasen sobre él como agua rompiendo contra una roca.

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de un estrado, el Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia la multitud y dijo de manera cortés y encantadora—, bienvenidos a mi Ciudadela. Por favor, disfrutad de esta tarde —. Hizo una seña de algún tipo con su mano libre y la música surgió de algún lugar en un balcón.

Casi al momento las conversaciones comenzaron de nuevo, muchos ojos echando vistazos a Harry y apartándose de nuevo con rapidez.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy fueron los primeros en acercarse a Harry y Lord Voldemort, la pareja rubia haciendo una reverencia por turnos a su Señor.

Para sorpresa de Harry los dos también le ofrecieron una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza a él, acción que no pasó desapercibida a los allí reunidos. El murmullo de fondo aumentó mientras los invitados discutían este interesante desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Parecía que Lord y Lady Malfoy tenían al joven Cortesano en alta estima. Definitivamente merecía la pena tenerle en cuenta.

Harry inclinó su cabeza a modo de respuesta, echando un vistazo a su contratante por el rabillo del ojo para evaluar su reacción. Hubo una mirada de aprobación en sus ojos color rubí mientras él demostraba su aprecio a sus dos leales seguidores y pronto se unió a ellos Bellatrix Lestrange y su alto marido Rodolphus.

Harry no había estado en contacto con ellos desde su breve encuentro en la mansión Lestrange, el cual había tenido como resultado el cambio de propiedad de su contrato.

Hubo un inconfundible brillo travieso en los ojos color negro ónice de Bellatrix mientras ella y su marido saludaban a su Señor, y Harry notó que su hermana Narcissa estaba lanzando una preocupada y exasperada mirada hacia su pariente, como si anticipase que algo poco ortodoxo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Efectivamente, cuando la pareja se giró hacia Harry, mientras que Rodolphus sólo le dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza, Bellatrix abrió sus brazos y gritó con un gesto teatral que llamó la atención de todos en la habitación—, ¡Harry, querido! ¡Es tan maravilloso _verte_!

Harry se encontró aplastado contra el pecho de la mujer, su cara incómodamente presionada contra sus senos. Maldiciendo su corta estatura, Harry luchó un poco antes de que ella le soltase. Pero todavía no había acabado.

Con un gesto malévolo ella se inclinó y plantó un sonoro beso en cada una de las mejillas del chico, revolvió su pelo afectuosamente y obsequió entonces a su Señor con una última reverencia antes de arrastrar a su marido lejos para encontrar algún otro a quien contrariar.

Susurros escandalizados vibraron a través del salón de baile ante el impropio saludo a alguien de la casta servil, pero muchos que conocían a Bellatrix Lestrange personalmente sabían lo inestable y totalmente impulsiva que podía ser la mujer.

Esperando un Señor Oscuro furioso, Harry en vez de eso se encontró a uno ligeramente enojado cuyos ojos mostraban señas de regocijo. Atrayendo posesivamente a Harry de vuelta a su lado, rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho con su brazo de forma que su mano se apoyó en la parte baja de su espalda.

El calor que irradiaba de ese punto hizo que los dedos de los pies de Harry hormigueasen mientras luchaba furiosamente contra su reacción a ser tocado por Lord Voldemort, no importaba lo inocente que fuese la manera.

Lady Malfoy suspiró y dijo—, me disculpo por la grosera conducta de mi hermana. Siempre ha salido más a nuestro padre.

El Señor Oscuro aceptó cortésmente esa excusa antes de que el tema cambiase a algún asunto intrascendente que estaba tan plagado de formas de cortesía que Harry desconectó para evitar que sus oídos sangrasen. Nunca sabría cómo manejaban los sangres limpias las conversaciones cotidianas de esa manera.

Más gente vino y se fue, anónimos sangres limpias de clase alta que ignoraron la presencia de Harry como si fuese un adorno de la pared. Aunque hubo más que suficientes miradas lujuriosas tanto de hombres como de mujeres, bastantes como para que Harry se encontrase presionado increíblemente cerca del Señor Oscuro, su mano deslizándose ahora hacia su cadera para mantenerle sujeto y a salvo.

El tiempo se arrastró mientras la gala avanzaba, Harry manteniendo su atención en la atractiva gente que socializaba más abajo o alternativamente en la maravillosa sensación del brazo de su contratante rodeándole firmemente.

Los Sirvientes se movían de aquí para allá llevando fuentes de plata llenas con caras exquisiteces. Mientras un plato particularmente aromático pasaba bajo el estrado, el estómago de Harry se quejó hambriento. Aquello le valió una escandalizada mirada de una mujer sangre limpia cercana. Afortunadamente Lord Voldemort también lo escuchó, haciendo una indicación al Sirviente más cercano, el cual se aproximó con sus rodillas temblando.

Harry alargó la mano de forma distraída para coger un delicado sándwich y alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del servil que estaba llevando la fuente. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver que el portador era Justin Finch-Fletchley, sus ojos verde azulados encontrándose con los también verdes de Harry.

Viendo que el Señor Oscuro estaba distraído con un anciano político y su brazo se había aflojado lo suficiente como para que Harry abandonase su círculo protector, el Cortesano se inclinó sobre la fuente como si la estuviese examinando con atención. Con disimulo le preguntó a Justin en voz baja— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Estoy bien —, respondió el muchacho susurrando antes de decir con rapidez—, Debería preguntarte yo cómo estás. Todos hemos leído el artículo acerca de... —se interrumpió torpemente, sus ojos llenos de simpatía.

Dándose cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a su casi-violación del viernes por la noche, Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado y murmuró—, lo llevo bastante bien. Lord Voldemort llegó a tiempo después de todo.

—Él parece, cariñoso contigo —, comentó Justin con cautela, mirando la mano que casi inconscientemente estaba buscando la cintura de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros ligeramente, intentando ignorar la alegría que floreció en su pecho ante el comentario del joven Sirviente. Antes de que pudiesen continuar su discusión, Harry sintió una mano agarrar su cadera y el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort se movió furtivamente tras él.

Con su pecho presionado firmemente contra la espalda de Harry en una posición deliciosamente íntima, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Harry para ver qué plato estaba mirando.

—Te recomiendo los sándwiches Windsor, si estás intentando decidir qué comer —, comentó, señalándoselos.

Cogiendo uno, Harry no se atrevió a dar las gracias a Justin, no con el Señor Oscuro respirando junto a su cuello. En vez de ello ofreció al chico una minúscula sonrisa que Lord Voldemort no pudo ver desde el ángulo en el que estaba.

Justin afortunadamente no respondió, pero el brillo en sus ojos indicó que se había dado cuenta de la disimulada forma de Harry de darle las gracias.

Con pequeños y delicados mordiscos Harry despachó el sándwich. Cuando acabó Lord Voldemort preguntó repentinamente—, ¿te importaría bailar?

Parpadeando sorprendido, Harry simplemente se quedó allí de pie. Sabía cómo bailar, pero no era particularmente bueno en ello. Su pareja tenía que ser excelente para que él no hiciese el ridículo completamente.

—No soy el mejor bailarín del mundo, Mi Señor —, explicó Harry, indeciso.

—Pensaba que te habían enseñado durante tu aprendizaje —le interrogó él.

—Lo hicieron... pero nunca fui muy bueno en ello —, admitió Harry.

—Bien, estás de suerte, porque resulta que yo soy excelente —, afirmó Lord Voldemort tranquilamente, sin ninguna arrogancia en su voz. Tan solo lo declaró como si fuese una verdad indiscutible.

Dándose cuenta de que estaba acorralado, Harry tragó saliva y dijo con voz tensa—, entonces sería un gran honor para mí acompañarle en un baile, Mi Señor.

Colocando su mano sobre el brazo del Señor Oscuro una vez más, Harry fue conducido hacia la pista de baile donde parejas vestidas de brillantes colores bailaban vals, meros borrones en movimiento. Se giraron para encararse el uno con el otro y Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lord Voldemort, adoptando automáticamente la posición de la mujer considerando su menor estatura.

Se estremeció cuando sintió aquella mano regresar a su cintura, acercándole más, de manera que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados el uno contra el otro. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, Lord Voldemort simplemente se fundió con la melodía de la canción como si hubiese sido parte del baile desde el principio.

Manejó a Harry con facilidad, dejando al Cortesano relajarse en sus brazos y simplemente seguir sus indicaciones. Giraron sin esfuerzo por la pista de baile y Harry sintió ganas de reír ante la euforia que sentía. Casi era como había imaginado que sería volar.

Ojos color rubí oscuro le observaron, mientras su rostro estaba dichosamente relajado y libre, perdido en la canción y siguiendo con confianza a su contratante. En ese momento Lord Voldemort vio más allá del hermoso exterior y contempló al apasionado y afectuoso joven debajo.

Mientras Cortesano y contratante se entrelazaban en el baile, sus núcleos mágicos individuales se acercaron el uno al otro, zarcillos de magia serpenteando juntos y haciendo ondular el aire alrededor de la pareja con el rastro de su poder.

Ellos eran compañeros en ese momento concreto del tiempo, iguales en todos los sentidos de la palabra mientras se movían al unísono al ritmo de la canción.

Mirando fijamente al rostro sobre él, Harry sintió calor aumentando en su abdomen y descargas eléctricas a lo largo de cada zona de piel que estaba en contacto con el Señor Oscuro. Pero quizá la sensación más poderosa surgió de algún lugar en las profundidades de su alma.

Un anhelo, tan intenso que aterrorizó totalmente al chico de dieciséis años.

Y una pregunta, un pensamiento en las profundidades de su mente donde Lord Voldemort no pudiese alcanzarlo.

_¿Era esto amor?_

* * *

**_Continuará...  
_**  
**Nota de Autora:** _¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la interacción entre Lord Voldemort y Harry tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola! También confío en que la progresión de los sentimientos de Harry haya estado adecuadamente realizada y explicada._

¡Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo!

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana!_**

_**Pobre Harry, menudo costalazo se ha llevado, sólo él puede abrirse la cabeza y dislocarse un hombro escapando de un beso.**_

_**Y luego está la parte de la fiesta, aaaah, me ha encantado**_ **_ver como interactuaban juntos._****_***_*****__**_**

**_Estoy deseando leer el siguiente._**

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy. ^^**_

_**¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

**_Un saludo _****:D**

**__****Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

_La Ciudadela – Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

Al caer la noche los invitados se desplazaron a los jardines donde habían sido instalados varios pabellones de tela. El embriagador perfume de rosas impregnaba el aire y el sonido de cristal tintineando y risas corteses resonaba por los terrenos.

La imponente presencia de la propia Ciudadela oscurecía el lugar, derramando luz desde las enormes puertas abiertas que conducían al salón de baile. Linternas mágicas habían sido colgadas entre los pabellones, flotando por sí mismas en el aire para iluminar aún más la fiesta.

Harry tomó un vacilante sorbo del champán en su mano, arrugando la nariz cuando las burbujas explotaron a lo largo de su lengua. Había cogido una copa impulsivamente, sabiendo muy bien que era menor. Pero, viendo que había hecho muchas otras cosas en su vida que eran técnicamente ilegales para alguien de su edad, ¿por qué beber alcohol debería ser diferente?

Estudiando a su contratante por encima del borde de su copa, Harry observó mientras él interactuaba con aún más dignatarios. El hombre era un genio para la diplomacia, derrotando incluso al oponente más decidido y saliendo victorioso en cada conversación. Sus ojos color rubí brillaban cuando una persona en particular demostraba ser un desafío mayor.

Harry todavía estaba pegado a su lado, una sombra silenciosa que se movía tras él observando y aprendiendo mientras él bailaba en círculos alrededor de los otros invitados a la fiesta. Era bastante entretenido de ver.

Tras su revelación anterior, Harry no había sabido cómo afrontar la situación. Difícilmente podía decirle al hombre cómo se sentía, no mientras supiese que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos.

Pero era duro cuando cada vez que aquellos ojos rojos se posaban en él su corazón palpitaba y su estómago se encogía por la expectación. Harry sólo podía rezar para que sus verdaderas emociones no se reflejasen en su rostro.

Dejando a un lado el champán y apropiándose de un vaso de agua a cambio, los ojos de Harry vagabundearon desde su contratante, el cual estaba activamente enzarzado con un político americano, a la multicolor variedad de gente allí expuesta.

Localizó a Lady Malfoy entreteniendo a un grupo de otras poderosas mujeres sangres limpias, cómoda en su elemento mientras bromeaba con ellas de manera desenfadada. Lanzando su mirada aún más lejos para tratar de localizar caras familiares en la multitud, Harry sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco cuando descubrió a una persona entre la gente portando un collar de plata.

Aunque no era totalmente inesperado, viendo que los Cortesanos eran llevados habitualmente a las fiestas para ser exhibidos por sus contratantes, lo que realmente sorprendió a Harry fue el hecho de que la persona que llevaba la característica marca de su casta era un _chico_.

Había otro Cortesano varón en la gala.

El joven tenía la espalda vuelta hacia Harry, por lo que no podía discernir sus rasgos, pero por lo que podía ver desde atrás estaba seguro de que era atractivo. Alto, con un cuerpo cincelado que se percibía a través de su túnica verde de Cortesano, estaba hablando con una hermosa mujer de piel oscura ataviada con un revelador vestido rojo.

El Cortesano tenía un ondulado pelo color bronce que rozaba las mejillas de su acompañante mientras se inclinaba para escucharla susurrar algo provocativo en su oído.

Harry sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose ligeramente al ver la manera en la que la mano de la mujer se deslizaba hacia la entrepierna del chico y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba al tanto de la comprometida situación de la pareja.

Miradas de disgusto estaban siendo lanzadas en su dirección, pero nadie intervino para interrumpir, lo que llevó a Harry a pensar que la mujer debía ser alguien de cierta influencia. ¿Por qué si no tolerarían los otros sangres limpias la inapropiada conducta?

Harry sabía que habían existido Cortesanos varones antes que él, muy pocos por supuesto, pero había habido otros. Angelina le había informado en su primer día en Afrodita de que él había sido el primero en varios años. Aquello situaba la edad del otro chico quizá entre diecinueve y ventipocos.

A juzgar por las lascivas interacciones entre la pareja, estaba claro que el chico estaba contratado por la mujer. Aquello desconcertó a Harry, porque recordaba claramente no haber sido instruido nunca en cómo complacer a una contratante femenina, ni había visto a ninguna mujer en su presentación.

Entonces, ¿cómo había acabado ese chico con una mujer cuando tendría a hombres haciendo cola para comprar su contrato? ¿Por qué nunca se había comentado o explorado esa opción con Harry?

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer al alto chico, y daría lo que fuese simplemente por hablar brevemente con él.

Echando un vistazo hacia Lord Voldemort, el cual seguía hablando con el americano, Harry sopesó sus posibilidades de escabullirse momentáneamente para abordar al otro Cortesano. Antes de que pudiese decidir qué línea de acción tomar, Bellatrix Lestrange se acercó furtivamente hasta él y colocó sus labios junto a su oído de la misma forma que la escandalosa pareja había estado haciendo sólo unos momentos antes.

—Veo que has descubierto a la infame Carlota Zabini y su guapo chico juguete —, ronroneó la mujer en su oído.

Deseando más información, y dispuesto a aguantar la insistencia de la mujer a tener tanta intimidad física con él, Harry volvió su cabeza ligeramente en su dirección y preguntó—, ¿no estará emparentada con Blaise Zabini? Es un chico en mi curso.

Bellatrix rió y respondió con malicioso regocijo—, ah sí, resulta que Blaise es su querido niño mimado. El único fruto de su primer matrimonio.

—¿Ha estado casada más de una vez? —Era ligeramente inusual para la alta sociedad, pero no imposible.

Esta vez la mujer se rió malignamente y respondió con un atisbo de fascinado respeto en su voz—, ha pasado por siete maridos. Todos muertos en misteriosos "accidentes". La mujer ha amasado una considerable fortuna por sí misma.

Estremeciéndose levemente y fijando la mirada en la madre de su compañero de colegio con nueva cautela, Harry le preguntó a la extrañamente servicial y lúcida Bellatrix—, ¿y sobre el chico Cortesano?

—Oh, él es despampanante, cierto. Carlotta compró su contrato el mismo día que cumplió dieciséis —. Bellatrix sonrió con aprobación.

—Ellos parecen... muy cercanos —, comentó Harry a falta de algo mejor que decir, abofeteándose mentalmente por hacer una observación tan absurda.

—Bueno, podrías decirlo así —, ronroneó Bellatrix, apretándose más contra Harry de tal manera que sus pechos presionaron contra su torso sugestivamente.

—Si has terminado de traumatizar a _mi_ Cortesano, te recomiendo que vayas a buscar a tu marido. Creo que estaba hablando con la adorable Lady Greengrass hace sólo un momento —, comentó Lord Voldemort de pronto, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Al instante Bellatrix se puso alerta, sus ojos negros relampagueando con celos asesinos mientras ofrecía a su Señor un poco respetuoso adiós y salía corriendo para localizar a su supuestamente errático esposo.

Alterado por el repentino cambio de humor, Harry se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta antes de alzar la vista tímidamente hacia Lord Voldemort para evaluar su reacción ante su grosera acción. Por fortuna el hombre la ignoró y en vez de ello eligió atraer a Harry hacia él de manera que estuvo de nuevo en el círculo de sus brazos.

Obviamente el Señor Oscuro no tenía ningún reparo en anunciar a la élite allí reunida que su Cortesano y él tenían la intención de entablar una relación física. La mayoría ya pensaban que ellos realizaban ese tipo de actividades, considerando el estatus de Harry.

—Tienes curiosidad acerca el otro chico Cortesano —, declaró Lord Voldemort.

No viendo ninguna razón plausible para ocultarlo, Harry asintió, inclinando su cabeza de forma que pudo ver el rostro de su contratante.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? —preguntó llanamente el Señor Oscuro.

Sorprendido de que el hombre estuviese dispuesto a ofrecer información, Harry titubeó mientras intentaba averiguar el enfoque menos embarazoso para hacer la pregunta que le había estado preocupando.

—¿Cómo acabó él con una mujer? Quiero decir... bien, yo nunca... cuando fui adiestrado... yo no... —Harry se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos avergonzado. Lord Voldemort podía hacer que su lengua se trabase en las situaciones más inoportunas.

—¿Te estás preguntando por qué nunca recibiste adiestramiento para servir a contratantes femeninas? —adivinó rápidamente el Señor Oscuro.

—Sí —, dijo Harry con voz aguda, intentando tragarse su turbación mientras esperaba por la respuesta.

—Los contratos de los anteriores Cortesanos varones fueron todos comprados por mujeres. Creo que se decidió que tú serías adiestrado sólo para hombres, porque ningún otro chico Cortesano había estado disponible sólo para ellos —. Todo esto fue dicho sin ningún tipo de emoción, pero las acciones de Lord Voldemort traicionaron sus sentimientos cuando aumentó su presa sobre Harry de forma posesiva.

—Ya-ya veo —, logró decir Harry de manera un poco vacilante.

Ahí estaba su respuesta; ya no hacía falta hablar con el desconocido chico Cortesano. Pero parte de él todavía quería hacerlo, tan solo para encontrar a una persona que fuese afín a su situación.

Mirando fijamente al atractivo rostro de su contratante, cualquier otro pensamiento abandonó la mente de Harry y sintió una punzada en su corazón mientras recordaba la más bien terrorífica revelación de sus sentimientos hacia el Señor Oscuro. Aunque no estaba totalmente convencido de que fuese amor, ciertamente había _algo_.

Y Harry se estaba dando cuenta con rapidez de que aquello estaba derribando sus reticencias acerca de acostarse con el hombre, mostrar sus sentimientos y entablar una relación íntima sabiendo que nunca recibiría amor a cambio.

Si lo que estaba sintiendo era amor, ¿no debería confiar al menos en que el Señor Oscuro cuidaría de él? ¿No había demostrado su valía yendo en su ayuda y proporcionándole lujos que nadie de su casta había disfrutado? Incluso si no era amor... ¿podría Harry conformarse con las atenciones de Lord Voldemort?

Harry parpadeó en un rayo de pura comprensión.

Sí.

Sí que podía.

Por ahora, al menos, era suficiente.

Muy consciente de los ojos color carmesí que se asomaban con avidez a los suyos verdes, Harry pensó, expectante y con una pizca de nerviosismo.

_Estoy preparado._

Encarándose de repente de forma directa con el Señor Oscuro, Harry se quedó inmóvil como un animal atrapado en un haz de luz cegador. Sus ojos color esmeralda fijaron la vista certeramente en su contratante, esperando por su reacción.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Lord Voldemort con voz ronca, su tono mezclado con lujuria y deseo.

—Sí —, respondió Harry sonando tan enérgico como pudo incluso aunque sus rodillas estaban temblando. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

Puro y ávido deseo invadió los ojos color rubí, derramándose en ellos y haciéndolos oscurecerse hambrientos. La mano del Señor Oscuro se alzó para acariciar la mejilla de Harry y se inclinó como si fuese a besar al muchacho frente a toda aquella gente. Como si se refrenase, Lord Voldemort hizo una pausa y en vez de ello murmuró suavemente—, esta noche. Después del anuncio de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Inspirando de forma temblorosa, Harry se armó de valor y asintió despacio, con una vacilante sonrisa bordeando sus labios.

Percibiendo los evidentes signos de nerviosismo, Lord Voldemort apretó el hombro de Harry de manera reconfortante y prometió suavemente—, cuidaré de ti —. El muchacho frunció un poco el ceño como si le molestase esa más bien afectuosa expresión.

_...cuidaré de ti._

Eso sería suficiente... por ahora.

* * *

Hermosa y elegante en un vestido azul hielo, Fleur se mezcló con los invitados a la gala del Señor Oscuro. Como representante del gobierno francés, actualmente asociada con el grupo de Beauxbatons, naturalmente había sido invitada al evento.

Para su frustración, Voldemort había mantenido a Harry Potter a su lado durante toda la tarde, y no había habido absolutamente ninguna oportunidad para que ella se acercase y le advirtiese sobre lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche. No podía evitar pensar que el Señor Oscuro sabía que habría gente allí en la gala que intentaría avisar a su Cortesano.

La chica de diecinueve años atrajo la atención de Sirius Black, el cual había sido invitado simplemente porque daría mala impresión si el Señor de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Black no estuviese presente, e inclinó su cabeza hacia la rosaleda cercana a los invitados allí reunidos.

Sirius se dio por enterado de sus intenciones de hablar con él en privado y haciendo un esfuerzo apartó su mirada de su ahijado, el cual estaba a punto de ser molestado por su prima Bellatrix. Apretando sus dientes ante las acciones de la mujer, Sirius se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas.

Desde allí miró a su alrededor hábilmente para ver si había algún espectador dirigiendo su mirada hacia él en la actualidad. Su humor se oscureció cuando descubrió a dos hombres observándole discretamente.

Necesitaba una distracción.

Ocultando una sonrisa burlona cuando encontró la oportunidad perfecta, Sirius rozó de forma distraída a un grupo de mujeres sangres limpias. Fingiendo perder el equilibrio, el hombre empujó cuidadosamente a la mujer más cercana a él hacia su compañera.

Con un estridente chillido la mujer tropezó con su amiga, derramando sus bebidas y causando un tremendo alboroto que atrajo convenientemente todas las miradas en el área circundante. Permitiendo que un gesto de suficiencia asomase a su rostro, Sirius observó con satisfacción mientras sus dos espías permitían que su atención se distrajese hacia las alteradas mujeres sangres limpias.

Mientras la gente se apresuraba a ayudar a las dos mujeres a ponerse en pie y calmarse, Sirius se alejó de manera confiada y se dirigió hacia la rosaleda. Usando las sombras creadas por los pabellones y los dispersos árboles ornamentales, el hombre logró llegar al jardín sin ser detectado.

Fleur estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, dando vueltas de manera ausente con sus dedos un rizo de pelo rubio. Era la perfecta imagen de una frívola mujer sangre limpia, y para el observador casual parecía simplemente estar tomando una bocanada de aire fresco en la rosaleda.

—Miss Delacour —, la llamó Sirius suavemente, alertándola de su presencia.

Sus penetrantes ojos azules se volvieron hacia él rápidamente y se puso en pie para recibir de manera más apropiada a su colega de la Orden.

—Monsieur Black. He examinado el jardín y he neutralizado dos conjugos de escucha. Podemos hablag libgemente ahora.

—¿Has completado la primera fase de tu misión? —preguntó con urgencia Sirius.

—Oui. El Cáliz ha sido manipulado y nadie lo sabe pog ahora —, respondió inmediatamente la joven con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos color azul aciano.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay forma de escapar del contrato de los Tres Magos? —la interrogó el hombre con preocupación.

—Es imposible. El contrato entre un Campeón y el Togneo es más fuegte que cualquier otro acuerdo pge-existente. El plan tendrá éxito sin duda —, aseguró Fleur al hombre mayor con una sonrisa confiada.

Sirius se relajó y dejó que algo de su ansiedad se desvaneciese. Con suerte esta noche estarían un paso más cerca de rescatar a Harry.

Y aun así, había una sensación de temor en la boca del estómago de Sirius que se negaba a irse.

Era la promesa de que de alguna forma, algo iba a ir mal.

* * *

Si Harry había pensado que entrar en un salón de baile lleno de extraños era angustioso, lo era aún más entrar en el Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Conocía a la mayoría de la gente en su interior –la veía diariamente durante la escuela– y era vergonzoso tener que entrar del brazo de Lord Voldemort bajo sus atentas miradas.

El sillón del Director había sido cortésmente dejado vacío, y Snape ocupaba el siguiente asiento justo a su derecha. Harry se dio cuenta mientras caminaba hacia el estrado que una pequeña silla había sido colocada a la izquierda del sillón de alto respaldo del Director, y asumió que esa sería su posición durante esa noche.

Deseando poder simplemente sentarse con los otros alumnos de sexto año, mezclarse con la multitud y convertirse en sólo otra cara más, Harry luchó por mantener una apariencia sosegada. Hábilmente evitó la mesa de su curso, sintiendo docenas de ojos clavándose en su cabeza mientras pasaba.

Al cruzar junto a la mesa de quinto año Harry no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a un lado ligeramente para fijar sus ojos en los de Luna. La chica le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder en menor grado. Sintiéndose repentinamente un poco más fortalecido Harry fue capaz de mantener su cabeza alta una vez más y finalizar el recorrido hasta el estrado.

Esperando a que el Señor Oscuro tomase asiento, al igual que todo el mundo en la habitación, Harry fue al fin capaz de dejarse caer en su silla de cortesía en cuanto su contratante hubo ocupado su sitio. Hubo una ola de movimiento mientras las personas presentes se sentaban por su parte.

Snape se puso en pie y se acercó al podio colocado junto al Cáliz de Fuego, que ardía lentamente como si estuviese impaciente por anunciar a los Campeones. Bajo la mirada vigilante de su Señor, el Director de Hogwarts invitó a los estudiantes reunidos, profesores y huéspedes a disfrutar la cena en su habitual tono áspero.

Mientras los platos en el Comedor se llenaban de comida se palpó la tensión en la atmósfera, con los estudiantes ansiosos por terminar la cena y que se anunciase a los Campeones. Las quinielas se multiplicaban a través de la población estudiantil, la gente cambiando sus apuestas caprichosamente en el último minuto. La excitada cháchara era ensordecedora, sin embargo Harry pronto descubrió que había conjuros amortiguadores de ruido sobre el estrado para prevenir que el alboroto de los estudiantes eliminase cualquier oportunidad de conversación.

Escogiendo algo de comida para poner en su plato, Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver quién se sentaba a su otro lado. Para su sorpresa vio a Lucius Malfoy, tan cortés como siempre, cortando pulcramente un trozo de carne de venado.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre había llegado antes que Lord Voldemort y él, pero tenía sentido que el hombre estuviese allí considerando su posición como principal consejero político del Señor Oscuro.

Como si sintiese la mirada de Harry, el hombre rubio se giró ligeramente y ofreció a Harry una débil sonrisa antes de volverse hacia la persona al otro lado. Harry fue dejado solo para comer su cena en silencio, sintiéndose bastante desolado. Antes de que el sentimiento tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de asentarse sintió una mano estrechando la suya bajo la mesa.

Alzando la vista sorprendido, Harry se topó con los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort y sintió ese nudo demasiado familiar en su estómago. Pensar que esa noche iban a...

La inocente caricia de repente se volvió mucho menos inocua mientras el Señor Oscuro escuchaba ese pensamiento fugaz tras los brillantes ojos esmeraldas de Harry. La mano de Lord Voldemort subió por su brazo, dejando un rastro de carne de gallina tras de sí y acarició provocativamente el muslo cubierto por el pantalón del joven.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró cuando los dedos se deslizaron un poco más abajo, tan _cerca_, pero después se retiraron completamente y Harry se quedó jadeando en voz baja, frustrado y algo más que un poco excitado. Sin embargo la interrupción de su contratante resultó ser necesaria cuando los platos en el Comedor se limpiaron por sí solos mágicamente.

Era el momento de anunciar a los Campeones.

Con Lord Voldemort supervisando desde su silla de alto respaldo, los tres Directores de las escuelas se levantaron y se acercaron hacia el Cáliz. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para recuperar fuerzas y observar a los Directores de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

El Director de Durmstrang era un hombre alto y de alguna forma inquietante, con rasgos marcados y penetrantes ojos marrones que a Harry le dieron la impresión de que podían observarlo todo. La Directora de Beauxbatons era una mujer gigantesca, bastante atractiva pero con una presencia ciertamente imponente.

Echando un vistazo a sus núcleos mágicos Harry se quedó muy impresionado con sus niveles de magia, percibiendo el aura increíblemente Oscura que rodeaba el núcleo del Director de Durmstrang. Por el contrario su compañera tenía un aura inmaculada. Harry se preguntó de manera ausente si sus escuelas reflejaban su método preferido de hacer magia antes de empujar a un lado esos pensamientos para centrarse en el Cáliz de Fuego.

—Cuando los nombres de los Campeones sean pronunciados, entrarán en la cámara situada tras la mesa del profesorado donde recibirán sus primeras instrucciones —, comenzó Snape en un ensayado tono de voz.

Con un toque casual de su varita las velas del Gran Salón se apagaron sumiendo la habitación entera en una fantasmagórica semi-oscuridad. Las llamas blanco-azuladas del Cáliz brillaron con más fuerza en las sombras y los ocupantes de la cámara se quedaron en silencio ante la visión del danzante fuego.

Repentinamente las llamas se volvieron de un color rojo carmesí que a Harry se le asemejó a los ojos de Lord Voldemort, y una lengua de fuego se elevó para expulsar un único trozo de pergamino del Cáliz. Snape cogió el pergamino con rapidez, y se inclinó hacia las llamas nuevamente azul-blanquecinas, leyendo las palabras escritas en él.

—El Campeón de Durmstrang será Konstadin Karkaroff —, anunció Snape.

Hubo un estruendoso aplauso desde la mesa de Durmstrang mientras un guapo y fornido chico se ponía en pie y avanzaba de forma elegante. Mientras pasaba junto al Cáliz de camino a la cámara de recepción Harry se dio cuenta de cómo alzaba la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su Director.

Había una expresión descaradamente orgullosa y complacida en el rostro del hombre mientras aplaudía sonoramente al Campeón de Durmstrang, y Harry se preguntó cuál sería su relación. Parecían bastante similares en aspecto así que quizá eran padre e hijo o tío y sobrino.

Konstadin desapareció en la cámara tras la mesa de los profesores y el aplauso y la cháchara finalmente amainaron mientras el Cáliz cambiaba de color una vez más. Otro trozo de pergamino fue expulsado de las llamas, para ser cazado de nuevo por Snape.

—La Campeona de Beauxbatons —, dijo—, es Antoinette Chauvette.

Harry sofocó una risita ante la atroz pronunciación del nombre francés por parte del hombre, observando divertido mientras una joven pelirroja se alzaba grácilmente de la mesa de Beauxbatons, su rostro fijo en una expresión de descontento ante la carnicería hecha con su nombre.

Ella también abandonó el Gran Comedor y entró en la cámara, dejando sólo al Campeón de Hogwarts por ser revelado. Harry se inclinó hacia delante expectante mientras el Cáliz llameaba en rojo por tercera vez esa noche y una pequeña pieza de pergamino era liberada en las manos a la espera de Snape.

—El Campeón de Hogwarts —, dijo, con un apenas perceptible desdén asomando a sus labios—, es Cormac McLaggen.

El arrogante muchacho se puso de pie ante el bullicioso aplauso de su pandilla de amigos y seguidores, con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro mientras pasaba pavoneándose junto a la mesa del profesorado hacia la cámara al otro lado. Hubo muchas caras de disgusto en la multitud mientras el dinero era discretamente intercambiado a causa de las apuestas perdidas. Otros tenían expresiones de irritación simplemente porque el joven elegido, aunque tenía bastante talento en clase, pecaba de exceso de confianza y era un vanidoso sin remedio. Sólo se podía esperar que aprendiese algo de humildad antes de perder el Torneo para Hogwarts.

—Con los tres Campeones ya elegi- —comenzó a decir Snape. La visión del Cáliz de fuego llameando en rojo de nuevo le interrumpió. Susurros frenéticos estallaron y la gente más atrás se puso en pie para ver mejor qué estaba ocurriendo.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de los presentes en la estancia, e inconscientemente alargó su mano para coger la de Lord Voldemort una vez más mientras una sensación de temor se arrastraba a su estómago. Se sintió aliviado al sentir la presión en su mano mientras el Señor Oscuro aceptaba calmarle.

La expresión de desconcierto en la cara del avinagrado Profesor de Pociones habría sido hilarante cualquier otro día, pero Harry no pudo reunir ningún sentido del humor mientras observaba al hombre coger el trozo de pergamino, que había sido escupido fuera sin ceremonia.

Por unos breves e intensos instantes miró como si no comprendiese lo que estaba leyendo. Entonces, en un brusco movimiento, arrugó el pergamino con una mano y anunció con voz clara—, ha habido una complicación imprevista, que debe ser atendida inmediatamente. La ceremonia ha concluido por esta noche, así que pueden volver todos a sus dormitorios.

Entonces en una voz más baja para que sólo aquellos en el estrado pudiesen oírle—, un cuarto Campeón ha sido elegido. Por razones obvias no he hecho público su nombre a los estudiantes.

Jadeos asombrados resonaron y varias voces se alzaron especulando acerca de este suceso inaudito.

— -Engañado al Cáliz-

—¡Imposible! Eso es-

— -exijo saber cómo-

—Silencio.

La fría y única orden del Señor Oscuro hizo que la charla cesase y con todo su imponente porte Lord Voldemort se puso en pie y declaró—, discutiremos esto en privado en la cámara del Campeón. ¿Si los Directores de las escuelas y los consejeros diplomáticos pueden seguirme?

Harry tomó esto como su señal para poner su brazo en el del Señor Oscuro y permitir que le arrastrase hasta la cámara.

Tras él siguiéndole estaban Snape y los dos anónimos Directores de las escuelas, así como Lucius Malfoy y los dos asesores diplomáticos restantes. Cruzaron las puertas de la cámara y siguieron por un corto pasadizo hasta una elegante habitación.

Los tres Campeones estaban desperdigados por el lugar en varias posiciones, evitando los ojos de los demás y prefiriendo permanecer en un tenso silencio. Después de todo iban a ser rivales para la Copa.

Cuando el grupo de Directores y consejeros llegó para interrumpirles todos se pusieron firmes y esperaron con ansiedad sus primeras instrucciones. En vez de ello fueron saludados con las noticias de que un cuarto Campeón había sido elegido.

Después de acallar sus gritos de indignación ante este giro de los acontecimientos, el Director de Durmstrang hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo estaba deseando realizar.

—¿Quién es el cuarto Campeón?

Snape echó un vistazo por la habitación y cuando sus ojos negro ónice cayeron sobre Harry él sintió su corazón hundirse y simplemente _supo_ que iba a verse atrapado de alguna forma en esto.

—Harry Potter, un estudiante de Hogwarts.

A juzgar por las confusas miradas en los rostros allí reunidos Harry se dio cuenta aturdido de que no tenían ni idea de quién era él; de que estaba presente en la habitación. De forma distante percibió una sensación de enorme rabia y la sintió mientras Lord Voldemort estallaba, furioso.

—Mi Cortesano no va a competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. _No_ lo permitiré.

Lentamente los ojos en la habitación se clavaron en Harry, allí de pie confuso bajo su sorprendido e incrédulo escrutinio.

_Merlín, ¿en qué se había metido ahora?_

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Perdón por dejaros ahí en ese momento clave. Tendréis que esperar y ver si Harry realmente tiene que competir en el Torneo o si Lord Voldemort tiene algo bajo la manga..._

_Y esperemos que esta complicación no interrumpa la acción entre Lord Voldemort y Harry._

_¿Alguien adivina quién es el otro chico Cortesano? No ayudé mucho con la descripción, pero seguro que con la edad aproximada y sus vagas características tenéis algunas ideas. Estoy segura de que alguien podrá averiguarlo._

_Con suerte este capítulo habrá aclarado por qué Harry nunca recibió adiestramiento para complacer a una contratante femenina. Para ser honesta, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza hasta que alguien por fortuna lo comentó. Estoy ligeramente avergonzada como escritora de admitir este error._

_Gracias por vuestro maravilloso apoyo y comentarios._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Tenemos un poco más de información sobre el porqué en la presentación de Harry sólo había hombres ¿alguien más se lo había preguntado?**_

_**Y tenemos a un nuevo Cortesano, yo ya tengo mi teoría de quién puede ser ¿vosotras qué pensáis? Esperemos que vuelva a salir y la autora no nos deje con la incógnita. Aunque después de lo que ha pasado al final del capítulo, no sé yo si Harry tendrá mucho tiempo para conocer a otros Cortesanos (Voldemort lo terminará atando a la pata de la cama, pobre, si no es una cosa es otra)**_

_**Esperamos que os gustase la actualización y que nos dejéis algún comentario **_**^_~**

_**Muchas gracia a aquellas personas que se toman unos momentos para dejarnos sus opiniones sobre la historia.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

_**Un saludo **_**^_^**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	20. Capítulo 20

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Aviso**: **Interacción H/H, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.  
**  
**Nota de Autora:** _Nunca sería tan cruel como para negaros vuestra (larga, largamente esperada) interacción entre Voldemort y Harry, así que disfrutadla, mis maravillosas lectoras. ;)_

__**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**Nota de los Traductores: **_**Para cumplir con las normas de calificación de , el contenido sexual de este capítulo y otros ha sido eliminado o suavizado. Si deseáis leer la escena completa, podéis hacerlo en Slasheaven.  
**__  
_

* * *

**Capítulo Veinte**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

—¿Él es el cuagto Campeón? —preguntó una voz con acento en tono acusatorio.

Harry se volvió para ver a una joven y atractiva mujer de pelo rubio encarada con el resto de los presentes en la habitación, su mano apuntando a Harry de forma crítica como si él hubiese tenido algo que ver con que su nombre saliese del Cáliz.

—Debo protestar. Es demasiado joven para competir —, añadió la Directora de Beauxbatons imperiosamente.

El Director de Durmstrang no hizo ningún comentario sobre el asunto, y por la manera en la que sus ojos marrones miraban hacia Lord Voldemort parecía ser demasiado cuidadoso como para hacer ninguna aportación.

—Lo repetiré de nuevo —, declaró Lord Voldemort fríamente—. Mi Cortesano no participará en el torneo. No sólo es menor de edad, sino que sólo recientemente ha comenzado a aprender a usar su poder.

Hubo una leve pausa antes de que Lucius murmurase suavemente—, está el asunto del contrato mágicamente vinculante, Mi Señor.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo el sangre limpia. El consejero político de Durmstrang habló en ese momento, con una mirada de disculpa dirigida hacia el Señor Oscuro—. Las reglas de la competición estipulan claramente que si el nombre de una persona sale del Cáliz, está obligado a participar. Es un contrato mágicamente vinculante que sólo puede ser roto por la muerte o por la completa y permanente eliminación de la magia de un individuo—. El hombre recitó esto de una manera que indicaba que había salido directamente de un libro de reglas.

Harry palideció ante ese fragmento de información, comprendiendo al fin que iba a tener que competir en el Torneo. Siendo las otras únicas alternativas la muerte o que se le despojase de su magia, Harry no deseaba siquiera considerarlas.

Mirando desesperadamente a su contratante, el corazón de Harry casi se paralizó ante la contemplativa expresión de su rostro. No le quitaría su magia, ¿verdad? La principal razón por la que a nadie de la casta servil se le extirpaba su magia de forma permanente era porque esa operación a menudo desembocaba en la completa locura del paciente. La práctica estaba reservada para los criminales del peor tipo, que eran castigados de esa manera antes de recibir el Beso de un Dementor.

Apretando los puños, Harry tomó la firme resolución de que si Lord Voldemort decidía quitarle su magia para protegerle del Torneo, haría lo posible por suicidarse antes de que su poder le fuese arrancado.

—¿Sin duda no está considegando quitarle su magia? —dijo la misma mujer de antes, reflejando los pensamientos de Harry mientras sus ojos color azul aciano se abrían horrorizados.

Lord Voldemort le dedicó todo el peso de su ardiente mirada roja, y Harry se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos evitaban los del hombre. Así que ella sabía acerca de su habilidad con la Legeremancia.

—Lo que haga o no haga con mi Cortesano no es asunto de su incumbencia, Miss Delacour. Haría bien en recordarlo —, dijo él con un ligero siseo bajo sus palabras.

Con su rostro encendido por la vergüenza, Delacour retrocedió ligeramente, sus ojos deteniéndose en Harry con más que una pequeña preocupación en sus profundidades. La Directora colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven a modo de advertencia.

—Lo que quiero saber ahora es cómo acabó el nombre de Potter en el Cáliz, para empezar —, habló la despectiva voz de Snape.

—Seguramente él lo puso allí —, la Campeona de Beauxbatons habló por primera vez, apartando a un lado su pelo pelirrojo. A Harry la acción le recordó vagamente a Ginny—. Es un gran honor ser elegido por el Cáliz, por supuesto.

—Eso sería plausible —, dijo Lucius suavemente—. Si Harry hubiese estado en Hogwarts en ese momento.

Hubo otro silencio antes de que el Director de Durmstrang preguntase—, ¿dónde estaba el chico si no en el colegio?

—Se estuvo recuperando en mi Ciudadela durante el tiempo en el que el Cáliz estuvo en Hogwarts. No hay forma de que pudiese haber puesto su nombre en él —, explicó Lord Voldemort.

—¿Podría haber pedido a un estudiante mayor que colocase su nombre dentro? —preguntó Kostadin Karkaroff directamente, sin ningún tono acusatorio. Simplemente estaba explorando las posibilidades.

—Su correo está controlado y dudo que un mero estudiante pudiese haber manipulado el Cáliz en primer lugar —, respondió Lucius llanamente.

Miradas de sospecha se intercambiaron en la cámara ante ese pensamiento, y antes de que los dedos pudiesen empezar a señalar, el Señor Oscuro se dirigió a Lucius diciendo—, me retiraré ahora con mi Cortesano a las habitaciones del embajador. ¿Harías el honor, Lucius, de dar las primeras instrucciones a los Campeones?

Cuando el hombre inclinó su cabeza afirmativamente, Lord Voldemort se volvió hacia el resto de los presentes en la habitación y dijo claramente y sin ninguna ambigüedad—, Harry Potter no competirá. Cómo haré para asegurarme de ello es asunto mío.

Harry sabía que estaba temblando pero a pesar de todo colocó valientemente su mano sobre el brazo de su contratante y enderezó sus hombros tanto como pudo –considerando las circunstancias–. Ignorando las miradas de lástima dirigidas en su dirección, Harry abandonó la cámara junto al Señor Oscuro.

¿Quién había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz?

* * *

Las habitaciones del embajador en Hogwarts consistían en un vestíbulo, un salón de recepciones, comedores formal e informal, un estudio y un dormitorio principal sencillamente enorme con baño incluido.

Harry nunca había explorado esta sección del castillo, porque cuando no estaban en uso las habitaciones simplemente se desvanecían hasta que eran requeridas una vez más. Investigando los libros en el estudio, pensando para sí mismo si habría algún título de magia Oscura, Harry hizo todo lo posible por calmar sus nervios tras la sorpresa de que su nombre saliese del Cáliz.

Quienquiera que lo hubiese puesto allí obviamente le deseaba muerto; ¿por qué si no pondrían el nombre de un mago menor de edad y sin entrenamiento como candidato a una competición extremadamente letal?

Vagabundeando desde el estudio hasta el salón, Harry encontró al Señor Oscuro sentado en uno de los sillones reclinables esperando su llegada.

—Tengo algo que proponerte, Harry —, declaró Lord Voldemort con firmeza, haciendo una seña al muchacho para que se sentase frente a él.

Tomando asiento en el otro sillón, Harry cruzó sus manos pulcramente sobre su regazo y miró valientemente a los ojos del Señor Oscuro preguntando—, ¿qué desea proponerme, Mi Señor?

—Una solución para el asunto del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Harry se puso tenso, temiendo ya que su contratante fuese a sugerir que Harry le permitiese quitarle su magia de forma permanente. Porque él _nunca_ permitiría que eso ocurriese. Antes moriría que-

—No Harry, no te quitaré tu magia. Sería un trágico desperdicio de talento y potencial. Hay otra forma de evadir el contrato del Cáliz de Fuego que actualmente te ata.

—¿Otra forma? —Harry respiró, dolorosa esperanza arañando para salir por su garganta.

Un ceño fruncido revoloteó un instante por el rostro del Señor Oscuro y admitió—, el procedimiento es peligroso. Hay una posibilidad de que mueras... y de que yo también lo haga.

—¿Morir vos, Mi Señor? —preguntó Harry de forma incrédula, ya que la simple idea de aquel hombre aparentemente invencible pereciendo estaba más allá de su capacidad de comprensión.

—Sí. Si decides aceptar esta opción entonces debo estar involucrado. Debo poner mi vida en peligro.

—No, Mi Señor —, dijo Harry de forma impulsiva. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro sugirió astutamente que si el Señor Oscuro moría, también lo haría su retorcido sistema. Pero Harry no estaba escuchando. Estaba abrazando la parte de sí mismo que poco a poco se estaba enamorando de ese insidiosamente atractivo hombre—. No puedo aceptar esa alternativa si supone que su vida estará en peligro.

—¿Preferirías ser despojado de tu magia a que yo potencialmente muera? —preguntó Lord Voldemort con genuina curiosidad.

Harry dio un respingo, deteniéndose un momento a sopesar las consecuencias de cada posibilidad. Finalmente habló en voz baja diciendo—, me suicidaría ante de que eso ocurriese. Usted debe ser capaz de continuar viviendo sin tener que pasar por eso.

—Entonces ya me has respondido. Estudiaremos mi plan —, dijo el Señor Oscuro tranquilamente.

—¿Puedo conocer los detalles de la propuesta, Mi Señor? —preguntó Harry con indecisión, planteándose si esa era otra de esas cosas que su contratante deseaba mantener en secreto.

—Sí, por supuesto Harry. Tienes que saber lo que ocurre para sobrevivir al proceso —, dijo el Señor Oscuro en un tono suave.

Harry esperó expectante a que llegase la explicación, preguntándose acerca de qué solución habría ideado Lord Voldemort. ¿Quizá tendría su magia restringida temporalmente? No era agradable, pero ciertamente era mejor que arrebatársela de forma permanente. Pero el consejero de Durmstrang había dicho que la única forma de eludir el contrato era la extirpación completa...

—Básicamente, deberemos unir nuestros núcleos mágicos.

Harry se quedó inmóvil y miró a su contratante sin comprender. ¿Que harían _qué_ con sus núcleos mágicos?

—Cuando nuestros núcleos se unifiquen, te volverás incapaz de competir en el Torneo debido al poder incrementado que manejarás. Es una infracción de las normas tener a una persona participando que pueda hacer uso de otra fuente de magia.

—Pero... —. Harry se detuvo desamparado. ¿Por dónde empezaba a preguntar?—. ¿Por qué debo estar unido a usted?

Viendo el enojo en el rostro del Señor Oscuro, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de forma cómica y añadió rápidamente—, ¡no es que no agradezca que se me ofrezca tal honor! Es sólo que, ¿por qué debe ser puesta en peligro su vida? Seguramente uno de sus Mortífagos podría unirse conmigo.

—Imposible —, le espetó Lord Voldemort de forma cortante—. Tu núcleo mágico debe tener cierto grado de compatibilidad con tu pareja antes de someterse al ritual. El día que te conocí te dije que nuestros núcleos estaban de hecho sintonizados. La naturaleza única de tu magia impediría que te unieses con éxito con cualquier otro que no sea yo.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, digiriéndolo todo. Sintiendo las preguntas presionando con urgencia para ser respondidas, Harry preguntó—, ¿cuál será la naturaleza de este vínculo... qué es la unión de los núcleos?

Aparentemente cómodo respondiendo a esto, Lord Voldemort adoptó el tono que utilizaba cuando le daba a Harry una clase sobre teoría de la magia.

—Los vínculos mágicos se realizan raramente en la actualidad debido a la complejidad y la naturaleza altamente peligrosa del ritual. En el pasado, el proceso se incluía de forma habitual en los matrimonios para asegurar la fidelidad y la dedicación constante de la pareja.  
Sin embargo, debido a la alta tasa de víctimas la práctica fue prohibida para todos menos para aquellos que puedan obtener un permiso del Ministerio. Muy pocos se atreven a unir sus núcleos mágicos a otros con un riesgo tan elevado amenazando a ambos participantes.

—¿Por qué decidirían dos personas pasar por eso, con todos los riesgos? Sé que nuestra circunstancia es especial, pero ¿por qué alguien arriesgaría no sólo su vida sino la vida de la otra persona involucrada? —preguntó Harry.

—Poder —, respondió llanamente Lord Voldemort—. Vinculando tu núcleo mágico a otro, no sólo puedes recurrir a tus propias reservas mágicas, sino también a las de tu pareja. Más aún, cualquier rasgo mágico es compartido y otorgado al otro. Como la habilidad de hablar en Pársel o ver la magia.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar su propio talento único mencionado, antes de sentir una semilla de excitación creciendo en él. Ser capaz de hablar con las serpientes sería maravilloso. Sería como tener su propio lenguaje privado con su contratante.

—¿Hay algún inconveniente? —preguntó Harry rápidamente antes de entusiasmarse demasiado. Seguramente habría aspectos negativos de vincular dos núcleos mágicos.

—Además de la posibilidad de que ambos participantes perezcan en el ritual para unificar sus núcleos, hay una cuestión clave respecto a conectar tu poder. Después de la ceremonia y de una unión exitosa, si uno de los dos participantes muere, el otro terminará como un squib.

—¿Un squib? —dijo Harry con horror. Si el Señor Oscuro moría después de que se vinculasen, él permanecería vivo pero sin ningún poder. Por otro lado si él moría entonces el líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica no sería más que un squib, por muy imposible que pareciese.

—Sí. Ahora comprendes todas las implicaciones de realizar este ritual.

—¿Todavía... desea vincularse conmigo, sabiendo lo que pasará si yo muero? —le preguntó Harry a su contratante.

—Si no lo hago, entonces te suicidarás. Si lo hago y el ritual funciona correctamente, obtendré una enorme fuente de poder y te mantendré fuera de peligro.

—¿Cuándo llevaremos a cabo ese ritual del que habla? —preguntó Harry sin confirmar todavía que desease realizar el vínculo.

—Debe realizarse antes de la Primera Prueba, que será el veinticuatro de Noviembre. Sin embargo no podemos llevar a cabo la ceremonia un día cualquiera. Debe ser en un día favorable, un día de poder—. Un gesto contemplativo apareció en el rostro del Señor Oscuro y dijo con cuidado—, el siguiente día de importancia en el año mágico es el equinoccio de Otoño.

—¿Cuándo es eso, Mi señor? —preguntó Harry.

—Sin incluir hoy... —. Lord Voldemort hizo una pausa y entonces dijo con seriedad—, tendrá lugar dentro de cuatro días.

—¿Cuatro días? —repitió Harry con sorpresa. Estaba increíblemente cerca. Recordando de repente el acontecimiento a finales de Octubre, Harry preguntó ansiosamente—, ¿y qué hay de Samhain? Ese es un día de poder, ¿verdad? Si hacemos el ritual entonces, tendremos más tiempo para prepararnos.

Pero su contratante ya estaba meneando su cabeza.

—Como sabes, Samhain es el momento en todo el año en que el velo entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos es más fino. Si nos vinculamos ese día, hay una alta probabilidad de que nuestro ritual sea interrumpido por sombras indeseadas, atraídas a la ceremonia. O nos vinculamos dentro de cuatro días, o no lo hacemos.

El ultimátum hizo que Harry apretase sus puños sobre su regazo. Odiaba ser empujado a situaciones donde realmente sólo le quedaba una opción.

—Será en el equinoccio de Otoño —, dijo por fin a través de sus dientes apretados.

* * *

Tras su discusión, Lord Voldemort se acomodó en el estudio para leer con atención los títulos y documentarse acerca de la ceremonia de vinculación. Invitó a Harry a hacer pleno uso del baño y sus comodidades y el joven le tomó la palabra.

De pie bajo la cascada de agua, Harry recordó con un sobresalto lo que había prometido a su contratante esa noche.

Sexo.

¿Lo harían igualmente, incluso con el drama que había tenido lugar esa noche y la inminente ceremonia de vinculación?

Cerrando los grifos Harry salió de la habitación cálida y llena de vapor y alcanzó una mullida toalla blanca. Mientras se secaba, el chico de ojos esmeralda buscó de forma ausente sus ropas, las cuales había dejado en la repisa.

No estaban allí.

Haciendo un alto en sus atenciones, Harry examinó la habitación con sus ojos, buscando desesperadamente sus pertenencias perdidas.

Maldición.

Los elfos domésticos debían haber hecho desaparecer mágicamente sus ropas del baño para limpiarlas.

Lo cual significaba que iba a tener que volver a la habitación únicamente con una toalla como escudo.

Enrollándola con fuerza en torno a su cintura, Harry abrió un poco la puerta y emitió un suspiro de alivio al encontrar la habitación vacía. Obviamente el Señor Oscuro seguía ocupado en el estudio.

Aunque Harry estaba preparado para relacionarse íntimamente con su contratante, todavía sentía una ridícula cantidad de nerviosismo para alguien de su profesión. Aquello se originaba en parte por el miedo a no ser lo bastante bueno para el líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Entrando en la habitación, Harry caminó hacia la cómoda y abrió el cajón superior para echar un vistazo dentro. Por suerte, el armario había sido provisto con una variedad de ropas, y Harry sacó con alegría unos boxers y un pijama de aspecto cálido.

Con un último vistazo por la habitación, sólo para asegurarse, Harry dejó que la toalla cayese de su cintura. Agachándose para ponerse los boxers Harry casi se abrió la cabeza con el cajón abierto cuando una lasciva voz tras él dijo—, bien, esa sí que es una visión agradable.

Girándose con rapidez, olvidando del todo el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo, Harry se encaró con su contratante con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¡La habitación estaba vacía! —le acusó, apuntando un dedo hacia el Señor Oscuro con indignación.

Dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba _apuntando_ con un dedo al _Señor Oscuro_, Harry dejó que sus manos cayesen a sus costados, mordiéndose el labio y confiando en que no sería castigado por ser tan atrevido. Entonces recordó que estaba totalmente desnudo y se apresuró a tapar su entrepierna con un vivo rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Aquella debía ser una de las situaciones más embarazosas en las que jamás había estado.

Para su sorpresa un brillo divertido asomó a los ojos del Señor Oscuro y avanzó lentamente como si intentase no sobresaltar a un animal asustado.

En favor de Harry, no corrió, ni siquiera retrocedió cuando Lord Voldemort apartó sus manos, elevándolas para que quedasen enroscadas en torno a su cuerpo vestido.

—No deberías cubrirte, Harry. No frente a mí. Eres hermoso —, dijo el hombre sencillamente, en ese tono suyo que empleaba cuando algo era una verdad innegable.

Con el corazón encogido, Harry ofreció a Lord Voldemort una tímida sonrisa y cuando no ocurrió nada más, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que su contratante no iba a hacer nada hasta que estuviese seguro de que él quería ir hasta el final esa noche.

Ignorando a su cerebro, que le aconsejaba ser cuidadoso, Harry se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los del Señor Oscuro.

Era tan bueno como la última vez que lo habían hecho.

Cuando aquella lengua familiar recorrió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Harry abrió su boca con un suspiro de éxtasis. Saqueando y reclamando cada centímetro de su boca, la mano de Lord Voldemort se desplazó al pelo negro de Harry como la última vez, haciendo que se acercase a él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron estrechamente presionados el uno contra el otro.

Era confuso, una batalla de dientes y lenguas que Harry estaba perdiendo rápidamente mientras las últimas de sus inhibiciones le abandonaban al fin. La dureza que sentía ardiendo contra él, a la que él correspondía, enviaba escalofríos por el cuerpo de Harry allá donde tocaba.

Cuando sintió al Señor Oscuro empujarle suavemente hacia la cama le siguió sin ofrecer resistencia, notando la parte baja golpear sus piernas, haciéndole caer entre las sábanas y rompiendo el beso.

Respirando pesadamente, tirado sobre la cama con una necesidad creciendo en él de forma incesante, Harry alzó la vista hacia Lord Voldemort. Su contratante se cernía sobre él, su deseo ardiente reflejándose más y más en sus facciones, por una vez no fijadas en una serena máscara.

**[Esta escena ha sido eliminada debido a su contenido sexual, no permitido en esta web.]**

Lord Voldemort tomó el somnoliento cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, moviéndolo hacia la cabecera de la cama para abrir las sábanas y meterle bajo ellas. Harry sabía que estaba hecho un desastre, pero estaba demasiado cansado para pensar siquiera en otra ducha.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro se giró para marcharse Harry agarró su muñeca y alzó la vista con sus implorantes ojos verdes—. ¿No te vas a quedar... Mi Señor? —añadió al final, casi olvidando sus lugares en la sociedad al estar unidos en la intimidad.

—Yo no duermo; no tengo necesidad de una cama —, fue la respuesta de su inexpresivo rostro.

—No para dormir... tan solo quédese hasta que yo lo haga —, murmuró Harry, temiendo una vez más ser demasiado directo con sus sugerencias. Pero no podía soportar ser dejado a solas después del sexo, como un juguete usado y después desechado.

Se sorprendió cuando el Señor Oscuro inclinó su cabeza a un lado antes de trepar, todavía desnudo, a la cama junto a Harry, rodeando con un brazo el cuerpo del muchacho y atrayéndole más cerca bajo las sábanas.

—Muy bien —, fue su autoritaria exclamación.

Acomodándose en los brazos de su contratante, Harry cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar que un suspiro de dicha escapase de él. Casi podía fingir que eran una pareja normal, que acababan de disfrutar de sexo magnífico e iban a descansar en los brazos del otro durante lo que quedaba de noche y hasta la mañana.

Justo antes de perderse en la oscuridad del sueño escuchó decir claramente al Señor Oscuro, y si se atrevía a pensarlo, _suavemente_—, no te veo como un juguete para ser usado y desechado. Significas más que eso.

Esa noche Harry se deslizó al sueño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autora**_: Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? :/_

_Hay tanta presión cuando alguien ha estado esperando por algo durante tanto tiempo. Espero no haber decepcionado a ninguna de vosotras._

_Hmmm, parece como si los planes de la Orden estuviesen empezando a desmoronarse... pero siempre pueden adaptarse a la nueva situación, no olvidéis eso..._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo,_

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? El Lord ha encontrado una forma de librar a Harry del Torneo, aunque menudos riesgos y consecuencias...**_

_**Ahora tendremos que esperar a que la Orden se vuelva a mover, porque no me creo que se vayan a quedar con los brazos cruzados ante este contratiempo (miedo me da lo que se les puede pasar por la cabeza o.O)**_

_**¡Y finalmente hemos tenido el ansiado lemon! Si os soy sincera pensaba que iban a posponerlo porque no tendrían muchas ganas después de los disgustos de esa noche, pero el Lord no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad XD  
**_  
_**¡Aaaah! Me ha encantado la última frase de Voldemort **_***_***_****_

**_¡Qué silenciosas estáis por esta página!_**

_**Espero que con el lemon os animéis a dejarnos algún comentario, ya sabéis que a los autores y traductores nos animan los comentarios de los lectores...  
**_

**_¡Nos vemos en unos días! _^_^_  
_**

**_Un saludo_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	21. Capítulo 21

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de **Traducciones. A ver qué sale **_desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación._

_¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** **_Es importante que leáis esto. _**_Me gustaría que todas tuvieseis en cuenta de que Fleur Delacour y la Orden al completo no tienen ni idea de que la unión de núcleos puede ser usada para escapar del contrato mágicamente vinculante del Torneo. Es una magia antigua, e incluso aunque surgiese como una posibilidad sería descartada porque ¿quién creería que un servil sería obsequiado con una ceremonia de vinculación? Ellos subestiman la importancia de Harry. En la actualidad__** Fleur y la Orden creen que a Harry se le va a extirpar su magia permanentemente.**__ Tened eso en mente mientras leéis este capítulo y los posteriores._

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

Fleur Delacour logró mantener una fachada exterior de calma durante el viaje desde la cámara del Campeón hasta el carruaje de Beauxbatons, para beneficio de los ojos vigilantes sobre ella, pero en el momento en el que estuvo oculta y a salvo en la privacidad de su habitación su rostro se retorció con rabia y emitió un grito frustrado.

Sus planes, los planes de la _Orden_, se estaban desintegrando a un ritmo alarmante.

Había sido tan hermosamente simple.

Acompañar al grupo de Beauxbatons. Manipular el Cáliz. Poner el nombre de Harry Potter dentro. Ayudarle a ganar el Torneo. Crear un Traslador con la Copa de los Tres Magos. Transportar a Harry a Francia.

Regresar a casa con la misión habiendo sido un éxito.

Era un plan plagado de fallos, pero Fleur y los líderes de la Orden habían estado seguros de que esas preocupaciones no surgirían hasta más adelante en la misión. Nunca habían previsto que el Señor Oscuro fuese tan odioso, tan _vil_ que preferiría arrancar la magia de Harry Potter antes que permitirle que compitiese.

El chico podía considerarse muerto.

Inspirando profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con impotente furia, Fleur permitió que sus emociones se asentasen y puso su inteligente cerebro a trabajar.

Habría una investigación sobre la manipulación del Cáliz; de eso no había duda. Se había preparado para la eventualidad y estaba segura de que ninguna culpa podría ser dirigida hacia ella.

La Primera Prueba no era hasta el veinticuatro de Noviembre lo que le daba un margen de tiempo de aproximadamente dos meses para encontrar otra forma de rescatar a Harry Potter y llevarle sano y salvo con la Orden. Sin embargo había bastantes probabilidades de que el Señor Oscuro actuase antes. Si ella iba a lograr que la misión tuviese éxito, necesitaba moverse rápidamente y con decisión.

Los medallones de la Orden que habían sido distribuidos gradualmente a lo largo de los últimos años entre las castas de los serviles y los mestizos estaban esperando a ser activados. Encantados por el propio Albus Dumbledore antes de su derrota a manos del Señor Oscuro, las monedas no sólo quemarían en presencia de otro miembro de la Orden, sino que cuando fuese el momento adecuado, serían la clave para rescatar a los partidarios de la Orden atrapados en Gran Bretaña en la sociedad de Voldemort.

No había posibilidad de que una de esas monedas llegase a Harry, ya que estaba casi constantemente en presencia del Señor Oscuro y la Orden se había dado cuenta de que aunque los medallones estaban ocultos a ojos hostiles, el poder puro de Voldemort sería capaz de detectarlos tras un tiempo en estrecho contacto. No sólo arriesgarían toda la operación obsequiando al chico con un medallón, sino también la vida de Harry estaría en peligro si el Señor Oscuro le descubriese con una moneda de la Orden en su poder. Cualquier otro plan para hacer desaparecer misteriosamente al chico era fútil, ya que estaba oculto a buen recaudo tras las protecciones de Hogwarts o tras las de la Ciudadela.

Lo cual les había dejado con el plan del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Una imagen de Bill Weasley apareció en la mente de Fleur y un fruncimiento deslució la frente de la joven mientras reflexionaba sobre el clan pelirrojo y sus hijos adoptivos. Las amplias protecciones de Hogwarts no sólo hacían imposible para ellos recuperar a Harry Potter sino que también anulaban los efectos de los medallones de la Orden.

Si la familia Sirviente deseaba huir de Gran Bretaña necesitaban encontrar algún método para escapar inadvertidamente de Hogwarts para permitir que sus monedas se activasen correctamente. Fleur sabía que otros miembros de la Orden habían estado en contacto con la familia, para entregarles las monedas y darles una estimación aproximada de cuándo serían activados los medallones.

Eso había sido antes de que el plan original fuese destruido debido a la crueldad del Señor Oscuro. Se pensaba activar las monedas unas horas después de que Harry Potter fuese transportado por el Traslador de la Copa, al finalizar la Tercera Prueba, en Junio.

Pero ahora que Harry Potter no iba a competir, no sólo tendrían que adelantar el plan de rescate del chico, sino también el de los seguidores de la Orden allí en Gran Bretaña.

No por primera vez, ni tampoco por última, Fleur se preguntó qué hacía al chico tan especial que la Orden estaba deseando arriesgar todo para que fuese rescatado. Ella entendía que era el hijo de dos miembros fallecidos, por no mencionar que era el hijo adoptivo del clan Weasley, pero poner en peligro las vidas de todos los partidarios atrapados en Gran Bretaña por un muchacho parecía...

Ridículo. Temerario. Completa y absolutamente _estúpido_.

Tenía que haber algo más, alguna otra razón que hacía que los altos mandos estuviesen tan desesperados por poner sus manos sobre él. Pero se guardaban sus motivos para ellos, dejando a Fleur y a la mayor parte de la Orden en la oscuridad acerca de por qué se estaba poniendo tanto empeño en rescatar a un chico.

Era exasperante.

Pero Fleur estaba decidida a llevar su misión hasta el final. La Orden necesitaba a Harry Potter. Ella no sabía por qué, pero su cometido había quedado perfectamente claro. Recuperar a Harry Potter y llevarle a Francia. Sólo entonces las monedas serían activadas y el resto de los seguidores de la Orden serían finalmente rescatados, cuando los altos mandos estuviesen satisfechos con Harry Potter en su poder.

Que estuviesen dispuestos a posponer la activación de los medallones por el chico hacía que Fleur apretase sus puños de furia ante la idiotez de tal acto. Obviamente temían que si los partidarios de la Orden eran rescatados antes que el chico, la seguridad a su alrededor aumentaría y haría imposible acercarse lo suficiente como para recuperarle.

Así que tendría que moverse rápido, no sólo por el bien de la operación, sino también de cada seguidor de la Orden aprisionado por la retorcida sociedad del Señor Oscuro. Si Harry Potter no era rescatado, entonces ninguna otra persona lo sería.

Una frase cruzó de forma siniestra la mente de Fleur y se estremeció ligeramente.

_Es por un bien mayor._

Fuese lo que fuese ese bien mayor.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó fue para encontrarse un cuerpo dolorido y una cama vacía.

Sabía que no debería sentirse decepcionado de que el Señor Oscuro no se hubiese quedado toda la noche, pero la decepción por la situación todavía permanecía.

Estirando su cuerpo entumecido a modo de prueba, siseando ligeramente mientras algunos músculos en desuso le daban pinchazos de manera desagradable, Harry echó un vistazo por el dormitorio principal. Una botella de cristal llamó su atención, sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

Alargando la mano la cogió, inclinándola para poder leer la etiqueta pegada alrededor del cuello. Era una poción calmante para músculos doloridos. Bajo la lista de ingredientes había un tipo de escritura con la que Harry se había familiarizado.

_Después de beber la poción llama a uno de los elfos domésticos para que te prepare el desayuno. Tengo asuntos que atender hoy, pero espero que aparezcas al menos a las dos últimas clases del día._

_Lord Voldemort_

Gruñendo con fastidio por tener que ir hoy a la escuela, sólo por dos clases, Harry descorchó la botella tras comprobar brevemente su contenido con su magia. No es que esperase que su contratante envenenase el preparado, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro de si alguien lo había manipulado después de que Lord Voldemort lo hubiese dejado allí.

Cuando hubo confirmado que realmente no era más que un calmante muscular, Harry lo bebió de un trago y suspiró con satisfecho alivio mientras su cuerpo se relajaba en el suave confort de la cama. Estaba contento de que el Señor Oscuro hubiese sido lo bastante considerado como para recordar proporcionarle una poción de ese tipo.

Tras languidecer en la cama durante un rato, Harry finalmente se arrastró fuera, notando complacido que los dolores que había estado sintiendo habían desaparecido por completo. Llamando a un elfo doméstico, ordenó un desayuno de tamaño considerable, hambriento tras sus actividades de la noche anterior.

Con sus ojos color esmeralda oscureciéndose ligeramente de deseo mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido, Harry se desplazó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina de la habitación, con la sábana de la cama envolviendo su cuerpo.

Durante unos instantes contempló su reflejo con sorpresa.

Había chupetones esparcidos por su torso y sus hombros, subiendo furtivamente por la delgada columna de su garganta. Se veían de forma bastante clara contra su pálida piel, inconfundibles para aquellos que supiesen lo que estaban buscando.

Asustado de repente, Harry colocó su mano contra su cuello como para esconder las marcas. No se sentía avergonzado por ellas; al contrario, más bien le excitaba por lo posesivo que había tras la acción.

Pero estaba genuinamente preocupado por abandonar la habitación con algunas de las señales al descubierto, sin duda visibles sobre el cuello de sus ropas escolares.

Entonces el pánico se fue tan rápido como había llegado, y Harry dejó escapar una vacilante risa ante su propia estupidez. Él era un mago, ¿no? Era muy simple lanzar un conjuro de glamour y ocultar las marcas de mordiscos en su cuello. Ni siquiera necesitaba su varita para realizar un hechizo tan simple.

Recurriendo a su magia, Harry agitó su mano sobre su cuello, observando mientras los chupetones desaparecían bajo los efectos del encantamiento.

Todos menos uno.

Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, Harry pasó su mano sobre la marca testaruda en el lateral de su cuello, en su yugular. Canalizando su magia deseó que el chupetón desapareciese junto con el resto.

Pero éste permaneció tenazmente visible.

Mirando con incredulidad al chupetón que permanecía sobre su piel de una forma bastante pagada de sí misma, Harry gruñó para sí mismo y permitió que su magia emergiese una vez más. Era como si la marca tuviese una mente propia.

La magia inundó su cuerpo y después se derramó por la habitación cuando descubrió que no podía completar la acción de eliminar un simple chupetón. El espejo se rompió, dejando caer fragmentos de cristal sobre el suelo alfombrado y la ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe permitiendo que entrase una ráfaga de fresco viento de otoño.

Contemplando perplejo el repentino desastre a su alrededor, Harry encontró un pedazo de espejo todavía unido al marco de madera y rápidamente comprobó su cuello en busca del maldito chupetón.

Todavía estaba allí.

A punto de lanzar otro ataque con su magia, Harry titubeó mientras la marca comenzaba lentamente a desvanecerse. No desapareció del todo, pero palideció de forma que se mezcló mejor con la piel de su cuello. Aceptando ese término medio, Harry agitó su mano y reparó el espejo, cerrando la ventana simultáneamente con un destello de magia.

En cuanto la habitación estuvo en orden, Harry se dio cuenta de la pegajosidad entre sus piernas y su cuerpo viscoso por la noche anterior. Decidiendo que el desayuno podía esperar, fue rápidamente a limpiarse y tomar una ducha.

Mientras permanecía bajo el agua caliente, se concedió a sí mismo un momento para emitir un suspiro de alivio porque no hubiese habido repercusiones graves de su decisión de acostarse con su contratante la noche anterior. No había sido dejado de lado y había sido capaz de entregarse a su pasión sin arriesgarse a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el Señor Oscuro.

Con ese arreglo se sentía saciado, de momento.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron repentinamente al recordar la ceremonia de unión de núcleos propuesta, de aquí en cuatro días. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado un acontecimiento tan importante?

Había que admitir que había sido planificada bastante rápido, pero esa no era excusa para que todo pensamiento sobre ella abandonase su mente. Era una ceremonia que sin duda cambiaría su vida.

Estaba preocupado por ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que realmente no tenía otra opción que participar en el ritual. Parte de la preocupación venía de su falta de conocimiento acerca de la ceremonia y de los efectos en general que la unión tendría en él.

Decidiendo hacer algo de investigación en la biblioteca de Hogwarts después de que el colegio hubiese concluido, Harry tomó aire profundamente varias veces y se permitió una leve sonrisa, volviendo sus pensamientos a sus clases.

Estaría bien ver a sus amigos de nuevo después de su larga ausencia.

* * *

Antes del almuerzo Harry fue hasta las dependencias de los Sirvientes y fue objeto de la asfixiante preocupación de la Señora Weasley por el ataque sobre su persona de la semana anterior. El resto de su familia adoptiva logró expresar su angustia de una manera bastante menos avasalladora, pero aún así ver sus disgustados ojos clavados en él hizo que Harry se sintiese incómodo.

La Señora Weasley había querido que se quedase a almorzar, sin duda pretendiendo cebarle con un verdadero banquete, pero Harry consiguió maniobrar para evitar quedarse. No es que no quisiese pasar tiempo con su familia adoptiva; se preocupaba mucho por todos ellos.

Pero ver sus expresiones preocupadas y sus cautelosas actitudes a su alrededor era agotador, y sentía como si hubiese una barrera invisible aumentando entre ellos. Caminaban a su alrededor como si fuese un frágil cristal a punto de romperse ante la menor provocación.

Ron había empezado antes a hacer una pregunta sobre Smith y había sido frenéticamente acallado por su madre, como si la mera mención del atacante de Harry fuese a provocar que el muchacho tuviese una crisis nerviosa.

Los gemelos estaban relativamente normales a su alrededor pero sus verdaderos sentimientos se revelaban en lo apretado de sus labios y en el tono ligeramente forzado de sus habitualmente libres risas.

Harry sabía que estaba siendo ingrato ante la preocupación de su familia adoptiva por él, pero ya era bastante duro lidiar con el hecho del intento de violación sin que su familia llamase la atención sobre él. Había estado fuera durante tres años; había olvidado cuánto podía quejarse la Señora Weasley, lo estrechamente unida que estaba la familia.

Sabía que todavía era aceptado en el clan Weasley, pero su ausencia ciertamente había abierto una brecha entre ellos. Harry había experimentado cosas más allá de su comprensión y ellos lo sabían. Era por eso que Ron y él ya no eran tan íntimos, porqué apenas interactuaba con sus hermanos mayores. Era triste, pero era la verdad.

Siempre serían su familia, siempre serían gente especial para él. Pero probablemente nunca compartiría el nivel de lazos familiares que había tenido antes de que le enviasen a convertirse en Cortesano.

Abandonando las dependencias de los Sirvientes, Harry casi pasó sin darse cuenta junto a la chica que se apoyaba de forma casual contra el muro de piedra en el exterior de la cocina principal. Volviéndose sorprendido, se encontró cara a cara con Luna Lovegood, la cual le ofreció una serena sonrisa mientras se apartaba del muro y se aproximaba a él.

—Hola Harry —, dijo ella plácidamente.

—Luna, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó él, ansioso de tener a alguien que le distrajese de sus tristes divagaciones sobre su familia adoptiva.

—Estoy muy bien. Ayer descubrí una colonia de Blibbering Humdingers en la clase abandonada del tercer piso —, le informó ella alegremente.

Harry se la quedó mirando durante un segundo, sin tener ni idea de qué eran los "Blibbering Humdingers". Descartándolo como otra de las excentricidades de la chica, Harry le preguntó—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en las dependencias de los Sirvientes?

—Tuve la sensación de que necesitarías a alguien que te acompañase después de ver a tu familia de nuevo —, dijo ella sin preámbulos, sus infinitamente sabios ojos contemplándole.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto y preguntó con sorpresa—, ¿cómo sabías-? —antes de interrumpirse y retorcer sus labios en una sonrisa irónica—. No debería preguntarte cómo sabes esas cosas. Simplemente lo haces.

Repentinamente Luna sonrió de manera radiante y saltó hacia delante para enganchar su brazo con el suyo, llevándole por el corredor, lejos de las cocinas.

—¿Qué-? ¡Luna! —gritó Harry mientras era arrastrado por la extraña chica de pelo rubio—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sé cómo animarte —, proclamó ella audazmente, dando otro tirón insistente a su brazo, casi haciéndole caer.

Sabiendo que era inútil resistirse, Harry permitió que le llevase a través del laberinto de pasillos en las entrañas del castillo. Conocía el camino que estaban tomando; Luna le guiaba al exterior a los terrenos de Hogwarts, si no se equivocaba.

Efectivamente, llegaron a una salida y abandonaron el castillo por el césped ligeramente inclinado y cuidadosamente recortado. Cuando Luna comenzó a dirigirse en línea recta hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons, Harry se preguntó brevemente si iba a llevarle a acariciar a los extremadamente letales caballos alados que habían traído aquí a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons. Parecieron bastante inocentes hasta que mostraron sus dientes, aunque una descripción más adecuada habría sido colmillos.

Por fortuna, o quizá desafortunadamente, Luna dejó atrás el carruaje y las bestias que pastaban en su improvisado establo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Mientras los amenazadores árboles aumentaban más y más de tamaño en la visión de Harry, el chico logró soltar su brazo de la presa de Luna.

—Detente Luna —, ordenó sin aliento, cansado por su marcha forzada desde el cuarto de los sirvientes hasta aquí—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al bosque —, respondió la chica con calma como si no estuviese sugiriendo que entrasen en una arboleda notoriamente peligrosa. Se llamaba el Bosque Prohibido por una razón.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —, dijo Harry rotundamente. Siempre sería el primero en saltar en defensa de Luna cuando alguien se burlaba de ella y su extraña forma de ser, pero esto era una completa locura.

—¿Quieres animarte o no? —preguntó ella inclinando su cabeza a un lado de manera juguetona.

—¿Qué puede haber en el Bosque _Prohibido_ que sea capaz de animarme? —preguntó Harry, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "prohibido", para remarcarle a la chica cómo de peligrosa era el área.

Luna le lanzó una mirada impaciente y dijo en voz baja—, es una sorpresa.

Observando la patente indecisión de Harry, la muchacha comenzó a retroceder hacia los árboles de la periferia y le gritó—, puedes venir conmigo o volver al castillo. Depende de ti. Pero yo he tomado mi decisión.

Dedicándole una sonrisa descarada la muchacha revoloteó entre los árboles, desapareciendo de la vista. Con un gruñido exasperado Harry se mentalizó y se internó en el bosque tras ella. Difícilmente podía abandonarla para que se enfrentase a los peligros del lugar por su cuenta.

No le llevó demasiado alcanzarla y a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Harry continuó acompañando a la chica aún más hacia el interior de aquellos sombríos dominios. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, Harry privadamente enfurruñado por haber sido manipulado para entrar en el bosque y Luna simplemente disfrutando de la quietud de los árboles a su alrededor.

La espesa cobertura sobre ellos bloqueaba la mayor parte de la luz, dejando el suelo debajo en perpetua penumbra, y las nudosas raíces de los ancianos árboles se elevaban de la tierra en formas retorcidas. La combinación demostró ser peligrosa, y los dos jóvenes se encontraron encaramándose a gatas sobre los duros contornos mientras el bosque les engullía aún más profundamente en su tenebroso abrazo.

Hacía considerablemente más frío entre los árboles, y Harry se encontró envolviéndose en sus ropajes de Hogwarts. Temblando ligeramente, se volvió hacia Luna y preguntó a través de dientes apretados para evitar que castañeteasen—, ¿falta mucho?

Parpadeó con sorpresa al ver a la chica de pie totalmente inmóvil, su cabeza inclinada como si se esforzase por oír algo. Una única mano estaba alzada para acallar a su compañero.

El miedo empezó a enroscarse en el estómago de Harry mientras se preguntaba qué estaba escuchando Luna. ¿Había escuchado a alguna bestia acechándoles? ¿Algo se aproximaba entre las sombras?

Con sus ojos moviéndose alrededor nerviosamente, Harry se colocó frente a Luna para protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiese ir a por ellos. Su magia sería capaz de mantenerles a ambos a salvo.

De repente el rostro de Luna se abrió en una sonrisa y con entusiasmo hizo señas a Harry mientras giraba bruscamente a la derecha y se deslizaba entre dos gruesos troncos. Atónito ante el repentino movimiento de la chica, Harry desperdició un único segundo mirándola antes de que sus miembros se pusiesen en acción y se apresurase a ir tras su guía.

Divisando su pelo rubio moviéndose entre la frondosa pantalla formada por un árbol inclinado, Harry fue detrás de ella con rapidez, empujando ramas fuera de su camino y haciendo crujir otras bajo sus pies produciendo bastante alboroto.

La cabeza de Luna reapareció con un gesto de disgusto en su cara mientras llevaba un dedo a sus labios, una señal que informaba claramente a Harry de que dejase de hacer tanto ruido.

Haciendo una mueca a modo de disculpa, avanzó con más cuidado, vigilando dónde ponía sus pies y dirigiéndose hasta donde Luna esperaba con su cabeza sobresaliendo de la cobertura de hojas. Cuando finalmente llegó a su lado, ella puso sus labios junto a su oído y murmuró en voz baja—, sígueme y sé muy, _muy_ silencioso. No queremos asustarle.

Curioso acerca de a qué se estaba refiriendo, Harry siguió a Luna a través de la cortina verde y pisó con precaución sobre más raíces retorcidas, moviéndose alrededor del grueso tronco del enorme árbol frente a él.

Cuando hubieron circunnavegado el ancho espacio, Harry se detuvo un momento, con Luna a su lado, para asimilar la escena que tenía delante.

Una breve exclamación escapó de sus labios.

Un unicornio descansaba en un pequeño claro, una yegua por lo que parecía, su inmaculado pelaje blanco resplandeciendo con una luz etérea. El único cuerno sobre su cabeza brillaba con igual belleza, como una corona sobre la frente de una reina.

Lo que volvía la escena sobrecogedora era la pequeña y delicada criatura apoyada junto al costado de la yegua, angustiosamente inocente en su sueño. Era un potro, con frágiles piernas de recién nacido y un pequeño bulto sobre su cabeza donde sin duda su cuerno crecería un día.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que los delicados dedos de Luna rozaron sus mojadas mejillas, limpiando la humedad. Sus propias mejillas estaban manchadas con besos salados, sus ojos brillantes por el asombro.

Por primera vez en su vida Harry sintió una pura y completa serenidad como nunca había experimentado antes, un momento tan conmovedor que había provocado que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Como si detectase a los humanos por primera vez, la yegua alzó su noble cabeza y estudió a los dos intrusos. El aliento de Harry se quedó atascado en su garganta y sintió como si su alma estuviese siendo arrancada de su pecho y fuese puesta al descubierto para que la gloriosa criatura la examinase.

Tras lo que parecieron eones fue liberado del extraño poder que le aferraba mientras la yegua empujaba al potro para que se pusiese en pie y se volvía para abandonar el claro. Sintiendo una tristeza abrumadora atenazando su corazón mientras los dos desaparecían entre los árboles para perderse de vista, Harry no se dio cuenta de los regalos que el unicornio había dejado atrás.

Luna sin embargo, había visto a la yegua dejar dos objetos en el suelo y avanzó lentamente para arrodillarse en la cama de hojas y tomar reverencialmente las raras ofrendas.

Harry se unió a ella, sin preocuparse del barro que manchaba las rodillas de sus pantalones mientras miraban hacia abajo a los relucientes obsequios que la yegua había otorgado a los dos humanos.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó en voz baja, casi temeroso de romper el silencio del bosque.

—Talismanes —, respondió Luna simplemente, todavía sorprendida de que el unicornio hubiese decidido entregarles un obsequio tan increíble.

Cogiendo uno de los objetos, Luna pasó el dedo por el amuleto con forma de lágrima observando cómo resplandecía con la misma luz tenue que habían visto en el pelaje del unicornio. Harry había cogido su propio talismán idéntico y estaba simplemente sujetándolo con delicadeza en su mano, como si temiese que se pudiese romper si ejercía demasiada fuerza.

—¿Por qué...? —Harry se interrumpió, contemplando la hermosa gota de luz de luna en su mano. El poder que emanaba del amuleto era descomunal.

—Nos consideró merecedores de su regalo —, explicó Luna—. Miró en nuestras almas y juzgó nuestra valía, decidiendo recompensarnos por las acciones en nuestra vida. Los unicornios actúan de forma misteriosa.

Recordando la sensación de que su alma quedaba al descubierto, Harry se estremeció ligeramente pero aun así acercó el talismán a su pecho, acunándolo entre sus manos.

Podía sentir que era un poderoso encantamiento de protección, dirigido a defender a su portador de cualquier daño. No estaba seguro de en qué medida el talismán le protegería, pero sin duda era un regalo raro y poderoso.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —preguntó Luna inesperadamente.

—¿Perdón? —respondió él, preguntándose a qué venía la pregunta.

—¿He logrado animarte? —inquirió la muchacha, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando a su cara.

—Sí, Luna —, respondió suavemente Harry—, desde luego que lo has hecho.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Siento mucho la aleatoria escena del unicornio, pero tiene verdadera importancia para el argumento y no era que simplemente estuviese procrastinando y añadiendo aspectos inútiles a la trama. Esos talismanes van a ser muy importantes más adelante. Para ambos._

_Luna sabía que había un unicornio y su potro en el bosque, pero no previó que dejase atrás los talismanes. Sólo para aclararlo por si había alguna pregunta al respecto._

**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**Aviso de los traductores:** **La semana del** **21 no habrá actualización.  
**  
_**Tanto el traductor como yo vamos a tomarnos unos días de descanso.**_

_**Recordad que gestionamos los avisos de publicación por nuestro grupo de facebook (podéis encontrar la dirección en nuestro perfil)**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que nos seguís y, sobre todo, a los que os tomáis la molestia de dejarnos vuestros comentarios ^_^**_

_**Muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	22. Capítulo 22

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! _^_^**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintidós**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

Mientras Harry y Luna regresaban a la seguridad de los terrenos de la escuela, avanzaron en silencio excepto por su entrecortada respiración al recorrer el enrevesado suelo del bosque. Lo que había ocurrido antes en el claro les había dado a ambos mucho sobre lo que pensar, así pues cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Bajando de un salto un pronunciado desnivel, Harry alargó su mano hacia Luna y la ayudó a apoyarse en el descenso. Tan pronto como los pies de la chica rubia tocaron la capa de hojas muertas al pie del talud, la pareja percibió un tenue sonido sordo de golpeteo en la distancia. Quedándose muy quietos escucharon atentamente el extraño ruido hasta que Harry murmuró—, deberíamos seguir moviéndonos. Todavía hay un largo camino hasta la escuela.

Luna asintió y permitió que Harry guiase la marcha, ya que había un sendero apenas visible bajo sus pies que podría conducirles en la dirección correcta. Mientras continuaban de ese modo, el sonido de tamborileo aumentó de volumen.

Lanzando miradas vigilantes por encima de su hombro, pendiente del desconocido sonido que parecía resonar a través del oscuro bosque, Harry frotó sus brazos mientras un frío húmedo se asentaba sobre sus huesos. El golpeteo, ahora ya no tan lejano, era como el latido estático de un corazón.

—Centauros —, proclamó Luna repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, volviéndose para mirar a la joven.

—Ese sonido que venimos oyendo –deben ser centauros–. Hay una manada de ellos viviendo en el bosque —, explicó Luna con calma mientras inclinaba su cabeza para escuchar el regular ruido.

—No son especialmente tolerantes con los humanos —, se aventuró a decir Harry cautelosamente.

—No, no lo son —, convino Luna con facilidad. Sintiendo la preocupación de Harry por el bienestar de ambos, Luna le aseguró—, la manada se mueve en una dirección diferente a la nuestra.

Efectivamente, el golpeteo, ahora discernible como sonido de cascos, se estaba desvaneciendo gradualmente como si la supuesta manada se volviese hacia una parte diferente del bosque. Relajándose un poco pero todavía en guardia, Harry continuó avanzando, sus ojos moviéndose por los oscuros árboles y manteniendo vigilados sus alrededores.

Concentrado en rastrear el área frente a ellos, Harry no reaccionó a tiempo al grito de aviso de Luna antes de ser derribado.

Con su rostro presionado contra la tierra del suelo del bosque, Harry luchó por respirar mientras algo, quizá una cuerda, mantenía sus brazos dolorosamente apretados contra su pecho. Rodando sobre sí mismo para aliviar su muñeca izquierda, la cual había sido doblada en un ángulo extraño, los ojos de Harry buscaron a Luna frenéticamente. Su alivio fue inmenso cuando la vio de pie a poca distancia, antes de descubrir la afilada flecha apuntada hacia su garganta.

Luna estaba totalmente tranquila mientras miraba a su asaltante con evidente curiosidad en su rostro. Harry dedicó sólo un momento a maravillarse del coraje de la chica antes de volver su atención a la criatura que sujetaba la flecha con tanta seguridad hacia la garganta de su amiga.

Era un centauro, fácilmente reconocible con su apariencia mitad humana-mitad caballo, su pecho desnudo indicando su condición de macho. La parte humana era bastante intimidante, un severo rostro rodeado por una melena de enmarañado pelo negro. La parte equina del centauro era negra azabache y tremendamente musculosa, con sus cascos moviéndose sin descanso incluso aunque sus brazos mantenían el arco estable.

—¿Qué asuntos os traen aquí, humanos? —les espetó la criatura de repente, con la ira tiñendo su voz.

—Simplemente estamos de paso —, contestó Luna suavemente antes de que Harry pudiese formular una respuesta.

—Habéis entrado sin permiso —, gruñó el centauro, sus ojos relampagueando de furia.

Luchando por desatar el artilugio parecido a una red que envolvía su cuerpo restringiendo los movimientos de sus miembros, Harry mantuvo la vista puesta sobre la enojada criatura.

—Perdónanos. No sabíamos que esta parte del bosque os pertenecía a ti y a tu manada —, Luna agachó ligeramente su cabeza con respeto—. Nos iremos inmediatamente.

Sorprendido ante el tono de voz de la chica y su consideración hacia él, el centauro permitió que la flecha bajase ligeramente de forma que dejó de apuntar hacia la garganta de Luna. Harry usó esta distracción para cortar las cuerdas que le sujetaban con un conjuro sin palabras y sin varita, observando con satisfacción mientras caían dejando su cuerpo libre.

El movimiento atrajo la atención del centauro que emitió un furioso bramido y apuntó la flecha hacia la cabeza de Harry.

—¡Traición! ¡Planeabas distraerme y que tu cómplice me atacase por la espalda! —, aulló la criatura.

En un fluido movimiento preparó la flecha para disparar mientras Harry realizaba el encantamiento _Protego_ para defenderse contra el arma cuando llegase el momento.

Justamente cuando el centauro dejó volar la flecha, una figura sombría chocó contra su flanco, alterando hábilmente la trayectoria de forma que el proyectil se desvió hacia el tronco de un árbol con un golpe sordo. El inesperado salvador de Harry avanzó mientras el centauro tras él quedaba tendido inmóvil en el suelo, probablemente inconsciente.

Para su sorpresa, era otro centauro, esta vez con cuartos traseros color ocre dorado y melena rubia. Trotando para coger el arco de su compañero, lo cruzó sobre su pecho y entonces se volvió para observar a Harry con inteligentes ojos azul celeste.

—Saludos, Harry Potter —, murmuró el recién llegado con voz profunda. Harry se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa ante el centauro que acababa de pronunciar tan acertadamente su nombre—. Y saludos a ti también, Adivina.

Harry se volvió con rapidez para mirar a Luna, la cual había aceptado ese título con una facilidad que indicaba que ya conocía su don. Con una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios la chica ofreció al centauro una corta reverencia y dijo—, es un honor dirigirse a alguien como tú. ¿Me pregunto por qué no preví nuestro encuentro?

—Algunas cosas no pueden ser adivinadas —, respondió el centauro crípticamente antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Harry.

—Mi nombre es Firenze. Os guiaré a ti y a la Adivina sanos y salvos fuera del bosque. No sería bueno para ti perecer antes de haber viajado por el sendero del Destino. Tu futuro ha de completarse todavía... Sin embargo, los planetas han sido leídos erróneamente en otras ocasiones, incluso por los centauros —, reflexionó para sí mismo Firenze.

Harry contempló al centauro con incredulidad y entonces lanzó de nuevo una mirada hacia Luna, percatándose de que parecía estar escuchando seriamente las peculiares palabras de la criatura.

Recuperando la compostura, Firenze se centró de nuevo en Harry y dijo—, ven Harry Potter, os daré a ti y a la Adivina un paseo hasta la linde del bosque.

—No estoy seguro, yo nunca- —comenzó a balbucear Harry.

Fue interrumpido cuando Luna agitó su varita y lanzó un conjuro de levitación sobre él, colocándole sobre el lomo del centauro. Repentinamente en las alturas, Harry miró hacia abajo a Luna mientras ella se colocaba grácilmente tras Harry sin ayuda mágica, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

—Luna, ¿qué...?

—No tengas miedo, Harry Potter. Ésta es la manera más rápida de llevarte a un lugar seguro. Mi compañero no seguirá inconsciente mucho más y cuando despierte su furia será grande —. Había diversión en la voz del centauro mientras decía esto.

Aferrándose torpemente a la parte humana de Firenze, Harry estrechó su presa mientras el centauro arrancaba a galopar vertiginosamente, los árboles volviéndose un borrón verde a su alrededor.

Había demasiadas preguntas que Harry quería ver respondidas, pero sabía instintivamente que no sacaría nada del centauro.

¿Quizá Luna le iluminaría acerca de lo que Firenze había querido decir cuando había mencionado su destino?

* * *

Firenze dejó a los dos jóvenes a corta distancia de los terrenos de la escuela, afirmando que no podía ir más lejos. Después de que los dos le hubiesen dado las gracias, regresó a las profundidades del bosque, sin duda para tratar con un centauro enfurecido.

Una breve caminata más tarde Harry y a Luna se encontraron fuera de la espesura y se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia el castillo. Mirando hacia el cielo Harry murmuró una maldición al darse cuenta de que era casi la hora de la cena, y que su excursión al bosque le había hecho perder las dos últimas clases del día. Pero había cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse.

Deteniendo a Luna antes de entrar en el castillo, Harry puso sus manos sobre sus delgados hombros y le preguntó lentamente y con seriedad, teniendo cuidado al elegir las palabras—, ¿qué quería decir Firenze cuando habló sobre mi Destino y mi futuro?

Los ojos de Luna se perdieron en la distancia y estuvo callada durante un rato como si apelase a una fuerza mayor. Finalmente suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse.

—Lo siento Harry pero no puedo revelarte nada —. Harry se tragó su frustración y se volvió para entrar en el castillo pero Luna le detuvo—. ¡Espera! Deja que me explique.

Ella tiró ligeramente de su desgreñado pelo rubio y le miró de forma suplicante con sus enormes ojos—. No es que no _quiera_ explicarte lo que dijo Firenze; es que no _puedo_ explicártelo. Hay leyes Harry, leyes antiguas que obligan a los Adivinos a guardar silencio sobre ciertos aspectos del futuro. No puedo discutir tu Destino contigo más de lo que puedo volver a los muertos a la vida.

Recordar el estatus de Luna como Adivina llevó a Harry a su siguiente pregunta—, ¿cuánto hace que sabes de tu don?

—Desde que era pequeña. Mi madre era también Adivina, y me enseñó tánto como pudo antes de su muerte —, respondió Luna en voz baja.

—¿Sabía ella...? —comenzó a preguntar Harry antes de interrumpirse.

—¿Sabía ella cuándo iba a morir? No —, dijo Luna—. Los Adivinos no prevén su propio final. Debemos recibir el abrazo de la muerte sin ninguna ventaja sobre cualquier otro —, continuó explicándole.

Harry suspiró aliviado, imaginando cómo sería saber exactamente cuándo morirías. El pensamiento le puso enfermo.

Entonces las siguientes palabras de Luna helaron su corazón.

—Sin embargo yo sabía que ella iba a morir.

La muchacha había vuelto su rostro evitando mirarle y sus hombros estaban rígidos de forma antinatural como si estuviese conteniendo sus emociones.

—No dejaba de tener esos sueños... pesadillas en realidad... en los que mi madre moría. Cuando ella me dijo que yo era una Adivina, no conecté esas visiones fragmentarias con mi poder hasta el día que ella murió. Siempre me he preguntado... ¿qué habría ocurrido si le hubiese hablado acerca de mis sueños? ¿Seguiría viva? —Luna se dio la vuelta finalmente y Harry vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia. No derramó ninguna lágrima, pero Harry podía ver todo el dolor y la culpa que ella estaba escondiendo.

Atrayéndola hacia él en un estrecho abrazo, Harry le dijo delicadamente pero con firmeza—, tú misma lo has dicho Luna, hay leyes que te obligan a callar. No habrías sido capaz de advertirle incluso aunque te hubieses dado cuenta de que las visiones que estabas teniendo eran reales. No tienes que culparte.

Lentamente, los huesudos brazos de Luna se alzaron para abrazarle de vuelta y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho con un suspiro agotado. Nada más se dijo entre la pareja, que permaneció uno en brazos del otro incluso mientras la campana repicaba en algún lugar de las profundidades de la escuela para anunciar la cena.

Fue esta escena de la que Lord Voldemort fue testigo, tras sentir el conjuro sobre el collar de su Cortesano zumbando ligeramente, registrando la intimidad de alguien con Harry aunque no necesariamente promovida por deseos sexuales.

Queriendo investigar a pesar de todo, y habiendo recibido aviso de que Harry le había desobedecido y no había asistido a sus dos últimas clases del día, el Señor Oscuro había descubierto a su Cortesano acunando a una estúpida muchachita entre sus brazos como si fuese algo precioso.

—Harry —, comenzó a decir en una voz peligrosamente calmada.

El chico pegó un bote separándose de la rubia y se giró para encararse con su contratante, el cual no parecía demasiado contento de haber encontrado a su Cortesano en esa posición con otra persona.

—Mi Señor —, jadeó Harry, inclinándose torpemente mientras se soltaba de Luna. La muchacha le dedicó al líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica una corta reverencia que fue más un balanceo que otra cosa.

—Imagina mi disgusto cuando me he enterado de que no has aparecido al menos para las dos últimas clases del día tal y como te ordené. Entonces vengo a buscarte, sólo para verte perdiendo el tiempo con una de tus... amigas.

Examinando a Luna con frialdad, Lord Voldemort fijó sus penetrantes ojos carmesí en el chico de ojos color esmeralda y dijo glacialmente—, quizá necesitas que te recuerden los privilegios que estás recibiendo, porque parece que los has olvidado. Ven conmigo.

Sin esperar ninguna aprobación por parte de su Cortesano, el Señor Oscuro agarró a Harry con fuerza por la muñeca y tiró de él en Aparición Conjunta, desplazando las protecciones de Hogwarts con la misma facilidad que los encantamientos de la Ciudadela.

Reapareciendo en la habitación del embajador Lord Voldemort estrechó su presa aún más en torno a la muñeca de Harry, con la intención evidente de volcar sus celos y su furia sobre el muchacho, pero se distrajo cuando su Cortesano gritó de dolor antes de apretar sus dientes como si tratase de disfrazar el sonido.

Dejándole ir, Lord Voldemort apartó a un lado los ropajes escolares del joven para revelar una muñeca dolorosamente magullada que parecía como si hubiese caído sobre ella de forma incorrecta. Observando otra magulladura más arriba, el Señor Oscuro retiró totalmente y sin el menor cuidado la túnica de Harry para dejar al descubierto sus brazos desnudos.

Marcas rojas idénticas rodeaban la parte superior de los brazos del muchacho, discernibles como quemaduras de cuerda. Leves moratones estaban comenzando a aparecer alrededor de las rozaduras.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —siseó Lord Voldemort, sus ojos rojos brillando con furia. La muñeca podía explicarse como una caída accidental, pero las quemaduras de cuerda... alguien había tocado a su Cortesano. Y él quería saber quién.

Viendo el mortal brillo en los ojos de su contratante, Harry supo que no había ninguna razón para ocultar la verdad. Lord Voldemort sería capaz de indagar en su mente en cualquier caso.

—Un centauro me atacó —, respondió Harry sin más preámbulos.

Una ceja oscura se alzó y el Señor Oscuro preguntó con una voz apenas controlada—, ¿y cómo, te ruego que me digas, entraste en contacto con un _centauro_?

—Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido —, murmuró Harry, alzando la vista de forma culpable hacia su contratante a través de su flequillo. Él sabía lo peligroso que era el bosque, y aun así había seguido a Luna al interior. La chica sólo tenía parte de culpa; Harry podía haberla forzado a dar la vuelta pero no lo había hecho.

—Ese lugar está fuera de los límites para los estudiantes, más aún para mi _Cortesano_ —, le espetó Lord Voldemort, sujetando la cara de Harry fuertemente entre sus manos—. ¿Qué se apoderó de ti para aventurarte allí?

Harry no deseaba implicar a Luna de ninguna forma; ella ya estaba bajo sospecha al ser descubierta en una posición íntima con él. Con su mente trabajando furiosamente, Harry respondió de forma cuidadosa—, tenía curiosidad acerca del Bosque y decidí entrar sólo un poco. Me perdí y debí vagar en la dirección equivocada. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba siendo atacado por un centauro... pero entonces otro vino y me rescató, guiándome de vuelta a los terrenos del colegio.

Al menos parte era verdad. Harry omitió cualquier mención al unicornio y al poderoso talismán que estaba escondido en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero ahora no quería reflexionar demasiado acerca de sus procesos mentales.

—Estás mintiendo —, afirmó con seguridad Lord Voldemort, sus ojos entrecerrándose por la ira.

Harry tragó saliva y se encogió de miedo mientras su cara era alzada con brusquedad, sus ojos apartándose con rapidez de los de su contratante mientras evitaba desesperadamente el contacto que se precisaba para que su mente fuese despojada de sus secretos.

—Sabes que podría sacar la información de tu mente con facilidad —, continuó el Señor Oscuro, rozando el lateral del rostro de Harry con una leve caricia.

Dejando escapar un suspiro estremecido, Harry asintió bruscamente, su mirada fija con firmeza en los labios de su contratante para evitar los escrutadores ojos color carmesí que intentaban cruzarse con los suyos esmeralda.

—Sin embargo, no lo haré.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido mientras su cara era liberada y el Señor Oscuro retrocedía ligeramente—. Harry, confío en ti lo suficiente como para que me digas cualquier cosa que tenga verdadera relevancia. Entrar en tu mente ahora sería una violación de esa confianza. Has omitido la verdad sobre tus movimientos y tus motivaciones esta tarde pero puedo sentir que no estás escondiendo nada que pudiese amenazarnos a ti o a mí.

Aturdido ante esa confesión, Harry sintió esa calidez familiar hormigueando en su pecho, su espíritu siendo fortalecido por el conocimiento de que se confiaba en él. Entonces le siguió una punzada de culpabilidad, al saber que su contratante estaba dispuesto y deseoso de poner su fe en él y aun así él no estaba preparado todavía para corresponderle. Quizá un día llegaría ese momento, pero por ahora Harry simplemente no podía confiar en el Señor Oscuro con su corazón y todo su ser.

—Gracias, Mi Señor —, dijo Harry sinceramente.

—No me des las gracias con tanto entusiasmo todavía, Harry. Aún tenemos que discutir tu implicación con esa chica de antes —. La voz de Lord Voldemort bajó hasta que se volvió gélida y sus manos se encontraron inexplicablemente en torno a la cintura de su Cortesano atrayéndole hasta tenerle bajo su control.

—Ella estaba disgustada, yo estaba simplemente... simplemente dándole un abrazo para... consolarla... —Harry se interrumpió con un gemido mientras los labios de su contratante seguían la curva de su cuello, sus dientes mordisqueando de forma juguetona el chupetón que antes no había logrado desvanecer completamente.

—No deseo verte en brazos de otro, sea con propósitos de consuelo o de cualquier otra cosa. Eres _mío_, Harry Potter —, gruñó posesivamente el Señor Oscuro.

Sus labios abandonaron el cuello del muchacho y encontraron su boca, besándole de forma profunda y apasionada hasta que todo pensamiento acerca de Luna abandonó la mente de Harry y la única cosa que la llenó fue un ardiente y desesperado deseo de _más_.

Rodeando de forma audaz el cuello de Lord Voldemort con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas, Harry casi empujó al hombre contra la puerta del dormitorio, que de modo útil se abrió de golpe para permitirles la entrada.

Tendido en la cama Harry empujó al Señor Oscuro sobre su cuerpo y sonrió mientras notaba presionando contra él una dureza característica, que sin duda correspondió. Con un toque de magia sin varita Harry les desnudó a ambos.

—¿Estamos impacientes? —preguntó Lord Voldemort con la voz ligeramente ronca mientras contemplaba al joven desnudo bajo él.

—Mucho —, respondió Harry antes de atrapar los labios del Señor Oscuro una vez más.

* * *

Luna balanceó sus pies ociosamente mientras permanecía sentada en el borde de un pupitre en la clase abandonada del tercer piso. Los Blubbering Humdingers estaban terriblemente silenciosos esa noche pero ella no había acudido allí específicamente para disfrutar de su presencia.

En vez de ello había elegido esta tranquila y polvorienta habitación para pensar sobre su amigo, Harry Potter.

Odiaba estar atada por las antiguas normas que rodeaban a los Adivinos, sintiendo una abrumadora impotencia al ser incapaz de dar ningún tipo de aviso a Harry sobre su destino o siquiera guiarle en la dirección correcta.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir siendo una amiga leal e inquebrantable, alguien en quien Harry pudiese confiar lo suficiente como para recurrir a ella cuando todo empezase a desmoronarse.

Estar atado por la profecía...

Luna se estremeció en simpatía hacia Harry, cuyo camino estaba dictado por el Destino y ensombrecido por una profecía de la que no sabía nada todavía. Las vidas de aquellos que eran gobernados por los hados eran ciertamente oscuras.

Sólo podía confiar en que al final, Harry lograría encontrar la felicidad que merecía.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_**¡Hooola!**_

_**¡Ya estamos aquí! Qué rápido se han pasado las vacaciones ¿nos echasteis de menos? ^^**_

_**Esperamos que os gustase el capi de esta semana ¿soy a la única a la que se le ha helado la sangre cuando leyó la palabra "profecía"? Miedo me da lo que le puede deparar el destino a Harry...**_

_**Ya sabéis que esperamos vuestros comentarios y opiniones sobre el fic y nuestro trabajo. ¡Vuestros comentarios son nuestro sueldo!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en una semana!**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_1996_

* * *

El jueves por la mañana antes de que el desayuno fuese servido en el Gran Comedor, Harry visitó la sala común para hacer una largamente esperada aparición frente a sus compañeros de sexto año. No todos estaban despiertos, pero Harry se sintió agradecido por tener una tregua de las curiosas y penetrantes miradas que de otra forma le habrían abrumado.

Cuando Daphne le divisó entrando a través del retrato dejó escapar un grito amortiguado y avanzó hacia él para atraerle a un enérgico abrazo. Fue asombroso, ya que la chica raramente tocaba a Harry, y mucho menos a cualquier otra persona a su alrededor.

Recordando las posesivas palabras de Lord Voldemort la noche anterior acerca de que otras personas le tocasen, Harry se retorció inquieto entre los brazos de la sangre limpia, con un leve color en sus mejillas mientras pensaba en las actividades que habían seguido.

Sintiendo la incomodidad de Harry, Daphne le liberó rápidamente—. Bienvenido de nuevo al colegio —, dijo ella con una sencilla sonrisa.

Esa era una de las cosas que Harry llegaba a adorar de Daphne, cómo ponía una fachada reservada y fría ante el público en general, tal y como correspondía a su estatus de sangre limpia, pero todavía era capaz de actuar como una adolescente normal frente a sus compañeros de clase y amigos. Era algo que Draco todavía tenía que aprender.

El chico sangre limpia se había levantado de un sillón junto al fuego cuando Harry entró y ahora avanzó para ofrecerle un saludo cortés y una fría sonrisa. Era lo más lejos que Draco iría para expresar su alegría de que Harry hubiese regresado a ellos ileso. Pero así era Draco, y Harry supo por instinto que el chico disfrutaba sinceramente estando en su compañía.

Hubo unos pocos saludos más de los estudiantes allí reunidos antes de que Harry les acompañase al Gran Comedor. Se sintió aliviado de que el resto de los de sexto año tuviesen la decencia de no hacer ninguna mención a su ataque y actuasen como harían normalmente para hacer que se sintiese cómodo.

Con un corto saludo a Luna, que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la cámara, Harry tomó asiento por su parte y le acompañaron Daphne a un lado y Draco al otro. Mientras el murmullo de la charla se elevaba sobre la mesa, Harry casi pudo fingir que nada había pasado, que el incidente de la semana anterior nunca había tenido lugar.

Todo era tan _normal_.

Sin embargo, los ojos observándole desde las esquinas de la habitación, los atenuados susurros que se elevaban y desaparecían le recordaban a Harry que aquello había ocurrido y que nunca se uniría realmente con sus iguales. Su estatus se lo aseguraba.

Pansy Parkinson fue una desagradable incorporación a la mesa poco después de que la humeante comida apareciese, su nariz más bien chata arrugándose con disgusto ante la visión de Harry. Tomando asiento cerca de Draco con aire satisfecho por haber reclamado un lugar preciado, ignoró completamente la presencia de Harry.

Daphne resopló con exasperación ante las acciones de la otra chica antes de intercambiar una mirada desdeñosa con Millicent al otro lado. Las dos chicas pronto estuvieron riéndose juntas en voz baja, con Pansy mordisqueando de forma ausente su tostada.

Luchando por contener una sonrisa, Harry se sirvió el desayuno y comió rápidamente, deseando irse pronto y recoger sus libros antes de las clases. Tenía Encantamientos primero, seguida de Transformaciones, y sabía que iba a tener mucha teoría con la que ponerse al día.

Haciendo ya una mueca de desagrado ante la idea del estudio extra que iba a tener que realizar, Harry terminó su comida y se despidió entonces de sus amigos hasta que se encontrasen de nuevo para su clase de Encantamientos.

Entrando en vestíbulo, Harry pegó un bote y se detuvo al descubrir a una enorme y familiar serpiente enroscándose sobre el suelo de mármol. Con sus ojos automáticamente en busca del guapo hombre que sin duda estaría acompañándola, se sintió decepcionado cuando Lord Voldemort no hizo su aparición.

Nagini se deslizó hasta él y se enroscó en torno a sus pies, quedándose allí antes de elevar su formidable cabeza para estudiarle con fríos e inteligentes ojos.

Maldiciendo su incapacidad para comunicarse con ella, Harry le devolvió la mirada, sin saber qué quería.

—¿Te ha enviado el Señor Oscuro? —probó a preguntar Harry, sintiéndose bastante estúpido.

Nagini asintió lentamente, un gesto humano imitado toscamente y logrado con dificultad. Pasando su mano por sus mechones negros, Harry le preguntó con ironía—, no serías capaz de decirme para qué te envió, ¿verdad?

Nagini comenzó a reptar subiendo por su cuerpo, sus poderosos anillos estrechándose con delicadeza en torno a su cuerpo hasta que finalmente apoyó toda su masa sobre él. Tambaleándose ligeramente bajo el peso, Harry comprendió por fin por qué su contratante la había enviado.

—Te ha enviado para que me vigiles, ¿verdad?

Una vez más Nagini asintió, y Harry intentó y fracasó en ocultar la ligera sonrisa que asomó a sus labios, ante la confirmación de que el Señor Oscuro había puesto su más leal compañera en situación de proteger a Harry de todo mal.

Entonces la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que pasar el día con una inmensa serpiente siguiéndole, sin duda provocando pánico e histeria colectiva. Gruñendo para sí mismo, Harry dijo en tono resignado—, será mejor que vuelvas al suelo, Nagini. Va a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Un agotado Harry se sentó en la biblioteca al final de día, con Nagini deslizándose bajo la mesa donde había dejado sus libros, sus ojos observando a los otros estudiantes en los alrededores con mirada vigilante.

El día de Harry había sido estresante, por no decir otra cosa.

Los profesores habían sido más que serviciales ante su situación, especialmente considerando que a Nagini se le había ordenado seguirle la pista por mandato del mismo Señor Oscuro. Los estudiantes por otra parte...

Harry dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos e hizo una mueca al recordar los gritos, chillidos y el caos general que le había seguido mientras atravesaba los pasillos del colegio entre las clases.

Había hecho lo más inteligente y había intentado lanzar un encantamiento de disfraz sobre la enorme serpiente antes de que las clases comenzaran, pero su magia había resbalado inútilmente sobre las escamas de Nagini. Tras un examen más de cerca, Harry había descubierto una red encubierta de encantamientos sobre el cuerpo de la serpiente, poderosos conjuros de protección que repelían cualquier hechizo que se lanzase sobre ella.

Sin otra alternativa, Harry se había visto obligado a permitir a Nagini viajar con él en toda su letal gloria, aterrorizando a los estudiantes y causando el caos en los pasillos mientras la gente luchaba por escapar, pensando que la serpiente estaba libre.

Sus amigos lamentablemente le habían evitado durante las clases; con la serpiente enroscándose en torno a Harry y a la silla junto a él en cada clase había hecho imposible que se sentasen a su lado, incluso aunque hubiesen sido capaces de armarse de valor.

El plan de Lord Voldemort ciertamente había funcionado de manera eficaz. No había manera de que nadie pudiese herir a Harry, no cuando un potencial atacante sería incapaz de acercarse lo suficiente para lanzarle un hechizo. Nagini era a la vez una bendición y una absoluta maldición.

Harry había ido a la biblioteca a disfrutar de algo de descanso, oculto en una esquina oscura donde no muchos se aventuraban. La pila de libros a su lado contenía información acerca del ritual de vinculación de núcleos, y planeaba hacer algo de investigación acerca de la ceremonia antes de que tuviese lugar dentro de dos días.

Cogiendo el primer tomo de la pila, sofocó un estornudo cuando un remolino de polvo se elevó del volumen encuadernado en cuero. Abriéndolo, el Cortesano empezó a leer.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Harry cerró el último libro y lo apartó, con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro mientras enderezaba el montón de notas que había tomado.

Había mucho más en la vinculación de núcleos de lo que había pensado inicialmente.

Aunque Lord Voldemort había cubierto los aspectos más importantes de la misma, había multitud de efectos que tendría en su contratante y en él que no había explicado.

Lo que inmediatamente sorprendió a Harry fue saber que en el mes siguiente a la unión, se esperaba que las dos personas permaneciesen muy próximas una a la otra. Una separación prolongada en las primeras fases cruciales tras el ritual provocaría un daño permanente en el vínculo y por tanto en los núcleos mágicos involucrados.

Después de un mes, la unión se consideraría suficientemente madura para que los dos vinculados pasasen separados más tiempo y distancia. Sin embargo todavía había restricciones sobre cuánto podían pasar lejos el uno del otro, incluso con una conexión totalmente desarrollada.

Eso significaba que o Harry iba a dejar Hogwarts durante un mes completo, o que Lord Voldemort iba a tener que establecer su residencia en la habitación del embajador. Harry no podía imaginar al Señor Oscuro abandonando su Ciudadela por la comodidad de Harry, sin importar lo mucho que favoreciese a su Cortesano. Era más probable que retomase su tutoría privada de Harry durante el mes posterior a que fuesen vinculados. A Harry le desilusionó que muy probablemente fuese a abandonar a sus amigos y a su familia adoptiva una vez más, tan pronto después de su regreso.

Además, durante ese vital mes de desarrollo, todos los libros habían hecho hincapié sobre el "efecto de sangrado". Básicamente, los dos vinculados pasarían por una fase en la que sus mismas esencias se mezclarían e intercambiarían información, preparándolos para sus vidas tras el mes inicial cuando serían capaces de sentir las emociones del otro y estar en estrecha sincronía.

Durante el efecto de sangrado, los dos vinculados no sólo compartirían sentimientos e impresiones sino también recuerdos de sus vidas hasta ese momento. Era muy personal e íntimo, despojando a ambas personas implicadas de sus capas y fachadas y dejándoles desnudos ante el otro.

Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento de su contratante teniendo ese poder sobre él, y al mismo tiempo sintió como crecía su excitación al pensar sobre el control que le daría a cambio. Nadie conocería al Señor Oscuro mejor que él.

Acerca del ritual mismo, había encontrado una descripción detallada de la ceremonia en cuestión al completo, con los complicados conjuros y encantamientos que tendrían que realizarse. Sin embargo Harry leyó que ninguno de los interesados pronunciaría los antiguos vínculos.

Alguien más tendría que estar involucrado en el ritual entonces, alguien que conociese la compleja ceremonia lo bastante como para unirles con éxito.

Había unos pocos aspectos más del ritual pero eran bastante simples de llevar a cabo, como dar su sangre a Lord Voldemort y recibir la de su contratante a cambio. Harry se sentía confiando ahora que sabía qué esperar cuando llegase el sábado, y tenía un mayor conocimiento acerca de los efectos tras la vinculación.

Devolvió los libros a sus lugares y abandonó la biblioteca con Nagini deslizándose junto a él, dirigiéndose a la habitación del embajador para reunirse con su contratante. Afortunadamente los corredores estaban en su mayoría vacíos, ya que los estudiantes estaban actualmente en el Gran Comedor disfrutando de la cena.

Harry planeaba llamar a un elfo doméstico para que le trajese algo de comida, negándose a llevar a Nagini al Gran Comedor con él, donde provocaría el pánico a la gente que allí se encontrase.

Mientras caminaba con energía, Harry tocó con el dedo el talismán del unicornio bajo su túnica. Había creado mágicamente una cadena de plata para colgar el amuleto con forma de lágrima y ahora lo llevaba contra su piel, cerca de su corazón.

El talismán calentaba ligeramente el área que tocaba, y el hormigueo de la poderosa magia reconfortaba a Harry. Había pensado que su contratante sentiría la potente magia del amuleto, pero se había quedado sorprendido cuando el hombre no lo había detectado. Dedujo que era la magia única del unicornio deslizándose por debajo de la percepción del poder del Señor Oscuro.

Al llegar a la habitación del embajador Harry esperó mientras las puertas comprobaban su firma mágica y le reconocían. Permitiéndole la entrada, pasó al pequeño vestíbulo y mantuvo las puertas abiertas para que Nagini se deslizase dentro. La serpiente desapareció en el estudio, dejando a Harry a solas al fin ahora que estaba en la seguridad de las habitaciones del Señor Oscuro.

—Mi Señor, he vuelto —, dijo Harry para hacérselo saber al hombre.

—Ven aquí, Harry —, fue la respuesta, la voz del Señor Oscuro flotando desde el estudio donde Nagini acababa de entrar. Su tono era suficientemente amable, ni enfadado ni complacido, sino más bien neutral.

Harry entró en el estudio e hizo una reverencia a Lord Voldemort, que estaba sentado tras el escritorio con sus elegantes dedos entrelazados. Nagini descansaba enroscada a su silla, sus anillos perezosamente enrollados en torno a su torso y hombros.

—Siento no haber venido inmediatamente después de que acabasen las clases, pero quería hacer algo de investigación en la biblioteca acerca de la ceremonia de vinculación de núcleos —, explicó Harry.

Un destello de orgullo apareció en los ojos del Señor Oscuro y le dedicó a Harry una mirada complacida, contento de que el joven hubiese mostrado la iniciativa para ir y hacer su propio estudio sobre la materia. Harry también percibió la ligera relajación de su cuerpo, como si hubiese estado albergando cierta tensión acerca de las andanzas de su Cortesano, incluso con la excelente vigilancia de Nagini. El pensamiento envió una calidez familiar a través de él.

—Eso me ahorrará tiempo explicando el ritual y todos los efectos de la unión, sin duda. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? —preguntó Lord Voldemort.

—No, los libros que encontré explicaban la ceremonia con excelente detalle. Aunque me estaba preguntando... ¿Quién supervisará nuestra vinculación? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Lucius Malfoy ya ha accedido a unirnos en el Equinoccio de Otoño; está muy versado en los conjuros y encantamientos requeridos —, fue la respuesta.

—¿Se realizará el ritual en la Mansión Malfoy entonces? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, es una localización más privada que la Ciudadela. Debo recalcar la importancia de que este ritual permanezca en secreto, Harry. Si mis enemigos descubren lo que hemos hecho, no dudarán en usarte contra mí —. El Señor Oscuro tenía una apariencia seria mientras hablaba, sus ojos carmesí perforando agujeros en Harry con su intensidad.

—Por supuesto, Mi Señor —, le aseguró Harry, sus ojos color esmeralda igual de serios.

—Partiremos para la Mansión Malfoy la mañana del Equinoccio para tener suficiente tiempo como para prepararnos para el ritual —, dijo Lord Voldemort, aligerando la tensa atmósfera—. Tras la unión será lo mejor para ambos que permanezcamos unos días aclimatándonos en la mansión. Podemos volver a la Ciudadela después de que el vínculo se haya estabilizado lo suficiente para poder movernos.

—¿Dónde pasaremos el mes siguiente a la vinculación? —preguntó Harry, la pregunta empujando urgentemente por salir.

—Comprendes por supuesto que no puedo abandonar la Ciudadela durante un mes entero. Tendrás que dejar Hogwarts temporalmente —, llegó la decisiva respuesta.

Harry ya había anticipado este resultado, y por tanto no resultó una sorpresa para él cuando fue confirmado. Confiaba en que el mes pasase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y que estaría de vuelta antes de darse cuenta.

—Como desee, Mi Señor —, replicó Harry, su dedo recorriendo de forma ausente la delicada plata de su collar de Cortesano. Había estado haciéndolo de forma más frecuente últimamente, en especial desde que se comprometiese a servir a su contratante en el verdadero sentido de un Cortesano.

Los ojos color carmesí de Lord Voldemort descendieron inmediatamente al símbolo de servidumbre y un gesto de consternación cruzó sus hermosos rasgos.

—¿Te preocupa tu collar?

Harry parpadeó sorprendido y fijó su atención en su contratante, sus manos cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que había estado recorriendo la fina plata.

—No he sentido dolor físico por llevar un collar desde que era un niño —, respondió Harry simplemente, sin hacer mención del dolor emocional que le había infligido.

El Señor Oscuro repentinamente pidió a Harry que se acercara y sin titubear el muchacho se aproximó a él dando la vuelta al escritorio. Nagini pareció sentir que algo iba a ocurrir y apresuradamente se desenroscó de su dueño, cayendo al suelo del estudio con un golpe sordo. Salió sin que los dos hombres se diesen cuenta, profundamente absortos el uno en el otro.

Harry se quedó a una cortés distancia del Señor Oscuro; consciente del hecho de que incluso él con su relativamente corta estatura se elevaría sobre el hombre si se acercase demasiado.

Esto era completamente insatisfactorio para Lord Voldemort, que deseaba que Harry anduviese sin temor a su alrededor, para dejar a un lado las formalidades sociales y ser su amante. Mientras sus ojos recorrían el collar de plata de Harry sintió crecer el descontento hacia el símbolo de la sumisión del joven, que le hacía tan reservado y cuidadoso con él.

El Señor Oscuro se quedó inmóvil mientras algo finalmente encajaba en su sitio. La molesta sensación de que había estado pasando por alto algo crucial con su total fascinación por su Cortesano desapareció y finalmente _comprendió_.

Era la razón por la que había querido esperar a que el muchacho se sintiese preparado antes de tomarlo, la razón por la que le había dado a Harry lujos que ningún otro de su casta disfrutaba, la razón por la que sentía el impulso general de proteger al chico de ojos esmeralda de cualquier daño.

Era la razón por la que estaba deseando arriesgar su propia vida y su magia para unir su núcleo con el de Harry y librarle del Torneo y de las maquinaciones de sus enemigos.

No quería que el joven fuese su Cortesano; contratado para satisfacer cada deseo e impulso sexual.

En algún punto, de alguna forma a lo largo del camino había decidido que el chico fuese su _igual_.

Quería que Harry Potter fuese su Consorte.

El chico en cuestión estaba allí de pie incómodo, la preocupación pintada en sus hermosos ojos mientras observaba al Señor Oscuro sentado inmóvil en su sillón.

Ojos carmesí se deslizaron hasta el joven, reemplazando mentalmente sus negros ropajes de la escuela con unos hechos de la seda más fina, su cuello libre de cualquier símbolo de servidumbre. Imaginando aún más allá, Lord Voldemort podía visualizar a Harry con el anillo de la familia Gaunt en su dedo, no sólo simbolizando su promesa de lealtad sino su confianza suprema, dando a Harry un fragmento de su propia alma para que lo atesorase y lo protegiese.

Vinculado, casado y situado en la más alta posición que uno podría esperar alcanzar en la Gran Bretaña mágica.

Lord Consorte.

El único igual del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Mi Señor? —preguntó Harry con cautela, con la incertidumbre rondándole como una espesa nube.

La dulce voz sacó al Señor Oscuro de sus fantasías y cogió al Harry por la cintura, obteniendo un sorprendido chillido por parte del joven. Llevando al Cortesano entre sus brazos, se permitió un raro momento para disfrutar sujetando otro cuerpo humano en su abrazo sin la intención de copular, permitiendo a la sensación de satisfacción extenderse mientras sentía la figura de Harry presionada contra la suya.

Sí.

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento que había puesto sus ojos sobre el joven, abriendo de repente las puertas de la sala de reuniones de Rabastan Lestrange y entrando por sorpresa con su pelo oscuro como un halo negro alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos esmeraldas relampagueando, ese muchacho era algo especial.

Esa sensación sólo había crecido a medida que había empezado a conocer a Harry; su hermosa, única magia y su naturaleza pura hasta lo imposible.

Qué estúpido se sentía ahora, al no haberse dado cuenta de la realidad tras sus decisiones de darle a Harry una varita, una educación, una _elección_ acerca de cuándo acostarse.

—Harry —, suspiró, impregnando esa única palabra de lujuria, deseo y algo más que se elevó de la fracturada cavidad que una vez había albergado su alma completa.

Manos delicadas se posaron sobre sus hombros y el flexible cuerpo contra el suyo fue empujado hasta una posición sentada, colocándole a horcajadas sobre él en el proceso.

—¿Qué- yo no... —tartamudeó Harry, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

La confusión y la aprensión en los ojos verdes del chico sacaron al Señor Oscuro fuera del breve ataque de locura que había seguido al descubrimiento de que quería a Harry como su Consorte. Sabiendo que debía al chico algún tipo de explicación por su comportamiento fuera de tono, pasó una mano en una caricia sobre la mejilla de Harry y murmuró—, perdóname, pero he asimilado algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes. Ha sido una revelación, de hecho.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras su contratante le pedía disculpas, antes de que la confusión regresase y dijese—, sólo he mencionado mi collar y entonces... —gesticuló con sus manos de forma impotente.

El rostro del Señor Oscuro se ensombreció ante la mención del objeto.

—Voy a quitártelo.

Las palabras tardaron unos segundos en registrarse en el cerebro de Harry, pero cuando lo hicieron el joven que quedó terriblemente quieto.

Cuando tiró de las manos que le encerraban, el Señor Oscuro le permitió ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos atrás, su rostro inexpresivo e indescifrable.

—¿Qué acaba de decir? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, con tensión en su voz.

Una sensación de malestar se extendió por la burbuja de satisfacción de Lord Voldemort mientras decía cuidadosamente—, quiero liberarte de tu contrato.

Esperando una reacción intensa, una llena de sorprendida alegría, se quedó atónito ante las siguientes acciones de Harry.

El chico retrocedió un poco más, hasta que estuvo de pie en la puerta del estudio.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

—Harry- —comenzó a decir el Señor Oscuro con una sensación de urgencia, pero las siguientes palabras de Harry le silenciaron.

—No lo comprendo... pero si es lo que desea... Mi Señor —. Su voz estaba carente de emociones pero oculto bajo esas palabras cuidadosamente pronunciadas había un dolor tan profundo que amenazaba con fracturar su máscara.

—Había supuesto que eso era lo que querías tú también —, dijo Lord Voldemort, levantándose de su sillón. El malestar se había convertido en terror. Así no era como había imaginado a Harry reaccionando. No con ese... vacío horror.

Una terrible, amarga expresión se extendió por el rostro de Harry y murmuró—, no tiene ni idea de lo que quiero. Ni idea.

—Entonces dímelo —, dijo el Señor Oscuro de forma insistente, avanzando hacia donde estaba Harry, rondando cerca de la puerta.

Le dolió cuando el joven dio unos apresurados pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo el espacio entre ellos de forma desafiante.

—¿Por qué no arranca simplemente la información de mi mente? Me ha amenazado bastante con hacerlo desde que nos conocimos —, le espetó Harry, la ira reflejándose más y más en sus facciones.

—Te prometí que no te haría eso, Harry. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que ha provocado esto?

Una risa carente de humor emergió de la garganta de Harry, áspera y dolida.

—Realmente no sabe nada acerca de cómo me siento. Dijo que confiaba en mí. Y ahora... esto.

Cada palabra fue pronunciada lentamente, su fría risa ya muerta.

El Señor Oscuro sabía que disponía de un profundo pozo de paciencia cuando se trataba de Harry. Pero el comportamiento del muchacho estaba poniendo a prueba seriamente su control sobre su temperamento.

—¿Eres tan desagradecido como para despreciar la oferta de ser liberado de tu servidumbre? —preguntó, el siseo en sus palabras indicando la furia que crecía en él, espoleada por no saber la raíz del dolor de Harry.

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil, sus manos elevándose hasta su garganta mientras miraba sin entender al Señor Oscuro.

—¿Liberado de mi servidumbre? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa, como si no creyese haber oído las palabras correctamente.

Desconcertado ante el repentino cambio de la ira al asombro teñido con una frágil esperanza, Lord Voldemort experimentó un raro momento de comprensión.

Un error de comunicación.

Todo esto había sido un problema de comprensión, provocado por la distracción del Señor Oscuro ante su nueva perspectiva sobre sus deseos acerca de Harry.

Simplemente había dicho que liberaría a Harry de su contrato. Nunca había especificado que al joven se le darían completos derechos y la libertad.

Harry había creído que iba a ser subastado al mejor postor, que Lord Voldemort había decidido vender su contrato a otro.

La falta de confianza y fe que Harry tenía en él era algo que el Señor Oscuro estaba decidido a remediar, si el chico iba a convertirse realmente en su igual. Pero primero, necesitaba consolar al joven que estaba mirando a la nada, con silenciosas lágrimas de sorpresa e incredulidad comenzando a fluir por su cara mientras procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Quiero liberarte, Harry. Cuando vinculemos nuestros núcleos dentro de dos días deseo unirme contigo sin el peso de la servidumbre —. Mientras hablaba Lord Voldemort se acercó a Harry y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Decidió abstenerse de mencionar el tema del Consorte, habiendo ya abrumado al muchacho con bastantes sorpresas para todo el día. Habría otra oportunidad para ello en el futuro.

Los ojos de Harry finalmente se enfocaron en él y estaban llenos de incrédula esperanza, como si Harry pensase que aquello era algún sueño del que estaba a punto de despertarse.

Entonces se alzó para besar a su contratante, que pronto ya no lo sería, sus brazos entrelazados en la espalda del hombre.

En ese momento, el Señor Oscuro sintió paz quizá por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Hooola!_**

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Por mi parte me ha encantado, al pobre Harry casi le da algo por un fallo de comunicación y el Lord parece que por fin se está dando cuenta de lo que quiere para el futuro de ambos._**

**_Veremos lo que pasa *_*_**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que nos dejáis vuestros comentarios! No sabéis los ánimos que nos dais para continuar con la traducción de este fic y de su continuación ^^_**

**_¡Muchas gracias!_**

**_Nos vemos en una semana :D_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	24. Capítulo 24

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticuatro**

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Mansión Malfoy_

_1996_

* * *

Harry se sentó en la suite del embajador el viernes por la noche, tras el escritorio del estudio, con un trozo de pergamino en blanco frente a él y una pluma y un tintero preparados. La afilada pluma sobrevoló la extensión blanca debajo, una gota de tinta en la punta amenazando con caer sobre el papel y mancharlo.

Los ojos esmeraldas del joven estaban intensamente fijos en el pergamino, como si las letras fuesen a escribirse por sí mismas si lo miraba durante el tiempo suficiente. Pero lo cierto era que Harry no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a escribir.

Mordiéndose el labio por la concentración, Harry llevó la pluma al papel y escribió con sus característicos garabatos confusos:

_Querida Hermione,_

Entonces se detuvo, la cabeza ladeada mientras contemplaba las dos palabras que había escrito en la página. Con un suspiro exasperado hizo que desapareciesen, dejando el pergamino en blanco una vez más.

Estaba de vuelta en la casilla uno.

Aunque había mantenido la comunicación con su hermana adoptiva a través de Hedwig, todavía tenía que responder a su última carta, la cual había llegado poco antes de que Smith le atacase la semana pasada. Hermione sin duda estaría desesperada a estas alturas si le habían dejado leer el Profeta. Por no mencionar herida porque Harry no le hubiese enviado una respuesta después de que hubiese pasado una semana.

¿Pero cómo iba Harry a transmitirle sus tumultuosas emociones a través del papel; su creciente afecto por el Señor Oscuro, su horror por su casi-violación, su tristeza por su distanciamiento de su familia adoptiva? ¿Y acerca de las increíbles noticias de que iba a ser liberado de su contrato –de sus lazos– de servidumbre?

Libre.

La palabra se sentía inimaginablemente dulce en la cabeza de Harry.

Todavía tenía que hablarle a alguien acerca de la promesa de Lord Voldemort de devolverle todos sus derechos, inseguro acerca de cómo reaccionarían. Sin embargo, Harry estaba convencido de que sus amigos estarían encantados, Daphne en particular. Su preocupación estaba en la reacción de su familia adoptiva. Estarían contentos por él, pero Harry temía que esa alegría estaría teñida de tristeza. Él sería liberado mientras ellos permanecerían siendo en esencia esclavos.

Harry planeaba comprar sus contratos en cuanto fuese liberado del suyo propio, usando el dinero que obtendría de su nuevo acceso a la cámara Potter. Pero no estaba seguro de que pudiese soportar tener a su familia adoptiva como sus subordinados, sin importar lo amable que fuese o lo mucho que les favoreciese.

El asunto se resolvería si simplemente pudiese comprar sus contratos y liberarles entonces para que viviesen vidas libres, pero había condiciones para liberar a serviles. El único excluido de las reglas era Lord Voldemort, quien podía liberar a quien quisiese, cuando quisiese.

Harry había pensado en pedir al Señor Oscuro que le diese permiso para restablecer todos los derechos de su familia, incluyendo a Hermione y a Ginny, que estaban adiestrándose en la Casa de Damara, y a Lavender contratada por un hombre sangre limpia, pero entonces había considerado una idea aún más ambiciosa.

¿Por qué negociar para liberar sólo a su familia adoptiva, cuando potencialmente podía convencer al que pronto sería su ex-contratante para cambiar las leyes en torno a los serviles? Sin duda era un sueño más ambicioso, pero Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Justin, Hannah, Colin y Dennis, atrapados por sus propios vínculos de servidumbre. Incluso el misterioso chico Cortesano que había visto en la gala del Señor Oscuro cruzó su mente.

Odiaba el sistema con intensa aversión, y aun así no podía resignarse a aborrecer al hombre que lo había instaurado. Harry sabía que indudablemente se sentía atraído en lo físico por el Señor Oscuro; sus apasionados encuentros lo confirmaban. Pero había una increíblemente enorme separación entre lujuria y amor, y Harry sabía que sólo el deseo no era suficiente para combatir el odio que debería sentir. Así que instintivamente sabía que sentía algo más profundo por Lord Voldemort que un mero anhelo carnal.

Sus revelaciones a lo largo de las últimas semanas acerca de los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando habían sido sorprendentes y confusas, y a pesar de que lo sabía, Harry se había precipitado a una relación íntima con el hombre. Había decidido que podía dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones por el futuro y enfocarse en el presente; sucumbir a sus deseos e ignorar su ansia por algo más que simplemente sexo.

Ese ansia de algo más, sus traicioneras emociones que anhelaban que Lord Voldemort correspondiese con la misma fuerza su deseo de una verdadera relación no dictada por la sociedad, que le viese como algo más que un Cortesano...

¿Qué la había causado?

Había sido difícil, en los primeros días después de conocer al Señor Oscuro, conectar al monstruo que le había esclavizado a él y a su familia con el atractivo y elegante benefactor que le había dado tanto a Harry. El mismo hombre que protegió a Harry y se preocupó por él a su distante manera, era el tiránico dictador que básicamente había robado los derechos de un tercio de la población mágica.

Harry no podía asociar al Señor Oscuro con su brillante, inteligente mente y sus fascinantes ojos carmesí con la imagen de un tirano opresivo y cruel. Los había separado desde el principio, y por tanto había estado abierto a aprender más acerca del Señor al que servía. El hombre era un complicado puzzle que rogaba por ser resuelto, y Harry no podía evitar sentir el impulso de aprender más sobre él. Pequeños fragmentos de su personalidad y sus hábitos no habían hecho más que alimentar la curiosidad de Harry.

Aunque su propia moralidad protestaba con fuerza ante todo el concepto de una jerarquía basada en castas, gracias a que Harry había llegado a conocer al Señor Oscuro, comprendía por qué el hombre había hecho lo que había hecho.

Había necesitado una forma de controlar al público, de asegurarse de que los mestizos y los nacidos de Muggles no se alzarían contra él en una rebelión. A su vez estaba contentando a los sangres limpias reinstaurando el sistema de antaño, cuando los esclavos existían para servir a sus amos y amas.

La Orden del Fénix, o cualquier otro grupo revolucionario, difícilmente podría tener un punto de apoyo en Gran Bretaña cuando un vasto porcentaje de la población mágica no tenía acceso a una varita. Revoluciones como la requerida para derrocar a Lord Voldemort dependían de que la gente se rebelase y se alzase, y el sistema del Señor Oscuro impedía que eso ocurriese de forma efectiva.

Las acciones del Señor Oscuro eran indudablemente brillantes, pero terribles.

Era porque Harry comprendía la motivación tras el sistema, y al hombre que lo había introducido, que le era tan difícil odiarle ciegamente. Siempre que intentaba reunir ira, partiendo de su propia infancia como munición, sólo hacía falta un recuerdo del Señor Oscuro mirándole afectuosamente, evocar una delicada caricia y el odio se disolvía para ser reemplazado por vacío y anhelo.

Harry se había dado cuenta de que simplemente no podía aborrecer a Lord Voldemort. Iba contra su propia naturaleza.

Estaba cayendo, enamorado o hacia el infierno, todavía no estaba seguro.

De lo que estaba seguro era de que en cuanto fuese liberado de su servidumbre, tendría un futuro. Con plenos derechos sería capaz de reclamar el título de Lord Potter y todos los beneficios que acarreaba, incluyendo una posición en la segunda casta.

Si lo deseaba, podría solicitar un puesto como Mortífago en cuanto hubiese completado su séptimo año en Hogwarts y servir a Lord Voldemort de esa manera, ganándose un lugar en la primera casta. Sin embargo Harry se sentía extrañamente insatisfecho con esa idea, con mezclarse simplemente entre las filas de los leales. Como Cortesano destacaba; era único. Aunque no deseaba continuar en su posición, eso no significaba que su deseo por el Señor Oscuro hubiese disminuido de ninguna forma.

Disfrutaría de muchos privilegios como amante del Señor Oscuro, una posición que le había asegurado que tendría después de la apasionada noche que había seguido al anuncio de la inminente libertad de Harry. Aun cuando el muchacho sabía que tendría que tener un trabajo respetable para servir a su Señor para mantener las apariencias, las noches serían suyas. El hombre no había necesitado compañeros de cama mientras sometía Gran Bretaña bajo su puño de hierro, o en los años posteriores mientras creaba la nueva sociedad, así que Harry no estaría ocupando el lugar de ningún hombre o mujer sangre limpia. En lo que atañía a Harry, el título de amante del Señor Oscuro sería suyo y sólo suyo.

Eso llevó a Harry a pensar acerca del malentendido de la tarde anterior, cuando había creído genuinamente que su contratante iba a vender su contrato a otro. Fue un doloroso recordatorio de la falta de confianza que Harry tenía en el Señor Oscuro.

Y ahora que iba a ser liberado, ahora que sería el amante del hombre en lugar de básicamente su prostituta a sueldo, Harry debería ser capaz de comenzar a confiar en él, devolviéndole esa preciosa fe que Lord Voldemort había puesto en él.

Decidiendo que había procrastinado suficiente, Harry mojó la punta de su pluma una vez más y comenzó a garabatear un mensaje para Hermione.

Había que admitir que su carta era corta cuando la terminó, pero compensaba su falta de longitud con el contenido en su interior. Le había prometido a Hermione, y a Ginny por extensión, que iba a liberarlas a ambas antes de que se graduasen en la casa de Damara.

Su explicación era corta, pero anunciaba que iba a ser liberado por el propio Señor Oscuro y que iban a restituírsele todos sus derechos. En su primera acción como hombre libre Harry planeaba rescatar a Hermione y Ginny de su inminente destino comprando sus contratos. Decidiría qué hacer a partir de ahí en cuanto supiese con mayor certeza cómo de dispuesto estaba el Señor Oscuro a permitir a Harry liberar a su familia adoptiva al completo, incluyendo a Lavender que ya estaba bajo un contrato específico.

Con algo de suerte, en cuanto su familia adoptiva estuviese emancipada o al menos bajo su protección, quizá podría emprender la aparentemente imposible tarea de convencer a Lord Voldemort de al menos considerar cambiar o mejorar las leyes en torno a los serviles. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo podría persuadirle de que abolir el sistema de casta era para bien, viendo cuan útil y eficiente era manteniendo la paz y el orden en la nueva sociedad. Difícilmente podría apelar a los principios del hombre, pero quizá podría encontrar alguna razón lógica para al menos lograr que el Señor Oscuro sopesase liberar a los serviles. Incluso liberar sólo a las Procreadoras y Cortesanos de sus tareas sería una mejora ética enorme, y un paso positivo en la dirección correcta.

Sellando la carta, Harry silbó suavemente a Hedwig, que aleteó y permitió que la acariciase delicadamente antes de tomar el mensaje en su pico y marcharse a través de la ventana abierta. Harry se quedó de pie y observó su vuelo a través del cielo nocturno hasta que se fundió con la cubierta de nubes bajas.

Sintió la entrada del Señor Oscuro en la habitación con su poder único, pero permaneció de pie en la ventana, mirando hacia los terrenos de la escuela, moteados de blanco y negro por las cambiantes nubes.

Harry reaccionó cuando sintió unos labios presionando contra su sien y un cuerpo cálido apoyándose en su espalda. Unos brazos le rodearon, soportando con delicadeza su peso sin sentirse opresivos.

Lord Voldemort había sido notablemente más físico en su actitud con Harry desde que había llegado a la conclusión de que quería liberarle. Harry no cuestionó este nuevo grado de intimidad que entraba en el reino de la emoción. Disfrutaba la sensación de que se le demostrase sin lugar a dudas que se preocupaban por él.

—He dejado de controlar tu correo —, comentó Lord Voldemort, deslizando sus labios hasta el oído de Harry.

El joven se estremeció ante la placentera sensación de la respiración del hombre contra el lateral de su rostro, e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba ligeramente como si hiciese una pregunta.

Conociendo el deseo no expresado de Harry por una respuesta, el Señor Oscuro continuó—. Cuando digo que confío en ti, es en serio. Tu propia naturaleza te impide traicionarme.

Sonriendo irónicamente para sí mismo ante la idea de que el Señor Oscuro le conociese tan bien, supo que no sentía odio o amargura, sólo deseo por él, y la leve sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció mientras registraba la referencia a la confianza. Lord Voldemort estaba recordándole a Harry sutilmente que él mismo tenía todavía que poner algo de fe en el hombre. El suceso de ayer sólo confirmó cómo un simple malentendido podía romper las convicciones de Harry.

—Acerca de ayer... —Harry se detuvo. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Debería disculparse por ser tan desconfiado? ¿Hacer una promesa de comenzar a tener fe en Lord Voldemort? Eso sería mentir.

—No pienses más en ello por esta noche. Mañana uniremos nuestros núcleos, y entonces quizá encuentres en tu interior la forma de empezar a tener fe en mí.

Harry se relajó contra el cuerpo de su Señor, el cansancio comenzando a filtrarse en sus miembros. Tras fracasar en tratar de ocultar un bostezo, el Señor Oscuro sugirió que descansase un poco. Preparándose para darse la vuelta y encaminarse solo hacia el dormitorio, Harry se sorprendió cuando él le acompañó allí en vez de eso.

Cauteloso ante las acciones de Lord Voldemort, y alerta ante sus intenciones, Harry no obstante se desvistió, ocultando cuidadosamente el talismán del unicornio entre los pliegues de sus ropas, y entonces se derrumbó sobre la cama. Había decidido no ponerse nada de noche, ya que la mayoría de las veces se dedicaba a ciertas actividades que no requerían estar vestido.

Las sospechas de Harry se confirmaron cuando el Señor Oscuro hizo desaparecer sus propios ropajes y se aproximó a la cama, su cuerpo como siempre logrando despertar la admiración de Harry con su aparente perfección. Pero Harry no tenía ganas de sexo, estaba exhausto por un día ocupado en el colegio y por su nerviosismo por el día siguiente; el ritual que podía ir muy mal y matarles a Lord Voldemort y a él.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro se recostó sobre la cama de forma elegante y maniobró para colocarse bajo las sábanas junto a Harry, el joven se apartó discretamente. Unos brazos le atrajeron hasta el poderoso cuerpo tendido a su lado y Harry luchó un poco mientras trataba de formular una explicación.

—Yo realmente no... quiero decir, sé que técnicamente todavía soy su Cortesano, al menos por esta noche, pero... —balbuceó Harry, sus pensamientos distraídos por la calidez contra su espalda.

—Duérmete, Harry —, dijo el Señor Oscuro, un discreto rastro de diversión en su voz.

Si Lord Voldemort hubiese sido capaz de ver la cara de Harry habría contemplado una expresión de estupefacta sorpresa.

—¿Simplemente quiere dormir conmigo? Quiero decir dormir como irse a dormir, no-

—Mi cuerpo puede no requerir descanso, pero el tuyo ciertamente si. Te recomiendo que al menos intentes dormir —, comentó Lord Voldemort.

Harry hizo una pausa antes de que otra pregunta llegase inadvertidamente a su mente—. ¿Entonces sólo va a quedarse ahí tumbado toda la noche sin hacer _nada_? Pero-

—Duerme —, ordenó el Señor Oscuro, amablemente pero con firmeza. Otro momento acudió a la mente de Harry, después de que casi hubiese sido violado y estando medio comatoso. Vagamente recordó escuchar a Lord Voldemort ordenándole que durmiese en el mismo tono. Era extrañamente reconfortante.

Acomodándose, Harry dejó que su agotamiento se deslizase sobre él y se relajó completamente en el abrazo que le rodeaba. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Allí estaba, siendo estrechado por el hombre más poderoso de Gran Bretaña, el cual iba a pasar la noche despierto sin nada que hacer más que observarle.

Merlín ¿y si empezaba a roncar? ¿O se le caía la baba? O-

Entonces una mano empezó a acariciar su pelo, con movimientos repetitivos y tranquilizadores. Los ojos de Harry cayeron fatigados y al final sucumbieron a la inconsciencia.

Esa noche el Señor Oscuro permaneció tendido junto a su futuro Consorte, sus ojos carmesí mostrando una extraña emoción mientras observaba a la persona que pretendía que fuese su único igual.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry estaba sentado en un baño en la Mansión Malfoy, totalmente desnudo y sonrojándose horriblemente mientras Narcissa Malfoy permanecía sentada en una silla junto a la bañera de mármol. El agua había sido purificada mediante un ritual y aparentemente estaba limpiando a Harry mientras se remojaba en ella, sus manos cruzadas sobre sus partes íntimas para tener algún atisbo de recato.

Harry podía sentir un leve cosquilleo que comparó con una exfoliación, moviéndose sobre su piel mientras estaba sentado sumergido en el agua clara. Tenía que pasar aquello para eliminar influencias externas de su esencia a fin de que no interfiriesen con el ritual.

La presencia de Narcissa era embarazosa pero necesaria, como Harry sabía por leer libros acerca de la ceremonia de vinculación. Antes de que dos personas pudiesen ser unidas, tenían que ser purificadas en agua especialmente preparada como Harry ahora estaba experimentando. A partir de ese momento debían ir acompañados como dictaban las delicadas reglas de la ceremonia. Harry no tenía claros algunos datos, pero recordaba algo acerca de asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos sufriese ningún daño antes de que el ritual estuviese completo, y que ninguna influencia exterior les contaminase. Lord Voldemort estaría remojándose en un baño propio en ese mismo instante en algún lugar de la mansión, vigilado por Lucius Malfoy.

A Harry no se le permitía hablar con Narcissa; de hecho tenía que permanecer en silencio hasta que se le instase en la ceremonia a confirmar su decisión de vincular su núcleo mágico al del Lord. Por tanto había un pesado silencio en el baño, roto sólo por el ligero chapoteo del agua contra el lateral de la bañera.

El tiempo pasaba, y Harry no tenía ni idea de si las tres horas de baño previstas estaban a punto de cumplirse. Afortunadamente había ingredientes en el agua que impedían que se arrugase o que su piel se enrojeciese por el calor del baño.

A causa del significado mágico del número tres, Harry tenía que pasar tres horas siendo purificado, tres horas con su cuerpo siendo pintado con runas de vinculación y después tres horas de meditación mientras se calmaba y abría su núcleo para la ceremonia. El ritual en sí era bastante corto en comparación con las nueve horas de preparación.

Harry caminaría solo a una cámara especialmente protegida y preparada tras su meditación, junto con Lord Voldemort que se aproximaría de manera igualmente solitaria desde una dirección diferente. Allí, Lucius Malfoy estaría esperándoles para pronunciar el hechizo de activación que provocaría que las runas en ambos cuerpos comenzasen la vinculación.

Entonces él les haría las preguntas requeridas para unir sus núcleos, casi como un oficiante pediría a una pareja que hiciesen sus votos de matrimonio. Con un conjuro final abandonaría la habitación y les sellaría dentro, con la esperanza de que cuando volviese a abrir la cámara de nuevo encontraría a dos adultos saludables vinculados y no dos cadáveres en el suelo.

Lo que ocurriría entre el conjuro final y la reapertura de la cámara de vinculación era un misterio para Harry, aun cuando era el aspecto más crucial de toda la ceremonia. Los libros no daban más detalles acerca de lo que pasaba una pareja mientras realmente se unían.

Harry caminaba de cabeza hacia lo desconocido.

Un ligero golpecito en su hombro sobresaltó a Harry y alzó la mirada para ver a Narcissa haciéndole gestos para que se levantase y dejase la bañera de mármol para proceder hacia la siguiente habitación. Afortunadamente ella desvió sus ojos, su conducta digna y calmada como si Harry no estuviese completamente desnudo.

Saliendo cuidadosamente del baño, Harry siguió a Narcissa a una pequeña habitación a la que habían retirado sus adornos y habían limpiado con incienso. Al entrar su cuerpo se secó rápidamente mientras los encantamientos de la habitación hacían su trabajo.

El embriagador olor a romero impregnaba el aire de la cámara, recordando a Harry con una punzada el cordero asado que la señora Weasley solía hacer cuando él era niño, cocinado con la misma especia.

Apartando ese recuerdo, Harry caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y permitió que sus manos cayesen a los lados de su cuerpo, exponiéndose. Narcissa debía pintar las runas de vinculación sobre su piel desnuda, y él no iba a ponérselo más difícil a la elegante aristócrata.

Ella se aproximó a él llevando un cuenco en una mano con un líquido negro en su interior, y un suave pincel que uno podría usar para caligrafía en la otra. Mojando el pincel en la solución, llevó la punta a la frente de Harry y comenzó a dibujar, sus ojos azules absortos en su trabajo.

Harry cerró sus ojos mientras el frío líquido era deslizado sobre su piel, formando una de las runas de vinculación que serían activadas para unir su núcleo al del Señor Oscuro. Cuando Narcissa la completó hubo un ligero escalofrío mágico que Harry sintió antes de que ella pasase a otra parte de su cuerpo.

Ella trabajó de forma eficiente durante las tres horas completas, un pequeño reloj de arena en la esquina de la habitación midiendo el tiempo restante mágicamente.

El cuerpo de Harry estuvo pronto adornado con símbolos negros, cada uno significando algo de importancia. Las marcas se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello donde su collar de Cortesano todavía reposaba, para ser retirado más tarde durante la ceremonia. Continuaban a través de su torso y se desenredaban sobre sus hombros y bajando por sus brazos, una única runa pintada en cada una de las palmas de sus manos.

A través de la suave piel de su vientre había marcas más ligeras que bajaban haciendo espirales tímidamente alrededor de su ingle. Había sido increíblemente incómodo tener a la madre de su amigo pintando alrededor de su miembro, pero si Narcissa podía mantener su dignidad, también él.

Enroscándose a través de la parte delantera de sus muslos y bajando por sus espinillas y pies, las marcas continuaban sin cesar, dos runas pintadas incluso en las plantas de Harry, de todos los lugares posibles.

Surcando su espalda las runas goteaban en patrones circulares, siguiendo la línea de su columna vertebral y pintadas osadamente en sus nalgas y en la sensible piel de la cara interior de sus muslos.

Si alguien sujetase un espejo frente a Harry, no reconocería a la exótica criatura que le devolvería la mirada.

Su cuerpo hormigueaba, no de forma desagradable, con el suave zumbido de las runas recubriendo su piel y penetrando hasta su núcleo, agitando su magia. Apenas percibió cuando Narcissa colocó el cuenco ahora vacío en el suelo junto con el pincel y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la siguiente habitación preparada.

La magia en las runas ya estaba afectando a Harry, llevándole a un estado de calma y alerta al mismo tiempo. Casi en trance, Harry se deslizó hasta la siguiente habitación, tan falta de adornos como la anterior. Narcissa selló la puerta tras él, dejándole solo para este tramo de la ceremonia.

Sentándose en el suelo de la cámara, Harry cruzó sus piernas cubiertas de runas y colocó sus palmas hacia arriba sobre sus rodillas. Había pensado que le costaría entrar en un estado meditativo, pero la magia en las runas prácticamente habían hecho el trabajo para él.

Tomando lentas y profundas inspiraciones, sabiendo instintivamente que las runas le apremiarían cuando fuese el momento para entrar en la última habitación, Harry permitió que su mente quedase en blanco y volvió su atención hacia su interior mientras preparaba su núcleo para la unión.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Nota de Autora:_** _Sé que mucho de este capítulo ha estado centrado en los pensamientos de Harry y no tanto en la acción, pero es importante para mí desarrollar mis personajes y hacer sus acciones y sus procesos mentales creíbles. También, me disculpo por terminar a medio camino de la ceremonia de vinculación de núcleos, pero quiero dedicar un capítulo entero a la unión misma, así que algo de la preparación tenía que ser cubierta aquí._

_Obviamente en el siguiente capítulo podréis leer acerca de la ceremonia de vinculación._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana ^^ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que Harry está empezando a pensar en su futuro, estoy deseando ver su reacción cuando sepa el futuro que ha pensado para él el Lord._**

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**_

_**Nos vemos en una semana ^^**_

_**Un saludo**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticinco**

_Mansión Malfoy_

_1996_

* * *

Era una sensación muy extraña para Harry, estar tan concentrado en su interior y aun así intensamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Mientras ponía un pie frente al otro, caminando por un largo corredor hacia la ceremonia, sintió como si fuese capaz de captar cada pequeño detalle a su alrededor.

Las frías losas bajo sus pies, la leve bruma de incienso purificador, la esencia familiar de romero impregnando el aire y el creciente poder de las runas cubriendo su suave piel presionaban sobre sus sentidos con sorprendente claridad. Era como si la meditación hubiese abierto no sólo su núcleo mágico, sino también hubiese expandido su habilidad para apreciar los elementos que le rodeaban.

El pasillo llevó a Harry más y más cerca de la cámara donde se vincularía oficialmente con el Señor Oscuro, y los sentimientos de aprensión y miedo que el joven había esperado experimentar estaban extrañamente ausentes. En vez de ello estaba lleno con una sensación de absoluta calma, su respiración lenta y profunda y su corazón latiendo con rítmica firmeza en su pecho.

Era debido en parte a las runas sobre su piel, que le preparaban para la ceremonia, pero también a las tres horas de meditación que Harry había completado, que parecían haberle desconectado de sus emociones.

Mientras el chico de ojos color esmeralda llegaba al final del corredor y cruzaba por una seria de puertas a una estancia preparada se fijó en su nuevo entorno con distante interés.

La habitación no tenía ventanas y era de tamaño moderado, con tres puertas por las que entrar o salir. Ocupando una amplia porción del suelo de piedra había un elaborado diseño de runas que habían sido pintadas laboriosamente con trazos claros. Harry reconoció algunos de los símbolos del suelo que decoraban también su cuerpo. Era allí donde Lord Voldemort y él permanecerían, dentro del círculo de runas, mientras Lucius Malfoy pronunciaba las palabras rituales.

El hombre de pelo rubio platino estaba de pie frente al diseño del suelo, vestido con una sencilla túnica gris de algodón. Si Harry hubiese estado conectado a sus emociones, se habría maravillado al ver al sangre limpia llevando un atuendo tan burdo.

Harry se aproximó al hombre, percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo que una figura cubierta por runas de manera similar estaba dando pasos firmes en la misma dirección. Mientras Harry se colocaba a la izquierda de Lucius, sintiendo el escalofrío de la magia mientras pisaba el interior del dibujo del suelo, su futuro compañero de vínculo reclamó el espacio a la derecha.

Lucius murmuró en voz baja el conjuro de activación, las palabras penetrantes y extrañas para los oídos de Harry. Aunque no entendió lo que dijo el sangre limpia, supo lo que el conjuro había hecho. Las runas sobre su piel comenzaron a brillar, calentándole de dentro hacia fuera.

En el suelo a su alrededor el diseño se iluminó de la misma forma con una luz brillante, y la magia latente en las runas comenzó a entrelazarse alrededor de Harry en una intrincada red de poder. Instintivamente Harry se volvió hacia su acompañante, registrando vagamente la desnudez del hombre y el cuerpo cubierto de runas brillantes, antes de que sus ojos se encontrasen con ardiente carmesí.

Allí se quedaron mirándose fijamente, verde en rojo, esmeralda en rubí.

Lucius comenzó a hablar una vez más en la desconocida lengua; sus palabras claras sobre el creciente zumbido de energía mágica emanando del ritual. Al detenerse, como si esperase por una respuesta, Harry descubrió su boca abriéndose por su propia voluntad y una única palabra surgió a borbotones.

Frente a él, el Señor oscuro habló simultáneamente.

—_Volo_.

Harry nunca había dicho esa palabra antes, ni se había topado con ella en ninguno de los textos que había leído. Pero sabía que era lo que debía decir.

Lucius habló de nuevo, cada palabra como una pesa de plomo asentándose en el pecho de Harry, la red mágica enredándose a su alrededor apretándole estrechamente y con más fuerza.

Una vez más el Señor Oscuro y Harry fueron incitados a abrir sus bocas, y una única declaración solemne emergió.

—_Volo_.

La magia del ritual les acercó el uno al otro.

Harry era capaz de sentir a Lord Voldemort ahora, revoloteando por el borde de su consciencia, su núcleo mágico un vasto y atrayente pozo de poder. La tentación de sumergirse en su océano de fuerza, de perderse en su abrazo era muy fuerte, pero Harry tenía demasiada fuerza de voluntad para permitir que eso ocurriese. Sus ojos no obstante jamás dejaron los de su compañero, perdidos en las profundidades carmesí incluso mientras luchaba por evitar perder su sentido de sí mismo mientras el ritual les fusionaba.

Lucius dijo algo corto y autoritario entonces, y cuidadosamente empujó dos afilados cuchillos y un único cáliz hacia el círculo de runas. La magia arrastró los utensilios más adentro, depositándolos frente a los hombres en el centro del diseño.

En perfecta sincronía, Harry y el Señor Oscuro se pusieron de rodillas y reclamaron cada uno un cuchillo, las runas sobre su piel dirigiendo sus acciones. Sin vacilación, cada uno agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su respectivo filo y entonces presionaron las afiladas puntas contra la curva de su codo derecho.

Con sus ojos todavía unidos, como si estuviesen magnetizados al abrasador carmesí, Harry apenas sintió ningún dolor mientras hacía un corte en la parte baja de su brazo, del codo a la muñeca.

El cuchillo cayó de sus dedos con un estrépito que tuvo su eco frente a él, y Harry estiró su brazo sangrante para agarrar el de su pareja, con un corte idéntico. Su rasguño aguijoneó débilmente mientras era presionado contra la herida abierta junto a él, pero el vago dolor se perdió mientras la magia del ritual se cargaba expectante.

Bajo sus brazos agarrados estaba el cáliz, y mientras su sangre se mezclaba cayó sobre el recipiente a la espera. Las runas que habían sido pintadas sobre sus palmas se activaron y ampliaron los superficiales cortes, animando a que la sangre fluyese más rápida y espesa.

La cámara estaba en silencio salvo por el zumbido de energía mágica y el ligero goteo mientras la sangre de Harry y Lord Voldemort caía en el interior del cáliz bajo ellos.

Finalmente la copa se llenó de forma adecuada, y otra oleada mágica hizo que las heridas de ambos hombres se cerrasen.

Lord Voldemort se estiró para coger el cáliz primero, elevándolo hasta los labios de Harry y suministrándole el brebaje. Harry ignoró el desagradable regusto metálico y obedientemente tragó la cantidad necesaria de sangre mezclada.

Sintiendo que había tenido suficiente, Harry rodeó con sus manos el cáliz a su vez y colocó el borde en los labios de Lord Voldemort. El hombre abrió su boca y Harry inclinó la copa para él, permitiendo al hombre mayor tomar su parte de la sangre.

Cuando el cáliz estuvo vacío salvo por algunos posos de sangre, Harry lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo y la magia del ritual lo arrastró, junto con los cuchillos, fuera del diseño.

Ambos se estiraron hacia el otro de nuevo, encontrando sus manos y agarrándolas firmemente, las runas de sus palmas hormigueando con magia. Todavía de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra, sus manos entrelazadas, escucharon mientras Lucius pronunciaba las últimas palabras necesarias.

El zumbido en el diseño a su alrededor se multiplicó por diez, ahora un ensordecedor rugido mientras las runas comenzaban a moverse y girar sobre sus cuerpos en un complicado baile de sombras.

Lucius terminó de hablar y se alejó del diseño en el suelo, esperando mientras los dos hombres abrían sus labios por tercera y última vez.

—_Volo_ —, susurraron los dos, y hubo un momento de completa quietud y silencio mientras el ritual registraba su última declaración. Lucius aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer una salida apresurada, sellando las tres puertas mientras se retiraba a lugar seguro.

Los dos hombres se agarraron el uno al otro con más fuerza.

Hubo una pausa jadeante.

Entonces todo explotó.

* * *

Lord Voldemort peleó para recobrar la consciencia con alguna dificultad, luchando a través de un opresivo manto de fatiga para abrir sus ojos y observar su entorno.

O la falta de él.

Había una opaca nada bajo él, sobre él, alrededor de él.

Estaba desnudo, su piel limpia de las runas negras que Lucius había pintado sobre él antes. Sin embargo podía sentirlas escondidas bajo su capa exterior, zumbando bajo su piel.

Pero un asunto más importante que su estado de desnudez le preocupó.

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Poniéndose en pie y avanzando unos cuantos pasos, Lord Voldemort descubrió que la nada era sólida bajo sus pies. Giró en círculo, sin ver nada más que la misma desolada no-existencia a su alrededor.

La ira le dominó.

—¡Llevadme ante Harry! —gritó de forma imperiosa, dolorosamente consciente de su falta de ropa. A duras penas podría ser particularmente autoritario para alguien o algo tan desnudo y vulnerable como estaba. Como sintiendo su descontento acerca de su estado de desnudez, un oscuro sudario comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Cubrió sus miembros y se transformó en una simple túnica negra.

Complacido ante este nuevo devenir de los acontecimientos, Lord Voldemort volvió su atención de nuevo a descubrir dónde estaba su amante. Quizá una estrategia más diplomática tendría éxito en convencer a cualquier poder que le estaba manteniendo allí en llevarle hasta Harry.

—Estoy buscando a- — comenzó a decir con voz clara hacia la opacidad pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó una voz.

—¡Harry! Cariño, ven aquí —, una amable voz de mujer resonó quebrada sobre la extensión de nada.

El Señor Oscuro no pudo identificar de dónde había venido el sonido, para su frustración. Fue distraído de su irritación cuando sus alrededores comenzaron a oscurecerse y cambiar.

Los colores comenzaron a inundar el espacio anteriormente opaco y objetos comenzaron a formarse alrededor de Lord Voldemort, creando rápidamente una escena para el líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica. Losas aparecieron primero, seguidas de muros sólidos y un techo cavernoso. Velas flotantes aparecieron borrosas, lanzando un resplandor cálido sobre la enorme estancia que se había formado.

El ahogado llanto de un niño pequeño era todo lo que se podía oír, lleno de pena y enfatizado con dolor.

—Oh Harry... aquí estás —, la voz de la mujer desconocida habló de nuevo.

Repentinamente allí estaba ella, una figura regordeta con pelo rizado de color caoba, ojos color chocolate llenos de afecto, con un amor y una preocupación con la que Lord Voldemort estaba tan poco familiarizado. Siguiendo la dirección de su mirada vio a un pequeño niño escondido en un rincón oscuro, aparentemente no mayor de cuatro años, sus diminutos puños cerrados sobre su cara mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza de sus sollozos.

La maternal mujer se acercó al pequeño muchacho y entonces se arrodilló, los pliegues de su vestido gris arrugándose. Lord Voldemort percibió que tanto ella como el niño eran Sirvientes, los collares de hierro en torno a sus gargantas confirmándole el hecho.

La mujer cogió al niño entre sus brazos y le estrechó en un reconfortante abrazo. El Señor Oscuro vio una cabeza con un extrañamente familiar pelo negro sobre el hombro de la mujer, así como un pálido rostro todavía con la persistente redondez de la infancia.

Entonces los ojos del chico se abrieron nublados a través de las lágrimas.

Lord Voldemort se quedó paralizado.

Un par de inolvidables ojos esmeralda miraban en su dirección.

Harry.

El niño era Harry.

Una versión de cuatro años, pero todavía el mismo joven por el que había llegado a tener sentimientos tan fuertes.

—D-duele —, gimoteó el pequeño Harry, enterrando su cara en el hombro de la mujer y escondiendo sus rasgos de la intensa mirada de Lord Voldemort.

—Lo sé, corazón. Pero si vienes conmigo, puedo darte algo de crema para tu dolor. ¿Te gustaría eso? —le engatusó sutilmente la mujer.

Harry tomó un tembloroso aliento y entonces susurró en voz baja—, v-vale.

Ella se puso en pie, sujetando a Harry con facilidad contra su cadera. Frotando su mano a modo de consuelo sobre su espalda comenzó a alejarse de Lord Voldemort, llevándose la escena con ella mientras se movía, sus alrededores difuminándose y desvaneciéndose hasta que sólo las nítidas figuras de Harry y ella fueron aún visibles.

El Señor Oscuro deseó seguirles, y aunque sus pies parecían fijados firmemente al suelo, la nada comenzó a filtrarse en torno a él de nuevo. Alzando la vista para mirar a Harry de nuevo, percibió la rozadura roja en torno al pequeño cuello del niño y se dio cuenta de que debía de acabar de recibir su collar de Sirviente. La visión de la dolorosa abrasión en torno al cuello de Harry, aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda llenos de pena y sufrimiento, calaron muy hondo dentro de Lord Voldemort.

Sabía instintivamente que ésta no era una visión creada por él mismo, ni algo conjurado para causarle tormento.

Éste era el recuerdo más temprano de Harry.

Estaba dentro de la mente de Harry, caminando a través del flujo de su memoria.

El descubrimiento calmó un poco su preocupación por su amante, al darse cuenta de que estaban sufriendo el efecto de sangrado, compartiendo sus vidas el uno con el otro. Harry estaría dentro del torrente de recuerdos del Señor Oscuro, siendo testigo de los sucesos importantes de su existencia. Era algo incómodo pensar en alguien caminando a través de su vida y sus experiencias, pero no había nadie en quien confiase más que en Harry para vagabundear dentro de su cabeza.

Lord Voldemort volvió a centrarse en lo que le rodeaba para encontrarlo totalmente opaco una vez más, listo para recibir el siguiente recuerdo. Contemplando más de cerca la nada, el Señor Oscuro percibió que no estaba tan vacía como había pensado inicialmente.

Había irregularidades que rápidamente se aclararon para formar copos de nieve, deslizándose desde las alturas, que se oscurecieron hasta aparentar pesadas nubes grises. Descendiendo la vista desde el recién formado cielo, Lord Voldemort vio que la escena se había desarrollado rápidamente mientras él había estado distraído.

Hierba cubierta de nieve se extendía en todas direcciones, rota solo por algún raro árbol desnudo. Lejos en la distancia se encontraba una estructura amenazadora que Lord Voldemort identificó como Hogwarts, el lago totalmente congelado bajo la fría garra del invierno.

—¡Atacad! —resonó el repentino grito de guerra y misiles congelados comenzaron a volar.

El Señor Oscuro tuvo suerte de ser insustancial; de otra forma se habría encontrado con una bola de nieve en la cara. En vez de ello el proyectil voló directamente a través de él y se estrelló contra un árbol. Desde detrás del tronco surgió un asustado chillido y una pequeña cabeza se asomó para ver de dónde había venido la bola de nieve.

Una vez más el Señor Oscuro se encontró mirando a Harry, esta vez con apenas seis años de edad, aparentemente. Había perdido una gran cantidad de grasa infantil y había ganado algunos centímetros de altura. Sus ojos esmeralda eran los mismos, hermosos y grandes en su pálido rostro.

Otra bola de nieve vino volando de una dirección diferente, demasiado fuerte y rápida para que Harry escondiese su cabeza a tiempo. Lord Voldemort se encontró avanzando para escudar a Harry, antes de recordar que aquello no era más que un recuerdo y ya había ocurrido. Por no mencionar su estado insustancial.

No necesitaba temer por Harry de todas formas, ya que las manos del chico se elevaron y con un brillo en sus ojos verdes envió una oleada de magia sin palabras y sin varita hacia el proyectil que se aproximaba. La bola de nieve se quedó inmóvil en su camino, antes de girar limpiamente y alejarse a toda velocidad para encontrar a su lanzador.

Tras un montículo de nieve a lo lejos, hubo un apagado aullido antes de que la cabeza de un joven apareciese de su escondite. Tenía una mata de brillante pelo rojo y un rostro pecoso, que ahora se encontraba cubierto de nieve.

—¡Harry! ¡Usar tu magia es hacer trampas! —gritó acusador antes de añadir en voz baja—, yo ni siquiera quería jugar a este estúpido juego.

Dos bolas de nieve más se estrellaron contra su cara dejándole balbuceando indignado—. ¡Harry! —aulló.

—¡No he sido yo! —gritó Harry alegremente, una evidente sonrisa en su rostro.

De hecho, no había sido el pequeño Harry el que había lanzado los proyectiles, sino dos pelirrojos idénticos escondidos junto al chico. Se sonrieron maliciosamente por su precisa puntería al acertar al muchacho, obviamente relacionado con ellos de alguna forma, a juzgar por el pelo.

—¿No quieres jugar más, Percy? —preguntó uno maliciosamente.

—¡Oh, eso está muy mal! —gritó el otro y los gemelos cargaron desde su escondrijo para derribar al joven.

Los tres desaparecieron tras el montículo de nieve, el sonido de su refriega resonando por el terreno. Harry se reía, el sonido divertido y libre. Lord Voldemort se encontró con sus ojos fijos en el chico de seis años, que requería de atención incluso a una edad tan temprana. Estaba claro incluso ahora que crecería para convertirse en un espécimen deslumbrante.

La escena se disolvía, Harry desapareciendo como una voluta de humo en una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La nada pronto reinó una vez más, incluso mientras la fantasmagórica risa de Harry todavía permanecía flotando en el espacio.

El siguiente recuerdo vino raudo y veloz justo después del anterior, los alrededores de Lord Voldemort oscureciéndose y formando un corredor sombrío. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron a Harry, ya que éste era su recuerdo.

—Potter —, se escuchó una voz áspera y Harry apareció, de pie contra el muro del corredor. Sus manos estaban cerradas frente a él y su cabeza estaba tímidamente baja. No parecía mucho mayor que en el otro recuerdo, quizá unos meses más.

Severus Snape surgió, cerniéndose sobre él, sus ropajes negros ondeando mientras miraba con odio hacia abajo, al hijo de aquel que le había atormentado en el colegio. Los ojos carmesí del Señor Oscuro se estrecharon ante la escena, observando mientras Harry comenzaba a temblar muy levemente.

—¿Sí, Director? —se aventuró a decir Harry, sin atreverse a alzar la vista.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que _no corra por los pasillos?_ ¡Esto es un colegio, no un patio de juegos y usted no es más que un siervo aquí! ¿Debo recordarle su condición social? —preguntó Severus, su voz convertida en un gruñido. Con cada palabra que decía, Harry se encogía un poco más sobre sí mismo.

—No Director. Discúlpeme. No dejaré que pase de nuevo —, le aseguró Harry rápidamente, su voz temblando un poco.

—Procure que así sea —, respondió Severus con frialdad, deleitándose en el poder que tenía sobre el chico—. Es igual que su padre. Arrogante y débil —. Se alejó después de esas duras palabras.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido, Harry se derrumbó al suelo de piedra, sus brazos en torno a sus rodillas. No lloró, en vez de ello enterró su rostro en la seguridad de sus rodillas y se abrazó a sí mismo, solo en aquel corredor oscuro.

El Señor Oscuro se quedó de pie a un lado sin poder hacer nada, atrapado entre la furia hacia su leal seguidor y el fuerte impulso de coger al Niño-Harry entre sus brazos y encontrar alguna manera de ofrecerle consuelo. El deseo de hacerlo era inusual, pero Lord Voldemort ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado por otra persona.

Comprendió ahora que era una suerte que Harry no hubiese comenzado sus clases de Oclumancia con el Director. El joven hubiese sido tratado con el mismo frío desdén que le había demostrado en este recuerdo. Lord Voldemort conocía la historia entre Severus y James Potter, pero el odio que su Mortífago desplegaba sobre Harry era inaceptable. Hablaría con el hombre en cuanto estuviese libre del efecto de sangrado y Harry y él se hubiesen asentado en su vida vinculada.

Había planeado que Harry fuese su futuro Consorte y se negaba a tener a un hombre que albergaba tanta aversión por dicho Consorte en ninguna parte cerca de él. Si Severus no podía abandonar su enfado y resentimiento, entonces el Señor Oscuro estaba decidido a retirarle de una posición de poder.

* * *

Lord Voldemort continuó viajando a través del flujo de recuerdos de Harry.

Mientras Harry se hacía mayor los recuerdos que era capaz de rememorar se volvieron más y más frecuentes, haciendo imposible enfocarse únicamente en una escena.

Los recuerdos rodearon al Señor Oscuro, ofreciéndole atisbos de la vida de Harry. Se hizo evidente que la familia adoptiva del joven había sido una influencia increíblemente positiva en su vida, ofreciéndole un sistema de apoyo y amor al que Harry podía recurrir.

A través de recuerdos tanto positivos como negativos, Lord Voldemort vagó, todos llenos con un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda. Mientras Harry entraba en sus años de adolescencia, el Señor Oscuro se volvió cauteloso al darse cuenta de que aproximaban con rapidez al tiempo del entrenamiento de Harry como Cortesano.

Había habido un recuerdo de Rabastan Lestrange prometiendo a Harry estar pendiente de él, y confiando en que sería Cortesano para poder comprar su contrato. Aquello había causado una insuperable cantidad de furia en el Señor Oscuro. Había tenido que recordarse a si mismo que Harry era _suyo, _y aunque Rabastan había acabado consiguiéndole, no le conservaría.

Repentinamente Lord Voldemort fue llevado al torbellino de recuerdos de Harry sobre la Casa del Placer de Afrodita. Invadieron sus sentidos, mostrándole breves fogonazos del entrenamiento de Harry.

Siendo testigo de las experiencias de Harry, tanto de naturaleza sexual como no sexual, el Señor Oscuro se puso furioso, tal y como había esperado. Pero mientras veía retazos del Rompedor de Maldiciones, el profesor de Harry, instruyendo a Harry en las maneras de complacer a un hombre, sintió crecer otra emoción.

Era... tristeza.

Tristeza por el niño lloroso del cuello irritado, el chico que reía jugando con la nieve con sus hermanos adoptivos, por el chico asustado sentado solo en el corredor desierto, por el niño sonriente que ayudaba a su madre sustituta en la cocina, por el aterrorizado pre-adolescente temblando en su cama de noche, por el miserable joven que abrazaba lleno de lágrimas a su hermana adoptiva mientras se despedía.

Ésta era quizá la primera vez que el Señor Oscuro sentía pena por alguien, por una persona a quien él había hecho daño indirectamente con sus ambiciones.

Porque era _Harry_.

Ahora había visto de primera mano cómo Harry se vio afectado por su condición social, los sufrimientos a los que había tenido que enfrentarse por ello. Y le provocaban esa emoción, ese sentimiento.

Tristeza.

La mano de Lord Voldemort sobrevoló su pecho, como si no estuviese seguro de cómo lidiar con la opresión que se asentaba allí. Había un persistente desconcierto en sus ojos rojos mientras experimentaba la recién descubierta emoción.

Era imposible.

Había escindido su alma demasiadas veces como para tener espacio en su corazón para emociones como aquella... entonces una teoría vino a su mente.

El efecto de sangrado.

Compartía no sólo recuerdos de la pareja vinculada, sino también sus emociones.

Él podía ser incapaz de sentir emociones hasta cierto punto, pero Harry no lo era. El hermoso, dulce Harry con un corazón imposiblemente puro. Porque había unido su núcleo mágico con Harry ahora sería capaz de _sentir _de nuevo.

Tristeza, pena, alegría... todo cosas extrañas para el Señor Oscuro.

¿Y el amor?

Era un concepto inconcebible para Lord Voldemort, pero cuando lo consideró, sólo una persona le vino a la cabeza. Pero era demasiado pronto para admitirse nada a sí mismo, con la unión todavía reciente.

Sus emociones no llegarían todas en tropel, ni él creía que le dominarían. Pero por influencia de Harry, las tendría.

El Señor Oscuro todavía no estaba seguro de si estaba complacido con esto o no.

El tiempo lo diría.

Los recuerdos se habían ralentizado, mientras su silencioso testigo se distraía con reflexiones internas, pero cuando Lord Voldemort volvió su atención de nuevo al resto de los recuerdos de Harry, se aceleraron una vez más.

Observó mientras el contrato de Harry era comprado por Rabastan Lestrange, y se forzó a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada durante su cópula. Era un castigo en cierta forma.

Le había dado a Harry esta vida, y lo menos que podía hacer era ser testigo de lo que Harry había pasado.

El Señor Oscuro experimentó un breve momento de satisfacción cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque Harry disfrutaba del sexo con Rabastan, no respondía tan bien como lo hacía con Lord Voldemort. Saber esto le ayudó a sobrevivir a los recuerdos de la intimidad de Harry con su anterior contratante.

Sabía que había llegado al final del flujo de recuerdos del que iba a ser testigo cuando se vio a sí mismo en la memoria de Harry. Era la primera vez que se habían visto el uno al otro, y el Señor Oscuro se tomó un momento para admirar a Harry mientras abría de golpe las puertas de la sala de reuniones de Rabastan Lestrange y caminaba hacia él con sus ojos verdes ardiendo.

Tan pronto como su otro yo y Harry se tocaron, el recuerdo se disolvió, fragmentos rozando a Lord Voldemort y dejándole solo en la nada de nuevo.

Se sintió oprimido por todo lo que había visto en la vida de Harry, abrumado ahora por otro grupo de recuerdos, aquellos que pertenecían a su compañero de vínculo. El Señor Oscuro había visto a Harry en lo mejor y lo peor, le había observado experimentar extremas subidas y aplastantes caídas.

Y por supuesto estaban las emociones ahora disponibles para él.

Eran leves, pero estaban allí, obsequiadas a él por Harry.

Lord Voldemort sintió un destello de consternación mientras consideraba lo que Harry acababa de pasar. El muchacho habría sido capaz de ver cada error y triunfo suyo, su crueldad desenmascarada y las sádicas cosas que había hecho en su camino a la victoria sobre el bando de la Luz.

Pero lo que realmente preocupaba al Señor Oscuro era saber que Harry comprendería lo que había hecho para asegurar su inmortalidad.

Harry sabría que había mutilado su alma.

Fue como si sus pensamientos acerca del hermoso muchacho le hubiesen invocado, porque a poca distancia vio una figura de pie con su espalda vuelta hacia él. El pelo negro ligeramente despeinado y una túnica verde conjurada apresuradamente fueron fuertes indicadores.

—Harry —, llamó él, deseando que el chico se volviese, para demostrarle que aunque había visto las cosas terribles que había hecho en su vida, todavía le aceptaba.

Para su inmenso alivio, Harry se volvió.

Había una nueva sabiduría en sus ojos verdes mientras cruzaba la mirada con su compañero de vínculo, el conocimiento de la vida de Lord Voldemort en primer plano en su mente. El Señor Oscuro no pudo discernir ninguna emoción particular en los rasgos de su amante, ya que Harry llevaba su máscara de Cortesano en su lugar, camuflando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Harry dio algunos pasos hacia delante, la nada opaca rompiéndose a su alrededor para permitirle el paso hacia el Señor Oscuro. Mientras Harry avanzaba Lord Voldemort hizo lo mismo, deseando borrar la distancia entre su vinculado y él. El efecto de sangrado les había mantenido separados demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Harry se detuvo unos pasos más allá, el Señor Oscuro detuvo su avance y esperó a que Harry hiciese el siguiente movimiento.

Casi con indecisión el joven se aproximó, como alguien se acercaría a una bestia peligrosa. Lord Voldemort no culpó al muchacho de ojos esmeralda por tratarle con tanta precaución. Había sido testigo de lo que había hecho. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro podía ser monstruoso.

Sintiendo la necesidad de tratar de darle confianza a Harry de alguna forma, deseando eliminar ese comportamiento cauteloso con él, Lord Voldemort dijo de forma calmada—, nunca te heriría, Harry. Ni antes de la ceremonia de vinculación ni después. Especialmente no después –eres mí vinculado ahora–. Si te hiero a ti me hiero a mí mismo.

Harry ladeó su cabeza y un brillo de cariño cruzó sus ojos esmeralda—. Lo sé.

¿Si Harry lo sabía, entonces por qué estaba actuando con tanta cautela con él?

Descubrió por qué muy pronto.

Harry avanzó lo suficiente como para tocarle, alzando una mano para colocarla contra su mejilla. La sensación fue indescriptible. Su núcleo –no, el núcleo de ambos– fluctuó, enviando un placentero hormigueo a través de ambos cuerpos.

Cuando Harry habló, la admiración tiñendo su voz mientras mencionaba lo que había estado quemándole por dentro desde que había empezado a atravesar el flujo de recuerdos de Lord Voldemort.

—Tu nombre... tu nombre verdadero...

El Señor Oscuro se quedó inmóvil.

—Tom Marvolo Riddle —, suspiró Harry.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota de Autora:** _¡LEED POR FAVOR! Tengo algunas cosas importantes que aclarar. Primero, sé que Slughorn enseñó a Riddle y por tanto sabría que él es el Señor Oscuro, pero obviamente Lord Voldemort tomó medidas para evitar que su verdadero linaje se conociese. Él es un mestizo después de todo, inscrito como tal en los registros de la escuela. Slughorn puede proclamar que enseñó al Señor Oscuro, pero si se le pregunta por su verdadero nombre, etc, sería incapaz de dar respuestas._

Acerca de todo el asunto de las emociones, _**os puedo asegurar que el Señor Oscuro no se volverá de repente un alegre gatito adorable**__. Incluso antes de que mutilase su alma, era un joven reservado. A causa del efecto de sangrado, todas sus emociones volverán a él, pero no le controlarán, ni a sus acciones. Tened eso en mente.  
_  
_Algunas podréis decir, "Pero pensaba que él ya tenía emociones, sentimientos etc" y en respuesta a eso, quiero reafirmar que él podía "sentir" pero sólo hasta cierto punto. También, la mayoría de las emociones en su arsenal tenían base negativa, como la ira y los celos. Estar únicamente en presencia de Harry no habría sido suficiente para desbloquear sentimientos más profundos. Pero ahora que está vinculado, será capaz de entrar en contacto con esas emociones, (amor, etc.)_

_No me he olvidado del collar de Cortesano de Harry, y desaparecerá en el siguiente capítulo._

_Si algunas de vosotras tenéis curiosidad acerca de qué significa "__**Volo**__", es Latin y se traduce como "Sí quiero". En algunas bodas la novia y el novio de hecho usan "__**Volo**__". ¡Esto no quiere decir que la ceremonia de vinculación fuese una ceremonia de matrimonio! Sólo era la respuesta necesaria para demostrar que la pareja estaba de acuerdo con lo que les estaba ocurriendo.  
_  
**Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana ¿Qué os ha parecido?_**

_**Me ha gustado ver a Voldemort recorrer los recuerdos de Harry y verle en las diferentes etapas de su vida, pero, sobre todo me ha gustado que se diese cuenta a la clase de vida que le había condenado por sus ansias de poder.**_

_**Aunque debo reconocer que me ha encantado ver a Voldemort berrearle a la nada para que le llevasen ante Harry, pero, sobre todo me ha gustado la última parte, en la que se encuentran y Harry dice su nombre... uff... *_***_

_**La semana que viene más. ^^**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.  
**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de T__**raducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**Nota de los Traductores:**

**_Una escena explícita ha sido eliminada. Como siempre podéis leer el capítulo completo en Slasheaven.  
_**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiséis**

_Mansión Malfoy_

_1996_

* * *

El Señor Oscuro se recuperó casi inmediatamente de la sorpresa de escuchar su verdadero nombre surgir de los labios de su amante, quitando fríamente la mano de Harry de su cara, donde descansaba titubeante, y dando un firme paso atrás.

Harry tragó saliva y buscó el rostro de su compañero de vínculo, extendiéndose de forma vacilante a través de su nueva unión para averiguar la profundidad del enfado del hombre.

—Tú, más que nadie, deberías saber que detesto ese nombre —, dijo el Señor Oscuro con voz entrecortada, alzando escudos en torno a su lado del vínculo para evitar que Harry fuese capaz de leer sus emociones o tener cualquier acceso a su mente.

—Te pusieron ese nombre por tu padre Muggle —, comenzó Harry en voz baja—. Él... abandonó a tu madre y te sentenció a una infancia en un orfanato.

—Sí. Pero sabes más que eso —, comentó Lord Voldemort, sus ojos carmesí fijos en su joven amante.

—El verano entre tu quinto y sexto curso lograste localizar a tu tío, Morfin Gaunt. Fue entonces cuando descubriste quién era realmente tu padre. Y tú... entonces fuiste y... —Harry se detuvo, con tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

—Asesiné a mi padre y a mis abuelos. Después inculpé a mi tío por los asesinatos, quedándome con el anillo de la familia Gaunt —. No había arrepentimiento en su voz mientras describía de forma inexpresiva su intervención en la eliminación de su últimos parientes cercanos.

—Estabas furioso... tan furioso cuando descubriste quién era tu padre. Pero no planeabas asesinarle a él ni a tus abuelos al principio, ¿verdad? Ibas a perdonarles —, murmuró Harry.

—Entonces me concedieron una audiencia con ellos. Fui... reconocido. Mi repugnante padre Muggle había sabido acerca de mi existencia. Había estado pagando a la señora Cole en el orfanato para que me mantuviese allí hasta mi mayoría de edad. Esa era la razón por la que nadie intentó adoptarme —. Lord Voldemort continuó el relato, su rostro vacío de emociones.

El corazón le dolía a Harry por el pequeño niño que había visto en el flujo de recuerdos de su amante, al que había contemplado malhumorado mientras los otros niños iban y venían, siendo llevados a familias cariñosas y dándoles oportunidades de ser felices.

—Él amenazó tu vida —, dijo Harry, mirando a los ojos carmesí del Señor Oscuro, el horror filtrándose a través de sus palabras—. Tenía una pequeña pistola en el cajón tras él. La sacó y te apuntó a la cabeza. Tus abuelos estaban sentados allí observando, sin interferir. Todos pensaron que habías ido a pedir dinero o quizá reconocimiento como heredero de los Riddle.

—Mi magia se desquitó. No sé qué conjuro lancé aquel día, pero cuando mi poder se asentó los tres estaban muertos —, dijo Lord Voldemort, el arrepentimiento aún ausente de su voz. Realmente no lamentaba lo que había ocurrido entre su familia y él.

—Entonces inculpaste a tu tío —, dijo Harry con una nota de desaprobación en su voz.

—Le viste, Harry. Era un pedazo de escoria, un peligro para la sociedad. Merecía volver a Azkaban a pudrirse —, le espetó Lord Voldemort con la seguridad de alguien que creía que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No merecías ir a Azkaban? Asesinaste a tu padre y tus abuelos, Tom, independientemente de que fuese intencionado o no. ¿Y qué hay de toda la otra gente que ha muerto a manos tuyas, o indirectamente por tu ascenso al poder? Hombres inocentes, mujeres y niñ-

Una mano se abrió paso hasta la garganta de Harry, sin restringir su respiración pero descansando amenazadora contra su piel—. ¿Te quedarás ahí y presentarás todas las atrocidades que he cometido en mi vida? ¿Repasarás cada crimen que he llevado a cabo, cada error que he hecho, cada _vida _que ha sido destruida por mis acciones? —siseó el Señor Oscuro, pasando a hablar en Pársel ante el mero pensamiento de Harry haciendo algo así.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con calma; incluso con la mano en torno a su delgado cuello y un par de ardientes ojos carmesí clavándose en los suyos verdes.

—Nunca —, dijo Harry en voz baja pero con notable seguridad.

La mano en torno a su garganta se relajó por la sorpresa, antes de apartarse.

—Me siento insultado de que pienses siquiera que haría algo así —, continuó Harry, con bastante audacia—. El pasado es el pasado. Sí, hiciste cosas horribles en tu vida. Te he visto cometer esos terribles actos. Hay sangre en tus manos, Tom —. Harry se acercó más mientras hablaba, ignorando el brillo de ira en los ojos de su amante ante el uso de su verdadero nombre. Alzando su mano, Harry la colocó de nuevo en la mejilla del hombre, donde había sido retirada antes.

—¿Pero qué sería la vida, si no hubiese una oportunidad para la redención? ¿Para el perdón? —preguntó Harry de forma apremiante, sus ojos buscando los del otro para encontrar la confirmación de que sus palabras estaban calando en él.

—No puedo ser redimido —, dijo Lord Voldemort fríamente—. Sabía cuál sería el coste de alzarme con el poder –de convertirme realmente en un Señor de la Oscuridad–. ¿Dices que hay sangre en mis manos? La hay, de hecho. Y esa sangre no puede ser borrada, no puede ser compensada.

—Es cierto —, entonó Harry suavemente—, que aquellos que han muerto a causa de tus objetivos no pueden ser reemplazados. Mis propios padres fueron asesinados por tus seguidores, por tu insaciable deseo de erradicar cualquier resistencia —. Harry hizo una pausa cuando el Señor Oscuro abrió su boca como si fuese a acusar a Harry de hacer lo que había dicho que no haría.  
—Pero no estoy pidiendo una disculpa, ni arrepentimiento por lo que se ha perdido. Nada puede corregir el mal que ocurrió cuando me convertí en huérfano. Pero todavía creo que puedes hallar la redención. Sólo necesitas buscarla en el sitio adecuado —, susurró Harry.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar algún tipo de redención? —se mofó el Señor Oscuro, con desdeñosa incredulidad pintada en sus facciones.

Harry se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder presionar su frente contra la de su compañero de vínculo. Casi de forma inconsciente, Lord Voldemort se inclinó para que pudiesen tocarse con más facilidad. En cuanto estuvo colocado en su lugar, Harry miró a los ojos carmesí y abrió su mente, tratando de alcanzar simultáneamente su núcleo mágico compartido.

De mala gana, el Señor Oscuro liberó los escudos que le separaban de Harry y se deslizó por su lado del vínculo para encontrarse con Harry en el medio, en su centro compartido. La sensación de sus esencias fundiéndose era indescriptible.

Y Harry...

El alma de Harry _ardía _en el espacio, tan pura e inmaculada que Lord Voldemort sintió el impulso de esconder la suya mutilada, avergonzado. Pero Harry no le dejaría, arrastrando tercamente los restos andrajosos del alma del Señor Oscuro hasta los pliegues de la suya, como le recibiría en su cuerpo durante sus momentos apasionados.

Esto sin embargo era aún más íntimo.

No había espacio entre sus almas, ni división que les mantuviese separados. Era abrumador para Lord Voldemort, tras conservar sólo un pequeño fragmento de su alma principal para mantener su cuerpo, tener de repente una entera y completa calentando su ser.

Repentinamente la voz de Harry resonó dentro de su núcleo de poder unido.

_—Puedes encontrar tu redención a través de mí._

Su alma fue inundada de repente con emociones canalizadas desde la de Harry, demasiadas para nombrarlas, y demasiado rápido como para identificarlas. La emanación se fundió para crear una sensación de calidez, afecto y júbilo que bañó su alma en oleadas reconfortantes.

Era amado.

Harry le amaba.

No podía identificar el amor exactamente en la riada proveniente del alma de Harry, pero a través de su nueva conexión con el joven sabía ahora cómo se sentía el amor, aquel concepto largamente olvidado, rehuido desde sus comienzos en el orfanato.

Aunque su propia alma era débil y llena de cicatrices, la energía de la de Harry era suficiente para provocar una respuesta de ese fragmento desgarrado. Del pedazo se deslizó un goteo de emociones hasta el alma de Harry, la mayoría sentimientos e impresiones despertados recientemente.

No era mucho, pero era un comienzo.

Entre la forzada respuesta que trataba de alcanzar de forma titubeante el alma de Harry estaba la emoción que el Señor Oscuro no se había atrevido a admitir que era capaz de tener, siquiera por una única persona en toda su vida.

Aunque todavía no estaba preparado para admitirla, sabía instintivamente que Harry notaba su presencia. La repentina oleada de esperanza y júbilo a través de su conexión era suficiente evidencia.

Después de que su intercambio de emociones y sentimientos estuviese completo, ambos sintieron que era el momento para que sus almas se separasen de su estrecho abrazo. Lord Voldemort se encontró a sí mismo reticente a abandonar la calidez y plenitud del alma de Harry, pero con un delicado empujón del chico reunió las fuerzas para apartar su propia alma.

Al momento se sintió más frío, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que el alma de Harry había afectado la suya. Armándose de coraje, recurriendo a su casi infinita reserva de determinación, el Señor Oscuro retrajo su consciencia de su núcleo mágico compartido, donde sus almas permanecían, y regresó a la privacidad de su propia mente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró de rodillas en la cámara ritual de la Mansión Malfoy, sus brazos unidos a los de Harry. El muchacho también estaba revolviéndose, sus ojos esmeralda parpadeando confusos mientras tomaba conciencia de su entorno.

Con sus huesos crujiendo a modo de protesta, aflojaron la presa, cada uno haciendo una ligera mueca ante el dolor de mover sus miembros tras una noche entera descansando en la misma posición. Con el gesto de una mano rígida, el Señor Oscuro lanzó un conjuro menor de curación sobre su compañero de vínculo y él.

Harry le dedicó una mirada agradecida mientras sus músculos se aflojaban y se relajaban, el dolor desvaneciéndose rápidamente mientras la magia de Lord Voldemort surtía efecto. Mientras Harry frotaba sus miembros desnudos para animarlos aún más a volver a la vida, se dio cuenta de que las runas negras sobre su cuerpo se habían sumergido completamente bajo su piel, como lo habían hecho en su consciencia compartida.

Echando un vistazo al Señor Oscuro, se dio cuenta de que lo mismo se podía decir del hombre. Un destello de lujuria cruzó a través de Harry al verle estirando su cuerpo lánguidamente, la firme piel ondulando con el movimiento mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

Lord Voldemort se detuvo mientras recibía un indicio de lujuria emanando del lado de Harry de la conexión, y se volvió ligeramente para mirar al muchacho con una leve sonrisa rondando por sus labios.

—Creo que voy a disfrutar de esta conexión —, ronroneó, enviando a Harry una oleada de su propia lujuria mientras recorría con sus ojos las formas desnudas del joven.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello de Harry, una complacida y sorprendida expresión en su rostro al ver la garganta del joven libre de cualquier símbolo de opresión. Ni siquiera había piel dañada para señalar dónde que había descansado alguna vez en torno a su cuello, el ritual obviamente eliminando todas y cada una de las pruebas. Buscando alrededor del círculo de runas, Lord Voldemort encontró los retorcidos restos del collar de Cortesano, tirados no muy lejos de Harry.

Siguiendo la mirada de su Señor, así como la emoción de satisfacción ondulando por su vínculo, Harry se sobresaltó cuando vio su collar de Cortesano roto sobre el suelo de piedra de la cámara ritual. Su mano voló a su garganta, sus dedos recorriendo frenéticamente la piel de la zona, confirmando que el collar se había ido realmente.

Era oficialmente un hombre libre.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se había sentido muy aliviado cuando abrió la cámara ritual por la mañana el día después de la ceremonia para encontrar a dos hombres vivos esperándole, vestidos con túnicas negras conjuradas.

Sus ojos grises habían percibido casi inmediatamente la ausencia de un collar de Cortesano en la garganta de Harry, pero había recibido un aviso de algún tipo por parte de su Señor la noche anterior y no se sorprendió completamente ante la visión.

Haciendo una profunda reverencia a ambos, ya que Harry era ahora por extensión parte de su Señor, había anunciado que la Mansión estaba a disposición de la pareja por tanto tiempo como les fuese conveniente, y se ofreció a escoltarles inmediatamente a una habitación para que descansasen y se recuperasen de su unión.

Era allí donde la pareja se encontraba actualmente, sin embargo dormir estaba lejos de sus pensamientos.

Harry no oponía resistencia mientras el Señor Oscuro le arrinconaba duramente contra la pared del dormitorio, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras presionaba sus labios hambrientos contra los de Harry. Sus dedos se entrecruzaron, se enlazaron mientras su beso se volvía aún más apasionado. La mano libre de Lord Voldemort viajó hábilmente arriba y abajo por el cuerpo de Harry, provocando gemidos al muchacho que fueron sofocados por los labios del Señor Oscuro. Su beso terminó demasiado pronto, cuando su necesidad de aire se volvió imposible de negar, dejando a ambos jadeando ligeramente.

En el momento en el que el beso terminó, Lord Voldemort reclamó inmediatamente el cuello de Harry, mordiendo la piel sólo para aliviarla con su lengua, atareado en dejar marcas sobre la clara piel del otro.

Un gemido ansioso escapó del joven, para satisfacción del Señor Oscuro. El cuerpo entero de Harry se sentía como un pozo de fuego líquido mientras se derretía en los abrasadores besos de su compañero de vínculo y las delicadas caricias a su cuello y clavícula. Sintió sus rodillas sucumbiendo y lentamente resbaló al suelo, arrastrando a su amante con él por la fuerza. Lord Voldemort liberó las muñecas de Harry y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del muchacho atrayéndole hacia a él. Con delicadeza les guió a ambos al suelo, consciente de cualquier dolor residual que pudiese haber quedado tras la ceremonia.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de ser aprisionado una vez más, sus muñecas sujetas por encima de su cabeza con una mano, mientras el Señor Oscuro sujetaba su barbilla con la otra. Sus ojos se cruzaron en un momento de pasión ardiente; fieros rubíes relampaguearon en apasionados orbes esmeralda. Ambos ardiendo con lujuria, amor y deseo, sus pechos alzándose y bajando mientras jadeaban.

—Harry —, ronroneó Lord Voldemort sensualmente, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciese ante el sonido—. Si no paramos esto ahora o nos movemos a la cama voy a terminar tomándote aquí mismo en el suelo.

Harry se retorció de forma experimental, comprobando la suavidad del suelo alfombrado antes de lanzar una mirada confiada a su amante y decir con voz ronca—, entonces es bueno que el suelo sea tan confortable.

Labios ardientes encontraron los suyos de nuevo, mientras fuertes manos le llevaban a dicho suelo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se consideraba un joven valiente, hasta cierto punto por supuesto. Uno debía preservar su vida después de todo.

Fue por eso que, mientras se despertaba en una localización desconocida, sus brazos y piernas atados con una fuerte cuerda y su boca amordazada mágicamente, eligió permanecer muy quieto y evaluar la situación.

Sus ojos grises estudiaron con rapidez la habitación en la que residía actualmente, desde su posición estratégica tendido de manera incómoda sobre un costado. La parte de su cuerpo que estaba apoyada contra el suelo estaba entumecida, indicando que había estado tumbado inconsciente allí por algún tiempo.

La habitación, si se la podía llamar así, estaba vacía salvo por una silla astillada, descansando cerca de una ventana cubierta con tablas. Los jirones de lo que una vez fue una cortina se movían de manera inquietante en la fría brisa que se filtraba a través de los paneles de cristal rotos.

Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el mohoso entarimado, un juego de pisadas sobre la mugre para marcar la dirección que su captor había tomado para traerle aquí.

Dondequiera que "aquí" fuese.

Como heredero de una de las más ricas e influyentes familias de Europa, Draco no era ajeno a los intentos de secuestro. Muchos en el pasado se habían esforzado por raptar al heredero de los Malfoy con la intención de mantenerle cautivo y pedir a cambio grandes sumas de dinero. Siempre, ya fuesen sus padres o sus protectores como niño, habían sido capaces de repeler a los potenciales secuestradores y llevarles a la justicia.

Ésta era la primera vez que alguien había tenido éxito realmente.

La pura imposibilidad de la situación en la que se encontraba el sangre limpia presionaba contra su mente. Con su cerebro trabajando furiosamente, Draco repasó su memoria hasta dónde podía recordar, para encontrar alguna señal de quién le había cogido y dónde estaba siendo retenido.

No tenía forma de saber siquiera si todavía era domingo, ya que no había manera de saber cuánto había estado cautivo, inconsciente.

Desechando ese pensamiento desalentador, Draco volvió a enfocarse en su misión.

El domingo por la mañana había viajado con Blaise y Daphne hasta Hogsmeade, ya que éste era uno de los raros fines de semana en los que los estudiantes podían disfrutar del pequeño pueblo mágico. Los tres habían ido a las Tres Escobas y se habían calentado con una cerveza de mantequilla, antes de que Daphne se hubiese ido a toda prisa, explicando que quería comprarle un regalo a Harry por regresar finalmente a Hogwarts, a pesar de su breve ausencia este fin de semana.

Blaise y él habían echado un vistazo a las tiendas por su cuenta, antes de que también Blaise tuviese que irse a hacer una transacción al Gringotts local. Draco se había planteado si ir o no con el chico italiano antes de decidir en contra, reacio a enfrentarse a una tediosa espera mientras su amigo negociaba con los duendes.

Solo, había vagabundeado lejos de la concurrida carretera principal y por una bien conocida ruta hacia la infame Casa de los Gritos. A menudo le gustaba hacer ese camino al perímetro exterior hasta la supuesta casa encantada, ya que era tranquila y apacible en comparación con el propio Hogsmeade.

Había llegado al pequeño claro dividido en dos por la destartalada valla que marcaba el límite de la Casa de los Gritos y se había parado a echar un vistazo contemplar la estructura de aspecto ominoso en la distancia.

Y entonces...

Y entonces nada.

Su captor, quienquiera que fuese, probablemente le había seguido desde el pueblo, o había estado esperándole. Con apenas nadie visitando el claro, su secuestrador podía haberle hecho desaparecer fácilmente sin que se enterase.

Una sofocante sensación de pánico estaba empezando a invadir a Draco mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente a merced de quienquiera que fuese que se le había llevado. Ni siquiera sabía si sus motivos eran monetarios. ¿Y si no querían usarle como rehén? ¿Y si eran algún tipo de rebeldes enloquecidos, queriendo volcar su furia en el hijo de un Mortífago?

Retorciéndose en vano en sus ataduras, Draco intentó mover su cuerpo por el sucio suelo hacia la ventana, confiando en que podría encontrar la fuerza para alzarse y echar un vistazo a los alrededores de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Había una puerta también, pero Draco decidió que debería intentar mirar primero por la ventana para averiguar que entorno iba a tener que cruzar mientras escapaba.

Eso, si podía encontrar alguna forma de librarse de las cuerdas que constreñían sus miembros.

Emitiendo un silencioso grito de frustración, la mordaza mágica negando cualquier sonido que surgiese de su boca, Draco gradualmente logró reptar hacia la ventana, maldiciendo lo torpe que sabía que parecía mientras se retorcía y se agitaba para lograr impulso para moverse.

Descansando ahora bajo la ventana, completamente sin aliento, Draco intentó reunir energías para la dificultosa tarea que tenía por delante. Iba a tener que usar toda su fuerza para ponerse en posición erguida, para poder mirar por la ventana.

Tras un largo y agonizante periodo de tiempo, el sangre limpia logró finalmente ponerse en pie. Con los músculos temblando por el esfuerzo, Draco empujó la andrajosa cortina a un lado con su cuerpo y se asomó por una grieta en las tablas para mirar fuera.

Vio hierba yerma que crecía sin trabas hasta llegar a una valla desvencijada terriblemente familiar y a un bosquecillo. Contemplando la escena con incredulidad, Draco tuvo que aceptar finalmente el hecho de que se encontraba en la Casa de los Gritos.

Por un momento sopesó la estúpida idea de que quizá la Casa estaba encantada después de todo y que había sido secuestrado por algo sobrenatural que no se había tomado amablemente que frecuentase el perímetro de la propiedad.

Dejando a un lado de forma implacable esa teoría, pegándose una patada a sí mismo mentalmente por la ridícula idea, le echó la culpa enteramente al estrés y al pánico de la situación en la que estaba.

Ahora que había confirmado su localización, Draco renqueó y saltó hacia la única puerta en la habitación, sus dedos manipulando el pomo con torpeza.

El cual estaba indudablemente cerrado con llave.

Con otro silencioso grito de disgusto, Draco renqueó hasta el muro disponible más cercano y se apoyó contra él para bajar cuidadosamente hasta el suelo y a una posición sentada medio confortable.

Seguramente a estas alturas su ausencia habría sido percibida, y ya fuese Blaise o Daphne dándose cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le habían visto durante un tiempo. Quién sabe, podían haber pasado días, y grupos completos de búsqueda liderados por su padre podían estar peinando la zona mientras él estaba allí sentado.

Satisfecho con ese pensamiento, Draco se permitió caer en un sueño intranquilo contra la dura pared, el agotamiento filtrándose en él y absorbiendo toda la energía de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió algún tiempo después de que Draco se hubiese dormido, revelando a Fleur Delacour, la cual arrugó su delicada nariz mientras el polvo cosquilleaba en sus fosas nasales. Entrando con cautela en la habitación, agitando su varita para comprobar el estado del sangre limpia y asegurarse de que estaba profundamente dormido, Fleur trajo una bandeja con una rebanada de pan sobre ella.

Colocándola junto al joven, para que la viese cuando se despertase de nuevo, aflojó las cuerdas en torno a sus brazos para que fuese capaz de comer y abandonó entonces con rapidez la mugrienta habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Cerciorándose de que la cerradura era segura, se inclinó contra la madera, sin gustarle aquel nudo de culpabilidad en su estómago.

Haberse rebajado al secuestro para tener éxito en su misión...

El disgusto consigo misma asomó a sus rasgos, e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante para cubrir su cara con una pantalla de pelo rubio.

Esta era su única oportunidad de sacar a Harry fuera de Gran Bretaña.

Había descubierto a través de la red de espías de la Orden del Fénix que el Señor Oscuro se había retirado por unos días a la Mansión Malfoy con su Cortesano. Sus posibilidades de llegar a Harry allí eran mucho mayores que en Hogwarts o la Ciudadela.

Ahora tenía al heredero de los Malfoy como moneda de cambio, oculto justo fuera de los terrenos de la escuela en el edificio abandonado cerca de Hogsmeade.

En cuanto a que alguien inevitablemente notase la ausencia del joven –bueno, ella no había sido elegida como agente para esa misión por nada–. Fleur Delacour siempre tenía un plan.

Y éste era brillante.

* * *

—¡Draco! —llamó Daphne, viendo a su amigo a punto de doblar la esquina más adelante.

El chico se detuvo como sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, antes de girarse y encararse con la chica que corría hacia él.

—¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? Blaise y yo nos encontramos fuera de las Tres Escobas pero no pudimos encontrarte. ¿Volviste pronto al castillo? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—S-sí —, balbuceó él, de forma bastante inusual.

Daphne titubeó, observando a su amigo atentamente. Algo estaba definitivamente mal. Draco nunca andaba encorvado como estaba ahora, ni evitaba su mirada y permitía que sus ojos grises parpadeasen nerviosamente.

¿Estaba poniéndose enfermo?

Con su preocupación aumentando, Daphne colocó una mano maternal en su frente, notando su sorprendido respingo.

—No tienes fiebre, Draco... ¿pero quizá deberías ir a Madame Pomfrey sólo para estar seguros? —sugirió Daphne.

—Yo no... quiero decir... sí, quizá —, tartamudeó.

Daphne no pudo evitar mirarle incrédula. Entonces aquello se tornó en algo un poco más sospechoso. ¿Le había pasado algo a su amigo que no quería contarle? ¿Era por eso que estaba tan inquieto?

Draco se puso en marcha apresuradamente –en dirección contraria a la enfermería–.

—Draco —, le llamó Daphne suavemente, ahora preocupada de verdad. Draco se giró torpemente y la chica se mordió el labio—. La enfermería está por el otro lado, ¿recuerdas?

Draco parpadeó antes de sonrojarse y murmurar—, por supuesto —, pasando rápidamente por delante ella, en la dirección correcta esta vez.

Daphne le siguió con la mirada, considerando a medias ir tras él sólo para asegurarse de que llegaba al lugar correcto. Finalmente decidió que no, recordando un trabajo de Pociones que tenía para el día siguiente y que había descuidado en favor de bajar a Hogsmeade con sus amigos.

Madame Pomfrey sabría cómo arreglar a Draco.

Mientras Daphne deambulaba hacia la sala común de sexto año, absorta en sus pensamientos, "Draco" dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque su tapadera no hubiese sido descubierta.

Deslizándose a un aula abandonada, Nymphadora Tonks permitió que su disfraza se disolviese, volviendo a su forma preferida de mujer de pelo rosa y ojos color violeta. La sorpresa de toparse con uno de los conocidos de Draco la había puesto nerviosa, y necesitaba un momento para recobrar la calma.

Con su mano pasando sobre el brazalete de oro de Procreadora retirada, que no abandonaría su brazo sin importar la forma que adoptase, Tonks permitió a su mente revolotear brevemente a su misión. Si esta ridícula correría funcionaba, y Fleur era capaz de sacar a Harry de Gran Bretaña, entonces todos los miembros atrapados allí serían libres para usar sus monedas y escapar al Cuartel General de la Orden en Francia.

Ella misma se quedaría atrás, ya que tenía un valor incalculable con su don de metamorfomaga. Por no mencionar a sus tres hijos, uno de ellos actualmente en Hogwarts. Su Calix estaba feliz allí, y Rabastan les trataba a todos bien.

El hecho de que pudiese estar allí, haciéndose pasar por Draco Malfoy, atestiguaba el grado de libertad que tenía. Rabastan creía que estaba viviendo en la Casa de Damara, preparando al nuevo grupo de Procreadoras para sus futuras vidas. Era un poco arriesgado, considerando que podía contactar con la Casa y descubrir que la madre de sus hijos no estaba realmente allí, pero tenían uno o dos agentes controlando los mensajes que entraban y salían de la casa de adiestramiento.

Suspirando para sí, Tonks se puso el disfraz de Draco Malfoy una vez más, asegurándose de que su brazalete de Procreadora quedaba oculto por el puño de la túnica del colegio antes de abandonar la clase y continuar la artimaña que ayudaría a rescatar a Harry Potter.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Nos echabais de menos? ^_^_**

**_Aah! Me ha encantado el capítulo de esta semana. La escena de ellos en la nada me ha puesto los pelos de punta, sobre todo cuando Voldemort sujeta del cuello a Harry por hablar más de la cuenta y él no se amedrenta._**

**_Desde luego no ha podido escoger a mejor persona para unirse XD._**

**_La orden ha vuelto a moverse y el pobre Draco ha sido su victima, esperemos que alguien se de cuenta de que el otro Draco es una mala imitación._**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios!_**

**_Nos vemos el lunes :D_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	27. Capítulo 27

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintisiete**

_Mansión Malfoy_

_1996_

* * *

El martes por la mañana Harry vagó sin rumbo a través de los opulentos salones de la Mansión Malfoy, maravillándose ante las lujosas decoraciones y la pura riqueza expuesta. Si no hubiese sabido ya que la familia era una de las más prósperas de Europa, lo habría descubierto ahora.

Lord Voldemort, o Tom como Harry había empezado a referirse a él en la privacidad de su propia mente, estaba ocupado en una reunión de emergencia de su Círculo Interno. Se llevaba a cabo en una cámara privada en el ala oeste de la mansión, ya que el Señor Oscuro no deseaba reubicar a su recién vinculado y él en la Ciudadela tras un periodo tan corto desde su unión.

Harry no estaba seguro de los detalles exactos, pero lo que sabía era que la Orden había atacado el Callejón Diagon, tomando a compradores inocentes como rehenes mientras levantaban una barricada en el corazón del barrio comercial. Por ahora no se sabía cuántos heridos había, aunque tampoco había constancia de víctimas mortales todavía. El estado de los rehenes era indeterminado.

Los Mortífagos estaban actualmente haciendo frente a los rebeldes, pero por lo que Harry sabía se encontraban en un punto muerto, tratando de negociar la entrega segura de los rehenes.

Pasando una mano por su pelo negro, Harry suspiró y envió otra ola de tranquilizadora calma hacia su amante al otro lado del vínculo, la furia y el estrés ondeando a través de su núcleo mágico compartido provocando que Harry se sintiese agitado.

Narcissa estaba ocupada llamando a través de la chimenea a amigos cercanos de la familia para constatar que habían escapado del ataque, pero había asegurado a Harry que era libre de recorrer la Mansión sin supervisión. Aceptando la generosa oferta, Harry había intentado distraerse con las lujosas estancias que había descubierto.

Sin embargo todo lo que podía sentir eran las emociones alimentadas por su amante cayendo por su enlace, perturbándole en gran medida incluso aunque intentaba ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo como respuesta.

Se sentía ligeramente irritado porque tras sólo dos días como pareja vinculada su amante hubiese sido ya arrancado de su lado para ocuparse de una crisis. Con suerte todo se resolvería pronto, y el Señor Oscuro podría volver finalmente junto a Harry.

Había retratos familiares con marcos dorados decorando las paredes del pasillo por el que Harry estaba caminando, aristócratas vestidos con ricos ropajes mirando por encima del hombro al muchacho desconocido que se hallaba entre ellos. Harry se estremeció ligeramente al sentir sus ojos pintados siguiéndole, evaluando la calidad de sus ropas y la manera en la que se comportaba. Era increíblemente inquietante, por no decir otra cosa.

Deseando escapar de los vigilantes ojos, Harry caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta más cercana del corredor, y en su precipitación por entrar a la relativa privacidad de la habitación, no percibió las elaboradas protecciones que sellaban la puerta.

Sólo fue cuando giró el pomo y empujó la puerta que se dio cuenta de que su magia había desenmarañado la extensa protección que había estado guardando la habitación tras ella.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por un momento en la entrada, maravillándose ante el incremento de poder que su vínculo le había proporcionado. Ni siquiera había percibido a su magia eliminando las protecciones.

Asomándose con cautela a la habitación antes sellada, Harry dedujo que se trataba de un estudio debido a la copiosa cantidad de libros que se alineaban en las paredes y el hermoso escritorio de caoba colocado en el centro de la estancia. Una chimenea se extendía por el muro derecho, la parrilla fría y vacía.

La curiosidad y la prudencia guerrearon en el interior de Harry, antes de que su natural deseo de saber más emergiese vencedor y entrase en la habitación, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras él. La reunión sin lugar a dudas sería larga; si es que el disgusto que Harry sentía filtrándose a través de su vínculo era alguna indicación. Su presencia allí con suerte no sería detectada.

Harry ojeó los libros que cubrían la habitación de arriba a abajo, con una ceja alzada de manera apreciativa mientras se fijaba en los títulos. Muchos de ellos estaban ya en posesión de su amante, pero había algunos tomos antiguos sobre los que nunca había puesto los ojos.

El joven estaba deseando sacar uno o dos a escondidas, pero sintió que Lucius descubriría rápidamente la ausencia de un libro. Las superficies de la habitación no tenían ningún rastro de polvo o suciedad, un signo claro de que era visitada bastante a menudo.

Suspirando decepcionado, con su mirada fija sobre los raros libros expuestos, Harry se aproximó al enorme escritorio, pasando una mano sobre su sedosa superficie. Había sido pulido recientemente, tan bien de hecho, que Harry podía ver su reflejo borroso sobre la madera.

Inclinándose sobre el escritorio, Harry volvió sus ojos de nuevo a la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa de interés. Aunque comprendía el deseo de Lucius de mantener su estudio protegido contra intrusos indeseados, la complejidad de esos encantamientos era mucho mayor de lo que uno podría esperar para un simple estudio.

¿Quizá había documentos delicados escondidos o esta habitación conducía a otra, secreta? Si cualquiera de las dos opciones era verdad, Harry todavía tenía que encontrar alguna prueba mientras husmeaba.

Examinando los muros del estudio con su magia, sólo para estar seguro de que allí no había realmente una puerta secreta en alguna parte; Harry se detuvo cuando su escrutinio produjo un resultado.

Apartándose del escritorio, Harry se desplazó rápidamente a una sección de la librería a su izquierda, sacando libros de las estanterías descuidadamente para dejar al descubierto una sección de muro desnudo tras ellos. Pasando su mano a modo de prueba sobre la fría piedra, Harry usó el contacto directo para examinarla de nuevo con su magia.

En efecto, el análisis más en profundidad reveló el mismo resultado, si no más fuerte con el contacto cercano.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente receloso de seguir más lejos. Sabía que era peligroso, increíblemente. Por no mencionar que si Lucius descubría su presencia allí, potencialmente podía perder la confianza y el respeto del sangre limpia.

Pero aquello le estaba _llamando_.

Dominado por un repentino deseo de encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Harry envió una oleada de magia sin palabras y sin varita a la sección de pared desnuda frente a él, rompiendo el encantamiento en torno a ella. El muro tembló, antes de derretirse como si fuese líquido, revelando un pequeño espacio oscuro tallado en los cimientos de la mansión.

Con su respiración acelerándose por la expectación, Harry se aproximó al agujero en el muro, su brazo alzándose tembloroso para introducirse dentro y sacar lo que había estado buscando.

Sabía que no debía estar allí.

Sabía que el objeto que allí esperaba era extremadamente letal.

Pero Harry descubrió que no podía reunir las fuerzas para hacer caso a sus instintos y a su mente, cerrando el espacio entre su brazo y el hueco oscuro del agujero. Sus dedos rozaron contra el objeto en el interior, antes de agarrarlo con firmeza y sacarlo a la luz.

El diario negro Horrocrux que su amante había creado a la misma edad que Harry tenía ahora descansaba en sus manos, pulsando con magia Oscura y el fragmento de alma que había sido roto tan a la ligera. El trozo dentro del diario llamaba a Harry.

Sujetar el Horrocrux tras haberlo buscado sin éxito fue un momento de triunfo para Harry, pero armado ahora con el conocimiento de lo que el diario era realmente, había también una gran cantidad de ansiedad. Mientras Harry recuperaba la total consciencia, la influencia Oscura del Horrocrux desvaneciéndose de su mente, dejó escapar un jadeo horrorizado cuando las implicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo llegaron a él.

Vagamente sintió al Señor Oscuro aproximándose enérgicamente por su lado del vínculo, buscando respuestas ante el repentino aumento del miedo en las emociones del Harry. El chico se quedó allí aturdido mientras el conocimiento llegaba a su amante, y su indignación chocó contra el muchacho, forzándole a caer de rodillas por la pura fuerza de la sensación.

Pero realmente no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Era demasiado tarde y lo sabía.

El Horrocrux dentro del diario se movió, antes de arrojarse repentinamente contra Harry, filtrándose por su piel y serpenteando abriéndose camino hasta el núcleo de su cuerpo.

Harry abrió su boca y gritó.

* * *

—No hay cambios en su estado, Mi Señor—, murmuró Narcissa Malfoy mientras agitaba su varita sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.

El joven estaba tumbado en la habitación de invitados de la Mansión, cubierto bajo gruesas mantas con su pelo negro extendido sobre las almohadas de seda bajo él. Parecía pequeño y frágil descansando sobre el sobrio fondo blanco, su entrecortada respiración la única indicación de que todavía estaba vivo.

Lord Voldemort apretó su puño con ira mientras observaba el inseguro ascenso y descenso del pecho de Harry, sin creer que esto pudiese haber pasado. Lucius le había asegurado, cuando el Horrocrux había sido puesto a su cuidado, que nadie sería capaz de encontrar el preciado fragmento de alma. Por supuesto, Lucius no tenía ni idea del verdadero significado del diario, pero no obstante lo había escondido fielmente.

No lo bastante, por lo que parecía.

Harry lo había encontrado y había sujetado el diario lo suficiente para darle al Horrocrux la oportunidad de reclamarle como su nuevo anfitrión. Para cuando el Señor Oscuro había abandonado su reunión y se había Aparecido en el estudio, Harry ya había caído al suelo inconsciente, el diario convertido en una carcasa vacía.

La invasión del fragmento Oscuro de alma había forzado a la mente consciente de Harry más allá del alcance de los conocimientos de Narcissa. Incluso Lord Voldemort, como vinculado de Harry, no podía localizar la mente de Harry a través de su conexión.

Había un escudo oscuro rodeando el lado de Harry de la conexión, impidiéndole totalmente acceder al chico de ojos esmeralda. Por supuesto sus núcleos mágicos seguían todavía unidos, sin embargo el alma de Harry se había retraído tras el bloqueo Oscuro.

Por ahora Lord Voldemort sabía que el Horrocrux estaría intentando fijarse al alma de Harry, para doblegarla y tomar el control del cuerpo de su amante. Pero Harry era fuerte y estaba luchando contra el cambio.

De ahí su actual estado comatoso.

No había forma de saber si la próxima vez que Harry abriese sus ojos, serían sus orbes verdes habituales, o sangriento carmesí.

Narcissa observó a su Señor discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, evaluando en silencio la obvia preocupación en sus normalmente distantes ojos rojos. Obviamente él valoraba mucho a su ex-Cortesano, quizá más de lo que ella había pensado en un principio.

Volviéndose hacia su paciente, Narcissa se enfrentó con la confusión mientras intentaba comprender qué le había pasado al amigo de su hijo. Exhibía los síntomas de una persona expuesta a un artefacto Oscuro y de hecho esa era la historia que le habían contado. Sin embargo no había señal de su mente consciente. Era como si hubiese sido encerrada en otra parte.

Ella tenía poco o ningún conocimiento de sanación de la mente; era una práctica oscura que era mejor dejar a profesionales entrenados. Narcissa deseaba recomendar a su Señor que Harry fuese llevado al Hospital de San Mungo inmediatamente para recibir tratamiento, pero dudaba que él permitiese que el muchacho se alejase de su vista o de la seguridad de las protecciones de la Mansión. Ella sentía que él sabía qué le estaba pasando exactamente al chico, y tampoco estaba muy contento por ello.

Apartándose del lado de Harry, la mujer sangre limpia guardó su varita y cruzó sus brazos.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer más por él, Mi Señor. Esto está más allá de mis capacidades curativas. Sin embargo, creo que usted sería reacio a llevarle a un centro de tratamiento apropiado, y por tanto ¿puedo recomendar que traigamos a un sanador aquí? —sugirió Narcissa en voz baja.

—Ningún sanador puede ayudarle ahora —, declaró Lord Voldemort sin atisbo de duda en su voz.

Narcissa se puso pálida, tomando esta confesión como si supusiese que Harry era una causa perdida.

—Pero sin duda... —comenzó ella de forma titubeante.

—Ésta es una batalla que Harry debe luchar solo.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro no abandonaron a su amante tendido tan terriblemente inmóvil en la cama.

Narcissa retrocedió, posando sus propios ojos azules sobre su paciente, furiosa de que no hubiese nada que nadie pudiese hacer para ayudar al joven. Ella aborrecía la sensación de impotencia que la invadía cada vez que encontraba una persona a la que no podía curar.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación de invitados se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar al trío Lestrange, el cual ofreció rápidas reverencias a su Señor.

—Disculpe esta grosera intrusión, Mi Señor —, comenzó Rabastan, sus ojos moviéndose inadvertidamente hacia la figura inconsciente de Harry. Había tristeza en su rostro cuando posó su mirada en los rasgos inmóviles de su ex-Cortesano.

—La Orden ha atacado de nuevo. Esta vez es el Ministerio —, interrumpió Bellatrix, sus ojos negros relampagueando de furia.

—Se atreven a- —tronó el Señor Oscuro, antes de detenerse y quedarse en un estado contemplativo—. ¿Cuál es la situación actual? —, preguntó con una voz entrecortada que solicitaba información concisa.

—Tres muertos confirmados, y veinticuatro heridos. Los rebeldes no han avanzado más allá del vestíbulo, pero están aprovechando su ventaja. Nuestras fuerzas están intentando desmantelar las protecciones que les impiden ayudar a los funcionarios del Ministerio en el interior, pero están bajo fuego intenso —dijo rápidamente Rodolphus.

—Hay más —, interrumpió Rabastan, sus ojos color cobalto volviendo rápidamente a su Señor mientras hablaba—. La Orden afirma que matará a los rehenes del Callejón Diagon si nuestras fuerzas no se retiran y continúan desmantelando las defensas.

—Hemos ordenado una retirada —, murmuró Bellatrix, aparentando no estar demasiado complacida acerca de este hecho—. La situación se está poniendo muy mal. Nos necesita allí —. Los ojos negros de la mujer brillaban con el ansia de batalla, e incluso su marido y su cuñado se pusieron firmes y miraron hacia su Señor expectantes ante la promesa de lucha.

—Muy bien. Los tres recuperaréis el Callejón Diagon y rescataréis a los rehenes. Llevad una de las unidades con vosotros para que os apoye —. El Señor Oscuro hizo una pausa mientras el trío asimilaba sus órdenes—. Quiero a todos los rehenes vivos. Y acerca de la Orden... matadlos a todos.

Idénticas sonrisas iluminaron sus caras y el trío hizo una reverencia a su Señor una vez más antes de salir de la habitación para comenzar el asalto. Lord Voldemort no tenía duda de que tendrían éxito en su misión. Eran realmente formidables en batalla, presentando un terrorífico frente unido a sus enemigos.

Con aquello resuelto, el Señor Oscuro se volvió para encararse con Narcissa.

—Debo ir al Ministerio. Sólo yo tengo el poder para desmantelar esas protecciones que la Orden ha colocado —. Lo dijo con firme seguridad.

Narcissa se encontró arrinconada por la penetrante mirada de su Señor—. Permanecerás aquí junto a Harry. Protégele de todo daño.

La mujer sangre limpia podía ser una sanadora y Lady Malfoy, pero también era una Black, y había sido adiestrada en la lucha desde muy joven.

Asintiendo, Narcissa comenzó al momento a recorrer con la mirada la habitación de invitados, localizando puntos débiles en las defensas del lugar. Percibió al Señor Oscuro aproximándose a Harry, con una expresión característica en su rostro que sólo pudo identificar como profunda preocupación.

—Le dejaré un momento a solas, Mi Señor —, dijo ella.

Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella, se encontró cara a cara con su marido, que la abrazó estrechándola con fuerza en la privacidad del pasillo vacío.

—El Señor Oscuro está planeando asaltar el Ministerio —, murmuró Narcissa contra la tela de la túnica de Lucius.

—Lo supuse. Sabes que debo ir con él. También Severus —, añadió el hombre sangre limpia.

Narcissa se puso tensa, odiando la mera idea de su marido y su amigo en primera línea de fuego.

—Ten cuidado —, susurró ella, antes de apartarse y estirar su vestido donde se había arrugado—. Lleva el orgullo a tu apellido y sirve a nuestro Señor fielmente —, dijo en voz más alta, su rostro una máscara fría.

—Por supuesto —, murmuró Lucius como respuesta.

Los dos compartieron una encendida, amorosa mirada antes de que Narcissa se volviese y llamase suavemente a la puerta de la habitación de invitados, entrando cuando se le permitió pasar.

El Señor Oscuro estaba de pie lejos del joven en la habitación, pero el pelo revuelto de Harry indicaba que una mano había pasado con cariño por sus mechones.

—¿Está listo para partir, Mi Señor? —preguntó Lucius con una educada reverencia.

Como una última mirada hacia su ex-Cortesano tendido en la cama, Lord Voldemort se volvió hacia su leal seguidor y dijo—, partamos. Cuanto antes nos ocupemos de los insurgentes, antes podremos superar este trastorno.

Después de que los dos hombres se hubiesen marchado, Narcissa adoptó una posición vigilante junto a la puerta, tras asegurarse de que las protecciones estaban en su sitio. Nadie podría hacer daño al chico mientras ella estuviese cuidándole.

* * *

Fleur aterrizó torpemente tras una incómoda Aparición Compartida con su reacia compañía. El mocoso rubio había hecho su viaje innecesariamente turbulento con sus incesantes contorsiones en sus ataduras.

Lanzándole una mirada fría, que fue devuelta con todas sus fuerzas, Fleur le arrastró sin ceremonia y echó un largo vistazo alrededor a su nuevo entorno.

Estaban en una densa zona boscosa, los árboles asolados por el otoño y desnudos de sus hojas. Usando su varita para averiguar las coordenadas, la agente de la Orden confirmó que habían Aparecido en la localización correcta.

Ahora sólo había que encontrar la Mansión Malfoy.

Dando una ligera patada a su rehén, el cual le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de acatar su orden de que se levantase, Fleur lanzó un conjuro que detectaría cualquier protección cercana. A pesar de que el barrido no produjo resultados, la joven no se desalentó.

Eligiendo una probable dirección en la que la Mansión podría hallarse, empujó al chico sangre limpia para que se pusiese en marcha, haciendo que se tambalease ligeramente. Había mantenido sus tobillos atados, al igual que sus muñecas, para que tuviese que andar cojeando.

El muchacho sólo podía caminar torpemente arrastrando los pies siempre y cuando fuese aguijoneado y empujado, haciendo inventario mentalmente de cada detalle de su captora para que pudiese ser perseguida con facilidad cuando fuese liberado.

Era una desgracia para el joven heredero Malfoy que la cara que estaba viendo fuese una producida por una poción Multijugos. Quién le iba a decir que el hombre corriente de ojos marrones y pelo marrón que le había capturado era de hecho una hermosa mujer parte Veela.

Fleur lanzó otro hechizo para detectar cualquier protección, y fue recompensada esta vez cuando el conjuro le informó de que una enorme sección estaba cientos de metros delante de ella. Empujando a su rehén con más dureza aún, ansiosa por llegar a la Mansión, Fleur se esforzó para ver cualquier signo de las esquivas protecciones más adelante.

Draco estaba poderosamente confuso.

No había pensado que su captor fuese tan estúpido como para llevarle de regreso a su casa, donde sus padres serían capaces de atraparle con facilidad. ¿Por qué no estaba solicitando un rescate desde una localización más segura? ¿O quizá sus padres ya habían aceptado pagar el rescate y su captor estaba allí para recogerlo?

Era un estúpido si pensaba que sus padres le permitirían abandonar la Mansión tras secuestrar a su heredero.

Ufano ante ese pensamiento, Draco aceleró el ritmo tanto como pudo con sus tobillos encadenados, y la pareja pronto llegó al límite de la propiedad de los Malfoy.

La satisfacción desapareció demasiado pronto de Draco cuando su captor sacó un cuchillo afilado de una vaina en su cinturón y se aproximó a él. Retorciéndose para alejarse horrorizado del hombre que se aproximaba con una mirada decidida en sus inexpresivos rasgos, Draco no pudo hacer nada cuando su manga fue rasgada y la pálida piel de su brazo cortada.

Fleur sabía que necesitaba la sangre de un Malfoy para entrar en la Mansión sin permiso. Las protecciones le permitirían el paso inmediatamente a su rehén y a ella en cuanto se la hubiese proporcionado. Draco era la llave para llegar a Harry. Los habitantes de la Mansión ni siquiera serían alertados de la intrusión.

Tomando el cuchillo ahora ensangrentado, Fleur se acercó a las protecciones y sostuvo el utensilio, permitiendo que unas pocas gotas de sangre cayesen en el suelo frente al límite de la propiedad.

Una onda recorrió las protecciones, antes de que se desactivasen.

Limpiando rápidamente el cuchillo, Fleur lo devolvió a su funda antes de girarse hacia el heredero de los Malfoy y vendar burdamente su pequeña herida. Él la contempló con sorpresa en sus señoriales ojos grises.

Agarrándole por su brazo ileso, le arrastró hacia el interior de las protecciones. Inmediatamente la Mansión apareció ante ellos, ahora que se encontraban en el círculo que demarcaba la propiedad.

Fleur ignoró el hermoso edificio y en vez de ello se echó a su rehén sobre el hombro, usando la fuerza de la apariencia que llevaba. No podía dejar que su prisionero se escabullese si acababa metida en una pelea.

Aunque Fleur estaba segura de que el Señor Oscuro no estaba allí.

Las distracciones gemelas en el Callejón Diagon y el Ministerio sin duda habrían provocado que el Señor Oscuro se alejase de la Mansión, así como la mayoría de los guardias que residían allí.

Con paso decidido, Fleur Delacour se aproximó a la mansión y al final de su misión.

* * *

Por tercera vez en la última hora, la cabeza de Narcissa saltó hacia el armario que descansaba inocentemente en la esquina de la habitación de invitados, donde ella habría jurado que había surgido un resplandor. Observando cuidadosamente a Harry, que todavía estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó al armario.

Con un rápido movimiento abrió las puertas de par en par, sólo para encontrarlo lleno con ropa que ella y su marido habían proporcionado a sus huéspedes temporales. Meneando su cabeza ante su propia paranoia, Narcissa cerró el armario.

De repente el brillo apareció de nuevo, filtrándose por debajo de un montón de túnicas negras que aparentemente pertenecían a Harry. Levantando el material, la mujer sangre limpia se dio cuenta de que la luz venía del bolsillo de la túnica.

¿Había dejado Harry algo allí? ¿Y si era así, qué era?

Metiendo la mano con cuidado en el bolsillo, Narcissa rozó algo frío y lo sacó. Se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza de lo que había encontrado.

Era un talismán de algún tipo, con la forma de una lágrima y emanando un suave y continuo brillo. Sujetando el objeto más cerca inmediatamente sintió su corazón aliviarse y el estrés desaparecer. Como sanadora, también pudo sentir el inmenso potencial curativo del pequeño objeto.

Asaltándole una idea, Narcissa cerró rápidamente el armario y llevó el talismán hacia inconsciente muchacho, alzando con cuidado a Harry para poder deslizar la cadena en torno a su cuello.

Tan pronto como estuvo colocado en torno a su garganta, Narcissa supo que había hecho lo correcto. La respiración de Harry se acompasó instantáneamente y su rostro perdió la expresión algo tensa que había tenido hasta ahora. Un gesto de calma se asentó sobre él.

Bajando a Harry delicadamente de nuevo a la cama, Narcissa le colocó otra vez bajo las mantas con un aire maternal que le surgió instintivamente. Apartando su pelo de su rostro ahora en paz, Narcissa sonrió levemente, aliviada de que estuviese mostrando signos de mejoría.

Con su espalda vuelta hacia la entrada, distraída como estaba ante la milagrosa mejora en la salud de Harry, la mujer sangre limpia no vio la puerta abrirse silenciosamente, las protecciones ya desmanteladas por la sangre del heredero de los Malfoy.

Draco estaba apoyado contra el muro del pasillo, gritando silenciosamente tras su mordaza mágica para que su madre se volviese y viese el peligro que tan cobardemente se infiltraba tras ella. Su herida estaba sangrando de nuevo por el último corte del cuchillo de su captor.

La nuca de Narcissa repentinamente le dio una punzada y aquel fue el único aviso que tuvo antes de que una áspera voz gritase—, ¡_Desmaio_!

Con sus reflejos afinados por una infancia de entrenamiento defensivo, Narcissa se tiró al suelo y rodó a un lado, pivotando hábilmente sobre su pie y sacando su varita de su funda.

Un hombre se encontraba frente a ella, sus ojos marrones revelando su disgusto por haber perdido la oportunidad de acabar rápidamente con ella.

Antes de que pudiese atacar al intruso, él gritó—, ¡_Accio, Draco Malfoy_! —y para horror de Narcissa su hijo fue arrastrado dentro de la habitación, con sangre de una herida en su brazo derecho salpicando el suelo, para ser sujetado con fuerza por el hombre. Un cuchillo fue colocado en su garganta desnuda.

—Libera a mi hijo —, siseó ella con furia, su varita firmemente enfocada a su adversario.

—Déjame que sugiera un trato —, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

Narcissa sintió el odio creciendo en ella, la furia de batalla de los Black rugiendo en su interior. Ese hombre había cogido a su hijo, le había herido. Moriría, y lo haría gritando.

—Tu hijo, a cambio de Harry Potter.

Narcissa retrocedió ante la oferta del hombre. Aprovechando la indecisión de la mujer, el hombre le dedicó una fría sonrisa y le dijo de manera tranquilizadora—, no tengo intención de hacer daño a Harry Potter. Simplemente deseo llevármelo de este sitio. Tu hijo te será devuelto, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

Narcissa fingió estar considerando las palabras del hombre, mientras trataba de formular un plan en su cabeza desesperadamente. El hombre continuó su persuasiva argumentación, diciendo—, ¿por qué tendría que sufrir tu precioso hijo sangre limpia cuando todo lo que tienes que hacer es entregar a un insignificante Cortesano?

—Tienes razón —, murmuró Narcissa, bajando su varita como si se rindiese. El hombre se burló ante la rápida derrota de la mujer sangre limpia, sus ojos pasando rápidamente al inconsciente cuerpo en la cama.

Ella observó mientras daba un respingo de sorpresa al ver el cuello desnudo del chico, sin ningún signo del collar de Cortesano a la vista.

—¿Qué-? —jadeó él.

Narcissa miró fijamente a su hijo el cual apretó los dientes con decisión y saltó alejándose de su captor, el cual había permitido que la mano sujetando el cuchillo se relajase ante la sorpresa de ver al llamado "insignificante Cortesano" sin collar.

Con su hijo a salvo a un lado, Narcissa apuntó su varita directamente hacia el perverso hombre frente a ella y dijo con claridad—, _Sectumsempra._

El hombre gritó en agonía mientras profundos cortes se abrían por todo su cuerpo, chorreando sangre y manchando de carmesí sus ropas. Era un pequeño y útil conjuro que Severus había inventado mientras estaba en el colegio y que había compartido con ella.

Narcissa no estaba preparada cuando el hombre arremetió, todavía sangrando profusamente, contra Harry.

Lanzó un rápido _Desmaio _pero no logró impactar en el desesperado hombre que se agarró al cuerpo de Harry, presionando algo redondo y brillante contra su pecho.

Mientras que el talismán tenía un brillo reconfortante, este nuevo objeto emanaba una ardiente aura amarilla que abrasó las retinas de Narcissa y provocó que tuviese que cerrar los ojos de dolor ante la penetrante luz.

Hubo una ráfaga de aire, antes de que el silencio reinase y la luz se desvaneciese.

En cuanto Narcissa hubo hecho desparecer parpadeando los puntos negros de su vista, se encontró con la visión de una cama vacía.

El intruso había secuestrado a Harry.

* * *

**_Continuará...  
_**  
**Nota de Autora:** _¡Siento dejarlo ahí chicas! Acerca del talismán del unicornio, y por qué Voldemort no supo de él y lo usó, recordad que ellos sólo compartieron sus recuerdos hasta el momento en el que se encontraron el uno con el otro. Él no sabe que existe._

_Harry todavía estaba bajo la influencia Oscura cuando encontró el diario Horcrux, así que no le culpéis por hacer algo tan estúpido como tomarlo en sus manos, incluso sabiendo ahora qué era exactamente._

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¡Ya estamos aquí!_**

**_Menudo capítulo, la Orden tocando las narices, luego el diario... Harry nunca ha debido de escuchar lo de "la curiosidad mató al gato". En qué líos se mete él solito...) y luego cuando parecía que nada podía empeorar aparece Fleur y lo secuestra XD_**

**_El Lord no va a estar nada contento cuando se entere, aunque estoy deseando ver cómo reacciona Harry hacia sus "salvadores"_**

**_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! No sabeís lo que nos animan a seguir ^^_**

**_¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!_**

**_Un saludo :D_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	28. Capítulo 28

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Aviso**: **_Este capítulo contiene violencia que puede resultar angustiosa para algunas personas. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad._**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiocho**

_Callejón Diagon – Ministerio de Magia – Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix_

_1996_

* * *

El brillante resplandor de los conjuros iluminó las callejas empedradas del Callejón Diagon, donde una encarnizada batalla se estaba librando entre dos fuerzas. Protegidos tras una barricada improvisada de escombros y muebles, estabilizada con una compleja red de encantamientos, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix acechaban.

Sus rehenes, compradores inocentes que habían estado llevando a cabo sus negocios cotidianos, estaban atados y silenciados, sentados en vestíbulo de Flourish y Blotts bajo vigilancia.

Mientras las fuerzas de los Mortífagos continuaban su nuevo asalto, los miembros de la Orden que vigilaban a los prisioneros intercambiaron miradas inquietas, sus manos apretadas con fuerza en torno a sus varitas. Si el enemigo se acercaba más, podían verse forzados a cumplir su amenaza de ejecutar a los rehenes.

Eso no le parecía bien a ninguno de ellos.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de esta misión de todas formas? ¿Qué estamos logrando aquí? —murmuró uno de los guardias en actitud rebelde, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente como si buscase un potencial oyente que se hiciese eco de sus palabras.

Su amiga, una mujer joven con ojos color avellana, miró en su dirección y respondió casi sin mover los labios—, mejor guárdate ese tipo de pensamientos para ti mismo, Jackson. Nuestro superior está mirando en nuestra dirección.

Mientras hablaba, su prepotente amigo se cuadró rápidamente, enderezando su espalda y fingiendo examinar a los prisioneros. Sólo el ligero temblor de sus dedos revelaba su aprensión a ser señalado por su comandante, el cual había sido asignado para llevar a cabo la misión allí en el Callejón Diagon.

Fuera cual fuese esa misión en realidad.

—¡Jackson! ¡Peters! —ladró el hombre repentinamente, provocando que los dos guardias diesen un respingo de sorpresa y se pusiesen rígidos de inmediato. ¿Había sido escuchada su conversación después de todo?

—¿Señor? —preguntaron ellos cautelosamente, sin atreverse a mirar uno en la dirección del otro.

—Necesito que los dos comprobéis el perímetro sur; uno de nuestros conjuros de detección acaba de sonar. Nada serio, probablemente sólo un animal, pero necesito que vayáis ambos a investigar. Llevaos a Murphy y Ericson con vosotros también, por si acaso —ordenó.

Aliviados de no estar en problemas por hablar mal de sus órdenes, los dos saludaron a la manera militar y se apresuraron a obedecer a su superior. Encontraron a Murphy y a Ericson, dos miembros de la Orden, y se encaminaron a través de los escombros que cubrían la calle hacia el perímetro sur, donde otra barricada protegía sus fuerzas por la retaguardia. Los cascotes bloqueaban la entrada desde el Caldero Chorreante, evitando el acceso del enemigo desde ese punto.

Con las varitas cuidadosamente preparadas, el cuarteto no asumía ningún riesgo innecesario en el campo de batalla, avanzando en dirección a la barricada sur. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, y con un rápido gesto de su varita, Peters constató que ninguno de los encantamientos había sido manipulado.

Desplegándose en abanico, con sus ojos observando vigilantes los alrededores, lanzaron conjuros de detección, buscando la causa de la perturbación.

Finalmente, tras no obtener nada de su investigación, Murphy bajó su varita y dijo en voz baja a los demás—, probablemente fuese sólo una rata. Volvamos y-

Su voz quedó cortada con un gorgoteo cuando una súbita línea roja floreció a lo largo de la pálida piel de su cuello, un residuo de magia Oscura todavía sobre la herida abierta. Con sobrecogido horror, los tres miembros de la Orden restantes contemplaron a su camarada cayendo de rodillas, la sangre chorreando libremente del tajo.

Mientras el cadáver de su compañero caía al suelo, Jackson gritó—, _¡Peric-! —_intentando lanzar el conjuro _Periculum _que liberaría chispas rojas al cielo y avisaría a sus fuerzas del nuevo peligro. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese finalizar el conjuro, una tira de magia Oscura se ciñó contra su garganta y continuó apretando hasta que ya no pudo respirar. Cayendo de rodillas, Jackson arañó su cuello, logrando sólo dañar su propia piel con sus frenéticas uñas.

Peters y Ericson habían reaccionado defensivamente cuando Murphy cayó, refugiándose tras pilas de escombros mientras buscaban desesperadamente el origen de la magia Oscura. Mientras Jackson se retorcía en el suelo, Peters apuntó su varita tan calmadamente como pudo y dijo con voz clara—, _Anapneo_.

Inmediatamente su amigo tomó varias bocanadas completas de aire, casi sollozando de alivio por poder respirar. Comenzó a correr para resguardarse hacia el montículo de restos más cercano, sus miembros torpes por la falta de oxígeno.

Peters lanzó una mirada hacia Ericsson, que estaba acurrucado tras su barrera sin ninguna intención de enzarzarse en una lucha con su oculto enemigo. Con el disgusto creciendo en ella a causa de su cobarde compañero, Peters lanzó un rápido _Protego_ alrededor del caído Jackson mientras se arrastraba debilitado hasta lugar seguro.

Fue justo a tiempo, ya que una maldición Destripadora golpeó contra la barrera, provocando que se estremeciese y parpadease desvaneciéndose.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa ante la fuerza de la maldición y su oculto lanzador, Peters rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad para gritar—,_ ¡Periculum!_

Brillantes chispas rojas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, señalando que se necesitaba ayuda en el perímetro sur. Desafortunadamente, también reveló la posición de Peters al enemigo, el cual lanzó un conjuro explosivo hacia la torre de escombros que la protegía. Con un grito de sorpresa, Peters se tambaleó alejándose mientras su protección se convertía en un peligro inmediato, con pesados restos cayendo, amenazando con enterrarla.

Forzada a salir al descubierto, se volvió a izquierda y derecha, intentando identificar la dirección de la que habían venido los conjuros.

Mientras tanto, Jackson había encontrado refugio en la entrada de una tienda; agachado y respirando entrecortadamente, obviamente no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a Peters de ninguna manera. Ericson continuó temblando de miedo tras su propia protección. Había que admitir que era la primera batalla real del joven, pero su cobardía no servía de nada a sus camaradas.

Peters sintió el sudor goteando por su cuello y recorrió con su mirada los tejados del Callejón Diagon, buscando al enemigo. Debían ser increíblemente poderosos para romper los encantamientos que rodeaban su posición, sin ser detectados. Sus propios conjuros no habían captado perturbación alguna.

Si tan solo llegasen los refuerzos, entonces ella tendría una oportunidad y-

Peters supo que su vida estaba perdida en el momento en el que el frío acero de un cuchillo adornó su garganta.

—Fue muy poco amable por tu parte enviar esa señal —, ronroneó una sedosa voz en su oído.

Áspero pelo negro se frotó contra su cara, y un inconfundible cuerpo femenino se presionó contra el suyo.

—No juegues con tu presa antes de acabar con ella, Bella —, reprendió ligeramente una nueva voz.

La mujer, "Bella", rió de manera demoníaca antes de apretar a Peters contra su pecho y comenzar a dar vueltas con ella. Peters vio a dos hombres de pie junto a ella, ambos vestidos con túnicas de batalla, sus varitas sujetas con confianza en sus manos.

Cada uno era increíblemente atractivo a su manera, y hermanos por lo que parecía.

—Dolphus, nunca dejas que me divierta —, se lamentó Bella, el enojo evidente en su tono.

—Mátala y acaba con esto —, dijo el mismo hombre de antes, con el ceño fruncido.

Bella suspiró decepcionada antes de susurrar en el oído de Peters—, no te preocupes cariño, me aseguraré de tener diversión extra con tus amigos más tarde, ¿vale?

Peters tembló de furia y miedo, sus ojos color avellana mirando valientemente a los dos hombres que la observaban con tanta calma. La hoja recorrió su garganta suavemente, y Peters dejó escapar sin querer un gemido sofocado.

—Bella —, dijo esta vez el otro hombre, su voz áspera e impaciente.

Antes de que la sádica mujer pudiese terminar lo que había empezado, las fuerzas de la Orden llegaron al fin, tomando posiciones rápidamente y apuntando sus varitas al trío que la tenía prisionera.

—Liberadla ahora, y tirad vuestras varitas y otras armas. Os superamos en número —, dijo el hombre al mando de forma autoritaria.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, el sonido provocando una ola de estremecimientos que se extendió entre las filas de los miembros de la Orden. Los dos hermanos se reubicaron a su lado, observados cautelosamente por sus oponentes, cuyas varitas siguieron su seguro movimiento.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad encanto? —preguntó Bella, rozando con su mano uno de los lados del rostro de Peters y dejando un rastro frío a su paso. Su piel se erizó ante la acción.

—Quítame las manos de encima —, gruñó la prisionera, armándose de valor.

Bella pareció asombrada durante un momento ante la audacia de la mujer antes de darle la vuelta para que Peters se encarase con su captora al fin.

La integrante de la Orden fijó su mirada en el espeso, salvaje pelo negro y los oscuros ojos que centelleaban con sádica diversión.

—La rosa tiene espinas, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo? —murmuró Bella, con sus terroríficos ojos fijos en los de Peters con fría intensidad.

—Te pediré una vez más que la liberes —, le espetó el comandante, furioso de ser ignorado y de que se riesen de él.

—Haz lo que quieras —, dijo uno de los hermanos con calma, su rostro libre de ansiedad o miedo.

Con el rostro enrojecido, el comandante gritó—, ¡acabad con ellos!

Repentinamente hubo un sonido de desgarro, como si un velo fuese apartado, y docenas de Mortífagos salieron de sus escondites. Habían estado cuidadosamente ocultos en los laterales del Callejón, ocultos bajo complejas capas de encantamientos, introducidos en secreto gracias a la poderosa magia combinada de sus líderes.

En una organizada oleada comenzaron a atacar a los aturdidos miembros de la Orden, derribando filas de ellos antes de que los otros finalmente reaccionasen.

Peters se encontró mirando de nuevo a los ojos de su captora, la cual estaba ignorando la batalla que tenía lugar a su alrededor. Bella acarició la piel del cuello de Peters con la daga y dijo con resignación—, me habría encantado tener la oportunidad de jugar contigo un poco más.

Con un desilusionado encogimiento de hombros aceptando la situación, la bruja recolocó el cuchillo e hizo ademán de dar un rápido golpe mortal al indefenso cuello de Peters.

Excepto que mientras la hoja bajaba rápidamente, y Peters cerraba sus ojos, hubo un repentino cambio en la atmósfera, como si algo poderoso estuviese vibrando mientras volvía a la vida.

Bellatrix Lestrange se encontró con su cuchillo cortando el vacío.

Los Mortífagos a su alrededor se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el desierto campo de batalla, ahora vacío de oponentes.

La Orden había desaparecido.

* * *

Lord Voldemort había encontrado las protecciones erigidas en torno al complejo del Ministerio impresionantes, pero inferiores al poder de su magia. Recurriendo al núcleo mágico que Harry y él compartían, no había sentido ninguna merma mientras las protecciones se venían abajo.

Las fuerzas de los Mortífagos se habían apresurado a ayudar a los hombres y mujeres que luchaban contra los insurrectos en el interior, y el Señor Oscuro se había aproximado calmadamente a la batalla que se libraba en el vestíbulo, haciendo volar por los aires a cualquiera suficientemente estúpido como para bloquear su camino.

Mientras avanzaba con tranquilidad hacia el centro de la batalla, el silencio había caído ante la aparición del líder de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Con el gesto más simple de una mano había tenido a los rebeldes de la Orden atados y de rodillas.

La batalla por el Ministerio había acabado.

Sobrecogidos y asustados, los miembros de la Orden habían permanecido allí donde se habían visto forzados a quedarse, sin luchar contra sus ataduras o hacer ningún intento de huida.

Allí era donde el Señor Oscuro se encontraba ahora, con el desdén asomando a sus labios ante la apariencia atemorizada de sus enemigos. Había supuesto una patética resistencia para él.

Era decepcionante, por decir algo.

Sus propias fuerzas reverenciaban su poder, intercambiando susurros admirados mientras realizaban sus tareas limpiando el vestíbulo y transportando a los funcionarios heridos del Ministerio a San Mungo para que recibiesen tratamiento.

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape observaban a su Señor con respeto en sus ojos, así como una saludable dosis de preocupación. ¿Era normal para una persona tener tanto poder puro?

A diferencia de su amigo Severus, Lucius sabía de la ceremonia de unión de núcleos que su Señor había llevado a cabo con su joven ex-Cortesano, Harry Potter. Sabía que el chico tenía cierto grado de poder, pero tanto como para haber amplificado el del Señor Oscuro hasta esos niveles... era increíble.

—Lucius —, llamó Lord Voldemort suavemente, haciendo que su Mortífago del Círculo Interno se pusiese inmediatamente a su lado.

—¿Sí, mi Señor?— preguntó respetuosamente.

—Quiero que estos rebeldes sean trasladados a Azkaban. Ordena que sean torturados para obtener información; cualquier detalle que se descubra debe transmitírseme inmediatamente.

Los miembros de la Orden más cercanos a la pareja palidecieron dramáticamente ante la mención de Azkaban y la tortura, con horror evidente en sus ojos. Lucius sintió un destello de desdén por ellos, por permitir que sus emociones se mostrasen con tanto atrevimiento en sus rostros.

No durarían mucho en manos de los torturadores del Señor Oscuro.

—Muy bien, mi Señor, así se hará.

Con un autoritario chasqueo de sus dedos, el sangre limpia invocó a un elfo doméstico de su Mansión a su lado para hacer que el mensaje fuese llevado con rapidez al director de Azkaban.

Sin embargo, cuando la criatura llegó, fue evidente que no llevaría ningún mensaje.

La pequeña cosa estaba muerta del todo.

Lucius se quedó mirando con confusión e ira a la difunta criatura tendida en el suelo del vestíbulo del Ministerio, sus ojos grises estudiando serenamente la maldición cortante que había rajado su garganta con mortal precisión.

—¿Qué significa esto, Lucius? —inquirió el Señor Oscuro con frialdad.

—Hay un intruso en la Mansión —, dijo con tanta firmeza como pudo. No había otra manera de que la criatura hubiese podido ser asesinada.

—Harry —susurró, en voz tan baja que sólo Lucius fue capaz de escucharlo.

Repentinamente hubo un poderoso zumbido en el aire, y una magia dolorosamente familiar para el Señor Oscuro pronto impregnó sus sentidos.

—Dumbledore —gruñó, reconociendo el sabor de la magia. El hombre hacía mucho que estaba muerto, aniquilado por su propia mano, pero esto era un residuo de su poder, quizá un conjuro que había estado esperando para ser activado.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, los miembros de la Orden atados desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, sus rostros radiantes por la victoria y el alivio mientras eran rescatados.

Incluso en la muerte, el viejo estúpido continuaba ganándole la partida.

Sin esperar a ver las repercusiones de la abrupta salida de la orden, el Señor Oscuro se Apareció en la Mansión Malfoy, percibiendo que las protecciones alrededor de la propiedad habían sido desactivadas.

Con su magia azotando a su alrededor furiosamente, Lord Voldemort llegó a la habitación de invitados en la que había dejado a su amante.

Encontró a Narcissa Malfoy en el suelo junto a su hijo, que se estaba allí tendido sin conocimiento debido a la pérdida de sangre, el líquido carmesí manchando su camisa. La mujer sangre limpia se puso rígida ante la presencia de su Señor, alzando lentamente sus ojos azules para ver el ardiente rojo que perforaba agujeros en ella.

La cama estaba incriminatoriamente vacía.

—¿Dónde está él? —gruñó el Señor Oscuro, la rabia provocando que su alborotada magia arrancase tiras de pintura de las paredes.

—Ha sido secuestrado —, declaró Narcissa Malfoy con claridad, sus ojos llenos de derrota y odio hacia sí misma.

—Me has fallado, Narcissa —, murmuró Lord Voldemort peligrosamente.

La mujer sangre limpia acarició la mejilla de su hijo delicadamente, antes de ponerse en pie. Su vestido estaba manchado con la sangre de Draco.

—Lo he hecho —, asintió ella, incluso mientras apretaba sus rodillas tenazmente para evitar su violento temblor.

—Conoces el castigo por un fallo como éste —, siseó el Señor Oscuro, casi hablando en Pársel.

La orgullosa mujer alzó su barbilla y dijo con valor—, aceptaré cualquier castigo que crea adecuado, mi Señor. Le he fallado. Si debe tomar mi vida para corregir este error, entonces hágalo.

El silencio reinó entre ambos.

—Muy bien... he decidido tu castigo —, dijo finalmente el Señor Oscuro, sus ojos carmesí observando a la hermosa aristócrata sangre limpia.

Narcissa inclinó su cabeza, esperando por la sentencia de muerte que sin duda llegaría. ¿Qué haría Lucius cuando descubriese su cuerpo allí? ¿Se vengaría contra su Señor? ¿Y qué pasaría con su hijo, su Draco? ¿Qué sería de él sin su madre para guiarle?

—Deberás recuperar a Harry Potter.

Narcissa se quedó inmóvil ante esas palabras, incrédulos ojos azules elevándose para encontrarse con los de su Señor.

—Sólo cuando él esté seguro de nuevo conmigo, será perdonado tu fallo, Narcissa Malfoy.

Alivio y renovada determinación llenaron a la mujer ante aquello. Se le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Viendo la decisión y la fuerza de voluntad en los ojos de su seguidora, Lord Voldemort sintió la satisfacción de saber que esa mujer no se detendría ante nada para recuperar a su amante de las garras de la Orden.

—No le fallaré de nuevo, Mi Señor —, prometió Narcissa con acerada seguridad.

—Asegúrate de no hacerlo.

Apareciéndose de la habitación, el Señor Oscuro llegó a sus estancias privadas en la Ciudadela.

Con un grito de total y absoluta furia liberó la magia que había estado conteniendo en la habitación, sintiendo su magia Oscura canalizando su feroz cólera. Los muros se despellejaron, el cristal se rompió, la madera se astilló, la tela se rompió y las mismas piedras de los cimientos retumbaron ante su ira.

La Orden se había llevado a su amante, su compañero de vínculo, su futuro Consorte.

Morirían por ello.

Y el Señor Oscuro ya podía sentir un ligero dolor creciendo en su pecho, irradiando a través de su cuerpo y causándole malestar.

Los efectos de la separación entre su vinculado y él tan solo estaban comenzando...

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger aterrizó torpemente sobre duro mármol, el medallón de la Orden en su mano comenzando a enfriarse mientras el conjuro que lo había activado se asentaba.

Ginny estaba en el suelo junto a ella, gimiendo mientras frotaba con cautela su estómago, molesto por su primer viaje vía Traslador.

Hermione se fijó en las otras personas presentes con ellas en la enorme habitación, algunas todavía llegando entre fogonazos de luz, y otras comenzando a moverse ya, encontrando a gente y llorando de alegría al reunirse con sus seres queridos.

Sus veloces ojos color canela recorrieron el vestíbulo en busca de alguna señal del clan Weasley, pero todavía no habían llegado.

Era todo tan surrealista, sentada allí rodeada por tantas caras desconocidas, en lo que parecía el vestíbulo de una lujosa mansión. El peso del collar de oro de Procreadora alrededor de su cuello era un recordatorio de dónde había venido, pero sin duda era libre. La Orden las había rescatado a su hermana adoptiva y a ella.

Recordar a la familia la llevó a pensar en Harry, su querido hermano adoptivo el cual no había visto en años. Le había enviado una carta increíble unos días antes, afirmando que el Señor Oscuro le había liberado, y que iba a liberar a toda su familia de la servidumbre tan pronto como pudiese.

Hermione apenas había creído las palabras escritas frente a ella; era incomprensible que Lord Voldemort hiciese algo tan amable con alguien de su casta.

Pero había mantenido la confianza sabiendo que sin importar si era cierto o no, Harry sería rescatado pronto. Aquello era lo que Tonks le había dicho a Ginny a ella hacía algún tiempo, cuando la mujer les había recordado decir la palabra clave, "Santuario" cuando sus medallones se calentasen. Aquello había activado el conjuro en las monedas, el cual las había convertido en Trasladores para ella y su hermana adoptiva.

Risa y llanto resonaron por el vestíbulo mientras la gente seguía encontrando amigos y familiares por primera vez en años. Verles reunirse provocó que un dolor creciese en el pecho de Hermione. Ella daría lo que fuese por ver a Harry ahora.

—-Potter todavía tiene que despertarse...

La cabeza de Hermione se alzó para localizar la voz, divisando a dos hombres caminando juntos no muy lejos de donde ella estaba. Tambaleándose para ponerse en pie, ignorando el aturdimiento de Ginny, Hermione corrió rápidamente tras los dos hombres que estaban a punto de salir del vestíbulo.

—¡Esperen! —gritó, haciendo que los dos mirasen en su dirección.

Uno era alto y de piel oscura, su rostro regio y amable mientras miraba hacia ella. El otro era mucho menos agradable; sus rasgos marcados y duros, uno de los ojos una prótesis azul eléctrico que hizo que Hermione se sintiese visiblemente incómoda.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el hombre intimidante de forma brusca, haciendo que Hermione se encogiese ante su tono.

Lanzando una mirada reprobatoria a su compañero, el hombre de piel oscura le sonrió y le preguntó con una profunda y melodiosa voz—, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti, joven dama?

Mirando fijamente a los dos hombres, Hermione dijo—, he oído que mencionaban el nombre Potter. No se estarían refiriendo a Harry Potter ¿verdad?

Fue como si hubiese dicho algo tabú; los dos hombres se pusieron rígidos e incluso el amable la estudió de arriba a abajo, como si pudiese ser una espía disfrazada.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Harry Potter? —casi gruñó el hombre más rudo, su ojo falso fijo de forma infalible sobre la muchacha.

—Es mi hermano adoptivo. Crecimos juntos. Si él está aquí en algún lugar, ¿podrían llevarme hasta él? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien —, suplicó Hermione, repentinamente desesperada por ver a Harry, por tener una confirmación visible de que había sido rescatado.

El hombre más duro abrió su boca con furia, sin duda para refutar sus afirmaciones, cuando el otro puso una mano apaciguadora sobre el brazo de su acompañante—. ¿Creciste con los Weasley? —preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, lo hice —afirmó Hermione.

—No veo qué-

—Alastor —, dijo el hombre de piel oscura a modo de aviso.

Con un rugido de frustración, murmurando algo acerca de un "desastre de seguridad", sacó su varita y lanzó algunos conjuros sobre Hermione, buscando cualquier cosa peligrosa o potencialmente dañina en ella. Cuando resultaron negativos, gruñó y le dijo de mala gana a su compañero más alto—, está limpia.

—Entonces no hay problema en que se le permita ver a su hermano adoptivo —, dijo el hombre con una encantadora sonrisa en dirección a Hermione.

Devolviéndole otra titubeante a modo de respuesta, Hermione ignoró el gruñido de "Alastor" y siguió al hombre más amigable, dejando al de rasgos duros tras ella, su ojo azul fijo en su espalda.

—Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt —, se presentó el hombre, ofreciéndole otra sonrisa a Hermione por encima del hombro.

—Yo soy Hermione Granger —, dijo la muchacha con cierta timidez, sobrecogida por estar allí, en ese sitio nuevo con tantas caras diferentes.

Shacklebolt la llevó por unos cuantos corredores antes de detenerse frente a una puerta de madera sin adornos, girar el pomo y guiarla dentro. Hermione entró en la habitación y su mirada fue inmediatamente a la figura que dormía tendida en la cama con dosel en el centro de la habitación.

Con un suave grito de alegría, Hermione corrió junto a su hermano adoptivo, con cuidado de no despertarle a pesar de su deseo de estrecharle entre sus brazos. Sentándose en la silla colocada junto a la cama, Hermione se adelantó tanto como pudo y cogió una de las manos de Harry con las suyas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la sensación del frío apéndice, antes de acariciarlo con delicadeza entre las suyas cálidas para animarla a volver a la vida.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó preocupada, mientras Harry seguía sin reaccionar en la cama, sólo el regular subir y bajar de su pecho como prueba de que todavía estaba vivo.

—Tenemos razones para creer que un conjuro Oscuro fue lanzado sobre él por Voldemort o uno de sus seguidores —, respondió Shacklebolt con seriedad. Cuando Hermione palideció de preocupación por su hermano adoptivo, el hombre de piel oscura dijo en tono tranquilizador—, tenemos a nuestros mejores sanadores e investigadores buscando el contrahechizo. Hasta entonces, dormirá.

Los dos miraron al hermoso chico tumbado sobre la cama, su pelo negro extendido alrededor de su rostro. Había un ligero malestar en su rostro, como si algo en su interior le doliese.

Hermione acarició su mano con la suya, sintiendo la impotencia crecer dentro de ella.

No había nada que pudiese hacer por su hermano adoptivo salvo confiar en que se despertaría.

* * *

Sin que las dos personas en la habitación lo supiesen, cierta serpiente estaba encogida y oculta tras complicada magia Oscura, deslizándose bajo la cama. Nagini había sido puesta por su maestro en el bolsillo de Harry, ordenándole que le protegiese mientras él estaba fuera.

Había sido incapaz de evitar que el polluelo fuese secuestrado, pero mientras ella estuviese a su lado, estaría a salvo de todo daño.

Había faltado poco cuando uno de los sanadores había desnudado al compañero de su maestro para buscar artefactos de detección, y Nagini había tenido que deslizarse precipitadamente bajo la cama para evitar ser descubierta.

Pero ella sabía que iba a merecer la pena la incomodidad al final, cuando su maestro y su querida pareja estuviesen juntos una vez más. Cuando llegase el momento, mordería con gusto a todos los que allí estuviesen y les mataría por llevarse el tesoro de su maestro.

Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Siento los Personajes Originales en este capítulo. Realmente no me gustan los Personajes Originales, pero hay pocos de la Orden a los que pueda recurrir._

__**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_**¿Qué tal habéis pasado la semana? ¿Nos echasteis de menos? ^^**_

_**La Orden finalmente ya ha dado su paso y sus miembros se han puesto a salvo, ahora solo falta ver si los Weasley lo logran o no y qué pasa con Tonks**_

_**¿Soy la única que tiene ganas de que Nagini se ponga a morder a todo el mundo? (Muerde a Fleur, ¡muerde a Fleur por favor! XD)**_

_**¡Muchas gracias a todas las que nos dejáis vuestros comentarios!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

_**Un saludo**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

_Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix – Residencia Lestrange – Mansión Malfoy_

_1996_

* * *

Habían transcurrido tres días sin ningún cambio en el estado de Harry.

Hermione pasó casi cada momento despierta junto a su cama, haciendo pausas sólo para visitar el baño o para robar algunas horas de sueño en la habitación que le habían dado.

La señora Weasley, que había llegado con el resto del extenso clan Weasley unas horas después que Ginny y Hermione, se preocupaba tanto por su inconsciente hijo adoptivo como por su obstinada hija adoptiva, que se negaba a ceder y apartarse de Harry, excepto para atender sus propias necesidades básicas.

Para Hermione, la completa felicidad de reunirse con su familia estaba diluida por el hecho de saber que Harry estaba sufriendo alguna maldición Oscura. Ni siquiera el que le quitasen su collar de Procreadora, gracias a un complicado conjuro, pudo levantarle el ánimo.

Se sentó en la misma silla de la que se había apropiado cuando había entrado por primera vez en la habitación de su hermano adoptivo. Sus dedos acariciaban de forma ausente la nueva piel desnuda de su cuello mientras sus penetrantes ojos color canela se enfocaban en la inmóvil figura sobre la cama.

El propio cuello de Harry estaba desnudo, un hecho del que Hermione se había dado cuenta con sorpresa y bastante confusión tras el pánico inicial de ver a su hermano adoptivo en un estado tan penoso. Lord Voldemort realmente había liberado a Harry de su contrato. Las implicaciones de ello perturbaban a Hermione; desafiaban la imagen que se había construido acerca del monstruo que había creado las leyes de servidumbre. ¿Por qué había liberado a Harry?

Su hermano adoptivo había sido tan vago en los detalles cuando le había enviado la corta carta, describiendo a grandes rasgos el supuesto plan que el Señor Oscuro tenía para él, y Hermione apenas se había atrevido a creerle. Pero con aquella incuestionable realidad ante ella, Hermione decidió reservar sus opiniones hasta que Harry finalmente se despertase y pudiese explicarle todo en persona.

Durante los últimos tres días, varios sanadores habían ido y venido, ninguno de ellos siquiera remotamente eficaz en sus intentos de curar a Harry de lo que fuese que le afligía. El estado de su hermano adoptivo se había deteriorado de forma incesante, la luz de cada nuevo día revelando otro declive en su salud. La habitación de Harry se había convertido en una silenciosa tumba, rota sólo por el sonido de su trabajosa respiración y los callados susurros de los miembros de la Orden que venían a asomarse a la habitación, esperando con ansiedad algún signo de que Harry estaba mejorando.

Ocasionalmente uno de los Weasleys hacía acto de presencia, entablando con ella una forzada conversación antes de marcharse de nuevo. Había escuchado el relato de su huida de Hogwarts, cómo Nymphadora Tonks, disfrazada como Draco Malfoy, les había escoltado en pequeños grupos hasta el límite de las protecciones. Allí ellos se habían deslizado fuera fácilmente y habían permitido a los medallones de la Orden que les transportasen como Trasladores.

Cuando Hermione había preguntado acerca de lo que le había pasado a Tonks, la cual seguramente no podría mantener el engaño de ser Draco Malfoy por mucho más tiempo, se había preocupado cuando no le pudieron dar ninguna respuesta. A juzgar por el sombrío aspecto de los rostros de los miembros de la Orden, no sabían realmente qué pasaría con la estúpidamente valiente Metamorfomaga. Había esperanzas de que pudiese regresar discretamente a su posición, sin que su sospechosa y coincidente ausencia fuese descubierta, pero Hermione temía que la amable mujer no fuese tan afortunada.

Y luego estaba Lavender.

Había sido una suerte que un medallón de la Orden hubiese sido pasado clandestinamente a la joven, pero el daño emocional y mental de haber sido usada para el sexo habían hecho estragos en su brillante luz, empañándola quizá de forma irreversible.

Casi cada noche se colaba en la habitación de Ginny y dormía junto a la familiar calidez de su hermana adoptiva, no queriendo afrontar la oscuridad sola. Ginny le había ofrecido muchas veces trasladar otra cama a su habitación para que la usase, pero la chica todavía se aferraba a sus jirones de dignidad y orgullo.

A Hermione y al clan Weasley al completo les destrozaba ver de primera mano cómo de destructivo era el sistema, evidente a través de los ojos espantados y faltos de sueño de Lavender Brown.

Ver el miedo que todavía albergaban los ojos de su hermana adoptiva, sabiendo que no todas las Cortesanas, o Procreadoras en ese caso, eran tan afortunadas como para tener un contratante justo, hería a Hermione profundamente. Ese era el destino del que Ginny y ella habían escapado, el destino que Harry había sufrido.

Pero ella no podía catalogar a Harry como una víctima.

A través de todas las cartas que habían intercambiado, ni una sola vez había sentido un grito de ayuda en sus palabras, ni había detectado miedo o sufrimiento por el tono de su escritura. Harry siempre escribía de forma alegre, compartiendo con Hermione los sucesos de la semana anterior, los libros que había leído o los sucesos graciosos que habían tenido lugar.

¿Cómo estaba Harry tan feliz, tan satisfecho con su suerte en la vida? Hermione se alegraba de que su hermano adoptivo hubiese tenido una experiencia libre de sufrimiento, ¿pero por qué era así?

Incluso si había estado enmascarando esas emociones negativas, Hermione conocía a su hermano adoptivo suficientemente bien como para ser capaz de leer entre líneas y descubrir que estaba angustiado.

Lo que le llevó de vuelta a la pregunta final; ¿por qué había liberado Lord Voldemort a Harry?

Gruñendo ante la tensión mental de pensar cosas demasiado complicadas con tan poco sueño para alimentarlas, Hermione enterró su rostro entre sus manos y tomó aire de forma profunda y calmada unas cuantas veces. Alzando su cabeza una vez más y apartando su ligeramente grasiento pelo de su cara, suspiró cansada—, despierta Harry. Tengo tantas preguntas para que respondas.

Pero Harry no despertó.

Y las preguntas de Hermione siguieron sin respuesta.

* * *

Remus Lupin se sentó en uno de los muchos estudios del castillo francés que la Orden había convertido en su cuartel general, sus dedos jugando con el hermoso talismán enrollado cuidadosamente en torno a su muñeca.

Cuando los sanadores habían desvestido a Harry para buscar heridas que tratar, habían descubierto el resplandeciente amuleto en torno a su cuello. A pesar de que no había reaccionado a un conjuro de detección de Oscuridad, y los sanadores habían expresado su interés en mantenerlo alrededor del cuello de Harry, Moody había tenido la última palabra sobre el asunto. Había ordenado que el talismán, junto con cualquier otro material que Harry poseyese en ese momento, fuesen eliminados para evitar que el Señor Oscuro de alguna forma encontrase la manera de infiltrarse en el cuartel general a través de un objeto maldito.

A Remus, el cual había estado presente entonces, se le había entregado el talismán para que lo destruyese, según las órdenes de Moody. Sin embargo el hombre lobo no podía y no se resignaría a destruir el hermoso amuleto, que era claramente inofensivo. El lobo en su interior, la criatura que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo cuando había dejado de tomar la poción de Acónito, era por naturaleza una criatura del bosque. Ese talismán apestaba a magia de los árboles y a algo tan puro y poderoso que el lobo interior de Remus gruñía ante el mero pensamiento de dañarlo.

No, Remus por tanto deseaba ansiosamente devolver el amuleto al hijo de su mejor amigo, colocarlo en torno al cuello de Harry donde sentía que realmente pertenecía. Sin embargo eso sería desobedecer directamente las órdenes de su superior.

Así pues, estaba dividido.

Oyendo pisadas que se aproximaban, su oído mejorado por su sangre de hombre lobo captando el ligero golpeteo contra el suave suelo de madera, Remus tiró de su túnica cubriendo el talismán y ocultándolo de la vista. Cogiendo rápidamente un libro, adoptó una pose de indiferencia mientras las pisadas se acercaban y se detenían al llegar a la puerta del estudio donde él se encontraba.

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta ante el cual Remus respondió con un— pase.

Se sintió aliviado al ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt entrar en el estudio y no a Alastor Moody, cuyo ojo mágico sin duda habría captado el intento de Remus de esconder el amuleto que le habían ordenado destruir.

Kingsley parecía agotado, su frente surcada de líneas causadas por el estrés y sus ojos enrojecidos. Remus podía sentirse identificado con la difícil situación actual del hombre; él también estaba sufriendo de insomnio y una gran cantidad de ansiedad por el bienestar de Harry.

Sin embargo el estado fatigado de Kingsley estaba más atribuido al lago proceso de clasificar a los evacuados de Gran Bretaña, organizar el alojamiento y dar asesoramiento y tratamiento a aquellos que lo necesitaban. También estaba el asunto de los agentes dejados en Gran Bretaña, en concreto Sirius Black y Nymphadora Tonks, ambos en posiciones bastante precarias.

Siendo el enlace de la Orden con el Ministerio Francés y con la política internacional, Kingsley estaba bajo una gran cantidad de presión. Lord Voldemort no había perdido el tiempo solicitando que el Ministerio Francés actuase en contra de los insurgentes de la Orden, los cuales no sólo habían secuestrado ilegalmente a su gente sino también le habían atacado abiertamente a sus fuerzas y a él.

Estaba teniendo lugar un gran debate en el Ministerio acerca de si se debía continuar dando asilo a la Orden del Fénix, o entregarles para apaciguar al Señor Oscuro. No se habían enviado amenazas a Francia y su comunidad mágica todavía acerca de su posición, pero llegarían inevitablemente si el Ministerio continuaba obstinándose en dar refugio a la Orden y sus fugitivos.

—¿Cómo está la Señorita Delacour? —preguntó Remus antes de que su amigo y líder pudiese hablar. El hombre lobo había estado en el vestíbulo del castillo cuando una Fleur Delacour transformada con Multijugos había aterrizado sobre el duro mármol, con Harry inconsciente apretado contra ella.

Había habido tanta sangre; por un segundo el lobo interior de Remus se había sumido en una furia ciega pensando que la sangre era de Harry. De forma subconsciente había aceptado al niño Harry como parte de su manada, la manada que no era su familia por sangre, pero era su familia y sus seres queridos a pesar de todo. Ver aquel líquido carmesí manchando el vestíbulo, ver a Harry tendido boca abajo, provocó que Remus tuviese un momento de colapso en su habitualmente férreo control.

Había hecho falta un rápido y preciso conjuro de aturdimiento por parte de Minerva, la cual se había disculpado más tarde profusamente, para contenerle antes de que ocurriese algo peor. Cuando quedó claro que era Fleur el origen de la enorme pérdida de sangre, había sido llevada rápidamente a la pequeña sala de emergencias que había en el cuartel general, mantenida cerca por si las misiones iban mal. Lo último que Remus había oído era que estaba en estado crítico, pero todavía viva y respirando.

Kingsley dio la impresión de que quería cambiar el tema hacia lo que había ido a hablar, antes de suspirar y admitir—, está estable ahora. Los sanadores dicen que recuperó la consciencia brevemente, pero no dijo nada antes de volver a dormir. Hay esperanzas de una total recuperación, sin embargo no estamos convencidos de esa valoración.

Asintiendo aliviado al escuchar que la joven tenía una gran probabilidad de sobrevivir al hechizo Oscuro que había creado múltiples cuchilladas mortales en su cuerpo, Remus se puso alerta mientras Kingsley se preparaba para lo que había venido a decir originalmente antes de que él le hubiese desviado.

A juzgar por la tensión de la mandíbula del hombre, no eran buenas noticias.

—Acabo de regresar del Ministerio Francés, y han estimado oportuno informarme del estado actual de las negociaciones con Gran Bretaña —. Kingsley habló con una traza de veneno en su voz, algo poco característico para el elocuente hombre.

Remus se puso ligeramente rígido, sin gustarle dónde estaba yendo esto. Si Francia les revocaba su protección...

—El Ministro Francés de Magia, Valcroix, ha accedido a recibir a una delegación de Gran Bretaña, para discutir la situación y tomar una decisión sobre lo que se debe hacer.

Remus se calmó un poco y dijo—, él no tenía más elección que aceptar esta negociación, Kingsley, a fin de no enfrentarse a una declaración de guerra del Señor Oscuro. Valcroix es bueno en lo que hace, tendrá a esos diplomáticos bailando a su alrededor durante meses antes de que el tema de nuestra Orden se toque siquiera.

A pesar de las palabras de aliento de Remus, la mandíbula de Kingsley se apretó y admitió—, yo también llegué a esa conclusión lógica. Hasta ese punto tenía total confianza en Valcroix y sus consejeros para mantener a los dignatarios visitantes en vilo. Hoy, sin embargo, he sido informado de quién exactamente viene a Francia para negociar un acuerdo.

Remus se quedó inmóvil y observó con cuidado a Kingsley, el cual era incapaz de ocultar el leve aura de temor al hombre lobo.

—No —, Remus se ahogó mientras su mente saltaba a la única persona que podía hacer sentir una chispa de miedo al gran Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—El propio Señor Oscuro ha anunciado que asistirá a las negociaciones.

Remus desechó a un lado el pánico que clamaba en su pecho, pensando inmediatamente en Harry todavía tendido inconsciente y deteriorándose de forma constante—. ¿Cuándo estará aquí?

—No más tarde que una semana a partir de hoy.

Los dos hombres se miraron, ambos pensando y sabiendo lo mismo.

No tenían suficiente tiempo.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre despiadado a veces, pero era necesario perteneciendo al Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro. Había tenido su cuota de lucha y derramamiento de sangre, no siempre en el calor de la batalla.

Pero mientras apuntaba una varita hacia la cabeza de Nymphadora Tonks, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera por más de una década, sólo sintió tristeza.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro le había asignado la misión de localizar a las personas implicadas en el secuestro y tortura de Draco Malfoy, había estado decidido a tener éxito por su Señor a cualquier precio. Con su actual humor de perros, el Señor Oscuro era propenso a perder el control de su impresionante poder y matar a la siguiente persona que le contrariase de cualquier manera.

La mayor parte de los Mortífagos y sus subordinados Segadores echaban la culpa del terrorífico estado de ánimo a la obvia huida de la Orden y de un gran número de personas de la casta servil. Sólo aquellos cercanos a Lord Voldemort sabían que la verdadera razón que le llevaba a estar furioso era el secuestro de Harry James Potter.

Su ex-Cortesano.

Rabastan había descubierto el hecho antes de que Harry fuese secuestrado y se había quedado a la vez sorprendido y extrañamente complacido de que el hermoso y poderoso joven fuese libre hasta cierto punto, para hacer lo que desease y disfrutando de tener plenos derechos.

Así que Rabastan se había lanzado a investigar, sabiendo que estaba claro que alguien había estado suplantando a Draco en Hogwarts. Cuando Rabastan había llegado con hombres armados, el impostor hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido.

Pero le habían asignado esa misión por una razón.

Rabastan no sólo estaba muy versado en el arte del Duelo, sino también en el del Rastreo. Su Señor le había usado en numerosas ocasiones para cazar y eliminar a varios indeseables. Nunca había fallado en localizar a su presa en una caza.

No fue una sorpresa por tanto que captase rápidamente las diferentes firmas mágicas de los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. Su trabajo fue más fácil porque él enseñaba en Hogwarts y estaba familiarizado con los muchos sabores de la magia que impregnaban los muros del castillo.

Cuando hubo leído correctamente la firma mágica, Rabastan se había sentido invadido de una mezcla de furia, traición y tristeza. Porque la identidad del impostor era sin duda su Procreadora retirada, Nymphadora. Con su habilidad única era ideal para una tarea como esa. En ese punto había despedido a las fuerzas que le ayudaban y había continuado la persecución de la rebelde mujer en solitario.

Nymphadora había regresado a la casa donde vivía con sus dos hijos menores, Theodore y Andrómeda, relajándose de vuelta en su rutina.

Cuando Rabastan llegó hizo marchar a la mujer Sirviente de servicio, lo cual no era totalmente irregular. Algunas veces cuando visitaba el lugar, prefería estar a solas con sus hijos y Nymphadora.

En el momento en el que entró en la habitación de los niños donde Nymphadora estaba sentada en una mecedora, cantando suavemente a Andrómeda para que se durmiese, la mujer alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Ella lo supo.

Mientras su nana se desvanecía, Nymphadora se puso en pie delicadamente, con cuidado de no perturbar al bebé dormido en sus brazos, antes de llevar a su hija a la cuna en la esquina de la habitación y colocarla dentro.

Lentamente se volvió y se encaró con Rabastan, el cual alzó su varita cuidadosamente para apuntar a su cabeza, su rostro inexpresivo.

—Por favor, no lo hagas aquí —, murmuró Nymphadora como para no despertar a su hija.

Asintiendo, Rabastan hizo una seña a su ex-Procreadora para que fuese en primer lugar y así poder mantener su varita apuntada hacia ella.

En cuanto hubieron dejado la habitación de los niños la dirigió hacia la habitación de música, la cual estaba al otro lado del salón. No pudo evitar percibir que Nymphadora estaba temblando muy levemente y aun así mantenía su barbilla alta. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Rabastan permitió que ese pensamiento le diese valor mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de su compañera, con la Maldición Asesina lista para salir de sus labios. Le daría esta muerte limpia, mucho mejor que la que recibiría a manos de los torturadores el Señor Oscuro.

Entonces, titubeó.

Nymphadora le miraba con una terrible calma. Su pelo era de un brillante rosa chicle como siempre, casi desafiante ante lo que iba a pasar, pero sus ojos normalmente violetas revelaron su miedo con su deslucido brillo gris.

¿Qué les diría él a los niños? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Calix, a Theodore? ¿A su preciosa Andrómeda cuando creciese y preguntase dónde estaba su madre?

—Cuida de nuestros hijos —, dijo Nymphadora suavemente.

Era como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, él siempre había sido un libro abierto para ella.

—Lo haré.

No había nada más que decir. Ninguno se disculparía por lo que había hecho o por lo que todavía tenía que hacer.

Era el momento.

—¿Mami? ¿Papi? —una pequeña, confusa voz cortó la tensión.

Rabastan se quedó inmóvil como si se hubiese convertido en piedra. Los ojos de Nymphadora se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba suplicante a Rabastan. El mensaje era claro; llévatelo, no dejes que vea esto.

Theodore estaba de pie vacilante en la puerta de la sala de música, con un dragón de peluche sujeto en su puño. Su apariencia había cambiado para reflejar su aprensión, su pelo un deslustrado marrón y sus ojos color negro oscuro.

Y de repente Rabastan no pudo hacerlo.

Nymphadora observó mientras su ex-contratante guardaba su varita y se agachaba para que su hijo pudiese correr a sus brazos. El pelo y los ojos de Theodore se aclararon gradualmente mientras su padre le abrazaba, asegurando al niño que todo estaba bien.

Levantando al chico y colocándole apoyado en su cadera, Rabastan se volvió hacia Nymphadora y dijo con voz firme y clara—, vas a dejar Gran Bretaña. Contacta con tu gente y haz que preparen alguna forma de llevarte a lugar seguro.

—No —, dijo Nymphadora al instante, su rostro con su familiar gesto obstinado.

Rabastan lanzó una mirada a su testaruda ex-Procreadora y dijo con frialdad como para no asustar a su hijo, que escuchaba su conversación en sus brazos con los ojos muy abiertos—, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de escapar.

—Y yo no la estoy aceptando. No me separaré de mis hijos.

Los ojos de Nymphadora relampagueaban con el instinto protector de una madre por sus vástagos, sus ojos volviéndose de un color acerado para mostrar su inquebrantable postura sobre el tema.

—¡No puedes hacer que mamá se vaya! —gritó Theodore, captando el sentido de la conversación. Se aferró a la túnica de su padre con sus puños y clavó en él sus profundos y tristes ojos azules.

Hay una cosa que se puede asegurar de Rabastan Lestrange, Mortífago del Círculo Interno.

Su única debilidad eran sus hijos.

Echando una mirada a Nymphadora dijo a regañadientes—, estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

Entonces comenzó a desvelar su plan.

De esa manera, no estaría traicionando a su Señor, y tampoco estaría privando a sus hijos de su madre. Tenía que confiar en que sus maquinaciones no fallarían, porque entonces no sólo sería la cabeza de Nymphadora la que estaría en peligro.

* * *

Narcissa estaba de pie en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Malfoy, su equipaje apilado de manera ordenada y listo para su partida a Francia. Era sólo una pantalla para su verdadera misión, pero tenía que hacer que pareciese auténtico.

Había sido difícil preparar un Traslador internacional a Francia, considerando la tensa situación entre el país y Gran Bretaña, sin embargo Narcissa era nada más y nada menos que Lady Malfoy. Tenía muchos amigos, en muchos lugares.

Por tanto, se hallaba en posesión de un medio para llegar rápidamente a Francia. Su excusa para entrar en el país era visitar a su vieja amiga Lady Angeline Beaumont, cuya hija se había comprometido recientemente y lo estaba celebrando con una larga sucesión de fiestas en la mansión familiar. Le proporcionaba la excusa perfecta para tan súbita visita, y era una suerte que Lady Beaumont y su círculo fuesen acérrimos seguidores del Señor Oscuro y sus objetivos y estuviesen preparados para ayudar de cualquier manera posible.

Narcissa no se había sorprendido cuando su Señor le había informado de que mientras ella lideraría el verdadero rescate de Harry Potter, él estaría presente también en Francia. El Señor Oscuro planeaba romper todas las negociaciones cuando estuviese confirmado que Harry estaba sano y salvo fuera de las garras de Orden.

La presencia del Señor Oscuro con suerte atraería la atención de la Orden lejos de Lady Malfoy, dándole mayor flexibilidad para planear y desarrollar maneras de rescatar a Harry. Atacarían en dos frentes; el Señor Oscuro distrayendo al Ministerio Francés y atrayendo completamente las miradas de la Orden mientras que Narcissa lanzaría una campaña encubierta para recuperar a Harry.

Ella sabía que el Señor Oscuro tenía muchos planes en marcha por si uno fallaba y estaba segura de que si cualquier cosa iba mal, se llevaría a cabo otra estrategia.

Sintiendo unos brazos rodeándola, y el reconfortante aroma de la colonia de Lucius acariciando sus sentidos, Narcissa se relajó en el abrazo de su marido y le permitió darle esa muestra de apoyo en la privacidad de su hogar. Estaba preocupado por su seguridad y resentido con su Señor por pedirle a su esposa que realizase esa misión, a pesar de saber que Narcissa era extremadamente afortunada de haberse librado de un castigo mayor. Además, él no acompañaría a su Señor a Francia, lo que significaba que no había forma de que pudiese estar allí para ayudar a Narcissa si se encontraba con problemas.

—Recuerda, el Señor Oscuro te necesita aquí en Gran Bretaña llevando sus asuntos y limpiando tras la debacle de la Orden —, le recordó Narcissa por añadidura, apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

—Soy muy consciente, mi amor. Eso no significa que vaya a detestar menos estar separado de ti.

El silencio cayó entre ambos, mientras cada uno recibía y daba consuelo a cambio. Narcissa rompió la fácil quietud del momento preguntando—, ¿cómo lo está llevando nuestro Señor?

Su marido supo al instante por el tono de su voz que Narcissa no se refería al violento humor del Señor Oscuro ni a su ardiente rabia. Actualmente ellos dos eran los únicos seguidores de su Señor que sabían de su vínculo mágico con Harry Potter y de las subsiguientes consecuencias de que estuviesen separados.

Habían pasado tres días, y mientras que su Señor mantenía su fachada en su lugar, su Círculo Interno podía decir que algo terriblemente malo estaba pasando. Pero eran Narcissa y Lucius los que sabían la verdadera causa de su magia inestable y de su comportamiento a veces dolorido.

Los nuevos vinculados como su Señor y Harry Potter tenían que estar uno en presencia del otro durante al menos un mes después de la ceremonia, para evitar que su núcleo mágico compartido se rompiese y se deteriorase totalmente. Una vida como squib, o incluso la muerte, aguardaba a los dos si no entraban en contacto el uno con el otro pronto.

Debido al poder puro del Señor Oscuro y su ex-Cortesano todavía tenían un par de semanas antes de que el daño en su magia pasase el punto de recuperación. Por tanto, el Señor Oscuro realizaría su visita a Francia dentro de una semana, lo más pronto que un viaje de ese tipo podía hacerse. Aliviaría el dolor estar en el mismo país; quizá les daría a ambos más tiempo antes de que fuese tarde.

No por primera vez, Narcissa se preguntó por qué su Señor había decidido vincularse con su ex-Cortesano. Sí, Harry era sin duda un mago poderoso, con algunas habilidades únicas, pero eso no justificaba que el Señor Oscuro pusiese su supervivencia en manos del destino. Siempre había la posibilidad de que algo les separase, o de que Harry fuese asesinado. Y había ocurrido; Harry estaba ahora a un país de distancia y en manos de sus enemigos acérrimos. Más aún, para empezar había estado enfermo, su cuerpo y mente luchando con alguna aflicción desconocida que Narcissa había sido incapaz de tratar. Ella no era una mujer arrogante, pero conocía sus propias habilidades en las artes de la sanación. Si ella era incapaz de ayudar a Harry, entonces dudaba mucho de que nadie que la Orden pudiese llamar fuese capaz de socorrer al muchacho. Sólo podía confiar en que le hubiesen dejado el talismán en su sitio, el cual había estado haciendo más bien que lo que era capaz Narcissa.

—Él es tan fuerte en apariencia como siempre. Pero... las grietas están empezando a hacerse evidentes, especialmente para Severus y Bellatrix.

Lucius parecía preocupado respecto a su mejor amigo y a su cuñada, los cuales eran ambos personas brillantes y con talento. Si empezaban a excavar demasiado hondo, podían descubrir la verdad, por muy inverosímil que pareciese. Lucius no quería considerar cómo reaccionaria el Señor Oscuro en su actual estado, si dos de sus más cercanos y leales seguidores decidiesen indagar en sus asuntos a sus espaldas, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

—Lucius, debes mantenerles lejos de la verdad lo mejor posible —, le dijo Narcissa con urgencia, volviéndose para poder mirar a su marido a los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Lo sabrán en el momento adecuado, cuando nuestro Señor esté preparado para que ellos conozcan la verdad.

Relajándose ante la segura certeza de su esposo, Narcissa se apartó para decir un último adiós a su hijo. Draco estaba en su cama en la Mansión Malfoy siguiendo las estrictas instrucciones de su madre, hasta que estuviese totalmente curado de su terrible experiencia. Volvería a Hogwarts el lunes para retomar sus clases, a pesar de que los instintos protectores de Narcissa le gritaban que le mantuviese escondido dentro de los muros de su mansión. Por otra parte, las protecciones de la Mansión habían servido de poco cuando su desconocido asaltante se había presentado y secuestrado a Harry.

Sabiendo que sus labios habían adoptado un gesto tenso ante el recuerdo de su fracaso, Narcissa sin embargo se encaró con su marido y le dijo con decisión—, no voy a fallar esta vez.

El rostro de Lucius se suavizó ligeramente y se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa con una delicadeza que nunca era vista fuera de la privacidad de su pequeña familia.

—Sé que no lo harás.

* * *

Harry estaba en la oscuridad.

Su opresivo entorno negro presionaba contra su corazón y su mente, intentando gotear por sus defensas y mancharle irreversiblemente. Alguna parte instintiva de Harry era todo lo que le mantenía luchando contra el negro océano de poder que le ahogaba y le retenía.

Pero estaba tan cansado.

Era tentador permitir a la oscuridad que chocase contra él, abandonar sus defensas y desaparecer en la dulce nada. Pero se negaba a rendirse, a abandonar su mente y cuerpo a la oscuridad. Harry Potter todavía luchaba.

Había habido un tiempo de gris, cuando la negrura se había retirado y le había dado la oportunidad de descansar y respirar. Había sido protegido dulcemente en el más tenue miasma, sus defensas aumentadas y fortificadas contra los ocasionales zarcillos negros que intentaban alcanzarle.

Entonces la negrura había vuelto con más furia aún y Harry sabía que algo había cambiado, porque la oscuridad era peor. Ahora había un agujero en su propio ser, un hueco horrible que permitía a las sombras aferrarse a él aún más. Algo importante había sido separado de él y sabía que no era sólo el objeto que le había protegido de la oscuridad en el tiempo gris.

Solo, desesperado y exhausto, Harry Potter permanecía atrapado en una batalla contra las sombras.

* * *

De pie junto al hijo de su mejor amigo, miembro de su manada y ser querido, Remus tomó una decisión.

Hermione Granger, la hermana adoptiva de Harry, estaba dormida en la silla junto a la cama, la pobre niña permitiéndose finalmente un descanso de su atenta vigilancia.

Era una suerte entonces, ya que Remus no tendría a nadie que le hiciese preguntas acerca de lo que iba a hacer. Había llegado a esta decisión después de su charla con Kingsley, dándose cuenta de que con el Señor Oscuro en camino, Harry necesitaba recuperar todas sus fuerzas por cualquier medio posible.

Desatando delicadamente el talismán de su muñeca, Remus alzó la cabeza de Harry de la almohada bajo él para colocar la cadena del amuleto en torno a su cuello. Sintiendo el pelo ligeramente mojado de sudor y la piel fría, Remus se recordó a sí mismo lo que estaba en juego si aquello iba mal.

Con cuidado, el talismán fue colocado en torno al cuello de Harry, y su cabeza bajada de nuevo a su almohada con manos seguras.

Remus se apartó, observando con aliento contenido mientras esperaba la reacción de Harry a que el amuleto fuese puesto una vez más sobre su persona.

* * *

El gris había vuelto.

Harry podría haber gritado de alivio cuando la oscuridad se replegó de él, para ser reemplazada por el reconfortante gris.

Sabía que podía simplemente relajarse en ese estado, permitiendo al gris fortalecerle e intentar llenar el agujero en su interior donde había perdido algo importante, pero estaba lleno de nueva esperanza y determinación.

Harry se negó a esperar el momento en que la negrura volviese, a sufrir la aplastante impotencia mientras las sombras le sofocaban una vez más.

Ahora era el momento de escapar.

Armándose con el gris, permitiéndole que penetrase dentro de él y fortaleciese sus defensas, Harry abandonó la relativa seguridad del área que había convertido en su fortaleza. Inmediatamente la negrura intentó atacarle, pero el escudo gris de Harry desvió todos los ataques.

Caminó hacia delante a través de la oscuridad, sintiendo la rabia de las sombras mientras el gris frustraba todos los intentos de aplastarlo.

Casi era libre; podía saborear la luz y la vida más adelante, mientras la oscuridad todavía le envolvía e intentaba mantenerle atrapado.

Era el hueco en su interior el que le impulsaba, su deseo de encontrar lo que fuera que estaba destinado a llenarlo.

Necesitaba estar completo.

Con una fuerza que Harry nunca había sabido realmente que tenía, envió una oleada de gris al último tramo de negrura frente a él, haciéndola añicos completamente. Mientras la oscuridad se desvanecía, gritando de furia, el gris se aclaró hasta que fue un puro, cegador blanco.

Se envolvió en torno a Harry como una reconfortante manta, limpiando su alma de las sombras que habían intentado mancharla. Empujándole con delicadeza, Harry supo que la luz le guiaría de regreso a donde pertenecía.

Permitió que le condujese lejos del lugar oscuro que ahora existía irrevocablemente en su ser. Sin embargo, nunca más le poseería.

Le llevaría un tiempo a la oscuridad perdonarle por escapar y negarle su cuerpo y su mente, pero sabía que las sombras llegarían a disculparle y protegerle, siendo ahora una parte permanente de su existencia.

Las barreras a su alrededor se fundieron bajo la luz alrededor de Harry y finalmente sintió el roce de lo que echaba en falta. Ahora comprendió, de dónde había sido secuestrado y a dónde tenía que ir.

Mientras Harry James Potter abría sus ojos tras una batalla de tres días, fue ajeno a la exclamación de alegría y sorpresa del hombre de ojos color ámbar inclinado sobre él.

Abrió su boca, y percibió vagamente que la otra persona en la habitación se inclinaba para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?

Remus Lupin se encontró acorralado por penetrante esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de la dulce Lily que sintió cómo se quedaba sin aire. Y mientras esas tensas y acusadoras palabras salían de la boca de Harry, el hombre lobo comenzó a preguntarse si lo que la Orden había hecho era correcto.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_**¡Hola!**_  
_**¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos esperabais?**_

_**Por fin sabemos cómo salieron los Weasley de Hogwarts y lo que pasó con Fleur después de recibir la maldición cortante.¿Soy a la única a la que no le gusta que Ojoloco esté de feje de la Orden? Menos mal que Remus no le hizo caso y conservó el amuleto del unicornio**_

**_No sé para qué quiere tanto ojo mágico si luego para él todo es peligroso ¬¬_**

_**Y Harry se ha despertado y no parece muy contento ¿creéis que podrán convencerle de que se una a ellos o los mandará a hacer gárgaras? XD**_

_**¡Ya sabéis que esperamos vuestros comentarios!**_

_**Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman unos minutos en hacernos saber su opinión**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**Nos vemos en unos días ^^  
**_

_**Un saludo**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta**

_Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix – La Ciudadela_

1996

* * *

Harry Potter estaba siendo... poco cooperativo.

Se sentó con sus brazos cruzados a la defensiva, brillantes ojos esmeralda relampagueando de irritación mientras las personas frente a él intentaban hacerle hablar.

Sentada tras un gran escritorio de roble estaba Minerva McGonagall, líder de la Orden, y flanqueándola a ambos lados estaban sus dos subdirectores, Alastor Moody y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Los tres estaban atrapados entre la perplejidad, la frustración y el enfado mientras Harry se negaba a comunicarse con ellos.

—Señor Potter, naturalmente está sintiendo mucha confusión y quizá un mal enfocado rencor hacia- —intentó decir Minerva de forma amable pero firme, sólo para ser interrumpida bruscamente.

—Usted no tiene ni idea de cómo me siento, como es evidente por sus acciones secuestrándome —. La voz de Harry era áspera y entrecortada mientras fulminaba con la mirada al trío de líderes frente a él.

Los tres quedaron desconcertados ante esta respuesta, intercambiando sutiles miradas de preocupación entre ellos.

—No sea ridículo, Potter —, gruñó Moody. Nunca había sido un hombre con tacto—. Nuestro agente le rescató.

La furia de Harry creció al oír esa afirmación, y espetó de forma venenosa—, ¿quién dijo que quería ser _rescatado_?

—Estaba siendo usado como la puta del Señor Oscuro —, argumentó Moody antes de que Minerva o Kingsley pudiesen pensar un planteamiento más cauteloso.

Harry palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la audacia del hombre. Entonces un furioso tono rojo tiñó sus mejillas, revelando cuan enfadado estaba. El Horrocrux en su interior se agitó inquieto. Dominándolo enérgicamente con su autocontrol, Harry sometió a la oscuridad que se movía en el fondo de su mente y se concentró en el asunto entre manos. Había tenido que aprender rápidamente tras despertar de su coma que el Horrocrux estaba siempre cerniéndose en el límite de sus sentidos cada vez que sus emociones se disparaban.

—¡Cómo- cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve a arrastrarme aquí y lanzar esas acusaciones! ¡Usted- usted no sabe _nada_! —gritó Harry, tartamudeando de mera sorpresa ante el descaro del hombre con el rostro surcado de arrugas.

Minerva lanzó a su subdirector una mirada de disgusto y reprimenda, ante la cual Moody se encogió de hombros irritado y anunció—, está claro que la cabeza de Potter ha sido manipulada. Llamadme cuando el chico esté listo para entrenar y no escupiendo tonterías.

Dicho esto, Alastor Moody salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y permitió que la puerta diese un portazo al salir.

Minerva masajeó sus sienes, sintiendo una migraña formándose.

Miró con cansancio a Harry, el cual estaba sentado tenso de rabia en su silla—. Señor Potter —, dijo ella con voz calmada y uniforme—. Me disculpo por la rudeza de Alastor. Pero debe comprender; estamos a oscuras acerca de su situación. Debe decirnos qué es lo que ha experimentado para que podamos saber cómo ayudarle.

—Exactamente —, murmuró Harry, comenzando a replegarse en su coraza de obstinación una vez más—. Intervinieron en esto a ciegas. Me secuestraron sin conocer mis deseos.

Dándose cuenta de que acabarían discutiendo en círculos durante el resto de la tarde, Kingsley intervino en la conversación por primera vez—. Todavía debe estar recuperándose de su enfermedad, señor Potter. Sólo recobró la consciencia ayer después de todo. ¿Quizá deberíamos suspender esta reunión y permitirle que se retire a su habitación?

Viendo la salida que esto ofrecía, Harry se puso en pie rápidamente y dedicó a ambos una nerviosa inclinación de cabeza como despedida.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Minerva se tapó los ojos con las manos, e hizo acopio de sus impresionantes reservas de fuerza y control. Sería necesario contactar con sanadores para limpiar la mente de Harry de la mancha del Señor Oscuro, y si no podía ser encontrada mágicamente, entonces habría que localizar a los mejores psicólogos para ayudar al joven. A pesar de todo, ella sabía que Harry protestaría a cada paso del camino.

Estaba desafortunadamente claro que habría que tomar medidas para contener a Harry y para protegerle de sí mismo. Habría que poner un guardia vigilando fuera de su habitación; quizá incluso poner en marcha una restricción sobre el castillo...

Así no era en absoluto como Minerva esperaba que el hijo de James y Lily fuese a ser recibido en la Orden.

* * *

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? —se aventuró a preguntar Hermione a su hermano adoptivo cuando entró en la habitación, cerrando de un portazo tras él.

Harry se echó sobre la cama de Hermione sin decir nada, su cara enterrada en las almohadas para no mostrar cómo de disgustado y furioso le había puesto la reunión.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione se movió para sentarse junto a Harry, poniendo una reconfortante mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Harry? Háblame.

—Lo odio. Les odio. Odio estar aquí.

Las venenosas palabras salieron de la boca de Harry provocando que su hermana adoptiva diese un respingo. Un atisbo de dolor creció en el pecho de Hermione.

—Pero estás con nuestra familia de nuevo, conmigo. ¿No te hace feliz eso?

Harry escuchó la nota de disgusto en la voz de Hermione y se sentó con rapidez, abrazándose con fuerza a su hermana adoptiva.

—Claro que me hace feliz Hermione, sois mi familia y os quiero a todos —. Se apartó para poder mirar a sus ojos color canela con los suyos verdes—. Pero sabes cómo me siento acerca del Señor Oscuro. Sabes lo que... significa para mí. Y ellos me apartaron de él.

Hermione asintió de mala gana, todavía encontrando difícil de aceptar que Harry se preocupase por Lord Voldemort. Pero ella confiaba en él y su juicio. Hermione creía que él realmente decía todo aquello en serio, por muy difícil que fuese de aceptarlo sin una confirmación visible.

Los dos habían hablado, después de que Harry despertase. Había sido una conversación embarazosa debido a la renuencia de Harry a hablar de emociones y sentimientos, pero al final de ella, Hermione se había sentido decepcionada consigo misma por haber apoyado alguna vez a la Orden en su decisión de secuestrar a Harry. Era evidente que Harry no deseaba nada más que regresar junto al Señor Oscuro.

Harry no había compartido la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia el Señor Oscuro con nadie salvo con Hermione, sintiendo que el resto de su familia no sería tan comprensiva y favorable como su hermana adoptiva, la cual había sido siempre su aliada incondicional.

Además, actualmente estaba enfadado con la matriarca Weasley, quien había informado a la Orden de que Harry era capaz de hacer magia sin varita y de que era capaz de verla también. Molly lo había hecho con buena intención, deseando ofrecer tanta información como fuese posible para ayudar a su hijo adoptivo mientras permanecía inconsciente, pero las repercusiones estaban claras.

Huir sería cien veces más difícil, ahora que lo sabían y estaban preparados.

Siempre había ojos observándole, gente allí para "guiarle" cuando metía su nariz donde no debía. Harry sabía que todavía sería capaz de huir, pero tendría que esperar al momento oportuno.

—Harry, sabes que te ayudaré lo mejor que pueda. Cuando llegue el momento —, le prometió Hermione, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Había visto el gesto que él tenía, y había sabido que estaba considerando la posibilidad de escapar.

Una oleada de gratitud creció en el interior de Harry, porque su hermana adoptiva no sólo había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Lord Voldemort, sino que iría tan lejos como para prometer ayudarle a escapar. Sabía que Hermione no iría con él, no mientras tuviese una oportunidad de ser completamente libre allí. Harry no deseaba arrastrarla a un plan peligroso a pesar de todo, y por tanto aceptaba el hecho de que pronto le diría adiós una vez más.

Pero no indefinidamente.

—Gracias Hermione.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, ambos encantados de ser capaces de hacerlo al fin, tras tanto tiempo separados. Cualquier pensamiento de una futura separación fue dejado a un lado por el momento.

Un delicado golpe en la puerta interrumpió su tierno momento, provocando que se separasen. Un gesto de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Harry, anticipando ya que uno de los miembros de la Orden le había localizado en la habitación de su hermana adoptiva.

Lanzando a Harry una mirada de advertencia para que no fuese abiertamente grosero, pero comprendiendo su instintiva actitud negativa hacia la gente que le había secuestrado, Hermione invitó a la persona desconocida a entrar.

Remus Lupin, la primera persona que Harry había visto tras despertar, entró en la habitación de la chica, sus ojos ambarinos centrándose rápidamente en Harry, que estaba sentado encaramado en la cama en el centro de la cámara. Sus ojos pasaron al brillante amuleto que descansaba en torno al cuello de Harry, el cual él mismo había puesto allí.

Moody se había enfurecido cuando descubrió que Remus había desobedecido sus órdenes, pero el obvio éxito del talismán fue suficiente para garantizar que se permitiría a Harry conservarlo. Remus había escapado del castigo, pero ahora se enfrentaba a la desconfianza de Alastor Moody, una posición que le había dejado bajo una inquietante vigilancia.

Viendo lo que atraía la atención del hombre lobo, Harry guardó el amuleto bajo su camisa, sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente a modo de desafío. Aunque Remus no le había hecho todavía ningún daño, todavía era inevitablemente un miembro de la Orden. Más aún, el talismán era la única cosa que le mantenía sano y en pie tras ser apartado de su vinculado. Sin él, sabía que estaría postrado en cama. Así pues, Harry era protector con el amuleto.

El hombre lobo apenas se inmutó ante el gesto de desconfianza, ofreciendo simplemente a los dos adolescentes una sonrisa cansada y diciendo en voz baja—, siento interrumpir, pero me estaba preguntando si podría tomar prestado a Harry.

Había una nota esperanzada en su voz y un brillo de anhelo en sus ojos color ámbar.

Hermione miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo y le vio retirándose ya tras la máscara que llevaba con los miembros de la Orden. Sintiendo una creciente lástima por Remus, el cual era seguramente una de las personas más tolerables y amables presentes en el cuartel general, Hermione llamó la atención de Harry.

Su hermano adoptivo devolvió su mirada y alzó una única ceja, como si la desafiase a decirle que no podía rechazar los deseos del hombre. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ante su acción antes de alzar una ceja por su parte, indicando claramente a su hermano adoptivo su postura en la situación.

Sabiendo que Hermione nunca dejaría de recordárselo si despedía al hombre de forma grosera, Harry se volvió hacia el licántropo de ojos color ámbar y dijo tan cortésmente como pudo—, de hecho iba a ir a mi habitación a descansar.

Sintiendo la mirada de reproche de Hermione sobre él, Harry no obstante mantuvo una actitud calmada y distante mientras observaba a Remus

El hombre lobo puso una cara larga antes de proponer—, ¿quizá podría escoltarte de vuelta a tu habitación entonces? Puedo decir lo que necesito de camino allí.

Era una sugerencia razonable y Harry sabía que no tenía más alternativa que aceptar. Dedicando una sonrisa tensa al hombre lobo, dijo—, por supuesto.

Volviéndose hacia Hermione añadió—, vendré a verte más tarde después de descansar.

Dejó la habitación acompañado por Remus, dirigiéndose hacia su propia cámara. Si Remus percibió su rápido paso, no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, el hombre se centró rápidamente en el punto que quería discutir.

—No estoy seguro de cuánto sabes, pero yo era amigo íntimo de tus padres —, comenzó Remus sin más preámbulo.

El paso de Harry vaciló y se quedó mirando al hombre lobo sorprendido. Esa sorpresa se desvaneció rápidamente para ser reemplazada por resentimiento; he aquí otra persona que le había abandonado a una vida de servidumbre.

Viendo el creciente resentimiento en el rostro del muchacho, Remus cogió a Harry por el hombro para que se detuviese, agachándose para poder mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos. Antes de que el chico pudiese empezar a forcejear, Remus dijo con claridad—, si hubiese podido estar en una posición para rescatarte lo habría hecho en un instante, Harry. Quería a tu madre y a tu padre, ellos eran mi familia, parte de mi manada —. Mientras el hombre hablaba sus ojos color ámbar se oscurecieron, volviéndose más salvajes mientras el lobo se acercaba a la superficie.

—Solicité durante años organizar un equipo para recuperarte, y a tu familia adoptiva. Pero nunca era el momento adecuado. Sirius Black, con quien creo que has estado en contacto-

—No hizo nada durante sus años en Gran Bretaña. Nunca me visitó en Hogwarts, no evitó que me enviasen a la escuela del placer, y no impidió que fuese contratado —, dijo Harry rápidamente sin demostrar emoción alguna.

—Sirius estaba tan impotente como yo para ayudarte —, explicó Remus desesperadamente—. Estaba y todavía está bajo constante vigilancia. Tenía restringido el acceso a Hogwarts para empezar, e incluso si hubiese estado en su mano comprar tu contrato, habrías sido confiscado debido a su relación con tus padres.

Harry escuchó mientras Remus defendía a su amigo, su supuesto padrino, y sintió emerger indicios de reacia comprensión. Se había enfadado tanto cuando el Señor Oscuro había señalado que Sirius no había hecho nada mientras vivía en Gran Bretaña, que había quedado cegado por su dolor y resentimiento. No había estado dispuesto siquiera a pararse a pensar acerca del hombre tras decidir que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Sintiendo la duda de Harry, Remus siguió insistiendo—. A Sirius le destrozaba estar tan cerca de ti y aun así ser incapaz de ayudarte. No fue hasta que Minerva descifró el último mensaje de Albus y descubrió la verdad que fuimos capaces de avanzar con nuestros planes al fin.

Harry clavó su mirada en él y preguntó—, ¿descubrir qué verdad?

Fue el turno de Remus para dudar, contemplando al hijo de su mejor amigo mientras sus ojos reflejaban su lucha interior.

Harry tenía derecho a conocer la verdad, él lo sabía sin ningún género de dudas. Era la razón por la que había sido sacado de Gran Bretaña, la razón por la que la Orden había pospuesto rescatar a sus miembros hasta que Harry estuviese seguro.

Albus Dumbledore había descubierto algo extraordinario antes de su destrucción a manos del Señor Oscuro y había dejado la verdad en manos de Minerva, encriptada por seguridad. Le había llevado muchos años a la mujer buscar en el código y averiguar lo que Albus había descubierto.

Casi inmediatamente después se habían puesto en marcha planes para recuperar a los partidarios de la Orden atrapados en Gran Bretaña, pero más específicamente, a Harry Potter.

Tanto Remus como Sirius se habían sentido contrariados por el hecho de que la Orden sólo fuese a rescatar a sus seguidores y a Harry en ese momento, cuando tenían un uso para ellos y una perspectiva de éxito en el futuro, pero comprendían que la Orden no podía permitirse tomar decisiones apresuradas.

Mientras Remus vacilaba, la mente de Harry zumbaba. Sus instintos le decían que cualquiera que fuese esa "verdad", bien podía ser lo que había incentivado a la Orden para secuestrarle. Una fría ira creció en él ante el pensamiento de la Orden creyendo ciegamente en alguna supuesta verdad. Por segunda vez ese día el Horrocrux se movió en su mente, y Harry se precipitó en concentrarse en el asunto que tenían entre manos.

—Lupin —dijo Harry resueltamente. El hombre se concentró en el joven, viendo la testaruda luz en los ojos del chico. Era exactamente tal y como Lily se ponía cuando él se negaba a ceder en algo—. ¿Qué descubrió McGonagall? Dímelo, por favor.

La perseverancia de Harry sobre el asunto, y su ruego por la verdad, fueron suficientes para que la determinación de Remus comenzase a desmoronarse. Sirius y él tenía una vaga idea de la naturaleza de lo que Minerva había descubierto, pero incluso con el pequeño conocimiento que él poseía, se le había ordenado mantener silencio. Supuestamente Harry sabría la verdad cuando fuese el momento adecuado, y la supuesta mancha del Señor Oscuro hubiese sido completamente borrada de su mente.

Pero viendo la decisión en los ojos de Harry, la obstinación de su mandíbula apretada, estaba claro que no cejaría hasta que se le diesen respuestas. No haría ningún daño a Harry saber tanto como Remus. Pero no podían hacerlo allí.

—Te diré lo que sé —, dijo Remus, bajando la voz para evitar que oídos indeseados captasen su conversación—. Pero debemos hablar en privado.

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon triunfantes, antes de ocultar su expresión cuidadosamente con una de neutralidad, asintiendo afirmativamente.

Finalmente obtendría respuestas, por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar.

* * *

El Señor Oscuro no tenía necesidades humanas como comer, beber o dormir, pero en raras ocasiones se había entregado a ellas cuando le había parecido oportuno. Por tanto, era desconcertante para él estar experimentando la fatiga que actualmente le invadía y que le había forzado a retirarse pronto a sus aposentos.

Tumbado en la cama que normalmente era más un adorno que algo para usar, Lord Voldemort se permitió caer en el estado meditativo que experimentaba cuando le asaltaba el deseo de dormir. De esta manera sería capaz de restaurar su fuerza, mermada por su lucha para mantenerse en funcionamiento después de que su vinculado hubiese sido apartado de él.

Ante ese pensamiento la compostura del Señor Oscuro se desvaneció por un momento y perdió el control sobre su calmado estado parecido a un trance mientras la ira emergía en su lugar. Sus ojos carmesí se abrieron de repente, fijando la mirada intensamente en el techo sobre ellos.

Sabía que Narcissa ya se estaba colocando en posición en Francia mientras él estaba allí, preparando su plan para infiltrarse en la Orden y rescatar a Harry, pero eso no logró aminorar su furia por el hecho de que su amante hubiese sido secuestrado mientras estaba amparado por capas de protecciones.

Cuando Harry fuese recuperado, el Señor Oscuro estaba decidido a no dejar que el joven se alejase de su vista, o de la vista de aquellos en los que él confiaba.

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de volver a un estado sosegado, no mientras los pensamientos sobre Harry presionasen contra su mente, Lord Voldemort se sumergió en su núcleo mágico compartido. A través de su conexión había sabido cuándo se había despertado Harry, el minuto exacto en el que había ocurrido, y se había sentido orgulloso y aliviado a la vez de que su ex-Cortesano hubiese logrado dominar a su Horrocrux.

Hipotéticamente debería ser capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente con Harry, ya que ahora poseía un fragmento de su alma, pero como ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar con su nueva conexión, en la actualidad era un callejón sin salida.

Sin embargo había tenido la oportunidad de probar su conexión con Nagini, junto a la que había estado por muchos años. Era esta conexión la que alcanzó el Señor Oscuro, enviando un pulso a través del enlace para informar a la serpiente que deseaba comunicarse.

Sintió el roce de su mente contra la suya, clara y fuerte incluso con la gran distancia entre ellos.

—**_Señor _**—, llegó el gozoso siseo a través de su cabeza, mientras Nagini concentraba su atención en él.

—**_Nagini, quiero un informe completo sobre Harry. ¿Cuáles han sido sus movimientos? ¿Cómo está de salud? —_**el Señor Oscuro era consciente de que estaba demostrando su preocupación abiertamente, pero en la privacidad de su mente con uno de los portadores de sus Horrocrux, no se enfrentaba a la acusación de ser sentimental.

—**_Vagabundea por la madriguera de las ratas _**—. Comenzó Nagini, usando el término que había elegido y que sentía que describía mejor la localización a la que había sido llevado el compañero de su maestro_—. __**Cuando viene a dormir, no puedo hablar con él porque las ratas están siempre vigilando **_—. La voz de Nagini estaba llena de desdén.

Disgustado por esta revelación, pero no esperando menos de la Orden, Lord Voldemort sintió una chispa de gratitud no obstante porque cuando llegase el momento, Harry sería capaz de comprender a Nagini. Con su núcleo mágico compartido, Harry poseía ahora la habilidad de hablar Pársel.

—**_¿Y sobre su salud, Nagini?_**

—**_El polluelo lleva un amuleto brillante, Maestro. Le mantiene fuerte, mantiene lejos la oscuridad _**—, explicó Nagini.

—**_¿Un amuleto brillante? Enséñamelo _**—, ordenó imperiosamente.

Concentrándose, Nagini envió una borrosa imagen-recuerdo de Harry de pie en la puerta, hablando con alguien cuyo rostro estaba en el ángulo equivocado para saber su identidad. Apartando su hambriento deleite al ver la imagen de Harry, sin importar que no fuese en persona, el Señor Oscuro fijó su mirada en la luz que emanaba del pecho de Harry.

Era difícil de ver desde la incómoda posición de Nagini en el suelo, sin duda bajo la cama o quizá una cómoda, pero parecía que Harry llevaba un talismán con forma de lágrima. La imagen-recuerdo se desvaneció demasiado rápido, mientras Nagini luchaba por mantenerla.

Reflexionando sobre lo que había visto, el Señor Oscuro permitió a Nagini recuperarse del esfuerzo que había experimentado al producir una imagen-recuerdo para él. Harry estaba sano, hasta donde él podía decir, y ciertamente mejor que él mismo. No tenía las sombras bajo sus ojos que tenía el Señor Oscuro ni tampoco la expresión dolorida y fatigada que algunas veces salía a la luz.

Acerca del talismán, a pesar de no tener ni idea de dónde había venido, Lord Voldemort decidió que sólo estaba haciéndole bien por ahora y por tanto no había razón para que ordenase a Nagini encontrar una forma de quitárselo.

Podría preguntar a Harry acerca de él cuando estuviese a salvo a su lado una vez más.

—**_Nagini, debes encontrar una manera de ponerte en contacto con Harry. Necesita saber que pronto será rescatado y que yo mismo llegaré en menos de una semana. Su rescate debería coincidir con mi llegada, si todo va según el plan._**

—**_Por supuesto, Maestro. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hablar con el polluelo sin que las ratas observen _**—. La voz mental de Nagini estaba cansada y tensa.

—**_Descansa por ahora cariño, contactaré dentro de unos días para que me des otro informe._**

Nagini replegó su mente con gratitud ante esta despedida y el Señor Oscuro regresó a su mente una vez más.

Una fatiga entumecedora le inundó, extraña y perturbadora.

Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, dejando que las olas de agotamiento le envolviesen, el Señor Oscuro apretó sus dientes y prometió que tendría a Harry junto a él pronto.

Cualquier alternativa simplemente no era una opción.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Nos echabais de menos?_**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Si os soy sincera me apetecía lanzarle una maldición a Ojoloco cuando llamó a Harry puta... ¬¬ (si Nagini te muerde voy a disfrutar la escena muchísimo...)_**

**_Me alegra ver que Hermione está de su parte y estoy segura de que Remus cuando llegue el momento también tratará de ayudarle._**

**_¡Qué ganitas tengo de que el Lord y Harry se reúnan!_**

**_Para los que nos preguntabais por la continuación, deciros que no os preocupéis, porque tenemos los permisos para traducir la segunda parte, así que en cuanto terminemos con el Cortesano empezaremos a publicar el Consorte ^^_**

**_¡Muchas gracias a todas las que no dejáis vuestros comentarios!_**

**_¡Nos vemos el lunes!_**

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Uno**

_Mansión Beaumont - Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix_

1996

* * *

La risa moderada de refinadas jovencitas resonaba a través de los terrenos inmaculadamente mantenidos de la elegante Mansión Beaumont. Sentadas bajo un pabellón, protegidas de los brillantes rayos del sol de otoño, se había reunido una congregación de mujeres sangres limpias.

El agradable ritmo de su francés subió y bajó mientras discutían la inminente boda de la heredera de la fortuna familiar de los Beaumont, Lady Monique. Su madre, la vivaz Lady Angeline Beaumont había criado a una hija formidable, una que rivalizaba con cualquier heredero varón que pudiesen haber engendrado. Era una sorpresa para muchos que a pesar de la ausencia del difunto Lord Beaumont, fuese la pareja de madre e hija la que manejase todos los asuntos de la hacienda, incluyendo organizar un buen matrimonio para Monique.

A pesar de que la futura novia estaba sentada en el corazón del pabellón, era Angeline la que reinaba sobre su corte, haciendo bromas ligeras a las mujeres a su alrededor, sus penetrantes ojos marrones la única indicación de que su benevolente actitud era una máscara para una mente peligrosamente brillante.

Sentada a la derecha de Angeline estaba Narcissa Malfoy, quien había llegado hacía tres días para participar en las festividades de la boda. Ocasionalmente intercambiaba unas frases en perfecto francés con sus vecinas antes de sumirse en el silencio. Ella claramente tenía otras cosas en la cabeza antes que cotillear con las mujeres sangres limpias reunidas allí hoy. Sus ojos se iban constantemente hacia la elegante mansión que se extendía por los terrenos. Los hombres estaban disfrutando de su charla dentro, mientras sus mujeres se deleitaban con los últimos vestigios de luz solar mientras los días se volvían más fríos.

Angeline lanzó una mirada astuta a su vieja amiga antes de invocar a un elfo doméstico con un chasqueo de sus dedos. Conversó rápida y discretamente en francés con la criatura antes de que una expresión satisfecha cruzase su cara mientras se ponía en pie, dando unas palmadas con delicadeza para atraer la atención de las otras mujeres.

Se percató de que su Monique alzaba una ceja de forma inquisitiva, con un brillo de interés en los ojos marrones que había heredado de su madre. La inteligente chica sabía por qué estaba allí Narcissa Malfoy después de todo y había adivinado que su madre acababa de recibir confirmación por parte de su elfo doméstico de que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo con el plan.

Narcissa apenas prestó atención mientras Angeline se dirigía a las otras mujeres, dándoles las gracias por venir a celebrar la gozosa ocasión. Fue sólo cuando la mujer francesa sugirió que se retirasen dentro que la concentración de Narcissa saltó hacia su vieja amiga.

Mientras las mujeres se levantaban en una ola de vestidos susurrantes y charla ligera brotando entre ellas, Angeline le lanzó a Narcissa un guiño furtivo. Chasqueando sus dedos, la mujer invocó al mismo elfo doméstico a su lado una vez más, el escudo de armas de la familia Beaumont impreso en su túnica color amarillo claro.

—Prinny te guiará al tocadog, Narcissa queguida —, dijo ella en un impecable inglés y suficientemente alto como para que unas pocas mujeres a su alrededor pudiesen oírla por si acaso. Entonces, bajando su voz para que sólo Narcissa pudiese oírla, murmuró—, los prepagativos se han llevado a cabo y nuestgo _amigo_ está espegándote.

—Gracias, Angeline —, dijo Narcissa, sus palabras cargadas con un doble significado. Ella comprendía ahora lo que su amiga había hecho y estaba extremadamente agradecida por ello. Monique observó con aprobación desde cierta distancia, con un gesto gatuno en su rostro. Se había dado cuenta de lo que su madre había hecho.

—Prinny la guiará señora Malfoy —, dijo el elfo doméstico con voz aguda. Sus bulbosos ojos verdes brillaban y Narcissa se dio cuenta de que este elfo en particular también estaba implicado en la trama.

Aceptando la delicada mano que le ofrecía, Narcissa permitió a la criatura Aparecerla lejos de los hermosos jardines, supuestamente al tocador. Pero ella sabía que no iba a ir a ningún lugar ni remotamente cercano.

Como esperaba, Narcissa llegó a las mazmorras de la Mansión Beaumont. Levantando con cuidado el dobladillo de su túnica exterior de gasa para que el polvo de las frías losas no pudiese mancharla, Narcissa se volvió para ver el resto de la estancia.

Apoyado contra el muro más lejano y encadenado con grilletes estaba un hombre con tieso pelo negro y asustados ojos grises, enfocados en estos momentos hacia Narcissa con anonadado terror.

Sus ropas estaban revueltas, la túnica azul señalándole como un funcionario del Ministerio Francés. Las gafas que llevaba estaban a medias fuera de sitio, uno de los lados colgando cómicamente fuera de su oreja.

Estaba amordazado mágicamente y su varita confiscada.

—¿Necesita la señora Malfoy que Prinny se quede y la ayude? —preguntó el elfo doméstico, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados y fijos en el hombre encadenado a la pared.

Ante la mirada decididamente peligrosa de la criatura, el funcionario del Ministerio no pudo sino encogerse de miedo. Era el elfo doméstico que le había capturado después de todo. Había sido invitado a la prestigiosa Mansión Beaumont para celebrar el anuncio de la inminente boda de su heredera. Al llegar había sido conducido por este elfo en particular a una habitación donde había caído en una emboscada y se le había quitado su varita.

Después había sido llevado a las mazmorras.

—No, Prinny, puedes irte —, dijo Narcissa con amabilidad.

Haciendo una reverencia a Lady Malfoy, el elfo lanzó al funcionario del Ministerio otra mirada ceñuda, haciendo que el hombre se encogiese, antes de Aparecerse.

Narcissa sacó un frasquito de su vestido. Lo había tenido preparado desde que Angeline le informó de que había invitado a monsieur Durant a las celebraciones de la boda de su hija. El hombre era un funcionario importante del Ministerio, famoso por estar implicado con la Orden del Fénix.

Y si Narcissa estaba en lo cierto él podía ser uno de los pocos que sabían dónde se escondía el cuartel general.

—Buenas tardes —, comenzó Narcissa amigablemente mientras quitaba el tapón al frasquito.

El hombre no podía hacer ningún ruido, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, si no hubiese estado amordazado sólo habría lloriqueado.

—Vas a responder a algunas preguntas para mí —, continuó dulcemente Narcissa, aproximándose al hombre con el frasco preparado.

Monsieur Durant comenzó a agitarse, provocando que Lady Malfoy chasquease su lengua con fastidio—. No voy a aguantar eso. Sólo quiero tener una pequeña charla —. Agitando su varita, le inmovilizó completamente.

Inclinándose la mujer sangre limpia obligó al hombre a abrir la boca y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el contenido del frasco entrase de forma adecuada. Sin más dilación, Narcissa vertió la sustancia por la garganta del hombre.

Sólo cuando las últimas gotas hubieron sido involuntariamente consumidas guardó Narcissa cuidadosamente el frasquito vacío de vuelta en su vestido y liberó al hombre de su parálisis.

Se atragantó y balbuceó un poco, como si algo del contenido del frasco se hubiese colado por sus vías respiratorias.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Narcissa bruscamente, apartándose con disgusto mientras el hombre continuaba tosiendo.

Fue como si hubiese activado un interruptor, ya que el hombre se incorporó y respondió en un tono monótono y robótico—, Jean Pierre Dormant.

—¿Está casado, monsieur Dormant? —preguntó Narcissa.

—No —, llegó la monocorde respuesta.

—¿Cuál es su fecha de nacimiento?

—El tres de marzo de mil novecientos cincuenta y cinco.

Una complacida sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Narcissa.

El Veritaserum era un éxito. No es que hubiese tenido dudas del excelente trabajo en pociones de Severus Snape.

—Bien hecho monsieur Dormant. Ahora va a responderme a algunas preguntas acerca de la Orden del Fénix. Comencemos.

* * *

Harry entró en la enfermería de la Orden, observando con alivio mientras el miembro que le había escoltado hasta allí se volvía y se marchaba, cerrando la puerta tras él. El hombre había sido una desagradable sorpresa en la puerta de Harry y no había dicho nada más aparte de que se le requería en la enfermería. Harry asumió que se le había hecho llamar para hacerle un chequeo, viendo que ya hacía cuatro días desde que se había despertado.

Tomando asiento en una de las camas en la sala de sanación, indiferente ante el hecho de que estaba arrugando la impoluta sábana blanca, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para pensar acerca de lo que Remus le había dicho hacía tres días, como hacía a menudo cuando tenía un momento libre.

Cerrando sus puños y apretando los dientes, Harry se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ser cierto. Remus debía estar desinformado, debían haberle dicho mentiras para que fuese más amigable ante la decisión de la Orden de secuestrarle.

Sin embargo, el nudo de ansiedad en el estómago de Harry, que había estado presente desde que el hombre lobo le había revelado lo que sabía, se negaba a desaparecer. Incluso ahora mientras el chico de pelo negro pensaba sobre ello, el nudo se apretaba.

Porque si lo que Remus afirmaba era cierto...

No.

No podía ser verdad porque Harry se negaba a que fuese verdad.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Harry levantó la cabeza esperando que entrase el sanador de guardia de la Orden. Sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrar a Bill Weasley, contemplando a Harry con una expresión igual de sorprendida en su rostro.

Esa expresión se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa que surgió de forma natural para Bill—. Hey Harry, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Haciéndote un chequeo?

—Sí, eso creo —, respondió Harry, sonriendo torpemente a su hermano adoptivo.

Las cosas habían estado incómodas entre el resto de su familia y él, una situación exacerbada por la decisión de Molly de hablar a la Orden acerca de las habilidades únicas de Harry y por su propia actitud negativa hacia los miembros de la Orden. Estaba claro que él quería volver a Gran Bretaña con Lord Voldemort y su familia simplemente no podía entender por qué.

La atmósfera entre los dos hermanastros se volvió más tensa y un pesado silencio se asentó entre ambos. Harry se dedicó a tirar de un hilo suelto en el jersey verde que le habían dado para que se pusiese, para no encontrarse con la mirada de Bill.

Buscando desesperadamente algo que decir, Harry se decidió por—, ¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

Para su sorpresa el rostro de Bill se ruborizó con un brillante tono rojo y sus ojos azules se movieron con inquietud, avergonzados.

—B-bueno escuché que Fleur Delacour se había despertado... y que había sido trasladada aquí así que supongo que quería... ¿desearle que se mejore? —explicó Bill titubeando, terminando con una interrogación como si se estuviese preguntando a sí mismo qué estaba haciendo allí.

Ante la mención de su secuestradora, Harry se puso rígido y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo—. Oh. ¿_Ella_ está por aquí en alguna parte?

Sus ojos verdes, inusualmente fríos, recorrieron la enfermería, buscando una cama ocupada.

Bill frunció el ceño ante la gélida reacción de Harry, y sintiéndose protector acerca de la mujer de la que se había enamorado, preguntó— ¿por qué esa frialdad?

Harry clavó una mirada totalmente espeluznante en su hermano adoptivo y dijo con una voz mortalmente calmada—. Ella me sacó de mi hogar contra mi voluntad. Perdóname si soy un poco _frío_.

Bill dio un respingo ante las palabras de Harry, con confusión y una justificada furia creciendo en su pecho en nombre de Fleur—. Pero ella te resca-

—¡No te _atrevas_ a decir que me rescató! —rugió Harry violentamente. Estaba de pie ahora, su pecho subiendo y bajando con ira, y sus ojos como fragmentos de hielo verde astillado. Bill sólo podía mirar en un horrorizado silencio mientras su hermano adoptivo, de temperamento habitualmente dulce, se volvía agresivo—. ¡Si _una _sola persona más de este sitio me dice que fui rescatado de mi _terrible_ situación entonces se encontrarán sin lengua!

Viendo la seriedad en el rostro de Harry, Bill sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal mientras se daba cuenta de que la amenaza del chico era sincera. Tragando saliva con fuerza, aceptando el hecho de que ya no conocía realmente al joven frente a él, Bill sólo podía observar, sin palabras.

Finalmente intentó razonar con su hermanastro—. Harry, tienes que comprender...

—No, Bill.

Tanto Harry como Bill se volvieron para ver a Fleur Delacour apoyándose pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta de la habitación privada de donde había salido. Su pelo rubio colgaba lacio en torno a su cara, su piel pálida por la pérdida de sangre. El pijama de la enfermería que llevaba colgaba de sus hombros revelando un cuerpo ligeramente malnutrido de más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? —le espetó Harry. Sabía quién era, a pesar de sólo haber oído hablar de ella. Su descripción como medio-veela era suficientemente reconocible.

Fleur fijó sus fríos ojos azules en el furioso muchacho y respondió—, desde que empezaste a gritag lo bastante fuegte como para despertagme.

Harry cruzó sus brazos a la defensiva frente a su pecho, alzó su barbilla y preguntó—, ¿y bien? ¿no vas a pedirme que te dé las gracias? ¿Hacerme admitir que lo que hiciste está bien?

—No —, dijo la mujer con tono cansado. Harry hizo una pausa sorprendido ante esa única palabra, tan pesadamente cargada de fatiga—. Seguí ógdenes. Mi taguea fue encomendada egóneamente, y ha repegcutido negativamente en tu vida, pero estaba haciendo lo que creía que era coguecto en ese momento.

Harry permaneció en un sorprendido silencio. Nunca habría esperado aquello por parte de la mujer que le había raptado.

Fleur fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Harry y dijo—, no puedo cambiag lo que he hecho, pego puedo decig esto —. Se armó de valor y dejó a un lado su orgullo—. Lo siento. Sé que nunca tendgé tu pegdón, pero que sepas que lamento lo que he hecho. Debeguía haber sabido en el momento en el que te vi sin tu collag de Cogtesano que tus circunstancias habían cambiado. Estaba ciega y ahoga tú has pagado el precio.

Fleur se volvió trabajosamente para regresar a su cama, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo—. No puedo perdonarte.

La chica se giró ligeramente y asintió de manera comprensiva. Antes de que pudiese volver a su habitación, Harry continuó—, pero entiendo tus motivos. Y creo que tú has pagado el precio también por tu ceguera —. Hizo una seña en dirección a las partes vendadas de su cuerpo, donde los sanadores estaban luchando incluso ahora para reparar el daño y devolverle a la mujer la movilidad completa.

Fleur le observó durante un momento antes de asentir aceptando sus palabras. Entonces se giró hacia Bill, el cual había estado silenciosamente concentrado en su conversación—. Ven Bill. Ayúdame a llegag a mi cama.

Bill se puso de un color rojo brillante ante la elección de palabras de la mujer. Fleur alzó una única pálida ceja.

—¡P-por supuesto! —balbuceó él.

Antes de ir a ayudar a la hermosa medio-veela, Bill sabía que necesitaba decir algo a su hermano adoptivo, para evitar separarse de mala manera—. Creo que ahora lo entiendo.

Harry le observó antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en su rostro. Sin embargo desapareció con demasiada rapidez—. Sabes que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para volver a casa.

—Lo sé. Los gemelos se quedarán destrozados, también Ron, pero un día lo entenderán.

Harry asintió, apartando la tristeza por no poder expresarse ante su familia adoptiva, por no poder decirles cómo se sentía acerca del Señor Oscuro.

—Bueno... nos veremos hermanito —, dijo Bill, en un tono decididamente alegre.

Después de aquello cogió el brazo de Fleur y escoltó a la debilitada mujer hasta su habitación, permitiendo que la puerta se cerrase tras ellos y dejando a Harry solo en la zona principal de la enfermería de nuevo. Sin embargo estuvo solo durante un minuto antes de que la puerta de la sala de curación se abriese y entrase un sanador desconocido. Pisando los talones del hombre estaban McGonagall, Moody y Shacklebolt.

El rostro de Harry ya había cambiado a su máscara en el momento en el que alguien desconocido había entrado, y mientras el trío de líderes que habían sido los principales organizadores de su secuestro llegaba, también su mirada se había vuelto calculadora y defensiva.

—Disculpe el retraso señor Potter, tuvimos que informar al señor Cordell de su situación antes de venir aquí —, explicó McGonagall en su habitual tono enérgico.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó bruscamente Harry.

—Vigila tu tono, chico —, gruñó Moody amenazadoramente, antes de refrenarse a la fuerza después de que McGonagall le lanzase una feroz mirada para que se comportase—. Cuanto antes le vea el sanador, mejor.

Ya suspicaz ante la situación, las palabras de Moody ayudaron a que todo encajase para Harry. Éste no era un chequeo físico normal. El sanador de guardia de la Orden habría estado presente.

Acercándose sutilmente hacia la puerta con la excusa de ir hacia la cama que había dejado vacía hacía poco, Harry evaluó la distancia para escapar. No iba a quedarse quieto y permitir que un sanador le pinchase, hurgase en él e hiciese quién sabe qué.

De repente Moody sacó su varita y disparó un conjuro de aturdimiento al desprevenido muchacho, haciendo que Harry se pusiese rígido y cayese al suelo.

—¡Alastor! —cacareó con ira McGonagall.

—El chico estaba intentando descubrir la forma de escapar. Se veía en sus ojos. Además, será más fácil conseguir que esté quieto para el procedimiento de esta forma —, dijo Moody despectivamente, mientras levitaba el congelado cuerpo de Harry hasta la cama más cercana.

McGonagall apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba experimentando un incómodo recordatorio de su experiencia en manos de Zacharias Smith; estar retenido e impotente para impedir lo que iba a ocurrir. El pánico invadió su cuerpo, haciendo difícil que se concentrase.

No había Señor Oscuro preparado para salvarle ahora.

El sanador se puso junto a Harry, y quizá viendo el horror en los ojos del joven, se compadeció de él y le aseguró—, soy un sanador de la mente experimentado, señor Potter. Le prometo que el procedimiento será rápido e indoloro —. Intentó sonreír de manera tranquilizadora, pero sólo logró una mueca.

Un sanador de la mente. Estaban convencidos de que el Señor Oscuro había colocado un conjuro en su cerebro.

—Lamentamos tener que hacerle esto, señor Potter —, murmuró Shacklebolt, su rostro sombrío.

Harry deseó poder fulminar con la mirada, si así fuera estaría quemando agujeros en la cabeza del hombre. Ninguno de ellos lamentaba aquello, no realmente. Estaban desesperados.

—Estoy listo para empezar —, anunció el señor Cordell, el sanador de la mente.

El pánico en Harry se disparó.

Sabía que no tenía sobre sí mismo ningún conjuro que controlase la mente, ninguna magia Oscura que afectase a sus patrones de pensamiento. Pero tenía un Horrocrux recientemente implantado acechando en su cabeza. Algo tan poderosamente Oscuro sería difícil que el sanador lo pasase por alto cuando estuviese recorriendo el cuerpo de Harry.

—Vamos allá —, murmuró el hombre, antes de colocar sus manos a cada lado de las sienes del muchacho.

Hubo una fuerte presión en la mente de Harry y maldijo no haber recibido nunca aquellas lecciones de Oclumancia. Entonces todos los pensamientos se desvanecieron de su mente mientras la negrura le invadía.

* * *

—...siento mucho esta situación...

—¿...no se puede hacer nada?

Una charla fragmentada fue lo primero que Harry escuchó al volver en sí, con su cabeza latiendo.

Por un momento se quedó sobre la suave superficie de la cama, luchando por recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, y por qué en nombre de Merlín se sentía como si alguien hubiese golpeado su cabeza con un martillo.

Mientras la consciencia volvía a él, Harry se sobresaltó al recordar ser paralizado por el conjuro de Moody y obligado a soportar un supuesto procedimiento de sanación de la mente. Eso explicaba su agónico dolor de cabeza.

No queriendo que la gente en la habitación supiese que estaba despierto, Harry se concentró con fuerza en lo que se decía a su alrededor. Habían estado hablando acerca de una conexión...

—Alastor, no podemos matarle —, dijo McGonagall. Las palabras hicieron que el corazón de Harry se helase.

—No me digas que estás dejando que se escape una oportunidad como ésta. Si lo que dice el señor Cordell es cierto-

—Le aseguro que es cierto —, le interrumpió autoritariamente la voz del señor Cordell, insultado porque su integridad fuese puesta en cuestión.

—Como he dicho, si lo que dice el sanador es cierto entonces si matamos al chico el Señor Oscuro no será nada más que un squib. La guerra sería nuestra —, dijo Moody con impaciencia.

Harry sintió que su estómago se revolvía, y no era totalmente a causa del martilleo en su cabeza. El sanador de la mente había descubierto algo mucho peor que el Horrocrux en la mente de Harry.

Había percibido el núcleo mágico compartido de Harry.

Y estaba claro que el trío de líderes sabía perfectamente con quién estaba vinculado el chico.

—Pero Albus... —comenzó débilmente McGonagall.

—Albus todavía estaba en lo cierto, de alguna manera. Potter provocará la caída del Señor Oscuro, sólo que no de la forma en la que nosotros imaginamos —, explicó Moody, ansioso de convencer a la mujer para que viese las cosas a su manera.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Shacklebolt interrumpiese y dijese con su voz profunda y reconfortante—, no tenemos que tomar una decisión todavía. De hecho, sería increíblemente apresurado proceder sin una segunda confirmación y una investigación completa sobre los mágicamente vinculados.

—Cada segundo que desperdiciamos el Señor Oscuro continúa su tiranía —, gruñó Moody.

—Hablamos de acabar con la vida de un muchacho —, estalló McGonagall—. ¡Difícilmente creo que se desperdicie ningún tiempo mientras discutimos esto!

—Aplacémoslo por hoy —, sugirió Shacklebolt—. Que el señor Potter sea puesto en un sueño inducido para que no despierte antes de que tomemos una decisión. ¿Señor Cordell, si es usted tan amable?

Harry escuchó el murmullo de la túnica del sanador de mentes mientras se acercaba para ponerle en sueño profundo. El joven sabía que si permitía que eso pasase, probablemente no volvería a despertar jamás. A pesar de las vacilaciones de McGonagall y Shacklebolt, simplemente no dejarían pasar una oportunidad así.

Pero Harry ya no iba a quedarse allí acostado.

Alcanzando su impresionante núcleo mágico, Harry hizo uso de su magia y esperó al momento perfecto para golpear. Tan pronto como las manos del señor Cordell se estiraron hacia sus sienes para mandarle al olvido, Harry atacó con una oleada de poder puro.

Incorporándose, esperó mientras su cabeza latía y su visión se inundaba de dolor, antes de observar lo que había hecho. De forma instintiva había dirigido lo peor de su magia hacia Moody, que yacía hecho un ovillo en la esquina de la habitación, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y su boca a causa del impacto de su magia.

Shacklebolt y el señor Cordell eran los siguientes peor afectados, pero sólo porque eran los que más cerca de él habían estado en ese momento. McGonagall sólo había recibido un estallido moderado y se movía en esos momentos.

Una pequeña parte de Harry había preservado a la mujer de lo peor de su furia, porque de alguna forma quizá la respetaba un poco. Esa misma mujer había reunido una Orden que se desmoronaba, había establecido una presencia política fuerte en un territorio extranjero y se había dedicado a la tarea de marcar la diferencia en el mundo, incluso aunque estuviese mal encaminada.

—Harry... —susurró ella débilmente.

Harry miró hacia abajo sorprendido de verla con los ojos abiertos, su pelo gris alborotado y cayendo de su moño.

—Harry, tienes que saber la verdad de por qué fuiste traído aquí, por qué te _necesitamos _—, le dijo desesperadamente.

—La profecía —, respondió Harry con calma.

Si el rostro de McGonagall había estado blanco antes, ahora era de color marfil por la sorpresa—. ¿Cómo sabes-? Remus —, se dio cuenta ella con rapidez. Sus ojos se cerraron con impotente ira antes de abrirse de nuevo, con una acerada luz en ellos.

—Entonces sabes que estás destinado a derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

—No estoy destinado a nada —, le espetó Harry—. Yo decido mi propio destino. ¿Y adivina lo que he decidido? No voy a derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Él es mi Señor y mi amante.

La cara de McGonagall reflejaba angustia mientras intentaba razonar con el muchacho de ojos esmeralda—. ¡Una profecía es una profecía, Harry Potter! ¡Ésta fue hecha por una descendiente de la misma Cassandra! Albus estaba presente cuando ella hizo el augurio y capturó el recuerdo. Me lo dejó a mí para que lo descifrase. Me llevó muchos años, pero finalmente lo desbloqueé. Es una profecía real. No puedes negar el destino.

—Pruébemelo —, dijo Harry en voz baja, sus ojos verdes tranquilos—. Si está tan segura en su creencia de que la profecía es verdadera, entonces muéstreme el recuerdo.

McGonagall estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir y decir—, me temo que tendrá que ayudarme a llegar allí, señor Potter. Ha hecho bastantes estragos en mí.

Harry sintió una chispa de culpabilidad antes de aplastarla sin piedad. Dirigiendo su magia, la usó para ayudar a la anciana mujer a ponerse en pie, empujando discretamente su varita al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está el recuerdo?

—En mi despacho por supuesto —, respondió de forma remilgada la mujer, sonando tanto como una profesora que Harry se amilanó por un momento.

Manteniendo su magia sujetando a la mujer, Harry hizo que caminase frente a él para poder mantenerla vigilada. Antes de abandonar la habitación, echó un vistazo a los tres hombres inconscientes en ella antes de entonar cuidadosamente—, _Obliviate_.

McGonagall jadeó sorprendida, pero la magia de Harry era muy precisa y simplemente borraría los recuerdos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Ninguno de ellos sabría nunca más acerca de su núcleo mágico compartido.

Satisfecho de que su secreto estuviese a salvo, aparte de McGonagall con la cual podría tratar de forma igualmente sencilla, Harry hizo una seña a la mujer para que le condujese a su despacho. Echando una mirada a los hombres _Obliviados_ McGonagall enderezó su espalda lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a andar.

Harry lanzó su magia alrededor en una red para detectar a cualquier miembro de la Orden que se aproximase desde otra dirección y tejió una cuidadosa telaraña de conjuros alrededor de McGonagall y él para que si se encontraban con cualquiera, fuesen ignorados.

Afortunadamente la cena estaba próxima y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se estaban reuniendo en la sala común para cenar. La pareja llegó pronto al despacho de McGonagall y Harry desmanteló las protecciones en torno a su puerta con facilidad.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa al ver que eliminaba sus conjuros tan fácilmente, pero después la desechó, porque Harry ya había probado que era un mago totalmente extraordinario.

—Vaya y traiga el recuerdo —, ordenó Harry, sintiendo un escalofrío de poder mientras la líder de la Orden cumplía sus deseos. No era habitual en él sentir un arrebato de ese tipo, pero le echó la culpa a la influencia de Lord Voldemort.

Observando cuidadosamente para estar seguro de que McGonagall no se volvía contra él, Harry la contempló mientras apartaba la alfombra. Señalando a un punto en las losas dijo—, hay un compartimento secreto bajo las baldosas. El recuerdo está en un frasquito, guardado en una caja de madera.

El escondite era poco original, pero efectivo para ocultar algo—. Asumo que tengo que romper más protecciones.

—No debería ser difícil, señor Potter —, dijo McGonagall de forma seca.

Como esperaba, con un único gesto de su mano las protecciones quedaron desmanteladas y Harry abrió el suelo con un simple giro de su muñeca. Desconfiando de la anciana, Harry usó su magia para hacer levitar la caja sin señas identificativas de su oscuro escondite y después abrió la tapa desde una distancia segura. Un único frasquito descansaba sobre una cama de terciopelo, su contenido una serpenteante bruma plateada.

Llamando al frasco hacia él, y permitiendo a la caja volver al suelo, Harry finalmente sujetó la respuesta a sus preguntas en su mano.

—Tengo un Pensadero en la esquina para que-

—No hace falta. Mi Señor me enseñó cómo ver un recuerdo como éste sin la ayuda de un Pensadero —. Harry se refirió a propósito a Lord Voldemort como su Señor, para recalcarle a la mujer dónde estaba su lealtad. A pesar de que sería más fácil usar un Pensadero, Harry no deseaba quedarse vulnerable ante McGonagall mientras veía el recuerdo. Además, usando este método ni siquiera tendría que esperar a ver todo el recuerdo. Podía simplemente aislar la supuesta profecía.

Concentrándose en el frasquito en sus manos, Harry canalizó su magia hacia él, examinando los contenidos del recuerdo. Fragmentos rotos se alzaron para saludarle; una larga barba blanca, un benevolente rostro arrugado, brillantes ojos azules tras gafas con forma de luna creciente. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Albus Dumbledore por primera vez.

Poco interesado en demorarse en un hombre muerto, Harry pasó a través de más fragmentos viendo un salvaje pelo castaño y ojos abiertos magnificados por gafas de culo de botella antes de sentir finalmente que estaba en el momento correcto.

Aislando el punto concreto en el recuerdo que Harry creía que era la propia profecía, con sus instintos mágicos confirmándole que estaba en la posición adecuada, Harry abrió su mente y escuchó.

_"Aquel con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se aproxima... nacido de aquellos que le han desafiado tres veces, nacido mientras el séptimo mes muere... y el Señor Oscuro le marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce... y ambos deben morir a manos del otro porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobrevive... aquel con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes muere..."_

Saliendo del recuerdo, Harry contempló el frasco en sus manos, su cara inexpresiva. McGonagall le miró desde la esquina de su oficina, un gesto sombrío en su rostro. ¿Sin duda ahora Harry comprendería y aceptaría la verdad y su destino?

—Un niño nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere puede aplicarse a muchos niños —, dijo Harry cuidadosamente.

—En realidad, solo hubo dos parejas que esperasen un niño a las que esto se aplique. Sus padres y Alice y Frank Longbottom.

—¿Longbottom? —preguntó Harry con brusquedad.

—Sí, Longbottom, el chico junto al que creció. El también era un potencial candidato para la profecía.

Harry difícilmente podía creer que el sensible, torpe y dulce chico que él conocía pudiese ser considerado como el que derrotase al Señor Oscuro. Era absurdo.

—¿Entonces por qué no fueron tras él? —preguntó Harry, la irritación filtrándose en su voz—. Sin duda era más accesible que yo.

—Tiene razón. Pero ya ve, señor Potter, Albus me dijo antes de ir a medirse con Voldemort que todas las esperanzas descansaban en el bebé Potter. Por supuesto en ese momento no entendí del todo cómo un niño recién nacido podía ser presagio de esperanza pero tras lograr acceder al recuerdo todo tuvo sentido.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo _supo_ Dumbledore que yo era el elegido? —insistió Harry.

—Dumbledore era un gran hombre, una mente brillante. Le visitó poco antes de nacer y sintió el poder en usted. Le hizo darse cuenta de que era mucho mejor candidato para la profecía que el señor Longbottom.

—¿Pero todavía no hay una prueba definitiva de que yo sea aquel del que habla la profecía? —siguió presionando Harry—. Parece que no sea el destino, sino más bien una elección que está fuera de mi control.

El rostro de McGonagall se oscureció de frustración y respondió con—, eso puede ser cierto señor Potter, pero la elección fue hecha no obstante. La profecía todavía está vigente.

—No.

McGonagall se sobresaltó ante el frío rechazo de Harry a su afirmación.

—Me niego a aceptar una decisión realizada fuera de mi control. Me niego a inclinarme ante un destino que no deseo. Me niego a matar al hombre al que amo, ¡todo porque un hombre muerto del pasado dijo que estaba destinado a hacerlo!

Con cada negativa, la magia de Harry se alzó como una coraza a su alrededor, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen con un sobrecogedor y llameante esmeralda.

McGonagall comenzó a retroceder, la magia empujándola contra la pared de su despacho. El poder puro que comenzó a irradiar del joven era fenomenal.

Entonces Harry habló.

—Yo, Harry James Potter, por la presente juro sobre mi magia y mi vida que nunca alzaré una mano para matar a Tom Marvolo Riddle. Así lo juro solemnemente.

Con un fogonazo de luz la promesa quedó sellada.

El frasco que contenía el recuerdo se rompió.

La profecía quedó destruida.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Nota de Autora:** _Me gustaría aclarar que la razón por la que Fleur no escuchó la breve lucha incluso estando en la habitación de al lado fue porque estaba bajo fuerte medicación para dormir por sus heridas. ¡Por tanto estaba dormida del todo mientras ocurría! Bill ya se había marchado para entonces, yéndose en algún momento entre que Harry perdía la consciencia y se despertaba._

_Gracias a todas,_

**Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis pasado un buen fin de? Esperamos que sí ^^**_

_**¡Aaaaah! Cuanto más releo el capítulo más me gusta, sobre todo la última parte, el juramento de Harry me hizo dar saltos (¡si es que a cabezota no le gana nadie! ¡Ni siquiera una profecía! XD)**_

_**Sigo deseando que Nagini se ponga a dar mordiscos a todo el que encuentre, sobre todo a Ojoloco que en este capítulo se lo ha ganado a pulso... ¬¬**_

_**Qué pasará, qué pasará... Pues hay que esperar un poquito más para saberlo, ya no queda nada para el final del fic, en 2 capítulos nos despedimos y comenzamos con el Consorte.**_

_**Por cierto, os dejo la nota que dejé en el grupo por si no estáis en él:**_

"_Como muchas sabéis, El Cortesano llega a su fin, y aunque vamos a seguir con El Consorte, somos conscientes de que al no estar muy avanzado el fic en algún momento alcanzaremos a la autora. _

_Así que hemos decidido que cuando llegue ese momento publicaríamos una nueva traducción para que la espera os sea más llevadera.  
Tras meditarlo, hemos decidido continuar con esta pareja.  
Tenemos varias historias en el punto de mira, pero nos gustaría que nos echaseis un cable. ^^_

_Si conocéis algún Volrry que os apetezca leer, que esté en inglés y que esté terminado (por favor, nada de DarkHarry o mpreg), no dudéis en decírnoslo, sopesaremos todas las solicitudes"_

_Podéis mandarnos un mensaje por el facebook, tanto al grupo como a mi perfil, también tenéis la opción de contactarnos por email o por la mensajería de SH y FF._

_**Y con esto nos despedimos esta semana. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos leen, pero, sobre todo a los que nos dejáis vuestros comentarios ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en unos días!**_

_**Un saludo** _**:D****_  
_**_  
_**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo Treinta y Dos**

_Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix – La Ciudadela_

_1996_

* * *

Harry sólo tuvo un breve momento para deleitarse en su triunfo al liberarse de la profecía, la cual se atrevía a dictarle el camino de su futuro, antes de que una estridente alarma resonase haciendo eco a través del Cuartel General de la Orden.

Su mirada se fue a McGonagall, cuya mano descansaba sobre un botón en la esquina de su escritorio. Había activado algún tipo de sistema de alerta de emergencia.

Antes de que Harry pudiese reunir su magia, la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió de golpe y un puñado de miembros de la Orden se precipitaron dentro, con sus varitas listas. Rápidamente evaluaron la situación, viendo a su líder desarmada y despeinada, y a Harry Potter de pie de manera amenazante en el centro de la habitación.

Aprovechándose de su pausa mientras sopesaban lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué había sido activado el sistema de alarma, Harry proyectó su magia. De forma muy similar a como había hecho previamente en la enfermería, dejó inconscientes a todos los presentes y observó con satisfacción mientras sus cuerpos caían al suelo.

Antes de que pudiese huir del despacho, otro escuadrón de miembros de la Orden llegó por el corredor, cogiendo a Harry desprevenido mientras cruzaba el umbral de la habitación. Un rápido _Desmaius_ de uno de los miembros más ágiles voló rápidamente hacia Harry, antes de que su talismán volviese a la vida destellando y creando una barrera ante él.

Sucesivos ataques de la Orden tuvieron el mismo resultado y la misma barrera gris plateada se formó para defenderle. El amuleto se había cansado de que su portador fuese un blanco para prácticas de tiro.

Maravillado ante el poder del regalo del unicornio, Harry reunió su magia para dejar sin sentido también a este grupo de miembros de la Orden. No pudo evitar notar que el poder llegaba a él con más dificultad esta vez, extenuado por los esfuerzos realizados hoy. Costaba mucho poder y concentración derribar a una persona, por no hablar de a un grupo de ellas.

Antes de que pudiese liberar el poder, uno de los miembros de la Orden en la parte trasera del grupo dejó escapar un alarido mientras caía hacia delante, con cordones negros sujetando sus brazos a su torso. Algunos de los miembros de la Orden se giraron, buscando el origen del ataque.

Un hombre de encrespado pelo negro y calculadores ojos grises con finas gafas de alambre estaba de pie al final del pasillo con su varita en ristre. Su túnica azul le identificaba como un funcionario del Ministerio Francés.

Los miembros de la Orden parecieron darse cuenta de ello al mismo tiempo que Harry, y uno de ellos gritó—, ¿qué estás haciendo, Dormant? ¡Acabas de derribar a uno de los nuestros!

—Esa era la idea —, respondió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, levantando su varita para lanzar otro conjuro.

Confusa y traicionada, la Orden se dividió para enfrentarse al peligro en dos frentes, un puñado encarándose con el trabajador del Ministerio traidor y los otros aproximándose con cautela a Harry. El sistema de alarma continuó aullando, sin duda atrayendo a más miembros a su ubicación.

El hombre que aparentemente estaba del lado de Harry, Dormant, no perdió el tiempo y atacó, esquivando rápidamente cualquier conjuro disparado como respuesta hacia él. Harry luchó por reunir el poder que había permitido que se le escurriese, agradecido por el talismán del unicornio que le protegía entretanto de cualquier ataque.

Golpeando con su magia, concentrándose en aquellos inmediatamente frente a él para preservar su poder, Harry logró tumbar a unos cuantos. Algunos, sin embargo, lograron volver a ponerse en pie tras ser derribados al suelo.

Haciendo de nuevo acopio de su poder para otro ataque, notando la merma en sus reservas de energía y sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho más en su interior, Harry se sorprendió cuando uno de los miembros de la Orden arremetió contra él, al darse cuenta de que el talismán no iba a dejar pasar ningún ataque mágico.

El hombre era corpulento y muy musculoso, y derribó a Harry con facilidad provocando que perdiese el control sobre la magia que había reunido. Las gruesas manos del hombre agarraron la cadena del talismán, preparándose para tirar de ella y arrancarla del cuello de Harry.

—¡Harry! —gritó una voz, y tanto el joven como el hombre que le tenía acorralado contra el suelo volvieron sus cabezas para ver a Remus y a Hermione de pie al otro extremo de pasillo. Era la muchacha quien había gritado, comenzando a avanzar para ayudar a su hermano adoptivo.

Remus la sujetó tan delicadamente como pudo, colocándola tras él antes de alzar su varita hacia el miembro de la Orden que se encontraba sobre el hijo de su mejor amigo.

—Aparta —, dijo de manera amenazadora y con voz firme.

—¡Es la única manera de derrotar al mocoso! —arguyó el hombre que sujetaba a Harry, tirando del talismán para recalcar su afirmación. Mientras Harry se asfixiaba agónicamente, los ojos de Remus relampaguearon en ámbar y con un salvaje gruñido disparó un conjuro al hombre, haciéndole volar por los aires.

Libre del peso que le aplastaba, Harry gateó alejándose, frotando su garganta donde la cadena del amuleto había cortado su tráquea. Mientras Remus se enzarzaba con los restantes miembros en el corredor, trabajando al unísono con el funcionario del Ministerio, Hermione corrió junto a su hermano adoptivo.

—¿Harry, estás bien? —preguntó, sus manos revoloteando sobre su cuerpo como si no pudiese decidir dónde empezar a buscar heridas.

—Estoy bien —, respondió Harry con voz ronca, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras su garganta ardía.

—Vamos, voy a sacarte de aquí —, dijo Hermione con firmeza, ayudando a Harry a ponerse en pie.

Con su hermana adoptiva sujetando su mano con fuerza y tirando de él hacia lugar seguro, Harry se dio cuenta de que allí estaba. Ésta era su oportunidad para escapar.

Hermione parecía estar pensando lo mismo y le murmuró—, hay protecciones rodeando el castillo, pero creo que podrás pasar a través de ellas. Sólo he estado una vez fuera y todo lo que sé es que estamos rodeados de bosques.

Harry frunció el ceño ante aquello, ya que la idea de tener que cruzar la espesura ciertamente no le apetecía.

—¿Quizá podrías pedirle a Remus que te guíe? Su manada y él han estado viviendo en ese bosque durante años —. Le informó Hermione.

Pero Harry ya estaba meneando su cabeza—. No quiero meterle en más problemas de los que ya está. Se volvió contra su Orden, Hermione.

—Lo hizo por ti Harry, porque te considera parte de su manada y te quiere como quería a tus padres —, dijo en voz baja Hermione—. Puedes verlo en la manera en la que te mira. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, incluso si significa traicionar a la Orden.

Dividido, Harry intentó tomar una decisión acerca de arrastrar a Remus o a su manada más aún a su plan de huída.

—No pensemos sobre ello todavía —, sugirió Hermione—. Nuestra primera prioridad es salir de castillo y romper las protecciones.

—¿Nuestra? —preguntó Harry, fijándose en la elección de palabras de su hermana adoptiva.

Hermione titubeó y se encaró con él incluso mientras continuaba avanzando rápidamente—. Lo he estado pensando... y he decidido ir contigo de vuelta a Gran Bretaña.

—Hermione... —comenzó amablemente Harry, dispuesto a persuadirla.

—Harry, no me importa si me envían de vuelta a la Casa de Damara, me niego a estar a un país de distancia de ti e incapaz de ayudarte. Con la cantidad de problemas en los que te hallas, vas a necesitar todos los aliados que puedas encontrar —. Los labios de Hermione se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

—No volverás jamás a la Casa de Damara —, protestó Harry con vehemencia—. Soy un hombre totalmente libre y tengo el poder para librarte de ello. Estoy seguro de que se te permitirá quedarte en la Ciudadela, quizá trabajar en la biblioteca —, dijo Harry, considerándolo todo cuidadosamente.

Hermione sonrió beatíficamente y susurró—, creo que eso me gustaría mucho.

—¡Potter! —se escuchó un furioso gruñido proveniente de más adelante.

Tan absortos en sus planes, los dos jóvenes no habían prestado atención a sus alrededores.

Alastor Moody, con una apariencia terrorífica a causa de la sangre seca sobre su cara como resultado del ataque de Harry, bloqueaba su camino.

Harry se movió frente a su hermana adoptiva, escudándola de la mirada del hombre. Sabía que no permanecería inconsciente durante mucho tiempo, pero confiaba en que habrían escapado para cuando Moody hubiese vuelto en sí. Afortunadamente el hombre no tendría ningún recuerdo sobre el vínculo de Harry con el Señor Oscuro.

—Deberíamos haberte matado cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez —, gruñó el hombre, alzando su varita para apuntar a la cabeza de Harry.

A pesar de no saber acerca de la vinculación mágica entre el Señor Oscuro y Harry, estaba claro que Moody no podía soportar la mera presencia del muchacho.

—Es culpa vuestra por secuestrarme —, respondió Harry calmadamente, sabiendo que el talismán le protegería.

Las manos de Hermione estaban cerradas en dos puños bajo su jersey verde, furiosa porque el hombre frente a ellos pudiese hablar de manera tan insensible acerca de matar a su hermano adoptivo.

—Oh sí, ¿tan ansioso estás de volver con tu Amo y calentar su cama? —se burló Moody con un gesto de repugnancia.

—Estoy ansioso por volver con mi amante y ayudarle a organizar vuestra caída, si es eso a lo que te refieres —, dijo Harry, ladeando su cabeza mientras se mofaba de él.

—No eres más que una puta, Potter, un desperdicio de aliento.

—**_¡Morirás por insultar al compañero de mi Maestro! _**—se escuchó un furioso siseo.

Harry apenas había tenido tiempo para procesar que las palabras habían sido _siseadas _antes de que una serpiente muy familiar se lanzase sobre Moody, con sus colmillos cerrándose sobre la garganta descubierta del hombre, convirtiéndola en un sangriento desastre.

Hermione ahogó un grito en el jersey de Harry mientras Moody gorgoteaba húmedamente, su sangre derramándose sobre las losas bajo él. Harry observó con frialdad mientras el hombre recibía su merecido castigo, sacudiéndose en sus últimos estertores.

Después quedó inmóvil.

Nagini, porque aunque mágicamente reducida sin duda era ella, reptó alejándose del cuerpo, golpeando el curtido rostro con el final de su cola en señal de disgusto ante el humano que acababa de matar.

—**_¿Estás ileso, polluelo? _**—preguntó la serpiente, deslizándose por el suelo para llegar a los pies de Harry. Alzó su cabeza para poder encontrase con su mirada. Hermione tembló ligeramente tras él, pero no hizo ningún sonido.

Maravillándose ante el hecho de ser capaz de entender a la serpiente, Harry se preguntó cómo podría hablar Pársel para responder. ¿Debería intentarlo? Concentrándose en comunicarse, Harry aclaró su garganta y se aventuró—, **_sí, estoy ileso, Nagini _**—. Sintiendo que lo estaba haciendo correctamente, Harry continuó—, **_gracias por deshacerte de él por nosotros._**

—**_Ha sido un placer hacerlo. Estaba poniendo en duda tu honor y por tanto el honor de mi Maestro _**—, respondió Nagini indignada. Harry se sorprendió de que una serpiente conociese un concepto humano como el honor, pero Nagini no era una serpiente corriente.

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione. Su hermano adoptivo había pronunciado una cadena de palabras siseadas, a las cuales la serpiente había respondido.

—Perdóname Hermione, sólo estaba dando las gracias a Nagini por ocuparse de Moody —, explicó Harry, volviéndose para sonreír de manera tranquilizadora a su amiga.

Sonriendo cautelosamente a modo de respuesta, sin tener ni idea de que su hermano adoptivo conocía el Pársel, Hermione sugirió—, creo que deberíamos seguir moviéndonos. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, antes podremos hablar —. Harry sabía que hablar implicaría a Hermione preguntándole cómo exactamente había aprendido a hablar a las serpientes y durante cuanto tiempo lo había sabido sin decírselo a ella. La conocía demasiado bien.

—**_Nagini, ¿quieres que te aumente de tamaño o estás contenta quedándote así? _**—preguntó Harry.

—**_Preferiría regresar a mi propio tamaño, pero es más conveniente para mí estar en esta forma _**—. Para probar su argumento se deslizó subiendo por el cuerpo de Harry y se asentó en torno a su cuello, su lengua probando curiosa el aire en torno a su talismán.

—Vamos —, dijo Harry, cogiendo la mano de Hermione ésta vez y haciendo un rápido hechizo _Oriéntame_ para averiguar qué camino debían seguir para salir al exterior. Recordaba vagamente una entrada al este en algún lugar cercano.

Encontraron la salida y corrieron hacia el campo, Harry con cuidado de no sacudir demasiado a Nagini mientras se abrían camino hacia las protecciones. Con su habilidad única podía ver la barrera, con un aspecto fuerte e impenetrable a primera vista.

Pero mientras Harry recorría la superficie del brillante escudo de magia con la mirada comenzó a percibir puntos débiles que no habían sido actualizados y reforzados todavía.

—¿Serás capaz de romperla? —preguntó Hermione, lanzando miradas nerviosas hacia el castillo. Estaba atenta ante cualquier atacante que viniese en su dirección.

—Debería ser capaz de hacerlo —, dijo Harry, antes de hacer emerger su magia. Sintió la merma en su poder y luchó por canalizarlo.

Nagini se tensó un instante de repente, distrayendo momentáneamente a Harry. Después se relajó y siseó—, **_el Maestro dice que él puede ayudarte._**

Harry procesó sorprendido aquellas palabras antes de preguntarle a Nagini ansiosamente— **_¿el Maestro? ¿Te refieres a Lord Voldemort? ¿Puede comunicarse contigo?_**

—**_Sí, polluelo, soy su Horrocrux_** **_y como tal puedo hablar telepáticamente con él. Ha sentido la merma en vuestro núcleo mágico compartido y quiere ayudarte a canalizar tu poder._**

—**_¿Pero yo también soy su Horrocrux, verdad? ¿Por qué yo no puedo hablar con él? _**— Harry se dio cuenta lejanamente de que estaba lloriqueando un poco, pero no podía ignorar el profundo agujero en su corazón que no estaría curado hasta que regresase con su amante.

—**_Aprenderás con el tiempo, polluelo _**—, siseó Nagini cariñosamente—. **_Ahora, el Maestro quiere que le permitas guiar el flujo de magia en vuestro núcleo._**

Harry se concentró ansioso en su núcleo interior, con el placer pulsando a través de él cuando sintió el roce de la esencia del Señor Oscuro contra la suya. Con los dos centrados intensamente en su núcleo compartido, ambos podían percibir al otro ahora.

Sintió a Lord Voldemort empujando delicadamente su magia, dirigiéndole en un patrón determinado. Con la facilidad surgida de estar sincronizado con otra persona, Harry cayó en el lugar al que le guiaban.

De repente la magia llegó con facilidad a él y con una sonrisa de triunfo y un destello de agradecimiento hacia su amante Harry se dispuso a romper las protecciones.

Éstas temblaron tratando de repeler su ataque, antes de que la fuerza combinada de su magia y la del Señor Oscuro obligasen a las barreras a romperse. Harry sabía que esa área estaría pronto repleta de miembros de la Orden y por tanto lamentablemente se separó de su amante, prometiendo que pronto le estaría viendo en persona.

Cuando centró su visión observó que a Hermione se le había unido Remus y el funcionario del Ministerio del pasillo. Todos estaban observando con asombro mientras las protecciones se disolvían bajo la acometida de la magia de Harry.

Dándose cuenta de que Harry había vuelto en sí, Remus avanzó instintivamente para atraer al muchacho a un abrazo, antes de contenerse al ser consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Harry suspiró, antes de abrir sus brazos, con las palabras de Hermione presentes en su mente.

El rostro de Remus se iluminó, y fue rápido en estrujar al chico de ojos esmeralda contra su pecho, aspirando su aroma profundamente y asegurando a su lobo interior que aquel miembro de su manada estaba sano y salvo por ahora.

—Tenemos que movernos —, dijo el funcionario francés con firmeza, interrumpiendo el momento entre el hombre lobo y el muchacho.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Harry, no con dureza, pero sí con una buena cantidad de suspicacia mientras se separaba de Remus. Después de todo el trabajador del Ministerio había surgido de la nada.

El funcionario se volvió hacia Harry, y el joven se dio cuenta de que uno de los ojos grises del hombre había pasado a un gélido azul, y que había hebras de rubio comenzando a aparecer en su encrespado pelo negro.

—Has tomado Multijugos —, se dio cuenta Harry.

El hombre sonrió y Harry vio su boca difuminarse y suavizarse volviéndose más femenina. En efecto la voz "masculina" fue significativamente más aguda cuando respondió diciendo—, ciertamente lo he hecho. Monsieur Dormant fue útil dándome tanto las coordenadas del Cuartel General de la Orden como su aspecto para permitirme acceder.

—¿Te... te envió el Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Harry esperanzado.

La persona transformada por Multijugos, una mujer sin duda, se estremeció mientras otro cambio la recorría. Sus rasgos se difuminaron aún más y Harry se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que sabía quién era.

—¿Lady Malfoy? —preguntó perplejo.

Ahora con sus ojos y su pelo vueltos a la normalidad, y su rostro regresando gradualmente a su elegante belleza, Narcissa Malfoy era inconfundible.

—Correcto en ambas cosas, Harry Potter —, dijo Narcissa, ligeramente sin aliento por los últimos vestigios de su cambio.

Hubo gritos desde el castillo y de repente miembros de la Orden se desperdigaron por los terrenos.

—Vamos, os llevaré al asentamiento de mi manada —, decidió Remus—. Podemos discutir qué haremos a continuación cuando estemos seguros allí.

—¿Crees que no he venido preparada? —dijo Narcissa, sacando una cinta de satén de su bolsillo. Sacó su varita y golpeó la tela roja diciendo claramente— _Portus_.

La cinta brilló intensamente y comenzó a zumbar. Narcissa guardó su varita y ofreció la cinta a Harry para que la cogiese también. La mujer sangre limpia lanzó una mirada a Remus y Hermione y añadió—, si deseáis escapar, ahora es el momento de agarraros al Traslador.

Hermione lo cogió rápidamente junto a su hermano adoptivo y él pasó un brazo por su cintura. Ambos miraron a Remus, cuyo rostro estaba compungido—. No puedo abandonar a mi manada; soy su Alfa y me niego a dejarles para que se enfrenten al castigo de la Orden.

Narcissa inclinó su cabeza de forma regia aceptándolo antes de mirar de arriba a abajo al hombre con ojos astutos—. Creo que mi Señor se pondrá en contacto contigo pronto. Deseará recompensarte por ayudar en el rescate de Harry.

Remus pareció sorprendido ante esta afirmación antes de que el Traslador resplandeciese. Retrocedió, alzando su mano a modo de despedida mientras el trío era llevado lejos del Cuartel General.

La última cosa que Harry vio antes de perderse en un torbellino de color fueron los ojos ámbar de Remus mirándole con cariño, previamente a que el hombre se transformase y corriese hacia el bosque, desapareciendo entre el follaje.

* * *

Las rodillas de Harry crujieron dolorosamente al aterrizar, la cinta deslizándose fuera de su mano.

Ofreciendo una disculpa rápida a la disgustada Nagini, Harry se aseguró de que Hermione y Lady Malfoy estaban ambas ilesas. Al margen de estar despeinadas, ambas mujeres parecían intactas e indemnes de su viaje por Traslador.

Echando un vistazo a los alrededores, Harry confirmó que estaban en un barrio mágico debido a la gente vestida con túnica que se arremolinaba, lanzando sorprendidas miradas al trío. Su susurrado francés indicaba que todavía estaban en Francia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Hermione mientras se ponía en pie, sacudiendo el polvo de sus vaqueros y su camisa.

—Estamos en la Avenue des Ternes —, respondió Narcissa, transfigurando en un simple pero elegante vestido azul la túnica del Ministerio que llevaba. Se negaba a ir con ella puesta ni un minuto más.

La avenida era hermosa, bordeada de árboles y adoquinada. Tiendas en adorables tonos pastel le daban a la zona un aire delicado y apacible. Los magos y las brujas que caminaban por las calles ciertamente aparentaban estar tranquilos mientras llevaban a cabo sus tareas cotidianas.

—Venid —, dijo Narcissa, comenzando a caminar hacia un edificio blanco y brillante que parecía ligeramente fuera de lugar entre los tonos neutros que decoraban la avenida.

Hermione y Harry se dieron prisa en correr tras la mujer, caminando a su mismo paso mientras subía por las escaleras de entrada del impresionante edificio.

Harry se dio cuenta de forma casi inmediata de que era una delegación de Gringotts al ver a los duendes que montaban guardia a cada lado de la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos negros y brillantes siguieron al trío mientras entraban.

Efectivamente, dentro del vestíbulo principal había docenas de duendes moviéndose de un lado para otro, llevando preciosas joyas para ser evaluadas o documentos de apariencia oficial para ser firmados y sellados. El delicado tintineo de las monedas y la charla en voz baja recordaba tanto a la sucursal de Gringotts en el Callejón Diagon que Harry sintió una oleada de nostalgia.

Narcissa parecía estar buscando en el entrada por alguien en particular, sus ojos azules agudos y penetrantes.

—¿Harry?

Sintiendo una abrumadora sensación de _déjà vu_, Harry se volvió incrédulo para encontrarse con Demetrius Talbot que se aproximaba. Era tan similar a su anterior encuentro que Harry no pudo pensar en nada que decir mientras el atractivo hombre avanzaba hacia él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó a Harry, viendo cómo las dos mujeres que le acompañaban flanqueaban al joven para protegerle. Alzando una ceja ante la escolta del muchacho, Demetrius esperó por la respuesta.

—¿Qué estás _tú_ haciendo aquí? —replicó Harry.

Demetrius no pareció impresionado mientras respondía—, tú posesivo contratante hizo que me trasladasen a esta sucursal tras descubrir mí pasada implicación contigo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco interiormente ante la dominante personalidad de su amante, y considerando toda la situación decididamente dramática, Harry sólo pudo ofrecerle a Demetrius una sonrisa de disculpa. La expresión hosca del hombre se iluminó antes de repetir—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —de repente sus ojos percibieron el cuello desnudo de Harry y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas—. Tu collar- ¿Dónde-? ¿Qué?

Compadeciéndose de él Harry le explicó—, el Señor Oscuro me liberó de mi contrato. Soy un hombre libre.

El rostro de Demetrius se encendió de alegría mientras superaba su sorpresa y decía reverentemente—, estoy tan contento, Harry. Siempre estuviste destinado a algo más que una vida de Cortesano.

Sonriendo al hombre de su pasado, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo desconsiderado con sus dos compañeras femeninas, la cuales no conocían a Demetrius.

—Hermione, Lady Malfoy, éste es Demetrius Talbot, uno de mis profesores durante mi aprendizaje.

Después de que ambas mujeres hubiesen saludado al hombre, Narcissa avanzó y le preguntó tan autoritariamente como siempre—, ¿podría indicarnos cómo llegar hasta Ragnold? Creo que es el administrador de las cuentas de la familia Beaumont.

—Por supuesto, mi señora —, dijo Demetrius cortésmente y procedió a escoltarles a través de una serie de puertas y unos cuantos corredores hasta que llegaron una en particular con el nombre "Ragnold" grabado en una placa dorada en el marco.

—¿Hay alguna cosa más que necesite, mi señora? —preguntó Demetrius.

—Eso es todo, gracias por su ayuda, señor Talbot.

Dándose cuenta de que podría no tener oportunidad de ver a Demetrius de nuevo, Harry sorprendió al hombre dándole un rápido abrazo. Había estado dando más de los habituales hoy.

—Ven a visitarme alguna vez, ¿vale? —dijo Demetrius.

Harry sabía que era muy improbable que el Señor Oscuro le dejase apartarse de su lado durante los próximos meses, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo su amante le daría más un poco más de libertad para hacer lo que desease.

—Un día volveré y hablaremos sobre Quidditch como solíamos hacer —, prometió Harry con una sonrisa.

Demetrius sonrió a su vez y saludó a las mujeres antes de alejarse.

Viendo la espalda de Demetrius desapareciendo tras una esquina, Harry supo que no era algo permanente y se sintió reconfortado por ello. Incluso aunque era un capítulo cerrado en su vida, sabía que Demetrius todavía era importante para él, aunque no fuese más que como un amigo.

El trío entró en la oficina después de que se les indicase que pasasen, y fueron saludados por un marchito duende, Ragnold aparentemente. Tras realizar la apropiada y respetuosa presentación al hacer tratos con un duende, Narcissa fue directamente al asunto.

—Creo que Lady Angeline Beaumont ha estado en contacto con usted, acerca de mi situación.

El duende sonrió como un tiburón y dijo—, de hecho, ha solicitado mi ayuda en su nombre y me agrada informarle de que se han realizado todos los preparativos.

El rostro de Narcissa demostró satisfacción y dijo—, tiene mi gratitud, señor Ragnold. Estoy segura de que Lady Beaumont ya le ha recompensado por sus servicios, pero tenga por seguro que la casa Malfoy ciertamente gratificará su ayuda magníficamente también.

Al escucharlo, la sonrisa del duende se hizo más amplia, y ofreció a Lady Malfoy una poco común reverencia.

—Ahora, si están listos para la transferencia...

Narcissa asintió confirmándolo, haciendo una seña a Harry y a Hermione para que siguiesen al duende, ocupando ella el último puesto en el grupo. Confusos, los jóvenes no obstante obedecieron a la mujer sangre limpia y fueron tras el duende.

Les condujo a la habitación del al lado donde una chimenea se extendía a lo largo del muro más alejado. Mientras el duende avanzaba cojeando y alcanzaba un cuenco de polvos Flu, Harry se dio cuenta con emoción de que así era como Narcissa había planeado sacarles de allí.

Viendo la luz de la comprensión en el rostro de Harry, Narcissa explicó—, Gringotts está por encima de la ley Ministerial en muchos asuntos. Eso incluye el uso de sistemas Flu internacionales.

Con suficiente influencia y dinero, Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente no había mucho de lo que no pudieses librarte, como era evidente por el hecho de que Narcissa fuese capaz de sacarles de forma ilegal del país sin que el Ministerio Francés se enterase.

—¿Quién irá primero? —preguntó el duende, sus uñas afiladas golpeando ligeramente el cuenco de polvo Flu.

—Harry —, dijo Narcissa sin más preámbulos, y Harry se encontró acorralado por los brillantes ojos de Ragnold.

El duende ofreció al chico los polvos Flu, que Harry cogió titubeante antes de avanzar hacia la chimenea.

—¿A dónde voy? —preguntó a Narcissa.

—Esta chimenea conecta directamente con cualquier sucursal de Gringotts. Simplemente di Callejón Diagon y después Gran Bretaña —, respondió el duende antes de que Narcissa pudiese hacerlo.

Asintiendo para indicar que lo comprendía, sintiendo una cacofonía de excitación en él al estar tan cerca de casa, del Señor Oscuro, Harry encorvó sus hombros y entró en el bajo espacio del hogar de la chimenea.

—¡Callejón Diagon, Gran Bretaña! —pronunció cuidadosamente y de forma clara, tirando al suelo el polvo Flu y siendo arrastrado lejos.

* * *

El Señor Oscuro estaba esperando con Lucius Malfoy a su lado en el vestíbulo de la sucursal de Gringotts en el Callejón Diagon. Nagini le había estado manteniendo informado de los movimientos de Harry, y cuando Narcissa le había contactado con su plan para recuperar a Harry, él le había dado su permiso para proceder.

Había planeado que el rescate de Harry coincidiese con sus negociaciones en Francia, pero las cosas nunca parecían resultar como debían cuando Harry Potter estaba implicado.

Sin embargo el Señor Oscuro estaba contento por que su amante volviese a casa.

El vestíbulo había sido despejado de clientes para recibir a los fugitivos, dejando permanecer sólo a los duendes ocupándose de sus asuntos.

De repente la chimenea construida en un hueco en la esquina de la entrada, donde Lucius y su Señor estaban esperando, volvió a la vida con un resplandor.

Harry Potter salió de ella, tropezando mientras intentaba recuperarse de su mareo tras pasar a través de la red Flu. Odiaba esa forma de viajar.

Un fuerte par de brazos le cogieron y Harry se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de quién estaba frente a él, presionándole ahora contra su pecho.

—Harry —, murmuró la dolorosamente familiar voz sedosa, y el muchacho de pelo negro respondió rodeando con sus brazos audazmente el cuello del Señor Oscuro y besando sus labios.

El beso fue correspondido con hambrienta pasión, los dos perdidos en su propio mundo mientras su vínculo vibraba con brillante alegría al estar cerca el uno del otro una vez más. Para Lord Voldemort, fue como si el dolor y la fatiga de la semana anterior simplemente se desvaneciesen mientras los labios de Harry le ayudaban a olvidar.

Los dos percibieron vagamente las posteriores llegadas a través de la red Flu, la reunión de Narcissa y Lucius por el rabillo de sus ojos, una tierna comprensión surgiendo en el rostro de Hermione Granger al ver a su hermano adoptivo completo al fin.

Apartándose para tomar aire Harry se puso de puntillas para poder presionar su frente contra la de Lord Voldemort y decir—, no quiero volver a pasar por esto de nuevo.

—Nunca lo harás. Te lo prometo, nunca volverás a pasar por el dolor de ser separado de mí otra vez—. Las palabras estaban cargadas de promesas y sinceridad, la ardiente furia tras el juramento dominada ahora que Harry estaba en sus brazos de nuevo.

Había mucho más que la pareja deseaba decirse el uno al otro, cosas que Harry estaba ansiando discutir, cosas que habían quedado sin ser expresadas entre ambos. Pero no podían hablar hasta que estuviesen en la privacidad de su habitación, donde las máscaras podrían caer y los deseos podrían ser sacados a la luz sin miedo a las repercusiones.

Sintiendo la mano del Señor Oscuro descansando contra su mejilla, los fuertes contornos del pecho presionado contra el suyo, los brazos a su alrededor ofreciéndole un refugio, Harry Potter estaba finalmente feliz.

* * *

Más tarde, después de que Hermione hubiese sido instalada en una habitación de la Ciudadela y el Círculo Interno informado, tuvieron los dos amantes una oportunidad para encontrar la soledad el uno con el otro.

En las habitaciones privadas del Señor Oscuro fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, dejando a los dos hombres sobre la cama en un pequeño espacio sólo para ellos, construido de nada más que calor y fricción y piel. Hubo desesperados y aferrantes dedos que trazaron líneas de fuego a través del cuerpo de cada uno, mientras volvían a familiarizarse con lo que habían perdido.

Era difícil decir dónde terminaba Harry Potter y dónde comenzaba el Señor Oscuro y viceversa. Ambos estaban dejando que sus instintos que les guiasen, convirtiéndose en un solo ser en una intrincada epifanía de carne. Su mundo se redujo a la presencia del otro, sintiéndose llenos y completos como parte de algo increíble.

—Te quiero —, admitió Harry tras descender de su momento más álgido, enroscado en el círculo de los brazos de su amante. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Lo sé —, murmuró el Señor Oscuro.

Harry se recostó de manera más confortable en los brazos de su amante, no esperando nada como respuesta. Nunca lo haría.

—Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí —, dijo Lord Voldemort, pasando una mano por el suave pelo de Harry.

Satisfecho con esa respuesta, Harry sonrió a su amante y permitió que sus ojos se cerrasen felices.

—Te quiero.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente y miró sin comprender a su amante, el cual acababa de admitir algo sorprendente, algo supuestamente imposible. Sinceros ojos carmesí le devolvieron la mirada con una emoción todavía tan nueva arremolinándose en sus profundidades.

El Señor Oscuro había aprendido a amar.

—Quiero convertirte en mi Consorte, Harry. ¿Aceptas?

Era tanto, tan rápido, que Harry tuvo que forzarse a contenerse para no aceptar ciegamente en el calor de la pasión del momento.

—No tienes por qué darme una respuesta inmediatamente —, le aseguró el Señor Oscuro.

—Acepto con una condición —, anunció Harry repentinamente.

Fue el turno de Lord Voldemort para sorprenderse, ante la categórica decisión de Harry de convertirse en su Consorte, su igual en estatus e influencia.

—¿Cuál será esa condición? —preguntó el Señor Oscuro, a pesar de que sabía qué era lo que iba a emerger de los labios de Harry.

—Que derogues la casta servil. Esa es mi petición si voy a aceptar convertirme en tu Consorte.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos.

Harry sabía que su condición podía ser rechazada categóricamente, o al menos se sugeriría un punto intermedio, pero tenía que poner en práctica su deseo y era el momento de ver si el Señor Oscuro realmente tenía la capacidad de crecer y cambiar.

—Acepto tu condición.

Harry sintió como si su corazón fuese a saltar fuera de su pecho.

—El cambio será lento. Pero como mi futuro Consorte espero que tú estés en cabeza, liderando ese cambio.

Una sutil transformación pareció ocurrir en Harry. La determinación creció en sus ojos esmeralda, su barbilla se alzó ligeramente y miró a su amante, ahora su igual, a los ojos.

—Emprenderé esa misión, y tendré éxito —. Aquellos ojos duros se suavizaron y Harry se inclinó para plantar un delicado beso en la boca del Señor Oscuro—. Pero vas a tener que ayudarme a lograrlo.

—Juntos entonces —, respondió Lord Voldemort, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry.

Ahí fuera, más allá de la puerta de su habitación, había un mundo de conflicto, dolor, preguntas difíciles y terribles incertidumbres.

Pero allí, en brazos uno del otro, había paz.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_¡Ya sólo nos queda el epílogo!_**

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? Nagini ha cumplido los deseos que teníamos muchas de que mordiese a Ojoloco, (aunque admito que hubiese disfrutado más si se lo hubiese comido de un bocado XD)**_

_**Me ha encantado volver a ver a Demetrius, pobre hombre, al final el Lord cumplió con su amenaza de mandarlo fuera del país...**_

_**¡Y por fin se han reunido! Aaah me ha encantado cuando Voldemort ha reconocido que siente algo por Harry (y yo que pensaba que el hombre nos haría esperar hasta la segunda parte... ^^)**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo!**_

_**Nos vemos la semana que viene con el epílogo (os recuerdo que nuestra oferta de aceptar solicitudes de traducción sigue en pie ^_~)**_

_**Un saludo**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale. **


	33. Epílogo

**Título: **The Courtesan (El Cortesano)  
**Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _ s/8741238/1/The-Courtesan_

_Desde aquí, el equipo de __**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia y su continuación.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

**Epílogo**

_Un mes más tarde_

* * *

Un fino velo de nubes oscureció el cielo nocturno, ocultando las estrellas de la vista y proyectando una luz moteada sobre el bosque bajo él. Sólo la luna permanecía al descubierto, brillando con penetrante nitidez a través de la negrura de la fría noche de otoño. Los árboles crujieron y gimieron mientras el helado viento de oeste soplaba, provocando una cacofonía de sonido en aquella sagrada noche.

Un grito estridente rompió la melodía del mundo natural, resonando con aspereza a través de los árboles y perturbando a las criaturas que vagaban cuando el Sol descendía. No se inmutaron ni se sintieron atraídos por el sonido de la presa moribunda.

Sabían qué noche era aquella.

Harry Potter observó con su rostro cuidadosamente enmascarado mientras Zacharias Smith era preparado para el sacrificio de Samhain. Su aspirante a violador había sido desnudado y pintado con la sangre de animales sacrificados previamente ese día.

Runas estaban siendo grabadas ahora en su piel, provocando que el antes arrogante joven gritase de dolor, el sonido reverberando alrededor del claro donde se encontraban y más allá. Los hombres lobo que llevaban a cabo el proceso sonrieron sádicamente, presionando sus cuchillos contra la piel del muchacho con más fuerza aún para producir más deliciosos sonidos.

La luna no estaba llena y por tanto los hombres lobo presentes estaban en sus formas humanas, pero la atmósfera de la noche mantenía a sus lobos interiores cerca de la superficie y clamando por sangre.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, Harry se vio obligado a apartar la mirada mientras uno de los hombres lobo se acercaba para forzar a Smith a abrir la boca, con la intención de arrancar la lengua del joven.

A su derecha Bellatrix observaba ávidamente, el placer evidente en sus ojos color negro ónice. Flanqueándola a cada lado estaban Rabastan y Rodolphus, los cuales no apartaron la vista del truculento preparativo para la ceremonia, pero eran mucho más estoicos que la sádica mujer entre ellos. Severus Snape y Bartemius Crouch estaban enfrascados en una conversación, sin prestar atención a los gritos agónicos del repudiado sangre limpia.

El único miembro del Círculo Interno que no estaba presente era Lucius, quien había elegido celebrar Samhain con su mujer y su hijo. Aquel era tradicionalmente un evento para pasar en familia, honrando a los antepasados y reconectando con seres queridos fallecidos.

Un cuerpo cálido se presionó contra el de Harry y fuertes brazos se movieron para rodear su figura. Con un suspiro, Harry se recostó contra el apoyo ofrecido, ladeando su cabeza para ver a su amante.

—¿Debe ser tan sangriento? —preguntó el joven de ojos esmeralda.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, ojos carmesí relampagueando con satisfacción mientras respondía—, no siempre. Creo que Fenrir está rindiendo tributo a mi futuro Consorte, asegurando el máximo dolor al hombre que le atacó.

Harry alzó una ceja, todavía sin acostumbrarse a que le brindasen el respeto que ahora recibía no sólo por parte del Círculo Interno, sino también de todos los seguidores del Señor Oscuro en conjunto. No había sido oficialmente investido en el cargo todavía.

Tanto su amante como él habían estado de acuerdo en que esperarían a que Harry hubiese llegado a la mayoría de edad y se hubiese graduado en Hogwarts antes de llevar a cabo formalmente la ceremonia. Esto no sólo le daría tiempo a Harry para probarse ante los partidarios de la Oscuridad como un Consorte digno sino que crearía una mejor imagen para la pareja.

Durante el mes anterior la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña había estado sufriendo algunos cambios drásticos, reconocidos en general y de manera legal como el Acta de Rectificación Servil, o la ARS para abreviar. Era reconocida públicamente como la primera proeza política del futuro Consorte Oscuro y había sido recibida con reacciones extremadamente enfrentadas.

Los tres rangos de la casta servil habían sido abolidos y se habían cerrado la Casa del Placer de Afrodita y la Casa de Damara. Se habían creado centros de rehabilitación para tratar con los recién liberados Cortesanos y Procreadoras, disponiendo instalaciones de alojamiento para ocuparse de la afluencia de Sirvientes sin lugar de residencia.

Aquellas Procreadoras que habían tenido hijos con sus contratantes estaban protegidas por la ARS, y se esperaba que los padres proporcionasen no sólo una vivienda para la mujer, sino que pagasen por cualquier cosa que necesitasen de los subsiguientes niños fruto de sus relaciones íntimas. Se estaban poniendo en marcha planes familiares para asegurar que ambos padres tenían iguales derechos sobre su descendencia, y estaban teniendo éxito en general en la mayoría de los casos.

Sobre el asunto de los nacidos de muggles, Harry había comenzado recientemente a hacer campaña por su Acta de Protección de los Nacidos de Muggles, en la cual se les daba iguales derechos que a los mestizos y los sangres limpias, los cuales estaban ahora a la par unos con otros.

Había tenido que llegar a un acuerdo con su amante acerca de quitar a los nacidos de muggles a sus padres; el Señor Oscuro se había negado a cambiar el sistema por el cual esos niños eran raptados y sus padres _Obliviados. _Había sido inflexible acerca de que los niños mágicos creciesen en comunidades mágicas.

Harry sabía que habría oportunidades en el futuro para discutir acerca de esto, y por tanto se aseguró de que su Acta de Protección de los Nacidos de Muggles diese a esos niños el alojamiento y los servicios apropiados cuando llegasen al mundo mágico. Muchos niños y jóvenes por igual estaban encontrando ya nuevos hogares a través de los planes de adopción que se estaban implementando.

Hogwarts era otro asunto sobre el cual Harry y su futuro marido habían discutido, pero Harry había llegado a darse cuenta finalmente del valor que tenía el permitir que Hogwarts siguiese siendo un colegio elitista. No sólo mantendría apaciguados a los sangres limpias, los cuales estaban muy descontentos por la abolición de la casta servil y la equiparación de la ley en lo que se refería a aquellos con sangre distinta, sino que permitía que el plan de estudios siguiese siendo riguroso y hecho a la medida de los adolescentes más habilidosos.

Otros centros de enseñanza se estaban construyendo actualmente, no sólo creando nuevos puestos de trabajo remunerados para los ex-serviles, sino también produciendo escuelas mágicas para aquellos que no habían pasado el examen de acceso a Hogwarts. Sobre esos exámenes de acceso, bajo el Acta de Protección de los Nacidos de Muggles, ahora podían realizar el examen y tener una oportunidad de entrar en la elitista escuela. Más aún, ahora se exigía a los sangres limpias que hiciesen también los exámenes de acceso, equiparando los derechos de todos los niños que querían asistir a Hogwarts.

Con su inteligente hermana adoptiva en mente, Harry había abogado bajo el Acta por que se estableciesen centros de educación especiales para jóvenes que se hubiesen quedado sin una educación mágica a causa de su estatus servil.

Había sido un éxito, y muchos veían el valor de tener gente joven entrenada y a la que se le diese la oportunidad de unirse a la fuerza de trabajo en años posteriores, en vez de que sangrasen el sistema con planes de ayuda.

Hermione estaba actualmente asistiendo a uno de esos cursos avanzados, aprendiendo a manejar la varita que se le había entregado. Aparentemente era de las mejores de la clase. Harry estaba encantado de saber que Angelina, Katie y Alicia estaban también en uno de esos programas.

Tanto progreso había ocurrido en el corto mes que había pasado desde que Harry había regresado junto a su amante y todavía había que recorrer un largo camino hasta que muchos de los asuntos en la comunidad mágica estuviesen resueltos. Pero cualquier cambio era positivo y Harry se había convertido en algo así como un amado defensor de los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos.

El principal problema que había tenido había sido con los sangres limpias, los cuales nunca le aceptarían completamente hasta que hubiese demostrado su valía. Por el momento sólo había hecho sus vidas más difíciles, y no había demostrado que apoyaría sus tradiciones y su cultura única, algo que era parte esencial de ser el Consorte Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort había asegurado a su ansioso amante que llegarían a quererle y respetarle con el tiempo, en cuanto viesen su dedicación a las artes mágicas y su poder. Harry estaba decidido a ganarse su lealtad y devoción; probaría que no sólo haría campaña por aquellos de sangre inferior, sino que también apoyaría y defendería los derechos y costumbres de los sangres limpias.

Otro grito desgarrador sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y con una apenas perceptible mueca de dolor se enterró aún más entre los brazos de su amante, con el pretexto de darle un abrazo. Sabía que no podría engañar al Señor Oscuro, el cual se apartó ligeramente para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

—Es importante que veas esta ceremonia, estás aquí para supervisar que se lleva a cabo. Puede que llegue un momento como mi Consorte en el que tengas que estar presente en una ejecución pública. Si llega ese momento, tienes que ser capaz de soportarlo, no debes demostrar ninguna debilidad.

El rostro de Harry reflejaba un terrible conflicto interno y Lord Voldemort sintió que no tenía del todo que ver con Smith y su inminente ejecución.

—¿Y si la persona que está siendo ejecutada es alguien a quien quiero? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

De repente el Señor Oscuro supo lo que preocupaba a su hermoso amante.

—Estás preocupado por tu familia y su continuada ausencia —, adivinó con rapidez.

El rostro de Harry se demudó y asintió ligeramente.

A pesar de que Hermione había vuelto a Gran Bretaña con él, los Weasley no sólo habían decidido no regresar, sino que habían elegido seguir apoyando a la Orden del Fénix.

Cualquier persona que hubiese sido evacuada con el plan del medallón de la Orden había sido amnistiada e invitada a regresar a Gran Bretaña. Aunque la mayoría habían vuelto para empezar nuevas vidas, muchos habían elegido desaparecer con el resto de la Orden, huyendo de Francia y ocultándose Merlín sabe dónde. La familia Weasley había hecho su elección y estaban lejos de la ayuda de Harry, quizá para siempre.

A Remus y su manada se le había ofrecido también la amnistía por parte del Señor Oscuro, como recompensa por las acciones de Remus ayudando a Harry a escapar. Como recompensa adicional, a Remus se le había obsequiado con una casa en Gran Bretaña para vivir. A pesar de elegir permanecer en Francia con su manada, Remus había aceptado el alojamiento en Gran Bretaña, para poder tener un lugar donde quedarse cuando visitaba a Harry, como había hecho hacía quince días.

Sobre Sirius Black, cualquier cargo contra el hombre había sido desestimado a petición de Harry, pero todavía estaba bajo estrecha vigilancia. Recientemente Harry había estado realizando visitas supervisadas a su casa, simplemente hablando con él y dándole al hombre la oportunidad de conocer a su ahijado. No eran en modo alguno cercanos, pero estaban comenzando a conocerse uno al otro lentamente.

En contraste la familia Weasley, junto con cualquier otro fugitivo conocido, eran buscados vivos o muertos por el gobierno mágico de Gran Bretaña y se enfrentaban a la muerte o a la prisión si eran capturados. Harry sabía que existía la posibilidad de que algún miembro de su familia adoptiva fuese apresado, llevado a Gran Bretaña, juzgado y ejecutado. Como Lord Consorte, tendría que estar presente, tendría que mirar mientras sus seres queridos eran asesinados frente a él.

Estaba insoportablemente furioso y aun así sabía que los Weasley habían tenido la oportunidad de volver a casa como cualquier otro implicado. Todos tendrían que vivir con esa decisión.

—¿Ha habido alguna noticia acerca de la Orden? —le preguntó Harry a su amante.

Sus mejores espías estaban peinando Europa en busca de cualquier avistamiento de la organización rebelde, la cual era ahora más que nunca un peligro. En el calor de la huida Harry no había tenido oportunidad de _Obliviar _a Minerva McGonagall del conocimiento de que el Señor Oscuro y él estaban vinculados.

La mujer tenía una información en extremo delicada en su arsenal, y sabía por tanto que si simplemente pudiese matar a Harry, el objetivo más débil, el poder del Señor Oscuro quedaría destruido. La seguridad en torno a la pareja era más estrecha que nunca, y después de que Lord Voldemort hubiese confiado a su Círculo Interno la información sobre su vínculo, gustosamente habían extendido su protección para cubrir a Harry.

—No ha habido novedades. Dondequiera que estén, están bien escondidos.

Sintiendo la desagradable quemazón de la impotencia, el hecho de saber que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que la Orden surgiese de forma amenazadora e intentase atacarle frustraba a Harry increíblemente.

Echando un vistazo a Rabastan Lestrange por el rabillo del ojo, Harry se preguntó si ahora sería el momento de proponerle al hombre el plan que había elaborado. Viendo la dirección de la mirada de su amante, el Señor Oscuro preguntó a Harry calmadamente—, ¿estás considerando hacerle a Rabastan tu propuesta?

Apenas una semana antes, cuando el Círculo Interno se había reunido, el Señor Oscuro y Harry habían estado presentes en la Mansión Lestrange y Harry había sido testigo de algo extraordinariamente extraño.

Había visto a una criada bastante inocente por el rabillo del ojo, llevando platos a la habitación para su almuerzo. Sin embargo pronto quedó claro que había algo sospechoso en la mujer, y el resplandor de la magia sobre su piel había captado la atención de Harry.

Se había dado cuenta, mientras comía su almuerzo y sólo escuchaba a medias la charla a su alrededor, de que la mujer de hecho estaba llevando el rostro de otra y que había transformado su verdadero cuerpo. Era una Metamorfomaga.

Sólo había cuatro Metamorfomagos registrados en Gran Bretaña. Tres de ellos eran hijos de Rabastan y Harry podía decir instintivamente que la huella mágica de la persona en la esquina pertenecía a un adulto.

Por tanto, la única posible identidad de la criada era Nymphadora Tonks, la Procreadora retirada de Rabastan.

Harry ya había sido informado de lo que le había pasado a su amigo Draco Malfoy, cómo el chico había sido secuestrado y suplantado en Hogwarts por no otra que Nymphadora Tonks. Según el informe hecho por Rabastan, había rastreado a su traidora ex-Procreadora hasta su residencia, sólo para descubrir que había huido a Francia.

La búsqueda de la Metamorfomaga estaba en marcha, bajo los cargos de ayudar a secuestrar a Draco Malfoy y al propio Harry.

Por tanto, Harry estaba naturalmente confuso acerca de cómo la mujer estaba escondida en la Mansión Lestrange. Sabía acerca de la habilidad de Rabastan para sentir huellas mágicas y sabía que no había forma de que Tonks se hubiese podido quedar allí sin que Rabastan lo supiese.

Mientras comía su almuerzo silenciosamente Harry había llegado al a conclusión de que Rabastan Lestrange había traicionado al Señor Oscuro.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras su amante y él yacían entrelazados en la cama, Harry le había contado lo que había descubierto. A pesar de sus anteriores relaciones con Rabastan, a pesar de cualquier apego remanente con el hombre, Harry sentía que debía su primera lealtad al Señor Oscuro.

Su amante se había enfurecido, pero Harry había tenido tiempo para deliberar acerca de cómo llevar la situación de la mejor manera posible. Cuando le había propuesto su plan, el Señor Oscuro había cambiado su actitud completamente. Todavía insistía en ser el que decidiese el castigo de Rabastan por actuar a sus espaldas, pero había estado de acuerdo en que como su futuro Consorte, Harry debería dar su opinión sobre lo que le ocurriría a Nymphadora Tonks.

Ahora de pie en medio del bosque, en lo más profundo de la noche de Samhain, Harry decidió que era el momento de hacerle a Rabastan su propuesta. Volviéndose para mirar a su amante, Harry dijo en voz baja—, voy a hablar con él ahora. Prometo que volveremos a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Con un breve beso en los labios de su amante, Harry abandonó el cálido círculo de sus brazos y se aproximó al trío Lestrange. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, todos inclinaron sus cabezas, ofreciéndole el respeto que era legítimamente suyo como futuro Consorte del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado Rabastan? —preguntó Harry después de que los tres le hubiesen saludado de forma adecuada.

Los ojos de Rabastan fueron inmediatamente a su Señor, preocupado de que el hombre pudiese pensar que estaba intentando seducir a su Consorte en ciernes si acompañaba a Harry a la privacidad de los árboles. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de averiguar si el Señor Oscuro había aprobado aquella conversación privada, Harry discretamente puso los ojos en blanco y dijo de forma significativa—, el Señor Oscuro me ha dado permiso total para hablar contigo a solas.

Aparentando estar ligeramente avergonzado, tratando de ignorar las risitas de su hermano y su cuñada, Rabastan hizo una seña a Harry para que liderase la marcha. Desaparecieron entre los árboles, seguidos por vigilantes ojos carmesí que brillaban con una chispa de orgullo. Su Harry estaba ejerciendo su poder como Lord Consorte, aprendiendo cómo tratar con situaciones como aquella.

En cuanto Harry hubo barrido los árboles con su magia y constatado que no había nadie a distancia suficiente como para poder escucharles, se volvió hacia Rabastan y decidió que no había necesidad de dar rodeos sobre el asunto.

—Sé lo de Nymphadora Tonks y cómo la estás dando refugio en tu mansión.

Rabastan se quedó helado de horror, mirando a Harry sin comprender mientras el chico de ojos verdes simplemente le devolvía la mirada con gesto serio.

—Mi Señor Consorte... —comenzó Rabastan.

El Círculo Interno había empezado a referirse a él de aquella forma, porque al Señor Oscuro le complacía escuchar cómo se le dedicaba el apropiado respeto y deferencia a su amante.

—No hay nada que puedas decir que pueda demostrarme lo contrario. La vi con mis propios ojos Rabastan.

Rabastan apretó su mandíbula, sus ojos azul cobalto revelando su mente calculadora mientras intentaba averiguar cómo manejar aquella situación.

—¿Lo sabe el Señor Oscuro? —preguntó finalmente, evitando que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de Harry. Estaba avergonzado.

—Sí. Se lo dije la noche que descubrí su presencia en tu Mansión —. Respondió inmediatamente Harry.

Rabastan pareció encogerse sobre sí mismo mientras preguntaba con una voz apenas mayor que un susurro—, ¿cuánto hace que lo sabes? ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabe mi Señor?

—Desde hace una semana. Fue durante el almuerzo que se llevó a cabo en tu Mansión.

Lentamente, Rabastan enderezó su espalda y alzó los hombros, reuniendo su orgullo de sangre limpia. Mirando finalmente a Harry a los ojos, dijo con calmada determinación—, entonces realmente no hay nada que pueda decir en mi defensa, salvo que no tuve la fuerza para delatarla. Pero eso no es excusa.

Harry sintió la lástima crecer en él, comprendiendo el apego de su ex-contratante por la mujer que había dado a luz a sus hijos. Pero tenía que apartar a un lado ese pensamiento y permanecer fuerte para lo que venía.

Rabastan continuó hablando, su voz fuerte incluso mientras decía—, acepto cualquier castigo que mi Señor considere adecuado. Pero debo preguntar... ¿por qué no está hablando él conmigo ahora? Con todo mi respeto, ¿no debería ser él quien administrase mi castigo?

Ante eso, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de realizar su propuesta.

—Tienes razón por supuesto y el Señor Oscuro te administrará tu castigo a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo hablo contigo esta noche porque se me ha ocurrido una solución para tu problema.

Rabastan escrutó el rostro de Harry, buscando alguna indicación de si esa "solución" resultaría en la ejecución de su ex-Procreadora.

—Tonks es una conocida y aceptada miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Estoy seguro de que le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, si ella regresase con ellos.

Rabastan observó a Harry mientras hablaba, percibiendo la inteligencia y el carisma tras sus palabras. Entonces Harry se volvió hacia él, su rostro duro mientras decía—, Mi Señor y yo hemos decidido ofrecer dos alternativas a Nymphadora Tonks. La primera es morir ejecutada públicamente. La segunda es que realice el Juramento Inquebrantable de lealtad al Señor Oscuro y regrese a la Orden como nuestro agente secreto.

Rabastan se sorprendió ante la simple brillantez de lo que Harry sugería, sabiendo que Tonks sin duda elegiría la segunda opción, queriendo evitar que sus hijos pasasen por el dolor de perder a su madre.

—Trasladaré esas dos propuestas de acción a mi ex-Procreadora, y regresaré para comunicarte su respuesta —, dijo Rabastan después de una breve pausa.

—Tienes veinticuatro horas para hacerlo —, respondió Harry con frialdad, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse. Otro pensamiento le asaltó, y se volvió para mirar a Rabastan diciendo con un tono de voz más amable—, el Señor Oscuro valora tu largo servicio y tu inquebrantable lealtad anterior a él y tendrá eso en mente cuando decida tu castigo.

Con una leve mueca en sus labios Harry añadió—, buena suerte.

Entonces el futuro Lord Consorte se marchó, volviendo al claro y a su amante, para ser testigo de la ejecución de Zacharias Smith.

Mientras Harry caminaba a través de los árboles, envolviéndose más estrechamente en su abrigo de piel contra el gélido viento que soplaba hacia él, una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ésta era su nueva vida, la posición a la que se elevaría. No sólo lo estaba haciendo por su amante, sino también por él mismo. Quería tener la oportunidad de dejar una huella en el mundo, de cerrar el capítulo de su vida en el que había sido un Cortesano.

No quería enterrarlo en el pasado, ya que había jugado un papel en convertirle en quien era hoy. Pero crearía nuevos recuerdos para combatir los desagradables, continuaría avanzando desde esa etapa en su vida.

Y lo haría con su amante junto a él y con el variopinto grupo de amigos y seguidores que había hecho a lo largo de su viaje hasta allí.

Harry Potter estaba listo para el futuro y para cualquier cosa que le deparase.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí llegó el Cortesano. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que nos habéis seguido en esta aventura, pero, sobre todo, a aquellos que nos dejasteis vuestros comentarios._**

_**¡Muchas gracias! ^^**_

_**Como última nota, ya sabéis que tenemos los permisos de la segunda parte de esta historia, pero la traducción tendrá que esperar un poquito.**_

_La semana del 21 no habrá actualización, así que nos veremos el día 28 con el primer capítulo del Consorte.  
__**  
Os esperamos ese día para descubrir qué nuevas andanzas le esperan a Harry y al Lord.**_

_**Un saludo y deseamos que paséis unas Felices Fiestas :D**_

**Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


End file.
